Devuélveme la vida
by Lady Lathenia
Summary: Hermione y sus amigos tienen los minutos contados. Ella tan sólo tiene unas horas para hacer recordar a un misterioso mortífago el romance que vivió con ella durante su último año en Hogwarts, o si no Voldemort vencería y la oscuridad caería. EN RE EDICIO
1. Prologo: Batalla en el cementerio

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a la vasta imaginación de J.K Rowling_

**Devuélveme la vida**

**La batalla en el Cementerio**

…

Dos chicos, y tres chicas estaban en un cementerio, frío, muy frío...La luna solitaria y tétrica iluminaba de forma terrorífica las lápidas donde ellos estaban parados..

A pesar de ser una noche de verano, el frío era incontrolable, tanto asi que una de las mujeres que se hallaba en aquel macabro lugar tiritaba descontroladamente, al punto de dejar su varita caer de sus pálidas manos

Pero el frío ni la noche eran lo que más los angustiaban. Estaba muy lejos de ser la razón de la angustia de aquellas cinco personas, que miraban los alrededores con los ojos bien alerta. Sus miradas también se posaban en el cementerio que los rodeaba

El cementerio de Hogwarts, cual estaba plagado de tumbas..tantas tumbas..tantos muertos..¿cómo en Hogwarts podía haber un cementerio tan siniestro?..

El miedo los consumía..les erizaba el pelo de los brazos..lo único que deseaban era no estar ahí. Lo único que deseaban era salir corriendo, pero no, no podían, no debían.

Habían llegado demasiado lejos para dar vuelta atrás. Harry Potter demostraba una serenidad abrumadora, pero sus ojos verdes, demostraban en que en el había una lucha interna..tenia mucha rabia..odio..y alegría..por fin podría enfrentarse ante Él..

Ese momento estaba escrito en una profecía hace muchos años, ese momento el lo esperaba desde el momento que a sus cortos 11 años supo que el era el asesino de sus padres..por fin se vengaría..por fin.. Por fin clamaría justicia por quienes habían caído ante sus letales y malignas manos

A su lado estaba su mejor amigo..Ron Weasley, el cual estaba pálido, tanto como un muerto. Sus pecas habían desaparecido de la palidez de su rostro..El no quería que pasara lo que tenia que pasar, pero era inevitable...ya todo era inevitable..y si su destino fue llegar al final de todo..el lo aceptaría y acompañaría a su mejor amigo, a su mejor amiga, a su hermana, y a su novia...

Luna Lovegood no podía parar de castañear los dientes...estaba asustada..por primera vez en la vida sus amigos la vieron tan asustada y débil. Ella siempre estaba con una sonrisa dibujada en su bello rostro, mas ahora sus labios dibujaban una línea recta. Cuanto temor, cuanto miedo sentía en aquellos momentos, pero debía ser fuerte, por quienes amaba

Ginny Weasley estaba más pálida que de costumbre. Sus ojos castaños estaban cerrados, y su pecho subía y bajaba trabajosamente. Cada vez le costaba más respirar, ya que la herida que se encontraba en su pierna, le hacía sufrir demasiado. Aquella herida sangraba mucho. La maldición que le habían lanzado los mortífagos había sido demasiado dañina. Estaba sentada en una lápida, sosteniéndose a duras penas, sentía que iba a perder la conciencia en cualquier minuto..

Al cambio, ella, Hermione Granger, se veía intimidadota. La expresión de su cara era dura e inquebrantable como el hielo..

Tan bella, pero tan terrible...

Se había convertido en una hechicera poderosa en su ultimo año en Hogwarts..Había aprendido gracias a sus estudios, a Harry, a sus profesores, por la madre y por el..Por ese muchacho que se había transformado en el centro de su mundo en muchas ocasiones, pero que había desaparecido de Hogwarts hace dos semanas tras haberle llegado una lechuza informándole que su padre había muerto..

Si el estuviese en esos momentos junto a ella y los demás, todo hubiese sido más fácil

Sus ojos castaños tenían una mirada penetrante, como si estuviese en otro mundo..Estaba cata tónica..Pero a pesar de su expresión tan lejana, estaba ahí pendiente de todo..De cada movimiento de sus amigos, podía percibir las fuertes emociones que desprendían sus amigos...podía sentirlo todo...

-No puedo más-murmuro Ginny pálida del dolor-me duele mucho..por favor Hermione ayúdame...con algún hechizo

-Oh perdóname-dijo la chica volviendo su mente al cementerio, mientras caminaba hacia su amiga con la varita en alto-esta bien..

La chica se acerco a la pierna de su amiga..al levantar sus pantalones pudo ver una herida espantosa..Sangraba mucho y le estaba quemando la piel..

-A hora Ginny..por favor no mires-dijo la chica sonriéndole para animarla, mientras acariciaba con ternura los cabellos pelirrojos de su amiga

-Esta bien..-dijo la otra devolviéndole una sonrisa..nerviosa

-Athelarius!-susurro la Gryffindor, mientras alzaba su varita y hacía que la herida que estaba antes casi gangrenosa, ahora se cicatrizase

-Cielos Hermione, muchas gracias..-dijo la chica sonriéndole a su amiga, mientras se paraba de la lápida de donde ella estaba sentada, y tomaba la varita que se le había caído al suelo

-Hermione donde prendiste ese hechizo?-le pregunto Ron acercándose adonde las dos estaban las dos chicas

-Bueno..esa es una historia muy larga-dijo a chica-y te la contaré en otro momento Ron, pero ahora no es el momento indicado..

-Silencio!-de repente grito Harry Potter, mientras se acercaba junto con Luna, donde estaban sus tres amigos. En su mirada se podía ver el temor-siento que vienen..

-Estas paranoico Harry..no oigo nada..-dijo Ron nervioso, mientras su mirada comenzaba a mirar nerviosamente todo lo que los rodeaban. No se veía nada todavía, pero sabía que su amigo estaba diciendo la verdad. La batalla no había terminado, estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Huelo que la muerte esta cerca..-de repente murmuro Hermione, con voz hueca, mirando fijamente hacia un lugar, lo que hizo que sus amigos se girasen hacia donde ella observaba. Y ahí estaban, los cinco mortífagos que los venían persiguiendo sin piedad alguna

-No te equivocas, Granger-dijo la voz fría de un mortífago acompañado de otros 4 más, apareciendo afrente de los cinco chicos, a no más de unos 20 metros de ellos..caminando entre las lápidas

Rápidamente Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Ron sacaron sus varitas dispuestos a atacar, y a defender sus vidas, y si llegaba la oportunidad por muy radical que sea, a matar para defender sus vidas...

-Manténganse juntos-grito Harry, mientras se ponía al frente de sus amigops, encarando a los cinco mortífagos, que estaban muy cerca de ellos...-cuando ataquen haremos un escudo protector!

-Confiabas en que nos habías perdido Potter, no?- preguntó sádicamente el mortífago de voz fría- Pues confiaste mal en tus habilidades, confiaste mal en nosotros..Es tu hora de morir..

Los cinco mortifagos se pusieron al frente de los cinco amigos, a unos quince metros de distancia. Sus presencias eran intimidantes, sus capas oscuras se movían fuertemente al son del viento y sus mascaras que dibujaban imágenes sádicas, y se veían sus ojos..Ojos fríos..ojos de venganza, rencor y odio..Dispuestos a matar..

Eran ojos de asesinos

-Cuando diga 4-grito la voz de una chica, la cual para horror de Hermione pudo reconocer...Entonces si ella era una mortífaga significaba que la había traicionado y que ella era la culpable de la desaparición de él y de la muerte de Krum..Debería haber confiado más en su nueva amiga..

-1... –contó la muchacha con voz dura, mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en sus labios

-Prepárense - susurro Harry a sus amigos..nos van a lanzar un fuerte hechizo...

-2...

-Y que pasa si es un Avada Kedavra?-pregunto Ron histérico sin bajar su varita.. Mirando alarmado a aquellos mortífagos que los rodeaban

-Moriríamos..-dijo Ginny-no hay escudo para un Avada Kedavra..Moody lo dijo..

-Entonces prepárense a morir-dijo Luna angustiada-eso es lo que van a hacer

-3...

-Lista Hermione?-pregunto de repente Harry sonriendo a la castaña que para sorpresa de Ron, Ginny y Luna, también le sonreía

-Siempre Harry, siempre-devolviéndole la sonrisa...-ustedes tres quédense quietos..no se muevan..

-Que van a hacer?-susurro Ginny asustada

-4..! – grito la muchacha con un tono de triunfo en su voz

Los cinco mortifagos movieron sus varitas y gritaron los cinco al unísono:

- AVADA KEDAVRA!

En el momento que los 5 Avada Kedavvra habían sido lanzados..Harry se adelanto y se puso protegiendo a sus amigos

-Ahora Hermione! – grito el chico con voz ronca a cauda del miedo y de la emoción

Para sorpresa de los mortífagos y de sus amigos, los dos chicos se tomaron de las manos, y se pusieron delante de sus amigos y empuñaron fuertemente sus varitas

-Apártense idiotas!-grito Ron desesperado tratando de tirarlos para atrás, pero no podía. El lazo de las manos entre Harry y Hermione había sido demasiado fuerte...tan fuerte que parecía sobrenatural...

Solo quedaban milésimas de segundos para que el hechizo los impactara, y para que muriesen cuando, todos notaron algo raro en el aire, el aire parecía hablar, estaba inquieto y soplaba el viento con más fuerza. Parecía como si la naturaleza respondiese ante el sacrificio que estaban haciendo los dos amigos por salvar a sus seres queridos..

Los dos abrieron los ojos, cuales estaban blancos, lo que asusto a todos los presentes, y gritaron con una voz ronca y poderosa que los hizo estremecerse hasta la fibra mas interna de sus cuerpos:

-Agaeto Alerium!

Para estupefacción de todos, justo a tiempo en el suelo, apareció un círculo cual poseía signos extraños. De aquel círculo, cual incluía a los 5 estudiantes, se creo un campo de protección de color rojo, que rodeo a los cinco chicos, haciendo rebotar los 5 Avada Kedavra hacia direcciones opuestas

Los mortífagos quedaron inmóviles bajo la impresión que les causo el hechizo que usaron Hermione Granger y Harry Potter..¿Es qué acaso no era que el Avada Kedavra era un hechizo irrompible , que ningún escudo soportaría?

-Harry! Hermione, están bien chicos?-les pregunto Ginny agachándose en el suelo para ver a los dos chicos, cuales tras usar aquel hechizo que les había salvado la vida, habían caído de bruces al suelo con la respiración entre cortada, por el gran esfuerzo que acababan de hacer

-Sinceramente soberbio-dijo la voz de Luna Lovegood por detrás..tratando de parar a Hermione que seguía con los ojos cerrados y respiraba entre cortadamente. Su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre, y podía percibir el cansancio que estaba padeciendo su amiga.

-¡Rayos!-dijo el mortifago de voz fría-San Potter salvo a sus amigos..

-Y la sangre sucia de Granger también..-dijo la voz de una chica de las chicas, cual sonaba enrabiada y envidiosa- debe morir..Deben morir antes de que llegue el amo a Hogwarts..

-Calmate- dijo el mortífago que parecía ser el líder- Ya verás que lo lograremos sin ningún problema...Se salvaron por esta vez.. Ese hechizo que utilizaron se hace entre dos personas, que tienen un lazo en común, un sentimiento en común...no se puede hacer individualmente-susurro una voz siniestra de un mortífago que antes no había hablado-hay que separarlos..cada uno peleara contra uno de ellos...

-Ataquemos a cada uno ahora que están viendo el estado de Potter y de de Granger..así será mas fácil liquidarlos.. – dijo la voz de un mortífago, que hasta ese momento no había hablado. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara mortífaga. Poseía un cuerpo alto y atlético, y su mirada denotaba astucia, odio y frialdad. Era un enemigo de temer

-Eres astuto, igual a como lo fue tu padre...-dijo alegremente la voz siniestra del líder, lo cual causo de cierta forma un escalofrió en el chico...-ataquemos ahora

Los cinco mortífagos buscaron con la mirada a sus cinco contrincantes, cuales estaban parados entre las lapidas con varita en mano. En sus caras se dibujaban una serenidad espantosa, una cara de resignación y esperanza a la vez por lo que iba a ocurrir...

-Expelliarmus!-grito Harry lanzándole un hechizo al encapuchado de la voz siniestra, sin perder el tiempo en nimiedades

El mortífago de la voz siniestra vio justo a tiempo el hechizo de Harry..pero se había quedado paralizado..No podía moverse...sus dedos no respondían, sus manos tampoco, no podía mover la varita y protegerse ante el hechizo de Harry..En su cara tapada por la mascara se dibujo una expresión de angustia enorme, esperando a ser impactado por el hechizo...

-Rayos, no puedo mov...AHHHH!-el mortífago salio disparado por los cielos y cayo 10 m mas lejos arriba de una lapida, lo que provocó que se golpease fuertemente en la cabeza...

Hermione no se movía..solo miraba al mortífago tirado inconsciente. La chica miraba con una expresión muy fija al mortífago, y a la vez murmuraba unas palabras..Muy raras intalegibles eran estas para todos..Nadie se había dado cuenta de esto, a excepción de Harry, que sabía que es lo que estaba haciendo Hermione

-Stupeby!-grito Luna mandándole un poderoso hechizo a una de las mortífagas, que no se había percatado del hechizo echo por la Revenclaw, ya que sus pensamientos estaban inmersos en lo que le acababa de pasar a su líder

-¡Dios!- grito la chica-ayúdenme no me puedo mover!. Los mortifagos estaban impresionados..¿cómo que no se podían mover cuando los atacaban? de todas maneras se trataba de una magia muy poderosa..Pero no sabían de donde venia..

La mortífaga, al igual que su líder, salio volando por los aires y cayo a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba, de espalda sobre el húmedo pasto..cual tenia un olor muy raro, como a podrido, como a fresco...olor a muerte

De ahí comenzó una lluvia de hechizos pero para sorpresa de todos, a excepción de Harry, los mortífagos al ser atacados no podían moverse, y los hechizos que le llegaban los cinco amigos rebotaban y salían disparados por el vació...

Los mortífagos cada vez estaban más desmoralizados e impactados, ¿Quién poseía esa magua tan poderosa?

-¡Harry!que bueno eres -grito Ron eufórico mientras lanzaba una gran cantidad de hechizos- no nos ha llegado ninguna maldición..somos muy buenos..pero esto es raro..porque ellos no se mueven mover, ¿Qué mierda esta pasando?

-POR ELLA!-grito la voz del mortífago líder, mientras se paraba y agarraba su varita del suelo, señalando a Hermione, que seguía murmurando unas palabras extrañas y con la mirada en blanco-es la sangre sucia que esta usando magia antigua!

-Hermione!-dijo Ron mirando a su amiga impresionado-desde cuando pue...?

-No es momento de preguntas Ronald-dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido mirando a los mortífagos

-A caso tu también lo sab...-dijo el chico enojado, mientras miraba asesinamente a sus amigos

-No es momento para pataletas-dijo de súbito Luna, mirando severamente a su novio

-Pero.. –comenzó a replicar Ron, mas no pudo continuar su alegato

Pero la voz de Harry los hizo callarse..y asustarse de verdad por sus vidas, y por la vida de Hermione...

-PROTEJAN A HERMIONE!-grito el chico poniéndose al frente de la chica...-RODEENLA!

Los mortíagos se habían agrupado nuevamente, dispuestos a atacar a Hermione con un poderoso hechizo. De la varita de los 5 encapuchados salio una luz negra, fuerte muy fuerte, que hizo asustarse a los amigos de gran manera. Era una maldición de gran energía negativa, cargada de odio, de mucha ira y deseos de venganza y muerte...

Hermione alzo sus ojos, y al hacerlo pudo ver a un ser encapuchado con las manos muy blancas, y con un cuchillo largo, era un hoz ..Tenia las manos encadenadas..El cuerpo era alto y delgado y estaba cubierto por una túnica oscura como la noche. Hermione no dudo al saber quien era, la había visto durante su último año en Hogwarts durante un par de veces..

Era la muerte que estaba esperando ansioso llevarse el alma de uno de los presentes y si tenia suerte, de alguno mas que uno..

Sus amigos la estaban protegiendo..pero ellos iban a morir si se quedaban todos juntos ahí. No sabía si podría soportar tan poderoso hechizo cargado de odio y mas encima ella estaba muy débil..Había soportado ya unos cuantos avada kedavra y haber paralizado a sus enemigos y mas encima proteger a sus amigos, la habían dejado realmente exhausta. Espiritualmente ella podía resistir eso y mucho mas., pero su cuerpo estaba agotado. Tenía que correr de ahí. No iba a resistirlo y la muerte lo sabía, por eso la estaba viendo a ella y a sus amigos...

-CORRAN!- grito Hermione súbitamente, rompiendo el circulo de protección que sus amigos habían hecho para protegerla..-CORRAN AHORA!..-dijo la muchacha con desespero, mientras tomaba la mano de Ginny y la arrastraba lejos de donde estaban los mortífagos- Antes que ellos dispararan su poderoso hechizo..

-Pero que demonios te pasa Her...-dijo Ron impresionado, mientras se veía empujado pro la castaña, cual ya corría lejos de aquel lugar

-Corran...lejos de acá...-grito la chica con una voz tan asustada y desesperada que alarmo a sus amigos de gran manera..

Los cinco mortífagos pararon de invocar el mortal hechizo y miraron a los 5 amigos impresionados, mientras estos huían de sus presencias

-Que le pasa a Granger?-dijo una de las mortífagas, mientras miraba con desprecio a sus enemigos que huían- ¿Acaso se dio cuenta de que éramos superiores?

-No...-dijo la voz el líder de los mortífagos, siniestramente

-Entonces que?-dijo la chica molesta al verse corregida

Pero el mortífago no respondía, solo miraba el lugar en donde había estado la muerte..con su escalofriante cara...

-Estoy harto de tus misterios!-grito uno de los mortífagos, agarrandolo de los hombros y zarandeándolo fuertemente-dime que demonios viste!

-La muerte.. – dijo este duramente, mientras dirigía sus duros ojos a los del mortífago

Esa respuesta dejo sorprendido a los mortifagos..los dejo helados...A pesar de ser unos asesinos, ellos le temían a la muerte..

-¡Despierten!..-de repente grito el líder saliendo del trance en que se encontraban los demás- Corran y divídanlos..que cada uno pelee con uno de ellos..no dejen que Potter y Granger se junten-dijo el líder a los mortífagos que corrían junto a el, en el cementerio-Tu!-le dijo al chico de voz fría-ve por Granger!..yo iré por Potter..ustedes tres vayan por lo que encuentren..rápido al amo no le va a gustar esto...

-Ya se dieron cuenta que escapamos!-grito Harry desesperado, mientras giraba su rostro y veía como los mortífagos corrían tras ellos...-corramos al bosque...

Los cinco muchachos corrían a través del largo cementerio hacia el bosque..su velocidad era impresionante, pero ya habían comenzado a caer hechizos sobre ellos como lluvias de fuego, con intención de acabar con sus vidas para la eternidad..

-Auch! esa estuvo cerca -dijo Ron corriendo cerca de su novia, de tras de ella, con la esperanza de protegerla...

-Cuidado Ron!-le grito Hermione desde el otro extremo- no debemos separarnos..o sino no voy a poder invocar ningún conjuro..

-Hermione eso es imposible!-le grito Harry-nos tienen muy presionados...lo mejor es que alguien vaya a buscar a Dumbledore!..Rápido! lo necesitamos ya!

-Ya veremos quien va!-grito Ginny-ahora sigamos corriendo...

Los hechizos de los mortifagos comenzaron a ser lanzados al medio del grupo de los cinco amigos con la finalidad de separarlos...

-Lancen sus hechizos al medio del grupo!-grito una de las mortífagas -así los separaremos...

Y lo lograron

Los mortífagos lograron dividir el grupo en tres. En uno iba corriendo Harry junto con Luna, y en el otro iban Hermione con Ron. Ginny había desaparecido del lugar..se había ido corriendo hacia el castillo, al contrario Harry con Luna, que corrían hacia el extremo menos conocido del cementerio, próximo al lago y Hermione y Ron se internaron en un bosque...

_"Bosque de vida..Bosque de muerte...bosque de la salvación y de la perdición"_

……

……

…

**FIN CAPÍTULO**

…

…

………

**13 de Septiembre, del 2006**

**Hola mis queridas lectoras, como están? Espero que bien. Este ff, que ya lleva tanto tiempo de duración, fue publicado por primera vez en Marzo del 2005, y bueno los primeros capítulos, al ser yo una principiante en los ff, poseen muchas faltas de ortografía y también mucha simpleza, y poco desarrollo psicológico. Por lo que ante la proximidad del fin del ff, he decido re editar los primeros 4 capítulos de este ff, mejorando muchos errores que tenían y también para que calcen con el final próximo. Ojala que les guste esta re edición de los capítulos. El primer capítulo, "La batalla en el cementerio", es una unión de los dos primeros capítulos, antes de ser re editado. Próximamente, viene la re edición de los capítulos 3 y 4, que serán unidos en un capítulo, con el nombre de "Recordaus Pasauos". Bueno besos, y nos estamos viendo, las quiere**

**Atte**

**Nacha**

**PARA QUIENES NUNCA HAN LEIDO EL FF:**

Bueno voy a hacer una nueva introducción a este ff, ya que la anterior estaba bien mala, y con una ortografía asquerosa. Mí nombre es Ignacia, tengo 19 años, y vengo escribiendo este ff hace casi dos años. Comenzé escribiéndolo en el foro de Warner, y gracias a unas escritoras de ff conocí Fanfiction y comencé a actualizar este ff por acá, hasta hoy en día.

Es un ff oscuro, lo advierto desde ya, no es que no vaya a haber humor, pero le pongo mucha importancia al desarrollo psicológico de los personajes, y a vecés le doy preponderancia al Angst. Trata de la historia de Hermione Granger y sus amigos, que en el presente se están viendo atacados por un grupo de morífagos, en las afueras de Hogwarts. Hermione se enfrenta a uno de esos mortífagos, y resulto ser una persona muy especial para ella, con la cual había vivido un amorío durante aquel año. El problema esta en que ese mortífago no la recuerda, por lo que la muchacha debe hacerle recordar al chico, toda la historia que vivió ella con él durante su 7 año en Hogwarts. Que el chico la recuerde es fundamental para vencer a Voldemort, ya que el forma parte importante de una profecía..

¡Ya les adelante demasiado! Jaja, bueno es obvio que es un Hermione/Draco, y esta clasificado el género con Romance/Drama, y yo le añadiría un tercer género que es el Angst

**Bueno ojala que les guste, muchos besos y nos vemos**


	2. Recordaus Pasauos

**Capítulo Re editado**

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a la vasta imaginación de J.K __Rowling_

0

0

**Devuélveme la vida**

0

0

2. Recordaus Pasauos

0

Los dos chicos después de correr tras unos minutos, posiblemente los minutos más largos de sus vidas llegaron a un claro de agua. Los dos estaban cansadísimos, en especial Hermione, quien no se recuperaba de haber usado magia antigua. La ayudaba mucho ese tipo de magia en situaciones de riesgo, pero esa ayuda era un arma de doble filo, ya que también iba consumiendo la vida de la chica lentamente, sin piedad..

-¿Estás bien?-le dijo el chico tratando de pararla, pero la chica no podía moverse todavía, sentía su cuerpo extremadamente pesado

-No tan bien, Ron. Esa magia es muy poderosa y agota mucho las energías..-dijo tratando de pararse la castaña. No se podía mostrar débil en esos momentos, ya qué lo único que no quería era preocupar a

-Ya veo-dijo el chico comprensivamente-¿y bueno dónde lo aprendiste?-dijo el chico curiosamente- ¿dónde aprendiste a hacer esas cosas?-preguntó el chico con gran grado de admiración, pero había un rastro de preocupación en sus ojos..

-¡RON!-exclamó la chica fastidiada- si salimos de esta, te cuento, te lo juro. Te contaré toda la verdad sobre este año, pero por ahora no jodas..-musito la chica parándose finalmente, mostrando nuevamente su rostro impasible.

-¿Me lo juras, Hermione Granger?-preguntó el chico tomando del brazo a la chica, haciendo un poco de presión para que Hermione sintiera la fuerza de la promesa

-Te lo juro- juró solemnemente Hermione Granger, sonriendo suavemente

-Me alegro, no sabes lo feliz que me hace eso- dijo el chico sonriendo- me alegra que nuestra confianza vuelva a ser como lo era antes. Antes de ese horrible incidente de Navidad- dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor, y de rabia consigo mismo- pero bueno no quiero acordarme de cosas lúgubres. Debemos ahora buscar a los otros, especialmente a Ginny. Ella se quedó sola, Hermione- dijo con voz angustiada Ron

-Debes ir tras ella- dijo Hermione simplemente

-¿Y tú?, no te puedo dejar sola- dijo Ron con ansiedad, mientras dirigía su pálido rostro hacia el rostro imperturbable de Hermione- Estas débil y ..

- Soy mucho más fuerte de lo que tú crees. No me subestimes, Ron- dijo severamente Hermione a su amigo- Yo voy a estar bien, eso te lo aseguro. Ve con tu hermana, ella te necesita- Al ver que el chico le iba a replicar, ella continuo- El tiempo está corriendo, y tu hermana te necesita más de lo que yo te necesito en estos momentos-dijo con dureza- Ron, estaré bien. Ahora ve por favor

Ron le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña de tristeza, y sin dirigirle ninguna palabra más a Hermione, se giró y comenzó a correr hacia donde había desaparecido Ginny. De repente a Hermione se le lleno el corazón de una gran angustia y de un deseo irrefrenable e impulsivo de ir tras Ron, y decirle lo que sentía en el fondo de su corazón, ya qué sentía y de cierta forma sabía, que ella tendría que romper su promesa.

-¡Ron!-gritó la chica, haciendo que el chico se diese vuelta-¡ te quiero mucho! y siempre te querré, pase lo que pase, aunque la oscuridad absorba a este mundo. Tu siempre serás mi amigo, mi Ron..

- Yo también. ¡Hasta que la muerte nos separe!..-dijo el chico en broma y emocionado-aunque ya no haya más luz, siempre te voy a querer..

Y Ron se fue..Tal vez para nunca volver..Las cosas ya se sabían tan poco que hasta la propia Hermione no sabía si ella misma sobreviviría...

Todo dependía de él, de ella y de Harry..

Y de la voluntad de la profecía

Hermione se agacho apenada al ver irse a su amigo, a tomar agua al arroyo. De verdad estaba muerta de sed¿cómo un hechizo desgastaba tanto el cuerpo y el espíritu de una persona? Pero eso a ella no le importaba, ya qué gracias a ese hechizo salvó la vida de sus amigos por un tiempo, y le dio una fuerte paliza a los mortífagos. La chica estaba tomando agua y su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse y a volver su equilibrio, sus latidos comenzaron a descender, cuando se dio cuenta lo cristalino que era el arroyo, era de una pureza increíble...

-Ojala que mis poderes fueran así de puros -pensó la chica apenada...

La chica se quedo viendo el arroyo y el reflejo que causaba este, mostrándole a la chica los verdes árboles, de gran altura, verdes y majestuosos que desprendían un aire de paz, pero la verdad de misterio, daban tanta paz, como oscuridad

De repente escuchó un grito que congeló su mente.

Era Ron

Estaba parándose cuando escuchó una voz fría, que paralizó todo su ser.

-Párate sangre sucia..-le dijo una voz que la chica reconocía

Hermione al intentar pararse y caer de bruces nuevamente al suelo, pudo ser consciente de su debilidad. No podía creer que justo de todos los mortífagos, tenía que ser él quien la detuviese. Tenía un presentimiento de quien era, y si era quien creía que era, estaba verdaderamente en problemas. Y más encima estaba el factor de que Ron estaba posiblemente muriendo, y ella estaba ahí, débil, frente al peor de los peores.

-¡Levántate tonta! -le dijo el chico, acercándose a Hermione que estaba todavía tirada en el suelo, inerte- ¡CRUCIO!-dijo con crueldad el mortífago

Hermione se quedo quieta mirando al chico sin hacer nada, sin defenderse ni nada por el estilo. El hechizo la estaba por impactar, y a la chica no le importaba, ya no le importaba nada, la muerte estaba cerca, no había nada que hacer...si no esperar..

El hechizo la impacto en pleno cuerpo, y la chica comenzó a retorcerse de dolor. Sentía como mil cuchillos se clavaban en su cuerpo. Hace tiempo que no sentía el poder de ese hechizo, se le había olvidado lo doloroso que podía ser. Sentía que la muerte se la quería llevar, pero no todavía haciéndola sufrir de dolor, hasta el punto de casi cruzar la línea entre la cordura y la locura. La chica gritaba y gritaba de dolor, pero no salía ninguna lagrima de su cara

No podía llorar..

Al terminar el efecto del hechizo, la chica se quedo igual de sentada y con la mirada perdida. El mortífago estaba desesperado ante la reacción de ella, ya que a pesar del chico, parecía que a ella ya no le importaba morir.

-¿ES QUE ACASO NO TE DEFIENDES¿NO VEZ QUE TE VOY A MATAR GRANGER?-grito el chico con ira mientras blandía la varita con presteza y furia

-Lo veo, pero ya no puedo evitarlo. Ya pelee demasiado, no quiero más-dijo Hermione despacio y deprimida- ya no quiero más, estoy cansada de pelear..

-Tonta sangre sucia!-grito el chico enojado- Tu eres una cobarde que no pelea por nada ni nadie. Sólo te importa tú propio sufrimiento, y eso que eres Gryffindor; "la casa de los vaientes"- Ironizó el mortífago, pero al ver que la chica no reaccionaba por las ofensas, decidió utilizar su última carta- y lo peor de todo que él, dio su vida por ti, y el, esa persona que lo dio todo por ti, murió por las puras..-y logro el resultado buscado, había provocado a la sangre sucia

-¡Callate! -grito de súbito Hermione parándose. Su cara a pesar de su palidez, estaba enrojecida por la ira-no lo metas a él en esto, mortifago. ¡No ensucies su nombre con tu asquerosa boca! Sabes bien lo lograste , te voy a matar¿eso es lo que quieres? bien lo vas a tener-dijo Hermione enojada. Sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente, el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, un gran combate iba a comenzar, y los ancestrales árboles serían los silenciosos espectadores

-Que así sea- dijo el mortifago en un susurro, mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en sus finos labios-AVADA KEDAVRA!

La chica esquivó el hechizo y comenzó a correr hacia el arroyo de agua, como una condenada. El mortifago la perseguía a toda velocidad, lanzándole todo un repertorio de maldiciones a Hermione, cual los esquivaba a duras penas. Ella estaba extenuada, le costaba respirar y enfocar la mirada..

Pero por los demás lo haría

-¡Granger, maldita cobarde!- gritaba el chico mientras que perseguía a la chica- ¿Crees que vas a soportar todo el rato corriendo?, estas agotada pronto caerás al suelo...y te atrapare..- mas no pudo continuar hablando gracias al hecho de que la castaña se hubiese detenido abruptamente junto a un pequeño arroyo de agua que bañaba la tierra del bosque prohibido

-¿Acaso no vas a correr Granger¿Te da miedo el agua o ya te diste cuenta que vas a morir, y me lo vas a hacer más fácil?..-dijo con voz burlona

La chica se dio vuelta, y lo miro con una mirada dura y penetrante..el chico se estremecio ante esa mirada tan profunda, tan penetrante, tan cargada de sentimientos tan fuertes e intensos, parecía como si fueran a explotar, unos ojos cafés llenos de sentimientos..

Fuertes y poderosos, y a la vez peligrosos..

-No, no me da miedo ni lo uno ni lo otro mortifago-dijo con una voz suave, sutilmente alegre- ¡pero a ti te debería dar!-dijo la chica cambiando la voz a una voz dura y usando unos gestos duros en su cara provocando que el chico quedase impresionado por el cambio radical de la chica

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el chico impresionado, mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba

Y ahí cayó en la cuenta. Hermione lo había llevado hasta el arroyo porque tenía algo planeado; una trampa

-¿Que planeas estú...?-comenzó a decir el mortífago, mas no pudo continuar debido a que se vio interrumpido ante el grito de la Gryffindor

-Aquaum cerverus!- grito la chica haciendo un gesto raro con la varita

Lo que pasó después fue muy confuso. El agua se levanto con gran fuerza, y con gran potencia le dio al chico en el cuerpo, cual estaba tan impresionado por el hechizo que no hizo nada para evitarlo. El chico salió volando fuertemente y choco contra un árbol, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza, lo que provoco que su varita cáigase a unos metros de él, y que su máscara se cayese, dejando a ver su hermoso rostro..

Hermione se acerco lentamente, pero con paso decidido. A pesar de su impresión, ella ya estaba advertida que aquello iba a ocurrir, así que no se dejó llevar por las emociones.

-A sí que viniste-le dijo la chica con voz dura- jamás quise que esto sucediese, pero no hay nada más que hacer. No debo cerrar los ojos, debo enfrentar la realidad

-¿De qué hablas Granger?-preguntó el chico molesto. Su rostro estaba contorsionado por el dolor

-¡Rayos!- exclamó la chica con impotencia-¿de veras no recuerdas nada?- Hermione estaba impresionada

-¿Recordar qué?-dijo el chico con furia, mientras trataba de incorporarse sujetándose del árbol

-Quédate donde estas-ordenó Hermione firmemente- si es verdad lo que dices que no recuerdas, entonces no me queda más remedio que hacerlo. Te haré ver lo que realmente viviste este último año en Hogwarts, te mostraré la verdad y la historia que viviste conmigo

-¿Yo tuve una historia contigo Granger?-dijo el chico con incredulidad, mientras una mueca de asco se dibujaba en su pálido rostro

-Si la tuviste querido -dijo la chica irónicamente-lo recordaras todo, lo vivirás todo y así vas a descubrir cosas que no entiendes..- dijo la castaña solemnemente- vas a recordar todo, y a recordarme a mí...Por el bien tuyo, mío y el de todos..

-¿Cómo que dependen todos de que yo recuerde?- gritó el mortífago perdiendo toda compostura

-Ya no hay tiempo para explicaciones, la batalla final se acerca...-dijo la chica calmadamente

-¡ESPERA!-gritó desesperado

-¡Basta!-dijo Hermione encolerizándose- recordando entenderás...ahora prepárate...Recordarás , todo sin omisión de nada; _Recordaus__Pasauos_

**……**

**…**

**FIN CAPÍTULO**

**…**

**…….**

**Hola¿cómo les va? Espero que muy bien. Bueno he comenzado a re editar este ****fic****, ya qué leyéndolo he descubierto que hay muchos errores tanto ortográficos, de redacción y de coherencia con la misma historia. Es por eso que voy a re editar el ****fic****, y algunos capítulos los voy a unir, ya qué son de una corta extensión. Muchas gracias por todo, y bueno nos vemos. Espero que les guste esta re edición.**

**Atentamente**

**Nacha**

**P.D: LOS CAPÍTULOS QUE ESTEN EN CURSIVA SON DEL PASADO, O SEA LA HISTORIA QUE HERMIONE LE VA A RELATAR AL MORTÍFAGO. LA LETRA NORMAL ES EL PRESENTE**

**-**

**0**

**-**

**Agradecimientos a: **

**-Terry ****Moon**

**-Paula- ****Malfoy**

**-****Maggi****Granger**

**-Fanny ****Malfoy**


	3. El comienzo de todo

**Capítulo Re editado**

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a la vasta imaginación de J.K __Rowling_

0

0

**Devuélveme la vida**

0

0

3. El comienzo de todo

0

_Una ch__ica de cabello ondulado y largo__, y de cara pálida pero hermosa y triste a la __vez__, caminaba por el __andén 9 __¾ .__ E__n sus ojos color miel, se veía una mirada triste, sus ojos preciosos y expresivos se veían víctima de una sombra de __tristeza; sin__ dudas no __había tenido un buen verano, __la __evidencia:__ su brazo vendado en la muñeca, la marca de una gran pele__a__ y de algo que quería olvidar lo __m__ás pronto posible ya qu__e a en esa batalla ella no había salido bien parada. _

_L__a misión de la venda no era curar, sino ocultar, __ocultar la verdad a sus amigos. S__e enojarían mucho, y la condenarían y la odiarían para siempre, lo que para ella significaría la perdición, la caída a un abismo de abismales tinieblas. Buscaba ansiosa a sus queridos amigos, pero al no__ verlos decidió entrar al tren. C__uando estaba por entrar __oyó__ su nombre a lo lejos, lo cual la hizo alegrarse y olvidar las penas, y las sombras que la rodeaban __desapareció__ al i__nstante_

_L__legando la luz a estar a su lado_

_-__Hermione__!-grito una chica pelirroja sonriéndole abiertamente y __abrazándola__ con fuerza, dejando sin aire a la castaña _

_-__Ginny__!-grito la chica, correspondiendo el abrazo de su amiga -te estaba buscando__ Como has estado__ Como estuvo tu verano_

_-Genial __Hermione__, fuimos a __Cornwalls__ una semana, espero que te haya llegado la carta mía, no, __lástima__ que no nos acompañas__te, te perdiste de todo. ¡Mira lo pálida que estas!, __te perdiste sol, chicos, bueno pero __será. Y ¿__c__ó__mo estuvo Bélgica? _

_-Si me __llegó tu carta. Bien me fue, ya __sabes __que __Bélgica es hermoso-dijo la chica mintiendo, ya que no había ido a Bélgic__a. Su verano había sido rotundamente opuesto a lo que le había dicho a su amiga._

_-Que __alegría- dijo __Ginny__sonriendo__, mas su mirada se opaco al fijar en el cuerpo de la castaña- ¿qué__ te __hiciste__ en el brazo?- dijo la chica fijando sus ojos color chocolate en el brazo vendado de __Hermione_

_-Nada__-repuso la chica nerviosa-__fue un descuido mío. Caí de las escaleras del hotel_

_-__Hermione__¿estás__ bien?-le dijo la pelirroja cambiando una sonrisa por una expresión de preocupación, ya que le __parecía__ extraño que la chica siempre tan controlada, se haya comportado de manera nerviosa _

_-Si, niña, fue una tontera, un descuido, ya sabes__-dijo __Hermione__ tratando de no darle más vuelta al asunto y darlo por terminado-..__hey__¿__y los chicos donde __están__?-pregunto la chica cambiando de tema rápidamente _

_-En el compartimento__De__ hecho te venía a buscar!-dijo __Ginny__ sonriendo nuevamente- ellos ya estaban __preguntándome__ por ti, ya sabes lo sobre protectores que son_

_-__Uff__No sabes cuánto. Estos seis años han sido lo suficiente para asfixiarme, pero__ son adorables igual- dijo la chica sonriendo- Bueno __genial. ¿M__e ayudas con la maleta__-__preguntó__Hermione__ mostrándole a la__pelirroja dos maletas __que por su apariencia se veían muy pesadas _

_-__¡__Libros! __¡__Li__bros! y más Libros__ Tu no cambias, __Hermione__- exclamó __Ginny__ divertida-__Es __el compartimento 204, __ándate__ ya, que o si__no te vas a topar con medio mundo y te demoraras horas en llegar_

_-Gracias __Ginn__Después__ tu y yo tenemos que hablar de cierta persona__¿no crees?-__dijo __Hermione__ burlonamente__, al ver como su amiga enrojecía_

_-__¡ __Granger__ANDATE!-__ ordenó __Ginny__ visiblemente avergonzada_

_Hermione__ llego al c__ompartimento señalado por __Ginny__ y para felicidad de ella, no se __encontró__ con nada ni nadie desagradable__. A__l entrar vio a sus dos queridos amigos, pero a uno de ellos no tan bien como le __hubiese__ gustado, se veía que había sufrido mucho;__estaba desgastado y un poco más flaco de lo normal, sus ojos verdes denotaban desesperanza__, tristeza y angustia. Se podía ver que el mal lo estaba acechando día tras día, noche tras noche._

_-__¡__Herm__!-dijo Ron abrazándola fuer__temente dejándola sin aire al v__erla entrar- __¿Có__mo __estás?__, estas más flaca, __¿__e__stas__ comiendo bien? __Estas pálida_

_-__¡__Ron! __¿Quieres parar?__-grito __Hermione__ media divertida media enojada- __con do__s padres yo ya tengo suficiente¿cómo esta?_

_-__¿__Bien y __tú__?-pregunto el pelirrojo __sonriéndole, pero sus ojos azules__ intensos, todavía la miraban con ojos críticos _

_-Bien__-la chica iba a seguir hablando cuando Harry la abraza fuertemente, dejando a __Hermione__ conmocionada__, Harry no estaba; en absoluto. Nunca__ demostraba tanto sus sentimientos__Estaba__ peor de lo que ella pensaba, y peor de lo que le__ había dicho __Dumbledore__ antes de volver a Londres_

_-__Que gusto verte, __Hermione__. Te he echado mucho de menos- __le dijo el chico alegremente, más bien sus ojos no sonreían mucho, estaban oscurecidos por la tristeza -__¿có__mo has estado? __¿Có__mo estuvo Bélgica? _

_-__¡__Bien__-mintió la chica- Te mueres__-mintió nuevamente__, verás que …_

_-__¿__Y __qué__te paso en el brazo?-le preguntó__ Ron preocupado__ interrumpiéndola__ mientras sus ojos se fijaban en la venda de la chica _

_-__Ron¡basta!- exclamó __Hermione__ molesta- Me caí de una escalera y punto_

_-__¿__Segura __Hermione__?-dijo Harry poco convencido, mientras sus ojos bajaban y miraban la pequeña muñeca de su amiga _

_-__Ahh__ le __están__ preguntando lo del brazo__-pregunto __Ginny__ al entrar al andén al ver como los chicos dirigían su mirada a la muñeca de la castaña. La muchacha era bastante suspicaz cuando se lo proponía_

_-Correcto hermanita. __Hermione__ nos estaba contando la causa de su herida__-dijo el chico mientras hablaba con su hermana, más bien su mirada seguía puesta en el cuerpo de __Hermione_

_-Bueno chicos, cuéntenme como estuvo __Cor__nwalls__Ginny__ me dijo muy poco. Sigan contándome¡__que rabia no haber podido ir__...-dijo __Hermione__ rápidamente para que __no siguieran interrogándola__- no me han contado nada, lo mío de Bélgica no es muy interesante, estuve típico con mi familia, cuéntenme ustedes_

___****__**0**__****___

_**0**_

_**0**_

PRESENTE:

Se despertó súbitamente por una fuerte luz. Se encontraba tirado en el suelo apoyado en un duro tronco cual le enterraba todas sus astillas en el cuello y la cabeza. El hechizo había dejado de funcionar, algo estaba pasando en el presente, algo había interrumpido a Granger. Abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo dejo anonado..

Estaba Pansy Parkinson con su varita señalando a la castaña, cual estaba a tres metros de ella hincada, sosteniéndose el abdomen cual sangraba un poco, manchando su túnica negra de Gryffindor. La chica estaba pálida, pero en sus ojos igualmente se veía la esperanza y cierta arrogancia..

Ella no se sentía rendida, hasta el podía jurar que la situación le divertía, a pesar de estar sola en el bosque a la merced de dos poderosos y malignos mortífagos..

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Pansy al ver al mortifago levantarse con sus manos tocándose la cabeza- no sé qué te hizo la sangre sucia, pero lo pagará enserio..-dijo la chica con malicia, sin dejar de apuntar a Hermione

-Si estoy bien, la sangre sucia me tiro un poderoso hechizo, pero no sé algo raro me hizo, pero tienes razón eso no es lo que importa, lo que importa es como se lo haremos pagar..-dijo el chico caminando hacia donde estaba Pansy mirando con desprecio a Hermione, con un odio indescriptible, sus ojos fríos como el acero eran y más duros se veían cuando eran dominados por el odio que sentía en ese momento..

-¿Y tu máscara?-le pregunto el mortífago suspicazmente a la Slytherin

-La inmunda al atacarme hizo que explotase ..-dijo la muchacha duramente- ¿Y la tuya?

-Se rompió me atacó Granger,pero ya no importa..Igual va a morir ella en este mismo instante, no podrá decirle nada a nadie de mi identidad ni la tuya¿no es así Granger?-dijo maliciosamente el chico, dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio que el sólo podía lograr hacerla estremecer hasta su fibra más interna, pero esa noche era todo distinto.

Ella no iba a ceder jamás

-Tonto-dijo la chica a duras penas- no voy a morir, pero si fuera tu me preocuparía por la vida de tu asquerosa perra faldera ..-dijo la chica señalando con la mirada a Pansy, logrando que la mortifaga se enfureciera

-¿Cómo te atreves?-grito Pansy la muchacha, alzando su varita- Cruc..

Pero el mortífago se le adelanto y le pegó un combo a Hermione en pleno estomago, lo que hizo que la chica cayese al suelo nuevamente. Estaba más pálida que antes, el dolor era demasiado fuerte y sangraba con más fuerza que antes. Pero debía seguir, no la podían vencer.

-Ya es suficiente, acabemos con ella-dijo Pansy fríamente-ya no le queda vida, mejor matémosla ya. Así nuestro amo estará muy feliz con nosotros, ya qué ella es fundamental para el plan en contra de nosotros. Sí ella muere ya el plan no podrá realizarse y nosotros venceremos..

-Pansy, déjame a mí-dijo el chico con voz suplicante interponiendose entre las dos-quiero vengarme por todo,por ser la asquerosa rata que es, ella será la primera sangre sucia en caer..

-Está bien-dijo ella con voz maliciosa-toma mi varita, ya que la tuya la debes haber perdido..- decía esto mientras le pasaba su varita

Pero en ese instante, Hermione fue más rápida y saco su varita, y gritó:

- Adagio!-haciendo que de su varita saliese una luz brillante que impactó en el cuerpo de la mortífaga, haciendo que esta saliese volando por los aires y que cayese inconsciente entre los matorrales junto a su varita

El mortífago salió corriendo hacia los matorrales tras la varita de Pansy con toda la velocidad que le permitía su estado de aturdimiento, cuando Hermione le grito con fuerza :

-¡Detente! Contigo no he terminado, vamos en el comienzo -dijo Hermione tratando de hablar lo más fuerte posible, pero sentía que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.. Le costaba respirar

-¡Granger¿Es que no entiendes que por más cosas que me muestres no vas a cambiarme? - le gritó el chico colérico fulminándola con la mirada- me puedes mostrar cualquier cosa, que yo te jure amor eterno y todas esas cosas, pero eso no te lo voy a creer. Deberías saber que soy frío, despiadado, un mortifago leal a su amo. Nada ni nadie podría cambiarme, ni una asquerosa sangre sucia como tú..-decía el chico escupiendo veneno, pero fue interrumpido por la potente voz de la chica..

- ¡ES QUE YA NO QUIERO CAMBIARTE! YA NO LO HIZE Y YA NO PODRE! NO QUEDA TIEMPO, SE NOTA EN EL AGUA, EN LA TIERRA, SE PUEDE OLER EN EL VIENTO, ES QUE ACASO NO LO SIENTES¿TAN AJENO ERES A TU MUNDO? -dijo la chica furiosa parándose a duras penas- ¡QUIERO QUE RECUERDES! ESO ES TODO- exclamó vehemente- ya que por desgracias mucho depende de ti, más que la salvación de mi alma y mi corazón. De ti r dependen muchas vidas, y si tú sigues hablando estupideces no llegaremos a ninguna parte¡así que por favor cállate y continuemos!- y diciendo esto alzó su varita hacia él y dijo débilmente-_Recordaus__Pasauos_

FIN PRESENTE

_Al bajar del tren, los cuatro amigos se __subieron al coche __que los llevaría al castillo, mientras cambiaban impresiones con respecto a lo que había sido sus veranos. Los que habían visitado __Cornwalls__ le relataban a __Hermione__ sus aventuras. A pesar de la alegría con la que sus amigos contaban sus anécdotas, ella se sentía ajena a todo aquello que fuese una experiencia alegre.__L__a vi__da la había golpeado duramente __durante los últimos años__. E__sos golpes __habían absorbido un poco su alegría, pero el hecho de estar con sus amigos nuevamente en el colegio le llenaron el corazón de esperanzas, alegría y de ganas de seguir._

_La chica estaba apoyada en el asiento y miraba la oscuridad de la noche, donde las estrellas brillaban por su ausencia__. Fijó su mirada en el pálido rostro de Harry, __el__ cual demostraba una __profunda__ preocupación__. Ella no podía saber a ciencia exacta que es lo que estaba sucediendo en la cabeza de Harry en esos momentos, pero podía adivinar que se trataba del inminente enfrentamiento entre él y __Voldemort__. Conociendo a Harry también podía adivinar cómo a él le preocupaba el bienestar de sus seres queridos. S__abía el chic__o que su destino estaba marcado__ por esa horrible profecía, cual pronto se llevaría __a cabo. Ella jamás olvidaría la cálida tarde del último curso del año pasado, cuando Harry les reveló finalmente toda la verdad a ella y a Ron. _

_**Flash Back**_

_**Los tres amigos de **__**Gryffindor**__** caminaban por el lago en una tarde soleada, en su último día del sexto curso, hace mucho tiempo que no estaban juntos, y sentían una profunda alegría por estar de nuevo juntos; caminando en el lago como en los viejos tiempo. **_

_****__****__**Hace solo 4 días Harry y Ron habían escapado de **__**Voldemort**__** nuevamente muy airosos**__**. El autoproclamado Señor Oscuro**__** y sus aliados casi lograron su objetivo de liquidar a Harry, pero no pud**__**ieron**__** lograr su anhelado deseo a no ser por la interferencia de **__**Colagusano**__** que salvo la vida de los dos chicos, pagando así la deuda que tenía con Harry, y perdiendo su vida al sacrificarse por los dos amigos. **__****_

_****__**Hermione**__** había llegado de San **__**Mungos**__**, recién el día anterior, ella en las vacaciones de Pascua, en Abril había sido atacada por los **__**mortifagos**__** mientras se encontraba en su casa con su familia, durante una noche, donde ella se encontraba sola en su casa, estando durante los siguientes meses al borde de la muerte, y recién a comienzos de Mayo recupero la conciencia, y después de dos meses del ataque pudo salir de San **__**Mungos**__** e irse a su casa a descansar unos **__**días,para**__** luego estar los últimos días **__**de su sexto curso, en **__**Hogwarts**__**. Esos días eran días de terror y oscuridad. Días de tiniebla, donde parecía que la esperanza se iba muriendo a segundos.**___

_****_

_****__**-**__**Hermione**____**¿**__** te**__** sientes bien?- le pregunto Ron al ver el rostro pálido y flaco de su amiga, mientras caminaban por las orillas del**____**lago **_

_****__****__**-Oh sí**__** Ron, no te preocupes estoy bien –le dijo la chica **__**sonriéndole**___

_****__****__**-**__**¿**__**Segu**__**ra?-le dijo el chico preocupado, mientras recordaba con dolor todos los meses en que su amiga había estado al borde de la muerte.**___

_****__****__**-**__**Ahh**__**! Sí**__** Ronald, estas peor que m**__**is padres- le dijo la chica sus**__**pirando, medio enojada por la insistencia del chico **_

_****__****__**-Harry**__**¿**__**qué**__** te pasa?-le pregunto a su amigo el cual había estado callado por mucho rato y con la vista perdida-te noto raro desde lo de V-**__**Vol**__**-**__**Voldemort**__**- dijo Ron titubeando al decir el nombre de **__**Voldemort**_

___****__****__**-**__**Debo contarles algo**__**- dijo el **__**moreno clavando su mirada en el lago. Parecía estar acumulando el valor suficiente para proclamar las terribles palabras que parecían estar ahogándolo desde hace días**____****_

_****__****__**-**__**Harry, me alegro que por fin lo hablaras, sentía que nos querías decir algo desde hace mucho tiempo**____**¿**__**Era**__** lo que me ibas a decir en la antes de que me fuera de **__**Hogwarts**__**, días antes que me atacaran?-**__** le preguntó**____**Hermione**__** comprensivamente, mirando con tristeza a su amigo **__****_

_****__****__**-Si tienes que perdonarme, todo esto es por mi culpa**__** y tú también**__** Ron**__**. C**__**asi te matan, casi te han matado en**__** todos estos años por mi culpa. ¡P**__**or mi! **__**Cómo si valiera la pena tanto sacrificio- dijo duramente el moreno. En su fría y dura voz se podía percibir un tono de desesperación mal camuflado- **__**Ustedes son lo más importante para mí, y yo en vez de cuidarlos los expongo siempre a una muerte segura!-dijo el chico con un dejo de ira**__**- Esto no puede seguir así**____****__****__****__****__****__**-**__**¿**__**Por **__**qué**__** dices eso Harry?-le pregunto Ron impresionado- tu siempre nos has cuidado y **______****_

_****__**-Déjalo hablar Ron, pero por favor sentémoslos en **__**la**__** hierba, que me siento un poco mareada por favor- dijo la chica con **__**firme, a pesar de lo débil que se estaba sintiendo en esos momentos**_

__

_****__****__**-Chicos les tengo que contar la razón de que yo haya estado comportándome últimamente de forma extraña y porque siempre llegaba tarde a la torre y **__**porque**__** me trate de alejar de ustedes**____**Todo**__** esto es por una profecía que se dijo hace aproximadamente 17 años**______****_

_****_

_****__**-**__**¿**__**La profecía del departamento de misterios?-pregunto Ron pasando por alto la mirada asesina de **__**Hermione**____****_

_****__****__**-Si, bueno aquí va**____**-Harry les relato a sus amigos durante más de 15 minutos el contenid**__**o de la profecía, y como lo supo gracias a **__**Dumbledore**__**, quien después del ministerio de magia le había **__**relado**__** la verdad sobre su relación con **__**Voldemor**__**. No sólo habló de la profecía, sino también de sus temores y angustias. Harry Potter estaba siendo completamente honesto con sus amigos y con él mismo después de muchos meses de penurias**____**- En fin **__**Voldemort**__** me quiere muerto, y va a hacer todo lo posible para lograrlo. Todo. Y eso significa acabar con todo quien se imponga en su camino, como mis seres queridos. El va a destruirme de a poco, es su estilo. Va a dejarme sin nada ni nadie, es por eso que debo alejarme de ustedes cuanto antes. Jamás me podría perdonar si ustedes mueren por mí culpa**____****__****_

_**-**__**Y yo jamás me perdonaría abandonarte en esto, viejo- cortó Ron, sin girar su mirada a **__**Hermione**__**. Sabía que la castaña iba a estar de acuerdo con él y que no le iba a dirigir una de sus muy bien conocidas miradas asesinas- Y creo que **__**Hermione**__** es de la misma opinión**__****_

_****__****__**La chica asintió c**__**on **__**la cabeza**__**. De**__** su rostro caían silenciosas lágrimas, que preocupaban internamente a sus mejores amigos **__****_

_****__****__**-Pero mira como estas **__**Hermione**__**, casi mueres**__**. L**__**o has dado todo por **__**mí**____**Casi**__** mueres, creo que nunca me lo voy a perdonar**____**- comenzó a decir Harry tercamente**__****__****__****_

_****__****__**-Basta Harry**____** BASTA**____**-le dijo la chica- no lo he dado todo por ti, darlo todo es la**__** vid**__**, y yo**__** sigo viva **__**dispuesta a dar mi vida si es necesario.**____**Estoy dispuesta a darlo todo por ti, todo.**____**Juro**__** que voy a darlo por ti todo, haré lo que menos me gusta, todo por tu bien y por los que quiero, no me importa arriesgar mi vida**__**..es**__** mi misión darlo todo.. **__**Es mi voluntad y tú no puedes hacer nada por doblegarla**_

_**Y pronunciando finalmente aquellas definitivas palabras, la muchacha de paró ágilmente y dirigiéndoles una última mirada a sus atónitos amigos, se puso a caminar lo más rápido que podían sus débiles piernas hacia el castillo.**_

_**Nada ni nadie podría detenerla jamás**_

_**Su destino ya estaba decidido**_

_**Salvaría a sus seres queridos sacrificándolo todo**_

_**Todo**__****_

_****__**-----------------Fin Flash Back----------------------**_

_Los pensamientos de la muchacha se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió que las puertas del coche se abrían y sus amigos comenzaban a descender del coche. __Hermione__ al bajar de este, pudo ver la mano amorosa que la había ayudado a descender._

_-No quiero sonar __repititivo__Hermione__, pero debes saber que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Tú sabes que hasta los más fuertes necesitan ayuda¿no?_

_Harry al verla que no respondía y al ver su rostro pálido y flaco, mirando el suelo_

_-__Hermione__ tu sabes qu__e puedes contar conmigo, sabes __q__ue te quiero mucho, yo siempre __estaré__ ahí, y cuando __estés__ preparada me puedes decir lo que ocultas__-le dijo dulcemente _

_-Oh Harry-susurro la chica __abrazándolo__ fuertemente__, para sorpresa y agrado de su amigo__-Esta bien, Harry-dijo la chica separándose de __el__ con los ojos lagrimosos-ya llegara el momento-sonriéndole__, mientras se __sepaba__ del cuerpo cálido del moreno_

_-Así me gusta__- dijo el moreno sonriendo- ¿Sabes? __Vamos a comer algo, estas demasiado delgada para mi gusto. Ya sabes que si estas en huesos ningún hombre te va a tomar en cuenta__-le dijo el chico tomándola de la mano __divertidamente_

_-__¡Harry Potter!- gritó __Hermione__ medio furiosa y divertida, mientras se dejaba guiar por su amigo hacia el interior del castillo._

_Unos ojos grises y fríos miraban la escena__ de los dos amigos de la mano. El rostro pálido miraba con desdén aquella escena que se le antojaba vomitiva. Si había algo que el detestara exageradamente, cual era por supuesto la mayoría de las cosas, sería Potter y su asquerosa pandilla, formada por los dos traidores de sangre __Weasleys__, la lunática de __Lovegood__ y la arrogante sabe lo todo sangre sucia de __Granger__. Obviamente que detestaba al resto de los __Gryffindors__Hufflepuffs__ y __Revenclaws__ amigos de ellos, pero eran específicamente los cuatro anteriores a quienes el detestaba especialmente._

_Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa malévola mientras caminaba hacia el interior del castillo. El conocía algo que los podría dañar para siempre, y estaba dispuesto a utilizarlo en el caso de que ese "grupo" se cruzase en su camino._

_Lo cual estaba el cien por ciento de que ocurriría_

_Y si no ocurría, el buscaría la manera de que así fuera_

_Draco__Malfoy__ ya podía saborear la venganza_

-

-

**FIN CAPÍTULO**

-

-

_--_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Re editado 21/02/08

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. El Pacto

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a la vasta imaginación de J.K Rowling_

0

0

**Devuélveme la vida**

0

0

4. El Pacto

0

0

_Los tres amigos estaban sentados e la mesa de Gryffindor saboreando exquisitos platos, de todas las variedades inimaginables, el viaje los dejo hambrientos._

_-Jaja en Cornwalls la carne la servían así- decía Ron con l aboca llena de carne, mientras señalaba unos bollitos de carne_

_-ES GENIAL!..mi tía vive ahí..Vive en una cueva y hace unas invocaciones a la luna geniales- dijo Lavender riéndose- de hecho las vacaciones las pase ahí con Parvati..y nos pasamos haciendo de esas invocaciones, la profesora Trelawney va a estar feliz cuando le digamos lo que aprendimos.._

_-Enserio?-pregunto Ron con sorpresa- no las vimos_

_-Hey Ron, me casas el puré?-le dijo Harry sonriendo a su amigo, el quería aprovechar todos los momentos posibles de felicidad, y ahora lo estaba pasando muy bien, al ver a sus amigos felices, en una situación tan acogedora_

_-Jaja al tiro Harry..hey Hermione, porque no comes?- le pregunto Ron alzando una ceja, viendo que el plato de su amiga estaba lleno_

_-Es que no tengo mucha hambre Ron jaja, te ves demasiado gracioso asi! Con la boca llena de comida-le dijo la chica dedicándole una sonrisa que hizo que el chico se sonrojara_

_-Jaja así como?-dijo Ron un poco cohibido- mira Herm te quieres reír..mira ahí esta el hurón de Malfoy que esta con cara de amargado más que nunca, y Parkinson subiéndose encima de él, nada más cómico jeje.._

_-Si esta divertida la escena, cuanto lo detesto, ojala que este año nome fastidie, por que o sino le voy a dar su merecido de lo lindo – dijo Harry- se acuerdan cuando Moody lo transformo en hurón y .._

_Pero Harry se había callado ante la expresión de la cara de Hermione, cual denotaba profundo odia y repulsión, jamás pensó ver una expresión así en la cara de su amiga.._

_-Herm que te pasa?-le pregunto Harry impresionado ante la cara de su amiga, cual no se daba cuenta que estaba siendo observada con tal intensidad por sus amigos_

_-Lo odio..me enferma – susurro Hermione con ira contenida- no me explico por que tenemos que aguantar con su existencia.._

_-Hermione..que te pasa?- pregunto Harry preocupado- porque estas tan agresiva?-le inquirió el chico- te hizo algo malo?- dijo el chico tomando la mano de la chica cual estaba muy fría-por que si te hizo algo voy y lo mato.._

_-Uff acá tengo a dos agresivos- exclamo Ron- pero también lo mato; así k somos 3 jeje, te hizo algo nuevo, porque voy y le reviento la cara..-dijo Ron mirando con cara asesina a Malfoy_

_-Nada -mintio la chica- solo su existencia, y la de su familia -dijo con una expresión que atemorizo a los chicos, el aura de Hermione estaba desprendiendo mucha rabia, como si estuviese toda la energía negativa siendo atraída a su cuerpo -saben chicos, voy a ir a la biblioteca, nos vemos después..-Rayos! Como odio mentirle a mis amigos, pero más odio a Malfoy, a su padre en especial, por lo que me hizo ese viejo en el verano, es una sensación que me ahoga, el de seguir mintiendo..me estoi ahogando..rayos no creo que lo pueda soportar hice bien en irme de ahí, o sino demás que se me hubiese salido algo, o hubiese explotado..no soporto mentirle a mis amigos ;el tratar de ayudarlos ;me esta matando ;bueno yo tome esto, es el camino que yo elegi ;el fin justifica los medios, debo seguir mintiéndoles en el sentido de que no me pasa nada y de que fui a Bélgica e las vacaciones, cuando la verdad es tan lugubre y negativa, me odiarían para siempre...debo tranquilizarme; a fin de cuentas ;el fin justifica los medios- penso la chica mientras caminaba por los fríos pasillos de Hogwarts, para dar con el patio.._

_Se había ido, dejando a sus amigos solos, y abatidos..pensando en la extrañeza de su comportamiento.._

_-No sabia que lo odiaba tanto..-dijo Harry intrigado_

_-Yo tampoco, pero no es para menos le dice todo el rato sangre sucia y cosas por el estilo..yo también tendría ese bueno..ese bueno..ese.._

_-Odio-termino Harry tomando jugo- pero aca hay algo más Ron, hay algo más y lo siento, Hermione no nos esta diciendo la verdad, o toda la verdad.._

_Hermione salió corriendo por el pasillo y casi choca contra unas alumnas de primero..sus ojos estaban bañados en lagrimas, ;de pena, de rabia, de impotencia . sentía tanta pena por sus amigos, por Harry que estaba mal, por mentirles y tener que ocultarles la verdad, ;tener que decirles que se fue a Bélgica, ;cuando en verdad ella fue al infierno en la tierra; a enfrentarse con esos seres que tanto odiaba, aparentar que era uno de ellos, ;tenía rabia contra el destino que le deparaba a ella y a sus amigos ;sentía que estaba pasando por un túnel y k la luz no llegaba no llegaba ; quiero ver luz!-exclamaba la chica desesperada- también sentía rabia por Malfoy; como lo detestaba ;más que nunca, lo pasado en el verano la estaba haciendo odiarlo, a el y a su estúpida familia_

_  
La chica se sentó en una verja que había cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid y se quedo mirando durante minutos el ;cual parecía tan tranquilo, tan pacifíco ;era bosque de vida y bosque de muerte, de salvación y perdición, para ella, para su historia..para todo_

_-Herm k haces aca?- le pregunto una voz ronca y grutural pero llena de ternura, alejándola de sus fatídicos pensamientos.._

_-Oh Hagrid!-dijo la chica abrazándolo al ver de quién se trataba- no sabes, n lo soporto más, so lo quiero k esto acabe..despertar y haber entendido que todo lo vivido fue solo un mal sueño una pesadilla_

_-Calma mi niñita, yo estoi acá para apoyarte y servirte de consuelo -le dijo Hagrid dándole palmaditas en la cabeza- elegiste un camino difícil Hermione, pero yo creo que es el correcto..aunque el camino se vea oscuro, y por más oscuro que sea, inclusive más que la noche sin luna ni estrellas, hay una luz, unaluz que se encuentra en tu interior.._

_-Lo crees?- dijo la chica mirándolo con los húmedos, a los ojos color pardo del semi gigante que demostraban bondad y esperanza en sus ojos_

_-Si, te estas sacrificando por tus seres queridos, estas haciendo todo esto para ayudar a los que quieres, y a la comunidad mágica, Hermione, fuiste muy valiente tras haber tomado esa decisión, muy valiente, no sabes como te admiro, y yo no soy el único que te admira por todo lo que has hecho y por todo lo que has sacrificado..-dijo el semi gigante mirando el brazo de la muchacha_

_-Quiénes?- inquirió la chica_

_-Ya sabes quienes, la Orden y también Dumbledore, por supuesto, el no te dio esa misión si no hubiese creído que eras capaz de realizarla; pero debes seguir siendo fuerte, recién todo esta comenzando mi niña, tienes k ser fuerte, se ve, se siente, se huele que los tiempos que vienen, van a ser duros.._

_-Hagrid ya sé, lo que pasa es que no soporto esta oscuridad, no soporto esta incertidumbre, no soporto mentirle a Harry y a los seres que quiero, resiento más sucia que Lucius Malfoy, más sucia que..-decía la chica con mucha rápidez_

_-Pero te diferencias de ellos porque tu lo haces para bien, por tus amigos, para ayudarlos desinteresadamente, Hermione eres una buena persona, tienes que seguir adelante, tu puedes, se que puedes, tu has sido una chica muy valiente estos años..-le dijo Hagrid acariciando la espalda de la muchacha_

_-Gracias Hagrid!-dijo la chica soltándose de el- eres un sol!..sabes me voy a dormir ;mañana tenemos clases temprano y la primera hora es defensa contray llega profesor no quiero darle una mala imagen, y aparte quiero empezar bien conlos estudios- dijo la chica sonriendo- Gracias Hagrid por darme fuerzas y ánimos, no sabes como lo necesitaba, como que me has dado bencina para seguir adelante.._

_-De nada Mione, tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre, que se te grave en tu cabeza- dijo Hagrid poniéndose un dedo en las sienes- que se te grave.._

_-Gracias Hagrid, de verdad..-dijo la chica despidiéndose de él con la mano, mientras se alejaba del bosque_

_-De nada Herm-dijo el gigante sonriendo tristemente, sabía perfectamente que Hermione Granger iba a sufrir, lo sentía, sentía que esa oscuridad que se acercaba trataría de absorber a Hermione, sin piedad, que ella se transformaría en parte de ella, pero el tenía la esperanza que ella, saldría..solo esperaba que esa oscuridad no se presentase tan pronto.._

_Hermione miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las 12 de la noche_

_-Rayos! Cuanto rato he estado en el bosque sola, ojala k nadie haya notado mi ausencia -pensó la mientras entraba corriendo a la sala común cual estaba desabitada.._

_-Jaja que irónico, soy prefecta y para remate llego tarde y ya rompí un par de reglas, definitivamente Harry y Ron me pegaran su rebeldía- pensaba la chica con una son risa en sus labios cuando entraba a la pieza de las mujeres-mejor me voy a acostar ahora, mañana comienza mi ultimo año, tengo que partir bien, no? Jaja nunca imagine esta escena..el comienzo de mi fin en Hogwarts.._

_La chica se desvistió y se puso su pijama rápidamente y no tardo en dormirse estaba agotada, su mente estaba siendo acosada por muchos temores y oscuridades, y sombras del pasado, que la perturbaban, y eso la agotaba tanto física como psicológicamente. _

_**Pero esta vez su mente la transporto por bellos pasajes campos con flores de papel y dulces nubes que cantaban canciones de cunas, pero de repente se sintió caer en un hoyo negro y cayo en un cementerio, cual estaba plagado de lápidas, y se respiraba el miedo en ella, hacia mucho frío y había cierta malignidad en el aire y pudo ver a 5 personas, 2 chicos y tres chicas, la pelirroja sangraba notoriamente en la pierna, y una chica castaña le curaba la pierna. Se olía y se sentía el temor, la incertidumbre, la sangre y la muerte... Ella quería acercarse ver de quienes se trataban, y que que relación tenían con ella y su vida..quería saber con mayor claridad de que se trataba..Pero al acercarse algo no la dejaba pasar, ¿era miedo? ¿el destino? ¿qué?..La misteriosa fuerza iba cediendo, iba a lograr vislumbrar a los misteriosos personajes de sus sueños cuando..**_

_-HERMIONE GRANGER! DESPIERTATE!- le dijo Lavender con una sonrisa en los labios tirándole un cojín a Hermione en la cabeza- te deberías a ver despertado hace media hora! Son las 8:40! Las clases comienzan haber exactamente en.._

_-20 minutos!-colaboro Parvati riéndose ante la cara de confusión que poníala chica- Dios mió Herm apurate! Por que te quedas así quieta y muda..?_

_-Es que soñe algo muy extraño, rayos que hora me dijiste que era Parvati?- dijo Hermione confundida mientras miraba por la ventanala oscuridad del día- debe ser temprano, esta todo tan oscuro..-dijo con seguridad la chica_

_-Esta oscuro, por que si, pero adivina Herm que no todo lo que ves, es lo que parece, ya que son las..-dijo Lavander- redoble de tambores.._

_-Las 8:40! – gritaron las 2 amigas al unísono_

_-Rayos! Oh! Como puede estar pasando esto!-dijo la chica saltando de su cama- Por que no me despertaron! Que voy a hacer? Voy a suspender!_

_-Te tratamos de despertar, como hace 10 minutos pero eras imposible, vaya que sueño más profundo! – exclamo Parvati- Shh! Pícala!_

_-Anda a ducharte Hermione!- le decía Lavander medio divertida medio preocupada- vas a causar mala impresión en el profesor nuevo.._

_  
-VERDAD! TENEMOS DEFENSA!- gritola castaña, saltando de su cama, como si en ese momento hubiese habido un cataclismo- debo apurarme! Gracias chicas_

_-Jaja Herm, te vemos allá, nosotras te justificamos- le dijo Lavender antes de salir con su mochila junto a Parvati, quién laminaba sonriendo_

_-Gracias son un sol!- y salio corriendo en dirección a las duchas con una sonrisa en la cara, pero le había preocupado el sueño, estaba asustada, nunca había soñado algo tan real.._

_Hermione corría como desatada por todo el colego, llevaba 10 minutos atrasada, y para rematarlo no había alanzado a desayunar, a duras penas se tomo un vaso de agua y sería, corría como loca para llegar al 7mo piso, al aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras- por favor que el profesor sea comprensivo, como tengo tan mala suerte, va a ser alguien más desagradable que Snape! Más encima clases con los de Slytherin, como tengo tan mala suerte? Ya se ve el comienzo de todo algo negro- pensaba la chica mientras corría - Ya estoy acá, cálmate Hermione Granger, cálmate, ahora toca a la puerta y entra, no no mejor llega y entra, pero despacio- se dijo la chica al llegar por fin al aula de defensa_

_La chica apoyo su mano e n la manilla y tiro de ella y al entrar y al ver el profesor no pudo evitar de proferir un gritito, que fue ahogado por una de sus manos_

_Víctor Krum estaba ante la pizarra explicándoles a los chicos los contenidos del año_

_-Señorita Granger..Veo que llega tarde- dijo Víktor Krum con una voz de pocos amigos, lo que petrifico a Hermione, e hizo que se quedara paralizada en la puerta- Pase señorita Granger, que no muerdo..A que se debe el atraso?_

_-Eee si profesor Krum, es k..bueno yo estaba y bueno..-comenzo a decir Hermione entrando a la clase_

_-Es que nada, siéntate si no quieres un castigo-dijo el chico haciendo un gesto de impaciencia, lo que demostraba que estaba muy impaciente_

_Hermione se quedo confusa ante las duras y frías palabras del chico, y lo único que atino a hacer fue caminar..algo no andaba bien, Viktor Krum haciendo clases en Hogwarts? Algo no andaba nada de bien..para que Dumbledorelo querría en el colegio? Y por que se comportaba tan frío y duro con ella? Que rayos pasaba?por que se comportaba así con ella..no es que eran compañeros y se deberían tratar con amabilidad?.._

_Hermione se fue a sentar junto a Harry y Ron al final de la sala..aliviada de que sus amigos le hubiesen guardado una silla, ya que o sino se hubiese tenido que sentar ante la fría y dura mirada de quién fue su novio.._

_-Bueno y como estaba explicando antes de la afortunada interrupción de la señorita Granger, estaba viendo, que en este año la teoría no la vamos a ver-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- No, no vamos a verla, vamos a hacer pura práctica, lo que yo creo que no les molestara en absoluto.._

_Todos los chicos incluidos los de Slytherin estaban entusiasmados, muy entusiasmados, en la cara de Draco Malfoy se dibujo una sonrisa sádica, ya que ahora podría mostrar al trío dorado de Hogwarts lo poderoso que era, y si podía pelear al frente de uno de ellos lo haría trizas, lo quebraría, era su momento de venganza, de cobrar sangre, y de dañar lo más posible a Potter,al pobretón y a la asquerosa sangre sucia_

_-Pero señor, eso no es de cierta forma ilegal?- dijo Hermione alzando la mano, dando fin a los murmullos en la clase ante la novedosa y polémica declaración de Krum_

_-Explícate Granger-le dijo Krum con mirada asesina_

_-Bueno, como vamos a dar unos EXTASIS buenos, sin saber la teoría..es necesario saber tanto la práctica como la teoría..-comenzó a decir Hermione pero fue interrumpida por la glacial voz del chico_

_-Eso no es problema, para eso esta el libro..así que ya tiene entretención y cosas para hacer Granger, pero cuidado Granger que te va a salir una cola de tanto leer, vas a ser ahí un auténtico ratón de biblioteca.._

_  
Hermione enrojeció pero no bajo la mirada, siempre orgullosa, a pesar de que los Slytherins reían de lo lindo, por el comentario de Krum _

_-Por lo menos sabré más que usted,;-dijo Hermione con sarcasmo dcidiendo que no iba a dejarse caer como victima de los sarcasmos de Krum, no estaba para que nadie la molestara y la insultara así_

_-Se te olvida quien manda aca Granger-dijo Krum con voz molesta y tratando de contener la ira- Bueno, bueno, si eres tan lista, te gustara saber que vas a ser la primera en batirte a duelo contra quién yo designe..por provocarme, espero que esto te sirva de lección_

_-Provocarlo?-salto Ron enojado, su cara estaba roja de la ira- usted la provoco!_

_-Silencio Weasley, si no quieres que te castigue..ahora bien por favor pon tu humanidad Granger sobre la tarima, quieres?-pregunto elchico con malicia_

_Hermione se levanto de su banco con la mirada arriba llena de ira y orgullo, ya se vengaría de Krum, ya se vengaría pelearía con todas sus ganas, y le daría una paliza a quién le pusiera como contrincante.._

_-Bien Granger, ahora te vas a enfrentar con- dijo con una sonrisa muy maliciosa que a Hermione no le gusto, mientras sus ojos negros cargados de sadismo-..Malfoy pasa para adelante_

_Hermione se quedo muda del impacto..así que Krum la haría pelear frente a una de las personas que ella más odiaba, siendo el conciente de el odio que sentía por Draco Malfoy, ¿Cómo podía? ¿Qué le pasaba? Ese no era el Viktor Krum que ella conocía..¿Que era todo esto?..La piel de Hermione palidecio al ver al chico que tanto odiaba parandose de su silla, y caminando con todo su porte, belleza y malicia hacia la tarima, donde ella, sola, sin protección, se encontraba a la merced..de uno de sus peores enemigosA _

_-Señor, porque no otra persona!-protesto la chica enojada volviendo a la realidad- yo no quiero pelear con Malfoy..por favor señor designe a otra persona..¿por que justo Malfoy?-pregunto la chica mientras en sus ojos salían chispas de ira_

_-Por que no-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, dando una pequeña y seca respuesta a la chica provocando que la ira en ella se incendiara contra él más que nunca_

_Draco Malfoy, se subió a la tarima con suma elegancia, y miraba la escena con ojos maliciosos, mientras de su túnica sacaba su bella y negra varita. Su boca delgada dibujaba una línea recta, y su pelo rubio platinado caía libremente por la cara del chico...el chico en si era cautivador, pero lo que le daba un mayor misterio y una gran fama ente las chicas, eran sus ojos..ojos fríos, ojos crueles, que veían con indiferencia lo que ocurría a su alrededor, eran ojos de alguien sin sentimientos, incapaz de amar, incapaz de sentir, ojos capaces de alguien que es capaz de hacer todo para lograr sus crueles objetivos..muchas chicas soñaban con desvelar el misterio del chico..ignoraban que era una causa perdida..el corazón de el era negro, y frío tanto como sus ojos, y estaba sellado por muchas llaves, nadie jamás podría ser dueña de el..solo jugaba un rato con ellas, y ellas creían que el las amaba..solo una noche..al otro día eran una cualquiera para el, una del montón, y las muchachas desilusionadas se veían omitidas en la vida del chico más guapo, y más misterioso de Hogwarts._

_La única supuesta dueña de su corazón era Samantha Hargrave, una chica de Slytherin con la belleza de una ninfa en invierno, su piel pálida como la nieve, sus ojos azules como las aguas del lago, su pelo negro como la más terrible oscuridad..pero se diferenciaba de las demás Slytherins..ella era buena..ella era pura..Draco Malfoy era novio de ella hace unos meses tan solo, y simple y puramente por algo protocolar, los comprometieron por asuntos familiares..algunas lenguas decían que el chico amaba a la chica, y otras reían con sarcasmo, podrían pensar que Mc Gonagall y Snape se besarían en medio del comedor, antes de pensar y creer que Draco Malfoy amaba..Draco Malfoy era un ser oscuro, y estaba claro en el colegio que sus grandes enemigos declarados, eran Harry Potter, el niño que sobre vivió, Ron Weasley el mejor amigo de Potter, de una gran y prestigiosa familia, donde todos pertenecían a Gryffindor, pero no poseían muchos recursos materiales, y Hermione Granger, la más brillante de todo el colegio, la mejor hechisera que ha pasado por Hogwarts, durante muchas décadas, e hija de padres muggles..o sea para el una sangre sucia..y ahora tenía al frente de el, a uno de sus enemigos declarados, y no dudaría en quebrarla, en destruirla, no toleraba ni siquiera sus aires, ni existencia_

_-Me tienes miedo Granger?-dijo el chico maliciosamente, mientras alzaba una ceja y miraba a la chica con asco_

_-No, miedo a que me expulsen estúpido, por borrarte del mapa, hurón -dijo la chica fulminándolo con la mirada_

_  
-No seas ilusa- dijo el chico con un tono de voz peligroso que la chica no paso desapercibido- tu no sabes con quién te metes, aparte tu no serías capaz de matarme sangre sucia_

_  
- No soy ilusa, créeme que soy capaz, y déjame decirte que se perfectamente que clase se monstruo eres Malfoy, y perfectamente se que no te mataría acá, tienes razón el lo último, no te mataría aca Malfoy, pero no implica en que no te vaya mandar en pedacitos a la enfermería..-dijo la chica haciendo una mueca que hizo estallar en risa a muchos Gryffindors y estallar en ira a muchos Slytherins- así que dime dulzura, en cuantos pedazos quieres que te mande? En 5? 10? Si quieres por supuesto le mando uno a tu madre por supuesto.._

_  
-Granger, no metas a mi madre en esto..- dijo el chico enojado ante la salida de la Gryffindor- mira sangre sucia que lo vuelves hacer y tus padres desaparecen.._

_-Ya paren de discutir- exclamo Viktor Krum interrumpiendo la discusión- Gryffindor 10 puntos menos.._

_  
-Pero señor!-grito enojado Harry- Malfoy también ha estado molestando a Hermione! El comenzo todo.._

_-SILENCIO POTTER, 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor-dijo mirando a Harry, y mirando a Hermione le replico - quiero que te comportes, acuérdate que por la boca muere el pez..y que soy tu profesor.._

_-Lastima que yo no soy un pez..-dijo Hermione acidamente_

_-Callate, si sigues te castigare hoy, ahora volviendo a lo otro, el duelo puede incluir todos los hechizos a excepcion del Avada Kedavra.._

_-Profesor!-exclamo Hermione horrorizada- tambien los imperdonables, o sea Cruciatas e imperius?_

_-Astuta, Granger, obvio!- dijo Malfoy con sarcasmo_

_-Correcto..Malfoy, 10 puntos para Slytherin-dijo sonriendo con una expresión desagradable_

_-Pero eso es ilegal!-dijo Hermione en el colmo de la impresión-no puedee hacer eso_

_-Ya lo se, pero no me importa, nadie tiene por que saber..- dijo el chico sonriendo con sadismo_

_-No lo puedo creer VIKTOR!- grito la chica enajenada ante la locura y maldad de quien fue su novoi, y quien ahora era su profesor_

_-Soy tu profesor GRANGER, respétame o lo pasaras mal conmigo, ah! y acaso Granger, que te vanaglorias de ser tan buena hechicera, acaso no puedes hacer un maleficio Imperdonable?_

_-Se te olvida a TI profesor KRUM, que lo se a la perfección no, ya te lo he demostrado antes no!_

_-GRANGER!-dijo el chico reaccionando con ira- estas castigada, te quiero a las 10 acá en mi despacho.._

_-Con gusto vengo, corriendo de la alegría!-grito Hermione enojada _

_-Y 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor, ahora COMIENZEN!_

_-Bueno, bueno Granger, estas lista?-dijo Malfoy maliciosamente, saboreando la situación_

_-Siempre, y tu estas listo para irte de paseo a la enfermería-dijo con sarcasmo Hermione_

_-No tanto como tu! Sangre sucia!-dijo el chico maliciosamente- Expelliarmus!_

_-Protego!-grito Hermione- Adagio!_

_El maleficio de Hermione impacto de lleno a Malfoy, cual estaba impresionado del nombre del hechizo y del escudo de protección que ocupo Hermione para que no le llegara el hechizo. El rubio salió disparado por la sala y cayo arriba de un montón de bancos, siendo sepultado a la vez por un buen par de ellos.._

_-Bien Herm!-gritaron Harry y Ron- Dale duro con el huron!-grito Ron eufórico mientras aplaudía con euforia_

_Krum se acerco a ver el estado de Malfoy, cual o daba señales de vida en la pila de bancos que lo sepultaban, cuando Draco Malfoy salió del tumulto lanzando bancos por todos lados, estaba enojado, muy enojado, el odio se veía en sus ojos y sobre todo humillado.._

_-Esta no te la perdono sangre sucia, vas a ver tonta lo k te va a pasar ahora..-dijo el chico con ira en su voz, tanto así que temblaba_

_-Uff! Que susto tengo!- le dijo Hermione con voz de burla_

_-Crucio!- gritó el chico fuerte y poderosamente_

_Hermione se quedo impresionada, nunca pensó que Malfoy iba a ocupar altiro una maldición imperdonable, el hechizo la alcanzo y l a chica comenzó a estremecerse de dolor, tirada en el suelo, y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, sentía que mil cuchillos se le enterraban en la piel, y que el dolor era inhumano, era insoportable..La cara de Harry, Ron y sobre todo de Neville, estaban transfigurados de horror, y los dos primeros sentían unos deseos enorme de matar a Malfoy.._

_-Eso es todo lo que tienes Malfoy?-prgunto Hermione burlonamente parandose débilmente, cuando el hechizo dejo de surtirle efecto, ante la mirada impresionada de todos y en especial de la de Malfoy_

_Malfoy estaba mudo..sin duda Granger tenia mucha resistencia y era fuerte, su padre ya se lo había advertido, pero no había querido creerlo, como? Si su sangre era tan inferior a la pura!-pensaba el chico_

_-Sabes perfectamente que necesitaras más de un cruciatas Para detenerme Malfoy, mucho más que eso necesitaras para detenerme- dijo la chica mientras sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente  
_

_-Callate Granger, sigues con tu entupida altanería, ya estas en mal camino, no dudes que vas a.._

_  
-Morir, sí algún día Malfoy, pero no por ti, no por el asqueroso de tu padre.._

_-NO METAS A MI PADRE GRANGER!-dijo el chico furioso- Crucio!-grito con odio mientras sus ojos inexpresivos mostraban un odio horrorizante_

_-Ahora justo lo que quería- pensó Hermione astutamente, ya vas a ver Malfoy lo que es bueno- Desalan!-gritó la chica_

_Un poderoso escudo morado la protegió ante el impacto del maleficio e impacto a Malfoy, cual comenzó a retorcerse de dolor. _

_-Vaya vaya Malfoy, todos pagamos con la misma moneda- le susurro Hermione acercándose al chico- bueno la ultima lecció del día Malfoy..a si aprenderas a no meterte con una sangre sucia como yo, SULIAN..!_

_-ALTO GRANGER!-dijo Krum interfiriendo- ese tipo de magia no esta permitida.._

_-Usted señor dijo que podía ocupar cualquier tipo de hechizos-dijo Hermione fríamente escrutando los ojos negros de Krum_

_-Pero no ese tipo de magia..EL DUELO SE FINALIZA ACA!-dijo Krum firmemente_

_  
-No señor, el duelo se termina cuando YO diga- dijo Hermione calmadamente mirando a Malfoy cual se estaba parándose con dificultad mientras respiraba entre cortadamente, mientras miraba con odio a Hermione, un odio venenoso, y terrible.._

_  
-Granger cállate, si sigues haré que te expulsen por ocupar ese tipo de magia..-dijo Krum colérico_

_  
-Y a usted que lo..-pero no continuo la frase la chica, al ver las caras de Harry y Ron que le decían que se iba a meter en problemas- nada.._

_-Nada, acaso soy nada -dijo Krum extrañado y colérico_

_-No señor, a Nada me refería - dijo Hermione con ira contenida- ahora con permiso, el timbre acaba de tocar y quiero salir de este antro de ..._

_-De que Granger?-pregunto Krum con rabia ante la salida de la chica_

_-De adorables personas-dijo Hermione con sarcasmo_

_-Ya señores pueden irse, Granger te quiero en mi despacho a las 10 en punto-dijo Krum maliciosamente_

_-Ahí estaré – susurro la chica con ira, mirando asesinamente al chico, mientras salía de la sala, con la mirada de todos puestos en ella_

_Hermione estaba en el despacho de Krum a las 10 en punto, no queria que su nuevo ;adorable ; profesor se enojase con ella..Toco la puerta firmemente y mantuvo una expresión dura e impenetrable_

_-Seré lo más dura y fría con el, como se l e o curre tratarme asi!-pensaba la chica enojada mientras tocaba la puerta- Y mas encima no responde! Es un descarado.._

_-Adelante- dijo una voz profunda desde adento_

_Hermione entro con expresión altiva y orgullosa, sus ojos denotaban dureza, cuanto detestaba a Krum en esos instantes..lo iba a quebrar, destruír.._

_-Hermione!- no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos y cuantas ganas he sentido de abrazarte -le dijo Krum abrazandola al verla entrar en el despacho_

_Hermione se quedo en una pieza, y congelada de consternación. .a que juego jugaba Krum con ella? Acaso era bipolar?_

_  
-Profesor suélteme-dijo Hermione con frialdad_

_Krum se separo de ella y lo miro a los ojos, y pudo ver en ellos ternura y gran cariño por ella, y cierta tristeza ante el comportamiento de la chica.._

_-Herm, lo siento, en el alma, perdon por mi conducta de hoy, fui un cerdo.._

_-Un desgraciado hijo de puta…PROFESOR..;-dijo recalcando la palabra profesor intencionadamente, mientras sus ojos estaban llenos de ira y horror ante el comportamiento del chico_

_-Lo que quieras lo fui, es así como me pidió Dumbledore que me comportara contigo..-dijo el chico rápidamente_

_Ahí Hermione lo entendió todo, Krum no estaba por casualidad como profesor, sino por una misión para la orden, y si los veían muy unidos, podían sospechar, por eso había sido tan desagradable con ella.._

_-Viktor, Víctor..-susurro la chica mientras abrazaba al chico con dulzura- ahora entiendo perdoname por juzgarte es que estaba muy enojada_

_-Mione, tu no tienes por que perdonarme, perdóname a mí- dijo el chico con su voz cargada de emoción- perdón por no explicártelo antes.._

_-Es entendible..-susurro la chica con pesar- sabes Viktor esta pelea es mía esta misión es mía..no quiero que te pase nada por mi culpa, por favor no lo hagas me muero si te pasa algo, el remordimiento me mataría.._

_-Yo estoy acá por que es lo que debo hacer, te guste o no- dijo el chico con firmeza- todo esto lo hago por ti y por el mundo mágico, y yo por ustedes doy todo, hasta mi vida..-decía el chico con emoción_

_-No Viktor tu vida no..Tu vida no..Esta es no tu pelea- le dijo la chica le decía mientras lo abrazaba con más y más fuerza_

_-Si lo es, esta es mi decisión Hermione, no me pidas nada d irme, ya que no te haré caso..Jamás en algo así..Esto es lo que yo elijo..-le dijo el chico_

_-Bueno Víctor, si es así, así será, mi libertad no va a limitar la tuya..-dijo la chica mientras se separaba del chico y se secaba las lagrimas- Voy a dormir..A Dios Viktor.._

_  
Dos gotas se asomaron por los ojos de la chica, y ella no hizo nada para detenerse, así que Víktor estaba ahí por una misión y se estaba sacrificando por el mundo mágico..así que el seguía activo en la orden, y su estadía en Hogwarts no era por casualidad_

_Hermione caminaba llorando por los pasillos de Hogwarts se sentía patética por llorar tan amargamente, pero estaba tan triste que no podía evitarlo, sentía tanta pena, e impotencia, y más encima tenía sueño.. se fue a sentar a una banquita que había en el séptimo piso, no quería que nadie la viera llorar por eso no volvió así que decidió esperar unos minutitos en los pasillo, no quería que nadie la viese en ese estado, me sentiría humillada y débil hasta el punto máximo..-pensaba la chica con amargura_

_  
La chica apoyo su cabeza en la banca y sin previo aviso se quedo dormida placidamente. Soñaba que estaba corriendo en praderas y campos de flores de papel, y las nubes eran de algodón y de canciones de cuna, cuando sintió que caía por un hoyo negro y se veía nuevamente en un cementerio, ahí como en el sueño de la noche anterior, estaban cinco chicos, la pelirroja sangraba fuertemente, pero la morena la estaba curando, los chicos discutían sobre algo, pero n o podía saber con claridad que era el tema de la discusión, ya que los oía muy lejanos, y trataba de ver quienes eran, pero sus caras no veían nítidamente, por la neblina, cual estaba comenzando a despejarse, veía algo..._

_Hermione se despertó sobresaltada, había sentido un ruido proveniente de ahí cerca del mismo piso donde ella estaba, siempre que tenía el sueño del cementerio algo la interrumpía y no la dejaba ver más allá, miro su reloj_

_-Rayos! son las 2 de la mañana! tanto dormí! gracias a Dios ningún profesor me ha visto-pensó la chica- me despertó un extraño ruido, iré a ver de que se trata_

_  
Hermione se paro de la banquita y camino durante 2 minutos cuando de repente paso una sombra cerca de ella, pero no pudo ver con claridad quien era, estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia de ella..Pero la sombra no la había visto. A Hermione le comenzó a saltar el corazón violentamente, tenía que ver quien era el dueño de esa sombra..Pero se quedo petrificada al ver a otra sombra más.._

_-Rayos, son dos personas las que están merodeando a estas horas en el castillo..y estoy segura que no son profesores, o sino no andarían tan sigilosamente-pensaba la chica que sentía una curiosidad demasiado grande para saber quienes eran las personas que caminaban por el pasillo._

_-Se detuvieron, es ahora el momento de ver quienes son- pensó la chica- pero despacio Hermione Granger, típico que Snape, y te castiga, uufff que lindo día seria, llena de malas noticias. me voy a poner en el muro opuesto y así voy a cachar quiénes rayos son-la chica estaba con una curiosidad espantosa por saber quienes eran_

_  
Se apoyo lentamente en el muro, y se asomo para ver los dueños de las sombras, y lo que voy la dejo petrificada hasta el alma, dejando congelada cada fibra de su cuerpo._

_Draco Malfoy estaba ahí parado besándose con una chica de Slytherin que Hermione reconoció como Pansy Parkinson.._

_  
-Rayos como puede ser tan desacatado este hijo de puta, esta de novio con Samantha y va y se besa con la mejor amiga de ella, es un hijo de puta, y la perra desgraciada de Pansy Parkinson, es la perra más cínica que conozco.., Pobre Samantha, Ella que confiaba ciegamente en este desgraciado..tengo que intervenir..¿pero para que?..a mi no me debería importar lo que hiciese ese hurón..pero no puedo soportar esto de la infidelidad..pero bueno no era de esperarse nada de el-pensaba la chica frunciendo el ceño.._

_  
-Ejem! Ejem!-dijo Hermione apareciéndose al frente de ellos con tono a lo Umbridge jeje- así que el hurón y la perra faldera aparte de estar a estas horas en los pasillos del colegio, rompiendo un centenar de reglas, se besan mientras la pobre Samantha confía ciegamente en ustedes_

_Los dos se separaron, con expresión asustada e incomoda, separándose rápidamente. La chica miro a Hermione con expresión asesina_

_  
-Que haces aca Granger?-dijo el chico rojo de ira- que RAYOS HACES ACA!-le grito_

_  
-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti Malfoy!-respondió la chica con el mismo tono  
_

_-Mira cállate sangre sucia, entupida ..-le decía Pansy cuando  
_

_-Tu cállate Parkinson, aparte de ser una pegote asquerosa, lapa ¡! Eres una perra, quien lo hubiese imaginado, tu haciéndote amiga de Samantha y te estas besando de ahí con su novio.._

_-Eres una hija de puta Granger- dijo Pansy a Hermione sacando su varita_

_Pero Hermione fue más rápida y grito:_

_-Accio varita!-tomó la varita, y le dijo con tono asesino a la chica- No te metas conmigo! Ustedes dos les deberían tener vergüenza, y tu en especial Malfoy!..bueno todo es posible contigo, y de tu perrita faldera no?.._

_-NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA GRANGER!-le grito el chico con furia_

_-Si la pobre Sam supiera- le dijo la chica con malicia, Hermione se desconocía así misma, y obvio que no le hubiese dicho a Samantha, pero no podía evitar sentir a Malfoy en sus manos_

_-Pansy ándate de acá, yo con Granger tenemos que arreglar unos asuntos!- le dijo el chico_

_-Pero Draco- protesto haciendo pucheros, mientras lo miraba con ojos suplicantes_

_-No me digas ASI PARKINSON, ahora ándate, no le cuentes nada a nadie..  
_

_-Esta bien- dijo de mala gana, mirando asesinamente a Hermione quien le había roto su momento de gloria- quieres pasarme mi varita?-dijo fríamente_

_-Oh! Encantada!-dijo Hermione con sarcasmo, tirándole la varita  
_

_-Gracias tesoro!-le dijo la chica con el mismo tono- Draco te espero en la sala..- le dijo mientras le daba un corto beso_

_  
-Ándate a la sala común, y no me esperes- le espeto el chico- mañana hablamos, si es que hay algo que hablar.._

_Pansy Se fue con la cabeza gacha, sentía tanto odio en ese momento que no podría haberlo expresado de ninguna manera.._

_-Ahora tu y yo Granger tenemos que arreglar unos asuntos..-dijo el chico maliciosamente, con una ira que Hermione no paso inadvertida, estaba en graves problemas._

_El chico se acerco unos metros a Hermione, cual estaba comenzando a ponerse realmente nerviosa..El chico tenía en sus ojos una expresión asesina_

_-Eres estupida Hermione- se recriminaba la chica- ahora te va a matar y solo para defender al mundo femenino de la infidelidad, que horror!_

_-Mira Granger, te las voy a cantar CLARITO!-le grito el chico con furia- lo que yo hago! No te tiene k importar!..si yo soy un hijo de puta como tu dices que soy, es mi PROBLEMA, aunque no lo soy, ni me conoces y ya hablas mal de mi.._

_-QUE NO TE CONOSCO MALFOY!-grito la chica con furia mirándolo a sus fríos ojos- si que te conozco, y es por eso k te odio, tu, TU! Hurón me has ofendido, insultado durante 7 años de mi vida! De mi vida! Me has hecho muchas veces mi estadía en Hogwarts en INSOPORTABLES!..no dejas a mis amigos tranquilos, no me dejas a mi tranquila, solo porque me consideras inferior..pero sabes yo no soy inferior a TI, soy y puedo ser mejor hechicera que tu_

_-CALLATE GRANGER, no sabes lo que dices, porque tengas mejores calificaciones son significa q seas mejor que yo, yo puedo ser mucho mas letal k tu a la hora de luchar.._

_-El sentido de la magia no, y te lo REPITO! No es matar y ser mejor en duelo, es ayudar a la gente también, crear medicinas ante enfermedades incurables, defender a las personas de kienes atentan contra el Bien Comun.._

_-Eres totalmente ingenua Granger..no sabes lo k dices, tu ¡! Con tus ideas pacifistas y crees que todos son esencialmente buenos.._

_-Oh Malfoy ahí te equivocas, si hay gente esencialmente mala, como tu  
Esas palabras le dolieron a Draco, en su alma, no le gustaba que tuvieran esos prejuiciosa contra el, tan horroroso y monstruoso era?_

_-Cállate, no voy a dejar k me humilles mas! Te voy a dra lo que te mereces sangre sucia inferior!-dijo el chico sacando su varita- y si soy malo, soy malo!- ahora Experlliarmus!_

_-Protego!-grito Hermione-Malfoy quieres perder otra vez?._

_-No..tu vas a perder!-dijo el chico con ira- Impedimenta!_

_Hermione no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y el hechizo la impacto tirándola al suelo, Malfoy corrió rápidamente tras ella, y se subió arriba de la chica, sosteniéndole las muñecas.._

_-Viste Granger! Ya no tienes a nadie quien te proteja, sangre sucia, ahora humíllate ante mi.._

_-Eso nunca Malfoy, sabes una cosa?- le pregunto la chica- si sigues así te vas a kedar solo Malfoy, solo, puedes estar acompañado de muchas personas, pero si te sientes solo, estas mal..si sigues siendo así las tienes todas para perder.._

_-Cállate Granger- dijo el muchacho furioso- ¿acaso ahora te da por dar catedras de moral?-preguntó el con sarcasmo_

_-No Malfoy, solo k te vas a kedar solo y cuando Sam se de cuenta.._

_-Mira Granger-dijo el chico respirando entre cortadamente por la ira- ESCUCHAME BIEN!..tu le dices algo a Samantha, una palabra, una INSINUACIÓN!-grito el chico haciendo mayor presión en las manos de la chica- y yo le cuento al Potter y a Weasley la verdadera causa de tu brazo vendado, tu pequeño secreto_

_-NO TE ATREVAS MALFOY!-dijo la chica colérica- SI LO HACES TE MATO!_

_-Viste Granger, viste!-dijo el chico sádicamente soltándole las muñecas a la chica y parándose- cada uno tiene sus pekeños secretos, y por tu BIEN..Mas vale que te quedes callada, ya que casualmente se me puede salir tu pequeño y sucio secreto_

_-Te odio Malfoy-dijo la chica con la voz trémula de ira_

_-Es un trato o no?-dijo el chico dándole la mano con una sonrisa maliciosa  
_

_- Esta bien, si lo rompes ya veras..Serpiente ya veras..y no me des la mano, no quiero tocarte-dijo la chica dándose la vuelta para irse dejando al chico solo_

_-Recuerda Granger, Recuerda! Jajajajaja-y se alejo el chico por los pasillos riéndose malvadamente_

**EN EL PRESENTE:**

**Se despertó súbitamente del hechizo de Hermione, cual se encontraba parada cerca del arroyo, en su cara se veía verdadero espanto y su tez estaba mas pálida que nunca..sentía miedo la chica, por primera vez en tanto tiempo sintió verdadero miedo, estaba tiritando de pies a cabeza y la varita se le resbalaba por los dedos, su expresión era espantosa, terrible, pero hermosa se veía, tenía susto mucho susto y en su aura se notaba, hasta el propio mortifago sentía el susto o una parte del miedo k sentía ella..De repente los árboles se movieron fuertemente y la chica comenzó a gritar sujetándose la cabeza con las manos, eran gritos desgarradores..**

**-Que rayos te pasa Granger?-dijo el chico parándose sigilosamente**

**La chica miro al chico, sus ojos estaban blancos, y susurro con una voz terrorífica y profunda:**

**-Esta acá, la batalla esta por comenzar**

**  
Se acerco más a Herminio cual seguía sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos, más bien ya no seguía gritando, su respiración comenzó a disminuir..**

**-Quédate ahí , el ya va a llegar, no hay tiempo, la batalla va a comenzar y tu y yo tenemos k terminar pronto con lo nuestro!**

**-Por mi me voy a hora!-dijo el chico siniestramente abalanzándose contra Hermione, propinándole un empujón, pero Hermione le estuvo la túnica y ambos cayeron al suelo y comenzaron a forcejear la varita, cual soltaba muchas chispas, peligrosas, que podían estallar en cualquier momento. **

**Ambos chicos comenzaron a rodar por las raíces de los árboles, cuales estaban muy duras y les hacía daño en las espaldas, pero ambos de igual manera no soltaban la varita. Hermione le propino al chico una cachetada y el chico por una milésima de segundo dejo de hacer fuerza y Hermione tomo con fuerza la varita y grito:**

**-Crucio!**

**El chico se separo de ella y comenzó a retorcerse de un fuerte y gran dolor, sentía que lo estaban acuchillando..Se sentía fatal..**

**-Tu te lo buscaste ,tu me obligaste, tengo k continuar con esto, tengo k seguir mostrándote, perdóname..pero bueno ahora no lo entiendes..**

**-Te odio..-susurro el chico pero en sus ojos no se veia ira**

**-Lastima..no tengo tiempo para declaraciones sentimentales-dijo la chica con ironía- Tesoro-añadió con sarcasmo- Volvamos a lo nuestro..**_**Recordaus**__** Pasaus**_

0

-

0

FIN CAPITULO

0

-

0

**Listo mis bellas,capítulo listo, jeje perdónenme por demorarme más de una semana en bajarlo no yuve nada de tiempo, el colegio est amui stresante, y casi no tengo tiempo para nada, jaja espero que les haya gustado presiosas, bueno ahora les voy a dejar un pequeño saludo a cada una en geneal, perdonenme, por no saludarlas particularmente, perdon por la rotería es que se me acaba el tiempo, hoy en la noche o mañana en la mañana voi a dejarlas un mini capítulo con saludos para todas, individualmente. Bueno el saludo consiste en dfarlas las gracas a cada una de ustedes, ya que han sido muy buenas conmigo de verdad, amo escribirles, de verdad, es genial, bueno aca va:**

**-Terry Moon**

**-Lady Voldemort**

**-Kandelaski**

**-Fanny Malfoy**

**-Lintu dany**

**-Mayas Angels**

**Bueno bellas gracias por todo, de verdad y bueno ahora el poema jeje, ojala que les guste..**

**Atte Nacha**

**Porfa dejen rr! Besos!**


	5. Traición, incertidumbre y esperanza

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a la vasta imaginación de J.K Rowling_

0

0

**Devuélveme la vida**

0

0

5. Traición, incertidumbre y esperanza

0

_-Buu!- exclamaba Hermione Granger mientras se dirigia con sus amigos a pociones con Snape- hace demasiado frio, detesto esta época del año, todo es tan nevado, frio y oscuro..me da como bajones de animo.._

_-Dimelo a mi..ahora con Snape, voy a caer en una depresión irrecuperable- exclamo Ron con pesimismo- mas encima con los de Slytherin!..esto no lo tolero_

_-Yo tampoco, a mi Snape me da 100 patadas, no lo tolero-dijo Harry con rencor en su voz, todavía no lo perdonaba por lo de Sirius, y sus dos amigos estaba seguro de que nunca lo perdonaría.._

_-Bueno les cuento algo para alegrarlos chicos!-exclamo Hermione con voz jovial, tratando de alejar el negativismo y la mala suerte de tener Pociones- adivinen quien llega pronto al colegio?_

_  
-¿Quién? El mago pascuero?-dijo Ron con sarcasmo alzando sus cejas_

_  
-No idiota, en verdad el frío afecta tus neuronas..-dijo Hermione enojada- a que adivinas tu Harry!- dijo la chica mirando al moreno- demuestra un poco más de inteligencia que Ron por favor-dijo la chica mirando de reojo a Ron cual comenzaba a enrojecerse de ira_

_  
-Ni idea..- replico el moreno no tomando mucha atención a lo que le decía la castaña, ya que sus pensamientos no estaban precisamente puestos en esa conversación.._

_  
-Uhh! El frio les congelo el cerebro..llega Luna..de su viaje en Siberia- dijo Hermione sonriendo y haciendo un gesto de alegría con sus manos-así es chicos Lunny llega.. no la veo desde Junio.._

_-Verdad!-dijo Ron poniéndose una mano en la frente y sonrojandose un poco- Se me olvido, es que..bueno..ee..el tiempo se pasa muy rápido.._

_  
-Ron te pusiste nervioso? Jaja-exclamo Hermione burlonamente abriendo la puerta de las mazmorras cuando de encontraron con la voz de personaje que más detestaban de todo Hogwarts._

_  
-Ah! Asi que al pobretón le gusta la Lunática, valiente pareja!-dijo una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras detrás de ellos, y al darse cuenta sin ni siquiera ser adivinos se encontraron con la cara de Draco Malfoy.._

_-No te metas Malfoy-dijo Harry enojado ante la intromisión del chico en la conversación con sus amigos_

_-Uuu Potter k susto me das!-dijo el chico con ironía- estas celoso q tu amigo sea correspondido por otra loca, y que a ti Chang no te da boleto..ni de ida ni de vuelta- solto el Slytherin venenosamente  
_

_Harry estaba sacando su varita cuando Hermione se interpuso delante de el.._

_-Ay Malfoy Malfoy, escupiendo veneno por donde se te ocurra, no t aburre molestar tanto a la gente?- dijo la chica con ironía- Acaso tu vida es tan pequeña para k te metas en la de los demás?-dijo la chica burlonamente provocando la ira del chico_

_  
-Jajajaajajaja-hubo un coro de risas de los chicos de Gryffindor_

_-Estúpida sangre sucia..ya veras! Te voy a bajar de esa nube de ego-dijo Draco sacando la varita- Expelliar.._

_-No Draco!..- grito una bella muchacha interponiéndose entre su novio y Hermione Granger-conla violencia no vas a llegar a ningún lugar, baja la varita-dijo la chica tomando la mano del chico cual estaba con la varita fuertemente tomada, logrando que la fuese soltando_

_  
-Samantha!-exclamo Hermione con malicia al ver entrar a la novia de Draco, cual estaba mirando fijamente con sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de bondad a Hermione, cual no logro reprimir una sonrisa sádica- Sabes deberías domesticar a tu perrito Malfoy, sabes estar escupiendo veneno por ahí no es lo optimo..lo deberías hacer más bueno..ya sabes..deberías enseñarle que los perritos son buenos, dulces, y fieles..-dijo la chica poniendo énfasis en la última palabra_

_  
-Jaja demás Hermione-dijo la chica sonriendole con dulzura sin darse cuenta de las palabras de Hermione- pero Draco ya es buena persona en si, solo aparenta ser frío, pero no lo es.._

_  
El chico se había puesto pálido de ira, quería replicar en contra de Hermione, y hacerle el mayor daño posible, si fuera posible, quebrarla, matarla ahí mismo_

_-Estúpida -pensaba el chico-sus insinuaciones me matan, y no puedo hacer nada al frente de Samantha, o si no sospecharía mi secreto..Granger es una maldita, ya se las vera conmigo..esto no se va a quedar altiro.._

_De repente Snape entro por la puerta de las mazmorras, con aire de prepotencia y arrogancia..dando por sentado que tenían que entrar a la clase. _

_Hermione agarro sus cuadernos, cuando Draco Malfoy paso al lado suyo y la tomo bruscamente el ante brazo, y haciendopresión con sus fuertes y delgados dedos,le susurro al oído amenazadoramente_

_-Esto no se queda así..-dijo mirando a los lados para estar seguro que nadie había visto como amenazaba a la sangre sucia que más odiaba-Me voy a vengar, esto lo pagas..- y sin decir nada más eschandole una mirada deprofundo odio que hizo que Hermione sintiera un escalofrío entro a la clase, dejando a lachica afuera y confundida.._

_Sabía ella en su foro interno que no debió haber provocado a Draco Malfoy, que no debía jugar con fuego por que o si no se iba a quemar..y quemarse con el fuego de Draco Malfoy era peligroso_

_  
-Sientense todos ahora!- dijo con voz potente mientras todos los alumnos se sentaban en sus pupitres- vamos a hacer hoy una poción muy complicada, asi que lo van a hacer en parejas, entendido?_

_-Porfesor podemos hacer nosotros las parejas- dijo Pansy mirando a Draco por el rabillo del ojo_

_-No Parkinson, esta vez no, yo hare las parejas, y para hacecrlo más entetenido-añadio con malicia- va a ser uno de Gryffindor y una de Slytherin y asi sucesivamente.._

_-Pero profesor..-protesto Hermione_

_-Que Granger?-dijo el profesor colérico- que me vas a alegar ahora?_

_-Es que es obligatorio ser con uno de Slytherin?_

_-Si Granger, ahora no me alegues más..siempre interrumpiendo y queriendo controlarlo todo, no te cansas un poco de ti misma?-añadio con sarcasmo Snape_

_Los de Slytherin comenzaron a reir maliciosamente ante el comentario de Snape, menos Samantha, todos se reían de Hermione..Hermione estaba roja de vergüenza,pero más de ira..no soportaría que Snape la siguiese tratando mal..un poco de ironía no vendría mal_

_-Quiero controlarlo, cuando veo que esta mal controlado-añadio inocentemente, pero su voz tenía un cierto tono de malicia.._

_-Que rayos dices Granger? Que quieres insinuar?-exclamo Snape colericoy enajenado ante la salida de Hermione_

_-Lo que oyó profesor- dijo la chica con una voz falsamente dulce_

_-Granger 15 puntos menos para Gryffindor!- grito furioso Snape ante la salida de la Gryffindor_

_-Pero porque profesor Snape, solo quería ayudarlo a hacer las cosas bien alguna vez en nuestros 7 años de clases- dijo la chica inocentemente. _

_Hermione sabía que había sido ese comentario la gota que rebalso el vaso, lo pudo ver en los ojos de Snape que echaban chispas y estaban más oscuros que nunca. La clase entera contuvo la respiración ante la respuesta de Snape.._

_-Granger sal de mi clase AHORA!..no te kiero ver en mi clase durante una SEMANA! AHORA FUERA!-grito el profesor mostrando con su dedo indice la puerta_

_-Con gusto- dijo la chica parandose y agarrando sus pergaminos con ira y tomando con brusquedad la mochila_

_Malfoy veí a cada moviemiento de ella, y podía ver en ellos rabia e impotencia, sin duda su comportamiento no se debía a que Snape la tratase mal, sino era algo más profundo, y venía hace mucho más tiempo, y pr un segundo se sintio intrigado ante los misterios de la chica, pero luego de ahí no le dio mayor importancia.._

_-Y estas castigada Granger! Te quiero hoy en mi despacho a las 9!-dijo Snape colérico- Y QUE MIRAN?- pregunto a la clase exasperadamente, dando a un susto a más de algun alumno que estaba absorto en como Hermione se iba de la clase- ponganse a copiar las instrucciones tropa de inútiles!_

_Hermione iba a replicar, pero pudo ver la cara de Ron y Harry preocupados o mejor dicho previniendole para que parara, y decidió mejor n o responder más a Snape..ya había tenido una fuerte pelea con el..no era necesario más..ya había descargado parte de su ira.. La chica abrió la puerta y salio caminando tranquilamente, por fin respiraba libertad.._

_Hermione salio de la clase con una sonrisa en los labios, se sentía tan feliz por haber descargado su ira, haber echo catarsis, sentía que un gran peso se le había quitado por la espalda...pero tras meditar unos segundos la sonrisa se le escapo de su cara..Estaba en problemas, Snape la había castigado, como había sido tan mal educada con un profesor?..pero bueno ningun profesor es tan inhumano como Snape, lo más seguro k no le dolio.._

_-Que estupida fui!-dijo la chica apretando los dientes y apoyándose por la pared, deslizándose en esta cual estaba muy fria, hasta caer al duro suelo- esto me va a costar caro, un buen castigo con Snape, y una charla con Mc Gonagall_

_  
-Herm! Que haces aca?-dijo la voz de una chica pelirroja cual se acercaba a ella corriendo, con ojos de preocupación al vera Hermione tirada en el frío suelo, en la mitad de un pasillo solitario_

_-Nada, Snape me hecho de clases..-dijo la chica malhumorada frunciendo el ceño- mejor dicho, me suspendió de clases_

_-¿Qué?- grito su amiga incredula mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga_

_-Si.. ya se que ibas a decir eso-dijo la chica de mal talante- que la super prefecta Hermione Granger no puede darse el lujo de ser suspendida de Pociones.._

_  
-¿Que más da Hermione Granger?-dijo la chica poniendo en broma voz autoritaria- te suspendió, no hay mayor drama, te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua, no hay nadie en este colegio que Snape no haya suspendido..-pero puso cara pensativa- bueno estan los Slytherins, y bueno yo.._

_  
-Callate!-le dijo Hermione pegandole en la cabeza en broma-tu estas para animarme pero no para angustiarme!_

_  
-Ah no! Es el colmo Mione- dijo la chica con voz autoritaria con un dejo de burla-¿no te puedo corregir acaso, tu no eres la única que se puede dar ese derecho.._

_-Bueno debes tener razón-dijo la chica resignada suspirando_

_-Si que la tengo, bueno pero dime que paso, que me muero de la curiosidad- dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole a su amiga_

_Hermione le relato rápidamente a la chica su pelea con Snape y no pudo evitar de dejar soltar unas risitas, a fin de cuentas había sido divertido..pero toda esa diversión iba a ser mitigada por el castigo de Snape, y de eso estaba segurísima.._

_-Jaja eres genial ..pero no pongas esa cara de tristeza- al ver que su amiga ponía cara de perro degollado- mira te tengo una noticia que te hara muy feliz..- dijo la chica sonriendo con complicidad_

_-Dime- exclamo la chica ansiosa_

_-..y traera mucha diversión..-dijo la chica enigmáticamente_

_-Ya pues! Dime mujer- dijo Hermione riendose ante las caras que ponía Ginny_

_-Adivina! Es de noche, te tienes que poner bonita.. es?- dijo la chica haciendo un gesto con las manos como si se tratase de una presentación_

_-Eee una premiación!-dijo Hermione triunfante_

_-No entupida..no puedo creerlo Granger- dijo Ginny imitando la voz de Malfoy, fría y sarcástica_

_-Jaja no lo imites..que lo detesto..¿¿y bueno que es, no vez que no tengo ganas de adivinar  
_

_-Un baile de navidad!jaja-los ojos de Ginny chispoteaban de alegría..era una ocacion maravillosa para muchas cosas.._

_-Que! Dios! Es en.. 2 semana más no lo puedo creer Ginny!-dijo querer ir conmig!.¡¡.NADIE! a parte yo me muero invitar a alguien HORROR, ahora si que mi día esta terrible_

_-Hermione Hermione calmate, no te lo tienes que tomar por ese lado..piensa obio que si te van a invitar eres una chica bonita y conocida..ya veras que te lloveran pretendientes..-exclamo su amiga optimistamente_

_  
-Jajaj eres una ridícula. Pero PARA PARA!-dijo la chica súbitamente tomando a su amiga del brazo fuertemente- ¿con quien vas a ir?¿A quien vas a invitar? O mejor preguntado..¿Quien quieres que te invite?_

_  
-Eeee..bueno..ee..-dijo la chica dudando y poniendo cara de profunda confusión_

_-Ginebra Weasley..dime con quien rayos pretendes ir- inquirió la castaña alzando las cejas_

_-O sea mejor dicho con quine me gustaría ir, yo no pretendo, el es inalcanzable…bueno se trata de Harry- dijo la chica con nerviosismo cerrando los ojos con fuerza_

_-Que? Es que ya no te gustaba! ¿Que me perdí? .EXPLICAME!-le grito su amiga sorprendida y anonada y con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios_

_-Bueno antes, pero volvi a sentir algo por él, en el verano, en Cornwalls, verás paso algo que no te he dicho- susurro su amiga con voz apagada_

_-Y bueno ¿y, cuentame que esperas- le inquirió la chica_

_-Bueno veras, es que yo y Harry..bueno es que.._

_-Ya no me des la lata Ginny y sueltala porfavor- exclamo su chica exasperada ante la indecisión de su amiga al no contarle directamente lo que en verdad pasaba_

_  
-Bueno, esta bien jaja tu lo quisiste, veras yo y Harry bueno..no no! Partí mal la historia- omitiendo la mirada asesina de Hermione- Estabamos en Cornwalls los dos y.._

_**--------------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------**_

_**Era una noche helada, las estrellas centellaban en el cielo, donde todo se perdía ante la inmensa y majestuosa oscuridad, todo era negro y oscuridad..a las orillas del mar, en la playa, dos chicos caminaban, bordeando las olas, cuales tenían toda la intención de mojarlos, la mar estaba inquieta..**_

_**  
-Como lo pasaste en la fiesta Harry?-le pregunto Ginny mientras iban caminando bordeando la playa mirando la noche estrellada**_

_**-Bien-mintió el chico- y tu?..Supongo que bien no Ginny? toda la noche Lemaitre te estuvo persiguiendo..-dijo con tono brusco cual denotaba que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no explotar**_

_**  
**_

_**-Si jaja lo pase genial-sin darse cuenta Ginny del tono de Harry**_

_**-Si obvio, ya que debe ser guapo para ti, y más encima es jugador de quidditch..famoso y guapo, que mas puede querer una chica..-dijo con sorna**_

_**  
**_

_**-Rayos Harry! que te pasa? porque ese tono! me puedes explicar? Por que estas diciendo tantas estupideces juntas?- lereplicola chica violenta ante el tono del chico**_

_**  
-No..-dijo el chico sin pensarlo sonando grosero  
**_

_**-Como que NO?-grito Ginny enojada-odio cuando haces eso! dices frases sin sentido, me ofendes y ni te dignas a explicarme que mierda te pasa..**_

_**  
**_

_**-Es q eres superficial Ginebra Weasley me decepcionaste, nunca pense que la hermana de Ron, una Weasley sería tan frívola y superficial, en especial en estos tiempo cuando todo es oscuridad- decía el chico sion medir lo que causarían sus fuertes palabras que sonaban como bombas en los oídos de la chica**_

_**  
**_

_**-Callate Harry! callate!-dijo la chica temblando de ira, sus ojos estaban tan brillantes como las estrellas a causa de la ira- Shhh! Harry!**_

_**-Estas Loca? Pues obvio que no me voy a callar, le estoy haciendo un favor a la humanidad-dijo el chico enojadísimo, no sabia porque estaba tan enojado, pero sentia que Ginny no tenia toda la culpa, pero estaba feliz de poder hacer catarsis..quería seguir botando su ira..**_

_**-TE LO ADVERTI POTTER!-chillo Ginny empujando a Harry fuertemente hacia la arena, pero el chico fue más rápido que ella, y la sujeto por su chaleco, cayendo los dos rodando por las dunas de arena..Finalmente quedando el chico arriba de Ginny cual forcejeaba fuertemente para sacarse el cuerpo de Harry encima..**_

_**  
**_

_**-Quitate Potter! QUITATE!-gritaba la chica pegandole combos en la espalda del chico cual no la dejaba casi ni respirar, se sentia asfixiada..sebtía que el aire se le escapaba de sus pulmones, y el echo de estar en contacto con el cuerpo del chico la atontaba, la ponía débil y vulnerable**_

_**  
**_

_**-No Ginny, no-dijo el chico con voz súbitamente profunda, cambiando radicalmente su tono de voz- no quiero Ginny, quiero quedarme así contigo, talvez sea la ultima vez que podamos estar así de juntos..**_

_**  
**_

_**La chica se quedo muda, ahi estaba Harry abrazándola como un niño chico, sin querer soltarla, estaba tan afligida la voz de Harry que a Ginny le entro un pavor espantoso..le preocupaba Harry entero..oduaba verlo así..Y lentamente dejo de forcejear contra el chico, y tiritando y dudando de sus acciones, puso su delgado brazo alrededor de la fuerte y ancha espalda del chico, y lo abrazo con fuerza, mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba la cabeza del chico, con una ternura inimaginable. Y así se quedaron mucho rato abrazados, sin importarles el tiempo, ni la vida, ni la muerte..**_

_**-Sabes Ginny..tengo que aprovechar el tiempo, ya no se si en 1 hora más viviré..Ya no se nada, solo que estoy cayendo en un abismo de inseguridades y oscuridad, que estoy perdiendo mi vida, pero en los momentos en que se, y que tengo la certeza de que puedo ser feliz quiero aporvecharlos al máximo..- dijo el chico con voz trémula por los intensos sentimientos que se debatían en su corazón**_

_**  
**_

_**-Harry-susurro la chica dulcemente**_

_**  
**_

_**-Contigo soy feliz Ginny..tu me das paz, y la dureza y frialdad con que te he tratado, es solo una mascara, mascara dura y frivola, no quiero sufrir y no quiero hacer sufrir, pero eso me alejo de los que quiero, pero es un error, voi a hacer de mis dias un suplicio..- decía el chico con mucha ansiedad- nose por que estoy diciendo esto, tal vez es por que estoy borracho y no estoy midiendo mis palabras,pero bueno bienvenida borrachera! Estoy diciendo todo, siento que mi corazón va a explotar, perdona..perdona Ginny..me perdonaras?**_

_**  
**_

_**-Siempre-dijo la chica suavemente abrazándolo, en donde en su rostro comenzaron a caer silenciosas lagrimas, de tristeza, pero de felicidad también..ahí tenía al chico que ella siempre había mado pidiendole perdon por su frialdad, y que todo lo ma que el se había portado con ella, era solo para alejarla de el para que no sufriera,pero ahí estaba reconociendo que el la necesitaba como nunca, que quería intoxicarse en ella, que quería hundirse, nacer y morir en ella, y que él sin ella no puede ser feliz..**_

_**-Te quiero Harry, y si por quererte me condeno y muero, que así sea- susurro la chica mirando profundamente a los ojos verdes qyue la miaraban con tristeza, y felicidad, amandola con tan solo una mirada**_

_**  
-Yo también Ginny, hoy voy a gritar que te quiero a todo el mundo..hoy..solo hoy..-susurro el chi co miarando a la chica con una profundidad abrumadora**_

_**Ginny sin poder contenerse, levanto suavemente su cabeza, y con un millón de dudas, e incertidumbres, pero a la vez una felicidad tan plena, se acerco a los labios del chico, con suavidad, saboreando el dulce y tragico momento entre ellos, y lo beso, con dulzura, más el chico tomola cabeza de la chica, y la atrajo más hacia el, y la beso con tanta dulzura y pasión ala vez, que Ginny se sintió morir en ese momento, y así estuvieron hasta el alba, donde había muerto la oscuridad de esa noche..**_

_**  
---------------------------------------------Fin flash back-----------------------------------**_

_-Dios mio Ginny! no puedo creerlo..es genial lo que me acabas de contar! jaja-dijo Hermione parandose y poniendose a bailar, pero al ver la cara triste de su amiga se volvió a sentar la tomo de las manos y le pregunto- y que paso después?_

_  
-..nada Herm..estuvimos ahi abrazados y al otro día aparento como si nada hubiese pasado! y lo quiero tanto! Que creía que al otro día iba a ser todo distinto, que todo iba a cambiar para nosotros, que ibamos a poder gritar al destino que este no nos iba a detener, y que lo sentimientos iban a ganar y no el cruel destino, pero mira! Ni me hablo y se comporto conmigo con la misma dureza y frialdad de cómo había sido conmigo en esos días, quería morirme Hermione..quería morirme, hundirme en la nada..solo morir..-dijo la chica mientras lagrimas corrían por sus ojos_

_Hermione no supo que hacer y no encontró nada mejor que abrazar a su amiga con fuerzas y llorar con ella, no soportaba el sufrimiento de sus seres queridos, preferia ella sufrir y morir antes de ver a sus amigos morir o estar mal.._

_-Ya mi niña, ya vas a ver lo que va a pasar..todo se va a arreglar, ten esperanzas..en verdad..Harry t quiere se le nota en sus ojos cuando te mira..solo que esta confundido...nose Ginny te recomiendo que hables con el..en verdad..no hay nada peor que arrepentirse de algo no hecho, de arrepentirse de algo echo, anda y dile todo..no tienes nada que perder- le apremio la castaña_

_-Gracias Herm..-dijo la chica abrazándola mientras se secaba sus lagrimas_

_  
De repente alguien paso a sus lados y se situ al lado de ellas y dijo con voz arrastrada y cargada de malicia_

_-Ay! que conmovedor, me van a hacer llorar!..Sangre sucia tengo que hablar contigo ahora!_

_Draco Malfoy se encontraba con su porte y belleza imponente al frente de las dos chicas. Su mirada demostraba ira y arrogancia, sin duda era un chico muy frio, tanto como un tempano, y calculador..como su padre..al que tanto odio-pensaba Hermione_

_-Piérdete Malfoy-le espeto Hermione ante el comentario del chico_

_-No Granger no me voi a mover a ningun lado antes de terminar de hablar contigo asquerosa sangre sucia..como te atreves a insinuar eso al frente de Samantha?-le grito el chico_

_  
Ginny miraba la escena sin entender nada, su cara mostraba una gran anonación..de que rayos hablaría Malfoy..?_

_  
-Que rayos estas diciendo Malfoy?-le dijo la pelirroja_

_-Ándate Weasley, no quiero gastar palabras contigo..párate Granger-le dijo el chico tomandola fuertemente de los brazos haciéndole daño a Hermione_

_-Auch! me haces daño huron desgraciado!-grito Hermione- Ginny andate mejor..no busques problemas..yo me arreglare con Malfoy.._

_-"ay! yo me arreglare con Malfoy"-imito el chico con sorna a Hermione- Que valiente Granger, al igual que en este verano.._

_-Estúpido!-murmuro Hermione-GINNY ANDATE!-grito la chica enojada no quería que Ginny oyese su secreto..Malfoy estaba muy enojado, podría revelar su secreto_

_-Esta bien..-dijo la chica corriendo a buscar ayuda..a quien fuera el que viese le pediría socorro-pensaba la pelirroja mientras corría velozmente cuando choco contra alguien _

_-Lo siento Parkinson!-grito Ginny casi chocando con Pansy Parkinson k estaba por ahi caminando cerca de Hermione y Malfoy_

_-Piérdete pobretona-dijo molesta la Slytherin, pero Ginny no la había oído_

_-Mira hurón, SUELTAME! y hablemos como personas civilizadas en iguales posiciones..-dijo Hermione calmadamente con su varita en manos_

_-Iguales?-exclamo Malfoy con sarcasmo tomándola más fuertemente de los brazos- primero estas con una varita en manos..mira tu! y sabes, no Granger, tu eres inferior a mi..mucho más..tu eres una sangre sucia..una asquerosa sangre sucia..que te quede claro..y eso te va a limitar mucho en tu vida..ASÍ QUE NO ME VENGAS A HABLAR DE IGUALDADES!escúchame bien y no pongas esa cara, lo k hiciste hoy fue jugar con nuestro trato! yo di mi palabra! que vale mucho más k la tuya! y no l voi a romper, espero lo mismo de ti..-sus ojos centelleaban de ira mientras su piel palidecía por segundos_

_-NO TIENES QUE RECALCARME TODO EL RATO LO DE MI SANGRE..esta bien tenemos un trato..no lo vamos a romper..pobre de ti Malfoy si lo rompes..ahi conocerás lo peligrosas k podemos ser las sangre sucias.._

_El chico se acerco suavemente al rostro de Hermione, sin soltarle los brazos, la distancia de ambas caras eran mínimas, ambos se miraban a los ojos con tal intensidad, que se quemaban entre ellos, la chica expresaba ira, y un gran odio, pero la altivez característica en ella, y en el chico una frialdad, ira y arrogancia enormes.._

_-Es un tarto Granger..y nada..NADA..de insinuaciones-susurro amenazadoramente, soltandola finalmente..cuando se vieron interrumpidos.._

_-GRANGER! QUE HACES CON LA VARITA EN LA MANO?-dijo la voz de Severus Snape que resonó por todo el pasillo, con furia e imponente, llenando todo silencio_

_-Eee..-comenzo a decir Hermione dudando_

_-Señor yo vi lo que paso, estaba caminando por aca cuando vi a ..Granger estaba atacando a Draco, con su varita, lo estaba amenazando- dijo Pansy Parkinson saliendo de una armadura por detras, con un tono de voz malicioso, y llena de frialdad_

_-Es cierto señor Malfoy?-pregunto Snape imponentemente_

_Malfoy estaba complicado y dudaba, en sus ojos se reflejaba una lucha interna..no podía decir la verdad ya que iría en contra de alguien de su casa, de su amante, y por una sangre sucia k tanto odiaba..no podía decir la verdad, pero le complicaba mentir..El había amenazado a Granger, el la había herido..ella solo se trato de defender..pero ella se lo busco insinuando eso a Samantha..Rayos! todo es tan complicado, las relaciones humanas son un caos..-pensaba el chico desesperado internamente, pero exteriormente se mostraba impasible.._

_-Y bien Malfoy?- dijo Snape expectante_

_-Bien, señor, Granger me ataco, y bueno me tuve que defender...-mintió el chico mientras miraba con frialdad a la Gryffindor que se había quedado aturdida por las palabras del chico..no lo podía creer_

_-Que puñetas dices Malfoy!-grito Hermione enojada- Yo no te he atacado, no me puedo rebajar a eso.._

_Hermione no lo podía creer, estaba tan enojada que podría haberlos matado a los tres juntos de un solo viaje..pero no es obio..un Malfoy sigue siendo un Malfoy, frio, indeferente cruel..estaba apunto de llorar, pero no keria k las tres personas k o diaba más en Hogwarts la vieran en debilidad_

_-Granger acompañame a mi despacho..-dijo Snape friamente, soltando Pansy una risita_

_-Pero señor dejeme terminar de argumentas, esto es injusto Parkinson esta mintiendo al igual k Malfoy..señor creame.._

_-Por que he de creerte?-dijo Snape con sarcasmo- te portas pesimo en mis clases y.._

_-ESO FUE HOY!-grito Hermione perdiendo el control- es k como kiere k lo tolere! si usted me esta desprestigiando en cada momento, sea por ue soi de gryffindor, o por mi sangre.._

_-Granger CALLATE y SIGUEME, que parte del "callate y sigueme" no entiendes? se t kemron las neuronas?-dijo Snape colérico con un dejo burlon_

_-Rayos..esta bien-dijo Hermione mirando a Snape con mirada asesina_

_Tomo su mochila que estaba apoyada en la pared, siempre mirando alto, en sus ojos se reflejaban una enorme ira..estaba enojada..nunca tanto en su vida..odiaba la injusticia..al pasar al lado de Malfoy, le susurro.._

_-Esto me lo vas a pagar Malfoy..y muy caro.._

_Malfoy la miro con expresión de sarcasmo, como queriendo decirle: me importa un pito..pero si uno penetraba más en esa mirada..estaba asustado y de cierta forma..arrepentido..ni sikiera acuso a Granger para encubiri a Pansy..lo hizo por el, para no explicarle a Snape que el la ataco..primero.._

_-La hisiste buena sangre sucia!-grito Pansy Parkinson al ver alejarse a Snape con Hermione.._

_Señor..-comenzo a decir Hermione mientras caminaban por el pasillo_

_-No quiero k hables Granger, ya lo has hecho suficientemente bien..-dijo con sorna- sabes niña deberías controlarte un poco, tu odio por mi..y por Malfoy_

_-No señor yo no lo odio..-dijo Hermione no muy convencida_

_-Si Granger, yo creo k si, después de lo k te hize este verano tienes razon suficiente para odiarme..se k no me perdonaras.._

_-Señor ya lo perdone..fue un error..cualkiera lo puede cometer..a donde vamos?- pregunto Hermione al ver que no iban hacia las mazmorras_

_-Eso ya lo veras..volviendo a lo otro..atacaste a Malfoy porque el sabe lo del verano?_

_-QUE YO NO LO ATAQUE! ES UNA MENTIRA DE PARKINSON!-grito Hermione exasperada_

_-Lo siento Granger.. ya lo se, pude leer su mente por la legemerencia, pero no puedo defenderte..van a sospechar k trabajamos juntos..eso podria fastidiar nuestros planes Granger, tenlo claro..en fin de alguna forma el sabe, o sea Malfoy sabe lo del verano?-pregunto Snape expectante_

_-Si..ya lo sabe..pero no todo, pero algo sabe, y eso me puede poner en riesgo con Harry..-dijo Hermione preocupadamente_

_-Pero ya lo arreglaste?_

_-Si jaja, tenemos un trato, donde yo se algo de el, que sus amigos no quedrian saber..entonces los dos estamos mutuamente amenazados.._

_-Perfecto Granger, perfeccto, asi me gusta, todo controlado..ahora entra-dijo Snape parandose ante una puerta oscura que Hermione reconocio como el despacho de- entra te esta esperando.._

_Se estaba llendo Snape cuando se dio la media vuelta y susurro peligrosa y maliciosamente:_

_-Ah! Tu castigo Granger.._

_-No Severus por favor no!- exclamo Hermione poniendo cara de niña buena_

_-Aca en Hogwarts, soy para ti profesor Granger!-dijo secamente_

_-Lo siento profesor ;Severus- dijo Hermione con malicia_

_-Ya te dire tu castigo, se me va a ocurrir algo perfectamente perverso para tu persona-dijo con una sonrisa malvada en los labios dando la vuelta y dejando a Hermione sola.._

_-Solo abre la puerta Hermione..-penso la chica nerviosa_

_-Hermione te estaba esperando, le pedi a Severus k te llamara!-dijo Krum acercandose a ella y abrazandola con mucha fuerza_

_-Hola Víctor, si el me trajo hasta aca, rayops k he tenido un mal dia..-dijo la chica apoyandose en la pared con voz cansada_

_-Ven, toma, quieres un cigarro- dijote el chico pasandole una cajetilla_

_-Ya gracias, te juro k lo necesitaba, y tu como has estado, no hemos podido hablar mucho jajaj en clases te dedicas en retarme-dijo Hermione burlonamente_

_-Estoy bien, pero cansado, nunca pense k ser profesor fuera tan agotador..nunca..jaja, y k te paso hoy para k estes tan exhausta?_

_-Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy..me hace la vida imposible, no sabes como lo odio, yo sería capas de matarlo..a el y a su estúpido padre..-dijo Hermione con rabia en su voz mientras botaba el humo de su boca_

_-Todavía le tienes odio a Lucius?-le pregunto Krum seriamente_

_-Si..pero supongo k no me llamaste para hablar de lo adorables y dulces Malfoy´s no?-dijo la chica cambiando de tema, ya que el tema anterior le resultaba en extremo doloroso.._

_-Por suerte no..-dijo el chico riendose alegremente- Veras Hermione, te keria..a v er yo yo yo te keria pedir si tu.._

_-Si yo k?-pregunto la chica curiosa ante la tupición de su profesor (jejeje)_

_-Veras, sabras k hay un baile de navidad.._

_-Si Ginny me acaba de contar..porque lo mencionas?-dijo Hermione haciendose la desentendida, ella sospechaba a donde Krum quería llegar_

_-Bueno es k yo..keria..q..que..que..t-t-tu-tu_

_-Ya jaja me pone s nerviosa..tiralo todo de un viaje, pero Víctor respira jaja te estas poniendo rojo!-dijo Hermione burlonamente_

_-Bueno ya..no estoi rojo! No me mientas Granger-dijo poniéndose pesado en broma- quieres ir conmigo al baile?_

_A Hermione casi se le cayo la cara ante la pregunta de Krum..entonces el seguía enamorado de ella?..reyos..esto si k era un lio, ella lo keria demasiado, pero esa pasión k sentía por el, se había extinguído hace ya mucho tiempo, solo lo kería como ya un amor más maduro, de amigos, solo de amigos.._

_-Herm, no te iamgines nada de lo k t puedas imaginar- dijo el chico seriamente tomandola de la mano- no te imagines que voy a declararme, no te voi a intentar besar o algo por el estilo, yo te sigo queriendo, y mucho..pero puedes creerlo, mi amor se ha transformado, en algo más fraternal, tu eres la chika k mas me conoce, y por eso kiero k vayas conmigo.._

_-Oh! Viktor menos mal!-exclamo Hermione trankila- jajaj y o ya me pase todos los royos del mundo..tu saebes Viktor k yo pienso lo mismo k tu..yo te kiero muucho-dijo Hermione haciendo gestos con sus manos para expresarle cuanto lo keria- jaja feliz voy al baile contigo..pero-la sonrisa se borro de su boca- no crees que va a interferir con la mision de tu sabes k..y van a comenzar a sospechar.._

_-Jaja cálmate mujer- dijo Krum riendose_

_-Pero Viktor si es en verdad, y eso a Dumbledore no le gustaría.._

_-Herm cálmate, es una fiesta con antifaces.._

_-Antifaces? jajaja ahora veo!-dijo la chica sonriendo- asi nadie nos va a reconocer!..k buena idea..tan brillante..genial entonces en eso quedamos..el baile es en una semana más.._

_-Jaja si..te acuerdas el baile de 4to año..ese del torneo?_

_-Jaja como me voy a olvidar..cuando eras campeón de Durmstrang- comento Hermione de buena gana_

_-Si jaja viejos tiempos_

_-Bueno Viktor me voy a clases, gracias por el cigarro..hablamos otro día..vale?-dijo la chica sonriendole_

_-Esta bien Hermione, nos vemos!-dijo el chico devolviendole la sonrisa_

_Cuando la chica salio, o pudo dejar de sentirse triste..de sus ojos cayo una lagrima..de pena..de olvido_

_Hermione caminaba alegremente por los pasillos, cantando feliz de la vida..ya no le importaba Snape..ni la traición de Malfoy, ni la cerda de Parkinson, ya casi no tenía deseos de vengarse de ella.. ni de Malfoy, aunk igual les haría pagar algo, aunk sea mínimo..pero son unos Slytherin, y el es un Malfoy..k puedo esperarme de ellos más q puras cosas malas y maldad- pensaba la chica sonriendo a pe sar de sus sombrios pensamientos, estaba feliz, la habían invitado al baile! y nada menos k Viktor.no cabía de gozo_

_La castaña bailaba por los pasillos cantando mientras caminaba, y le dirigía a todos los que pasaban simáticas sonrisas..y ellos se las devolvían..seguía insimismada en sus pensamientos y cantos cuando no se dió cuenta y choco con alguien.._

_-Auch! jaj a perdona..no era mi intención empujarte- dijo la chica alegremente, parandose y teniendole la mano a la chica pelirroja_

_-Hermione! y ese cambio de animo!..hace un rato ubiese jurado k te ibas a tirar de la torre de astronomía para abajo.._

_-Jaja para k veas, filo es k un chiko me invito al baile!-dijo la castaña emocionada_

_-Y Quien?-exclamo la pelirroja feliz por su amiga cual estaba radiante de felicidad_

_-Jaja eso es un secreto..-dijo la chica misteriosamente_

_-Ah! mira tu cn kien nos vas a sazlir esta vez-dijo su amiga burlonamente_

_-Jaja ya veras- te podrás imaginar kien es, penso la castaña_

_-Oye! y k paso entre tu y Malfoy?-pregunto la pelirroja cambiando d etema, mientras caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts_

_-Nada, filo es una tontera, más rato te cuento, no me empañes la tarde-dijo la chika algo molesta- no tengo ganas de hablar de gusanos ni de malvados_

_-Jaja tienes razon-dijo la Ginny alegremente_

_-Y hey! cuando vas a hablar con Harry?-pregunto Hermione cambiando de tema, no quería q Ginny sospechara nada de su trato con Malfoy, ni lo k contenían, y también le preocupaba la relación entre sus dos amigos_

_-No se..yo creo que mejor Herm lo olvidamos..no le voy a decir nada, dejemos las cosas donde deben estar, no rompamos el ekilibrio de las cosas.._

_-Ginny Weasley! tienes k arriesgarte! el k no juega no gana nada!_

_-Pero también pierde..-dijo Ginny desanimada_

_-Pero también gana..tienes k arriesgarte Ginny, kieres ver a Harry con otra chica? quieres ser feliz? quieres hacerlo feliz?-pregunto su amiga casi a voz de grito para afirmar la fuerza e importancia de sus preguntas_

_-Si..bueno SI!-exclamo- si kiero y me moriria velro con otra, como la tal.._

_-Cho!-dijo Hermione dando en el clavo_

_-Si..me muero! Hermione sería capaz de matarla, ella sería la culpable de k yo y Harry.._

_-No Ginny, ella no, tu serías culpable, ella no tendrá porque saber k tu amas a Harry, no tendría porque! y más ensima lo perderías no xq te rechazo, sino por cobarde..el t dijo k te keria..pues rayos anda!_

_-Yo sería la culpable Hermione?-pregunto la chica incredula_

_-Pues obio!..k hacecs aca! fuera andate ahora a hablar con el !-dijo la chica alegremente_

_-Si! oh gracias Herm me has infundido demasiado valor!..soy una Gryffindor, no? somos valientes..ahora mismo voy! gracias Hermione, después te cuento como me va!_

_-Si anda! corre! jaja debe estar en el lago!..el recreo se va a acabar dentro de poco!-le grito Hermione mientras Ginny corría a toda velocidad al lago, con el corazón lleno de incertidumbres, y de esperanzas.._

_Ginny corría por el pasto a gran velocidad, hacia donde podía estar Harry..en el acantilado del lago..era un lugar precioso..Hermione le había dicho antes..k Harry siempre iba hacia haya a pensar y k últimamente frecuentaba ese lugar, y su corazón le decía k el chico esta allá..y no se ekivoco..  
_

_Harry estaba tendido en la hierva..mirando su cara hacia el cielo..pero con los ojos cerrados, su cara expresaba paz, pero a la vez estaba marcada por el sufrimiento de tantos años, y por un dejo de preocupación sus facciones estaban.._

_Ginny se acerco lentamente hacia Harry, para no despertarlo, la chica creía k el chico dormía, y se acerco para comprobarlo, y efectivamente parecía que el chico dormía..el alma de Ginny se ahogo en pena..justo cuando iba a declarársele, justo cuando se había armado de valor, el estaba durmiendo.._

_-Que linda la cuestión!-pensó la chica con ironía- genial! justo ahora cuando te voy a decir todo lo k siento por ti Harry Potter, cuando me arme de valor para enfrentarte a ti, a nuestra situación y a nuestra realidad, tu estas dormido como un tronco, podría estallar una bomba y no te despertarías n i en broma..es una lástima- susurro despacio y con tristeza, mientras observaba al chico dormido a unos 3 pasos del el  
_

_-Qué es lo que sientes por mi Ginny?-dijo Harry Potter "despertándose" y mirándola con sus ojos profundos con sentimientos de verdadera alegría y preocupación en sus ojos_

0

-

0

FIN CAPITULO

0

-

0

**Bellas mías! Como están? Espero que todo este bien por alla, bueno este capítulo es bien chico, pero bueno ojala que les guste, de verdad. Bueno antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer a cada una de ustedes, ya que es genial saber que cuento con su apoyo con este ff, de verdad muchas gracias son un 10, bueno aca van los saludos:**

**-Kandelaski: Hola bella! Como estas? Espero que todo ande bien por ahí. Gracias por todos tus rr en verdad han sido un apoyo muy fuerte para mí. Jaja que bueno que te gusto ese poema de Borges, es genial, de hecho yo lo tengo pegado en un poster en mi pieza, para acordarme que la vida es una y hay que vivirla más relajada jeje. Jaja ya veras por que Krum se porta asi con Hermione. Bueno besos cuidate mucho!**

**-Terry Moon: Hola como va todo por alla? Jaja guapa gracias por todos tus comentarios, si pues este ff cada vez se va a ir volviendo más oscuro y complicado, jaja e igual trato de ponerle muchas intrigas, pero se van a ir viendo cuales son, no te preocupes de verdad, y el comportamiento de Krum ( al cual a todas impresiono je), espor una razón que la puse en el capítulo 8, ahí entenderas más. Bueno gracias por todo, y que bkan es verte por aca! Besos**

**-Fanny Malfoy: Hola bella, asi que castigada eh? Que mala suerte, ojala que te descastiguen pronto! Gracias por subirme el ff, y que bueno que te guste de verdad, bueno nos vemos bellita! Hey gracias también que castigada t todo me mandes rr, de verdad! Eres un 10!**

**-Lady Voldemort: Paula!hola espero que estés mejor por lo de tu abuelo, de verdad. Me he pasado por Warner y te he subido el foro, más rato te lo vuelvo a subir. Ojala que este todo mejor. Hey arriba el animo de verdad!. Gracias por todo tu apoyo bellita, de verdad eres una de las guapas que mas me ha dado apoyo, tanto en fanfiction y también en Warner, gracias de verdad. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo 7, de verdad, es bueno jeje. Bueno cuídate mucho ya arriba ese animo!**

**-Lintu dani: Hola bienvenida a este ff! Que bueno verte acá, gracias por tu rr de verdad. Eres un sol, ojala que estés bien y que te este yendo todo de lujo, muchos besos!**

**-Becky: Gracias por todo tu apoyo hermosa de verdad! Ahora vas a ver lo que va a pasar, de verdad muchas gracias, bueno nos vemos,muchos besos y cuídate mucho!**

**-Sra Malfoy: Hola como estas bella? Gracias por tu apoyo de verdad, que bueno que te guste este ff, de verdad gracias por los cumplidos. Muchos besos y bienvenida!**

**-Eni Granger: Hola como te va guapa? Espero que todo ande bien por alla, gracias por las felicitaciones. Bienvenida. Jeje sipues me encanta desarrollar el aspecto psicológico de los personajes, ya veras mas adelante! Besos!**

**-Mayas angel: Hola! Hey gracias por tu rr, de verdad eres un 10, y gracias por tu consejo para mi ff de verdad. Ahora lo estoy aplicando! Muchos besos! Que estes bien!**

**-Hermalfoy: Hola belllita como estas? Ojala que bienpues, bienvenida a este ff! Que bueno que te haya gustadi de verdad. Gracias por tu rr, ehy dame la direccion de tu ff para leerlo, ya yo después me paso por ahí! Besos**

**-Sabela: Hola! Bienvenida! Como va tu vida? Espero que genial, jaja la dura que se llama igual que tu canción favorita? Que buena onda. Si pues se trata de Hermione y Draco, tienes razón esla pareja que másme gusta pero la menos probable, que pena, gracias por tu rr, y bueno nos vemos!**


	6. De amor y odio

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a la vasta imaginación de J.K Rowling_

0

0

**Devuélveme la vida**

0

0

6. De amores y odios

0

_Hermione entraba al aula de historia de la magia con una sonrrisa en la ca ra, lo más seguro es que ahora Harry y Ginny se esten declarando jaja-pensaba la chica alegremente mintras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara- yo soy cuypido ajaja en realidad si lo soy, lastima k mis auto consejos no funcionan conmigo- pensaba la chica, pero a pesar de eso no podía dejar de sonreír estaba tan feliz! tan feliz por sus amigos..pero un minuto alguien faltaba.._

_-Parvati! oye has visto a Ron?-pregunto la castaña preocupada_

_-No Herm,lo siento, pero ven a sentarte conmigo y Lavender..-le dijo Parvati sonriendole_

_-Jaja gracias que son tiernas-dijo Hermione-Rayos donde Ron estara!-penso la castaña_

………………………………………………………………………………………

_Mientras tanto_

_-Rayos!-penso la chica-asi que el perla me escucho todo el rato y se hizo el dormido!es un hijo de puta, pero hijo de puta más adorable que existe.._

_-Nada Harry, ee! si! ya se a k venía venía a contarte que..las clases van a acomenzar dentro de poco-dijo Ginny nerviosa y poniendose roja_

_-Enserio?-dijo Harry levantando las cejas con incredulidad_

_-Si! ya sabes como nuestro profesor se enoja con nosotras si no vamos..Snape es desgraciado- dijo la chica poniendo gesto de enojada_

_-Jaja yo crei k tu y yo no teníamos clases juntos- dijo Harry sonriendo, había dado en el clavo_

_-Eee..bueno verás..-dijo Ginny nerviosa al ver que Harry se paraba del pasto y se dirigía hcia ella, caminando lentamente con una sonrisa en los labios_

_-Aparte ya tuve clases son Snape, Ginny-dijo el chico sonriendo y acercándose a la chica- Rayos! cuanto la quiero, podremos ser tan felices, pero en el momento de llevar la profesía..por mi culpa podría sufrir mucho-penso el chico borrandosele la sonrisa de su cara..estaba tan solo a un paso de la pelirroja, y podía verla, tan buena, inteligente, y presiosa, rayos! k es linda-penso Harry_

_-Lo nuestro Ginny no va a funcionar..-dijo Harry con voz grave- e quiero demasiado para dejar k sufras, y conmigo lo uniko k vas a vivir son momentos de desdicha..acaso no lo entiendes? "SOY" Harry Potter, la persona a kien Voldemort más quiere matar, y antes hacerla sufrir..y si tu te acercas a mi..vas a correr mi mismo destino...yo n o kiero eso para ti-le dijo el chico tomadnole la cara a la chica, cual estaba mirando al suelo dejando caer sileniosas lágrimas- Mirame Ginny- dijo el chico tomando con sus manos la cara de la chica- te quiero demasiado para darte un futuro sin esperanzas.._

_-Rayos Harry!-exclamo la chica súbitamente enojada soltándose de las manos y de la mirada del chico- es que no lo ves! n o lo sientes Harry! el amor no se puede dominar asi como asi..no puedes pensar solo en mi con respecto a nuestra relación, tb hay k pensar en ti Harry! en ti!..tu serías feliz si yo estuviera con toro chiko? si yo me estuviera besuquenado con otro?_

_-Si..por que serías feliz-mintió Harry, en verdad le dolería demasiado, lopodrìa llegar a matar_

_-NO MIENTAS HARRY! NO MÁS MENTIRAS!-dijo la chica enojada_

_-ESTA BIEN! seria terriblemente infeliz, querría matar a ese tipo, y a cualquiera que se atreviese a tocarte un pelo..porque yo te quiero, yo te adoro y sin ti no podría vivir, pero juntos tampoco..morirías Ginny morirías..puede ser físicamente o psicológicamente en el caso k yo muera por Voldemort.._

_-Es k no es el amor morir por el otro Harry?..darlo todo?-dijo la chica con pena en su voz comenzando a alejarse Harry- Harry..rayos..solo kiero decirte que prefiero morir de amor por ti..ya que me di cuenta k eres tu al uniko k voi a kerer, que morir sin conocerlo, y sin vivirlo.._

_Esto dejo helado a Harry..y si Ginny tenía razon?-penso el chico angustiado viendo como la pelirroja se escapaba del lugar con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro y su pelo golpeandole en la cara, hacia de la escena algo sumamente deprimidor..sin duda esa sería la última posibilidad que tendrían para decirse lo k sentían por ambos..la última..es ahora o nunca..en la vida habìan desiciones, unas más importantes que otras, cuales nos alejan o nos acercan a la felicidad, y el sabía que esa era una de esas decisiones, que serían definitivas para toda la vida_

_-Ginny!-dijo Harry corriendo hacia ella- se te olvida algo!_

_-Que cosa Harry?-dijo la chica desganada, girandose para ver a Harrry que corría hacia ella_

_-Esto-dijo el chico acercándose a ella y abrazándola fuertemente, dejándola casi sin aire, mientras acercaba lentamente sus labios a los labios de la chica, besándola con una ternura y con un amor que el solo le podía dar a la chica..juntos en sus defectos..uniéndose..hicieron un paisaje perfecto ante la naturaleza tan fría e inclemente que los rodeaba_

…………………………………………………………………………………

_Por mientras en los pasillos de Hogwarts, había una chica rubia, con el pelo largo y lacio caminando con rapidez..su ojos expresaban alegría..le encantaba el colegio..especialmente ahora k tenía un grupo de amigos a los cuales los k kería mucho y ellos a ella..y más encima estaba el chico k le kitaba el sueño..solo la imagen de sus oj os la hacían estremecerse y ponerse a sonreír como una e s t u p i d a..Los chicos k pasaban al lado de ella no podían dejar de mirarla, la chica era hermosa y tenía un aire extraño de seguridad k la hacía irresistible, y uno ojos llenos de bondad..sin duda alguna Luna Lovegood había cambiado y ya no era la estrafalaria y alternativa chica de antaño, ahora era una chica más realisat y madura, pero no podía a veces dejar de evitar viejar por el mundo de la imaginación.._

_La chica pensaba en el chico k le quitaba el sueño cuando tomo mal la vuelta a la esquina y choco fuertemente con un chico k venía corriendo..haciendo k este chocase ctra un estante de libros, siendo sepultados por ellos_

_-Auch! perdona!-exclamo Luna risueñamente- lo siento, no fue mi intención-dijo la chica parandose_

_-Ay mi cabeza! k me duele..rayos fijate donde caminas chica! ahora Binns me va a matar..-gruñía el desconocido_

_-Ron?-grito la chica en vz de sorpresa-_

_-Si..kien rayos eres?..-dijo el chico tratando de sacar su cabeza de los centenares de libros k no lo dejaban salir, derrepente pudo ver una túnica de Reveclaw y ua larga cabellera- Luna?-exclamo atónito_

_-Jaja ella misma Ron!-dijo burlonamente- jaja dejame ayudarte a desenterrarte!_

_-Jeje q gracioso!-dijo el chico ironicamente_

_-Ya no te enojes fue un accidente, mira ya estas saliendo-dijo la chica mientras descubría la cabeza e Ron, en donde sus ojos la miraban penetrantemente, provocando k la chika se sonrrojara_

_-Ups! me pone nerviosa este chavo-penso Luna rompiendo el contacto visual- Dale Ron! k ya sales!-dijo la chica tendiendole la mano_

_-Gracias Luna-dijo el chico mirandola algo perturvado, pero feliz de verla-ahora ya sabes lo k te va a pasar no?_

_-Que?-dijo la chica inocentemente_

_-Jaja kieres k te lo recuerde.._

_-No gracias RONNIE! jaja-dijo Luna poniendose a correr rapidamente_

_-No vas a escapar de mi Lunática!..ven para aca!-dijo el chico corriendo detrás de ella_

_Ronnie no me alcanzas!-gritaba Luna corriendo por loas pasillos del castillo-jaja estas echo un pastel Roncito!_

_-Jaja ya v as a ver Luna Lovergood!..mejor rezale a Dios para k no te alcanze!-grito el chico k corria lo más k podía, y no lograba alcanzarla, cuando se le ocurrió un plan para detenerla.._

_-Jaja eres un pastel Ron!-gritaba la chica, cual había salido al patio corriendo, n el cual habían una docena de alumnos..se dio vuelta para ver a Ron si la seguía, y para sorpresa y susto de ella, el chico figuraba tirado en el pasto con los ojos cerrados y respirando entrecortadamente, se quedo paralizada y congelada del susto-RONALD!. rayos Ronald!-exclamo la chica corriendo hacia Ron con pánico reflejado en sus ojos celestes-Reacciona! Ron! por favor k tipo de broma pesada es esta?_

_Pero a pesar de k la chica lo zarandeo y le tiro el pelo, el chico no reaccionaba..parecía estar muriéndose.._

_-Roncito, porfavor despiértate-dijo la chica entre lágrimas- Ron cariño, porfavor..no me dejes sola- justo había tokado el timbre de recreo, y los almnos comenzaron a rodear a la pareja, en sus oj os se reflejaba en v erdad dramátismo, estaban asustados.._

_-Luna! k paso?-pregunto Dean Thomas acercandose a la pareja, tras empujar a un buen par de mirones- rayos! k le paso a Ron?_

_-Nose!-dijo desesperada, y en sus ojos se asomaban lágrimas- llama a Madame Pomprey! porfa traela Dean!_

_-Altiro..oh! ahi viene Hermione..ella podra cachar..voy a llamar a Madame Pomprey..-y el chico salió corriendo hacia la enfermería_

_Hermione se acercaba junto a Parvati y Lavender al grupo de mirones, no tenía idea de lo k estaba pasando.._

_QueK rayos pasa?-pregunto la castaña a una chica de 2do_

_-Un chico se desmayo, o se esta muriendo..y la rubia..eso Lovegood esta tratando de reanimarlo.._

_Pero Hermione ya no oia a la chica, sabía k se trataba de Ron..el pánico le congelo el alma..había fallado! no protegio a su amigo.._

_-Dejenme pasar!-grito la castaña desesperada-dejenme pasar!  
Luna estaba llorando al lado del cuerpo inerte de Ron.._

_-Ron te quiero, te necesito, por favor no te mueras..-susurro llena de pena más detuvo sus palantras cuando vió que el chico comenzaba moverse, y para sorpesa y susto de ella y de todos el chico hablo_

_  
-Quieres ser m i novia Luna?-dijo Ron abriendo los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro, dejando petrificada a Luna.._

_Luna se quedo petrificada del asombro.._

_-Ron!Ron estas bien?..q te paso, te pegaste en la cabeza?-pregunto asombrada creyendo k había oído mal_

_-Jaja no..te atrape Luna perdiste jaja-dijo el chico pescandole la túnica- caiste en mi plan..era perfecto no..?_

_Pero el chico no pudo seguir hablando, su cara había sido impactada por la de Luna, quién lo h abía abofeteado con gran fuerza, en sus ojos se veían lágrimas de ira_

_-RON WEASLEY! ERES EL SER MÁS EGOCÉNTRICO Y MENTIROSO K HE CONOCIDO! SOLO PARA PILLARME FINJES HABER ESTADO MUERTO! MIRA QUE MANDE A DEAN THOMAS A LA ENFERMERÍA.._

_-JAJA essa fue la parte más graciosa, casi estallo de la risa..me tuve k aguantar, jaja no te imaginas cuanto me costo_

_  
-ERES UN ESTUPIDO!..CASI ME MUERO DEL SUSTO..YO CREI K TE PERDÍA.._

_Todos los q estaban ahi se quedaron sorprendidos ante la escena..no era k Ron estaba muerto?..acaso habia sido todo una broma? la gente no podía dejar de mirar la escena, se habían quedado sin aliento..casi todo el colegio estaba reunido en la escena..hasta los Slytherins de séptimo..liderados por Malfoy_

_-DEJENME PASAR!-gritaba Hermioe haciendose un hueco entre las personas para ver el estado de Ron..empujando a kien se encontraba en su camino.._

_-Ron! hay Ron..pensaba k te habías muerto..o k te había pasado..pero gracias a Dios todo era una mentira.._

_-DE EL!-grito Luna furiosa- se hizo el moribundo Hermione..casi me mata d un infarto y solo para pillarme y preguntarme una cosa k no le entendi ni media cosa.._

_Hermione miro con cara reprovativa a Ron, pero al mirarlo cambio su cara por una sonrisa, y luego comenzo a reirse alegremente para sorpresa de todos_

_-Ay Ron jaja..no vas a cambiar nunca? siempre tan inmaduro? jaja..eres lo mejor..bueno como castigo vas atener k pgtarle denunuevo a Luna la pregunta k le hiciste o si no la dire yo!-dijo la chika cn malicia_

_-QUE DICEES HERMIONE?-pregunto Luna impresionada_

_-Ya pues Ronnie jaja..dicelo al frente d todos..ese es tu castigo..todo se devuelve.._

_-Uyy! Hermione eres lo peor!..esta bien..Luna..kieres ser mi novia?-lo dij todo muy rápido poniendose rojo_

_Todos contuvieron el aire..hubbo un silencio espectral..derrepente los de séptimo de Gryffindor comenzaron a gritar:_

_"VENGALE LUNA, DILE K SI A NUESTRO RON"!_

_Luna estaba petrificada..y lo único k acecrto a decir fue.._

_-Eres un estúpido..pero el estúpido k mas quiero en el mundo..y feliz de la vida te digo k si-dij la chica abrazando con fuerzas a Ron_

_Todos rompieron en aplausos y vitores, a excepción por supuesto de los Slytherins, k ponían cara de asco_

_-Bien!-grito Hermione triunfal, tirándose arriba de sus amigos riéndose alegremente, ese dia sin duda para ella había comenzado fatal, pero ahora era tan feliz..su mejor amigo estaba de novia con una de sus mejores amigas..y Ginny de lo más seguro k estaría en las mismas..su felicidad no podía estar más completa en ese momento, aunk sentía nostalgia de no tener a ningun chiko..no le importo de gran manera, la felicidad de sus amigos era también la de ella.._

_Hermione estaba radiante, la felicidad k sintió en ese momento era maravillosa, y borraba toda tristeza del pasado..aunk las adversidades a futuro fueron más grandes y graves de lo k pudo a ver imaginado jamás..la vida era un juego..se perdía y se ganaba.._

_-Ay! qu patéticos, ahi esta la loca y el pobretón, los dos me dan naúseas-chillaba Pansy Parkinson lo suficientemente fuerte para k los Gryffindor la oyeran, provocando risas ante los Slytherins_

_Hermione se paro rápidamente, y para sorpresa de Luna y Ron saco su varita y se dirigió hacia la chica, esta es mi oportunidad de vengarme, no dejare k nadie se meta con mis amigos, conmigo si, todo lo k kieran..pero con mis amigos no, ahora me las pagas todas Pansy Parkinson..y mejor k nadie interfiera..aca las cosas se van a poner malas, muy malas.._

_La gente al verla pasar se corría de su camino, esta desprendía una ira pavorosa..y más encima k estuviese con su varita en mano, la hacía más temibles..sus facciones se habían transformado, y ano tenía esa acrita angélical de siempre, su cara había cambiado a una expresión de ira indesriptibles.._

_-Pansy Pansy Pansy, tesoro mio cuando te vas a cansar de joder a los demás? -dijo la castaña con voz inocentemente irónica_

_-Que ta pasa Granger?-dijo la chica un poco asustada poniendose algnos Slytherins al lado de la chica para protegerla, ya que Hermione tenía una expresión de lo más pavorosa_

_-A ver te voy a responder tesoro..me pasan muchas cosas contigo..cual ninguna es agradable por supuesto- dijo la chica con una sonrisa sadica mientras en sus ojos se veía un brillo amenazador_

_  
-No me digas TESORO!-chillo la Slytherin con ira  
-Mira tesoro-dijo Hermione omitiendo el comentario de Parkinsin- le has j o d i d o la vida en este colegio muchas vecés a mis amigos, y para k no te voi a decir k a mi también..empañas nuestros momentos de felicidad k cada vez se vuelven más escasos..nos has c a g a d o laa estancia en Hogwarts un sin fin de veces.. Y TODABIA TE PREGUNTAS QUE RAYOS NOS HAS ECHO?-grito Hermione colérica-solo tengo una palabra para ti.._

_-Que?-dijo la chica temblando ante la presencia imponente y amenazadora de la Gryffindor_

_-Expelliarmus!-giro Hermione, cayendo Pansy a unos 5 metros más alla, sobre la hierba, todos estaban atnitos ante los sucesos k estaban aconteciendo en esos instantes.._

_-Te gusto Parkinson? te gusto ser humillada ante todo el mundo? o kieres más?-pregunto Hermione enojada todavía_

_-Suelta la varita Granger-dijo una voz fría por detras-no dudare en atacarte.._

_Malfoy se encontraba apuntando la espalda de Hermione.._

_-Ah pero si eres tu..el traidor Malfoy-susurro Hermione para k solo el chiko la oyese-no te metas o nuestro trato se vera desvelado ahora!_

_-No te atreverías Granger-murmuuro Malfoy con ira- tu también te irías a la mierda_

_  
-Ya no me importa, mis amigos son tan felices ahora, no me importa!-susurro la chica mintiendo, no se dejaría vencer por debilidad en contra de Malfoy- me traicionaste y me castigaron Malfoy..no me gusta k mientas sobre cosas k yo no hago..si hubiese sido verdad no me hubiese importado..pero era mentira..mentiras de esa perra..porfavor..te lo voy a decir de una buena vez, no te metas en esto..tu no tienes pito k tokar, esto es algo entre ella y yo-dijo la chica suavemente, pero sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad abrumante, estaba llena de ira.._

_Malfoy al verla de esa forma, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío, estaba tan presiosa, pero tan terrible eran las facciones de su cara cuales estaban contraídas por la ira y la impotencia, no podría el salvar a Pansy de las garras de Hermine con la violencia..tenía que pensar_

_-Dime Granger, a ti te gustaba cuando se reían de ti en público?-dijo Malfoy fríamente-te gustaba?_

_-Eee.- la chica no se esperaba con esa salida de Draco Malfoy, de echo le impresiono de verdad mucho, no sabía que responder._

_-TE GUSTABA?-le grito el chico expectante_

_  
-No Malfoy, tienes razon no..no se k me paso, no me arrepiento de haberle dado una paliza a Parkinson..pero sabes..sabes algo..YO no me voy a revajar a lo k es un Slytherin..no es mi esencia Malfoy, lastima k la tuya y la de tu perrita faldera si lo es..esto no es lo mío te lo dejo a ti.._

_Hermione se dió vuelta y comenzo a caminar hacia el castillo pasando al lado de Parkinson, kien la agarro de la túnica y le dijo:_

_-Me las vas a pagar Granger, me lo vas a pagar muy duro!-dijo la chica llena de rencor  
-Has lo k kieras Parkinson, a mi me tiene sin cuidado.._

_Diciendo esto Hermione se dió vuelta y se fue en dirección a su sala común..después de esto todos se fueron a sus salas de clases..Ron y Luna fueron a hablar con Hermione, estaban felices por sus noviazgos, pero preocupados ante la reacción de Hermione, algo no andaba bien..algo oscuro había..y sabía que la Slytherin le haría pagar..pero eso no le preocupaba por ahora_

_Mientras Hermione corría en dirección a la sala común muy rápido..la escena anterior la había trastornado de gran manera, vio a Ginny de la mano de un chico, un chico de pelo color azabache y lindos y pentrantes ojos verdes.._

_-Dios! Chicos..es lo k creo?-pregunto Hermione emocionada llendo hacia ellos, en sus ojos se veía infinita felicidad_

_-Si! amiga si lo es- dijo la chica soltandose de Harry y abrazando a Hermione con fuerzas- si lo es! no sabes lo feliz que soy Hermione, y te lo debo, este momento te lo debo a ti.._

_-Oh! rayos-dijo la castaña entre lagrimas- no saben lo feliz k soy!..dejame abrazarte Harry Potter jaja de mi no te me escapas..-dijo la chica abrazando a Harry_

_-Hermione! gracias pro todo..ahora soy tan feliz-dijo Harry sonriendo, y era verdad sus ojos no estaban opacos de tristeza sino brillaban de felicidad- hay k celebrar opino!_

_-Jaja pero k tenemos aca?-dijo Ron de la mano con Luna al ver la escena.._

_-Ron!-dijo Ginn y alegremente- yo y Harry somos novios!_

_-QUE?-grito Ron en el colmo de la impresión- tu tu tu..cn mi hermanita?...con mi Ginny?_

_-Si-dijo Harry sonriendo-asi es Ron.._

_  
-A NO! ESTO NO PUEDE SER..-dijo el chico poniendo cara de enojado_

_-Que pasa Ron?-pregunto Hermione alarmada, lo uniko k faltaba es k Ron se enojara por k Harry era novio de Ginny_

_-POTTER!-grito poniendo cara de bulldog ( a lo Pansy), ocn el puño en alto, provocando k Harry se kedara tieso de la impresión y del susto..SOMOS CUÑADOS!-grito Ron alegremente abrazando a Harry con fuerzado a Harry_

_-JAJA RON!-grito Hermione alegremente- casi me matas de un susto..te estan gustando mucho las bromas.._

_-Jaja si le estan encantando! Hola Ginny-dijo Luna abrazando a su amiga cn fuerza_

_-Luna te eche de menos..xq llegaste antes.._

_-Jajja por el baile..Cuñadita-dijo la chica picaramente_

_-QUE, tu..tu..tu y Ron son..-dijo Ginny poniendo cara de alucinación total  
-novios..-termino de decir Hermione con una sonrisa  
-NO! jaja genial! bienvenida a la familia Weasley Luna..jaja los cuatro en un mismo día.._

_-Jaja gracias Ginny-dijo Luna emocionada_

_-Si los cuatro juntos esto hay k celebrarlo..ya entenderán en todo el sentido de la palabra..-dijo Ron picadamente_

_-Ya salio el alcohólico!-dijo Hermione irónicamente_

_-..bueno siguiendo, antes del dulce comentario de nuestra querida Herm-dijo Ron alegremente- Hay a una persona k hay k darle gracias por todo..por su forma de ser y por hacernos tan felices..y es damas y caballeros a.._

_-Hermione!-gritaron los cuatro y tomaron a Hermione en sus brazos y se la llevaron en brazos corriendo hasta el comedor..la castaña reía y reía..era demasiado feliz para describirlo con palabras..tan feliz..tan feliz k se sentía explotar..lástima que nada era para siempre..y todo eso iba a terminar pronto..muy pronto.._

_"lo que ha de surgir, pronto desaparecerá, las sombras vendrán y cubrirán a todos, a todo, y la maldad y oscuridad corromperán a los corazones más puros..Eso es lo que pasa en tiempos de guerra, en tiempos de odio, y de algo estamos seguros, nuestros personajes, serían las piezas de un terrible juego entre la oscuridad y la luz"…_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

En todo Hogwarts lo unico de que se hablaba era sobre el baile..era el tema más controversial del año sin duda, pero eso es lo que creían ya que muchas situaciones se iban a dar más adelante que los iban a dejar más anonadas de lo que jamás hubiesen pensado

Se olía el ambiente de excitación a kilómetros, desde hace mucho tiempo que el colegio no estaba tan dinámico y vivo por un evento, hasta se podría decir que muchos estudiantes y alumnos olvidaron sus problemas y la amenaza de Voldemort y sus mortífagos..

No había un baile en Hogwarts desde el fatídico torneo de los tres magos..se sentía el nerviosismo en los profesores, en los alumnos, en todo el coelgio, todos querían que saliese increíble, y otros no estaban ni ahí, peor lo más importante es que a la mayoría el baile de Navidad no era una experiencia indiferente..las chicas estaban nerviosas y hablaban todo el día de lo que se iban a poner, de quien iba con quien .y un sin fin de cosas del estilo..

Nadie imaginaría que ese 24 de diciembre iba a marcar tanto a muchos de los presentes y que iba a ser un día muy especial para muchos..muchos lo iban a recordar con nostalgia, otros con felicidad y otros con un pesar y una tristeza espantosa..ese día, ese día, era el comienzo de muchos cosas y el fin de muchas otras..

Hermione Granger bajaba las escaleras dando con el vestíbulo donde habían muchas personas, todas hablando expectantes y con una sonrisa de felicidad y nerviosismo, era la mañana del 24 de diciembre. Todos comentaban sus regalos, y sus vestidos, y el chico de sus sueños, y eso la hacía sonreír no había nada más que le alegrara que los lugares felices, que las sonrisas y los grandes eventos por la noche..Caminaba hacia la puerta del comedor, cuando vio a dos Slytherins conversando apoyadas en la pared..

Pansy Parkinson hablaba con Samantha Hargrave..La primera estaba apoyada en la pared mirando con asco a las personas que pasaban cerca de ella, mas la otra miraba a las demás personas que pasaban a su alrededor con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en su hermoso rostro y escuchaba con atención lo que le decía su mejor amiga..

..te digo Sam que ese vestido que te compraste es presioso, mi madre me compro uno de esos vestidos el otro día, lastima que no alcanze a pedirselo para el baile- decía la chica con expresión aburrida- y además vas a ir con Draco quien en verdad es de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts, tienes mucha suerte amiga..- decía la Slytherin cínicamente, con falsa voz alegre

Estas diciendo bobadas Pansy- le recrimino su amiga sonrojada- no es para tanto, Draco es guapo, pero no se si el más cotizado del colegio, lo único que se que es el chico más dulce que he conocido..

Hermione al pasar por ahí, no pudo evitar reírse para dentro..rayos! Draco dulce?..que parámetro de dulzura tendrá Samantha para encontrar a Draco dulce?..jaja que horror-pensaba ácidamente la chica al pasar al lado de las dos Slytherins cuando alguien la tomo del brazo..

Herm..hola! como estas?-era Samantha quien la había tomado del brazo dulcemente, y la unió a ella y a Pansy que miraba a la castaña con mirada asesina, si las miradas pudiesen herir y matar físicamente, en ese mismo instante Hermione hubiese estado retorciéndose de dolor

Bien Sam..y tu Pansy, tesoro, como estas?-dijo Hermione con malicia en los ojos, mientras reía por dentro ante la mirada de odio que le dirigía la Slytherin

Oh bien sangre suc..ee Granger-dijo Pansy mandándole una mirada asesina a Hermione

O que dulce eres Pansy-dijo Hermione-bueno y con quien va la buena Pansy al baile?- pregunto la chica con sarcasmo- tu supongo que vas con Malfoy, no Sam?- dijo la chica alzando la ceja al nombrar el nombre del objeto de sus odios

Si, voy a ir con él..veras de hecho voy a cumplir con él 7 meses, ahora pronot- dijo la chica sonriendo con dulzura. En verdad Hermione no entendía por que una chica tan tierna y dulce como Samantha Hargrave era Slytherin, y no sabía por que era novia de Draco Malfoy, el peor de las escorias de Slytherin..Ella había escuchado que se habían comprometido por algo protocolar..en verdad compadecía a la chica..

Genial felicitaciones!-dijo Pansy abrazando efusivamente a Samantha- me encanta su pareja, que alegría! Cuando se casen yo quiero ser la madrina por supuesto y ..- peor la Slytherin no pudo seguir hablando falsamente, ya que la cara que había puesto Hermione Granger era de un asco e impresión..

Dios me están dando arcadas..como rayos puede ser tan asquerosa Parkinson? Que ser más despreciable! la detesto..y a Malfoy también..pobre Sam..- pensaba la chica molesta y anonada -Saben chicas mejor me voi a caminar..- dijo la Gryffindor alejándose de las Slytherins

Pero no vas a desayunar Hermione?-pregunto Sam con sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación ante la repentina escapada de su amiga

-Oh no Sam..sabes no me siento bien..ya sabes..- dijo la chica con prisa tratando de irse de la presencia de Pansy, cual la envenenaba, no toleraba a la gente cinica

Los nervios por la fiesta?..nadie te invito Granger?-pregunto Pansy llena de malcia y rencor ante la reacción de la chica, que la podría haber delatado

No las nauseas..esta apestando aca-dijo Hermione irónicamente y ya veras mi pareja serpiente y se morirán al verlo..-dijo Hermione alegremente-Bueno me voy chicas, me han echo muy feliz en la mañana..

Lastima que no desayunes con nosotras!-le dijo Samantha a voz de grito mientras Hermione se alejaba

Si lo siento Sam, Pansy también lo siente..no es asi "tesoro"?-grito Hermione mirando a Pansy con mirada burlona ante la mirada asesina de la chica, mientras salía a los jardines del colegio

-Eee si obio..es una lastima sangre s..ee perdon Granger..-dijo Pansy no quería resultar pesada ante los ojos de la novia de Draco-me las pagaras sangre sucia Granger, ya se me ocurrió un plan, aparte me beneficiara..-dijo la chica sonriendo maliciosamente a Samantha, cual no se percato ante la venenosa m irada de quien se hacía llamar su amiga..Las cosas iban a cambiar..

**En el presente**

**La persona más temible en la historia de la magia estaba ahí mirando a Hogwarts con sus ojos sombríos, que destellaban odio y malicia, esos ojos que alguna vez fueron tiernos y miedo ante la violencia en donde vivía, hoy estaban cargados de maldad, y deseos de hacer mal, se había transfigurado en un ser horrible y espantoso, ya no era humano, era una sustancia indefinida, era una mezcla de odio, maldad..faltaba poco..por fin el se alzaría como el líder de todas las naciones..del mundo entero y nadie se atrevería mencionar su nombre..nadie..el tiempo se acababa..lo podía senitr, en el viento lo olía, lo podía sentir en la tierra y en el agua..lo escrito y dicho hace 17 años estaba por cumplirse, ya no había vuelta atrás, el reloj, inmutable guardián del tiempo, ya estaba marchando..y todo estaba a su favor..**

**  
-Solo unas horas más..solo unos horas más..y el destino será a favor mío para siempre..-susurro con su voz glacial mientras sostenía su varita, en la cual habían salido de los más terribles hechizos..-ya no hay nada, ni nadie que me detenga..los esfuerzos de la sangre sucia son inútiles..no funcionaran..el ya es mío..ya lo ate en las tinieblas para que no saliese nunca más..el me pertenece, esta sucumbido en el caos, ella no podrá sacarlo de la nada en donde esta estancado**

_Hermione caminaba por el lago perturbada..sentía que algo no andaba bien, en primer lugar..el tiempo..el viento tenía un olor fresco, pero n o era de esa frescura que daba paz..Tenía susto..Daba susto esa frescura..Sentía que algo iba a pasar..lo sentía en la tierra, en el agua- pensó la chica al sentarse junto al lago y tocarla..Estaba tibia el agua..no era raro en esa época?..Hacia un frío infernal..y ahí estaba el agua tibia..algo iba a pasar..la naturaleza le estaba dando señales..pero me da susto que me este dando señales..de ese tipo..debe ser una sugestión mía..no puede ser nada más..- dijo una voz de su cabeza tratando de tranquilizarla, más algo le decía que no eran sugestión amientos -es la muerte-le dijo una voz en la cabeza a Hermione..-NO!..no tiene porque aca estamos trabajando todos..para que nadie muera..no nadie va a morir..nadie..-pensaba la chica con angustia mientras miraba su reflejo en el agua..cuando vio unos ojos mirándola..se dio vuelta y se quedo pasmada al ver con quien se encontraba al frente.._

Viktor Krum estaba al lado de ella..mirándola con ojos de infinita felicidad..

Hermione como estas?-dijo el chico sentándose al lado de ella

Feliz Viktor..jaja el baile de hoy promete mucho..no crees, ir contigo esta genial..-dijo la chica sonriendole

Jaja lo mismo digo de ti Hermione, y soy el chico más feliz de Hogwarts por ir contigo al baile, con la chica más guapa e inteligente de toda Inglaterra..

Jaja k eres ridículo Viktor..y te vas a poner el antifaz?..por que o sino vamos a tener problemas, ya sabes por lo de que eres mi profesor y por lo de la Orden..y..-decía la chica preocupada apresuradamente

Shh..Hermione no te atarees chiquilla, voy a ir con antifaz y nadie va a sospechar k la guapa Hermione Granger esta de pareja con el profesor que tanto odia..

Jaja es que no sabes como te odio en clases Viktor, es para matarte..-decía la chica alegremente, pero de repente dejo de hablar súbitamente, había visto algo que la había dejado pasamada, horrorizada..había laguen a lo lejos, era un hombre..Estaba caminando por el bosque y llevaba un hoz, entre sus pálidas y delgadas manos...Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una capa negra, y su cara no se veía, solo se veía el brillo sádico de sus ojos, y ella pudo adivinar que ese sujeto le sonreía a ella, de forma maligna..

La chica comenzó a tiritar, quien rayos era ese ser que le infundía tanto pánico?..no..no podía ser..ahora las cosas tenían comenzaban a tener sentido..los extraños sucesos más la presencia de ese ser podían significar una sola cosa..que el fin de una vida se acercaba..

-Hermione!-Viktor Krum la agarraba por los hombros y la zarandeaba con mucha fuerza- que te paso? por que estas tan pálida?..que viste?

Esta aca..Viktor..lo vi..va pasar algo terrible hoy..algo espantoso..- balbuceaba la chica, sin dejar de mirrar el bosque, en do nde sgundos antes estaba el extraño sujeto

De que hablas Hermione!-le pregunto Viktor asustado

LA VI VIKTOR! LA VI!..algo malo va a pasar-decía la chica agarrando con fuerza las manos del chico, cual estaba asustado por las reacciones de la chica, y por las facciones de su cara que demostraban un terror y una angustia espantosa

-Calmate Herm..-le dijo el chico abrazandola con fuerza-calmate..sea lo que viste es cuestión de tu mente Hermione, es cuestion de tu mente..estas muy cansada.. calmate todo va a resultar bien..- decía el chico con tono conciliador tratando de tranquilizar a la Gryffindor

Ay Viktor..perdóname-dijo la chica débilmente-tienes razón debo dejar las cosas más sueltas..más relajadas..dejar las cosas pasar, es k quiero controlar todo y a ahi esta mi error..no me dejo estar, no dejo que las cosas pasen en su cauce natural..

-Es bueno que entiendas eso Hermione, asi vas a poder salir adelante con tus futuras dificultades, descubriendo y sabiendo cuales son tus errores, para mejorar-le dijo el chico con dulzura besándole la frente con ternura- bueno Mione nos vemos..a las 9 en el jardín de las rosas vale?

Ya..gracias Viktor..-dijo la chica más calmada, mientras miraba como el chico se paraba y la dejaba ahí en el pasto

De nada ..jaja procura verte la chica más bonita hoy..cuídate..nos vemos

Viktor Krum se puso a correr hacia el castillo, y Hermione lo miraba irse hacia este..con cierta nostalgia, cuando él la dejo ahí sola, sintió como un vacío la embargaba, y de repente sintió algo que no sentía desde hace tiempo..la soledad

A lo lejos un par de ojos azules, llenos de rencor, miraba la escena con una sonrisa malévola dibujaba en su boca..

-Granger Granger..pagaras lo que has hecho..-susurro siniestramente- lo pagaras con sangre..

Al irse de ahí Viktor, Hermione se tiro de espaldas al pasto..podía olor el olor a hierba húmeda..ese olor la relajaba un poco..y le comenzo a entrar sueño, pero no quería dormirse..seguía preocupada por lo que había visto, y por todas las personas k kerían vengarse de ella..estaba preocupada, porque sentía k el clima, el tiempo, no sabía k exactamente, talvez tu sexto sentido la estaban previniendo de algo muy siniestro k iba a suceder pronto..lo olía en el aire, lo sintió al tocar el agua..todo era tan siniestro..pero no pudo seguir pensando..se quedo dormida tras pensar en sus preocupaciones.

Hermione se paro del lago, y fue a caminar a los alrededores, donde se metió en hermosos lugares del bosque, en donde habían frutas por doquier, asi que decidió almorzar en las orillas del bosque, con las frutas de los arbustos y de los árboles. Comió frutas exquisitas y exóticas, y de ahí fue hacia donde había estado en la mañana con Viktor, y sin poder soportar el suelo, cayo en un profundo estado de inconciencia..**"Estaba en una pradera de flores de papel, y dulces nubes de canciones de cunas..cuando volvio a suceder..mientras corría en las praderas, se tropezo con un piedra dura, de cemento..k rayos hacia una piedra de cemento en la mitad de una pradera de flores de papel?..Hermione se acerco lentamente a esta "piedra" y para horror suyo..era una lápida..al darse cuenta los cielos se oscurecieron y las nubes en vez de ser de dlces canciones de cunas, se trasformaron en pavorosos réquiem (música para los muertos, funerales jeje)..y se mostró ante sus terrificados ojos, la imagen de un cementerio, ahi estaban 2 chicos, junto a 3 chicas, los cinco tenían sus varitas en mano, y miraban asustados a un grupo de unas cinco personas k se les acercaban caminando entre las lápidas..llevaban máscaras siniestras y pavorosas..eran mortifagos..quería ver quienes eran los cinco chicos, k estaban vestidos con túnicas de Hogwarts..pero la niebla le impedía ver con claridad..**

Herm! Hermione Granger despiertate!-le decía Luna Lovegood zarandeándole los hombres para k desperatara-Que rayos haces aca durmiendo?-le dijo la chica preocupada

Rayos me quede dormida..- dijo la chica mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre su frente

-Si-colabora Ginny Weasley apareciendo en escena-cielos Herm estabas dormida como un tronco, yo y Luna debimos estar 10 minutos despertándote

Jaja k eres mentirosa Ginny Weasley-dijo Luna riendose- aparte gritabas mientras drmías..

QUE? GRITABA? jaja k horror-penso la chica-me debería haber puesto horrible-dijo la castaña poniendo una fea cara

Jaja parecida estabas-dijo Ginny-..te estabamos buscando y Malfoy nos dijo que estabas aca tirada..al lado del lago..

Que Malfoy Que?-grito la castaña

Si-dijo Luna riendose por la cara de Hermione- el nos dijo jaja.. o sea ya sabes con su tipíco tono de superioridad y de pesadez, pero en el fondo se veía preocupado

-Ja ja ja seguro- dijo la chica riendo con ironía- el solo se preocupa por él, lo más seguro que les dijo porque si me pasaba algo no quería que le echaran la culpa..- dijo la chica con ira- Ah! Se mueren lo que soñé chicas..

-Hermione, no hay tiempo, después nos cuentas tu sueño..ahora hay que apurarse, mejor dicho te tienes que apurar..-dijo Luna

Porque?..que les pasa es temprano?..-dijo la castaña extrañada- porque se vistieron tan temprano?..-pero Hermione al ver el color del cielo..rosado comenzando a oscurecerse, y ver su reloj de mano marcando las 8:00 casi se tiro al lago

RAYOS Y CONDENACIÓN!-grito la chica saltando, y poniéndose pálida- ho- ho- hoy es el baile, no?

SI!-dijeron sus amigas a voz de coro divertidas

Como me quede dormida tanto rato?..como rayos pudo ser esto!

Saber Herm calmate..igual te quedan 58 minutitos..-dijo Luna burlonamente, con una pizaca de ironía en su voz, haciendo que la chica se pusiese más nerviosa

-POR DIOS LUNA SABES QUE CON ESO NI ME ALCANSA PARA ARREGLARME EL PELO!..

-Para de alegar y andate a arreglar y ponerte bella para el desconocido de tu pareja!-le dijo Ginny burlonamente

SI!..gracia chicas..se pasaron..sin ustedes me hubiese quedado dormida hasta mañana..- dijo la chica mientras se comenzaba a alejar de sus amigas

-Ya!jaja, corre Hermione, corre ponte preciosa como tu bien sabes hacerlo, sacate partido!-le grito Ginny a su amiga que corria a toda velocidad

-Si Gracias!- dijo la chica parando y sonriendole a sus amigas- sere la hada gótica más bonita de toda la fiesta

-57 minutos!-grito Luna muerta de risa

Bien gracioso Lunatika!-grito Hermione mientras desaparecía por la puerta del castillo

Hermione al llegar a su pieza..corrió rápidamente hacia la ducha..se labo el pelo lo más rápido posible..cuando de súbito le vino un raro mareo..k casi logro tumbarla en el suelo desnucándose..

-Rayos k me pasa?-dijo Hermione desesperada sujetándose en la baranda de la ducha, estaba angustiada y no podía entender los extraños fenómenos k le estaban ocurriendo- se que algo no anda bien..pero que es lo que no anda bien ? que es lo que va a violar o violo el equilibrio de las cosas?..mejor debo relajarme, debe ser que estoy muy tensa-penso la chica auto tranquilizándose, sabiendo k en verdad no lograría nada..

Se salio de la ducha rapidamente, y se puso una toalla en la cabeza..y corrió a su pieza a buscar su vestido ( se me olvido decirles que en esta fiesta los hombres tienen que ponerse antifaz y k las mujeres tienen que ir vestidas de hadas, o ninfas, y ponerse también un antifaz)..cual era realmente precioso..era u n vestido negro strapless, ajustado hasta las caderas, y de ahí caía un tul negro, como un poco inflado hasta unos 5 centímetros sobre las rodillas, aparte, en un lado de las caderas, había una rosa roja echa de tul, cual hacia que el vestido fuese más precioso, y que Hermione se viese más estupenda..la chica se puso un poco de brillo en el cuello, en el pecho y en los brazos..se delineo los ojos fuertemente negros, y se puso sombrea negra en los parpados, y abajo de los ojos se puso más brillo, se puso un poco de colorete, y sus labios se los pinto de un rojo color sangre..k los hacían verse preciosos y carnosos, y se puso un poco de gloss para hacerlos más brillantes..se puso dos alas en la espalda de una tela brillante transparente, k la hacían verse verdaderamente una preciosa hada..pero Hermione sentía k algo faltaba..no estaba totalmente convencida de su imagen, al verse al espejo..sentia que algo le faltaba..al verse mejor en el espejo..Profirió un grito

-Rayos mi pelo!-grito la chica, al ver que su pelo estaba más parado k el de Einstein..corrió a su baul y se echo una crema para definirse sus rulos..dejándole l pelo con poco volumen y ondulado..

Ahora si!-dijo Hermione sonriendose- ahora si parezco una hada gótica, e hora de bajar..

Hermione bajo las escaleras con delicadeza, mientras que en su mano sostenía su antifaz negro..estaba asustada, sentía k se veía una hada presiosa, pero si los demás no la encontraban bella?..aya ellos!-pensó Hermione segura de si misma- Nada de inseguridades Hermione Granger..no más..ahora solo respira, júrate una hada gótica, tal como estas vestidas, hermosa..pero terrible-penso la chica sonriendose  
Al aparecerse por la escalera, muchos chicos la miraron impresionados..

Es esa Hermione Granger! rayos que hermosa es!-decían algunos chicos

tiene la belleza de un hada!-decían otros, impresionados ante la belleza de Hermione, en verdda la chica estaba hermosa..un poco nerviosa y se podía ver en su sonrisa, pero estaba preciosa

Wuau!-dijo Ron al ver a Hermione acercarse a Harry y a el- te ves magnifica Herm, te ves preciosa, pareces un ángel gótico, ese de los cuentos de hadas..-decía Ron embobado

Jaja Ron, eres un ridículo!-le dijo Hermione pegándole en la cabeza avergonzada ante los piropos de sus amigos

Y con quien vas al baile Herm?..quien es el desafortunado?-pregunto Ron burlonamente

Ja-ja-ja muy gracioso Ronald-dijo Hermione irónicamente- eso es un gran secreto..-dijo la chica susurrando misteriosamente

Jaja tu y tus secretos..lo mismo fue con Krum..jaja te imaginas que fueses con el..jaja no me lo creeria!

Hermione casi se cae de espalda por el comentario de Ron, de la risa interna y de lo quepensarían sus amigos si la vieras con Viktor  
-Bueno obvio que no!-dijo la chica mintiendo, mientras sonreía

Tiene que ser alguien que te merezca por supuesta, y que te interese, para que te hayas arreglado tanto ajjaja

Tan divertido Ron hoy-dijo Hermione mirándolo asesinamente no me veo presiosa como dices

Es que es verdad Hermione, te ves presiosa, en verdad me das susto de lo linda que te ves..pareces tan inalcanzable, como si fueras un espejismo..-dijo Harry mirándola, su mirada bajo hasta los brazos de la chica, y pudo ver uno de sus brazos vendados..la muñeca izquierda, es k acaso seguía herida..no habían pasado meses de su supuesta "caída por la escalera"..su brazo seguía vendado, pero el chico no había reparado en eso de nuevo ya que como hacia frío Hermione se ponía cosas abrigadas..

Harry..Harry-le dijo Hermione empujándolo- que miras?-pero el chico seguía pensando, y meditando sobre la herida de Hermione-hablare con ella mañana..si mañana..hoi no quiero arruinar nada..-penso el chico

Jaja en nada..-dijo Harry sonriendo falsamente-mira ahi viene Ginny

La chica se veía guapísima, y mucho chicos se dieron vuelta a verla ..Ginny estaba con el pelo largo liso suelto con un vestido blanco de tiritas, k marcaba su esbeltas curvas, el vestido era hasta la rodilla..y tenía brilllitos plateados en el, y por la espalda tenía puestas unas alas blancas, sin duda eran la viva imagen de un angel..y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un antifaz

-Hola chicos-dijo saludando a Hermione y a Ron, acercándose a Harry dandole un corto beso en la boca,  
-Hey hey paren! paren!-dijo Ron mirando a Harry y a Ginny con el ceño fruncido- yo soi el mas feliz de porque sean novios, pero pueden dejar sus demostraciones afectivas para cuando yo no este, o cuando este borracho, como estoi seguro que lo voi a estar en 2 horas más..por favor?-dijo con tono suplicante que hizo que Hermione estallase en risas

Ya ya Ronnie..deja la monjería y vamos nos!-dijo Hermione alegremente tomando de la mano a su amigo-vamos! las puertas del comedor las van a abrir ahora..la fiesta esta por comenzar..

**"y la tragedia también.."**


	7. La Trampa

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a la vasta imaginación de J.K Rowling_

0

0

**Devuélveme la vida**

0

0

7. La trampa

0

_Hermione y Ron bajaron de la mano hacia el vestíbulo, mientras conversaban animadamente_

_  
Hermione estaba nerviosa, y se notaba en su sonrisa, pero nadie se daba cuenta, solo los k la conocían bien sabrían k Hermione estaba insegura..algo que los demás creerían imposible.._

_-Hermione calmate amiga, te ves preciosa, ya me gustaría a mi ser tu pareja- le dijo Ron piropeándola y apretándole la mano con más fuerza para intensificar el significado de sus palabras_

_-Jaja Ron, es que no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa, y a ya tu! – le dijo la chica burlonamente- Luna va a verse increíble.._

_-Jaja si Loony es preciosa, tengo mucha suerte no Hermione, una hermana bella, una amiga bella y una novia bella..jaja y más encima buenas personas.._

_  
-Mucha Ron, ella es bonita, inteligente y sobre todo de buenos sentimientos, deberías considerarte muy afortunado.._

_-Es verdad lo soy-dijo el chico repentinamente poniéndose muy serio_

_-Jaja Ron-dijo la chica empujándolo-no te viene la pinta se serio.._

_  
-A ya! callate jaja, a ti no te viene lo de sexy hada gótica.- dijo el chico lanzándole una mirada a su amiga de forma evaluadoramente divertida_

_.  
-Hey ubícate!-dijo Hermione medio en broma medio enojada-mira ahi esta Luna_

_Luna estaba apoyada en una esquina, y todos los chicos k pasaban a su lado la miraban maravillados, estaba preciosa, su pelo largo y lacio hasta la cintura, y un vestido rojo sangre, moldeaba sus curvas..el vestido era strapeless y caía hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas..tenía su cuerpo bañado de brillos rojos, y unas alas rojas adornaban su espalda..era la viva imagen de la hada de fuego.._

_-Luna!..wuauu! te ves hermosa-dijo Hermione abrazándola-mira acá esta tu novio..te lo traigo sano y salvo_

_-Jaja gracias Herm, tu te ves espectacular, eres una hada preciosa...te ves wuauu! Indescriptible..-dijo la chica- y tu Ron eres el más guapo de todos-dijo la chica abrazando a su novia y dándole un corto beso_

_-Jaja gracias tu te vez hermosa-dijo el chico mirándola con ternura, sin duda se querían demasiado, y eso se sentía.._

_-Bueno chicos, Yo, no tengo intención de tocar el violín, por ningún momento..ya he tocado muchos violines en mi vida..jaja me voy con mi chico-dijo Hermione alegremente sonriéndolas y caminando de espalda, le hacía tan feliz la felicidad de sus amigos_

_-Jaja esta bien, nos vemos-dijo Luna diciéndole a Dios con la mano_

_-Yo quiero conocer tu pareja!me la v as a tener que presentar y ver si te merece.._

_-Ya papa Ronald!-dijo Hermione burlándose, cuando de repente choco con un chico, provocando que ella cayese al suelo fuertemente_

_-Estas bien?-pregunto un chico con antifaz, en el cual se podían ver sus fríos, pero a la vez cálidos ojos grises.._

_-Oh! no te preocupes,estoy bien gracias-dijo la chica suavemente, la mirada de esos ojos la habían dejado congelada- lo siento yo te empuje_

_-No te preocupes-dijo el chico tendiéndole la mano_

_-Gracias-dijo la chica todavía confundida tomándole la mano_

_-Bueno un gusto-dijo Hermione totalmente parada mirando al apuesto chico, a quien no podía reconocer por su antifaz, pero sentía que esos ojos los conocía_

_-Lo mismo diga..hey-dijo el chico tomándola del brazo suavemente- después me debes un baile..-le dijo sonriéndole sensualmente_

_-Eee bueno, si..ee obvio-dijo la chica sonriéndole nerviosamente- Hasta luego.._

_Hermione se fue corriendo rápidamente hacia el jardín de rosas, el c contacto del chico y su mirada la habían dejado fuertemente trastornada..s sentía..Atraída?..Bueno ahí vería cuales son sus sentimientos con respecto a el..lo único sabía que el chico la ponía nerviosa, muy nerviosa, más de lo que le gustaría a ella..Sentía que lo conocía..pero en fin Hermione Granger, pudo haber sido cualquier chico..jaja te imaginas que es Malfoy! wuau! gran papelón..-pensaba Hermione_

_-Y ahora donde rayos esta Viktor?-penso la chica en voz alta al acercarse a la estatua del jardín de rosas_

_-Acá-dijo el chico dandole una rosa roja, mientras aparecía tras los arbustos-jaja esto es para ti Herm.._

_-Oh! Viktor jaja gracias-dijo la chica recibiendo la rosa y abrazándolo fuertemente-te hice esperar mucho?_

_-Mmm digamos unos años..jaja-dijo el chico burlonamente-pero valió la pena-dijo mirandola evaluadoramente_

_-Jaja callate-dijo Hermione empujándolo coquetamente -vamos?_

_-Si vamos-dijo el chico tomándola del brazo-te ves preciosa..seguro que has deslumbrado a más k a unos.._

_-Jaja nose, eso lo veremos ahora-dijo la chica entrando tomada del brazo de Viktor a la pista de baile_

_En efecto Hermione al entrar fue admirada y piropeada por hartos chicos, se sentía bellisíma, cosa que no era muy frecuente, ella misma no se daba cuenta de lo linda que era, y el hecho de todos esos piropos le dieron mucha seguridad..sentía la chica al pasar tomada de los brazos de Krum que unos ojos estaban plantados en su espalda, dándole un escalofrío..esa mirada sin duda era siniestra y maligna, al darse cuenta vio a Pansy Parkinson mirándola, mientras hablaba con Samantha, cual la miro y le sonrió ampliamente, y le hizo señas para que se acercara_

_-Viktor, me esperas allá..voi a ir a saludar a Samantha.._

_-Esta bien..pero no te entretengas-le dijo sonriendole_

_-Jaja esta bien-dijo la chica sonriéndole y marchándose hacia las dos Slytherins_

_-Herm te ves bellami niña!-dijo Samantha entusiasmada-no es cierto Pansy?_

_-Oh si te ves bien sang..Hermione-dijo la chica sonriendo falsamente, en verdad estaba sulfurada echaba humos_

_-Gracias Pansy tesoro-dijo irónicamente Hermione- gracias Sam..se ven preciosas..-y lo decía en verdad, las dos chicas eran bonitas..solo que Pansy tenía tanta cara de frialdad, que su belleza se veía algo opacada..era una belleza frívola..al cambio Samantha era pura dulzura y eso la hacía verse más bella de lo que era_

_-Oye Granger, quien es tu pareja?..que lo tienes tan escondido-dijo Pansy con voz burlona_

_-Eso es un gran secreto-dijo Hermione alegremente- bueno chicas nos vemos!  
Hermione se fue de ahi, y se fue a sentar junto a Viktor quien estaba bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla..mirándola con cara de preocupado.._

_-Toma Herm, te traje una cerveza-dijo el chico sonriendo_

_-Gracias Viktor-dijo la chica tomandola y sentandose al l ado de el.._

_-Oye no sabía que eras amiga de Samantha Hargrave..-dijo el chico con un tono de voz un poco molesto  
-Si, porque? no te gusta ella?-dijo Hermione mirándolo seriamente_

_-Sinceramente, no tanto, tiene algo, un aura que no me gusta- dijo entrecerrando sus ojos mientras tomaba un poco más de cerveza_

_-Pero Viktor, ella es la dulzura personificada, es la única de Slytherin que no se burla de mi..-dijo Hermione impresionada y contrariada_

_-Bueno es k nose, por sus antecedentes familiares..y.._

_-Viktor, en verdad no le veo nada malo, la que me carga es esa perra de Parkinson..la detesto.._

_-Jaja ahi estamos de acuerdo..bueno no debo juzgar a Samantha por quienes_

_son sus abuelos, no?_

_-Correcto-dijo Hermione sonriéndole- vamos a bailar, no es el momento para hablar de malos augurios o cosas así.._

_  
-Esta bien, hace años que no bailo contigo Herm, si mal lo recuerdo lo haces pésimo.._

_-Jaja profesor ubíquese!-dijo Hermione pegándole amistosamente_

_-Te voy a suspender Granger si me pegas otra vez!-dijo con voz autoritaria_

_-Ya callate-dijo la chica sonriéndole y parándose tomándole la mano al chico- vamos a bailar!_

_A unos pasos de alli, unos ojos azules los miraba con disimulo..su mirada dibujaba una expresión siniestra.._

_-Esta todo listo, pagaras con sangre, asquerosa sangre sucia, lo pagaras con sangre-pensaba la chica con odio_

_Hemione y Viktor bailaban alegremente por la pista de baile, eran observados por muchas personas, cuales se maravillaban por la belleza de Hermione, o por lo guapo y buen bailarín que era Viktor, aunque nade lo reconociera, quien se imaginaría que Viktor Krum, el denso profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras era muy relajado.._

_Justo pusieron una canción lenta..cual era muy relajada, era "My Inmortal" (jejeje amo ese grupo, yo cante esa canción en una presentación, jeje) de Evanescense, la cantaba una chica de quinto año, de Revenclaw, llamada Sadao..cual cantaba precioso.._

_Hermione abrazo a Viktor suavemente, y este hizo lo mismo, la chica apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del chico y cerro los ojos, pensando en toda la paz que le traía esa situación..ella y Viktor abrazados ante una canción memorable, y nadie para molestarlos.._

_Hermione quería mucho a Viktor, lo quería mucho, y en ese momento al estar abrazados con el se comenzó a dar cuenta que lo estaba comenzando a amar de nuevo..le estaba atrayendo demasiado, por ella lo hubiese besado en ese mismo momento, pero no estaría bien, si alguien descubriese eso, estaría muy mal, y al frente de Dumbledore peor.._

_Los sentimientos de Viktor eran similares, de las cenizas estaban surgiendo nuevos sentimientos de amor hacia Hermione..la estaba volviendo a amar con la misma pasión de antes?..tenerla asi junto a el, en esa canción era maravilloso, se sentía en las nubes..y si le pedían k volviesen?..Podría ser...pero seguro que Hermione no querría..o si. Arriesgarse o no?_

_Acerco su boca suavemente al oido de la chica y le susurro tiernamente.._

_-Hermione te .._

_-Hola chicos!-dijo Ron Weasley poniéndose al lado de la pareja, rompiendo el maravilloso ambiente que se había creado..Hermione estaba que mataba a Ron..Como venía a interrumpir ese momento, de seguro k Viktor estaba comenzando a sentir nuevamente algo por ella..-pensaba Hermione mirando con cara asesina a Ron.._

_  
-Bueno Herm-dijo el chico al ver que la pareja no hablaba-me vas a presentar a tu pareja? o tengo que seguirle llamando enmascarado? Jajaja que divertido-decía el chico riéndose ante sus palabras- que divertido soy!_

_-Ron, cuanto has tomado?-pregunto Hermione al verlo un poco alegrón, y para pasar inadvertida la pgta del chico_

_-Ee ni me acuerdo, pero ya Hermione no cambies el tema..quien eres tu?-pregunto Ron mirando a Viktor _

_  
-Ee bueno yo soy..quiero ir al baño, después nos vemos Herm-dijo Viktor poniendo una voz distinta lo que sonaba muy divertido, dejando a Ron pasmado del asombro, mientras pasaba por el lado de él, hiéndase del salón de baile_

_Que rara es tu pareja Hermione, muy rara-dijo Ron seriamente-por que no quiere descubrirse?_

_-Eso no te incumbe Ron, acabas de arruinar un momento maravilloso-dijo la chica colérica mirándolo de forma asesina- mejor andate donde esta Luna, después hablamos..-dijo la chica y se fue hacia el bar dejando a Ron solo, y anonado_

_-Mujeres..-pensó el chico con fastidió mientras iba hacia Luna quien estaba con Padma Patil y su pareja _

_Hermione estaba sentada en una silla, cuando se acerco Ginny Weasley a sentarse con ella.._

_-Hola Herm..como lo has pasado?-pregunto la pelirroja alegremente_

_-Mira te explico..primero, mi pareja se me iba a declarar, y Ron llego interrumpiendo la escena..y el tuvo que ir a esconderse a Taiwan para que no cachara quien es.._

_  
-Oh mato a Ron!-dijo Ginny haciendo un gesto de protesta con las manos- es que por que tanto misterio Hermione?..quien es?.._

_  
-En verdad no te puedo decir ahora, pero te juro que te digo después -dijo Hermione tomándole las manos- y hey donde esta Harry?- pregunto la hcica para que su querida amiga no le siguiera preguntando nada más_

_  
-Esta en la barra, pidiendo unas cervezas...-dijo Ginny_

_  
………………………………………………………………………………………………_

_En la barra Harry estaba moviéndose al compas de la música, mientras esperaba las cervezas, para llevarlas donde Ginny cuando.._

_-Harry!te estaba buscando!-dijo la chica de ojos azules con voz alegre_

_-Hola, para que sería?-dijo Harry interrogando a la chica con ojos azules con su mirada_

_-Peeves esta molestando en la aula de historia de la magia y Mc Gonagall me pidió si por favor podía ir a ahuyentarlo y le pidiera ayuda a un prefecto..y bueno se me ocurrió venir donde ti, y a que fuiste el primer prefecto que ví-dijo la chica con voz de alarma- lo siento Harry no serán más de 10 minutos_

_-Esta bien..vamos-dijo Harry saliendo con la chica de la fiesta.._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Ginny y Hermione conversaban alegremente, sobre la fiesta, pelaban a los vestidos feos, y comentaban que chicos estaban guapos, cuando una persona vestida totalmente de negro, su cara estaba tapada por una horrible mascara, de colores rojo sangre y negro, una expresión bastante sádica, se sentó al lado de Hermione y le susurro suave pero siniestramente:_

_-Toma un regalito sangre sucia, te lo mandan los que has de temer tu y todos los enemigos del Señor Oscuro..-le dijo siniestramente pasándole un papel, arrugado..y sin esperar una respuesta de parte de la anonada y asustada Hermione, se paro y salió corriendo..entre la multitud.._

_  
Ginny parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada, pues miraba como la gente bailaba y no había prestado atención a lo que había pasado recién.._

_Hermione abrió el papel como si se tratara de una bomba de tiempo, y al ver su contenido se quedo pálida como papel:_

_**Lo que has temido en estos últimos meses, va a ocurrir, pronto, hoy, la noche cae arrasando con toda luz, sembrando el caos y la oscuridad por donde pasa..los viejos seres serán expectantes de la gran muerte del niño que vivió...y tu no podrás salvar la vida que corre en sus venas sino descubres hacia donde tienes que ir..**_

_  
Hermione se quedo helada, del susto y de las terribles palabras que contenía el acertijo..algo terrible sin duda iba a pasar hoy, en la noche..eso se podía deducir fácilmente, pero la pregunta era donde rayos iba a pasar..y más encima que es lo que iba a pasar..que era lo que ella, Hermione Granger, había temido en estos últimos meses?..y ahí lo entendió todo..ahí comprendió las terribles y letales palabras..Provocando que la chica le corriera un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.._

_Harry iba a ser asesinado esa misma noche_

_-Hermione Granger!-grito Ginny a su lado al ver lo pálida que se había puesto su amiga, creía que se iba a desmayar- que rayos te pasa?_

_-Ginny! Ginny!-dijo su amiga abrazandola fuertemente y unas lagrimas corrieron por sus ojos- Tenemos que buscar a Harry..Acompáñame! es urgente por favor!_

_-Esta bien-asintió la pelirroja preocupada por la reacción de Hermione, y asustada ante el riesgo k podía sufrir Harry.._

_Llegaron corriendo a la barra, Hermione con la cara empapada de desesperación y Ginny de confusión y preocupación.._

_-Señor ha visto usted a Harry Potter?-pregunto Hermione tratando de controlarse_

_-Si señorita, salio por esa puerta hace unos 5 minuntos, y no ha vuelto, y todavía tengo sus cervezas esperando.._

_-Y se fue acompañado o solo?_

_-No sabría decirle señorita.._

_Hermione enojada pego un puñetazo contra la baranda del pub.._

_-Hermione calmate-le dijo Ginny abrazandola- que paso? que rayos pasa?..Harry esta en peligro?-poniendo tensa su voz_

_Hermione dudo en decirle la verdad a Ginny, si le decía podía involucrarse en esto y poder salir herida o muerta, no quería eso..era mucha responsabilidad decirle, _

_Ella se pondría histérica y de seguro k le venía un infarto al corazón.._

_-HERMIONE RESPONDEME POR FAVOR!-le grito Ginny zarandeándola fuertemente presa de pánico_

_-Calmate Ginny, CALMATE-le grito la castaña-así no vamos a lograr nada..mira anda al lago a ver si encuentras a Harry, demás que se allá podido ir a dar un paseo, ya sabes lo pensativo que es, pero si sientes cualquier cosa rara, sales corriendo y llamas a Dumbledore o a cualquiera..vale?_

_-Hermione que esta pasando?-dijo la pelirroja débilmente_

_-No te puedo explicar ahora, por favor ve..._

_La pelirroja abrazo a la castaña, dejándola sin aliento, y se dio la vuelta para irse hacia el lago, cuando Hermione la tomo de la muñeca y le dijo:_

_-Lleva tu varita..por si acaso.._

_Ginny asintió en silencio, y se fue corriendo hacia la torre a buscar su varita..dejando a Hermione sola cual estaba rompiéndose la cabeza para descubrír el significado del acertijo..pero antes necesitaba a Krum.._

_**Lo que has temido en estos últimos meses, va a ocurrir, pronto, hoy, la noche cae arrasando con toda luz, sembrando el caos y la oscuridad por donde pasa..los viejos seres serán espectadores de la gran muerte del niño que vivió..y tu no podrás salvar la vida que corre en sus venas sino descubres hacia donde tienes que ir..**_

_  
Hermione leía desesperada el papel, cuando cayo en la cuento de algo que no se había dado cuenta antes..el asesinato de Harry iba a suceder hoy..eso es loquek mas temía Hermione en esos últimos meses, y eso iba a ocurrir hoy, y los viejos espectadores, los ancestrales espectadores,..son..Quienes rayos son?.._

_De repente a Hermione le corrió un escalofrío y su cara se contrajo de terror.._

_-Es el bosque! es el bosque! los viejos espectadores, los árboles son viejos! lo más viejo que hay en Hogwarts, y solo pueden mirar y no interferir..esa es la verdad..ahí van a matar a Harry..y más encima ahora..tengoquek buscar a Viktor..Rayos! Harry podría morir si me demoro..es mejor que vaya sola..sola..-pensaba Hermione desesperada corriendo y chocando a la gente por salir de la pista de baile, todos estaban impresionados ante la expresión de la cara de Hermione, parecía que le estaban arrebatando la vida- Ire yo sola..yo sola.._

_  
Hermione corrio en dirección a su sala común, saco su varita y salio corriendo escalera abajo..y pudo ver una pelirroja cabellera corriendo hacia la puerta para salir al exterior.._

_-Ginny!-grito Hermione desesperada-Ginny!_

_-Herm? que haces acá?-pregunto la pelirroja_

_-Tambien voy a ir a buscar a Harry, fui a buscar mi varita-dijo Hermione rápidamente tomándole el hombro a la pelirroja-oyeme bien Ginny Weasley, quiero que vayas al lago a _

_buscar a Harry, pero lo más lejos del bosque, lo más lejos posible..esta bien?-dijo a chia seriamente_

_-Porque?_

_  
-No me hagas preguntas estúpidas ahora..vete! corre!-dijo Hermione_

_-Herm..que rayos pa..?-dijo Ginu asustada_

_-Corre ve hacia allá, y si ves cualquier cosa rara por favor anda a buscar ayuda..a Dumbledore, a Viktor, a quien sea, pero no te quedes ahí arriesgándote..ahora _

_corre..yo iré al bosque..andate!_

_-Esta bien, cuidate Herm-dijo la pelirroja antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad_

_-Ahora a correr-se dijo asi misma Hermione, comenzando a correr hacia el bosque a toda velocidad_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Hermione corría a toda velocidad hacia el bosque, cual se veía más oscuro, siniestro y tétrico que nunca..estaba embargado de una profunda oscuridad, y allí estaban los seres ancestrales..los árboles..espectadores del gran asesinato.._

_Hermione se introdujo un poco más adentro del bosque, con la varita en alto, gracias a su entrenamiento durante el verano, se había vuelta más poderosa y rápida, y estaba lista, para matar a cualquier mortífago que quisiese quitarle la vida a su mejor amigo, a uno de sus seres más queridos, no lo permitiría, antes prefería la muerte -pensó la chica, mientras buscaba sigilosamente entre los árboles a su amigo, todavía desaparecido-esto sin duda es obra de los mortifgos, y ellos por nada del mundo me arrebataran a Harry-pensaba la chica desesperada- yo pacte, yo hizo un pacto en donde, ponía en peligro mi vida, daba mi vida, antes de que ha Harry se la quitaran, lo hice a finales de año pasado, lo hice al frente de Dumbledore..no dudare antes de sacrificar mi v ida si es necesario.._

_A lo lejos se escucho un ruido, como si alguien estuviese escondido ahí..Hermione se acerco al lugar suavemente, con cuidado para no pisar ninguna raíz que la delatara..cuando lo vió.._

_Estaba ahí majestuoso, su piel blanca, sus dedos largos y delgados, sostenían un machete, largo y puntiagudo, su cabeza estaba cubirta por una capa más negra que la misma noche, lo que se veía su cara, era más pálida que una calavera, y en su boca se dibujaba una sonrisa sádica.._

_Era la muerte.._

_Que estaba acechando el lugar, esperando y buscando a su próxima victima, k ha de ser llevada por el, al otro mundo.._

_  
Hermione se quedo paralizada del susto, no podía creerlo, así que eso fue lo que había visto en la tarde..a la muerte, que estaba acechando en Hogwarts para quitarle la vida a alguien..ya tenía su víctima asegurada..pero quien sería?..Hermione se quedo pálida y estática mirándola..cuando de repente esta desapareció ante sus ojos..y se escucho una voz detrás de Hermione, que dijo maliciosa y siniestramente.._

_  
-Nos volvemos a encontrar Granger..-dijo la voz del mortifago mortífago mano derecha de Voldmort_

_-Lucius-susurro Hermione dándose vuelta, y encontrarse con su peor enemigo_

_-Correcto cariño, cmo has estado? k ha sido de tu vida?..-pregunto Lucius Malfoy con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su cara, como si estuvieron hablando en un almuerzo común y corriente_

_-Bien Lucius "tesoro", y tu? no he sabido de ti hace meses, desde nuestro enfrentamiento..-dijo Hermione peligrosamente y con sarcasmo_

_-Oh! yo "cariño" he estao de maravillas, mejor k tu por supuesto, mírate Granger, estas destruída..te veo cansada y agotada..Supongo k les contaste tus amiguitos, nuestro lindo encuentro en Yorkshire en Agosto no?-dijo Lucius Malfoy cn mirada de falsa inocencia_

_-Callate! eso no te incumbe!NO TE INCUMBE LUCIUS MALFOY!-grito Hermione colérica-ahora dime donde rayos esta Harry! Donde lo tienen!_

_Pero Hermione no tuvo una respuesta, clara, más bien tuvo como respuesta una fría y malévola risa..k l e helo anta la más intima fibra de su cuerpo..esta congelada y anonada_

_-No sabía Granger, k fueras tan ingenua, conoces demasiado de nosotros los mortifagos y caíste en nuestra pequeña trampa.._

_-Que, a k te refieres Lucius?-exclamo Hermione asustada, cuando realizo, y se dio cuenta k algo no andaba bien, que todo posiblemente había sido una.._

_-Trampa, si Granger, esto es una trampa, para matar sola y exclusivamente a ti Hermione Granger, traidora del Señor Oscuro.._

………………………

…………………

……………

…………

………

……

…

…

_**Bueno mis bellas, final del capítulo, espero que les haya gustado pues. Bueno quiero darles las gracias a Todas ustedes por su apoyo y por sus rr, que en verdad estuvieron geniales bellas, de verdad muchas gracias. Bueno les cuento que me atrase un poco en actualizar estaa vez por el coelgio, que me tiene un poco estresada, jaja, peor bueno veran la proxima semana no voy a poder actualizar, ya que estoy en pruebas..pero no se preocupen ya creo que el prox. Fin de semana o la proxima proxima semana voy a poder actualizar. Bueno ahí les pongo los saludos. Muchos besos, se despide y que esten bien!**_

_**Nacha**_

_**PORFA DEJEN RR!**_


	8. Mi vida por la tuya

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a la vasta imaginación de J.K Rowling_

0

0

**Devuélveme la vida**

0

0

8. Mí vida por la tuya

0

_--Callate Lucius!..asi que esto es una trampa, una maldita trampa, para matarme a mi, tanto rencor me tienes?-dijo Hermione hirviendo en cólera, pero internamente tenía un susto espantoso- tanta rabia me tienes por haber sido vencido en gran parte por mi? O por que te hizo tonto por un mes?_

_--Jaja Granger, asi es, tanto te demoraste en descubrirlo..pues bien si, vengo solo con un objetivo, matarte, ya has causado muchos problemas, mi señor te quiere muerta después de tu traición..y por haber destruido el pergamino-decía el hombre malvadamente_

_--Yo nunca fui del lado de Voldemort! No le llames traición a lo que nunca fue, estúpido!- grito la muchacha colérica- aparte como quieres que no haya destruído el pergamino, si caía en tus asquerosas manos todo iba a sucumbir en el caos..aparte te lo repito, traición no fue..tu más que nadie sabe mis razones.._

_--Esta bien, jaja tu entregándote por tus amigos, yo pense que eras inteligente _

"_Sakura"- dijo el hombre con desdén acentuando en la última frase_

_--No me llames así, cerdo!- le espeto la muchacha con los dientes apretados por la rabia_

_--Pense que eras más inteligente, muchacha- dijo el hombre haciendo caso omiso ante la interrupción de la chica- el sacrificarte por tus amigas te llevara a tu destrucción! A tu tumba! Acaso el mundo haría eso por ti? Acaso tu amiguito Potter haría lo mismo por ti?_

_--SI! Y LO HA ECHO UN SIN FIN DE VECES!-grito Hermione sacando su varita y empuñándola contra el cuerpo de Lucius-LA PAGARAS CARO LUCIUS! yo jure dar mi vida por Harry, y al mundo de amenazas como tú! ..y ahora como caí en tu trampa, el proceso de liquidarte va a ser más rápido.._

_--Callate sangre sucia, ya vas a ver, te has condenado, pequeña, pudiste ser grandiosa sabías, Sakura?..pero no, ahora veras, por enfrentarte a quien no debías..a Lord Voldemort, ahora muere.._

_--Debo ganar tiempo, debo ganar tiempo-pensaba Hermione desesperada mirando a Lucius con sus ojos cargados de ira,- ¿por que tenía que justo el aparecer aqui?-pensaba la chica desesperada- necesito ayuda, NECESITO AYUDA-su mente era un atado de nervios, y no le respondían los músculos, cuando vio algo que la ilumino..pero a la vez la hizo temer.._

_  
Ginny Weasley se estaba acertando a la zona donde ellos estaban..sería ideal que Ginny _

_entendiese la situación y fuese a buscar ayuda, pero, y si se acerca y Lucius la descubre?..de todas maneras la mataría..tengo que hacer algo para que se de cuenta en donde rayos se esta metiendo..en el epicentro de todo el problema..-Pensaba Hermione con esperanza y terror a la vez_

_--No me vas a poder ganar sangre sucia- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa maligna- veo que tus poderes se han ido debilitando y que no eres tan poderosa..yo que tu temería, por que estas ante quien va a aniquilarte..-dijo el hombre con superioridad_

_  
--Estúpidoo mortífago, tu crees que te tengo que tener tanto miedo?..no soy débil, no soy débil, y tu lo sabes, basta de intimidarme!-grito Hermione para que Ginny entendiese que no se debía acercar más a donde estaba ella y Lucius, y para que entendiese que ella estaba en problemas, para que fuese a buscar ayuda_

_  
--Vas a morir Granger, vas a morir, y Potter se va a quedar sin seres queridos, va a sentir el infierno en la Tierra-dijo Lucius Malfoy, imponiéndose al frente de Hermione, y sacando su varita, Hermione pudo ver a reojo que Ginny ya no estaba ahi, que se había ido corriendo hacia el castillo, su plan había funcionado, era cosa de esperar 5 minuutos, pero sabía la chica que igual se tendría que enfrentar con el mortífago, no había remedio..la historia se iba a repetir, el destino estaba marcado.._

_--No lo permitiré Harry no va a sufrir más, mientras yo este viva, idiota, me canse de tus siniestras palabras, llego la hora, es hora de que terminemos con lo nuestro Lucius, la dura y fría hora- dijo la muchacha con ira, mientras se trataba de tranquilizar mentalmente para luchar con un enemigo que era mucho más poderoso que la última vez.._

_--Adelante pequeña Granger, llego por fin este momento, en donde yo por fín lograre vencerte, para SIEMPRE-grito el hombre_

_--CRUCIO- grito Lucius Malfoy con fuerza, mientras de su varita salía un rayo rojo hacia la chica_

_Hermione al ver el maleficio acercarse hacia ella, lo esquivo, cayendo en el suelo, mientras se golpeo fuertemente la cebza con unas raíces, pero sin perder el tiempo empuño su varita con fuerza y grito_

_  
--Crucio_

_  
Pero Lucius Malfoy, al igual que Hermione esquivo el maleficio, y grito con fuerzas_

_--IMPEDIMENTA!_

_Hermione quien se estaba parando, tras el haberse torcido fuertemente el tobillo, tras haberse tirado el suelo para esquivar el maleficio de Cruciatus, no pudo evitar el impacto del hechizo y salio despedida por los aires uno 10 metros.._

_--Auch!-chillo Hermione de dolor, tras impactar su cuerpo en contra de un árbol- rayos me dolio!-penso la chica parándose y tomando su varita-ya veras Lucius!_

_--Expelliarmus!- grito la chica_

_Hermione logro despedir almortífago por los aires, y que su varita callese al suelo. _

_La chica corrio rápidamente, a pesar de tu tobillo y tomo la varita del mortifago, cual había salido disparada por el impacto del hechizo, más cuando alzo su cabeza, no vió el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy tirado..lo que la hizo temer..no hay nada peor que temer a lo que uno no ve.._

_--Toma maldita sangre sucia!-grito Lucius Malfoy agarrando a Hermione por la espalda, asustándola e impresionándola fuertemente, comenzando a forcejear la varita con ella. Era tanta la fuerza que ejercían, que Hermione perdió el equilibrio, cayendo los dos rodando por una pequeña ladera formada por raíces que había en el bosque.._

_--Mierda!-gritaba Hermione meintras caía y se golpeaba contra las raíces.._

_Después de caer en esa pequeña ladera, Hermione figuraba a unos metros de Lucius, quien por su posición parecía haberse golpeado fuertemente y que estaba inconsciente.._

_--Bien, es mi momento de buscar ayuda -pensó Hermione, pero un punzante dolor en el costado no le permitía moverse, algo andaba mal..maldito Lucius-pensó Hermione- me quebré unas costillas al caer, rayos..-Reparus huesos!-susurro Hermione para reestablecer sus costillas, e inmediatamente dejo de sentir dolor..-Bien, es hora de atar a este desgraciado e ir a buscar a Dumbledore -se dijo Hermione, pero al mirar hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy, no pudo ver nada, al darse la vuelta, se encontró con su cara susurrándole, con ojos de total locura_

_--Sorpresa!-dijo maliciosamente, pegandole un combo en pleno estomago a Hermione, cual se quedo sin aire, tirada en el suelo, ahogándose de gran manera, por el dolor y por la angustia, ahora si que estaba perdida, ante la fuerza del impacto, la chica tuvo que soltar la varita de Lucius, más bien no la de ella.._

_--Jaja creías que me ibas a vencer Granger? A MI! LA MANO DERECHA DE VOLDEMORT?..te lo repito, UNA VEZ NO PUDISTE CONMIGO, MENOS AHORA!--grito Lucius triunfante-llego tu hora sangre sucia-decía Lucius saboreando las palabras_

_--Eso todavía no, Lucius Malfoy, ESO TODAVÍA NO, todavía me queda vida para seguir peleando, no voy a permitir que hagas sufrir más a mis amigos.._

_--Lastima Granger, que no todo se puede en la vida-dijo el hombre sarcásticamente- Estas jodida, nunca deberías haberlo traicionado, ni hacer ese estúpido juego que hiciste, arrepiéntete Granger de haber traicionado al Señor Oscur, y te juro que te matare sin dolor.._

_-ESO NUNCA!-grito Hermione, parándose del suelo, sus facciones estaban contraídas por la ira, y de cierta forma de la impotencia, impotencia de haber fallado y tener k morir sin haber defendido a sus amigos- PREFIERO MORIR CON DOLOR Y MUCHAS OTRAS COSAS, ANTES DE ARREPENTIRME DE MI TRAICIÓN!_

_-Pues bien-dijo Lucius Malfoy friamente-pues muere_

_-Avada Kedavra!_

………………………

………………

…………

………

……

…

_POR MIENTRAS EN LA FIESTA_

…

……

………

……………

………………………

……………………………

_Harry aparecía acompañado de Samantha por la puerta de entrada a la fiesta, y los dos reían alegremente de la vida_

_  
-Gracias Harry por tu ayuda, sin ti no hubiese podido echar al maldito de Peeves, ajaja cuando te vio se murió de un infarto jaja..que me reí- decía la chica risueñamente_

_--Jaja si fue muy divertida la cara que puso cuando le dijimos que íbamos a llamar al Barón sangriento..casi se pone más pálido que el mismo- dijo el chico mientras se reía al imaginarse la cara de un espantado Peeves_

_  
--Jaja que buena Harry!-decía la dulce Samantha agarrandose los costados de la risa- ay! me duele la guata de tanto reírme_

_--Jaja, bueno Samantha mejor yo me voy donde Ginny que me esta esperando por unas cervezas como hace 15 minutos..esta bien?_

_--Si obvio, yo tengo que irme donde Draco, me va a querer matar, lo he dejado solo hace mucho rato_

_  
--Te va a matar-dijo Harry con cierto desdén ya que odiaba a Malfoy con gran fuerza_

_--No, el es lo más dulce que hay, es muy tierno y..-comenzó a decir la chica_

_--Jaja estas muy divertida Samantha, contigo puede ser dulce y tierno, pero los k considera sus enemigos, ni hablar, bueno un gusto Samantha-dijo Harry estrechándole la mano_

_--Un gusto Harry.._

_Pero sus palabras se detuvieron, al ver entrar ruidosamente a Ginny Weasley desesperada por la puerta del Gran Salón, con varita en mano, y con la cara transformada del pánico y la angustia, jadeaba, y respiraba entre cortadamente, ignorando la mirada de los demás, corrió hacia la mesa de los profesores, y dijo con voz bastante audible para los alumnos que estaban ahí cerca, no podía controlarse a causa de la aceleración y del pánico._

_--Pro-pro-profesor Dumbledore..-decía la chica mientras jadeaba_

_--Que pasa niña, habla-dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall asustada, y con la voz más severa que de costumbre_

_  
--Hay,un mo-mor-mortífago en el bosque, y esta ahi Hermione Granger..-dijo la chica ante la espantado mirada del director y de los profesores_

_--FLASH BACK--_

_  
Ginny caminaba por los dominios del castillo, y no podía lograr dar con Harry,-demás que haya sido una broma de que Harry estaba en peligro-pensaba la chica auto convenciéndose de que no pasaba nada- Una broma de un Slytherin debe haber sido, cuando vea a cualquiera de ellos, se las va a ver conmigo-pensaba la chica con impotencia, cuando se acercaba al bosque y escucho unas personas discutiendo fuertemente, una voz de un hombre con una tonalidad más fría y glacial que el mismo hielo, y la voz de una chica..una voz que conocía muy bien_

_  
Se acerco la chica para ver quienes discutían, y se quedo muda del asombro, ahí estaba Hermione Granger, discutiendo a voz de grito, con nada menos que un mortífago, cual tenía su cara cubierta por una mascara bastante siniestra, con expresiones sádicas y agresivas_

_  
--Rayos Hermione esta en peligro!-penso la chica desesperada, cuando de repente la mirada de Hermione se cruzo con la de ella, fueron 2 segundos, pero los segundos más largos de la vida de Ginny, la mirada de Hermione, estaba cargada de susto ante la situación, de rabia por el mortífago, impotencia y sobre todo con una infinita tristeza, si esa mirada estaba cargada de una profunda tristeza y decepción ante todo, decepción a la raza humana, a la maldad que embargaba a algunos seres, como en el caso de ese mortífago_

_  
Ginny no lo dudo dos veces y salió corriendo hacia el castillo como una loca, no le importaba su precioso vestido, ni sus majestuosas alas, sino lo único que le importaba eran los minutos que le quedaban a su querida amiga de vida, si continuaba en compañía del maligno mortífago_

_Al llegar al colegio, se encontró cara a cara con un joven enmascarado, quien la detuvo con sus fuertes brazos:_

_--Ginny donde esta Hermione?-pregunto el chico algo desesperado por no encontrar a la muchacha_

_  
--Pro-profesor Krum?-pregunto la chica atónita_

_--El mismo,dime Ginny donde rayos esta Herm, siento que algo malo esta pasando, y no se_

_--Hermione recibió una extraña nota, y salió desesperada a buscar a Harry, y ahora esta en el bosque-pero la chica no pudo seguir y se puso a llorar_

_--Ginny dime que pasa!-dijo el chico impacientemente tomándola por los brazos y zarandeándola con fuerza_

_--Esta luchando con un mortífago en el bosque, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid..-dijo la chica desesperada_

_--RAYOS!-grito Krum con rabia e impotencia- Escuchame Ginny-dijo calmandose mientras sacaba de su túnica su varita- corre al Gran Salón y avisa a Dumbledore, lo que esta pasando, corre, el tiempo es oro..la vida de Hermione corre peligro.._

_  
--Esta bien-dijo la chica secándose las lágrimas, recuperando el valor- y usted que hará?-mientras veía al chico correr hacia la puerta_

_--Iré donde Hermione, y veré lo que puedo hacer, sino es demasiado tarde_

_  
--Fin Flash Back--_

_Un silencio sepulcral había bañado el comedor..Todo estaban en silencio, y un segundo después comenzó a desatarse el caos en la fiesta, se comenzó a extender el rumor de que había un mortífago en el bosque y que Hermione Granger se estaba enfrentando con el.._

_Harry salio corriendo dejado a la anonada Samantha, y corrió en dirección de Ginny, la tomo por los brazos y la abrazo con fuerza..sus ojos verdes estaban teñidos de verdadera furia, furia capaz de matar ahora mismo a cualquier partidario de Voldemort, pero había tristeza, susto un amargo susto, tenía miedo, Harry Potter tenía miedo, temía la vida de su mejor amiga, ahora sola indefensa en el bosque con un mortifago..cual quiera que sea, ya era peligroso.._

_-Silencio!-grito Dumbledore, a pesar de la tensión de su voz, seguía con la misma postura de abrumante serenidad-todos vayan a sus casas ahora, el que se atreve a romper este mandato será expulsado inmediatamente de Hogwarts, ahora prefectos, tomen a todos los alumnos y llénenselos a sus salas comunes, ahora! después se les informara las medidas a tomar..ahora todos a sus salas comuunes! No sabemos si es un ataque en masa contra el castillo..todos los profesores hagan guardia tanto como adentro y fuera del castillo..AHORA!_

_  
Unos ojos azules fríos miraba la escena satisfecha, había logrado lo que quería, desatar el caos en Hogwarts, como lo había indicado su amo. Una sonrisa de malicia s dibujo en su delicada cara, era eso lo que ella kería!..Granger siendo matada por Lucius en el bosque, y más encima crear caos en los estudiantes..no podía ser tan perfecto el plan.._

_--Mejor que me vaya a mi sala común, ya que o sino pueden sospechar de mi o algo por el estilo...-penso la chica poniendo nuevamente cara de alarmada, corriendo hacia su sala común, mientras abrazaba a una amiga suya que parecía colapsar de miedo.._

_  
Harry seguía abrazando a Ginny con fuerza, la chica estaba en un colapso nervioso..Pero se separo del chico y lo miro fijamente.._

_--Tenemos que ir ahora, Krum fue a rescatar a Hermione mientras yo corría hacia acá.._

_--Viktor Krum?-exclamo Dumbledore- bien tenemos ahora oportunidades de que la señorita Granger no haya perecido, el profesor Krum es un gran hechicero..Vamos!_

_--Chicos quédense acá-dijo la profesora McGonagall pálida de la preocupación- no se muevan ya volveremos.._

_--No! yo quiero ir!-grito Harry desesperado-Hermione es mi amiga, es mi culpa lo que le esta pasando..es toda mi MALDITA CULPA! TODOS LOS SERES QUE YO QUIERO ME LOS ARREBATA VOLDEMORT!.._

_--Harry calmate-le dijo Dumbledore serenamente- no es tu culpa en absoluto, pero ahora no es momento de culpar a nadie ni a nada, no hay tiempo, vamos, pueden venir ustedes dos.._

_--Pero profesor-comenzo a decir Snape, quien ya había sacado la varita de su túnica negra como la noche.._

_--Severus, esta bien que ellos vayan aparte la señorita Weasley es la unica que sabe donde es esto..vamos! no hay tiempo que perdedr, todavía pueden estar con vida.._

_Dumbledore, Snape y Mc Gonagall corrían junto a Harry y Ginny, quien les indicaba el camino en donde estaba Hermione luchando contra el mortif4go..Los cinco se internaron al interior del bosque, cual estaba terriblemente siniestro, se respiraba un aire muy raro, se sentía n los árboles, rabia, pena y tristeza, algo nada de bueno había pasado, cuando Harry vio algo que le helo el alma, y que nunca podría olvidarlo en su vida, ahí estaba un hombre encapuchado alto, y flaco, llevaba un machete en una de sus manos, y sonreía satisfecho, lo había logrado, la muerte se llevo lo que quería…_

_Vidas_

_  
--Profesor Dumbledor..profesor Dumbledore!-dijo Harry todavía pálido del susto-lo vio? lo vio?..ahi había una hombre, con un machete.._

_--Lo que viste Harry es la muerte-dijo el director serenamente-yo también la vi Harry_

_--Rápido-grito Ginny-estamos llegando!_

_Todos aceleraron el paso, y al llegar al lugar señalado por Ginny, se olía se sentía que todo andaba mal, no se veían señales de vida por ningún lado, ni se veía al mortifago, ni a Hermione ni a Krum, por lo que comenzaron a caminar por los alrededores cuando de repente Ginny Weasley profirió un grito desgarrador.._

_  
--Ahí..ahí..ahí están-dijo débilmente señalando con su mano una imagen en donde pudieron encontrarse con un espectáculo desgarrador, Hermione Granger yacía al lado del cuerpo de Viktor cual al igual que el de la chica, estaba inerte, no daba señales de vida_

_--Flash Back--_

_  
--Avada Kedavra-grito Lucius Malfoy con fuerza, mientras sonreía con maldad_

_A pesar de su tobillo torcido, Hermione esquivo el hechizo a duras penas, no perdería ahora, no dejaría que la mataran sin antes haber peleado con todas sus fuerzas, hasta la última gota de vida la daría en la pelea_

_--Tu crees Lucius que me vas a vencer así como así, se te olvida que yo también soy poderosa y peligrosa, se te olvida que en el verano tu también casi mueres, o no? Acaso tu v anidad no te permite ver que casi fuiste vencido por una "asquerosa sangre sucia" ?-dijo Hermione con sarcasmo_

_  
-Cállate Granger!-grito furioso Lucius Malfoy, cual su cara se transfiguraba de la ira, mostrándose todas las venas de cuello y frente, adquiriendo un color rojo por la ira- Tu te las has buscado Granger morirás con dolor, nadie del lado oscuro mostrara piedad ante ti_

_  
Hermione logro esquivar nuevamente el hechizo de Lucius Malfoy, y grito rapidamente_

_-AGAETO!_

_  
Lucius se kedo pasamado ante el extraño nombre del hechizo, y no alcanzo a quitarse del camino del hechizo, impactándolo a el en el pecho, siendo propulsado a unos 20 metros de distancia más allá, ese hechizo era muy poderoso y le había echo mucho daño_

_  
Hermione se acerco donde estaba Lucius, para ver en que estado se encontraba, y lo encontró en estado de shock, pero todavía conciente, lo que lo seguía haciendo peligroso_

_--Lucius, nunca subestimes a una sangre sucia-susurro Hermione peligrosamente- ahora te voy a dejar inconsciente, conciente todavía eres muy peligroso, Desm.._

_No pudo terminar de pronunciar el hechizo, Lucius Malfoy se paro rápidamente, empujo a Hermione con mucha agilidad y tomo su varita y grito_

_--CRUCIO!_

_  
Hermione comenzó a retorcerse de un fuerte dolor, que ya conocía pero cada vez que se veía sometida ante el poder de ese maleficio, le parecía como si nunca lo hubiese recibido, sintiendo el mismo dolor que la primera vez.._

_--Granger, Granger, pequeña Granger, no me subestimes a mi, mira antes de que mueras te voy a contar un pequeño secreto, si, tu pudiste vencerme, tu tienes mucho potencial, jaja pero no pudiste, no lo lograste, ni lo lograras Granger, que te quede claro, no pudiste, y sabes porque, por que elegiste el camino de la "valentía" y el "amor por los amigos"-añadio con ironía- eso te diferencia conmigo y con todos los magos oscuros poderosos, tu elegiste destinto a mi, preferiste cultivar valores.._

_  
--CALLATE RATA! NO ME ARREPIENTO DE LO QUE ELEGI, LUCIUS! NUNCA LO HARE, NI SIQUIERA AHORA-dijo Hermione parándose_

_--Ya lo sabía "tesoro"..ahora muere, y duerme para siempre, donde los campos de flores son venenosas y donde la luna jamás se esconde_

_Avada Kedavra!_

_Hermione vio venir hacia ella el torrente de luz verde, y esta vez decidió no hacer nada, ni siquiera evitarlo, ya se acabo mi historia, se acabo mi vida, ya no vale la pena seguir luchando, estoy agotada mi cuerpo y mi alma están sin ninguna gota de vida-pensaba la chica mientras miraba como el rayo de luz verde cruzaba el viento cortándolo de forma perfecta, el ruido era desgarrador, el ruido de que todo iba a terminar se estaba acercando lentamente hacia ella, y no había nada que pudiese salvarla, la historia ya estaba marcada, Hermione Granger debía morir en ese momento-pensaba la chica angustiada, en sus ojos se reflejaba una pena inmensa, una impotencia de haber fallado, que podría hacer temblar hasta a la persona más fría de todo el universo_

_--Te quedan milésimas de vida Hermione Granger-se decía la chica- respira por ultima vez, exhala por ultima vez, mira por ultima vez..y lo que vio fue al sujeto de capa negra, apoyado en un árbol, mirando ansiadamente la escena, Hermione pudo ver en la oscuridad de su cara y de sus facciones, dos ojos brillar de emoción al ver como le quitaban su vida, era la muerte, la había venido a buscar.._

_  
Hermione volvió a mirar al frente y susurro:_

_-He aquí mi final, perdónenme por no haber sacrificado mi vida por ustedes y haberla perdido en una trampa despiadada y rencorosa..-susurro esta suavemente cerrando los ojos, cuando sintió que alguien salía de los arbustos y la abrazaba fuertemente, haciendo que la vida no se escapara del cuerpo de la chica. Viktor Krum se abrazaba fuertemente a Hermione, antes de que el maleficio lo impactara y le susurro rápidamente, antes de la historia del chico, la historia de su vida hubiese dado por finalizada:_

_--Te quiero Hermione, y recuerda que el sacrificio no es en vano, sigue peleando..mi vida por la tuya.._

_  
El maleficio impacto en pleno cuerpo al chico, cual dejo de tener vitalidad, y cayo sobre Hermione, provocando que la chica cayese de espalda, pegándose fuertemente contra las raíces de los árboles, pero no le importaba, ya nada le importaba, Viktor Krum había muerto, para salvarla.._

_Estaba cata tónica, sus ojos eran inexpresivos, parecía muerta en vida, no podía salir del estado de shock..el, el chico que fue la única persona a quien amo, había muerto, para no regresar, para no verlo jamás sonriéndole, o besándola, o nada..ya no había nada, nada_

_  
--Jaja-interrumpió una fría risa los pensamientos de Hermione- ese Krum acaba de sacrificarse para darte exactamente 1 minuto más de vida, vaya idiota, no crees pequeña Granger?-dijo con ironía- Para que regalarte ese precioso minuto, si tu lo vas a gastar igual..si vas a morir igual.._

_  
Hermione se paro del suelo con los ojos inexpresivos, de sus ojos no salía ninguna lagrima, no podía llorar, sentía que su alma carecía de sentimientos.._

_--Lucius, sabes esto lo vas a pagar con sangre y dolor, talvez no sea yo kien te lo haga pagar. pero k lo vas a pagar si k si.._

_Lucius Malfoy estaba asustado ante la expresión de Hermione, parecía terrorífica, pero voces en la cabeza de el se recriminaban.¿como le vas a tener susto a una _

_sangre sucia?..es imposible_

_--Jaja, callate estas hablando tonteras, mejor te dejo dormi y descansar en paz _

_--Avada K…_

_  
-Todo se devuelve Lucius-dijo Hermione antes k el dijera el maleficio mortal- Amadeus!_

_  
Lucius Malfoy cayo al suelo, herido, físicamente y psicológicamente, algo le decía que era mejor huir..Hermione estaba sumamente rara e inexpresiva, y eso no era buena señal, podría incluso matarlo, y sabía que la chika dominaba y tenía poderes lo suficientemente fuertes para invocar maleficios como el Avada Kedavra..Se estaba parando cuando algo lo hizo detenerse, eran voces! si venían a rescatar a la sangre sucia!.era mejor huir.._

_  
-Ya nos veremos las caras Sakura..-dijo Lucius antes de desaparecer corriendo_

_-Ese día jamás llegara-susurro Hermione corriendo hacia el cuerpo inerte de Viktor, acostándose al lado de el y acariciándolo_

_-Te quiero Viktor, y promesas son promesas, el sacrificio va a valer la pena-dijo la chica mientras le tocaba el pelo y cerraba los ojos, y ponía una de sus manos en la espalda del chico..para quedarse juntos, antes de las separación, ya que no volverían a estar juntos nuevamente.. _

_Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, era la voz de Ginny Weasley.._

__

_**-Ahí, ahí, ahí están-dijo la pelirroja débilmente señalando los cuerpos inertes de Hermione y de Viktor Krum**_

_--Fin flash Back--_

_**EN EL PRESENTE**_

_Se despertó de súbito, algo había detenido el hechizo de Hermione, o alguien, o pudo haber sido incluso ella misma.._

_--Por que nos detenemos?-pregunto el chico-otro ataque?-dijo con sorna_

_Pero Hermione parecía totalmente ausente, parecía que sus ojos y alma todavía miraban al pasado, y no volvían al presente, y susurraba palabras intelegibles, donde solo el chico pudo entender.."mi vida, por la tuya".._

_--Hey sangre sucia! te estoy hablando me tienes acá dándome la lata de recordar toda esta mierda, y ni siquiera te dignas en responderme._

_.  
Pero se detuvo y no pudo continuar hablando, los ojos de Hermione estaban empapados en lagrimas, y sus facciones estaban teñidas de dolor, de un dolor puro e intenso_

_--Viste , aquí comenzó a arrancarse mi vida de mis manos, lentamente como un susurro, y fuerte como un terremoto, aquí comienza la historia y acá entras tu en mi vida_

_--A que te refieres?-dijo el chico extrañado_

_--Tu siempre fuiste parte de mi vida, una parte intolerable, a la que yo odiaba, tu me la asías imposible, pero ahora en esta parte de mi vida, después de la muerte de Viktor, después de todo eso, tu comenzaste a ser una parte importante de mi vida, tanto de forma oscura como luminosa.._

_--A que rayos te refieres?-grito el chico colérico aburrido de tanta metáforas _

_--Aquí comienzas a formar una parte importante de mi vida-dijo la chica mirando al chico con sus penetrantes ojos, cuales dejo al chico sin aire en los pulmones- Lo que viene ahora es una etapa muy dolorosa para mi, y vas a ver porque, aca casi todo se derrumba, incluso yo casi me derrumbo, esa noche en el lago..esa noche en el lago.. pero bueno, veo que sigues siendo igual de terco y no vas a entender nada, mejor sigamos.. _

_--Pero respondedme alguien te devuelve la vida?..ahora te veo viva, con ganas de pelear, alguien te la devolvió? _

_--Eso ya lo veras, "tesoro"-dijo la chica con ironia-Conocerás mi infierno en primer plano..ahora..Volvamos a lo nuestro..Recordaus Pasauos_

…………………………

…………………_.._

……………_.._

…………

……_.._

…_.._

…

_**Perdon bellas! Me demore demasiado en actualizar..en verdad perdonenme, nunca pense demorarme tanto..es que estaba en pruebas de final de semestres, junto con muchos trabajos semestrales, de ahí fue moi confirmación y mi cumpleaños (18 AÑOS! QUE ESTOY VIEJA) y después me fui 8 días a construír casas al sur..me demore..pero ahora estoy aca actualizando este ff, que en verdad tenía cualquier falta de ortografía y tuve que arreglarlo, ya que este ff, ya estaba escrito de antes..En fin como han estado? Espero que demasiado bien, yo aca terminando mis vacaciones, para volver al que sera mi ultimos semestre de clases..que atroz..jaja..bueno los saludos perdonenme los voy a dejar pendientes para el próximo capítulo que pienso bajarselos esta misma semana, como conpensación a mi demora en publicar nuevamente..Bueno se despide, y muchos besos**_

_**Atte**_

_**Nacha**_

_**PORFA DEJEN RR!**_


	9. El plan secreto de Pansy

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a la vasta imaginación de J.K Rowling_

0

0

**Devuélveme la vida**

0

0

9. El Plan secreto de Pansy

0

_-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito Harry Potter tirandose al suelo, con un grito de desesperación, mientras con sus manos cubría su rostro, tratándose olvidar y borrar de su ser la terrible imagen de los cuerpos tirados a unos metros de estos.._

_Ginny sin saber que hacer también con el horror que sentía en su pequeño cuerpo, se tiro al lado de su novio, abrazándolo con su menudo bracito_

_Dumbledore se acerco lentamente a los dos cuerpos, con su mirada serena e imperturbable, era impresionante su aspecto calmado, pero en el interior de sus ojos se podía ver una infinita tristeza.._

_¿por que rayos permitió y expuso tanto a Hermione Granger? ¿Porque le permitió el, que ella hubiese echo esa misión en el verano?..sin dudas es obra de Lucius-pensó Dumbledore- como venganza de lo que paso en agosto..y todo por mi culpa yo la expuse, yo le permití hacer su voluntad, por muy loca que fuese..en que pensabas Albus Dumbledore?-se decía el anciano desesperado, cuando de repente al estará unos metros de los dos cuerpo, pudo oír un quejido..y pudo ver que el cuerpo de Hermione respiraba..Se acerco a el lentamente y le tomo la muñeca y pudo sentir un pulso, débil pero existente_

_  
-Esta viva! Minerva ven ahora mismo y ayúdame con la señorita Granger! Esta viva! Esta viva!-decia Dumbledore un poco más feliz y aliviado- Severus ve inmediatamente y avísale a Madame Pomprey.._

_Harry al oír los gritos de Dumbledore, tomo a Ginny de la mano y se dirigieron corriendo a donde estaban sus amigos..Harry estaba alucinando estaba extasiado..su Hermione viva? su mejor amiga seguía viva?_

_  
-Esta viva?-dijo Harry con voz trémula de felicidad_

_-Si Potter-dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras le caían lagrimas de felicidad_

_-SI!-grito Harry feliz, no cabía en si de felicidad mientras abrazaba a Ginny fuertemente-Esta viva! Esta viva! nunca más voy a permitir que alguien la dañe ni nada parecido..-Harry decía entusiasmado cuando de repente vio la cara de Dumbledore igual sombría.._

_-..y Krum?-pregunto Ginny_

_-Viktor Krum..murió-dijo Dumbledore, su voz estaba cargada de tristeza_

_-No hay nada que hacer, es obra del Avada Kedavra..-dijo Dumbledore amargamente_

_  
Harry estaba sentado al lado del cuerpo de su amiga junto con Ginny acariciándole el pelo, con el mayor cariño posible_

_-Ahí vienen-susurro Minerva Mc Gonagall- Potter por favor puede toma a la señorita Granger y depositarla en la camilla..-decía la profesora al ver acercarse a Snape con la enfermera, cual estaba pálida y preocupada_

_-Rayos!-exclamo- el profesor Krum? Esta muerto señor director?-dijo la enfermera mirando a Dumbledore_

_-Así es , pero por favor tratemos ahora de salvarle la vida a la señorita Granger, cual esta sumida en un profundo traumatismo.._

_-La señorita Granger?-dijo la enfermera asustada- verdaderamente esta es una noche fatídica, si señor, fatídica.._

_-Si -dijo Dumbledore- es una noche fatídica..donde perdimos a un gran hombre,a quién jamás olvidaremos..Severus por favor toma el cuerpo de Viktor y llevalo adentro del castillo- ordeno el viejo hombre, cual se veía más frágil que nunca- yo debo escribir una carta a la madre de Viktor.._

_-Si señor director-dijo Snape agachándose y agarrando el cuerpo de Viktor introduciéndolo en una camilla_

_Llevaban los cuerpos en las camillas, en una silenciosa caminata hacia el castillo, donde sus únicos compañeros era el silencio, y los residuos que con llevaban una muerte trágica, dolorosa y conmovedor_

_-Bueno vamos..Harry y señorita Weasley, les voy apedir, que vayan a tomarse un fuerte chocolate y vayan a dormir, mañana estaran permitidos para ver a la señorita Granger..junto con el señor Weasley- dijo Dumbledore- pero necesito que descasen.._

_  
-Pero..-comenzo a protestar Harry al director, quien no keria separarse de Hermione, al igual que Ginny, que a pesar de no expresarlo por el trauma sufrido, deseaba tanto como el chico permanecer al lado de su amiga_

_-Harry es la hora de descansar, necesito que estes bien, al igual que la señorita Weasley..vayan a descansar-dijo Dumbledore mientras caminaban por el bosque_

_-Pero pro-pro- profesor ella estará bien?-susurro Ginny rompiendo su silencio_

_  
-Si señorita Weasley-le dijo el director serenamente - ella es fuerte, ya lo estará, y ahi nos contara lo que sucedió en realidad..ahora buenas noches..-dijo el director cuando llegaron al patio del castillo- Es hora de descansar..la noche trae dulces sueños.. -penso el director- Ah! Pueden levantarse más tarde si lo desean así..nadie los molestara..de ahí pueden ir a ver a la señorita Granger_

_-Muchas gracias-dijeron al unísono_

_  
-Buenas noches, Hermione-susurro Harry al ver desaparecer la camilla de Hermione por los pasillos del colegio.._

………………

…………

……

…

_  
-Se pondra bien Albus?-dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall cual estaba muy pálida y sus labios formaban una línea de recta por la preocupación, cuando estaban en la enfermería tras dejar a Hermione en una camilla_

_  
-No lo se Minerva, no lo se, todo depende de ella, si ella quiere salir adelante no dudo que lo hará, es una chica muy valiente, una Gryffindor de verdad, pero..-dijo Dumbledore antes de quedarse callando viendo la camilla de Hermione con mirada ausente_

_-Pero que Albus?-pregunto Minerva expectante_

_-..Si ella no quiere salir adelante, sino recibe el apoyo debido, se va a desmoronar, si, si Hermione Granger no quiere salir adelante y no recibe el apoyo suficiente se va a desmoronar, es una chica valiente, si que lo es, hay pocas como ella, pero hay veces que la valentía llega a un punto límite, y si el alma esta herida es muy difícil salir adelante..muy difícil..solo se lograra con la ayuda de sus amigos.._

_  
-Pero Hermione tiene buenos amigos, no muchos, pero muy buenos..-dijo la profesora conmovida acariciando los cabellos de la chica_

_-Sin duda Minerva, tiene muy buenos amigos, pero si ellos se enteraran de lo que hizo este verano, la podrían abandonar, no para siempre, pero el suficiente tiempo para que ella cayese en una depresión profunda..Sumida en oscuridad donde no hay luz y donde no habrá jamás..y puede ser demasiado tarde.._

_  
-Esperemos que eso no suceda Albus, esperemos que no-dijo Minerva Mc Gonagall- A donde vas Albus?-pregunto la mujer al verlo dirigirse hacia la puerta_

_-Voy a ir a informarle a la Orden lo sucedido hoy, y también a madre de Viktor.._

_-Rayos!-susurro Mc Gonagall llorando silenciosamente, sentía una pena enorme, ella era una mujer rígida que nunca sufría por sus desgracias, sino por la desgracias de los demás-Ve.._

_  
-Y tu Minerva?-pregunto serenamente el director_

_-Yo me quedare acá con ella, un rato más quiero acompañarla..en esto..tu sabes a que me refiero.._

_-Si.., nos vemos mañana Minerva, buenas noches-dijo el director antes de salir de la enfermería_

…………

……

…

__

_**Hermione estaba corriendo por praderas de flores de papel, en el cielo brillaba el sol con una intensidad abrumante, se podrìa decir que en su sueño estaba feliz, estaba con un precioso vestido blanco de verano, y corría mientras el viento azotaba dulcemente su rostro, despeinándola, pero a pesar de todo reía..La chica corría por praderas de flores de papel y de dulces nubes que cantaban canciones de cuna..cuando volvió a pesar como las veces anteriores, el sol se escondió tras las nubes, cuales ahora en ves de cantar dulces canciones de cunas comenzaron a cantar desgarradores réquiem, cuando cayo nuevamente de espaldas en un prado, húmedo, su olor a hierba le impregnaba la nariz, se paro Hermione asustada, y se apoyo en una piedra, cual estaba tallada, una lapida, y pudo ver a lo lejos, cinco chicos, dos hombre y tres mujeres, cuales tenían al frente de ellos 5 mortífagos que los apuntaban amenazadoramente con sus varitas. Los cinco chicos tenán uniformes de Hogwarts indudablemente.. Estaban alrededor de puras lapidas, y la luz de la luna se estrellaba con la superficie de eestas haciendo de esta una imagen más terrorífica ..siniestra..Hermione comenzó a acercarse más y más cuando escucho un grito desgarrador de los cinco encapuchados:**_

_**-AVADA KEDAVRA!**_

_**Hermione estaba desesperada, veía como el rayo mortal se aproximaba a los chicos, y ellos no hacían nada, solo se habían juntado formando una formación de protección..pero como protegerse ante semejante hechizo? al maleficio mas inquebrantable de todos?**_

_**-Corran-susurro Hermione- huyan-dijo más fuerte al ver la inmovilidad de los chicos**_

_**-NO! -grito la chica tapándose con angustia los ojos al ver el rayo casi tocar a los chicos..**_

_**Pero no había más..todo estaba negro de nuevo..no había nada..solo la mente perturbada de Hermione tras un sueño, una pesadilla, solo eso..**_

…………

……

…

_Estaban tomando desayuno, Ron, Harry, Ginny y Luna, con caras terriblemente perturbadas y tristes, nunca habían sentido tanta pena, Hermione de nuevo herida, pero no de una herida fácil de sanar, como las fisicas, sino una de alma.._

_  
-Herm-susurraba Ron desesperado-Hermione mi niña preciosa, porque?-se preguntaba angustiado mientras trataba de comer un poco de pan- ni siquiera tengo hambre..no tengo ganas de nada.._

_  
-Ron tienes que levantar el animo!-le decía Luna abrazándole el brazo- a Herm no le gustaría que estuvieses así, le gustaría que fueses valiente.._

_-Si lo se Luna, Harry que te pasa?-le pregunto Ron al ver la cara pálida de Harry-ya se que estas mal por Hermione .._

_-Callate Ron! no entiendes nada!.-le dijo el chico levantándole la voz, llamando la atención de algunos - es mi culpa Ron! es mi culpa! si Voldemort no me quisiera muerto no le habría pasado eso a Hermione! es que no lo entiendes?-dijo el chico mostrándose sumamente angustiado_

_-Harry rayos quieres tranquilizarte y bajar la voz-le susurro Ron al ver que muchos curiosos miraban la escena_

_  
-Es que Ron, mi amiga, mi mejor amiga casi muere ayer! es que no entiendes! casi se muere!-dijo Harry tratando de tranquilizarse, pero su voz no dejaba ese tono de vehemencia_

_-Ella también es mi mejor amiga, Harry!- exclamo el pelirrojo angustiado y algo enojado con el moreno_

_  
-Harry-le dijo Luna tomándole un brazo con suavidad-te tienes que calmar, con rabia no vamos a lograr nada, eso es lo que quiere el-que-No-debe-ser-Nombrado, que te enojes, hacerte sufrir, no puedes dejar que eso pase, no! nunca!-dijo la chica presionando un poco sus dedos en el brazo del chico para acentuar sus palabras- ya veras que despertara, Hermione es fuerte, Hermione es una Gryffindor,el año pasado estuvo mucho más cerca de la muerte que ahora, El-que-no-debe-ser-Nombrado la ataco esa vez personalmente.._

_Harry agacho, la cabeza, y su pelo cubrió su pálida cara, Luna tenia razón, pensaba el chico, el tenia que ser fuerte, no podía dejar doblegarse ante Voldemort, tenia que proteger a sus amigos, y no desfallecer, que es lo que quería ese ser tan maligno y odiable, como podía albergar un corazón tanto rencor y maldad? acaso no tenia corazón?_

_-Tienes razón-susurro Harry levantando la cara suavemente y mirando a Luna con una intensidad que la chica se quedo sin aire, sin duda Harry Potter era un chico muy especial, muy poderoso, y bueno, aunque su imagen de rebeldía decía de repente lo contrario- Debo ser fuerte, no voy a caerme Luna.._

_-Y si caes-Dijo Ron tomándolo del hombro- estaremos nosotros ahi para pararte, recuerdalo Harry.._

_-Gracias amigos-musito quedamente, cuando su mirada se fijo en donde estaba Ginny- y Ginny donde esta?_

_-Ginny fue al baño..-dijo Luna inmediatamente- tu estabas tan absorbido en tus pensamientos que ni te diste cuenta, jaja eres un distraído Harry-dijo Luna alegremente para ponerle un poco de alegría al desayuno_

_-Jaja menos que tu Lunática!-dijo Harry rapidamente_

_-Oye! Hace tiempo que no me dicen así!-exclamo Luna sorprendida, provocando la risa de sus dos amigos_

_Draco Malfoy observaba a los amigos con detenimiento, no podía creer que ante toda la terrible adversidad, ante que todas las cartas jugaban en su contra, ellos seguían sonriendo, le impresiono darse cuenta de eso, de algo tan profundo, en verdad el era un chico profundo, y se podría decir que en el fondo de su corazón, en lo mas escondido de el, existía bondad_

_Si..el Draco Malfoy, no era una maquina de maldad todo el tiempo y dentro de toda su oscuridad..Sentía…sentíacelos..celos por ellos..ellos seguían de pie luchando ante todo..ya que tenían fraternidad y amor entre ellos..algo que el no conocía_

_-Draco, en que piensas?-le susurro Pansy Parkinson con voz melosa, la cual el chico detestaba a veces_

_-Nada que te interese Parkinson, dejame traquilo..-le espeto_

_-Hay Draco, perdóname, no te molestare más, pero dime en que piensas, te veo preocupado..Porque mirabas al cicatrizado y su manada de amigos?_

_-Te interesa mucho?-le dijo el chico con sarcasmo- te interesa hasta lo que pienso Parkinson?_

_-Si, me interesas tu-le susurro- ahora me dirás en que pensabas?-le dijo insistiéndole_

_-Eres..-comenzó a decir el chico_

_-Adorable..-termino diciendo Pansy_

_-Esta bien, pensaba en Granger, en la sangre sucia, tu sabes quien la ataco?-mintió el chico, ya que eso no era en lo pensaba ahora, se lo había cuestionado antes, pero ya no..ya tenía la idea de quien podría haber sido_

_-No se, ni me interesa, solo se que debería haber matado a la repugnante sangre sucia de Granger..-decía la chica escupiendo veneno_

_-No digas eso-le dijo el chico enojado, se quedo helado al oírse decir eso..el defendiendo a Granger?_

_-Que te pasa Draco?-le dijo la chica molesta_

_-Es que no hables de lo que no sabes..Granger no es una presa fácil, a pesar de su sangre la debilita, no es una cualquiera..-le dijo el chico con frialdad_

_-Si yo me hubiese enfrentado a ella, la hubiese aniquilado al instante..-dijo la chica con superioridad y arrogancia_

_-A enserio? Así como la otras vez que te ataco al frente de todos y yo te tuve que defender?- dijo el chico con sarcasmo- No me hagas reír Parkinson_

_-Pero Draco..-replico la chica molesta y ofendida por las palabras del chico_

_-No te sigas rebajando Parkinson, quieras lo o no, la sangre sucia es superior a ti..-dijo el chico hirientemente y sonriendo con maldad al ver a la Slytherin salir corriendo con lágrima en los ojos_

_Al salir del comedor, con los ojos cubiertos de lagrimas de humillación, el chico que ella amaba la había humillado, todo por..todo por una sangre sucia..pero ya se las pagaría Granger, ella desearía jamás despertar de su coma -pensaba Pansy con odio- Yo tengo un as bajo la manga, para vengarme de Granger, algo que la puede destruir, y hacerle la vida imposible , y solo gracias que escuche la discusión de la sangre sucia con Draco en donde sellaban ese estúpido trato y eso va destruir a Granger!-pensaba la chica feliz ante su inteligencia- Si Granger, te voy a hacer sufrir, me has fastidiado muchos planes, muchas cosas..así también me vengo de Draco quien lo único que hace es humillarme.._

_-Va ser una venganza perfecta_

……………

………

……

…

_El cuerpo de Hermione reposaba suavemente en la cama de la enfermería, su respiración era regular, y tranquila, su cuerpo delgado, y su cara de una palidez impresionante, su cara expresaba dolor, un dolor inimaginable, el alma de ella estaba consumiéndose.._

_Ginny al entrar a la enfermería, tras haberse disculpado de los chicos en el desayuno, para ir a ver en verdad a Hermione y no al baño, y al ver cuerpo de Hermione en tal estado, profirió un pequeño gritito, _

_¿Eso era Hermione? _

_¿En eso se había transformado?_

_¿Así es capaz el dolor y el sufrimiento de transformar a las personas?.._

_  
Ginny se acerco suavemente al cuerpo de su amiga, se sentó en la cama, y procurando no moverla ni molestarla le tomo la mano con suavidad.._

_-Herm, amiga mia, no sabes cuanto sufro el verte en ese estado, si te vieras me encontrarías razón..perdoname tal vez yo debería haber ido al bosque y tu no..Vuelve a despertar por favor..vuelve a abrir tus ojos, te necesitamos Hermione- le susurraba la pelirroja con pena mientras en sus ojos caían lagrimas, acomodándose en la cama de Hermione y abrazándola con fuerza..mucha fuerza, como queriendo que la vida de la chica no se escapara _

_**-Ginny eres tu?-pensó el subconsciente de Hermione- OH mi niña no llores por mi, no llores, como dices que es tu culpa? estas enferma de la cabeza, nunca ha sido tu culpa, ni lo será, ni de Harry, yo estoy en este estado por elección mía, por que yo me metí solita en esto, tu no tienes nada que ver, ¡RAYOS!-exclamo la chica desesperada- no es justo no me puedo despertar y tengo que decirte todas estas cosas, no quiero que sufras de esa forma Ginny Weasley, no quiero..**_

_  
-Herm, tu sabes que te quiero mucho, y que eres mi mejor amiga con Luna, y se me rompe el alma, el hecho de que pudieses..morir-decìa Ginny mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Hermione con fuerza_

_  
__**-¿¿Morir?-dijo Hermione asustada- yo no voy a morir Ginny, solo estoy tomando fuerzas, rayos! es que mi cuerpo no me responde no quiere despertarse, y solo quiero consolarte pequeña amiga, pero algo, talvez miedo a enfrentarme a la realidad, me impide volver al mundo real, al mundo mortal, por que miedo Hermione Granger? **_

_**¿¿PORQUE?**_

_**  
**__-Hermione, no sabes lo preocupados que estamos por ti, solo queremos tenerte de nuevo entre nosotros, por favor despierta-dijo la pelirroja tomando con mas fuerza la mano de Hermione- despierta Hermione, te necesito, te necesitamos.._

_  
__**-YO TAMBIEN, YO TAMBIEN!-gritaba la voz interna de Hermione- no digas más querida amiga, me estoy angustiando más, por el hecho de k no pueda todavía despertar, es intolerable esto! es intolerable el hecho de verte ahí, suplicándome para despertar, y yo no puedo expresarme ni decirte, que te necesito, que te quiero, que los necesito y que los quiero, no lo tolero! Cuerpo respondedme! despierta!**_

_-Yo también los necesito-susurro Hermione abriéndolos ojos, venciendo la dura batalla entre la cordura y la normalidad, entre la esperanza y la desesperación, entre la luz y la oscuridad_

_-Que dijiste?-pregunto Ginny sorprendida tomando las manos de Hermione con intensidad_

_-Yo también los necesito, Ginny..-susurro Hermione_

_-Hermione! Mi niña! Oh no sabes lo preocupada que estaba, no digas más, descansa..-le dijo su amiga eufórica mientras su corazón se llenaba de alegría_

_-No..déjame terminar, te quiero mucho amiga, y no fue tu culpa lo mio, ni lo de Viktor no te sientas culpable, seria el peor error que pudieses cometer-decía Hermione, mientras sentía que le faltaba el aire, pero no le importaba le parecía muy importante que Ginny entendiese eso- lo entiendes?_

_-Mi Herm, mi Herm!-grito Ginny abrazándola con fuerza como si no quisiese que nadie se la arrebatase- no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos, angustiados, Dios, que bueno que pudiste salir de ese estado, mi Hermione, te quiero tanto-decía la pelirroja sin dejar de abrazarla-temí tanto por tu vida..  
Pero Hermione solo se limitaba a abrazar a su amiga con fuerza, mientras lagrimas caían de su rostro.._

_-Ginny-susurro- amiga, te puedo pedir un favor?_

_-Jaja ya estas conciente y me estas pidiendo favores-le dijo la chica burlonamente para aligerar el ambiente_

_-..Puedes..puedes pedirle a los chicos que vengan a verme.._

_-Pues obvio, ellos estaran felices de verte!_

_-Gracias mi niña, gracias, pero antes de hablar con ellos, porfa diles o mejor dicho vengan-dijo la castaña sonriendole a Ginny- pide al Profesor Dumbledore que venga, tengo que hablar con el, con urgencia, me urge hablar con el.._

_-Esta bien señorita Granger, a eso venía-dijo el director entrando a la enfermería con una sonrisa bondadosa en sus labios, pero sus ojos expresaban tristeza, de la mas pura y profunda tristeza-me alegro de corazón de que haya despertado señorita Granger.._

_  
-Muchas gracias profesor-dijo Hermione sonrojándose un poco_

_-Bueno-dijo Ginny parandose con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, los chicos quedran saber la magnifica noticia no?-dijo la chica eufórica, tanto así que al pasar cerca de Dumbledore no pudo evitar abrazarlo_

_-Jaja la veo feliz señorita Weasley, y con toda razón debe estarlo-dijo el director sonriéndole a la chica, pero sus ojos seguían empañados por la tristeza, cuantos momentos màs de felicidad pasara Ginevra Weasley?..esos momentos hay que aprovecharlos.._

_- Asi es profesor, bueno me voy a clases..después vengo Herm! y ahí hablamos-dijo la chica dirigiéndole a la Hermione pálida que estaba en la cama mirando a la pelirroja con mirada triste, y sonrisa alegre_

_-Si obvio yo feliz!..trae a los chicos!_

_-Esta bien..chao!-dijo la pelirroja saliendo de la enfermería euforica de la felicidad, Hermione ya estaba entre ellos _

_-Bueno señorita Granger, es hora de que conversemos..todo-dijo Dumbledore sentandose en una silla al lado de Hermione, al ver salir a Ginny_

_-Si profesor-susurro Hermione, mientras su cara se empañaba de dolor_

……………_.._

………_._

……

…

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO!..BUENO HOLA COMO ESTAN? ESPERO QUE BIEN, BUENO ESTA VEZ NO ME DEMORE TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO ME DEMORE MÁS DE LO QUE LES DIJE, ASÍ QUE LES DEBO UNAS DISCULPAS, DOBLES, YA QUE SON LAS 2.40 DE LA MADRUGADA Y NO ALCANZE A RESPONDER LOS RR, ASÍ QUE VOY A MENCIONARLAS, COMO FORMA DE AGRADECIMIENTO Y EN EL PROX. CAPÍTULO DE VERDAD LAS SALUDO UNA POR UNA, PERO EN VERDAD PERDONENME, ESTOY AGOTADA..BUENO ESTE CAPÍTULO ES DE TRANSICIÓN, YA QUE UNA NUEVA ETAPA SE VIENE EN LA VIDA DE NUESTROS PERSONAJES, QUE YA VERÁN..Y NO VA A SER MUY BUENA QUE DIGAMOS..PERO DE LO MALO, Y DE LA OSCURIDAD, SIEMPRE HAY LUZ Y ALGO BUENO..PEOR ESO YA LO VEREMOS CON EL TIEMPO**_

_**BUENO LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS POR TODO**_

_**-PIA GRANGER**_

_**-SARAH-ARTEMISA**_

_**-KANDELASKI**_

_**-BECKY**_

_**-TERRY MOON**_

_**-SABELA MALFOY**_

_**-LY MALFOY**_

_**-HERMY BLACK**_

_**BUENO BESOS, QUE ESTEN BIEN Y GRACIAS POR TODO..OJALA QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO..HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**_

_**ATTE**_

_**NACHA**_

_**¡¡PORFA DEJEN RR!**_


	10. Enfrentando realidades

**Capítulo Re editado por Terry Moon. Muchas gracias **–

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a la vasta imaginación de J.K Rowling_

0

0

**Devuélveme la vida**

0

0

10. Enfrentando realidades

0

_-Ron, sabes, me estoy dando cuenta que Ginny no volvió tras el desayuno... ¿No crees que le habrá pasado algo?- preguntó Harry Potter mientras ingresaba al aula de Pociones_

_-No creo Harry... -dijo Ron con aire pensativo- No creo que le haya sucedido nada. Apuesto que Dumbledore, tras la muerte de Krum, aumentó la vigilancia_

_-Eso espero- musitó el chico dejando los pergaminos en un pupitre- Sólo quiero saber quién fue el asesino de Krum... y quién daño así a Hermione; ya tengo un presentimiento..._

_Harry no pudo seguir hablando, ya que se encontró con la majestuosa túnica de Severus Snape al frente de él. Harry y Ron levantaron la mirada, y se encontraron con los fríos ojos negros del profesor, que los miraba con una mezcla de satisfacción y burla._

_-Qué es lo que hablan, Potter?- preguntó Snape interrogándolo con su escrutadora mirada._

_-Nada profesor-se apresuró a decir Ron._

_-A ti no te pregunté, Weasley. Ahora dime Potter, ¿de qué hablaban?-dijo saboreando ese momento Snape._

_-Nada que le importe-le espetó Harry rojo de ira. No lo toleraba, y lo odiaba; él era un ser abominable, según Harry, y no lo perdonaría nunca por lo de Sirius._

_-Ah!... Mire usted, Potter, ¿así que tiene la osadía de responderme eso no?... Vamos a ver como me responde si le doy... Veritaserum-dijo con malicia en los ojos._

_-Eso es ilegal!-saltó Ron al instante._

_-Cállate Weasley; te lo tengo que repetir una y mil veces más, ¿eres tonto o te haces?-preguntó Snape con burla, mientras Ron enrojecía._

_Esto provocó las risas entre los Slytherins, lideradas por Malfoy._

_-No más insoportable de lo que es usted-dijo Ron enojado, conteniéndose de saltar arriba de cualquiera de que se estuviese burlando de él o de Harry._

_-Ya veo Weasley-dijo Snape poniéndose pálido de ira- ¿Quieres que te castigue?. Deseo cumplido; 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Ahora si no quieren que les quite 150 puntos a su casa, - los de Gryffindor pusieron cara de pánico, y algunos amenazadoras- me van a tener que decir lo que hablaban... -sus ojos irradiaban la mas pura maldad._

_-Bueno yo... -partió a decir Ron, cuando se vieron súbitamente interrumpidos por unos apresurados pasos en la puerta de las mazmorras._

_-¿Quién rayos tiene que estar corriendo así?-exclamó Snape enojado ante tal bullicio- Parece una estampida..._

_Pero no pudo seguir hablando, ya que se vio interrumpido por la fuerza de las pisadas que se acercaban a las mazmorras, específicamente a la clase de Snape. Abriendo fuertemente la puerta de esta, con mucho ímpetu, se pudo ver la cabeza de Ginny Weasley, la cual tenía la cara iluminada de felicidad, y de alegría, y sin hacer caso a Snape, o a la controversia que causó, gritó triunfante:_

_-DESPERTO! HERMIONE DESPERTO! ESTA VIVA!-gritó a la chica jurando que estaba en un estadio._

_Ron y Harry se pararon automáticamente. Sus caras irradiaban alegría y se abrazaron con fuerza a la pequeña Weasley._

_-¡¡Se despertó, se despertó! -exclamaba Ron eufórico bailando por la sala. Los de Gryffindor imitaron a los tres amigos, y se pararon y comenzaron a reír y a cantar de felicidad._

_Snape estaba horrorizado, nunca había sucedido algo así en sus clases, pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz. Hermione Granger había despertado, y era un miembro de la Orden del Fénix al igual que él, no podía no estar feliz, pero le molestaba el ímpetu de los Gryffindor, y no podía demostrar su alegría; tenía que reemplazarla por su típica amargura._

_-GINEVRA WEASLEY! QUE RAYOS ESTA HACIENDO USTED ACA! QUE ES ESTE ALBOROTO!-gritó Snape enajenado._

_El grito de Snape, provocó que todos los Gryffindor bajaran de su nube de felicidad para aterrizar fuertemente en la realidad; estaban en clases de Snape, con Slytherins, algo sumamente desagradable, la terrible realidad.._

_-Pe-pe-perdón profesor, lo que pasa es que estábamos súper preocupados por Hermione, y necesitaba decirle a los chicos que ella despertó..._

_-PERO ESTO NO JUSTIFICA ESTE DESORDEN! Y ESTE CAOS Y ESTE... -gritaba Snape pero no pudo seguir hablando, ya que Ginny lo había abrazado y le dijo, feliz, ante la clase que estaba atónita._

_-Profesor, cálmese una vez en su vida, hoy es un día de fiesta! -gritó Ginny saliendo de la clase corriendo y gritando de euforia._

_-Esta bien! -gritó Snape tratando de poner orden, ya que en la sala los Gryffindor estaban haciendo un caos- POTTER, WEASLEY SIENTENSE YA! _

_Pero Harry y Ron estaban tan felices que hubiesen sido capaces de besar a Snape, pero se contuvieron al mirar la cara asesina de este y se sentaron, sin dejar de cuchichear y sonreír. Su felicidad era ilimitada, eran felices, más que nunca... Esa misma tarde la irían a visitar..._

_Pero pobres ignorantes no sabían que pronto, toda esa felicidad la cambiarían por decepción y rabia... Sólo unos días y mucho se vería destruido..._

………

……

…

_Hermione establecía una conversación que la marcaría para el resto de sus días, para siempre._

_-Hermione-dijo dulcemente el profesor Dumbledore- Qué es lo que paso ayer? Por qué fuiste al bosque? Fue Lucius quién los atacó?_

_Hermione permanecía en su mutismo, sus ojos expresaban profundo dolor e impotencia, nunca pensó que lo que había hecho en el verano traería graves consecuencias para sus amigos._

_-Profesor, me tendieron una trampa-dijo Hermione con profunda tristeza-me tendieron.._

_- Una trampa?- exclamó Dumbledore un poco impresionado- Me quieres relatar lo qué pasó? _

_-Y-yo estaba en el baile, y bueno Viktor... -Hermione al decir el nombre del chico no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en el pecho- Y bueno, de repente un enmascarado llegó y me pasó un papel, y en él salía que lo que mas había temido iba a suceder, en el bosque esa noche... Y bueno usted sabe que yo me metí en la orden, y tengo esta asquerosa venda en mi brazo -dijo Hermione mirando su brazo vendado- para proteger a mis eres queridos, y especialmente a Harry; entonces pensé, lógicamente, que lo que había pasado era que Harry había sido secuestrado, y que los mortífagos lo tenían en el bosque. Me alarmé y salí corriendo, junto con Ginny quien estaba conmigo, a buscar a Harry al bar; pero al llegar a este no estaba. NO ESTABA!-gritó Hermione con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- Y me angustié tanto, y pensé que finalmente Harry había sido secuestrado, y no pensé bien, y decidí yo ir a salvarlo, sin decirle nada a nadie. Fue todo tan precipitado. Mandé a Ginny al lago a buscarlo, lo mas lejos posible del bosque para que no le pasara nada, y le dije que fuera con varita y si pasaba algo raro, que fuese a buscarlo a usted y a los otros profesores, y me fui al bosque... -dijo Hermione parando de relatar el relato, se sentía idiota, ¿Cómo había caído en una trampa así, ¡¡Cómo?. Ella, la chica mas lista de Hogwarts, la chica que sabía como actuaban los mortífagos..._

_-Hermione necesito que te calmes, necesito que te relajes, y que termines de contarme... - dijo el anciano con tono consolador_

_  
-NO ME PIDA QUE ME REALAJE! VIKTOR KRUM ESTA MUERTO POR MI CULPA!-gritó Hermione con ira contendida, necesitaba hacer catarsis._

_-Lo entiendo... -dijo Dumbledore serenamente a pesar del tono de Hermione._

_-USTED NO ENTIENDE!-gritó Hermione colérica. Su cara demostraba tanta ira e impotencia, que daban en la chica una imagen espantosa._

_-Hermione, tienes que aprender a vivir con este dolor; nunca sanará Hermione, nunca. Lo importante es cómo lo lleves, cómo lo vivas; tienes que ser fuerte... eres valiente y te admiro -dijo Dumbledore. _

_-Es que es tan difícil profesor... -murmuró la muchacha con angustia._

_-Lo sé Hermione, lo sé... Pero tú eres fuerte..., y vas a sobrevivir... -dijo el hombre bondadosamente- Ahora termina de contarme..._

_- Y al llegar al bosque no me encontré ni con Harry ni nadie por el estilo..., sino con mi peor enemigo... Lucius Malfoy... -susurró Hermione._

_-Continúa... Así que Lucius quería acabar contigo, como no pudo hacerlo en el verano; quería aniquilarte por tu traición-dijo Dumbledore _

_-Así es profesor; me dijo que quería terminar conmigo, por mi traición. Pero él no sabe, él no entiende que yo nunca fui de ese horrible ser... Nunca fui su títere o de su pertenencia..._

_-Sí, lo sé Hermione, sí lo sé; pero tienes que entender que Lucius no entiende de razones, es un ser demasiado maligno para entender que existen sacrificios por amor, o cosas así... Tienes que entender._

_-Es complicado... casi me mata... Esta vez estuvo más cerca que nunca en lograr su objetivo... Pero no lo logró a costa de otras vidas... -dijo Hermione con tristeza._

_-Pero no lo hizo, Hermione. Lo que hizo Viktor fue alargarte la vida, regalarte, dártela, y tu tienes el deber, mejor dicho la obligación, de vivir, de superar este dolor, aprender a vivir con él, y ser fuerte. Y seguir protegiendo a tus amigos a como de lugar; es parte de la vida que corre ahora en tus venas, es de Viktor Krum, quien se sacrificó por ti, por amor, por cariño, por entrega. Hermione, tu tienes que sobreponerte y salir adelante... Ya sé que es doloroso- dijo al ver la cara de Hermione que estaba desahuciada de dolor- y es complicado, pero es tu deber, para con tus amigos, para con Viktor, para contigo.._

_-Esta bien, sé que será difícil, pero lo voy a hacer, voy a vivir, tengo la obligación; tiene razón. Esta vida que corre ahora en mi no es del todo mía, pero voy a vivir, y ya verá profesor que me voy a sobreponer y voy a salir adelante-dijo Hermione tratando de sonreír y secándose las lagrimas._

_-Aparte, Hermione, tienes a unos maravillosos amigos que están muy preocupados por ti, y que te ayudaran..._

_-Profesor de eso quería hablar con usted, además... Debo confesarles a los chicos lo que pasó? Mi enfrentamiento con Lucius? La verdad del verano? Mi pertenencia a la orden? Y todo lo demás... ya sabe... -dijo la chica mirando la venda de su brazo._

_-Hermione, no sé. Estaría bien que les dijeses lo que paso esta noche, pero omite que fue Lucius; prefiero que no sepan lo del verano, Harry se enojaría mucho porque te estas arriesgando, y te cuida como su más preciado tesoro, al igual que el señor Weasley... Aparte tendrías que contarle todo, y no sé como se lo tomarían... Es mejor esperar._

_-Esta bien, eso es lo que iba a hacer profesor- dijo la chica con una sonrisa- Les contaré lo de anoche, pero no lo demás hasta que estén listos, y hasta que yo este lista... Gracias señor._

_-De nada señorita Granger, cuídese, y nos estamos viendo-dijo el director parándose, y sonriéndole, aunque sus ojos seguían esa sombra de preocupación- Ah! Se me olvidaba. La misa por Viktor es mañana en Bulgaria, vamos a tomar un traslador. Vas a estar bien para ir, no? Nos vamos a juntar mañana a las 10 a.m., en mi despacho._

_-Esta bien, por supuesto que voy a ir profesor-dijo Hermione con un nudo en la garganta- Ahí estaré, Adiós._

_-Hasta mañana señorita Granger-dijo el director saliendo de la enfermería._

………

……

…

_La clase de Pociones terminó sin mayores contratiempos después de lo sucedido entre los Gryffindor y Slytherins, y la aparición de Ginny. Cada alumno pensaba en cosas distintas, como en la alegría de terminar pociones, o la alegría de que Hermione despertara. Pero ningún corazón, en ese momento, deseaba hacer tanto mal y estaba tan lleno de rencor como el de Pansy Parkinson, la cual deseaba saborear la venganza cuanto antes; y su plan estaba listo y pulido, sólo faltaba ponerlo en práctica, y eso era lo que iba a hacer... Pronto, muy pronto._

_-"Ya esta todo listo, solo falta ponerlo en escena."- pensó la chica maliciosamente mirando a Samantha Hargrave, la cual conversaba de la mano con Draco, y ambos sonreían alegremente, mientras hablaban de cualquier nimiedad.- "Viste Draco Malfoy, nunca juegues conmigo. Lo vas a pagar caro, y para qué decir de la estúpida de Granger. . Ya van a ver... Dulce venganza para mí..."_

_-Sam, voy a ir a la biblioteca, tengo que hacer una tarea para Flitwick con nota, y sólo tengo el recreo... -dijo el chico, soltando la mano de la chica con suavidad._

_-¡Jajaja! Viste Draco, te dije que hicieses la tarea antes del baile, y tú ni al caso de hacerlo! Viste, eso te pasa por ser un irresponsable!-dijo la chica burlonamente  
-Eso no te lo voy a tolerar Samantha!-dijo el chico falsamente enojado, tomándola de la cintura haciéndole cosquillas._

_-Ah! Dracooo! Suéltame, y vete!-dijo la chica quitando las manos del chico de su cintura, dándole un corto beso en los labios- Nos vemos después guapo, quiero ir a ver a Hermione Granger. Qué bueno que despertó..._

_-QUE? VAS A IR A VER A LA SANGRE SUCIA?-exclamó Draco enojado._

_-Draco, Hermione es amiga mía, imagínate como debe estar. Draco, fue atacada ayer, mataron al chico al frente de ella, estuvo en coma... Cómo pretendes que no me preocupe, ella es la única Gryffindor que no me mira con mala cara..._

_-Ya, ya, Samantha-dijo el chico dando un suspiro de resignación- No hay caso, te va a caer bien esa sangre sucia por mas que te diga que no debes juntarte con esa chusma... No tienes caso... Una futura señora Malfoy no debería estar juntándose con ese tipo de gente..., pero está bien..., sólo por esta vez... -refunfuñó el chico molesto._

_-Jajaja, así es mi niño!-dijo la chica besándolo dulcemente- Bueno, nos vemos!-dijo la chica corriendo hacia la sala común- Mejor me iré a mi pieza a terminar un trabajo, ya que será mejor ir a verla mañana porque debe estar cansada y ella querrá estar con sus mejores amigos..._

_-No tolero a Granger, pero acepto que seas su amiga, pero nada del cara rajada! Y menos del pobretón!-gritó Draco viendo alejarse a la chica._

_-Jajaja, ni al caso!- gritó la chica mientras giraba la cabeza y le sonreía a un frío Draco Malfoy._

_-Perfecto-susurró Pansy saliendo tras la estatua de un viejo caballero- "Todo está saliendo mejor de lo que lo planeé. Gracias Samantha, sin querer lo has facilitado todo, todo."-pensó la Slytherin, dibujándose una maliciosa sonrisa en su cara- Mañana sus vidas giraran en 180º, y todo a mi favor..._

………

……

…

_Hermione estaba tirada en su camilla de la enfermería, pensando en cómo había cambiado su vida hace menos de un día. "Es increíble lo inestable que es la vida"-pensaba la chica- "Por una decisión que uno tome, esta puede cambiar de rumbo, de una forma radical y peligrosa, y si uno no se mantiene en su centro se pierde. Pero Hermione Granger,"-se recriminó la chica- "te estás volviendo muy filosófica, jajaja." -pensó la chica sonriéndose a si misma. Pero estos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por múltiples pasos que se oyeron en el pasillo. En verdad parecían una estampida._

_-"No será un ataque de mortífagos?"-pensó la chica con horror._

_Pero esas dudas se vieron finalmente opacadas, cuando aparecieron 2 cabezas pelirrojas, una rubia y una morena en la puerta de la enfermería, gritando a coro:_

_-Hermione! Herm, despertaste!-gritó Harry corriendo donde estaba ella, abrazándola con tal fuerza que Hermione pensó que le había quebrado el moreno todas las costillas._

_-Harry, mi niño! Te eché tanto de menos.- dijo la chica mirando a su amigo, y dirigiéndose a los otros 3- Ah, ustedes también! Vengan! Abrazo masivo!_

_Ese abrazo fue muy significativo, en donde todas las preocupaciones y temores sobre si Hermione hubiese podido perder la vida se disiparon al sentirla ahí, entre ellos, viva, aunque su alma no lo estuviese en absoluto. La chica estaba todavía deprimida, pero la alegría de sus amigos la estaban llevando nuevamente al mundo de los vivos..._

_-Herm!-dijo Luna con lagrimas en los ojos- Mi niña, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba..._

_-Ya, Luna, no llores-dijo Ron abrazándola con dulzura- Herm ya está con nosotros acá, no te preocupes..._

_-Así me gusta Ron-exclamó Hermione tratando de sonreír- Y bueno, cuéntenme qué ha pasado con los deberes? Cuándo son los exámenes?_

_-Hermione!-le gritó Ginny tirándole un cojín- Eres necia! Ya estas pensando en los exámenes, mejor preocúpate en ti misma..._

_-Si, era broma!-exclamó la chica burlonamente._

_Harry observaba la situación callado. Sin duda Hermione no era la misma, trataba de demostrarlo, pero no lo era. "El dolor ha operado cambios en ella, o estos ya estaban en ella, antes de la muerte de Krum?... Hermione ha cambiado un poco durante el verano, estaba más introvertida que nunca"- pensó el chico- "Y sé que nos esconde algunas cosas, lo leo en sus ojos; y también, ese brazo vendado, lo lleva así desde septiembre y ya estamos casi en enero... es muy raro todo..." -pensaba el chico con angustia._

_-Harryyyy... Harryyyyyyy!-le decía Ginny zarandeándolo de un brazo._

_-Ah! Eh! Qué? Suéltame! Qué pasa?-dijo Harry confundido, provocando la risa de todos, ya que su cara de anonadamiento resultaba de verdad divertida._

_-Tocó el timbre! Y estabas en la luna!-dijo Ron amistosamente- Vamos!_

_-Eh... Vayan ustedes que yo quiero hablar con Hermione, vale?-dijo el chico sonriéndole a sus amigos._

_-Esta bien!-dijo Ginny acercándose a Hermione abrazándola con fuerza y susurrándole: -Cuídate mucho amiga._

_-Gracias-dijo la castaña conmovida._

_-Bueno, mi Hermione!-dijo Ron abrazando posesivamente a Hermione- Te me cuidas, mañana te venimos a ver! Que sólo nos dieron permiso para un rato hoy día! Vale?... Cómete toda la comida y tómate todos los medicamentos..._

_-Obvio, papá Ron! Jajaja!-pero la sonrisa de la chica desapareció al susurrar- Tendría que ser en la tarde, ya que en la mañana voy a la misa de Viktor..._

_-Está bien-dijo Ron dándole un beso en la cabeza- Ánimo y cuídate Herm, nos vemos._

_-Si cuídate, mi niñita-le dijo Luna- Toma te traje algunas revistas, y libros..._

_-Gracias, Luna...! Bueno, nos vemos chicos!-dijo la chica al ver a los chicos alejarse._

_-Chao! Apúrate Harry, que a Flitwick no le gusta que lleguen tarde..._

_-Está bien, no me demoraré... -susurró Harry._

_Los tres amigos salieron por la puerta de la enfermería, y apenas salieron, Harry se abalanzó contra Hermione, y la abrazó con tal fuerza que Hermione nunca se lo había esperado..._

_-Hermione, deja de aparentar-le decía mientras la abrazaba- Sé que no estas bien, desahógate._

_-Harry-susurró la chica, antes de ponerse a llorar amargamente. _

**El presente**

**El misterioso mortífago se despertó súbitamente, sujetándose la cabeza. Le dolía mucho; los acontecimientos recién pasados lo habían dejado aturdido, especialmente los sentimientos que expresaba Hermione, la intensidad de su sufrimiento eran abrumadores y dolorosos, que hasta al mismo chico le dolía el pecho del hecho de poder imaginar sentirlo...**

**La chica estaba sentada, mirando al chico intensamente; en sus ojos se veían una cantidad de sentimientos inexplicables...**

**-Por qué paramos sangre sucia?-dijo el chico molesto.**

**-No sé... -susurró la chica sin apartar la mirada del chico- Sabes que hace mucho tiempo no sé nada, no sé ni siquiera qué es lo que siento; es una mezcla de sentimientos inimaginables...**

**-Es imposible que sientas tantas cosas, explotarías... -le dijo el chico con sarcasmo.**

**-QUE TU NO SEAS CAPAZ DE SENTIR NO ES MI CULPA -gritó la chica parándose y mirando al chico con dureza- VES QUE ERES UN INSENSIBLE, Y YO CREIA QUE JUNTOS PODRÍAMOS SALIR ADELANTE, QUE MAL ESTABA, QUE EKIVOCADA, YO CREI EN TI, Y MIRA AHORA EN LO QUE ESTAMOS, DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE VIVIMOS...**

**-VIVIMOS? Granger, BIEN TE RECUERDO QUE NO ME HAS MOSTRADO QUE ES LO "TAN MARAVILLOSO" QUE VIVIMOS... -le gritó el chico de vuelta. No toleraría que una sangre sucia como ella lo humillase.**

**-SI LO SÉ! SI, LO SÉ!..PERO ANTES DE TODO TIENES QUE ENTENDER; ENTENDER CÓMO INICIAMOS NUESTRA RELACION, QUÉ ES LO QUE PASABA, RECORDAR TU SÉPTIMO AÑO EN ESTE COLEGIO, LAS COSAS QUE PASARON, COMO LA...**

**-MUERTE DE KRUM? TU CREES QUE ME IMPORTA LA MUERTE DE ESE IDIOTA? -le gritaba el chico; lo único qué quería era provocar a la castaña, hacerla caer en una cólera inimaginable-TU CREES QUE ÉL ESTARIA ORGULLOSO DE COMO ESTAS APROVECHANDO LA VIDA QUE EL TE REGALÓ? MIENTRAS QUE TODOS TUS AMIGOS ESTAN MURIENDO ALLÁ?-gritó el chico, pero se quedó callado al ver la cara de Hermione transfigurada de la ira a la tristeza. **

**Nunca pensó el chico, que la chica se tomaría sus palabras con tristeza. Sí, eso era tristeza, ella era la triste realidad personificada, y dejó al chico petrificado del asombro cuando la chica respondió secándose las frías lagrimas de sus ojos con una voz calmada..., pero llena de pena.**

**-Tienes razón, Viktor no sé si estaría orgulloso de mí viendo lo que estoy haciendo ahora, pero estuvo y sé que estuvo muy orgulloso de mí con lo sucedido en marzo, y tú lo sabes... Estoy haciendo todo esto por la profecía, por mis amigos, por el bien del mundo mágico, y sobre todo, sobre todo, porque tú fuiste, eres y serás alguien muy importante para mi... Y cuando hayas recordado todo, y podamos cumplir los tres la profecía y venzamos a Voldemort, él va a entender, y sí, sí se va a sentir orgulloso, y sí va a valer que él haya dado su vida por mí... -terminó diciendo en un susurro la chica- Sé que todas las cartas juegan a nuestro favor, pero es necesario que recuerdes, por todos, por nosotros.**

**El chico miraba a Hermione atónito, nunca se esperó una respuesta así de la chica, nunca. Ella se veía tan impenetrable, tan dura, y ahí estaba confesando que era débil, y que él era importante para ella... pero no..., no podía recordar... Sabía que algo estaba mal en su cerebro..., algo había sido borrado de él y de su alma... Pero no sabía qué era. Aún así, intuía que las respuestas las tenía la Gryffindor que estaba al frente de él... Tenía que saber...**

**-Ya, ya Granger! Te pusiste cursi otra vez! Sabes no me des la lata, quieres sangre sucia! Lo que me dices no me mueve ninguna fibra, ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, me dejas IRME?-gritó el chico enojado.**

**-NO! Viste, sigues con ese estúpido genio, eres terco; y sabes, no tengo nada mas que decirte, mi misión es hacerte recordar y seguiremos; y créeme cariño, que ahora se viene lo bueno, aquí comienza mi infierno...**

**-Tu infierno?-dijo el chico con ironía.**

**-Si "tesoro", acá comienza todo, mi infierno, aquí me quitaron la vida...**

**-Y dime "tesoro"-dijo el chico con sarcasmo- Me puedes responder alguna vez si te devolvieron la vida?. Qué tiene que ver conmigo el hecho de que te quitaron y te devolvieron la vida?**

**-Mucho, mucho "cariño", sabes, mas de lo que tu crees. Ahora, si me disculpas, no quiero seguir manteniendo esta conversación inútil contigo, así que anda a freír monos a Hogwarts hace 5 meses 1/2... **_**Recordaus Pasaus.**_

Vuelta al Pasado

_-Harry, me siento tan mal-dijo la chica abrazándolo mientras lloraba- No soporto el dolor, siento que el alma me va a estallar del dolor..._

_-Ya Hermione, debes calmarte y ser fuerte; ya sé que esto es duro para ti, en verdad mi niña, tienes que ser fuerte. Sé que este dolor no se te va a acabar nunca, pero se va a ir _

_mitigando con el tiempo, tienes que aprender a llevarlo, es la única forma de como vas a salir adelante..._

_-Si lo sé, pero es tan fácil decirlo, y tan difícil poder lograrlo...; pero con ustedes voy a lograrlo, no?-susurró la chica mirando al chico con ojos suplicantes._

_-Por supuesto Hermione, nosotros vamos a estar acá para apoyarte en todo, como tú siempre lo has hecho con nosotros, siempre-dijo el chico abrazándola._

_Se quedaron así, un rato, abrazados, entregándose y acompañándose mutuamente_

_No hay nada mas bonito y profundo que una amistad, en donde se da todo por el ser querido... Aunque el destino se encargaría de poner dura y cruelmente esa amistad tan bella a prueba._

_-Hermione-dijo el chico separándose de ella, mirándola con curiosidad e intensidad- Qué es lo que pasó anoche? Puedo saber?_

_-Sí, Harry-dijo la chica nerviosa. Tenia que tener cuidado para no levantar sospecha.- Estaba bailando y un enmascarado me dio un anónimo, donde me daba a entender que te habían secuestrado y estabas en el bosque con muchos mortífagos, salí a buscarte con Ginny a la barra, y no estabas; así que salí corriendo, y fui al bosque, y ahí me atacó un mortífago. Y justo cuando me había lanzado el Avada Kedavra, Viktor... Viktor... -dijo la chica perdiendo la serenidad, y rompiendo a llorar nuevamente- Se cruzó... y me salvó la vida... Antes de morir, él me dijo que tenia que aprovecharla vida, y cuidarlos a ustedes, salir adelante... -susurró la chica_

_-Cálmate Herm. Eso tienes que hacer; Viktor dio su vida por ti, y tú tienes que vivirla de la mejor forma, salir adelante. Él no te querría ver así, créeme-le dijo Harry tratando de sonreír, pero en el fondo él estaba destrozado. Era muy duro lo que estaba viviendo Hermione, y él lo sabia por Sirius, por Cedric, por todos ellos. Él sintió la pena de perderlos y sobre todo el cargo de conciencia de sus muertes. Hermione estaba sufriendo algo may similar a lo de él..._

_-Gracias Harry-dijo la chica sonriendo- No sé que haría sin ustedes, en verdad, son los mejores amigos que uno puede tener..., sin ustedes no podría salir adelante._

_-De nada Herm-dijo el chico abrazándola, y luego parándose de la cama- Es hora de irme, Flitwick va querer matarme. Nos vemos mañana; se fuerte... -le dijo el chico, dándole un beso en la cabeza._

_-Gracias Harry, nos vemos!-le dijo la chica con una sonrisa, mientras veía a su amigo salir por la puerta de la enfermería._

_Harry se fue con la cabeza gacha, mientras pensaba en lo que su amiga le había dicho. No quería presionarla y preguntarle los detalles, ni si sabía la identidad del mortífago... Pero no podía evitar pensar que algo extraño había ahí... Algo muy raro..., muy turbio, y que en poco tiempo se enteraría. Y con estos pensamientos  
se fue corriendo a toda velocidad para llegar a clases de encantamientos. _

_Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien entraba a la enfermería, alguien que no le simpatizaba en absoluto._

_La persona entró a la enfermería con sigilo, y se dirigió a la cama de Hermione, y al verla de espaldas, le dijo:_

_-Qué es lo que pasó Granger?_

_Hermione se dio vuelta atónita al oír y ver a la persona dueña de esas palabras, quedándose muda del asombro. Lo último que necesitaba era la visita de esa persona._

_-Malfoy- susurró Hermione atónita- Qué haces aquí?_

_-Respóndeme, Granger, quién te atacó ayer?-dijo el chico tomando a la chica por sus delgados hombros. En sus ojos se veían preocupación, pero también un brillo de ira amenazantes. La chica tenía susto... En verdad, miedo._

_-Tú... tú... QUÉ TE IMPORTA?-gritó Hermione con ira- Por qué te tengo que decir quién me atacó Malfoy? Por qué debo decirte a ti, algo que ni siquiera le he contado a mis amigos?_

_-Porque no te conviene obviamente, Granger; no te conviene que ellos sepan que fue mi padre quien te atacó... Ya que comenzarían a indagar por qué Lucius Malfoy se tomó las molestias de venir a Hogwarts a aniquilar a una asquerosa sangre sucia._

_-PERO YO NO TE HE DICHO QUE FUE TU PADRE-gritó Hermione colérica._

_-No, tu no, pero tus ojos si. Te pusiste nerviosa, y sabes perfectamente que si fuese otro mortífago les contarías a tus amigos, pero como fue mi padre no podías, no podías Granger, ya que comenzarían a investigar... Por qué Lucius Malfoy querría matar a la sangre sucia Granger?-dijo con malicia._

_-Brillante Malfoy-dijo la chica con ironía- Brillante, pero dime; por qué me atacó tu padre?- la chica estaba enfurecida, lo único que quería era ridiculizar al chico, hacerlo sufrir; le tenia odio, a él y su estúpido padre los cuales le habían jodido la vida durante mucho tiempo._

_-Porque mi padre quería terminar de matarte, como no lo pudo hacer en el verano, porque eres una arrogante y estúpida, ah!-dijo el chico haciendo una mueca de asco- Se me olvidaba la mejor razón, eres una sangre sucia..._

_Pero para sorpresa de Malfoy, Hermione estaba sonriendo abiertamente, y en sus ojos se veían un rasgo de malicia, y astucia._

_-Malfoy, Malfoy, ni siquiera tu sabes la razón-dijo la chica con ironía- Acaso tu padre no te contó la verdad de por qué me ha tratado matar? Obvio que no, no puede. Cómo le va a contar a un inepto como tu... Me equivoco, Malfoy? Tu no sabes, tu crees muchas cosas, pero déjame decirte que te equivocas... La verdadera razón de por qué tu padre quiere matarme está muy lejos de tu alcance intelectual._

_Draco estaba paralizado, y había palidecido. ¿Acaso su padre no le contó toda la verdad, para qué se la ocultaba? No le quedaba mas que pensar que Hermione era una mentirosa..._

_-Mientes-susurró el chico con ira._

_-No miento, te da miedo saber la verdad?-le dijo la chica con malicia._

_-NO MIENTAS GRANGER!-gritó el chico enojado-POR QUE RAYOS KRUM DIO SU VIDA POR TI? DEBERIAS ESTAR MUERTA! LASTIMA QUE LA VIDA QUE TE REGALO KRUM PRONTO TE LA VAN A QUITAR, VAS A MORIR GRANGER Y YO ESATRE AHI VIENDOLO TODO!_

_Y diciendo todo esto se fue de la enfermería hecho una furia, nunca había deseado tanto de matar a Hermione... nunca..._

_-"Estúpida y presuntuosa sangre sucia, vas a sufrir, lo vas a pagar caro... Cómo me desquito... Cómo me desquito... Con el... el trato? No, no voy a romperlo, mi palabra es firme, no voy a decir nada; ya habrán otras miles de formas más de mortificarla... si, señor... " Ya lo pensaría._

_--_

_--_

_--_

_Hermione se había quedado sonriendo en la enfermería de forma maliciosa y satisfecha, pero cuando salió el chico rompió a llorar nuevamente. Se sentía muy triste y débil, y una discusión con Malfoy no la favorecía nada, y mas encima el hecho de que le dijera que ella pronto moriría. Le daba angustia. Qué tendría preparado, tanto él la odiaba?... Sí, de eso no hay duda... La odiaba... y ella a él..._

_Y con estos penosos pensamientos cayo en un mundo de sueños grotescos que la torturaron, y más que hacerla descansar, la agotaron... Y esto se podía ver tangiblemente, ya que la chica al despertar al otro día estaba más pálida y ojerosa que nunca…_

_La chica se vistió con el uniforme. Se sentía sombría y formal, nunca le había tocado ir a un entierro en esa situación, nunca podría sentir nuevamente esa sensación de extrañeza ante todo... Se sentía irreal y como si estuviese viendo lo que sucedía en su vida desde un punto muy lejano, pero que en verdad, aunque no quisiese aceptarlo, lo estaba viviendo en carne propia..._

_Sin ninguna palabra más, se terminó de arreglar su hermoso cabello, y se despidió de Madame Pomfrey. Se puso a caminar a toda velocidad hacia la oficina de Dumbledore, cuando una voz que ella reconocía a la perfección la hizo detenerse_

_-Hermione!- gritó la voz con fuerza, dejando a la chica helada- Hermione detente, por favor- gritó la voz de Samantha Hargrave._

_-Sam! Hola... Cómo estás?- dijo la castaña tratando de sonreír, pero en sus ojos se veía la tristeza y la angustia, mientras encaraba a la Slytherin._

_-Como siempre, pero lo importante eres tu. Cómo has estado? Mejor? No sabes lo preocupada que me tenías. Te iba a venir a ver ayer, pero pensé que preferías estar en paz.._

_-Oh gracias Sam, no te preocupes; yo ya estoy mejor, pero igual es duro... Caminamos?- le preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa._

_-Vale, gracias. Bueno, sabes que cuentas conmigo, no Mione?- le pregunto la Slytherin mientras cogía el brazo de la Gryffindor con ternura._

_-Lo sé- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa honesta- Igualmente, ya estoy mejor._

_-No me mientas Hermione. Tus ojos te delatan. Te han dicho alguna vez que tu rostro, tus ojos son un espejo de lo que sientes? Bueno, si no me quieres decir ahora lo entiendo, es muy duro; te entiendo a la perfección, ya que yo también viví eso que ahora tu vives... -dijo la muchacha con tristeza._

_-Quién fue?- preguntó Hermione preocupada._

_-Mi madre- susurró la chica- Murió defendiéndome de unos magos cuando tenía diez años, pero bueno... Me dolió y me eché la culpa y deseé estar muerta en vez de ella; pero descubrí que no era mí culpa... Ella había elegido libremente dar su vida por mí ya que me amaba... Y bueno, me tomé como un deber vivir lo mejor posible..._

_-Oh! Samantha, no sabes cuanto lo siento... -susurró Hermione apenada._

_-No te preocupes ya lo superé, o eso creo. Igual es duro a veces, pero hay que saber llevar el dolor... -susurró la Slytherin- Pero... -dijo la chica cambiando de tema- En mi tienes a una _

_amiga que siempre te va a consolar, en serio. Es mucho mas fácil a veces consolar cuando uno ha vivido eso..., no es cierto?_

_-Así es.- dijo Hermione sonriendo- Bueno Sam, me hizo muy bien hablar contigo, gracias por todo, pero ahora tengo que irme a la misa y al entierro de Viktor, vale?_

_-Se fuerte, como siempre lo has sido. Cuídate mucho-le dijo Samantha abrazándola. -Gracias por tus palabras Sam-dijo la Gryffindor separándose y continuando su camino- Gracias..._

_-De nada, nos vemos- dijo la chica con una sonrisa conciliadora, mientras Hermione se volteaba. Pero ésta, al darle la espalda, no pudo evitar cambiar su rostro a uno de terrible complicación... –Ay, Hermione.. Si supieras lo que se viene... Pero no te subestimo... Lo pasarás... o sino... sucumbirás... junto a todo lo que amas y te rodea..._

_Samantha se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia el camino contrario de Hermione, cuando una voz la saco de su letargo._

_-Sam! Samantha Hargrave!-gritaba una chica rubia de Slytherin._

_-Pansy!Hola, como estas?-le dijo la chica con una sonrisa que borró de inmediato al ver el semblante de Pansy contorsionado por la preocupación._

_-Mal... Samantha estoy mal; y no sé, muy arrepentida, en verdad te lo juro. Ven vamos al patio a sentarnos, te debo confesar algo. -dijo la chica con cara de arrepentimiento espantoso. Nunca Samantha había visto la cara así contorsionada de Pansy- Pero no acá, él nos puede escuchar._

_-Quién es él?- preguntó la chica algo preocupada._

_-Sígueme, ya lo sabrás. Acá no es seguro... -dijo la Slytherin con voz de apremio._

_-Esta bien... -dijo la morena confundida, dejándose llevar por la chica._

_La mañana estaba muy fría y sentía como el frió le calaba los huesos, y el hecho de ver así a Pansy, la hacia tiritar aún más..._

_Se sentaron en una banquita, y Pansy, tomándola de las manos, le dijo en voz suplicante:_

_-Sam, perdóname. Ya sé que después de lo que te voy a decir, me vas a odiar con toda tu alma, y lo voy a entender, pero por favor perdóname, soy tu amiga y vengo profundamente arrepentida a confesarte algo que estuve haciendo hace mucho tiempo. Por favor, te lo suplico, perdóname. Pero es que en verdad tenia susto a decirte, por las consecuencias que traerían ya que serian nefastas para mí; pero he podido vencer la cobardía y estoy aquí para confesar..._

_-Pero Pansy! Qué rayos pasa?... Me estás asustando de una manera inimaginable! Qué pasa Pansy? Nunca te había visto así de mal... Así, tiritando... Qué pasa?-le dijo Samantha preocupadísima y asustada._

_-Sam, querida Sam; sólo piensas en los demás.- dijo Pansy tranquilizándose y acariciando el cabello negro y sedoso de Samantha.- Pero mi pecado es tan grave que no me lo voy a perdonar nunca. Cómo pude hacer eso, si mi fidelidad estaba contigo..._

_-Qué pasa? Me puedes decir qué pasa?-dijo Samantha mirando a la chica con sus ojos verdes, escrutando con preocupación los ojos azules y fríos de Pansy._

_-Llegó la hora de la verdad, la dura y fría hora, pero serás fuerte Sam?-dijo Pansy con voz preocupada._

_-Sí, dime por favor. La incertidumbre me está matando. -dijo la Slytherin con la voz temblorosa de la expectación y de lo desconocido._

_-Sam, -dijo la Slytherin tomándola de la mano- Draco te engaña con otra..._

**FIN CAPÍTULO**

…………………

……………

…………

……

…

Hola bellas como están? Espero que bien y no estén con ganas de asesinarme por mi demora, ya se que me demore más que nunca, en verdad me siento demasiado desubicada, pero es que en verdad no he tenido tiempo hace mucho tiempo, ya que, como ya les dije este es mi último año, en el colegio y bueno estos meses han sido insoportablemente estresantes, pero bueno esta semana salgo del colegio para siempre, jeje que pena!..pero bueno ahora viene la univerisad, jeje, pero igual tengo que seguir hiendo al colegio para dar exámenes e intensivos para la PSU. Pero en fin ahora voy a estar algo más desocupada, así que voy a poder actualizar con más rapidez, o sea ya no me voy a demorar tanto como me he estado demorando todo este tiempo. Bueno bellas les agradezco pro la paciencia y por su apoyo en todo, y quiero agradecer especialmente a:

Terry Moon, quién fue mi beta en este capítulo, me ayudo mucho, y sin ella no estaría actualizando ahora. Gracias por la idea del nombre del capítulo me gusto mucho!

-Funkeva

-Sarah – Artemisa

-Funkeva, bienvenida compatriota!

-Becky

-Lara Malfoy- Lynn

-Darla Asakura, bienvenida!

-Kandelaski

-Susan Evans

-Momiji, bienvenida!

BUENO BELLAS ME DESPIDO, Y NOS VEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN, QUE SERA LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA, MUCHOS BESOS Y CUIDENSE!..PORFA DEJEN RR!


	11. Preludio a la Oscuridad I

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a la vasta imaginación de J.K Rowling_

0

0

**Devuélveme la vida**

0

0

11. Preludio a la Oscuridad I

0

_-¿Que?-susurro Samantha abriendo sus ojos verdes atónita ante la confesión de Pansy_

_  
-Draco te engaña-dijo la chica lloriqueado con sus ojos bañados en lagrimas- te engaña, con otra Samantha.._

_  
Samantha no lo podía creer, su Draco, la estaba engañando con otra, se estaba acostando con otra..por mientras que hacía lo mismo con ella, y le decía que se iban a casar y todo, pero a pesar de eso el la engañaba..y todo ese tiempo ignoraba lo que pasaba a su alrededor..¿por que había ignorado los rumores? ¿Por qué pensaba que el chico pudiese haber sentido algo por ella?..ella en el fondo de su alma sabía que Draco no la amaba ni por si acaso, el no amaba, el no tenía sentimientos..a pesar de haberlo sabido en un comienzo, igual una pequeña mínima parte de su ser había mantenido la esperanza que el chico hubiese conocido con ella los sentimientos..pero era un imposible eso..el no amaba..no sentía..estaba con ella por algo meramente protocolar entre familias de sangre pura.._

_El la había traicionado.._

_Aunque una parte suya se negaba a creer la traición_

_  
-No, Pansy, no puede ser, te equivocas, viste mal-decia la chica desesperada susurrando, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos-estas en un error_

_-No Sam-decía la Slytherin mientras le tomaba las manos con dulzura_

_Pero Samantha las aparto bruscamente, como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica, y comenzaba anegar frenéticamente con la cabeza y levantaba la voz mas de lo necesario_

_  
-VISTE MAL!SABES MAL! OYES MAL!-gritaba la chica tratando de auto convencerse- Pansy no puede ser..el me apreciaba_

_-Sam, el no te puede apreciar-dijo la Slytherin con dulzura falsa, sus palabras martilleaban el cerebro de Samantha- el no es capas de apreciar, nosotros Samantha no amamos ni queremos ni nada_

_  
-QUE SI AMAMOS!-grito Samantha fuera de si_

_-Tranquilízate, por favor todo el colegio se va a enterar, imaginate lo humillante para ti, cállate Samantha-le dijo Pansy posando susmanos en la tensa espalda de la chica_

_  
Samantha estaba atónita, noticia la lleno de dolor y amargura, nunca se había sentido tan desolada, o tal vez si, con la traición y muerte de su madre.._

_  
-Dime-dijo Samantha con voz ronca limpiándose las lagrimas-explícame como sabes? quien es ella?_

_  
Pero Pansy se mantuvo callada, sin responderle, estaba ida, meditando todo un plan frió y calculador, capaz de destruir vidas, solo con el fin de satisfacer su propio ser egoísta, para enorgullecerse de su astuta inteligencia, llena de veneno y frialdad, carente de sentimientos_

_  
-Dime!-grito Samantha perdiendo los estribos de nuevo- Pansy! dame explicaciones, dime como sabes? Dime- exigió la Slytherin_

_  
Pero la chica no se movía, algo que la enorgullecía era su capacidad de ser buena actriz, y ahí estaba dando lo mejor de si, para destruir vidas, para despojar a la gente de su felicidad_

_  
-CONTESTAME PANSY PORFAVOR-exclamaba Samantha con un clamor que parecía terrorífico en los jardines solitarios del colegio-POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS DIME._

_Pero no pudo continuar hablando, Pansy la tomo de la mano firmemente, pero a la vez dulcemente, expresando una piedad, que solo ella sabia que era fingida_

_-Esta bien..-susurro Pansy con voz de cómo si lo que iba a decir le afectaba demasiado_

_-Estaba yo el otro día caminando a altas horas de la noche por el castillo, recién había terminado un trabajo para Snape en la biblioteca, eran alrededor de las 2 de la mañana-susurro la Slytherin con voz llorosa- y bueno derepente sentí unos ruidos en una de las aulas, y bueno tu sabes que, como curiosa que soy..-añadió con voz cínica- me acerque a ver, para poner todo en orden, cuando me encontre con algo que me dejo pasmada..estaba Draco casi desnudo con una chica a la cual no le vi la cara por la oscuridad..la besaba con un desenfreno y pasión repulsiva..la lujuria estaba impregnada en el ambiente- dijo con una mueca de asco, como si eso le importaba- quise irme, sin que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia, por lo que me di vuelta y me disponía a irme cuando y sin querer..tropecé..con un banco..y caí-dijo la chica lloriqueando con mas fuerza- OH! Sam fue horrible, Draco se separo de la chica quien se había cubierto la cara con su túnica, y solo pude ver que era una Revenclaw, y me tomo bruscamente de los brazos y me lanzo contra la pared con una brusquedad espantosa, nunca me habían tratado tan violentamente..-dijo Pansy parando y lloriqueando aun con mas potencia, deteniéndose para ver la cara de Samantha, cual estaba petrificada y ausente_

_-Y bueno, rayos me dolió, nunca me habían tratado así Sam, ni siquiera los de nosotros.. creeme, y me puso su varita en el cuello y me dijo con una voz tan terrorífica que todavía me hace estremecerme, creeme termine con pesadillas después de esto..me dijo_

_**"Si mencionas una sola palabra a Samantha de esto, una sola palabra o insinuación, y te juro que te mato, y tu sabes que soy capaz Parkinson"-dijo la chica imitando la voz fria del chiko, mientras su espalda se tensionaba, fingiendo haber sufrido mucho- y despues deeso salio con la chica, la cual seguia con la cara cubierta de la mano, y se alejaron del pasillo...**_

_-No lo puedo creer- musito la chica con las manos en su boca, y los ojos con expresión ausente_

_  
-Sam, perdóname-decía Pansy lamentándose a su lado-perdóname amiga! te lo debería haber dicho hace mucho, pero preferí callar, tenia tanto susto de que Draco me matara, tu sabes que es capaz de hacerlo..mi fidelidad estaba contigo, pero lo hice mal, no me importa si ahora me odias.._

_  
-Pansy, no te odio, gracias amiga- dijo Samantha parándose totalmente destruida, tambaleándose un poco, sentía que algo de ella había muerto, algo bueno- yo no habría echo lo mismo en tu lugar, yo hubiese ido a decirte inmediatamente si tu hubieses sido yo, pero bueno cada uno con lo suyo, ahora ya se la dura verdad, y por Dios no sabes como me duele, pero ya lo superare, no te preocupes..no le dire a Draco nada, le diré que me entere por alguien, pero por nuestra amistad no revelare que fuiste tu Pansy quien me revelo su infidelidad, para que no te lastime..Ahora con permiso..debo ir a caminar..hay tanto que reflexionar, y tanto hay que decir..ya no es tiempo de callar, sino de hablar, y con la verdad por supuesto..con la verdad.._

_  
-Gracias amiga, sabia que me comprenderías-dijo Pansy parándose y abrazando a Samantha, la cual se sentía tan débil que no tenia fuerzas para abrazarla- por favor, confió en ti.. en que no le dirás a Draco que fui yo quien te contó_

_  
-No te preocupes, ahora con permiso-susurro Samantha con voz triste caminando hacia el bosque prohibido_

_  
-Listo-se dijo Pansy a si misma satisfecha por su actuación- los peones se estan moviendo en este partido de ajedrez, y todo a favor mío, y pronto le llegara el turno de sufrir a Granger, este partido de la vida es mío sangre sucia, y tu te hundirás, y lo perderás todo, creeme todo.._

…………………

……………

…………

………

……

…

_Hermione llego a Bulgaria en un traslador, en el cual viajaban Dumbledore, Snape y Mc Gonagall, quienes eran los miembros mas importantes de la orden dentro del colegio..Aparecieron en un pequeño salón, en donde Hermione pudo reconocer de inmediato que era un velorio, de una Iglesia gótica, cual estaba muy oscura y lúgubre, miro por la ventana el exterior, y su corazón quedo ensombrecido al ver el día, estaba oscuro, negro, negras nubes habían en el cielo, que amenazaban con llover sin parar, sin compasión, dejando a Hermione desolada y mas deprimida de lo que estaba, como odiaba los días feos, la deprimían más, y mas encima estar en una Iglesia oscura, iluminada solamente por la luz tenue de las velas, la desolaba aun mas, y sobre todo se trataba del velorio del chico que había dado la vida por ella_

_  
-Hermione-dijo suavemente Minerva Mc Gonagall- entremos, sentémonos en la fila de al final, para no molestar ya que llegamos un poco tarde.._

_  
-Esta bien-susurro Hermione con voz apagada dejándose llevar por la profesora al interior de la sala, y al entrar la escena que vio nunca mas podría olvidarla en su vida, el cuerpo de Viktor estaba en un ataúd negro, rodeado por velas que estaban estáticas flotando en forma de circulo alrededor del ataúd del chico, y al frente del ataúd, había una banca, donde estaba una mujer de unos cincuenta años, sentada en el suelo apoyando la cabeza en el banco llorando desconsoladamente, murmurando palabras intelegibles, su cuerpo estaba tensionado por el dolor, su cara contraída de dolor, impotencia y angustia.._

_Era de cuerpo pequeño y su tez era pálida, como la nieve, su pelo negro como el carbón, sus ojos apagados como la vida de Viktor, carecían del brillo o de la animación que daba la vida..al frente de Hermione estaba una vida destruida, por unos seres que solo querían la muerte de ella, y era ella la que tenia que estar ahí en vez de Viktor en el ataúd y .. si eran sus padres los que tendrían que estar llorando en el banco, desconsolados y angustiados?.._

_  
Hermione se sentó en el banquito, y puso sus manos sobre la cara, y comenzó a sollozar, hasta el ser humano mas insensible del mundo se conmovería con una escena así, nadie podría evitar sentir pena ante el sufrimiento de la madre de Viktor..nadie..Talvez su asesino y quienes tramaron la trampa..talvez Draco Malfoy tampoco se conmoverían con ese escena..pero porque rayos pensar en el ahora?-pensó la chica con angustia_

_  
-Tienes que ser fuerte-susurro una voz a Hermione con preocupación_

_  
-Gracias Severus, pero es complicado-le dijo Hermione secándose las lagrimas, y adoptando una postura impenetrable, dejando de expresar cualquier sentimiento en su cara_

_  
-Así esta mejor-le dijo Snape- ahora pongamos atención_

……………

…………

……

…

…

_La misa finalizo tras 1 hora, la cual había sido muy emotiva, y triste, en especial cuando la madre de Krum hablo sobre su hijo, y cuanto lo amaba y lo necesitaba, y que ahora tenia que mirar hacia adelante aunque su alma se corrompiese..aunque su alma se quebrase..tenia que seguir..por sus dos hijas que le quedaban vivas.._

_Hermione se paro al finalizar la misa, y salio afuera al patio, cual estaba teñido de colores oscuros, el cielo había oscurecido aun mas, y tenia toda la pinta de querer descargarse contra ella, nubes negras la amenazaban.._

_  
-Que mas me puede amenazar? que otra cosa mala me puede pasar después de lo que me ha pasado esta ultima semana?-susurro la chica con tristeza- nada, no puede pasar nada peor que esto-pensó la chica, pero en su interior sentía que las cosas no estaban yendo bien, y que las cosas no estaban en su orden correspondiente, y que esas nubes negras que la _

_acechaban se iban a quedar hasta mucho tiempo mas, que malos augurios la amenazaban y que se acercaban tiempos difíciles, casi insuperables, que pondrían a prueba, toda su fuerza y valor_

_La chica saco un cigarro de su túnica, y lo encendió, comenzando a fumar con ansiedad y angustia.._

_  
-No hay nada mejor que un cigarro en tiempos así, donde la angustia a uno lo carcome-pensó la chica mientras expelía el humo haciendo aros con ellos.._

_Se sentó sobre una banca ,y se quedo fumando un rato, hasta cuando la figura de Dumbledore la saco de su ensimismamiento, cual estaba acompañado de una mujer delgada y con una expresión de dolor en su cara_

_  
-Hermione, te quiero presentar a alguien, muy importante para Viktor, te presento a Alena Isabella Krum-dijo Dumbledore con seriedad, dando paso a la mujer a quien había visto sufrir horrores, la madre de Viktor_

_Hermione al tener al frente de ella a la madre de Viktor, quedo petrificada, su cara se contorsiono_

_  
-Hermione, mucho gusto, soy la madre de Viktor-dijo la mujer mirándola y tratando de sonreír, pero sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos por la pena, una pena enorme, tendiéndole la mano con firmeza_

_  
-Mucha gusto señora Alena-dijo Hermione, expresando en su cara una profunda compasión ante la débil mujer que le tendía la mano con dulzura- Viktor me hablaba mucho de usted, la quería mucho.._

_  
-Si, el era un excelente chico, y me hablaba mucho de ti Hermione, mucho siempre me decía lo mejor de ti, te describía como un angelito, y veo que no se equivoco, y no me he decepcionado, eres igual de dulce e inteligente como Viktor te describía..para mi es un gusto conocerte, no sabes..-dijo la mujer entrando en sollozos nuevamente, buscando soporto en el pequeño cuerpo de Hermione, cual se sintió conmovida ante el abrazo de aquella mujer, que la conocio hace unos instantes, pero sentía que la conocía de toda la vida, y que podía confiar su alma eternamente a ella, la madre de Viktor era la bondad personificada._

_-Ya señora, todo pasara, tiene que ser fuerte, puede contar conmigo siempre-decía Hermione para consolarla, pero sabia que esas palabras a duras penas la consolarían, el daño era muy profundo y grande- ya se que esto duele mucho señora, pero tiene que aprender a vivir con esto, y se que usted es una mujer fuerte y que lo va a poder lograr, enserio.._

_  
-Gracias Hermione-dijo la mujer separándose de ella- estoy orgullosa de que mi hijo haya amado y dado su vida por una chica como tu, en verdad, me siento demasiado orgullosa, eres una chica excepcional Hermione, y te pido que no cambies, y que tu también seas fuerte, me he centrado solo en mi dolor, pero tu también debiste pasarlo pésimo querida, tienes que ser fuerte, y no sentirte culpable, estoy segura de que mi hijo hubiese dado su vida por ti una y mil veces mas, el te amaba mucho, y soy feliz de que haya entregado su corazón a una chica como tu.._

_Hermine ante las palabras de la mujer, no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.._

_-Hermione, hay algo que quiero entregarte..toma- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa triste, mientras le pasaba una bolsita azul bien chica, de terciopelo_

_  
Hermione la abrió en silencio, y se encontro en la bolsita un presioso collar, con una piedra roja colgando de el..  
-Hermione este collar es de mi familia, pertenecía de generaciones pasadas, y era para la futura señora de Viktor, pues veras ,yo se que el no amo a nadie mas que a ti, por lo que te lo regalo, se que el habría echo lo mismo, ya que si no te das cuenta, en la piedra esta escrito tu nombre..es por un hechizo mágico..el nombre de la futura dueña aparece, y cuando es tiempo de que otra mujer sea la sueña, aparece en el nombre de esta..hace unos años tuvo mi nombre inscrito.._

_  
Hermione se quedo muda, era cierto el hermoso collar tenia su nombre. Sabia que esa piedra no era una piedra común, y pensó en rechazarla, pero no quería contradecir a Alena.._

_  
-Muchas gracias señora..-susurro Hermione poniéndose el collar, mientras le sonreía a la bulgara_

_  
-Este collar Hermione, específicamente la piedra, es de la vida, cuando su ocupante se le esta consumiendo la vida, sea por enfermedad, tanto física o psicológica, va a ir perdiendo su color rojo, hasta volverse en transparente, lucha Hermione para que brille siempre su color rojo, cuídate, parte de la vida de Viktor corre por tus venas, me lo prometes? y vendrás a verme?-pregunto Alena con ansiedad_

_  
-Lo prometo Alena, lo prometo-dijo Hermione abrazándola con fuerza, en el mismo momento que aparecía Minerva Mc Gonagall, cual estaba ensombrecida, y dijo con voz suave_

_  
-Hermione es la hora de irnos, vamos, mucho gusto Alena, lo siento, su hijo era un chico muy valiente y bueno-dijo la profesora dirigiéndose a la señora Krum_

_-Lo se, gracias Minerva, cuídate mucho, y cuida a este angel, por favor-dijo mirando a Hermione, cual las dos tenían las manos entrelazadas con firmeza- Bueno Hermione es la hora de que te vayas, cumple las promesas, vive ,se feliz, es lo que el hubiese querido sobretodo.._

_-Lo se, muchas gracias, se lo prometo, lo haré, viviré..-dijo la chica sonriéndole_

_-Gracias mi niña, ven pronto, te gustaría venir en Pascuas a Bulgaria?-pregunto la señora Krum con voz anhelante_

_  
-Por supuesto, feliz-le dijo Hermione alejándose de ella, conducida por su profesora a la sala donde habían llegado-A Dios Alena cuídese, nos vemos en abril!_

_Hermione, entro en la habitación, allí estaban ya Snape y Dumbledore, tomando un libro en sus manos_

_-Es la hora-dijo Dumbledore-Volvamos a Hogwarts!_

_Sin saber Hermione, que eso hubiese sido lo ultimo que hubiese querido hacer, si hubiese sabido que es lo que iba a pasar.._

_Pronto rompería su promesa_

……………

…………

……

…

…

…

_Draco estaba sentado en las escaleras del colegio, que daban hacia el lago, fumando un cigarro, mientras meditaba lo ocurrido en los días anteriores, todo se había confundido mucho desde el baile de navidad el ataque a Granger, y la muerte de Krum, y para rematarlo todo había sido culpa de su padre, el había asesinado a Krum, y casi mataba por segunda vez a Granger, pero ella tenia razón..porque su padre la odiaba tanto,o mejor dicho porque estaba tan empeñado en matarla?..el, Draco Malfoy sabia en su interior que su padre no le había dicho la verdad, el sabia en lo mas profundo de su alma, que su padre no quería matar a Hermione solo porque era de sangre impura y por que era amiga de Potter, había algo mas, que el desconocía, y que la sangre sucia de Granger se lo haya sacado en cara lo enfurecía más..su padre le mintió..le oculto la verdad, el tenia un secreto con ella, que hasta su propio hijo desconocía..eso le hacia hervir la sangre, y profundizar de cierta forma el odio que sentía hacia la chica, pero no podía evitar de sentir ¿lastima, ¿que cosa, la chica estaba destruida, y temía el una venganza de parte de ella..Sabía el que no debería haberla echo enojar.._

_  
Su mente volaba en sus propios pensamientos, cuando alguien se acercaba, con suma cautela hacia donde el estaba, una persona que traía consigo una energía sumamente negativa y pesada, el aura de alguien dolido, y se quedo impactado al ver a Samantha Hargrave al frente de el, con expresión dolida en su cara, una expresión que le impacto y le penaría hasta el resto de sus días, mas que odio en su cara se reflejaba una tremenda decepción, capaz de desahuciar a cualquiera.._

_La chica no se acerco al chico con rapidez, ni le abofeteo, solo se acerco a el, y con voz cargada de tristeza le pregunto:_

_  
-Porque Draco? Porque me hiciste eso, yo que te quería tanto-dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos- yo que te di todo.._

_  
-Que estas diciendo Samantha?- pregunto el chico algo extrañado mirando con frialdad a su novia_

_-Reconoce que me engañas Malfoy..-dijo la chica con la voz trémula de ira-y no te atrevas a mentir..-añadió amenazadoramente_

_Draco Malfoy se quedo impactado con las palabras pronunciadas por la chica, así que Samantha se entero que el le era infiel, y solo una persona podía haberle dicho a la chica por venganza: Hermione Granger..Ella la había visto en la mañana, y ahí lo más seguro que aprovecho para tomar venganza contra él.._

_¿Cómo podía Granger ser tan despreciable?_

_¿Cómo ella pudo romper un trato que había sellado con él?_

_-No se a que te refieres..-dijo el chico con fría indiferencia, mas la ira dominaba su ser_

_  
-CINICO!-grito Samantha violentada- ya lo se todo Draco, ya lo se TODO!como pudo ser? yo te lo di TODO!-exclamaba la chica desesperada apretándose las manos_

_-Y? te lo pedí?– pregunto el chico con indiferencia glacial- pero no importa eso, ellas no significan nada para mí Samantha, no es lo que parece, tu y yo nos vamos a casar, tu eres la importante.._

_  
-QUE YO SOY LA IMPORTANTE DRACO?-grito colérica- UNA RELACIÓN SE CONSTRUYE CON VERDAD..ME IMPORTA NADA TU APELLIDO, TU PLATA O LO QUE SEA, A MI ME SOBRAN..YO LO QUE QUERÍA DE TI ES QUE ME AMARAS COMO YO TE AMO..QUE DIERAS TODO, COMO YO LO DÍ.._

_  
-Tu sabes Samantha que yo no quiero ni amo a nadie..tu sabías en un comienzo que involucrándote conmigo no ibas a recibir amor..solo un apellido..lo nuestro en cierta forma era una unión por necesidad..-replico el chico parándose mientras se acercaba a la Slytherin cual no podía creer las palabras del chico- a pesar de esto..tu y yo debemos seguir con nuestro compromiso..no querrás que tu padre se enfurezca, no?_

_  
-Y tu tampoco querrás que el tuyo se enfurezca- replico la chica con agilidad y agresividad- pero lo que diga mi padre a mí me tiene sin cuidado Malfoy..lo nuestro se termino.._

_-No digas eso..-dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a Samantha, cual luchaba para no llorar- lo nuestro no se puede terminar..tenemos que unirnos Samantha, para preservar la sangre..- mientras el chico acariciaba el brazo de la chica_

_-Me importa un bledo la sangre, ya nada me importa Malfoy..-dijo la chica quitándose con violencia el brazo de su ex novio- nosotros no somos nada así que anda preparandole un discurso a tu padre sobre nuestro rompimiento..tu sabes que no soporto la traición..y lo tuyo fue algo peor que eso.._

_Y diciendo esto, se giro para irse, más fue detenida por un Draco Malfoy, cual rompió su faceta de frío y calculador, y se mostró tal como lo era: un ser humano, con rabia ante la traición de quién le había revelado a Samantha la verdad, de quién había logrado romper un matrimonio ventajoso, con una chica hermosa y rica, al igual que el, y sobre todo sangre limpia.._

_-Quién fue Samantha, quien te dijo que yo no te era fiel?- dijo el chico con furia, mientras la zarandeaba _

_-Sueltame Malfoy..-grito la chica enojada- jamás te lo dire, escuchaste la persona que me lo dijo por lo menos tiene agallas, es valiente y se atrevió a contarme la verdad sobre la mentira que estaba viviendo contigo.._

_-Dime..te juro que esa persona las pagará!- grito el chico sulfúrico_

_-NO! NO TE LO DIRE..-dijo la chica mientras empujaba fuertemente al chico, para sacárselo de encima- por lo menos yo no traiciono a la gente, y valoro y respeto a la gente que me quiere y a la que yo quiero..por que yo siento, por que yo soy humana, no una bestia como tú!..sin sentimientos..tu eres un monstruo.. al quién nadie va a poder amar jamás..y tu estas condenado a no sentir por nadie.._

_Draco se quedo solo e impactado ante las palabras de la Slytherin que se le clavaron como dagas en su corazón de piedra..pero una sensación fue dominando su ser..el deseo de venganza..contra quien le revelo a Samantha la verdad..y no había duda..solo podía ser ella_

_  
-Granger lo pagaras con todo, lo perderás todo, como me pudiste hacer eso? jamás pensé que fueras tan estúpida, no sabes en lo que te metiste.. lo pagaras con sangre, te haré la vida imposible de ahora en adelante, desearas haberte muerto en esa noche de navidad, tu sufrimiento será el peor de todos..seras condenada a sufrir lentamente y nadie estará a tu lado..nadie_

………………………………………………

…………………………………

…………………………

……………………

…………………

………………

……………

…………

………

……

…

…

**FIN CAPÍTULO**

………………

……………

………

……

…

…

**Hola bellas como les va? Espero que bien pues, bueno acá el capítulo que les prometí para esta semana, jeje. Este capítulo era mucho más largo, de echo, pero decidí cortar lo que venía y ponerlo en un próximo capítulo, por que se hace muy agotador leer un capítulo tan largo, no creen? Bueno espero que les haya gustado, jeje acá vemos que es como una especie de introducción a la Oscuridad que se viene en los próximos capítulos..ahora va a ver más angst, y también se va a introducir el romance que van a vivir Hermione y Draco..de toda la oscuridad que los va a rodear tiene que salir algo bueno, como es la fortaleza, y una futura relación entre ambos..peor mejor no les adelanto más..jeje..**

**Les cuento que ya salí de clases, para siempre, o sea no más colegio, jeje pero no es todo descanso, de hecho tengo que estudiar para la PSU, para entrar a lo que quiero estudiar..jeje..pero en fin ahora voy a poder actualizar con más rápidez..**

**Bueno nos vemos, cuidense mucho, y porfa dejen RR**

**ATTE**

**NACHA**

**EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO VOY A ACTUALIZARLO EN MENOS DE UNA SEMANA MÁS..AHÍ LES PONGO LAS RESPUESTAS A LOS RR, PERDONENME**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**-Sigma-Artemisa**

**-Terry Moon**

**-Becky**

**-Iris warren, bienvenida! He voy a poner la canción I miss you, es buenísima!**

**-Pachi, bienvenida**

**-Sora angel, bienvenida!**

**Y a todas las que leen este ff también**

**BUENO NOS VEMOS, Y PORFA DEJEN RR!**


	12. Preludio a la Oscuridad II

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a la vasta imaginación de J.K Rowling_

0

0

**Devuélveme la vida**

0

0

12. Preludio a la Oscuridad II

"Verdades que matan"

0

_Hermione se encontró nuevamente en el despacho de Dumbledore, se sentía sola y desolada, pero sentía que podía darle alegras a Alena yéndola a visitar, calmando así un poco su angustia, solo un poco, ya que el hecho de ver a una madre destrozada, por la decisión de su hijo de salvarla a ella, la dejaba impactada y muy triste_

_  
-Hermione, tienes que ser fuerte-dijo Dumbledore mirándola a los ojos- tu eres valiente, y se que podrás lograrlo, aunque se que te duele mucho esto, pero debes ser valiente, te tienes que sobreponer, vas a necesitar mas que nunca a tus amigos, y se que ellos te van a ayudar y a acompañar.._

_  
-Gracias profesor -susurro Hermione con la cabeza gacha- creo que voy a ir a caminar un rato, y después entrare a clases..no estoy de muchos ánimos_

_  
-Esta bien Hermione-dijo la profesora Mac Gonagall- mejor que hoy no entres a clases, lo has pasado mal y prefiero que descanses, ya que te necesit descansada ya que no quiero que bajes tu rendimiento, cual siempre ha sido el mejor de los mejores.._

_  
-Gracias profesora-dijo Hermione esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- con permiso- dijo la chica caminando hacia la puerta- gracias por su apoyo, y por todo, no saben como lo necesitaba- dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta, comenzando a bajar las escaleras_

…………………

………………

……………

………

…

…

_  
Hermione caminaba por los oscuros y fríos pasillo de Hogwarts, y sentía que su corazón estaba tan frió como los duros muros de piedras que forraban las paredes del colegio. Estaba tan triste, pero algo la consolaba: sus amigos_

_Quienes la apoyaban incondicionalmente, y que siempre estuvieron ahí con ella, para apoyarla, y sabia ella que ellos no le fallarían ahora, ya que nunca ella había sorteado algo tan doloroso en su vida, como la muerte de alguien a quien ella amaba, y que había dado la vida por ella..sentía que en esos cortos días, había crecido una infinidad increíble, si ella Hermione Granger había crecido y madurado, como nunca ella se lo hubiese esperado, se sentía grande, y mas sabia que nunca, sentía que el sufrimiento la hacia sentir mas vieja, pero le había dado un precioso regalo, la madures, y tenia que hacer buen uso de ella, no tenia que dejar que ese sufrimiento la desanimara, si no, utilizarlo para ser una mejor persona, y ayudar a los demás_

_..  
-GRANGER!-de repente grito una voz furiosa a unos metros de ella, interrumpiendo sus reflexiones, dando paso a la figura del chico mas intimidador de Hogwarts, cual se movía y tenia una expresión de ira indescriptibles- Maldita sangre sucia!-grito sacando su varita- estuviste esta mañana con Samantha?_

_-Si –musito la chica sin entender nada_

_  
Hermione no pudo hacer nada, que le pasaba a Malfoy? que había echo ella ahora? Y que tenía que ver con que había visto a Samantha esa mañana?.. -pensó la chica dándose vuelta y para horror vio que el chico la apuntaba con su varita con un odio espantoso, tanto que le tiritaba la mano de la ira_

_  
-Que pas..-pero no pudo terminar ya que el chico le había mandado un hechizo desarme_

_  
-EXPELLIARMUS!-grito el rubio mientras la chica salía disparada contra la pared y se golpeaba con fuerza en toda la cabeza provocando que gimiera de dolor.._

_-QUE RAYOS TE PASA MALFOY?-grito la chica parándose y sacando su varita_

_-POR QUE ROMPISTE EL TRATO!-grito el chico caminando hacia ella y tomándola del pelo con fuerza la tiro contra la pared, poniendo su mano en el cuello de la chica_

_-Que trato?-dijo Hermione quien a duras penas podía respirar_

_  
-CINICA!-grito el chico haciendo mayor presión en el cuello de la chica-mala respuestas Granger..MALA RESPUESTA!-grito el chico fuera de si mismo- yo di mi palabra, y cumplí, y tu, y tu ser abominable lo rompiste!_

_-El trato!-exclamo Hermione sorprendida- no entiendo Malfoy, yo no he roto ningún trato!-susurro la chica ya que le quedaba poco aire y el chico la asfixiaba con mas fuerza, mientras se movía para sacra su varita_

_-OTRA MALA RESPUESTA-grito el chico haciendo mayor presión_

_  
-Que hice Malfoy? yo no he roto el trato!-grito Hermione tratando de buscar su varita con mas frenesís, mientras su cuerpo le pedía oxigeno con desespero_

_-Samantha sabe que la engañaba! LO SABES! Y QUIEN MAS QUETU LE PODRIA HABER DICHO, COMO VENGANZA GRANGER? TU! SOLO TU PODRÍAS HABER SIDO, POR QUE ME _

_ODIAS..POR QUE ODIAS A MI PADRE, YA QUE EL ASESINO A ESE ESTÚPIDO DE KRUM..CUANDO LA MUERTA DEBERÍAS HABER SIDO TÚ.._

_Hermione estaba anonada, así que alguien revelo el secreto, pero ella no había sido, no lo hubiese echo jamas, ella podía respetar un trato, aunque fuese con Malfoy.._

_Para alivio suyo justo en ese instante logro encontrar su varita y antes de k el chico la golpease de nuevo grito.._

_  
-IMPEDIMENTA!_

_  
El chico salio volando por los aires, cayendo pesadamente al suelo, dándole tiempo a Hermione de salir corriendo, pero ella sabia que era inútil,. el chico era el doble de rápido que ella..Hermione comenzó a correr como una loca, pero tropezó cuando Malfoy la había maldecido nuevamente_

_  
-ASI QUE TE ESCAPAS! PUES BIEN DE MI NO TE ESCAPARAS GRANGER! grito el chico tomándola del pelo, haciéndola pararse, mientras la chica gemía de dolor_

_  
-NO FUI YO MALFOY, QUE PARTE DE LO QUE TE DIGO NO ENTIENDES?-dijo la chica con sarcasmo, lo que provoco k el chico se enojara mas, y le tirase con mas fuerza el pelo_

_  
-DEJA TU ESTÚPIDO SARCASMO! Y AHORA DIME!LOS UNICOS QUE SABIAMOS ERAN TU,YO Y PANSY.._

_  
-Yo no fui, PUES ESTA CLARO FUE PARKINSON!-grito Hermione mientras luchaba por soltarse del chico_

_-ME CREES QUE?-grito el chico con sulfúrico- ME CREES TONTO? PANSY NO HARIA ESO, FUISTE TU SANGRE SUCIA, SABES NO TE PUEDO MATAR ACA, Y NO SABES LO FELIZ QUE LO HARIA, PERO TE VOI A MATAR LENTAMENTE! SI GRANGER! ESA ES LA PEOR DE LAS MUERTES.._

_  
-Como?-pregunto la chica, que seguía luchando con el poderoso cuerpo del chico que la aprisionaba contra la pared_

_  
-Con la misma moneda Granger, con la misma moneda-dijo el chico sonriendo maliciosamente, dejando de gritar. Sus ojos antes con ira se tiñeron en maldad-le confesare a Potter tu pequeño secreto.._

_  
Hermione al oír esas palabras, se quedo muda, y dejo de pelear con el chico, estaba muerta-pensó la chica- si sabe Harry estoy muerta, me dejara sola, me quedare sola!_

_  
-QUE NO LO HARAS!-grito Hermione con furia, empujando al chico con todas sus fuerzas, pero el chico se quedo parado al frente de ella con una sonrisa maligna en sus labios, lo que provoco que Hermione tiritase de miedo y de ira..- NO LO HARAS HURON! NO TE LO PERMITIRE, SI TENGO QUE MATARTE LO HARE AHORA, PERO EL NO SABRA NADA..HARRY NO SABRA NADA!.._

_  
-Que no sabré que, Hermione?-pregunto Harry Potter apareciendo al frente los dos chicos, dejando a Hermione pálida del susto, sin terminar las palabras_

_-La verdad-susurro Malfoy con malicia- La verdad Potter.._

_-Cual verdad Hermione?-pregunto Harry asombrado- de que habla Malfoy?_

_-Callate Malfoy! díselo y te meterás en serios problemas!-grito Hermione enojada omitiendo la pregunta de su amigo_

_  
-Acaso nunca tu amiguita te contó su pequeño secreto? el secreto del Verano Potter?-dijo Malfoy maliciosamente, saboreando la cara de desesperación de Hermione, cual estaba metida en serios problemas, ya que el no dudaría en vengarse de ella, jamás lo haría_

_  
-De que habla Hermione?-pregunto Harry- que secreto, dime pues!-pregunto Harry ansioso, mirando la escena- porque estas herida Hermione?-pregunto Harry, tras ver a su amiga con la túnica rajada, y con el cuello rojo, y sangre en sus labios_

_  
-Harry, andate de aca, no importa esto es entre Malfoy y yo! Harry andate!-grito Hermione asustada, en sus ojos se veía un gran terror, un terror de verdad, puro en su escencia_

_-No no me ire!-grito Harry- este hijo de puta te hizo daño Hermione? Me las pagaras maldito!-grito el chico sacando su varita y apuntando a Malfoy con ira_

_-No, no todavia no Potter, después de lo que diré, me deberás un gran favor, ya que por si no sabias tu amiguita la sangre sucia, te ha mentido, y mucho..en cosas muy importantes, cómo en el verano y lo que paso en el baile..no es cierto Granger?-dijo Malfoy con malicia, su cara estaba contorsionada de la maldad_

_-Que se refiere Hermione?-pregunto Harry confundido bajando su varita, mientras miaraba con recelo a Malfoy_

_  
-Nunca le contaste-prosiguió Malfoy al ver la cara de los dos Gryffindor, una confundida y la otra aterrada- a quién querían asesinar en verdad en el baile de navidad o que escondes en tu herida del brazo izquierdo..parece una herida hecha por magia negra..Quien te la hizo Granger? Fue en el verano? que veo que lo sigues teniendo vendado sangre sucia.._

_  
Hermione estaba muda, no podía moverse, el terror la había comido, Krum muerto, y ahora Harry y sus amigos se enterarían de la verdad, aunque Malfoy no sabía lo que estaba diciendo y creía que solo tenía una herida que evidenciaba su lucha con Lucius, se equivocaba. Lo que escondía era mucho peor, y si Harry se enteraba que había debajo de la venda estaría en serios apuros, en graves apuros, de seguro que sus amigos la abandonarían tras saber la verdad_

_-MALFOY! RAYOS QUIERES PARAR CON TUS INSINUACIONES Y DECIRME QUE ES LO QUE RAYOS PASA!-grito Harry fuera de si- si se trata de una broma me las pagaras.._

_-Creeme Potter, nunca en mi vida he hablado tan enserio..nunca en mi vida..-dijo Draco mirando a Hermione, cual permanecía parada, pálida como el papel, y con los ojos mirando la nada_

_  
-HARRY NO LO OIGAS!-grito Hermione en un intento desesperado, tomando a su amigo de la mano, y llevándoselo de la despiadada escena_

_-Granger, TU QUERIDISMA GRANGER, SE ENFTRENTO CON MI PADRE EN EL VERANO, EN UNA BATALLA..DE VIDA O MUERTE..-grito Draco Malfoy lo suficientemente fuerte para que Harry oyese_

_Y lo logro. Harry paro de caminar y se quedo quieto, y mirando a Hermione con _

_sus ojos verdes cargados de anotación le pregunto, lleno de confusión: _

_-Es verdad Hermione?- pero al ver como no le respondía repitió la pregunta- Es verdad Hermione, es verdad?-pregunto Harry repitiendo la pregunta mientras sus ojos escrutaban a los de Hermione, quien bajo sus ojos para mirar el suelo.._

_  
-Es verdad Harry, yo me enfrente con Lucius Malfoy, este verano-musito la chica sin mirar al chico, quien la soltó de la mano, y con su varita tomada amenazadoramente se dirigió a Draco, y lo tomo por el cuello.._

_-Veo que no te gusto la verdad Potter, no?-dijo el chico con sarcasmo- pero todavía esto no termina Potter, ahora Granger, termina por decirle la verdad, quien rayos mato a Krum y te vino a matar a Hogwarts,pero no lo logro?_

_  
-Lucius Malfoy-dijo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos_

_  
-DRACO MALFOY TE VOI A MATAR!-grito Harry con furia- tu! tu padre, es un asesino, un mentiroso, un desgraciado, un hijo de puta, te voy a matar acá mismo! grito Harry fuera de si_

_  
-No HARRY!-grito Hermione interponiéndose- Harry todo esto es mi culpa-dijo la chica con voz firme, pero por dentro estaba la mar de insegura- yo me metí en esto, Lucius Malfoy, no me vino a matar por mi sangre, o por tu culpa Harry, el vino a matarme por otra razón, nos hemos enfrentado desde el verano por una razón que tu y los demás desconocen..hasta el mismo hurón..  
Harry no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, Lucius Malfoy rival de Hermione?..el asesino a Viktor Krum?..porque Hermione no le dijo la verdad, porque no le dijo lo del verano..y esa herida en el brazo, que significaba esa herida.._

_Y der epente la fría y dura verdad cayo en su cabeza, y lo golpeo mas fuerte que nunca, le dolio hasta el alma, y solo rezaba que su suposición fuese erronéa, no podía ser eso, seria imposible.._

_Harry soltó a Malfoy con brusquedad, y tomo a Hermione por los hombros, y con voz cargada de cólera, le dijo con voz amenazante_

_  
-Quítate la venda de tu brazo Hermione-sus ojos centelleaban de ira, y de dolor, en el foro interno de su corazón rezaba para estar equivocado, rezaba y suplicaba que sus sospechas estuvieran equivocadas-Hermione no te lo voy a volver a repetir, quítate la venda YA!_

_  
Hermione se quedo helada ante las palabras de Harry, _

_-Así que Harry entendió, comprendió porque Malfoy me odia tanto – penso la chica con angustia- porque vino a matarme, porque Voldemort quiere matarme, pero si le muestro la venda será mi fin, mi fin para con ellos, me negarían, dejaría de existir para ellos, para siempre..era mejor huir, nunca develaría su secreto..si lo hacia..ellos creerían mal..y no podría explicarle a Harry la verdad, toda la verdad, por su propio bien, no le podría decir nunca la verdad.. su brazo vendado y las persecuciones e Lucius Malfoy eran las evidencias _

_de un plan que ella había forjado para proteger a los que amaba, eran parte de su secreto. Pero si sabían con que métodos los intento de proteger, la odiarían para siempre_

_-Nunca-dijo Hermione con firmeza mientras su cuerpo tiritaba con fuerza-nunca Harry, suéltame-dijo la chica_

_  
Ahora le tocaba a Malfoy impresionarse, que tenia la venda de Granger?-se pregunto el chico impresionado- solo una herida, proque ese cambio de forma de actuar en Potter..acá había algo que el, Draco Malfoy desconocía.._

_-Quítatela Hermione, o te la voy a quítar yo!-dijoel chico enojado- no te voy a soltar!-mientras hacia mayor presión en los hombros de la chica-No me obligues a hacerte daño.._

_  
-Lo siento Harry-dijo la chica con voz triste- pero es necesario- ADAGIO EXPELLIARMUS!-grito la chica, provocando que el moreno saltase por los aires, y cayese en el frio suelo. Aprovechando esto Hermione, comenzó a huir del lugar_

_-A no Hermione tu no te vas de acá!-grito Harry con furia ante lo que le hizo su amiga-IMPEDIMENTA!_

_La chica cayo al suelo en un golpe seco, y pudo ver los pies de Harry acercarse a ella_

_5 pasos para la verdad..me va a matar.._

_4 pasos para la verdad..me van a negar.._

_3 pasos para la verdad..me odiaran.._

_2 pasos para la verdad sola me kedare.._

_1 paso para la verdad.. sola me quedare..y con nadie mas de compañía que la _

_soledad_

_  
Harry la tomo con fuerza por los brazos, y la levanto por los aires, y le tomo la mano de izquierda con fuerza y brusquedad, y con un movimiento de la varita, le quito la venda..Hermione cerro los ojos con fuerzas..queriendo estar soñando en la peor de las pesadillas..pero soñando..o muerta..todo eso era mejor que lo que iba a suceder a continuación.._

_Malfoy miraba la escena atónita, y lo que escucho a continuación lo dejo mudo..nunca..nunca en su vida vio algo así..y nunca mas lo vería.._

_-La marca tenebrosa- susurro Harry atónito mirando el antebrazo izquierdo de Hermione_

_-RAYOS Y CONDENACION HERMIONE! KSIGNIFICA ESTO!-grito Harry soltándole la mano a Hermione con asco y mirándola con un odio infinito- nos traicionaste, me traicionaste! tu Hermione Granger..MORTIFAGA, esto es lo ultimo que me hubiese esperado..que es esto dime!-grito Harry tomando a la chica por los hombros comenzando a zarandearla con fuerza e ira_

_Draco Malfoy miraba ajeno la escena, así k Granger una mortífaga? esa era la verdadera razón de porque su padre la quería matar..por traidora? en su vida se hubiese imaginado eso..Granger traicionando a sus amigos..aquí había algo oscuro..algo maligno..un secreto..la marca en el brazo de la sangre sucia no es lo único que oculta esta maldita..se que hay mas-_

_pensó el chico todavía anonado, sin poder moverse, ni dejar de mirar la escena entre los dos Gryffindors_

_-MI MEJOR AMIGA UNA MORTIFAGA! QUE TE HICIERON HERMIONE! TE LAVARON EL CEREBRO..SI ESO DEBE HABER SIDO..NO NO TU ESTAS BAJO EL IMPERIUS, NO PUEDE SER OTRA COSA- gritaba el chico como un enfermo- NO PUEDE SER OTRA COSA! TU NO ERES ASÍ JAMÁS ME TRAICIONARÍAS, NI A MÍ, NI A RON, NI A TÍ MISMA NI A TUS VALORES! DIME POR QUE LA TIENES! POR QUE TIENES ESA ASQUEROSA MARCA MARCANDO TU PIEL!-haciendo mayor presión en sus hombros_

_  
-Me haces daño Harry, me haces daño, suéltame!-decía Hermione débilmente_

_-TE TIENE QUE DOLER, TE TIENE QUE DOLER LO QUE NOS HICISTE! PORQUE? PORQUE?_

_  
-SUELTAME TE DIGO!-le grito la chica soltándose- no te puedo decir nada Harry, lo siento, pero en verdad no puedo decirte las razones de mi conducta, d emi estado..me matarías_

_-ME MATARÍAS-dijo Harry con sarcasmo- AHORA MISMO TE MATARÍA..-grito- este dolor Hermione es indescriptible, nunca me había dolido tanto algo en mi vida.. la traición de mi amiga, la por que yo, arriesgue mi vida..di todo..me traiciona..uniéndose al peor de los villanos, AL ASESINO DE MIS PADRES..ALIADA DEL ASESINO DEL CHICO QUE TE AMABA Y QUE DIO SU VIDA POR TI..- grito con más rabia- sabes no lo entiendo, y mas encima te limitas a decirme, que no me puedes decir la razón de por que eres una monstruosa mortífaga.._

_  
Hermione oía todo esto, con los ojos bañados en lagrimas, su cara estaba contraida por el horror, y la pena, y por las palbras de su amigo..o mejor dicho ahora enemigo.._

_-Harry no todo es lo que parece..-comenzo a decir la chica, pero el chico la volvió a interrumpir_

_  
-Ya no soy para ti Harry, Granger, soy Potter, y te quiero decir sangre sucia solo una cosa-dijo el chico agarrandole la cara con brusquedad, sus ojos destilaban odio- tu ya no eres mi mejor amiga, eres mi peor enemiga, MIRAME A LOS OJOS- le grito el chico al ver que Hermione no lo miraba y seguía llorando silenciosamente- y deja de llorar, eres hipócrita, traidora y mala.._

_-Harry..-dijo débilmente_

_  
-Potter, para ti Granger!- le dijo elchico haciendo mayor presión en la cara de la chica- tu para mi estas muerta, muerta y enterrada Granger-dijo esto y le solto la cara y se fue caminando a toda velocidad hacia el patio, dejando a Hermione en compañía de Malfoy, tirada en el suelo llorando.._

_Malfoy estaba anonado. Toda su vida deseo ver como el trío de oro se desintegraba, pero al verlo, no sentía nada, nada en absoluto ni alegría ni tristeza, ni nada. Solo impresión..impresión ante lo impredecible, ante la verdad revelada,..en verdad habían verdades que mataban..y había presenciado una.._

_Girandose, y comenzando a caminar hacia otro lugar para despejarse, fue interrumpido a los pocos pasos por la voz desgarrada de la Gryffindor_

_  
-Estas feliz Malfoy? estas feliz? me has destruido, sientete orgulloso, tu deseo de muerte _

_para mi..se cumplirá y pronto..me has dejado sola y sin nada..has transformado mi vida en un caos_

……………………..

………………….

………………

…………..

………..

……

…

**Hola chiquillas como les va? Espero que muy bien, perdonenme por no actualizar la segunda parte del capítulo tan rápido, pero es que en verdad estaba con mucha presión con el estudio para la PSU, pero en fin sigo con esta presión, así por favor tenganme paciencia. Ojala que les haya gustado, no es muy largo el capítulo, pero es bastante intenso, bueno así es señor, y bastante dramático, de aquí en adelante las cosas para Hermione van a mitar bien negras..jeje pero no les adelanto más..solo que viene duro..**

**Bueno les deseo lo mejor, y espero que les haya gustado. Muchos besos y cuídense, y dejen RR, besos!**

**Atte**

**Nacha**

**Reviews:**

**-Terry Moon: Hola chica, como va todo por el otro lado de la cordillera? Espero que muy bien. Gracias por tu rr. Jeje en efecto fue un capítulo algo triste y melancólico, en especial la parte de la Iglesia. Fue bien triste, y me costo harto retratar a Alena. Si pues, así es Draco provoco que la punta del ice berg de los secretos de Hermione se comenzasen a saber, lo que no fue agradable para nada, y esto le va a traer muchos sufrimientos a ella. En fin, cuidate mucho! Y hey espero que actualices pronto! Besos y nos vemos, que te vaya bien, chao!**

**-Zhora: Hola! Que gusto tenerte por aca pues guapa! Aca este ff lo tengo jaja mucho más atrasado por aca, pero esta más ordenado y con mejor ortografía, no crees? Así que te gusta Blink? Es increíble es uno de mis grupos favoritos, las tima que se hayan separado..mi canción favorita es "Stay together for the kids"- Que buena que toques Adam´s song, es increíble!..en verdad seca, yo jamás he podido tocar nada. Sum 41 lo cacho poquitito, jeje, pero lo que lo cacho esta bueno. Bueno cuídate nos vemos en WB!**

**-IrisWarren: Hola como estas chica? Espero que muy bien pues..así que eres amiga de zhora? Jaja genial, que buena onda. Gracias por todo. El tema de si Herm y Draco van a tener temita pronto, como el sentido amoroso?..mm por aca todavía le falta, es que soy de la opinión que todo se tiene que ir formando de a poco (obvio que no a una velocidad tortuga jaja), pero todavía le queda, pero se van a ir conociendo más..así que no te preocupes..en el foro de WB tengo este ff mucho más adelantado, zhora tiene la página..Bueno besos y nos vemos! Q estes bien**

**-Sigma artemisa: Hola chica! Como estas? Gracias por todo tu apoyo guapa. Jeje sipues Pansy esta de lo más mala, en verdad por ahora me cae pésimo, a duras penas la soporto yo también, pero es necesaria para el desarrollo de la historia, y bueno Draco es Draco..jeje no tiene caso, igual lo adoraremos, pero en fin sera. El romance se va a ir desarrollando de apoco, aca uno creera que no hay vuelta atrás entre ellos, pero si la hay, jeje, ya veras como comienza todo el amorío jeje, pero es de a poco ya que el odio que se tenían no se puede borrar de la nada. Bueno besos y nos vemos chica! Cuidate!**

**-Zen/Kurai Kurayami Kage: Hola, bienvenida! Como estas? Espero que bien. Gracias por tu rr, jeje que bueno que te haya gustado el ff. Aca puedes ver que Hermione estuvo con Samantha en la mañana, y ella ahí supuestamente le contó que a la Sly que Draco le ponía el gorro con otra chica. El hecho de que la hcica tuviese el collar que le dio Alena no la salva. Bueno que estes bien, y gracias otra vez!**

**-Sora angel: hola chica, como va todo? Ojala que bien pues. Gracias por tu rr, sipues! Quedan 5 meses y medio para recordar, jeje, no queda mucho, pero en estos meses van a pesar muchas cosas. Bueno besos y cuídate mucho y gracias por tu RR, que te vaya bien, nos vemos **

**-Becky: Hola bella como va todo por allá? Gracias por tu RR. Jaja no eres la única que me pregunta como Hermione y Draco van a terminar juntos, jaja peor no te reocupes, este es un romance y si va a ver una relación entre ambos, solo que va a costar que los rencores y odios queden olvidados y que el amor pase a primer plano. Acuérdate que primero van a odiarse, y de ahí una experiencia muy fuerte los va a unir..no queda casi nada para eso..así que no te preocupes..Bueno besos y nos estamos viendo, que te vaya bien!**

**-Pachi: Hola bienvenida! Como estas? Espero que bien! Que bueno que te guste este ff, gracias por tu RR. Bueno nos vemos, espero verte pronto, cuídate y que te vaya bien guapa!**

**BUENO NOS VEMOS.. Y PORFA DEJEN RR!**


	13. Oscuridad

_Ninguno __de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a la vasta imaginación de J.K Rowling_

0

0

**Devuélveme la vida**

0

0

13. Oscuridad

0

0

**En el presente**

**  
Él se despertó súbitamente del hechizo de Hermione, cual estaba a unos metros de el, mirándolo fijamente. El chico estaba sorprendido,..Granger la sangre sucia, una mortífaga si que eso era una novedad..una novedad que lo aterraba, ya que si la chica era capaz de eso, era capaz de aniquilarlo también, cosa que el antes jampas hubiese pensado de la Gryffindor**

**  
-Eres una perra Granger -susurro el chico mirándola con odio- como pudiste ser tu una mortífaga? Como es posible que nuestro nombre haya quedado profanado, es intolerable, tu deshonraste nuestro nombre! Pero no niego que valió la pena para una sola cosa..fastidiar al cara rajada..te quería matar Granger..su mejor amiga, bajo sus propias narices era una mortífaga..un golpe duro a su orgullo, no crees?.-pero el chico no pudo seguir escupiendo veneno ya que veía que a la chica no le afectaba ni un mínimo, ni un poco, su corazón se había endurecido de tantas ofensas, que unas de ese calibre no le dolerían nada..Nada de nada**

**-Viste, como el odio de una chica loca puede destruir la vida de tantos..viste como puede? ese odio, sentimiento ciego y frió, cegado en si puede destruir a tantas personas..lo que hizo la asquerosa de Parkinson, destruyo a Samantha, a Harry, a Ron, a Ginny y a Luna..puedes entenderlo? como un acto cegado de malicia puede recaer en tantas personas y destruir tanto amor y tantas cosas..Puedes entenderlo o no, todavía estas cegado por el odio y no has recordado todavía nada?**

**-Solo he recordado algo Hermione-dijo de repente el chico- que sigues siendo la misma latera y catedrática de siempre!te odio sangre sucia, y no he RECORDADO NADA, QUÉ ME IMPORTA A MI LOS LLANTITOS DE LA MADRE DE KRUM? NADA, QUE SE PUDRA LA VIEJA, SE LO MERECE POR TENER HIJOS COMO ..**

**  
-Crucio!-grito Hermione alterada y llena de rabia- nunca digas algo así de Alena..insensible, y bruto, tu no eres capas de sentir nada por nadie..como sigo teniendo esperanza en ti?..como sigo teniendo esperanza en ti?..no lo se..no lo se..solo se que no voi a descansar..hasta terminar..**

**-Pues apurate!-grito el chico todavía sintiendo pequeñas descargas de dolor-me muero de ganas..y si no te apuras..tus amigos ya estarán en compañía de Krum..donde siempre deberían haber estado..**

**-CRU..-comenzo a decir Hermione, cuando algo en su brazo izquierda la hizo detenerse..la marca prohibida..le dolía..Voldemort los estaba convocando..estaba llegando..la batalla se acercaba..ahora estaba mas cerca que nunca..Estaba llegando el momento de verse las caras nuevamente..**

**  
-Lo sentiste Granger?-pregunto el chico mirándola con seriedad y un dejo de malicia**

**  
-Si..te salvaste.. por poco..ahora terminemos con esto "tesoro"..-dijo la chica con desdén**

**  
-Todavía me dices así.. cambia el reparto Granger..me tienes chato..-dijo asqueado el chico**

**  
-Gracias " amor",me acuerdo que a ti te encantaba que yo te dijera "amor"..-dijo la muchacha burlona**

**  
-QUÉ NO!-grito el chico con ira**

**  
-QUÉ SI!..ahora lo veras, nos vamos a trasladas ahora una semana antes del 14 de febrero..de la fiesta del día de los enamorados, donde nuestros destinos quedaron unidos para siempre..acá se pone emocionante "cariño"..vamosle..guapo, te vas a morir de ganas de ver lo que viene **_**"Recordaus Pasaus"!**_

………………………

……………

…………

……

…

…

_"El mes de enero ha sido lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida, mi querido diario. Ya no hablo con nadie, solo para lo que sea necesario, solo a ti te tengo para hablarte y expresar mis atormentadas emociones y sentimientos, no sabes lo que sufro. En estas letras y frases inconclusas no puedo expresar toda esta angustia existencial, que me llena y congela el corazón, que me consume la vida. Me quitaron la vida, y ya nadie va a ser capaz de devolvérmela querido diario. Estoy desesperada, desahuciada, no tengo nadie mas que mi propia soledad y no sabes lo que me duele, nunca pensé que esto iba a sucederme, solo por puros malentendidos estoy así. Acá la única verdad es que estoy sola, que por hacer el bien, y por un corazón maligno, estoy sola..me siento tan triste. No tengo ganas de comer, y a duras penas he podido dormir..Mis amigos me han dejado sola, ni Ginny me habla, se nota preocupación en su mirada..Harry y Ron no le deben haber contado lo que soy..un monstruo supuestamente..ella solo acata las ordenes de Harry y de Ron… Ella ni se digna en hablarme, y yo que lo di todo! sacrifique tanto por ellos! y ellos me dan la espalda por una asquerosa marca!..la marca que me marco de por vida en la soledad..Los profesores me preguntan que _

_me pasa y yo! digo nada, nada, nada..en verdad estoy sumida en la terrible nada..Nada..en un vacío macabro, donde no veo vuelta..donde no veo ni media esperanza. Voy a bajar a desayunar..en verdad no quiero desayunar..pero debería..estoy cada vez mas débil, y casi me desmayo el otro dia..cerca de Ron..pero el no tomo en cuenta mi debilidad y se fue..SE FUE!  
Mas rato te escribo..ojala pudiera ver la luz..en esta oscuridad, solo me queda rezar que febrero sea mejor..o sino no lo soportaría..terminaría con esto que se llama vida..la muerta me devolvería lo que alguna vez en mi se llamo vida.."_

_Atte_

_Hermione Granger, 1 de Febrero_

……………………

………………

…………

………

……

…

…

_Hermione bajo las escaleras con la cabeza gacha, y con pasos débiles, había perdido mucho peso en el mes de enero, estaba mas pálida que nunca, y sus bellos y vitales ojos ahora estaban ensombrecidos por ojeras negras y profundas causadas por el insomnio y por la tristeza que la embargaba_

_Camino entre los alumnos de Gryffindor que bajaban por la escalera, sus manos débiles y enflaquecidas se apoyaban en la fría pared, para no caer rodando, se sentía tan débil, y todo le daba vueltas, todo.  
Casi llegando al comedor, con la cabeza gacha sin poder mirar a nadie a los ojos, sintió de repente que alguien la chocaba bruscamente, provocando que Hermione cayese ella al frió suelo, cual no estaba mas frió que su pobre corazón_

_  
-A mira que tenemos acá?-dijo la voz fría de Pansy Parkinson_

_  
-Que quieres Parkinson?-pregunto Hermione incorporándose débilmente_

_-Molestarte, hacerte la vida imposible sangre sucia, mírate estas peor que nunca, te ves fatal..como una muerta te ves- dijo la Slyhterin riéndose malignamente, mientras sus amigas hacían lo mismo, riéndose de la pobre chica_

_  
-Acaso no es lo que soy, patética serpiente?-pregunto Hermione con sarcasmo_

_La respuesta de la chica, cargada con sarcasmo provoco que los Slytherins dejaran de reír, y Pansy enrojeció de ira ante la contestación de la castaña_

_-Estúpida, como te atreves a responderme, ya veras-dijo la rubia sacando su varita._

_La gente de las casa comenzaban a formar un circulo de curiosos, mirando la escena, Gryffindor vs Slytherin, todo un evento_

_  
-Vas a ver sangre sucia, un ser como tu no se debe atrever a sublevarse ante alguien como yo, te enseñare modales, Expelliarmus!- grito la rubia Slytherin_

_  
Hermione no pudo hacer nada, su varita había sido quitada por una de las chicas de Slytherin, no le quedo mas remedio que cerrar sus ojos, y esperar que el hechizo la impactara, antes de eso vio a Harry entre la multitud en compañía de Ron, pero ellos no hacían nada, solo miraban indiferentes la escena._

_-No Hermione-se dijo la chica- no puedes esperar que te protejan, ellos te odian, tu ya no existes para ellos_

_-Protego!-grito la voz de una chica interponiéndose entre el hechizo de la Slytherin y Hermione- Estas bien?-pregunto la voz de una chica dulce aunque con un dejo de ira, nadie menos que la novia de Ron, Luna Lovegood, quien la había protegido ante el ataque de su agresora_

_  
Hermione al verse protegida y acompañada por su ex amiga, no pudo dejar de sonreír_

_-Si gracias Luna-susurro la chica débilmente-muchas gracias_

_  
-Ven conmigo Hermione, salgamos de acá- dijo Luna antes de salir del circulo dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Pansy_

_-No te metas Lovegood- grito Pansy Parkinson molesta ante la interrupción de Luna_

_-Me meto con lo que no me parece gusto..-dijo la chica con una sonrisa falsa, lo que se veía trágico en el hermoso rostro de la Revenclaw- así que no te metas conmigo..Vamos Hermione..-dijo la chica tomando el brazo de la Gryffindor_

_  
Salieron del castillo, y Hermione iba a abrazada de Luna, cual la protegía. Lla castaña tiritaba del susto, de su debilidad y sobre todo de la impresión, su amiga la protegió al frente de todos, DE TODOS, inclusive de su novio Ron, que para el ella, Hermione Granger estaba muerta, ya no existía_

_  
-Gracias Luna..pero porque lo hiciste?-pregunto Hermione impresionada_

_-Porque a pesar de todo te quiero Hermione, y debes ser valiente, no te veo bien..estas comiendo? Sabes a pesar de que se todo..yo se que hay un motivo por detrás..debes ser fuerte Hermione, y no rendirte..no caer en la nada..-dijoo la chica acaricienado la mejilla de su amiga_

_Hermione quería llorar, se sentía tan feliz y tan triste, por fin alguien le mostraba algo de simpatía..Iba a responder cuando un grito irrumpió la maravillosa escena_

_-LUNA! QUE RAYOS HACES?-grito la voz de Ron apareciendo en escena, sacando a Hermione de su felicidad_

_-Nada Ronald..vamos..-dijo la Revenclaw con simpleza mientras se giraba hacia la _

_sulfurada cara de Ron_

_-No ves que ella es..-grito el chico_

_-Lose, pero no es razón de que no la ayude, no es lo que ella hacía cuando tenías problemas tu y Harry?-dijo la chica sabiamente mientras sonreía- pero bueno eso esta a tu conciencia..vamos querido..se hace tarde..-dijo la rubia mientras tomaba el brazo crispado del chico_

_-Vamos..-musito el chico más tranquilo y dominado_

_Hermione se quedo mirando la escena con tristeza..mas algo renacía en ella..Esperanza_

………………………

………………

……………

………

……

……

…

_Hermione decidió no ir a clases esa mañana, estaba demasiado triste para ir, no tenia ganas de ver a nada ni a nadie, sentía una repulsión y odio hacia todo el mundo inimaginable, la realidad que tanto amo hace unos meses, se había transformado en un infierno, quienes la querrían, ahora estaban muertos o la habían abandonado, por ser una mortífaga, _

_-Ni siquiera es lo que soy, solo me transforme en mortífaga para cumplir la misión que la Orden le había encargado para proteger a sus amigos y misión no podía revelarla..- pensó la chica con angustia- ahora estaba sola, la odiaban, y ella comenzaba a sentir un fuego en el interior, una angustia espantosa, un odio hacia todos impresionantes, pero ese odio nunca es mayor a la pena y a lo deprimida que estaba, sin duda, ese odio es menor que mi tristeza.._

_  
-Por mi no voy a entrar a ninguna clase, de ningún profesor, pero no puedo despertar sospechas entre los profesores ya que muchos son de la orden- se decía a sí misma la muchacha con desgano- se darían cuenta que he fallado y que Harry y los demás se han enterado..este día no puede ser peor- bufo la chica con violencia mientras caminaba por los oscuros pasillos- para mi desgracia tendré que ir a Pociones, ya que no es conveniente que Snape sospeche de mí, rayos, es que este día no se va a acabar todavía, este día me ha resultado casi mas insoportables que los anteriores, ya no lo tolero.._

_-Bueno ahora debo aparentar..pero como aparentar si mis amigos no están conmigo, y yo estoy sola? Como pretender que todo esta bien, cuando todo es un infierno?..sinceramente no lo se-pensó la chica mientras caminaba a las mazmorras, y al entrar al aula, al comprobar que era la primera en llegar se sintió tan contenta, como si le hubiesen dicho que Harry la había perdonado, ya que no quería encontrarse con las hostiles miradas ni de sus ex mejores amigos, ni las burlonas de los Slytherins, y seguro de Parkinson, quien se vengaría de ella, por lo de la mañana.._

_  
Hermione se fue a sentar al fondo de la sala, y vio como de a poco la sala se iba llenando de alumnos, y en el momento en cuando Ron y Harry ingresaron al aula, a Hermione le vino un pequeño dolor en la guata, ya que ambos ni la miraron, como si no existiera, como si estuviera literalmente muerta.._

_-cuando mi amistad con ellos comenzó a deteriorarse?...- se pregunto la chica con dolor, mientras trataba de mirar a otro lado_

_  
-Mira Draco, no es patética?-dijo Pansy Parkinson sentada al lado de Draco Malfoy, quién miraba a la castaña de Gryffindor al igual que su compañera, pero a diferencia de la chica, el la miraba con una mezcla de satisfacción y pero también de lástima..Como uno puede sentir sentimientos tan opuestos en una situación así?..el ser humano es complejo.. y era capaz de sentir odio como amor a la vez..alegría ante la desgracia de las personas y lástima ante lo mismo, y ese era el caso de Draco_

_  
Esa sangre sucia esta pagando por lo que me hizo, maldita estúpida, como se atreve un ser tan insignificante y sabelotodo- pensó el chico con odio mientras miraba a la Gryffindor- como ella pudo lograr que yo, un sangre pura me viera en apuros tan grandes, al punto de provocar que yo terminara con mi novia..siempre esta esa perra fastidiándome todos mis planes, todas mis cosas, se mete en todo..pero ahora lo esta pagando y de la mejor forma posible, con la soledad y el odio de sus amigos..como rayos Hermione Granger pensaste que me podías desafiar a mi? Como rayos pensaste que podías salir ilesa en tu venganza?..no se que tenias en la cabeza en esos momentos..- se dijo así mismo, mientras una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujaba en sus labios-Pero me sorprendió, ella es más misteriosa de lo que creí, ella siendo una mortífaga?..e merecía el despecho de sus amigos, la traición era lo peor..y ahora parece un ente, una muerta en vida..y estoy satisfecho y feliz de verla así, destruida, lo desee desde la primera vez que la vi..Siempre metiéndose en todo..siempre en todo..siempre tan perfecta..tan insoportablemente perfecta..y ahora era una sombra de lo que era, o menos..Hermione Granger esta sumergida en plena oscuridad..-se dijo el chico mientras sonreía nuevamente con maldad_

_-Sabes Draco..-comenzó a decir Pansy mientras enrollaba su rubio pelo entre sus dedos, mirando provocadoramente al chico- va a haber un baile para tu sabes..el 14 de febrero.._

_  
-A ese asqueroso día de los enamorados-dijo el chico con sarcasmo- y que viene eso a lo que hablábamos? Acaso quieres ir con Granger?_

_A Pansy se le congelo la cara, ya estaba el chico rechazándola, ella sabia que el sabia cuales eran sus intenciones, pero a pesar de eso, no se daría por vencida por nada en el mundo, antes prefería gritar a los 4 vientos en el gran comedor que amaba a Granger.._

_-Bueno es que veras Draco-dijo la chica tomándolo del brazo- quiero ir contigo al baile..-dijo la chica mientras acariciaba al chico pesadamente_

_-Sabrás Parkinson de sobra que yo no voy a esas fiestas, me latean y me dan nauseas pensar en "el día de los enamorados"-dijo el chico haciendo una mueca de asco_

_  
-Pero Draco, todo el mundo va a ir..aparte tu lo pasarías genial conmigo nos divertiríamos como nunca..-dijo la chica con gran entusiasmo esperando a contagiar con el al chico_

_  
-A ver Parkinson como te lo explico..NO ME GUSTAN LOS BAILES DE COSAS TAN NAUSEABUNDAS COMO EL AMOR..nosotros Pansy no creemos en el _

_amor, nunca hemos creído en el, y nunca lo creeremos, como rayos quieres que vaya y celebre una ridícula fiesta donde lo único que se celebra es lo que mas detesto y lo que mas nos hace débiles.. o sea el amor-dijo el chico dando un resoplido de enojo- Pansy el amor es para estúpidos, para que voy a ir a celebrar algo así?..es ilógico_

_Pansy se puso pálida al oír las palabras de Draco..la estaba rechazando, y decía que la gente como ellos, Slytherins, fríos, calculadores, no debían celebrar algo ridículo como el amor.._

_Su corazón se había congelado..Por primera vez en su vida Pansy Parkinson deseo no ser una Slytherin, una Parkinson, ella quería poder sentir amor.._

_Que era el amor? _

_Ella lo había sentido? _

_Hacia sus padres?..no sabia.._

_Hacia Draco?..no sabia.._

_Hacia ella?..no sabía.._

_Hacia la VIDA MISMA?..no sabía.._

_-Dra..Draco -dijo la chica sobreponiéndose ante las duras palabras del chico- no es que vayamos a celebrar " el amor"-dijo irónicamente- vamos a pasarlo bien un rato.._

_-Aparte de no querer ir a celebrar "eso"-dijo el chico con sarcasmo- no podemos ir juntos Pansy, acaso no ves que Samantha puede sospechar que tu eres la zorra que se metió conmigo.._

_-Pero..-comenzó a decir la chica- no tiene porque sospechar..- ya que nunca sospecharía que yo, seria una de las "otras" de Draco, ella nunca sospecharía de mi, seria ilógico, cruel, y la dulce Samantha jamás se lo imaginaria, que su mejor amiga, fue una de las "otras" de su "queridísimo" ex novio- dijo la chica con malicia, sin poder evitar dibujar una sonrisa sádica en su rostro en su bello rostro_

_  
-Pero que no entiendes, se te tiene que repetir todo a ti, tan torpe eres Parkinson? no vez que de igual manera puede sospechar, esa estúpida de Granger al romper su trato, no menciono quien era la otra, y si me ve contigo en el baile, puede sospechar que fuiste tu-dijo el chico fríamente, poniendo sus fríos ojos grises fijos en la chica_

_  
-Draco, no tienes que preocuparte por mi..-comenzó a decir la chica dulcemente tomándole la mano del chico_

_  
-No es por ti Pansy-dijo el chico quitando su mano de la mano de la chica, riéndose de la ingenuidad de la chica- es por mi..quedaría muy mal si me meto con su "mejor y fiel" amiga Pansy Parkinson, no?_

_  
-Uhh!-resoplo la chica exasperada, y verdaderamente avergonzada y humillada_

_  
-A Pansy un consejo-dijo el chico con malicia, tomando la mochila dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir de las mazmorras, al ver como la clase estaba dándose por terminada- esa cara de perro rabioso no te queda bien-dijo con tono de divertido, soltando una carcajada llena de crueldad e ironía, mientras salía del aula de clases, dejando a la chica sola_

…………………

………………

…………

………

……

…

…

_"Querido diario, por fin estoy a solas contigo, este día insoportable dio su final, no sabes comenzó mal el día, y termino mal, ya que siguen iguales de oscuros, iguales de malos, siempre la misma soledad, el mismo sentimiento de angustia, las mismas miradas de odio por quienes me habían querido..pero sabes, tal vez hoy sucedió algo que podría hacer la diferencia con los días anteriores, hoy sentí esperanza después de tanto, hoy sonreí, hoy me abrazaron.. Luna me salvo ante el ataque de la rata de Parkinson, a pesar de las palabras, las miradas, el antagonismo, ella me ayudo..y pude por fin ver una luz, capaz de curar ciertas heridas que estaban en mi alma..solo si se hubiese quedado más, me sentiría casi mejor del estado en que me encuentro. En ese momento cuando me abrazo, en el, sentí que a pesar de todo, existía gente que me amaba..a pesar de mis errores..si..hoy yo Hermione Granger sentí esperanzas..y aunque casi toda esta ya se esfumo, quedo una poca de esta, que me va a permitir sobrevivir mas tiempo, y hacer mi existencia más liviana. No creo que Luna sepa cuan importante fue ese momento para mi, ella me dio fuerzas, armas para seguir peleando..y estoy dispuesta a no dejarme morir sin hacer una ultima acción, que podría poner esta triste historia a mi favor..una acción que si logra ser exitosa, mi vida girara en 180º, tal como lo hizo esa noche de navidad, mi vida cambiaria radical y completamente, para bien, no para mal, y las fuerzas volverían a mi, para continuar mi misión..solo espero que en el día de mañana Dios me de fuerzas, muchas fuerzas, y que esa esperanza otorgada por Luna, por mínima que fue, haga que tenga el valor para actuar mañana, para darle un cambio a esta historia mía, que por ahora solo va dirigida a la desgracia y a la tragedia..Pido que mañana todo salga bien, que yo como una Gryffindor que soy, tenga el valor, para lograrlo..para enfrentarlos..  
No se si mañana venceré, no se si mañana tendré éxito, solo tengo la certeza que si mañana no triunfo..todo estará perdido.."_

_Atte_

_Hermione Granger_

_Hermione dejo su diario en su cómoda, y casi automáticamente después de haber apagado la luz cayo en un pesado sueño. Desde hace muchos días que padecía de insomnio a la hora de dormir, y por fin podía lograr conciliar el sueño..después de tantas noches.._

_"Estaba corriendo ella por praderas que le pertenecían, las cuales estaban bañadas y cubiertas por flores de papel. Su pelo volaba salvajemente, golpeando su rostro, pero a pesar de eso sentía felicidad, satisfacción, todo estaba tan bien, tan hermoso, tan perfecto. Ella se detuvo en un risco y decidió mirar el bello cielo, cual estaba cubierto de bellas nubes y esas nubes cantaban en compañía del viento dulces canciones de cunas. Pero de la misma nada todo se ensombreció, las nubes comenzaron a cantar pavorosos y angustiosos réquiem, y la escena volvió a cambiarse, como había pasado muchas veces en los sueños de la chica, esto ya había pasado, esto ya lo había soñado. Hermione cayo en un cementerio, oscuro y lúgubre, y vio en escena a 5 chicos corriendo perseguidos por unos cuantos mortífagos.. _

_Quienes eran los protagonistas de sus sueños? _

_Cuales eran su identidad?_

_Siempre les cubría una niebla, algo, no le permitía ver quienes eran, pero ahora nada impediría que ella descubriese quienes eran. Corrió hacia donde estaban corriendo los chicos, pero la escena se vio interrumpida..La chica estaba extrañada, primera vez que sus sueños tenían variaciones así, siempre que soñaba con esos chicos incógnitos, su sueño terminaba _

_en el cementerio, pero esta vez había cambiado de escena.., estaba en los acantilados del lago de Hogwarts.._

_-Que rayos hago aquí?- se pregunto la castaña en su inconciencia_

_Su pregunta quedo resuelta al ver una chica de vestido negro de seda corriendo hacia el acantilado que daba con el lago del colegio, la chica tenia lagrimas en los ojos, quien rayos era la chica, quien era la dueña de esa alma tan desesperada?_

_Hermione corrió hacia la chica que corría débilmente hacia el acantilado alcanzándola sin mayor dificultad. Al casi llegar donde ella, la vio detenerse, y tirarse al suelo, mientras sollozaba con fuerza, su alma estaba desgarrada de tristeza, la chica cubría su cara con sus manos, y con rudeza negó la cabeza y con brusquedad se seco las lágrimas y susurro, dejando helada a Hermione quien la observaba un poco más atrás, entre unos arbustos:_

_-No debí despertar Viktor..debería ser yo quien estuviese muerta..perdóname por lo que haré..ya que tu vida, la que corre en mí, fue un regalo en vano..lo siento..-dijo con voz dolida_

_  
Y diciendo esto, miro en dirección al castillo, dejando en descubierto su cara, dejando a Hermione congelada, la chica, la chica angustiada, esa chica que yacía al frente de ella, era ella"_

_Hermione se despertó sobresaltada, que tipo de sueño había tenido hace unos momentos?..ya conocía el hecho de que el sueño del cementerio no era algo común, que tenia significados muy, que ese sueño le estaba indicando algo, y lo tenia que averiguar, pero con todas las presiones y preocupaciones, se había olvidado de el. Sentía que el sueño de ella vestida de negro corriendo hacia el acantilado le decía algo terrible, algo que iba a suceder pronto, y sabía que tenía relación con un posible fracaso en su intento por recuperarse.._

_-No-musito la chica- no no puede ser eso..no fallaré..no puedo fallar..-se decía la muchacha desesperada- ya que o sino..mis temores se cumplirán..esperanza Hermione, esperanza..-se decía mientras se sonreía débilmente y apoyaba nuevamente su cabeza en la almohada- Esperanza.._

…

…

…

…

_Hermione se levanto temprano, muy temprano, sus ojos se fijaron en la ventana y la imagen que le daban del día, y vio que el sol brillaba resplandeciente, con muchas ganas, a pesar de ser febrero, donde el tiempo era inclemente, y nevaba sin piedad, pero por fin, después de esos terribles días, el sol decidió aparecer en escena, llenando a Hermione de un maravilloso optimismo, haciendo que la chica olvidara sus fatídicos sueños de la noche anterior, llenándola de esperanzas, que habían sido sepultadas por los sentimientos del dolor y la impotencia.._

_  
Hermione Granger se sentía viva._

_Después de tanto tiempo se sentía viva, y con ganas de apostarlo todo para lograr su felicidad .. para ganarle así al destino al cruel destino.._

_Ese día para Hermione había avanzado con lentitud, ya que la espera ansiosa para poder dar comienzo a su plan eran enormes, ya que significaba apostar el todo..apostar la vida.._

_Hermione caminaba pasivamente hacia su sala común después de la comida, por fin había comido con gran apetito y se había dado cuento de lo desnutrida que estaba por no haberse alimentado bien todas esas semanas_

_El camino hacia la sala común, nunca le había parecido tan largo y angustiante, cada paso la aproximaba a un cambio en su vida, o para bien o para mal, cada paso le señalaba el éxito o la perdición_

_Cada paso..cada singular y simple paso..cada uno de ellos..la marcaban de por vida_

_La respiración se le aceleraba mientras se aproximaba al cuadro de la dama gorda_

_-Que irónico que los padecimientos del alma afecten tanto al cuerpo..como el cuerpo sufre de dolores por los estados anímicos del alma – se decía la chica al _

_tocarse las mano cuales estaban completamente sudadas y al sentir como su corazón estaba más acelerado que nunca y como sentía un dolor fuerte en la boca del estomago. El dolor de la angustia..el dolor de la incertidumbre..- penso la chica al ver el cuadro de la dama gorda- Bueno aquí estoy, solo entra, solo respira..-y con este ultimo pensamiento entro, estando segura que lo que pasará allí iba a marcarla para siempre_

_Hermione al entrar, vio a Harry y a Ron enfrascados en un juego de ajedrez, donde Hermione pudo apreciar al ver la cara de Harry que Ron le iba ganando por mucho..así era..Ron era un excelente jugador de ajedrez, un jugador soberbio.._

_Ambos estaban sentados en una mesa cerca de la chimenea, provocando que el fuego al chocar sus caras,l as iluminaran, haciéndoles ver inalcanzables y poderosos..y ella estaba ahí observándolos embobada como nunca, mirándolos, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de su presencia..de su ahora asquerosa presencia.._

_-Es el momento Hermione..llego la hora-pensó la chica caminando hacia los dos chicos, siendo un atado de nervios..con el corazón entre las manos- debes ser valiente, eres una Gryffindor Hermione.. _

_-Harry..Ron, debo hablar con ustedes-dijo la chica con la voz fuerte y segura, pero por dentro lo único que quería era temblar y llorar_

_  
Ninguno de los dos respondió, ambos seguían jugando, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si ella no existiera_

_  
-Por favor..Harry..Ron..debo hablar con ustedes-insistió la castaña con la voz un poco temblorosa esta vez, estaba dolida, ninguno de los dos la miraban, ni le respondían, hasta que uno de ellos hablo para impacto de ella.._

_  
-Harry, mira te voy a matar tu reina con el alfil, atina-dijo Ron como si nada, como si la presencia de Hermione no existiera en ese momento..sintió como si el aire le faltara en los pulmones_

_  
-Tu crees Ron?..mira bien..mi peon va a matar ese alfil..-respondió Harry como si nada_

_  
-Chicos..-murmuro débilmente Hermione- debo hablar con ustedes.._

_-Ay Harry, no vez que igual no te sirve de nada, mi caballo de todas maneras te mataría..-dijo Ron interrumpiendo a Hermione_

_-Ron..-comenzó a decir la chica_

_  
-Buen punto Ron..odio este juego, no hay vez que te haya ganado..Espera un segundo..te estoy haciendo jaque!-dijo el chico con cierta alegria, pero Hermione percibía que era falsa, los músculos del cuello del chico estaban tensos_

_-Como quieran!-dijo Hermione dejándolos de lado, y caminando hacia la pieza de las chicas cuando una voz en su cabeza le dijo- Tan débil te has vuelto Hermione Granger? tan rápido te vas a dar por vencida? vas a dejar que así de fácil tus amigos te abandonen? no te vas a esforzar mas?..eres fuerte, una Gryffindor, y aquí estas jugando el detestable papel de victima! quieres que todo siga igual? quieres terminar lanzándote del quinto piso para abajo?.._

_  
Y ante estos pensamientos la chica dio media vuelta, y caminando decididamente hacia los chicos, tomo el tablero de ajedrez y lo tiro con fuerza y violencia contra la pared y grito:_

_  
-USTEDES HAN HECHO DE MI LO QUE HAN QUERIDO EN ESTE MES! NO ME ESCUCHAN, NO ME MIRAN Y NO ME DICEN NADA! PARECE COMO SI NO EXISTEIRA MÁS PARA USTEDES..Y AHORA AUNQUE QUIERAN O NO, ME VAN A ESCUCHAR! SI SEÑOR MEVAN A ESCUCHAR! VAN A ESCUCHAR MIS RAZONES! -grito la chica fuera de si, todos los nervios se habían ido, ese sentimiento había sido cambiado por la ira_

_  
Y de repente Harry y Ron se dieron vuelta y la miraron, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la miraron, y Hermione sintió como si todo ese mes no hubiese existido..aunque la mirada de ellos dos, era todo lo que ella menos hubiese querido..estaba llena de odio, rabia rencor, y pena..si pena.._

_-QUE PRETENDES GRANGER?-grito Harry fuera de si también- QUE TE HABLEMOS? QUE TE TRATEMOS COMO SIEMPRE CUANDO DESPUES DE LO QUE ERES, TE DI MI AMISTAD, TODO LO QUE TENIA! Y TU, SI TU GRANGER! TE TRANSFORMAS EN ALIADA DEL SER QUE MAS ODIO.._

_-No me has dejado explicarte nada Harry, déjame contarte el verdadero motivo de por que tengo esta asquerosa mar..-comenzó a decir Hermione débilmente, sus fuerzas se estaban debilitando_

_-AHORA VIENES A DECIR ASQUEROSA MARCA!-grito el chico fuera de control- PARA QUIEN TRABAJAS? PARA QUÉN JUEGAS? AHORA ME VIENES CON EL CUENTO DE QUE VAS A TRAICIONAR A TU AMO?_

_-VOLDEMORT NO ES MI AMO!-grito la chica desesperada- NO VINE AQUÍ A HABLAR SOBRE AMOS, PORQUE YO NO SOI SIRVIENTE DE NADA, NI NADIE, YO VINE A EXPLICARTE EL POR QUE TENGO LA MARCA TENEBROSA..PARA QUE NO HAYAN MÁS MENTIRAS_

_-MÁS MENTIRAS?-grito Ron sin poder contenerse metiéndose salvajemente en la discusión- GRANGER, NOs HAS MENTIDO TODO ESTE AÑO, Y QUIEN SABE QUE NO NOS DESDE QUE TE CONOCEMOS.._

_-Tu sabes Ron que eso no es cierto- replico la chica con lagrima en los ojos al verse atacada duramente, y más encima al verse incomprendida y acusada injustamente- oculté mi batalla con Lucius por que sabía que se enojarían, para protegerlos..y lo de…_

_  
-QUE ERAS UNA ASKEROSA MORTÍFAGA! NO ME VENGAS QUE ERA PARA NO ENOJARNOS Y PARA PROTEGERNOS!-grito Ron con mas furia- HUBIESE OPUESTO MIS MANOS AL FUEGO ANTES DE PENSAR QUE ALGUIEN COMO TU PODIA HACER ALGO, ASI, CREERIA QUE HASTA GENTE DE MI PROPIA FAMILIA PODRIA SER MORTIFAGA ANTES QUE TU..Y MIRAME- dijo el chico tomando con brusquedad el rostro lloroso de Hermione-..GRAN DESILUCION GRANGER, GRAN DESILUCION!.._

_-Ron..-murmuro la chica_

_-Si Granger, me decepcionaste-dijo Ron calmándose y sacando su mano del rostro de la chica. En su voz había un tono peligroso e irónico-eres de lo peor, traicionaste a tus amigos..a tus amigos, cuales hubiesen dado la vida por ti..y TE TRAICIONASTE A TI MISMA..una sangre sucia mortífaga..que irónico..que divertido, no Granger,la que siempre criticaba a los mortífagos ,la que siempre odio a gente como Malfoy.. Te juro que ellos son mejores que tu – dijo el chico mientras alzaba el dedo amenazantemente a la altura del rostro de una paralizada y shoqueada Hermione- si porque ellos de muestran a todo el mundo la mierda que son, pero tu, TU, vendes la imagen de niñita buena el de la victima, y resulto que eras tu peor que nadie..eres una cinica.._

_Hermione estaba impactada, nunca le habían dicho algo tan fuerte, nunca Ron le había dicho algo que le doliese tanto, y todo por un malentendido, el pensaba todo eso de ella, que ella era peor que Malfoy, peor que los Slytherins.._

_-Ron, dejame explicarte..-dijo la chica acercandose a el ya con voz suplicante, sin esperanzas de que las cosas se pusieran a su favor_

_  
-NO, NO QUIERO OIR NADA DE TI! YA NO MAS!-grito Ron - no entendiste lo que te dije? ya no quiero nada contigo, tu para mi estas muerta.._

_-Ron..-susurro la chica, sintiendo que su rostro se llenaba con lagrimas, pero no agachaba la cara y la mantenía bien alta_

_-Una pregunta Granger- interrumpió Harry, mirando con odio a Hermione- que te ofreció Voldemort para unirte a el?.._

_-Harry, yo no..déjame explicarte lo que paso-comenzó a decir la chica, pero fue interrumpida violentamente por Ron_

_-NO ES LO QUE HARRY QUIERE OIR!-le dijo Ron enojado- es obvio Harry, el le ofrece protección, y ella le ofreció información de ti..le ofreció acercarte a ti, e inclusive hasta tu vida.._

_  
Hermione, no podía creer lo que oía del chico, y sin dudarlo abofeteo a Ron con fuerza, dejando su cara girada hacia un lado. _

_Ron se dio vuelta con agilidad y le tomo la mano a Hermione con brusquedad, y le tomo la mano izquierda, y le quito a túnica, dejando verse la marca tenebrosa..la marca con que Voldemort marcaba a sus aliados.._

_  
-No necesito mayor prueba Harry, aquí esta la prueba, Granger, eres lo peor del mundo, te deseo lo peor, que te pudras en la soledad, ya me quedo claro..Como pude ser amigo tuyo? como pudiste ir a mi casa?..COMO RAYOS PUDE LLEGAR A QUERERTE! ES QUE ACASO NO TE _

_DIO CARGIO DE CONCIENCIA GRANGER! ACASO NUNCA TE DIO CARGO DE CONCIENCIA..O MEJOR DICHO TIENES CONCIENCIA? MORAL?-dijo el chico soltando la mano de Hermione con repugnancia_

_-Ron..-comenzó a decir Hermione tapándose con la túnica la marca_

_-PARA TI WEASLEY, TU ESTAS MUERTA, PARA MI..PARA HARRY..PARA TODOS!- y diciendo esto Ron muy dolido se fue hacia la pieza de los chicos seguido por Harry, dejando a Hermione sola..sola.._

_  
-El plan ha fallado..todo esta perdido-susurro Hermione mientras lagrimas caían por su cara, y se fue corriendo hacia la pieza de las chicas- todo esta fría y duramente perdido.._

…

…

FIN CAPÍTULO

…

…

…

_**Hola como estan? Espero que muy bien mi niñas, tanto tiempo, Perdónenme por no haberles actualizado antes, pero es que el estrés por la PSU, me tiene totalmente absorvida, pero no se preocupen ya que la doy el lunes y el martes que vienen y de ahí voy a estar libre para actualizar más rápido. Por favor recen para que me vaya bien, ya que esta prueba para mí es muy importante jeje, depende de mi carrera universitaria. Bueno mis chicas este capítulo es como de transición, no pasa mucho, pero podemos ver que Hermione esta completamente sola y devastada, pero todavía conserva unas mínimas esperanzas, y vamos a ver como va a tratar de reponerse en el próximo capítulo. Les cuento que ya se acerca el hecho de cómo Hermione y Draco son unidos de una forma más benigna por la vida. Bueno besos y cuídense mucho, porfa dejen RR! Les deseo lo mejor, nos vemos**_

_**Atte**_

_**Nacha**_

_**P.D: Para el próximo capítulo les respondo los RR, perdonenme por no hacerlo ahora!**_

_**¡¡PORFA DEJEN RR!**_


	14. Fin de toda esperanza

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a la vasta imaginación de J.K Rowling_

0

0

**Devuélveme la vida**

0

0

14. Fin de toda Esperanza

0

0

_Febrero, 14_

_  
Bueno aquí estoy, son las 5 de la mañana, otra madrugada en insomnio, pero eso ya no es novedad para mi. Aquí estoy fumándome el ultimo cigarro que me queda de la cajetilla, y observo mientras escribo como el humo sale lentamente por mi boca, dibujando varias figuras, las cuales antes eran bellas, ahora son oscuras..Hoy es un día muy especial, si señor, si mi querido diario, si no me conocieras, podrías pensar que me referiría al día de los enamorados, al día del amor, al día en que se celebra el amor, el día que vence el amor a cualquier sentimientos..Pero no, no es lo que celebro hoy, yo no celebro el amor, hoy día, celebro, el comienzo de mi nueva vida, la nueva vida de la insufrible sabe lo todo Hermione Granger, hoy comienza mi vida, después de esta vida..me entiendes o no?..parece que no estuviera lucida, pero creeme, nunca lo he estado mas..hoy comienza una nueva etapa para mi..después de esta noche, nunca mas escribiré en ti, nunca mas estaré en esta sala común fumándome un cigarro, nunca mas seré victima del insomnio. nunca mas veré a los que me rompieron el corazón..ya que hoy parto un nuevo camino, alejado de esta realidad que me hace sufrir tanto..Me voy de aquí, que nadie ha vuelto para contar de que se trata, una tierra donde los vivos, como yo, nunca han ido, una tierra en donde seres como yo, en este estado jamás han visitado, y dentro de poco, yo podré.. No habrá mas Hermione Granger, se los aseguro, para elresto de sus días..Ya no se nada, ya no se nada..Sabes lo angustiante que es no saber nada?.._

_Solo mi querido diario puedo decir, que hoy para mi no se celebra el día del amor, no se celebrara nunca para mi! JAMAS, hoy se celebra el día donde yo abandone..mi misión..mi vida.. _

_Atte _

_Hermione Granger_

……………………

……………

………

……

…

…

_Hermione caminaba hacia la torre de astronomía, para entregar un trabajo a la profesora de astronomía.._

_-Mi ultimo trabajo-pensó Hermione con amargura- es una lastima que todo haya tenido que llegar a este punto, bueno esta todo listo, hoy debo aparecerme en la fiesta, aunque sea un poco, para no levantar tantas sospechas, pero en verdad quien se va a preocupar o fijar si estoy presente en esa asquerosa fiesta?..Nadie..pero bueno eso no va al caso, ya no hay tiempo para criticar tu realidad, tu estado Hermione Granger, ahora sigue pensando en lo planeado, en lo de hoy..iré con ese vestido de verano, ese negro que me dio mi tía Ana para mi cumpleaños, haré acto de presencia, estaré unos 15 minutos, no soportaría ningun segundo mas en esa fiesta, y de ahí..me voy al lago..y termino con todo..esta todo fríamente calculado, no hay ningún error, ni nada, esta todo listo..todo el plan,solo hay que actuar y asi.._

_-Granger..-dijo una voz fría por detrás, produciendo a Hermione un escalofrió en la espalda _

_Hermione se dio suavemente de vuelta, y se encontró con los fríos ojos grises del Slytherin que desencadeno toda su tragedia, Draco Malfoy..esos ojos que no expresaban mas que odio y frialdad, alguna vez el sentiría amor?..o por lo menos bondad?..no, con esos ojos, con esa mirada, con ese padre, jamás lo haría _

_-Qué quieres Malfoy?-pregunto Hermione con indiferencia, mirándolo con el mayor odio posible, tenia que aprovechar de descargarse de el, seria su ultima oportunidad- Ah! No me digas-dijo Hermione con sarcasmo-vas a destilar veneno contra mi? que novedoso..o me vas a ofender con tus rutinarias y super "originales" ofensas,porque si es asi no tengo tiempo que perder.._

_  
-Ah! estamos mordaces sangre sucia-le dijo el chico con ironía- veras iba caminando por las casualidades del a vida, y me encontré con esto tirado-dijo el chico sacando de su túnica el diario de Hermione, mirando a la chica con malicia_

_Hermione se quedo helada del espanto, ahora estaba perdida, el Slytherin tenia en sus manos, el arma capaz de destruirla en la nada donde ella se encontraba..tenia su mas preciado tesoro, que escondía sus mayores secretos..y lo peor de todo..tenia evidencia de su plan de hoy día.._

_-Dame eso hurón, si no quieres que te mate..-susurro la chica con rabia contenida, mientras buscaba su varita en la túnica_

_-Oh! No mi querida sangre sucia, veras que me he entretenido mucho leyendo tu diario..especialmente con frases como.."No se si triunfare, pero solo se que si mañana no triunfo, todo estará perdido para mi"..-dijo el chico poniendo una cara de expresión de victima y gesticulando su cara de forma grotesca_

_-Callate!-dijo Hermione apretando los dientes_

_-"Solo mi querido diario puedo decir-dijo el chico continuando burlándose e imitando a la chica, mientras leía el diario-, que hoy para mi no se celebra el día del amor, no se celebrara nunca para mi! JAMAS, hoy se celebra el día donde yo, en el que yo..abandono.. mi vida.."_

_-EXPELLIARMUS!-grito Hermione fuera de si, viendo como el chico soltaba el diario mientras caía unos metros mas allá, y para sorpresa de Hermione, quien se esperaba que el chico la hechizara, pero el no podía parar de reír, era una risa espeluznante, carente de bondad, era fría y maliciosa_

_-COMO TE ATREVES!-dijo la chica recogiendo el diario, su querido diario, confidente de sus desgracias.._

_  
-Sabes Granger, eres patética..si lo debes saber, después de todo eres la "sabelotodo" Granger..lo único que no sabia era que ibas a terminar asi..pero mejor así..eres un aporte a este mundo..perdón una desgracia..-le dijo el chico mientras reía, y su voz escupía veneno, y su cara se teñía de sadismo_

_-No sabes nada..-le grito Hermione mientras corría hacia el patio, escapándose de Malfoy y sus palabras_

_-Solo se que tu te lo buscaste!-le grito el chico, mientras veía a la chica desaparecer del pasillo.._

……………

…………

……

…

…

…

_Hermione se miraba al espejo y lo que veía no le agradaba en absoluto, ahí estaba ella, pálida como la muerte, y un vestido negro acompañaba la flacura y palidez de su cuerpo, cual estaba muy enflaquecido. Tenia un aspecto enfermizo, totalmente distinta se veía con respecto hace unos meses atrás cuando se bestia para la fiesta de navidad, ahí estaba bella como una flor en apogeo, con muchas ganas de vivir, y pasarlo bien, con ganas de luchar, y ahora parecía una flor muerta y azotada por el invierno, flaca, pálida, sin vida.._

_Ningún chico la había invitado al baile, y no era para menos, ¿quien la valoraría si ella no sentía amor propio hacia ella misma?..nadie..era imposible.. La gente percibe cuando las personas están mal, alejándose de ellas por instinto, como si la tristeza o la depresión se pudiera oler a kilómetros, provocando que las personas se alejan de estas personas desdichadas. Pero bueno nadie me va a tener que ver así por mucho tiempo – pensó la chica con tristeza_

………………

……………

………

……

…

…

_-Pansy todavía estoy impresionada- decía la voz de Milicent Bulstrode en la pieza de las chicas de Slytherin, mientras veía que la chica se miraba en el espejo retocando los últimos detalles de su vestido, color verde, que envolvía toda su bella y esbelta figura, sin poder evitar de sonreír ante la bella imagen que le devolvía el espejo- lograste que Malfoy te invitara al baile, eso esta muy bien..y el esta mejor nunca..desde que termino con Hargrave.._

_-Jaja para que veas mi querida amiga, eso se llama o mejor dicho que una chica logra siempre lo que quiere..pero debo reconocer guapa, que use mis artimañas por ahí.. le insistí para que fuera conmigo durante muchos días..y tuve que hacer otras cosas para que estuviera desocupado -decía la chica sonriendo, estaba mas feliz y reluciente que nunca, su mirada seguía recorriendo la imagen reflejada de ella en el espejo..hasta que se detuvieron en su pálido brazo izquierdo.._

_-Así que ya eres uno de ellos?-pregunto Millicent mirando también el brazo de la chica tatuado por la marca tenebrosa_

_-Así es-afirmo Pansy con dureza y orgullo a la vez, cuánto amaba y odiaba esa marca, esa le había marcado su destino, cual era luchar y dar la vida por Voldemort, lo cual le hacia feliz ya que su vida vacía tenia algún sentido, pero la odiaba tanto por quitarle la libertad, estaba destinada a ser una mortífaga y ya no había vuelta atrás, negar a Voldemort seria traición y la llevaría a la muerte, y luchar por Voldemort, también la llevaría a la muerte. Aunque la chica no lo demostraba y siempre daba una imagen de hueca tonta, en verdad si pensaba y sabia con certeza que moriría joven, moriría en un camino que ella no había elegido libremente..pero ahora las cartas ya estaban tiradas, ella seguiría a Voldemort, y se transformarían un ser oscuro y maligno, como se esperaba de ella, destruiría todo lo que se oponía a su preciado amo..todo_

_  
-Pansy sera mejor que te pongas estas pulseras para disimular la marca..-dijo Millicent pasando las pulseras a la chica, sin dejar de mirar la marca_

_-Gracias, pero no la mires así..van a sospechar-dijo la chica frialdad quitándole las pulseras de la mano a la chica-tu piensas unirte a nosotros?_

_-Si..ya llegar el momento en que tu también me veas como tu..-dijo la chica con malicia en los ojos y con cierta ansiedad-vamos, nos están esperando- y ambas salieron de las piezas bajando las escaleras para encontrarse con los chicos en el comedor_

………

……

…

_Hermione se encontraba caminando entre las parejas que bailaban, en la pista de baile situada en la mitad del comedor, era un lugar espacioso, imposible sentirse solo, ya que siempre había alguien dirigiendo sonrisas a todo el mundo, parecía que la guerra entre las casas se había extinguido durante la fiesta..bueno casi..a los Slytheirns nadie los toleraba..ni siquiera en un momento de fiesta, y ellos no toleraban mas que a los suyos.._

_-Pero a pesar del ambiente comunitario, me siento sola, sola, no hay peor soledad que sentirse solo cuando uno esta rodeado de gente- pensaba la chica con amargura, pero los pensamientos de su macabro y salvador plan que se llevarían acabo esa noche la hacían sentirse algo más feliz- ya no estaré mas sola..ya no mas..lo intente todo..y bueno esta es la ultima opción que me queda, ya no hay mas..no hay mas no hay nada..que atroz decir se _

_acabo, todo se acabo para mi..es como si jamás hubiese existido, me voy a transformar en nada, no abre dejado huella en este mundo ni en nadie, me olvidaran rápido y fácil..en 100 años mas nadie recordara que alguna vez existió una chica llamada Hermione Granger- pensaba la chica, mientras se dirigía al bar para tomar algo..si necesitaba olvidar un momento que para ella no habría mas noche, ni mas fiesta, ni mas gente, ni otro amanecer, ni mas esperanzas..solo a ella le esperaba nada..el trago la haría olvidar un poco su realidad y quien era _

_Pero sus planes quedaron pospuestos y frustrados, como de costumbre en esas últimas semanas al encontrarse con Draco Malfoy, quien la miraba son intensidad_

_-Pero que haces aquí patética sangre sucia?todavía no te has tirado de la torre de astronomía para abajo?-pregunto el chico con sarcasmo, sus ojos estaban impregnados de malicia _

_-Tanto te urge, de que si me tiro o no de la torre..hurón?-pregunto la chica sosteniéndole la mirada al chico, esta era su ultima batalla con el, la ultima oportunidad de enfrentarle y de sacarle en cara todo el odio que ella le guardaba, la ultima vez y no la iba a desperdiciar _

_-Si, mira veras en el momento que tu asqueroso cuerpo y ser deje de existir, quiero saberlo para abrir una botella de champaña, ya sabes..Para celebrar- le dijo _

_el chico enojado ante la ironía de la chica, cual no dejaba su forma de ser, ni la forma de irritarlo, inclusive en las ultimas circunstancias _

_-Mira tu crees señor "inteligencia" que en el momento que este cayendo te voy a mandar una lechuza para avisarte de que me voy a morir en los próximos segundos? ja ja NO!-grito la chica con sarcasmo escrutando los frios e impenetrables ojos del chico- tu crees que en el momento de que deje de existir voy a pensar en ti? NO..tu crees que voy a pensar en quien me jodio mi vida, NO, no eres tan importante Malfoy para que creas que me voy a dar la molestia de pensar en ti! y menos en avisarte!-tomando un vaso de lo que parecía vodka naranja- con permiso no voy a gastar mis últimos segundo en ti! Chao mortífago, espero que te vaya pésimo y que pagues por todas tus maldades..-dijo la chica dándose vuelta, dejando al Slytherin solo_

_  
Cuando el chico le tomo el brazo bruscamente dándola vuelta dejando la cara de ella, al frente de la de el, sus caras se separaban tan solo unos mínimos centímetros, podían olerse, sentirse, sus alientos se mezclaban, y podían sentir ambos los latidos desbocados de su corazón y la respiración entre cortada de ambos.. _

_-Nos vemos en el infierno, Granger-le susurro el chico soltando a la chica y caminando hacia la multitud dejando a Hermione sola y derrotada.._

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

_Draco caminaba por la fiesta dirigiendo miradas de odio a quien se le cruzaba, se veía mas guapo y temible que nunca, y esa aura de misterio que lo rodeaba lo hacia mas atractivo que ningún chico de Hogwarts, su pelo rubio platinado cayéndole por la cara, y esos ojos grises, _

_fríos como el hielo, impenetrables y ese porte tan imponente, hacían de el, el chico mas deseado de Hogwarts, muchas chicas deseaban descubrir el misterio de sus ojos, el misterio de su vida..Poder besar sus fríos labios..era la meta de muchas..y muchas lo habían logrado, sin saber que ellas en verdad habían sido la meta de él, por mera entretención..Ellas no dejaban huellas en el..No había ninguna que lo marcara, todas eran tontas, puras tontas bellas y superficiales, que no hablaban mas que vestidos, de moda, de chismes, nadie tenia que hablar de cosas mas profundas, todas banales. Él las tomaba, las utilizaba y luego cuando se aburría y las dejaban..Ellas no llenaban el vacío que él tenía en su interior, ni la belleza de esas chicas, cuales habían sido más de la mitad de Hogwarts. El ignoraba que lo miraban y ni le importaba en esos segundos, ya que solo pensaba en solo una persona, en Hermione Granger.._

_Él había deseado siempre su muerte, la detestaba y quería y deseaba que muriese dolorosamente..pero en el momento en que se iba a cumplir su anhelado sueño, el Draco Malfoy..Dudaba..dudaba y mucho.. no era que le preocupara..pero el había visto en los ojos de la chica algo que no había visto en los ojos de nadie mas, desesperación, angustia, como si deseara desaparecer, escapar de todo y de todos, desparecer para siempre, escapar de la sociedad, de las obligaciones..algo que le pasaba a el, que le pasaba mucho, era como si ella fuese la única persona que el conocía que sentía igual que el, nunca había visto unos ojos cargados de tanta tristeza y de angustia existencial..Sentía que solo ella podría entenderlo..pero ella era una sangre sucia, una traidora.._

_  
-Draco..-dijo Pansy con su característica voz chillona acercándose al meditabundo chico- que hacías con Granger?-pregunto la chica con ira_

_  
-Haciéndole la vida imposible..te interesa mucho eso Pansy?-le pregunto el chico con ironía, le encantaba dejar en ridículo a las personas de inteligencia inferior a la de el _

_-Si por supuesto, cuentame que le dijiste!-exclamo la chica con entusiasmo, y aliviada- me encanta ver a la sangre sucia en ese estado, mira si parece un cadáver, esta la mar de flaca y fea, y lo mejor de todo es que sus amigos la han abandonado y mira el vestido que se pudo, la hace verse patética, los vestidos negros en invierno no están a la m..-la chica se interrumpió al ver al chico alejarse de ella en dirección a la barra, sin decirle nada _

_-DRACO ADONDE VAS?-le pregunto la chica gritando, ya que su voz se veía reducida por la música, pero el chico no se dio vuelta, aunque la escucho perfecto la ignoro, odiaba esa fiesta, donde se celebraba el amor, no era nada mas patético que eso, el amor era para tontos, débiles, que buscan estúpidos sentimientos para llenar sus vidas aburridas y sin sentido...-pensaba el chico mientras se alejaba de Pansy_

_  
-Rayos! Este me dejo hablando sola..ya lo pagara..pero bueno no es momento en pensar en venganzas Pansy-se dijo la chica asimismo mientras caminaba por la fiesta cuando vio a Millicent sola apoyada en la pared con cara de aburrimiento, mientras le hacia zancaídas a las chicas de otras casas que pasaban cerca de la amenazante Slytherin.. _

_-Millicent!-exclamo la chica haciéndole señas a la Slytherin, cual la miro y se acerco a la chica, sin antes no empujar a unas chicas de Revenclaw que pasaban cerca de ella- y donde esta Blaise? no es que venias con el?-preguinto la rubia _

_-Veras que mi querido Zabinni esta enfermo de borracho en la barra, mira- dijo la morena señalándole la barra, donde se encontraba el moreno apoyado a la barra mientras sostenía un vaso y le coqueteaba a una Revenclaw- esta completamente borracho con una Revenclaw, bueno en verdad el nunca a distinguido mucho cuando se trata de chicas..sabia que no debería haber venido con este animal, lo único que hace es tomar, y acostarse con asquerosas chicas de otras casas..-dijo con repugnancia _

_-Pero esta guapo por lo menos..-dijo Pansy _

_-Si es guapo, pero en verdad para que lo quiero?..ya me he acostado con el hasta decir basta..no me sirve para nada..fue solo para venir con alguien guapo, pero estoy más que aburrida igual, pero bueno acá estas tu, mi pequeña serpiente..-dijo la chica sonriéndole con malicia-anda cuéntame algo, que estoy aburridísima, quiero reírme un poco.. _

_-Bueno, vamos para afuera Millicent, te tengo que contar algo..algo que te va a gustar mucho..es todo un boom, pero me juras que no lo vas a contar, a nadie, o si no me jodes a mi..es de Granger..es sobre porque la estúpida sangre sucia esta sola sin amigos..-dijo la chica con tono amenazante, pero a la vez maligno _

_-Esta bien mi pequeña serpiente, tu tienes algo que ver..me encanta ese tipo de cosas..-dijo sonriendo con maldad Millicent- vamos para afuera, ahí nadie nos oirá..jaja ya quiero saber esto, vamos..- y sin dejar responder a la rubia, le tomo la mano, y salio corriendo en dirección al jardín.._

_Pansy se dejo guiar por Millicent hacia una banqueta que había en el jardín, rodeada de grandes arbustos por lo que nadie podía verlas, y se sentó con una sonrisa de malicia dibujada en su cara, mirando con sadismo a su amiga _

_-Bueno bueno mi querida serpiente, ahora me querrás contar lo que sabes, por favor alégrame la noche con una de tus maldades-dijo Millicent mirando a su amiga con ojos de suplica mientras prendía un cigarro_

_-Jaja Millicent, yo también quiero alegrarme la noche, así que te contare mi pequeño secreto, pero si lo cuentas a alguien, te juro que te matare-dijo la muchacha mirando con un poco recelo a la Slytherin- ya estas advertida Bullstrode, hablas y te mato.. _

_-Ya, ya calmate, no le diré a nadie, no te pongas así-dijo Millicent con un poco de miedo reflejado en sus ojos marrones- ahora me querrás decir por que mierda la sangre sucia cayó en desgracias y por que el trío de oro más patético es una dupla? _

_-Esta bien!..fue una obra maestra..me vengue de tres personas a la vez..imaginate..de tres personas..fue un plan maestro que no ha sido descubierto por nadie, ya que nadie creería que yo fui la culpable de la desgracias de tantos.._

_-De quien te vengaste?-inquirió Millicent levantando una ceja, mientras interrumpía a Pansy_

_-De Granger, es maldita presuntuosa sangre sucia, de Samantha que siempre ha tenido todo lo que ha deseado y de..Draco..por que me utiliza, por que juega conmigo y luego me bota como si fuera menos que nada-dijo la chica con cautela al mencionar el nombre del chico. En su voz había ira_

_  
-De Draco?-pregunto asombrada la chica- pero no es que tu estas encaprichada con el?_

_-Qué si lo estoy, pero eso no quiere decir que no le perdono el hecho de que me ridiculice, y de que yo no sea su obsesión, de que yo no sea nada para él.. _

_-Espera, cállate Parkinson..-susurro Millicent haciendo callar a la chica, con un gesto en la mano_

_-Qué te pasa Bullstrode?-pregunto la chica impresionada- que mierda te pasa ahora? Me vas a seguir fastidiando con tus preguntas imbéciles? Acaso no quieres que te.._

_-Cállate..no estamos solas..-susurro la chica parándose llendo en dirección a unos arbustos que rodeaban su enscondite_

_  
-Qué!-exclamo la Slytherin asustada-quieres decir que alguien oyó lo que dije?_

_-Te quieres callar!-susurro la chica mientras con sus manos separaba la rama de los arbustos, para asegurarse de que nadie estuviese oyendo esa conversación tan confidencial- ya no hay nadie.._

_-Estas paranoica..-dijo Pansy molesta de verse interrumpida por la paranoia de su amiga_

_-Demás, en fin, vamosle sigue contando-dijo la chica mientras se _

_sentaba_

_-Bueno veras, una vez yo estaba con Draco besándonos en un pasillo, a altas horas de la noche, y llego la asquerosa de Granger, con toda su prepotencia..no sabes cuanto la odio, y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que le hice..en fin..Draco me dijo que me fuera que tenía asuntos que discutir con esa perra,pero no me fui, me quede escondida detrás de una armadura, y escuche su conversación, en donde ambos hicieron un trato de conveniencia mutua.._

_-Qué Malfoy hizo un trato con la sangre sucia?-exclamo Millicent anonada_

_  
-Si, pues veras, que ella se quedaba callada y no le contaba nada a Samantha de que el le era infiel conmigo, y el no le contaba a Potter ni a Weasley que ella había luchado contra Lucius Malfoy en el verano.._

_-Que Granger se enfrento a duelo con Malfoy padre?- exclamo la muchacha con la voz ronca de impresión_

_-Qué te calles Millicent, de ahí comentas, pues veras..un día Draco me humillo más que nunca al terminar nuestro amorío y más encima se burlaba de mí en público, y la sangre sucia seguía molestándome con su asquerosa presencia, y de echo su existencia ya me molestaba, así que decidí vengarme de Draco por rechazarme, de la sangre sucia por existir, y de Samantha..pues porque es la novia de Draco..y..bueno por eso fui donde Hargrave y le dije que Draco la engañaba con una chica desconocida, le dije que si retaba a Draco que no le dijera que fui yo quien le conté ya que o sino el me mataría, entonces como era de esperar la muy estúpida se fue toda dolida donde Malfoy y termino con él sin revelarle quien le había contado la verdad, y Draco solo tenia que pensar en una sola persona como la que lo había traicionado, la persona con quien hizo el trato de confidencia..la persona con quien se odiaba y sabía su pequeño secreto.._

_-La sangre sucia..-susurro Millicent con la boca abierta ante tanta astucia y maldad, eso la maravillaba_

_-Entonces el fue y la encaro y le contó su pequeño secreto a sus amigos, y ahora ellos la niegan rotundamente, y esta mas sola, de hecho escuche el otro día que Potter la odiaba mas que al mismo Señor Oscuro..y bueno elimine a Granger, que te apuesto que se mata uno de estos días, y bueno Hargrave esta sin Draco y mas opacada que nunca, y Draco esta solo para mi..y yo seré su pasado, su presente y su futuro.. _

_-Eso nunca- dijo una voz trémula de ira, mientras un chico salía de entre los arbustos, su cara estaba pálida y contorsionada de la mas pura ira..Draco Malfoy había aparecido_

_-Dra..Dra..Draco-susurro Pansy sintiendo que el aire le faltaba en sus pulmones, que todo estaba perdido para ella ya que el chico lo sabia todo, sabia ella en el fondo de su alma cuando el chico la miro, que la quería matar, que la quería destruir , y hacerla gritar del dolor..Sabia más que nadie que Draco Malfoy no soportaba las traiciones, a pesar de ser cruel, malicioso, frío y calculador..el no soportaba la traición.._

_-Callate Parkinson, Bullstrode andate de acá ahora y lo que viste y oíste no se lo vayas a decir a nadie, o sino te las verás conmigo..entendido?-dijo el chico con un tono amenazadora _

_y peligrosamente calmado, Pansy tiritaba, sabia que se había metido en un gran problema, y que solo con suerte iba a salir viva de esa..con mucha suerte_

_Millicent Bulstrode miraba a los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy muerta de pavor. Sus ojos reflejaban fría cólera, y le costaba mantenerla mirada fija en esos océanos grises, pero se sentía tentada a mirarlos, sus ojos eran hipnotizantes, hermosos pero terribles..ella no le tenia susto ni miedo a nada, ni a la misma muerte, pero por primera vez en su vida conoció el miedo, lo conoció a través de esos fríos ojos grises, que le indicaban que cualquier estupidez de ella, seria pagada caro, inclusive lo pagaría con su propia vida ,si, ella ,Millicent Bulstrode temía al alumno más de Hogwarts, a Draco Malfoy, príncipe de la casa de Slytherin .._

_-Si, tienes mi palabra de que no le diré a nadie..de mi no saldrá nada- dijo con voz tiritona, mas bien no temblaba su cuerpo, sino sentía su alma desfallecer del miedo _

_-Esta bien, eso espero, ahora andate, yo y Parkinson asuntos pendientes...-ordeno enérgica pero serenamente-andate, antes de que me arrepiente de no hacerte nada..-agrego sacando su varita _

_Pansy quería correr, irse escapar, como fue tan necia de no darse cuenta de que alguien la estaba oyendo?como pudo escapar un detalle tan esencial? como lo confeso en la mitad de todo, donde la podían escuchar más de alguien?..no lo entendía, ella nunca había sido así de torpe, y ahora cuando el daño estaba echo..ya no había nada mas que hacer, sino pagar..pagarlo duramente_

_  
-Bueno bueno- comenzó a decir el chico serenamente, sin cambiar su tono de voz y su cara seguía de inexpresiva, mientras se acercaba a ella y blandía la varita de forma peligrosa- felicitaciones Parkinson, felicitaciones, le destruiste la vida a la sangre sucia, lograste quebrarla, lograste romperla, eres digna de admiración, tienes que tener una mente muy perversa por haberlo hecho, es por eso sin duda que eres una de las mortífagas jóvenes favoritas del Señor Oscuro, tu capacidad de destruir es grandiosa, pero bueno no tan grande como la mía, sabias?..bueno bueno pero no debo ser arrogante- dijo el chico rodeando el banco donde la chica estaba sentada, en círculos, deforma muy peligrosa_

_-Espera Draco..-comenzo a decir Pansy comenzando a sollozar_

_-No, no, shh! tranquila- le susurro el chico de forma amenazante y falsamente calmada- déjame terminar cariño todavía no termino- lo hiciste increíble, tu osamiento por hacerlo fue increíble..pero Parkinson déjame felicitarte por otra cosa mas..querrás saberla por supuesto, no?-dijo el chico alzando una de sus cejas_

_-Si..-musito la chica con ansiedad_

_-TE ACABAS DE CONDENAR TU JODIDA VIDA!-grito el chico con furia agarrandola del cuello con brusquedad, poniendo sus caras a milímetros de distancia- ME HAS TRAICIONADO PARKINSON! Y YO NO HAY ALGO QUE NO TOLERE ES LA TRAICION, QUIÉN ME TRAICIONA LO PAGA CON LA VIDA! LO SABIAS? NO! PENSASTE EN TI, ACTUASTE SIN PENSAR EN LAS CONSECUENCIAS! UN ERROR GARRAFAL PARA UNA MORTIFAGA!-grito el chico acortando mas y mas la distancia entre los dos rostros- MIRAME PARKINSON!-dijo el chico con brusquedad al ver a la chica no mirarlo a los ojos- tienes miedo? tienes miedo al encontrarte con mis ojos? pues bien es obvio, es tan cargados de odio,odio hacia ti!_

_  
-Lo siento Draco,lo siento..-comenzó a decir la chica mientras lagrimas se escapaban por sus ojos_

_-LO SIENTES?-pregunto a voz de grito con un acento de ironía pura-mírame!-le exigió el chico de nuevo pescando su delicada cara, obligándola a mirarlo-tu no sientes Parkinson, tu no sientes! ni sentirás nunca, somos de la misma calaña, de la misma calaña, pero nos _

_diferenciamos en algo cariño, yo tengo orgullo, yo tengo honor!algo que tu lo perdiste hace tiempo cuando comenzaste a perseguirme! uno no traiciona a los suyos! y eso tu lo hiciste, conmigo y con Samantha,perdiste tu dignidad! TAMBIEN AL SER TAN RASTRERA CONMIGO LA PERDISTE!..no te das cuenta que eres otra en mi lista, en mi colección?..una mas con quien yo me acosté y punto..nunca has sido ni mi pasado, ni mi presente, ni mi futuro y déjame decirte algo, NUNCA SERES NI MI PASADO, NI MI PRESENTE NI MI FUTURO..no me vuelvas a hablar, ni mirar, ni tocar, ni nada..o sino..te juro que te mato-volvio a decir lo ultimo con la voz serena, y sus facciones antes contraídas por el odio, volvieron a adoptar inexpresión_

_  
-Draco, todo esto lo hice porque te..-comenzó a decir Pansy lloriqueando_

_-amo?-exclamo el chico con sarcasmo- tu no me amas, tu estas obsesionada conmigo, el amor no es para nosotros, nosotros no amamos..solo nos amamos a nosotros mismos..ahora andate que no te quiero ver, andate antes de que me arrepienta de no matarte- y ante esta frase Pansy Parkinson con el corazon destruido se paro y se fue llorando de dolor, saliendo de su pequeño cuerpo, un clamor angustiante y pavoroso ante la terrible oscuridad que los embargaba, dejando al chico solo.. _

_-Ella tuvo lo merecido, tuvo todo lo merecido..cuanto la detesto..la traición nunca la perdono..pero tratandose de ella no la mataría..pero si yo alguna vez entregara mi ser, mi todo, mi nada y me traicionaran..mataria ante ese tipo de traición..sera mejor quevaya a caminar, estoy cansado de ver parejas, corazones, y gente..quiero estar solo..en verdad pensándolo mejor..siempre he estado solo..en un lugar lleno de gente estoy solo igual, mi alma es oscura y sola, al igual que todo lo que esta relacionado conmigo..que oscura, solitaria y hermosa se ve la luna reflejada en el lago-pensó el chico al mirar la luna como se reflejaba en el lago- así soy yo..como la luna..se podría decir-pensó el chico esbozando una sonrisa amarga..cuando de repente escucho una voz clara, profunda y llena de dolor, un dolor agudo y terrible, el peor de todos.. _

_-"ES LA HORA DE PARTIR, LA DURA Y FRIA HORA, ESTRELLAS FRIAS, EMIGRAN NEGROS PAJAROS. ES LA HORA DE PARTIR, ES LA HORA DE PARTIR" ( sacado de la obra de teatro "ESO", escrita por unos amigos) -grito una voz desde la oscuridad, rompiendo con el silencio del lago..y acto seguido se escucho un cuerpo caer a las aguas congeladas del lago.. _

_Draco Malfoy sintió un escalofrio recorrer su espalda, un temor claro y profundo, que lo dejo paralizado..esa había sido la voz de …_

_Hermione Granger.._

…………………

………………

……………

…………

………

……

……

…

…

…

_**FIN CAPÍTULO**_

_**Hola chicas como están? Espero que muy bien. Actualize rápido esta vez, jeje, pero en fin no es un capítulo muy largo, pero sí bastante intenso, en fin voy a actualizar la próxima semana sí o sí, ya que quiero dejarles la mayor cantidad de ff antes de irme a construír casas, que son como 10 días. Bueno espero que les vaya bien, y muchas gracias por sus rr, pro favor les ruego que si alguién sabe como se responden los rr, o sea el nuevo método que me diga, que no se que hacer. Bueno besos y cuídense mucho, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, jeje por fin Parkinson tiene su merecido. Muchos besos y dejen RR porfa!**_

_**Atte**_

_**Nacha**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS PARA:**_

_**-Malfoy te amo**_

_**-Terry Moon**_

_**-Shingryu Inamuza**_

_**-Sofia**_

_**-Sigma Artemisa**_

_**-Darla Asakura**_

_**-Luna felton**_

_**-Kandelaski**_

_**-Cote Malfoy**_

_**-Iris Warren**_

_**-Miki Mansura**_

_**-Sora angel**_

_**-Susan Evans**_

_**-Yoko**_

_**-Bewitching Mia Malfoy Errelot**_

_**-Zora**_

_**-Vero- Malfoy**_

_**-Zhora**_

_**-Momiji**_

__

_**-Becky**_

_**-Tefy**_

_**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, NOS VEMOS!**_


	15. Decisiones

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a la vasta imaginación de J.K Rowling_

0

0

**Devuélveme la vida**

0

0

15. Decisiones

0

0

_Draco se quedo estático, sentía como la sangre se le enfriaba, y centro sus fríos ojos grises en el lago, y pudo ver para su horror, que un cuerpo había caído en el, y que en ese momento no salía a la superficie..el agua estaba congelada lo que dificultaría que Hermione pudiese respirar..lo que la haría morir mas rápido.._

_La luna observaba la escena ajena al terror del chico, y a la desesperación de Hermione, era una fría espectadora, sola en su propia y fría soledad, mirando como una vida era sustraída de un cuerpo joven y débil.._

_  
El chico, sin pensarlo dos veces, y sin estar seguro si había sido Hermione Granger la que se había lanzado al agua, y sin impórtale se lanzo el frío, se quito la túnica salvajemente, se saco los zapatos, y se lanzo a salvar a la muchacha que tanto odiaba.._

_  
-Solo espero que no se me aparezca ese calamar..porque si salvo a Granger y me ataca esa cosa, la mato yo, por hacerme hace esta tontera..-penso el chico mientras nadaba, con mas y mas fuerza hacia el lugar donde había visto el cuerpo caer_

_Y de repente la vio. Pudo ver a la chica hundiéndose en el agua sin tregua, hasta desaparecer para horror del rubio. El chico nado con velocidad y presteza donde la chica se había hundido_

_-Qué locura insigne llevo a la chica a querer morir así? tanta era su desesperación? tan grande su dolor?..y lo peor, es que todo causado por la venganza y maldad de una chiquilla que la odiaba..me impresiona de gran forma como una vida puede ser destruida por un plan tan malévolo y frió como el que ideo Pansy...-pensaba el chico mientras nadaba hacia Hermione_

_Se sumergió en las aguas del lago, y comenzó a bucear buscando el cuerpo de la chica que había desaparecido entre la negrura de las aguas del lago cuando de repente vio el cuerpo blanco de la chica..Draco nado con furia hacia el, pero el agua fría le apuñalaba la piel y le asfixiaba los pulmones, no lo dejaban respirar y sentía que su cerebro comenzaba a actuar con lentitud por la falta de aire..Nunca en su vida había deseado tanto respirar aire..pero no se iba a rendir, sabia que si volvía tomar aire perdería ese rastro blanco y la chica abría muerto, desaparecido para siempre, como todos los muertos de la tierra, caería en el olvido.._

_Finalmente el chico pudo tomar a la muchacha con fuerza entre sus brazos, y con desesperación, comenzó a patalear con furia hacia la superficie..una pelea contra la _

_muerte..contra el tiempo..Cuando su cabeza rompió la superficie..se sintió lleno de vida..lleno de esperanzas..El estaba vivo..había logrado recuperar al cuerpo de la chica..pero la pregunta era si había llegado a tiempo_

_Al llegar a la orilla, subió el cuerpo de la chica, con brusquedad sin importarle el estado de ella, y se tiro contra el prado..y respiro..se sentía vivo, a pesar de las bajas temperaturas.. _

_-Lo mas seguro que agarre un resfrió, y todo por ti Granger-dijo el chico sentándose en el pasto, mirando el cuerpo de la chica que seguía pálido, y con los labios morados..pero respiraba..respiraba..Hermione Granger respiraba.. _

_-Nunca pensé que me aliviaría tanto de que estuvieras viva-susurro el chico poniendo uno de sus blancos y finos dedos en la yugular de la chica- Mierda!-exclamo el chico.- el pulso esta demasiado débil..es mejor que la lleve a enfermería.. o si no moriría..rayos que le inventare a Pomprey?- y tomando a la chica en sus fuertes brazos, cubriéndola en su capa, llevándosela hacia el castillo..lo peor había pasado_

_Draco Malfoy cargaba el cuerpo helado e inerte de Hermione Granger por los fríos y desiertos pasillos de Hogwarts..La chica estaba adquiriendo un color morado, se veía que su vida no estaba completamente salvada, que las tinieblas se estaban apoderando de su delicado y débil cuerpo, cual no era capaz de luchar contra el frío, por el debilitamiento que había sufrido durante los meses anteriores..las tinieblas no descansarían hasta llevársela..y el..Draco Malfoy no podía permitirlo..ya que toda culpa recaería en el, ya que el fue uno de los peones de Parkinson en la misión de destruirle la vida de la chica..y tampoco podía dejarla morir, por una extraña razón que hasta el mismo no sabía descifrar_

_-Vamos Granger, no me has esto por la misma mierda!-susurraba el chico al cuerpo inerte de la chica mientras avanzaban en dirección a la enfermería- solo tengo que tocar la puerta de la enfermería y salir corriendo, así de simple, o sino tendría un gran altercado..que me complicas la vida Granger..no sabes cuanto te desteto ahora..-pensó el chico, pero al ver la cara de la chica con una expresión de dolor en sus facciones y unos gestos a pesar de su edad con rasgos infantiles y no pudo evitar sentir algo_

_sentir pena por la chica?_

_No_

_Él, un Malfoy, no sentía, ni mucho menos pena, solo sentía odio, frialdad, destrucción, y afán para generar caos..Solo sabía que ella le provocaba algo, y no sabía si le gustaba o no lo que ella le hacía "sentir"_

_-Rayos! como no lo pensé antes-grito el chico con furia mientras pateaba el suelo- Pomfrey debería estar en la fiesta, no va a llegar hasta mucho rato mas, y si dejo a la sangre sucia en el pasillo, se va a morir..y eso resultaría un grave altercado para mi y los de mi casa, ya que seriamos los principales culpables..porque demonios me haces todo tan complicado!-grito el chico haciendo presión en los brazos de la chica para ver si reaccionaba, pero no había caso, su respiración estaba cada vez mas entrecortada, y sus labios morados mas que nunca..tenia que hacer algo, o sino Hermione Granger iba a morir ahí en sus brazos..- uff! no me queda opción, ya se donde te llevare maldita.. y diciendo esto, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la dirección contraria, hacia las mazmorras.._

………………

……………

…………

………

……

……

…

…

_Si esto es estar muerta..es como jamás me lo hubiese imaginado..-pensó una voz mientras abría los ojos y se encontraba en la profundidad de la oscuridad- si esto es la muerte jamás me hubiese imaginado que seria ..tan real..todo tan físico..yo pensaba que la muerte, el estado del alma después de abandonar el cuerpo, era algo sustancial, fuera de lo material..y acá estoy sintiendo contacto con algo suave..me siento cubierta..y tengo un poco de calor..no es que acaso en la muerte uno no sentía los cambios físicos?..no es que la materia era suprimida del todo?..la muerte me la imaginaba, así, oscura, yo me imaginaba en la plena y completa oscuridad, esto es como yo lo pensaba, pero jamás me hubiese imaginado que la muerte..era tan física..algo no andaba bien..nada de bien..algo no había salido según sus planes..-pensó la chic comenzando a sentir una opresión en el pecho, que iba aumentando por segundo- si..algo no había salido bien..alguien fastidio mis planes..no puedo estar muerta..la única forma es ver mis latidos-pensó la chica-solo tengo que mover mis dedos, hacia mi cuello, y si siento mis latidos..no estoy muerta..estoy viva..y todos mis sueños de muerte..se vieron frustrados..como todos.._

_  
La chica se llevo con delicadeza y temor, la mano, hacia el cuello, ese trayecto entre su mano apoyado en la tersa suavidad de unas sabanas, hasta su cuello, se hizo eterno, ese viaje de apenas 5 segundos..se hicieron 5 minutos..y esos 5 minutos..5 horas y asi sucesivamente..y así pudo sentir uno de sus flacos, largos y fríos dedos, tocar su calido y delicado cuello..y ahí estaba..su corazón..latiendo con debilidad..pero latiendo..vivo..a pesar de su debilidad, y su falta de energía..ella Hermione Granger..estaba viva..sola..en la oscuridad, en un lugar sin nombre.._

_-TU!-grito Hermione ahora con furia, y se acerco hacia el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy que en ese momento estaba abriendo las cortinas de la pieza, dejando que la luz de luna entrase por la ventana, dándole un aire más tétrico a la situación.. _

_-Si yo Granger, fui yo..-susurro el chico con malicia, dando vuelta a su esbelta figura y fijando sus fríos e inexpresivos ojos en los ojos cargados de ira de la chica, la boca del chico dibujaba una sádica sonrisa, que hacia ser más maligna la escena que se presenciaba ante los ojos de Hermione _

_-Y dime donde rayos estoy Malfoy?-grito la chica mientras caminaba vacilante hacia la ventana donde se encontraba el chico, con intención de matarlo, aunque le costara la vida, aunque en verdad a ella en esos momentos prefería morir en las manos de Malfoy, que tirandose a un lago _

_-Oh veras mi querido "tesoro", tu estas, en la sala común de Slytherin- replico con un tono de total naturalidad como lo que el le estuviese diciendo fuese de lo más natural, pero sus fríos oscuros señalaban todo lo contrario _

_-que..que..QUE!-grito incrédula y con más furia, ahora lo entendía todo..Draco Malfoy quería matarla el mismo, talvez para vengarse todavía más sobre lo del trato y de Samantha, todavía creyendo que ella era la traidora..o talvez la iba a matar para que Lucius, su padre se sintiera orgulloso de su hijo, al ser capas de matar a la espía de Dumbledore, entre los mortífagos..de cualquier forma..-pensó la chica- no saldré viva de aquí.. _

_-No Granger..-susurro el chico peligrosamente acercándose a la chica- No..-susurro lleno de malicia- quedándose parado al frente de la chica, mirándola con una maldad indescriptible, a pesar de su tono sereno, ella sabía que estaba en serios problemas _

_La distancia entre los dos cuerpos era ínfima, la altura de Draco, su porte, elegancia y majestuosidad se veían acrecentados, al estar parado frente al débil cuerpo de Hermione..y _

_el factor de que la Luna iluminara su rostro, dándole una parte de este luz, y en el otro sombra, lo hacia verse especialmente siniestro..y en verdad el era así..era como una cara que era iluminada por la luz de la luna, y también absorbida por la oscuridad de la noche.._

_Quien era Draco Malfoy?..la parte conocida de el, no era muy difícil de nombrar, heredero de una belleza superior, orgulloso, presuntuoso, poderoso, cruel, frío, intimidante..pero la otra cara? como era la otra cara de Darco Malfoy? la que no estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna..podía ser más oscuro y malvado de lo que parecía?..- Si- pensó Hermione al mirar al chico directo a los ojos, sin bajar la cabeza, a pesar de todo lo sufrido, ella poseía algo que nadie se lo iba a quitar, ni siquiera con la muerte, su orgullo- el no es un atisbo de la oscuridad que demuestra ser..el es la Oscuridad_

_  
-No Granger..-susurro sádicamente, su cara no mostraba ninguna expresión, y tocando la pálida cara de la chica con uno de sus largos pálidos dedos,la mejilla de la chica- Hoy no te voi a matar..todavía no..solo quiero que sepas..que en el momento que mueras vas a estar pensando en mi..quiero que sepas que yo voy a ser tu pesadilla mientras vivas.._

_-Matame entonces-dijo Hermione entrecortadamente, ya que le faltaba aire, había vivido emociones muy fuertes durante las últimas horas- no quiero seguir con este suplicio_

_-No..no pequeña sangre sucia..tu todavía no vas a morir..yo decido cuando-dijo con voz peligrosa- yo decido cuando..que no se te olvide- y terminando de decir esto Hermione sintió que el aire le faltaba, cayendo inconsciente los brazos del Slytherin.._

_El estaba confundido..si estaba muy confundido..y la respuesta del porque de su confusión yacía en sus brazos inconsciente..la criatura más odiada por el..la que estaba en sus brazos..Hermione Granger lo tenía confundido..confuso..pero de que?..no era atracción física ni nada por el estilo, ya que el no se fijaría nunca en una sangre sucia como ella, y eso el lo sabía de seguro, lo tenía confundido, en un sentido más existencialista, algo más filosófico..ella lo hacia cuestionarse cosas que el si se había cuestionado..pero con el paso de los años su corazón se había endurecido y oscurecido, y había dejado de sentir..cosas buenas_

_  
Ella lo confundía, ella le asía pensar el porque de muchas cosas, como porque una muchacha siempre tan fuerte, siempre tan orgullosa, siempre tan indiferente a lo que los demás pensaran de ella, tan fuerte, tan valiente, y leal, estaba ahí muriendo en sus brazos..Que rayos provoco que la chica se fuera debilitando hasta el punto de perder las ganas de vivir? que energía maligna había absorbido su alma, tan pura?_

_  
-No, la muerte de Krum y que sus amigos la hayan abandonado, gatillo esto, gatillo el estado en que ella se encuentra ella, fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, pero no..esto viene de antes, mucho antes..la sangre sucia venía sufriendo desde hace meses, desde hace años, y esto la consumía lenta y dolorosamente, y el día menos pensado la vida le paso la cuenta, el hecho de que ella fuese tan valiente por tantos años, por tantos meses, le paso la cuenta, ella era una bomba de tiempo, que en cualquier momento estallaría, y le causaría una caída fuerte, dura bañándola en la oscuridad..si Hermione Granger había sido tragada por la oscuridad-pensó el chico mientras tomaba el cuerpo de la chica con facilidad, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la pieza, saliendo de ella, con la chica cubierta por su túnica negra, mientras atravesaba la sala común, cual estaba desierta- Gracias a Dios que todos estaban todos todavía en la fiesta, tenía que ser cauto en llevar a Granger por los pasillos del colegio, mejor le aplico un hechizo de invisibilidad temporal_

_-__**Invisibilus!**__-susurro el chico apuntando con su varita al cuerpo delgado y pálido de Hermione que parecía sin vida en esos minutos- Bueno, esto va a resultar más fácil de lo que creía, pero tu Granger me confundes..eso es lo que me complica..tu me confundes..tu me haces cuestionarme cosas..preguntas que se habían quedado sepultadas en mi alma y que no tenían por que haber salido..tu las estas saliendo salir..no puede seguir esto..no puede..no puedo sentir..me debilita..me aleja de mi misión de vida, me aleja del orgullo de _

_mi padre, me aleja del porque nací..para asesinar..para pelear por una causa..la causa de los Malfoys, la causa de Voldemort.._

_pero porque debo seguirlo? _

_acaso alguna vez fui lo suficientemente libre para haber cambiado de camino?_

_puedo cambiar ahora? _

_MI CAMINO YA ESTA TOMADO?_

_-comenzó a preguntarse la mente confusa y desesperada de Draco, pero su cara no mostraba que dentro de el, dentro del inexpresable Draco Malfoy se estaba desatando una lucha moral, una lucha existencial.. _

_-Sabes Draco-pensó el chico al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor- cállate!-grito para su interior-no pienses en sentimientos, no te cuestiones cosas que no tienen solución ni respuesta, el sacrificio esta echo, tu naciste para eso..este bien..o mal..pero por que me cuestiono todo esto..yo nací para ser mortífago, y eso fui, soy y seré..lo llevare conmigo..es mi honor..mi orgullo..- _

_-Bueno bueno Draco, para ahora y piensa..ha verdad! que estúpidos son los Gryffindor, no tienen ningún mínimo de seguridad..eso les va a costar caro..ya van a saber por que..bueno ahora __**Fantasius!**__-grito el rubio, mientras su cuerpo se rodeaba de una luz gris, que le daba una imagen de fantasma- perfecto, es por eso que amo la magia negra, perfecta para cada momento-susurro el chico con malicia mientras atravesaba el cuadro de la dama gorda, y entraba con el cuerpo inerte de Hermione a la sala común de Gryffindor.. _

_-Bien-se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba por la sala común de Gryffindor, ninguno de ellos estaba allí, todavía debían estar en la fiesta, si era temprano, las 2 de la mañana- debe estar por terminar la fiesta mejor hago esto rápido- y diciendo esto corrió por las escaleras de las chicas hacia la pieza de las chicas de sexto curso, al entrar se encontró con una gran sorpresa- Rayos no puedo creer esto..que asco-pensó el chico mientras caminaba por la pieza, cual era de un color rojo, cálido, que daba una sensación de hogar, muy confortable, pero a Draco le daba nauseas- esto me da asco..bueno bueno Granger, cual será tu cama..-se dijo el chico mientras caminaba entre las camas, y se encontró de repente con un escritorio con una foto de una chica muy bonita, se acerco para observarlo mejor y se quedo boquiabierto al ver quien era.. _

_-Granger-susurro al ver la foto, la chica estaba tirada en el pasto, su pelo castaño brillaba con la luz del sol, y estaba esparcido por el pasto..su cara estaba sonrojada y en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa, en esos preciosos y carnosos labios rojos..que hacían un contraste maravilloso con su piel un poco pálida, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran sus ojos color miel, llenos de vida, brillando de felicidad- ese debió ser un día feliz para ti, Granger, no?-le dijo al cuerpo inerte de Hermione, que ahora había vuelto a su estado normal- lástima que ahora eres tan solo una sombra gris, de lo que eras..ahora pareces estar muerta en vida..-dijo el chico mirando a a la chica con compasión? pena?..decidió no seguir pensando en ella y menos mírala, y sin ningún cuidado la tiro en su cama, la tapo con un chal que había sobre la cama, y se fue.. _

_Dejando sola a la chica en la oscuridad, quedándose el solo..sumido en su propia oscuridad, donde no había cabida para la luz.._

………………

…………

…………

………

……

……

…

…

_Hermione se despertó abruptamente, sumida en la oscuridad de la noche..donde estaba? lo único que recordaba fue la discusión que sostuvo con Malfoy, la gran discusión..a donde había estado?-se preguntaba su mente confusa- y de repente recordó..si había estado en una pieza de la casa de Slytherin, y Malfoy, el estúpido de Malfoy la había salvado de su intento de suicidio, en su intento de acabar con su vida..el que le había provocado todo, el que había provocado el gatillamiento de tantas cosas, la había salvado..pero porque?..ahora ella le debía la vida a el..era un pacto de magos..ella le debía la vida a Draco Malfoy.. _

_-Esto parece película de terror-susurro la chica abrazando sus piernas, mientras se sentaba en la cama-esto no puede estar pasando, esto debe ser un sueño, ESTO NO PUEDE SER MI REALIDAD, cuanto daría por que todo esto fuera un sueño! o mejor dicho una pesadilla, como deje que las cosas llegaran a este punto? cuando Hermione Granger se hundió y cayo en el llanto, en vez de seguir luchando? CUANDO PERDIO LAS GANAS DE VIVIR? CUANDO PERDIO SU HONOR Y ORGULLO, Y CAYÓ EN VICTIMIZARSE!..-se preguntaba la chica con angustia mientras sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos, para mitigar aunque sea un poco el dolor que sentía en su alma, su alma, su alma..-como había caído tan bajo, al jugar el papel de la victima? COMO?..-se grito la chica con rabia al interior de su mente, en esta se estaba desatando la peor de las peleas, donde una u otra parte de las ideologías iba a vencer..el de seguir luchando, cuando ya todo era oscuridad y la esperanza era un bien nulo..o caer en el abismo, dejar de luchar, y morir en un silencio.._

_-CUAL CAMINO ELIGIRAS HERMIONE GRANGER?-se grito la chica, mientras hacia mayor presión en las manos, y el dolor de su pecho iba incrementándose por milésimas de segundos.._

_  
-Que paso?..como una amistad cuidada por tantos años se vino a romper por una maldad? es que acaso el amor no es más poderoso como el odio? ambos sentimientos son hermanos-se decía la chica a si misma- cuida el primero, por que o sino el segundo surgirá, y te aniquilará, y causara caos en tu vida y en los que te rodean..acaso en mi, gano el odio?-susurro la chica, cuando una idea cayo por su cabeza..- Si eso voy a hacer-susurro la chica, mientras sonreía con tristeza, mientras se paraba de la cama, y descubrió que estaba en Gryffindor, al ver los cuerpos de las chicas en la cama.._

_Camino hacia una silla, y comenzó a buscar algo con afanosa angustia, con un ímpetu furioso..comenzó a buscar entre sus túnicas, y la descubrió..su varita..  
Se puso una túnica negra, y mirando el reloj, descubrió la hora.._

_  
-5:30 de la mañana, bien, nadie estará despierto en el colegio, así que puedo actuar..Esta es la última vez que lo intento...si algo me detiene..si alguien me detiene..desistiré en esta loca idea..y peleare..por ahora no se me ocurre nada mejor..-me mato, o me matan-pensó la chica al recordar la voz de Draco Malfoy diciéndole que el se encargaría de matarla y que el juego se acabaría cuando el quisiera- vaya vaya decepción que te vas a pegar mañana Draco Malfoy -pensó la chica con malicia y tristeza a la vez- me gustaría estar viva mañana para ver tu cara cuando te enteres que perdiste, y que en ti, mi vida no depende.._

_  
Y con estos últimos pensamientos, salio de la pieza sigilosamente..con un solo destino..la torre de Astronomía.._

_Hermione salio de la sala común lo más silenciosa que pudo, y en verdad no le costo mucho esfuerzo, todos estaban inconscientes del sueño que tenían, después de todo la mayoría se había emborrachado como hubiesen querido..asi que no había problema nadie en su casa se daría cuenta que ella estaba saliendo.._

_  
-Y apuesto que mañana nadie se dará cuenta que Hemrione Granger no esta en su cama..a la hora de almuerzo..o mejor dicho días mas tarde se darían cuenta que falto, y ahí recién buscarían mi cuerpo, y después que encuentren mi cuerpo, no van a entender por que lo hice, a excepción de Potter y Weasley, y Malfoy..si es que..si es que- penso la chica mientras se movía por los pasillos de Hogwarts lo más rápido posible, quería terminar con todo, quería dejar de pensar, quería dejar de sentir, dejar de sufrir, dejar de ser ella..solo quería desaparecer..nada más..nada más.. _

_Pero ella ignoraba que el dejar de ser, el dejar de vivir, el de desaparecer causaría más dolor del imaginado.._

_-Bien acá estamos-susurro la castaña, mientras se encontró con las escaleras que la llevarían a su destino fatal, pero bueno ella solo iba a cumplir con lo que el destino hacia que ella hiciera, ella era un peón del destino, un títere, que era movido por algo mil veces superior a ella, el destino, este movía los cordeles, las acciones, todo..y ella solo podía acatar, no podía escapar de el, la superaba con creces..y si ella estaba ahí ahora era por que el destino lo quería y ella no tenía más opción que acatar.._

_Acatar.._

_La libertad no existía para ella..en su mundo..en el mundo de Hermione Granger la palabra libertad, era una utopía algo lejano, algo imposible..un sueño.. _

_-Bueno Hermione, acá estas, solo sube..y todo habrá terminado- dijo una voz en su mente, y comenzó a subir los escalones con una ansiedad que desbordaba de la cordura, con una ansiedad casi enfermiza_

_Ella subía las escaleras como autómata, algo la empujaba a que siguiera subiendo..y de repente comenzó a sentir que la vida de ella se paseaba por su mente, como en una sesión intensiva de Flash- Back, donde por cada escalón que daba, una imagen de su vida se presentaba ante la mente de la chica.. y ya solo quedaban 5 escalones para llegar a la meta, para llegar al fin.._

_5..sus padres le regalaban su primera cadenita, para su cumpleaños a los 10 años, ambos la miraban sonrientes, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, y le sonreían de una forma que nadie jamás sería capas de sonreírle así, una sonrisa plena y hermosa, llena de amor..- esto provoco que una lágrima cayese por el pálido rostro de la chica _

_4..Cuando Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, los chicos que más detestaba de Gryffindor estaban ahí salvándole la vida, en el baño de las chicas cuando un troll de las cavernas casi le quitan la vida..una imagen de Harry tendiéndole la mano, y preguntándole si estaba bien, mientras Ron un poco más atrás le sonreía con complicidad..-tan lindos recuerdos..porque todo tuvo que terminar así?-pensó la chica mientras un par de lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas..lágrimas de recuerdos.. _

_3..Cuando ella fue atacada en 6xto año por Voldemort, y sus mortífagos, una noche en vacaciones de Pascua, cuando estuvo al borde de la muerte, y pudo verla con sus propios ojos, terrible..y como Ron levantaba su cuerpo moribundo, en la mitad del ataque y se la llevaba a un lugar a salvo, mientras arriesgaba su vida, mientras Harry cubría a Ron, para que el pudiera escapar ileso, con ella para que la llevaran a un hospital con urgencia, ya que su estado era peligroso..-ellos arriesgaron su vida por mi, y yo también por ellos, solo que por un método indirecto lo hice yo..Dios cuanto más debo pagar por esto?-se decía la chica mientras iba a subir a el penúltimo escalón, cuando ya no podía reprimir más las lagrimas_

_  
2..Cuando ella volvió de San Mungos, un día antes que finalizara el curso, cuando caminaba ella con Harry y Ron, a las orillas del lago, y conversaban alegremente, y Ron no paraba de abrazarla preocupado por su salud y debilidad, y cuando Harry les confeso el terrible secreto de la profecía y que el debía morir o matar a Voldemort..todo tan complicado, y el se quería alejar de ellos para que no sufrieran..Estaba dispuesto a dejar la poca alegría que le quedaba para protegerlos, y ahí mismo sellaron una promesa irrompible, donde decían que su amistad duraría por siempre..y que nada ni nadie..ni la muerte iba a romperla..- como todo cambiaba-..decía la chica frunciendo el ceño, y ahora llorando más que antes.._

_  
1..Viktor Krum salvándole la vida a ella en el bosque, ante el ataque de Lucius Malfoy, ante el terrible ataque asesino, que iba a terminar con su vida, pero Viktor, por amor se ofreció a salvarla..a dar todo lo que tenía por ella, y cuando le dijo que ella debía vivir, a pesar de todo, a pesar de las dificultades que se viniesen, ella tenía que vivir..el sentir como los latidos del chico iban disminuyendo hasta desaparecer..y todo por ella..la promesa que le hizo a Alena, la madre de Viktor de vivir..que la vida que Viktor le había regalado la iba a usar para el bien, y que iba a ser fuerte- y ahí estaba ella rompiendo promesas, quitándose una vida que no le permanecía.._

_  
Y llego, camino trémulamente hacia el bacón de la torre, podía ver la noche fría y estrellada, la luna sola, testigo de tanta tragedia, y de la muerte de tantos..y alli estaba siendo expectante del fin de la vida de Hermione Granger..allí estaba ella.._

_Destruyendo toda una vida..sin saber que su muerte causaría el colapso de tanta gente que la rodeaba.._

_Es increíble como la libertad de una persona al quitarse la vida, puede puede limitar la vida y la libertad de tantos, destruír la vida de tantos...y Hermione Granger no era conciente del daño que causaría_

_Hermione Granger no sedaba cuenta de que ella era libre..y que no había ningún destino que la predestinaba a morir de esa forma.. _

_Se paro en el balcón y miro hacia bajo y vio la altura que había entre su cuerpo y el suelo, cientos de metros..ahora si moriría..y ya no había vuelta atrás, esta era su ultima gran decisión, después ya no habría mas, su ultima elección..y después solo oscuridad.. _

_-Bueno hasta aquí llego la vida de Hermione Granger..- dijo con tristeza, mas se detuvo_

_Algo la hizo detenerse antes de lanzarse al oscuro vacío, y de repente algo cambio en ella, si algo cambio, ella...ella Hermione Granger estaba decidiendo..si ella estaba decidiendo..no era el destino la que la hizo elegir ser parte de la Orden.. ella quiso, el destino no fue quien le provocó estar ahí a punto de quitarse la vida.._

_Ella había optado por no seguir peleando..ella había elegido libremente suicidarse..entonces, podía optar por la vida?_

_Sí_

_Hermione Granger al darse cuenta que no estaba predestinada a morir de esa terrible forma, y que podía cambiar su vida en el estado en que ella se encontraba, provocó en ella algo cercano a la alegría. Podía vivir, podía optar por la vida! Debía luchar, no rendirse, no todo estaba perdido.._

_Al quitarse la vida se estaba rindiendo..estaba aniquilando toda posibilidad de salir adelante..Tenía que pelear..la Vida era lucha_

_Hermione se giro con cuidado para salir de donde se encontraba, más no pudo continuar ya que la puerta se abrió bruscamente haciéndola perder el equilibrio _

_-QUE RAYOS HACES?-grito una voz fría y cargada de ira, provocando este grito que la chica cayese hacia la oscuridad_

_**FIN CAPÍTULO**_

………………

……………

………

……

…

…

_**Hola como están? Espero que muy bien pues. Bueno les cuento que me entregaron los puntajes de la PSU, jeje me fue muy normal, ni excelente ni mal, así que no se preocupen, ahora estoy postulando para Bachillerato en humanidades, derecho y filosofía en las universidades estatales, y derecho en una privada,que ya quede jeje gracias a Dios, pero en fin ahora tengo que ver el 27 si me aceptan en las estatales, ojala que Dios lo quiera así, pero si no es así, será, igual es buena la privada en que entraría jeje. Bueno les cuento también que me ha ido bastante bien en este tiempo, pero ha sido bastante agotador, ya que como es final de año, todos están como con más cosas. Bueno este capítulo es algo depresivo, y Hermione realmente toca muy a fondo, pero vemos que ya se están renovando las esperanzas, y Draco por fin se va haciendo más humano, o sea cada vez se muestra como más confundido y disconforme con lo que es y con las intenciones de su padre. Pero bueno ahí veremos que va a seguir pasando, yo antes de irme a construir casas en Enero voy a actualizar otro capítulo, o sea antes del año nuevo tendrán un nuevo capítulo y les cuento en que carrera quedé. Bueno les deseo una muy feliz Navidad a todas ustedes, y que lo pasen muy bien de verdad, que les vaya bien, cuídense!**_

_**Atte**_

_**Nacha**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**_

_**-Kandelaski**_

_**-Malfoy te amo**_

_**-Becky**_

_**-Victoria Riddle**_

_**-Bewitching Mia Malfoy Errelot, gracias por la crítica**_

_**-Sakura Haruno**_

_**-Isa**_

_**-Sofia**_

__

_**-Shingryu Inazuma**_

_**-Sigma Artemisa**_

_**-Iriswarren**_

_**-Terry Moon**_

_**PORFA DEJEN RR! NOS VEMOS!**_

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD!**_


	16. La razón

_Ninguno__ de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a la vasta imaginación de J.K Rowling_

0

0

**Devuélveme la vida**

0

0

16. La razón

0

_Hermione al escuchar esa voz fría y cargada de emoción, cual le atravesó el alma, justo en el momento que había decidido no quitarse la vida, y bajarse del bacón, y seguir luchando, hizo que perdiera el equilibrio..no podía creer los reveces del destino, como ella había creído que todo iba a ser tan fácil? como ella creyó que el destino la iba a liberar, después de tanto sometimiento?..Tenía que ser tonta..el destino no la soltaría con facilidad..y ahí se veía eso.._

_Estaba colgando de la cornisa de la torre de astronomía, a punto de caer, apunto de morir, a la merced de su peor enemigo, Draco Malfoy _

_-Granger, Granger, Granger, que se siente estar colgando?-pregunto el chico con malicia acercandose a la chica, cual a duras penas se podía sostener- acaso pretendías acabar con tu vida después de la advertencia que te hice? yo te dije que esto terminaba cuando yo quería..y tu no has respetado esa regla..Básica..-dijo el chico mientras miraba a Hermione sostenerse con sus débiles manos en el frío muro del balcón, y como su cara denotaba que estaba con todas sus fuerzas tratando subir y no caer _

_  
-No se siente bien! que quieres que te diga Malfoy? has arruinado todo!-gritaba la chica llena de desesperación, pero no daría a conocer a Malfoy su desesperación, sino su voz se limitaba a ponerla indiferente y fría..lo que más que podía en una situación tan descabellada como esa _

_-Esa es mi especialidad, destruir todo lo que planea la sangre sucia mas desagradable del mundo, Granger..-dijo el chico con una sonrisa sádica en su boca- te recuerdo que esto acababa cuando yo quería..y sabes no me gusta que me desobedezcan.. _

_-Eres un patético, asqueroso, psicópata mortífago, Malfoy! andate! déjame tranquila, hurón!-gritaba Hermione desaforada por la ira, aunque sus ojos expresaban real miedo, se sentía caer, sentía que sus manos se resbalaban por el frío muro, y justo cuando había decidido vivir, y dejar de ser una asquerosa victima, venía el destino, el maldito destino, y destruía todas las esperanzas que ella había generado en tan solo unos segundos_

_-Gracias eso es un cumplido!- dijo el chico sonriéndole a la chica con malicia- sabes Granger -dijo el chico tomando las manos de Hermione, cuales ya estaba blancas de la debilidad y ya no podía sostenerse más- no es mi estilo matar a las personas en un estado de debilidad, no voy a matarte en ese estado penoso en que estas..así que te guste o no, te voy a subir- dijo el chico tomando con fuerza los débiles brazos de Hermione subiéndola _

_  
-Y de nuevo el destino- penso Hermione con una mueca irónica mientras era subida por el chico- que ironía, en una noche Draco Malfoy, el hijo de su fatal enemigo, le había salvado la _

_vida dos veces, y ella, no sabía exactamente las razones, del por que..era seguro que el quería que Lucius la matara..todo era tan confuso..-pensaba la chica antes de caer al suelo helado de la torre de astronomía _

_-Bueno bueno Granger, ya son dos por esta noche, no vuelvas a desobedecerme..no te quites la vida..sería espantoso que una Gryffindor se la quitara, que tipo de Gryffindor eres, que no eres valiente ni nada por el estilo, yo siempre pensé sangre sucia, que tu deberías haber estado en Revenclaw..eres brillantemente tonta..inteligente en lo intelectual, casi envidiable para los de tu raza que son simplemente unos limitados, pero con respecto a la inteligencia emocional..-dijo el chico deteniéndose para hacer mayor énfasis a sus palabras, cuales Hermione estaba segura que iban a ser de lo más venenosas- eres un total desequilibrio..Inestable.. _

_-Cállate! Cállate!-grito Hermione con ira en sus ojos, haciendo que estos volviesen a brillar con intensidad- cállate! tu no sabes lo que hablas, tu no entiendes Draco Malfoy, tu jamás has podido sentir que la vida se te escapa y tu no puedes hacer nada..tu nunca has sentido como te desprecian los demás por una confusión y por la venganza de uno de tus peores enemigos, tu nunca estúpido te han refregado la inferioridad de tu sangre y tus orígenes. Yo me he tenido que esforzar el doble! el doble! para demostrar lo contrario, de que soy capaz y no una marginada!- decía entre lágrimas la chica-, tu jamás has sentido como las paredes de tu pieza se achican, se encogen, y que te falta el aire, y que no eres libre, y que el destino ya te tiene una vida y caminos elegidos! tu NUNCA LO HAS SENTIDO, PORQUE TU NO SIENTES!-grito la chica con furia mientras se paraba, y sus ojos color miel brillaban con una ira indescriptible, mientras la luna dibujaba su rostro, y su perfil cual se veía hermosos y perfecto.._

_Sus ojos antes inexpresivos y desentendidos con la vida, ahora brillaban llenos de vida, llenos de vitalidad, la ira le había dado fuerzas a ella, a Hermione Granger para seguir luchando, para seguir peleando, talvez no era la esperanza la que la obligaba a seguir viviendo, si no el echo de querer optar por la libertad!_

_  
Después del discurso de Hermione se produjo un silencio incomodo, ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo se miraban con una intensidad apabullante, sus ojos grises, fríos, y fuertes como el acero, cargados de sentimientos destructivos, mas su cara no demostraba la lucha que se desataba en su interior, su cara seguía inexpresiva, una mascara._

_Los ojos color miel de ella, fuertes, llenos de ira, y de vitalidad, como si una llama ardiese en ellos, volviendo a la vida con todo su esplendor y fuerza _

_-No hables de lo que no sabes, tu no sabes nada de mi Granger- dijo Malfoy tras la batalla de miradas, con voz fría e indiferente, cargadas de una amargura que la chica no paso desapercibido, a pesar de la voz glacial que había empleado el chico, y diciendo esto se fue dejando sola a Hermione _

_-Espera ahí Draco Malfoy! espera ahi!-grito la chica mientras corría detrás del chico, mientras bajaban las escaleras de la torre y se encontraban en el séptimo piso del castillo, cual estaba oscuro y especialmente siniestro_

_  
-Que quieres Granger? quieres decirme que si me conoces?..que yo puedo cambiar? que no soy simplemente el mortífago? Que RAYOS QUIERES GRANGER?-grito el chico con furia mientras se daba vuelta, para hablar cara a cara con la chica, donde se encontró con sus ojos color miel, fuertes y brillantes, con un brillo que antes había perdido, y ahora volvía a tener _

_-NO SE QUE ES LO QUE QUIERO MALFOY, SOLO SE QUE QUIERO ALGO, ALGO ME FALTA, NO SE POR QUE VINE CORRIENDO HACIA TI, NO TENGO IDEA! SOLO SE QUE LO QUE ME FALTA LO TIENES TÚ..- dijo la chica mirando los fríos, indiferentes y glaciales ojos del chico que la miraba con una mirada de interrogante- pero algo, y no se que es ese algo me impulso a venir acá, a seguirte, siento que esta conversación no ha terminado.._

_  
-No sabes lo que dices Granger, no lo sabes..Mira tu! la sabe lo todo esta _

_reconociendo que no sabe nada! pues menos se yo lo que pasa por tu cabeza, creo que eres un pobre muchacha, sin ganas de vivir, sin ganas de resistirse contra el destino..-pero en medio de su discurso Draco había parado de una forma súbita y radical, y su cara antes teñida de ira, y enrojecida por el odio hacia la castaña, cambio radicalmente, transformando la ira en desconcierto..ahora el entendía..ahora el entendía porque había salvado a la castaña, a la gryffindor,por que sentía que solo ella podía entender como se sentía el.._

_-Suena ridículo, pero así es- dijo una voz en la mente perturbada del chico- así es, ella es parecida a mi, esta desesperada, y trata de luchar contra el destino, pero no puede, este le supera, se desoriento, perdiendo un norte, perdiendo el sentido de todo, cayendo en la oscuridad..así soy yo..-pensó el chico tratando de negarse a tal idea- eso es lo que me pasa a mi..soy un ser oscuro, mi corazon es tan negro como la noche sin luna..mi alma esta corrompida por la maldad, y la fatalidad..ella no tiene mi corazón oscuro..pero su alma si fue corrompida por la oscuridad y la fatalidad..su mente estuvo en estos meses en la oscuridad..lo que le diferenciaba de ella en ese sentido es que ella solo ha estado en esa terrible y abrumante oscuridad durante unos meses..y el siempre ha estado en ella..yo, Draco Malfoy, me he vuelto parte de la oscuridad..y ella..mi peor enemiga..es la única que puede entenderme entonces.. Todas esas duras críticas que le hice..todas esas palabras de odio indefinido y de maldad impregnada en cada silaba de las oraciones, eran hacia mi, yo me detesto a mi mismo por no poder luchar contra el destino, por no poder luchar contra mi padre, contra sus intereses, por que yo no pude elegir..todas esas críticas iban hacia mi, hacia mi-pensaba el chico con angustia, y esta se reflejaba en sus ojos grises, pero su cara mantenía una expresión indefinida..inexpresiva_

_  
-Malfoy, Malfoy!-grito Hermione tomándolo de los hombros zarandeándolo con fuerza, aunque por su baja estatura a duras penas podía agarrarle los fuertes y atléticos hombros del chico- Que te pasa? - pero el chico estaba ahí quieto, cata tónico, sin dar señales de vida..en su mente se libraba la peor de las batallas internas, y el resultado de esta..iba a cambiar su vida..para siempre, para toda la eternidad _

_-Ella, es un pequeño reflejo de mi oscuridad..-pensó el chico mientras escrutaba los ojos miles de Hermione que lo miraban con preocupación-pero como puede ser esto? Entonces el no la salvo para matarla después..el no la salvo par que su padre la matara después para que el se sintiese orgulloso de el..no la razón es totalmente distinta, el la salvo por que ella es la única capaz de entenderlo..que irónica la vida..que irónica la vida.._

_- QUE RAYOS ESTAS PENSANDO MALFOY?- grito otra voz en su cabeza- TU NO TIENES SENTIMIENTOS, TU ERES DURO Y FRÍO POR DENTRO, TU NO SIENTES, TU LUCHAS POR LAS IDEAS DE VOLDEMORT, NACISTE PARA ESO, ESE ES TU DESTINO, TU DEBER, LA SANGRE SUCIA NO TE PUEDE INSPIRAR NINGUN SENTIMIENTO, YA QUE TU NO SIENTES, ERES UNA MÁQUINA! PIENSA EN TU PADRE! QUE PENSARÍA DE TI AHORA? SALVASTE LA VIDA DE UNA DE SUS PEORES ENEMIGAS! QUE PENSARÍA AHORA DRACO MALFOY? ..SOLO CAUSAS VERGUENZA..TRAICION..VERGUENZA TRAICION..-gritaba la voz interna sin dejarle tregua a Draco y a sus pensamientos, provocando que el chico cayese en el limite de la locura, cual era tan solo una débil línea..una débil línea separa la locura de la cordura..el bien del mal.. _

_-NOOO!-grito de repente el chico enloquecido por sus voces internas que luchaban sin tregua, mientras daba por terminado su letargo, y como acto automático, tiro su cuerpo contra el débil y pequeño cuerpo de Hermione Granger, contra la pared apresándola fuertemente entre su poderoso cuerpo y la pared, tomando el delicado cuello de la chica con sus manos largas y poderosas, sus dedos rodearon el cuello de la chica como tentáculos, quitándole el aire _

_Hermione no pudo reaccionar ante la acción rápida de Draco Malfoy, y solo se limito a gesticular un insignificante pero poderoso:_

_"Por que Malfoy?".._

_Antes que el chico con su fuerza bestial, y con la cara enloquecida de ira hacia el, comenzo a presionar fuertemente contra el cuello de la chica. La detestaba, ella hacía que se cuestionase toda su oscuridad, su existencia..ella era la razón de por que el comenzaba a cuestionarse su incapacidad y su falta de cobardía al no luchar contra la oscuridad, contra su padre, contra los canones _

_-Tu no quieres hacer esto Malfoy..-susurro la chica mirando por última vez al chico, y cerrando sus ojos, tiernamente, mientras una fina capa de pestañas adornaban su angelical cara, cual estaba a punto de desaparecer para siempre si el chico la seguía estrangulando.._

_Draco Malfoy al ver como el cuerpo iba disminuyendo su fuerza vital, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. No era la solución, el la necesitaba, el necesitaba de Hermione Granger para poder entenderse, para poder salir de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba..Ella no podía morir..y menos en sus manos_

_-Granger- exclamo Draco Malfoy aliviado de ver a Hermione viva y que respiraba cuando la soltó, y la dejo de estrangular- Levántate Granger, te vas a resfriar- dijo el chico cambiando su tono aliviado, por su tono usual de frialdad_

_A Hermione no le causo ninguna impresión, en esos segundos había sobrevivido, _

_en esos segundos se dio cuenta de la importancia de la vida, y no se iba a dejar envenenar por los venenos de Draco Malfoy, el ya no le iba a amargar más la existencia _

_-Gracias "tesoro" por preocuparte, eres una dulzura-dijo Hermione ácidamente parándose, mientras se tocaba su cuello, cual todavía estaba adolorido por el estrangulamiento del chico- casi me matas, y ahora te preocupas si me resfrío o no, estoy anonada, el gran Draco Malfoy se preocupa por alguien, eso es impactante- dijo la chica con una mueca de ironía, sus ojos brillaban por la nueva vida, y por las ganas de vencer, había decidido vivir, pelear_

_-Veo que vuelves a ser la misma, Granger- dijo el chico alzando su ceja con una expresión altiva, demostrando un gran desagrado contra la chica, pero en un lugar muy oculto de su alma, se alegraba que volviera ser la misma Granger de antes, llena de vida, valiente y sobre todo orgullosa e irónica - pero déjame recordarte algo Granger, te salve la vida..a ver tres veces..en una noche, asi que como sabrás eso se paga..estamos conectados- dijo el chico con una mueca de malicia, al ver la cara que ponía Hermione con respecto de la "conexión"_

_-Haber para, para un poco- dijo la chica haciendo un gesto con su mano de impaciencia y para que Malfoy parara de creerse tanto el juego- primero déjame decirte una cosa, cuando yo estaba en la torre, si se, me iba a lanzar de ahi para abajo, te acuerdas que querías que me tirara de la torre, "dulzura", veras me encanto tu consejo y fui para allá, para algo servías Malfoy- añadió con sarcasmo- y bueno estaba por tirarme, cuando de repente me arrepentí, me estaba dando vuelta, pero tu linda y dulce voz, hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, así que tu no me salvaste.._

_  
-Pero yo te sostuve! o sino hubieses caído Granger al abismo- le dijo el chico con ira, y sorprendido ante la rapidez de la chica _

_-Ahh! pero te recuerdo que si tu no hubieses interrumpido, yo no hubiese quedado colgando 150 metros para abajo, no crees Malfoy?-añadió la chica- pero espera hay más.. _

_-Prosigue, nadie te detiene- dijo el chico prendiendo un cigarro, y apoyándose en la pared, mientras sus fríos ojos grises examinaban a la chica _

_-Bueno te recuerdo que hace no más de 5 minutos tu casi me matas estrangulada-dijo la chica pensativa- bueno ya se que me soltaste y eso me "SALVO" la vida, pero no como fuiste tú el que casi me causo la muerte, no cuenta... _

_-Ya, ya, tiene algo de lógica lo que has dicho, pero eso no significa que razón..-dijo el chico sonriéndole a la chica con una mueca de sarcasmo- pero veras Granger que me puedes decir del lago?..me dirás ahora que yo te empuje? me dirás ahora que fue el fantasma de tu Viktor Krum quién vino a salvarte, dime Granger, acá no puedes excusarte.. _

_Hermione se quedo petrificada, Draco Malfoy había dado en el clavo, tenía razón, mucha razón, ella había salvado, pero el fue el causante que en todos esos meses ella haya estado así, revelando su secreto a sus amigos, lo que dio a hincapié a que se descubriera el secreto de su venda..que ella era una mortífaga _

_-Malfoy antes de responderte eso, tienes un cigarro?-pregunto la chica con altivez, no se iba a dejar doblegar ni dominar por el chico jamás, y así mientras prendía el cigarro podía pensar con mayor claridad _

_-Así que el ratón de biblioteca, y la sabelotodo más insufrible de Hogwarts fuma, mira tu? Quien lo hubiese creído?_

_  
-Me das uno o no Malfoy?-dijo la chica con pesadez y tratando de controlarse _

_-Veras te falta algo Granger, veras una palabra mágica, y no se si la conoces pero se llama "Por favor"-dijo el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su cara_

_-Uff esta bien Malfoy, esta bien, "Por favor" Draco Malfoy me das un cigarro?- dijo la chica con desgana, alzando sus ojos castaños llenos de ira hacia los fríos e indiferentes pero divertidos ojos del chico _

_-Así me gusta Granger, ahora si te doy uno- dijo el chico sacando una cajetilla llena de cigarros- Ahh! pero antes mi dulce sangre sucia, tienes que decirme la otra palabra mágica- dijo el chico con voz triunfante- o si no te doy ningún cigarro, sabes Granger la educación es muy importante ..-dijo burlonamente _

_-Que te gusta molestar Malfoy, ya te pedí por favor que te importa a ti darme el desgraciado cigarro, sin tener que decirte gracias!- dijo la chica ofendida y humillada _

_-Bueno bueno Granger, entonces este desgraciado cigarro se guarda..-dijo el chico sonriendo con maldad mientras guardaba los cigarros _

_-No! No espera!- le dijo la chica- tu ganas Malfoy, te voy a dar las gracias por el cigarro- dijo sonriendo con malicia- encantada te lo digo _

_-Bien Granger así me gusta- dijo el chico sonriendo maliciosamente mientras extendía un cigarro donde estaba Hermione, tomando esta la colilla del cigarro, más bien el chico no soltó la punta- Bueno ahora es donde debes darme las gracias Granger- dijo el chico con sarcasmo _

_-Merci !-le dijo la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, ni al caso le decía a Draco Malfoy gracias, a parte el no entendería lo que le dijo ella, lo más seguro que ahora el chico herviría de ira, herviría de rabia-pensó la chica _

_Pero para su sorpresa Draco Malfoy, no estallo en ira, ni nada por el estilo, sus ojos grises se abrieron de sorpresa, y sonrieron con malicia y divertidos, jamás pensó el, que la castaña fuera tan terca y que no quisiese ser vencida por su enemigo, eso le provocaba, y no le desagradaba del todo.. _

_-Remercier!- dijo el chico soltando el cigarro, dejando a Hermione totalmente sorprendida y enojada- Jaja Granger no pongas esa cara tu no eres la única que habla francés acá, mi bisabuela es francesa..así que burlarte de mí en esa forma..no te sirvió- y diciendo estallo riéndose de una forma fría que para los oídos de Hermione era veneno _

_-Maldito- susurro Hermione mientras prendía el cigarro con la varita _

_-Si si seré un maldito, pero tu eres una sangre sucia, lo que vendría siendo peor, pero bueno no vamos a hablar de sangre, por lo menos no en estos 5 minutos, en donde tu me tienes que explicar por que en el lago yo no te salve la vida..-dijo el chico sonriendo con sadismo _

_-Bueno, bueno- comenzó a decir la chica mientras botaba el humo por la boca con lentitud, tratando de pensar rápidamente, para no darle la razón a Malfoy, cuando una idea se ilumino en su cabeza- veras mi querido hurón que tu me salvaste la vida en el lago, es verdad, nadie niega que metiste tu humanidad en el lago y me sacaste del lago, pero bueno preguntémonos ¿por que decidí tirarme al lago? Bueno tu me responderías por que eres una loca, depresiva y cobarde .._

_-Si suena lógico..-dijo el chico mientras botaba humo por su boca haciendo argollitas y poniendo cara de aburrimiento _

_-Pero veras mi querido elitista, sabrás que algo provoco mi estado , mejor dicho _

_alguien logro que mis amigos me dejaran sola, algo provoco, o mejor dicho alguien rompió nuestro trato lo que desato todo este caos en mi vida..y si no me equivoco fuiste tu.-termino por decir Hermione con voz triunfante_

_  
-Pero yo te salve..-comenzó a decir el chico colérico- yo te saque de ese lago.. _

_-Pero yo no me hubiese lanzado si es que tu no hubiese generado todo ese caos y destrucción en mi vida, contándole a Harry que yo me enfrente a tu padre..rompiendo con nuestro trato! y así descubrieron que yo fui una sucia mor.. _

_-Dilo! Dilo!- le grito con malicia, disfrutando la ira de la chica- di que fuiste una sucia mortífaga, que traicionaste a tus amigos! que te aliaste a quién debías temer, a quién debías odiar! Dime Granger Dime!-le grito el chico-que locura te llevo unirte a Voldemort? estabas en tu sano juicio? que pensamiento que cosa te llevo a unírte a él? la ambición? el miedo?..QUE! _

_-Tu no entenderías mis razones, ni mis MOTIVACIONES!..-dijo la chica con ira- Si si! soy una sucia mortífaga pero mis sentimientos, o lo que me llevo a unirme a Voldemort no fue ni por ambición, mi miedo, ni nada de eso, mis sentimientos al unirme a el fueron puros, no como tu dices! CREES QUE LA AMBICIÓN ME LLEVARÍA A ESO, estas loco si lo crees- le dijo la chica con ira- loco de remate! Mis razones están muy por encima de esos oscuros sentimientos! y tu lo sabes, lo que quieres en verdad es provocarme a que te diga mis verdades, a que desvele mis secretos, tu quieres volverme loca y que yo confiese el por que de como he actuado en este tiempo! el por que fui una mortífaga! eso es lo que quieres saber.._

_  
-Eres más inteligente de lo que creía te subestime Granger, te subestime, me conoces un poco, y eres conciente de que yo te conozco..sabes que yo, tu peor enemigo el que te destruyo, quiere saber tus motivaciones ,tus secretos..- dijo el chico con una voz glacial, más sus ojos seguían inexpresivos, pero un brillo extraño los bañaba- Sabes no entiendo por que me preocupo por ti, no se porque te salve la vida tres veces, no se por que me importan tus secretos, NO SE PORQUE MIERDA no te pude matar!-dijo el chico respirando entre cortadamente- pero solo se algo.. que.. _

_-Que están en graves problemas señor Malfoy-dijo Minerva Mc Gonagall acercándose a los dos chicos, cuales estaban lívidos y pálidos del susto- _

_Acompáñenme.._

……………………

………………

……………

………

……

…

…

_**FIN CAPÍTULO**_

_**Hola comoe stán? Espero que muy bien. Jeje impresionante, primera vez que actualizo tan rápido, hasta yo estoy impactada, pero es que bueno quería hacerlo como regalo de Navidad y de fin de año. Les cuento que voy a comenzar a actualizar más rápido, ya que llegue a la parte del ff que ya no tengo tantas faltas de ortografía y redacción, por lo que ya no va a ser tan lento recorregirlo, por lo que voy a poder actualizar mucho más rápido. Porfa rezen por mí, ya que las respuestas de las postulaciones para las universidades estatales las entregan el 27, y ojala quedar en lo que quiero. Bueno besos, les deseo una muy feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo. Que les vaya bien, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que lo voy a actualizar ahora pronto! Besos, suerte! Y porfa dejen RR!**_

_**Atte**_

_**Nacha**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**_

_**-Kandelaski**_

_**-Isa**_

_**-Momiji**_

_**-Claudia**_

_**-Ro..**_

_**-ShaShaMB**_

_**-Victoria Malfoy**_

_**GRACIAS POR SUS RR DE VERDAD, SE HAN PORTADO MUY BIEN CONMIGO, GRACIAS POR TODO!**_

_**NOS VEMOS!**_

_**PORFA DEJEN RR!**_


	17. De la oscuridad a la luz

_Ninguno__ de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a la vasta imaginación de J.K Rowling_

0

0

**Devuélveme la vida**

0

0

17. De la Oscuridad de la Luz

0

_Los chicos se encontraban mirando las llamas que jugaban entre ellas en la chimenea, de la oficina de Minerva Mc Gonagall. La oficina era un lugar calido, sus paredes eran rojas, y estaban vestidas de cuadros, de jefes de casas de Gryffindor, y de diplomas de los alumnos más destacados de Gryffindor, durante los 50 años recientes, y entre ellos figuraban los de Hermione, cuales había obtenido en quinto año por sus excelentes resultados en los O.W.L.S, siendo la mejor dentro de la generación. Esos eran tiempos pasados. Los dos chicos estaban sentados en unas cómodas sillas de madera, con un cojín rojo con dorado, al frente del escritorio de Mc Gonagall, cual estaba apoyada en la pared próxima en a la ventana, observando al bosque prohibido, cual se veía quieto y pacifico, nada que ver a lo que era en verdad. A los chicos le carcomía la incertidumbre.._

_¿que les harían?_

_Habían roto un centenar de reglas, y habían sido pillados por la profesora más intransigente y estricta de todo el colegio..ha eso si se le podía llamar suerte..una muy mala suerte_

_Draco Malfoy, con sus ojos grises, fríos como témpanos, escrutaba las llamas de la chimenea. Su rostro era inexpresivo, no se veía ningún sentimiento ni emoción ni pensamiento en el, parecía su cara tallada en frío mármol, más bien si alguien tuviese el valor de mirar en sus ojos se llevaría el susto de su vida, ya que en la cabeza del chico, en la mente de el, había solo oscuridad..sus ojos..sus ojos eran el reflejo de su alma inundada en la oscuridad. Solo en sus ojos se veía ese odio, esa ira, esa angustia, esa desesperación..todos esos sentimientos que le comían el alma, que lo destruían por dentro.._

_  
Miro a la chica que tenía a su lado, como la luz de las llamas jugaban con su pelo castaño largo, y como le daba más vida a la cara pálida de la castaña, y sus ojos color miel, sumidos en la profundidad de los pensamientos.. _

_-Y pensar que ella es mi salvación, la única que me entendería, la única que me sacaría de mi oscuridad..y yo casi la mato..rayos..esto no esta bien..nada anda bien en mi -pensó el chico- estúpida Granger, por que existes? tu existencia me ha complicado entero, removiendo lo que ya estaba sepultado.._

_Hermione Granger, al cambio a su lado, era un libro abierto con respecto a sus emociones, sentimientos y emociones, uno sabía cuando la chica odiaba, o amaba, uno sabía perfectamente, sus facciones no podía esconder lo que sentía, lo que sufría ni nada por el estilo..en ese mismo instante, las facciones de la chica, mostraban la vitalidad perdida, sus ojos estaban vivos, y mostraba preocupación, lo que menos que quería era tener problemas con Mc Gonagall..pero si ella no hubiese llegado..la reacción entre la discusión de ella y de Malfoy, hubiese sido catastrófica.._

_La jefa de Gryffindor se dio vuelta y fijo sus ojos en los chicos, cuales habían dejado de mirar las llamas, y esperaban con expectación la sentencia la profesora, cual no se veía nada benévola.. _

_-Ustedes dos me han decepcionado- comenzó diciendo Minerva Mc Gonagall, con su cara tiesa por la ira, y sus labios pálidos- saben ustedes son prefectos señor Malfoy y señorita Granger! y ahí están ustedes dos siendo los primeros en romper las reglas! Esto es el colmo! el ejemplo del colegio son ustedes, y ustedes mandan de pasado las principales reglas del colegio! saben lo que yo debería hacer con ustedes?- les pregunto la profesora con expectación, mirando la cara de Draco Malfoy, cual miraba a la profesora sin expresar ningún pensamiento, ni sentimiento, y a Hermione Granger cual miraba el piso, con cara de culpabilidad total_

_-RESPONDANME!- grito la profesora colérica- señor Malfoy! Señorita Granger! estoy esperando?-dijo la profesora con impaciencia, alzando una ceja _

_-Bueno, bueno -comenzó a decir Hermione con su voz tiritona, muy distinta su voz autoritaria y decidida- expulsarnos.. _

_  
-Bien señorita Granger, esta pensando, a pesar de que son las 5 30 de la mañana, esta de acuerdo usted señor Malfoy con lo que dijo la señorita Granger? por que a juzgar por su cara, creo que no..-dijo Minerva Mc Gonagall, mirando retadoramente al Slytherin que había puesto cara de asco cuando Hermione hablo _

_-Eee, si estoy de acuerdo- dijo el chico con voz fría mientras alzaba la ceja, y le dirigía una mirada de odio a Hermione _

_-Pues bien, entonces puede ahorrarse esos gestos señor Malfoy, así que por favor me puede explicar usted mismo que rayos hacía con la señorita Granger afuera de sus salas comunes a las 5.30 de la mañana? me puede explicar que es lo que esta sucediendo acá señor Malfoy? Por favor si fuera tan amable- pregunto la profesora Mc Gonagall, sentándose en un sillón mientras miraba expectante al chico haciendo un gesto de impaciencia con su boca_

_Draco Malfoy estaba estático en su asiento, que decir? que hacer? decirle a Mc Gonagall los intentos de suicidio de Granger, a si lograría por lo menos que la metieran en psiquiatría en San Mungos- pensó el chico con malicia,sin poder reprimir una sonrisa llena de sadismo- pero el se vería en problemas, Granger confesaría que el la intento de matar..todo era un caos..y algo le decía que no podía confesar el secreto de Granger a Mc Gonagall.._

_¿¿era pena? _

_-Señor Malfoy! estoy esperando- inquirió la mujer con brusquedad- no tengo toda la noche _

_¿Que hacer?_

_¿Que decir?_

_-Si le decía a Mc Gonagall el secreto de Granger, la destruiría por completo, y la chica se iría a la oscuridad y caería en un abismo para siempre, la destruiría la quebraría si le dijese la verdad a Mc Gonagall- pensaba el chico- pero yo no puedo sentir, ni mucho menos sentir pena por Granger..lo siento..pero estas condenada..y yo soy quien te condeno..como siempre debió ser _

_-Yo le cuento Profesora- dijo Hermione adelantándose a Draco Malfoy cual quedo estupefacto ante la súbita reacción de la chica_

_-Granger, no se si te quedo claro, pero la profesora me pidió a mi..-dijo el chico con frialdad y brusquedad- no es así?_

_-Así es señor Malfoy, pero es que usted se tomo mucho tiempo en responderme algo tan simple como ¿Que estaban haciendo? es lógico que la señorita Granger quisiese responderme..me va a responder ahora?-pregunto la profesora con impaciencia _

_  
-En eso estaba hasta que interrumpió Granger- dijo el chico mirando a la chica con desprecio cuando sus ojos chocaron, y el pudo ver la desesperación en los ojos de ella, que lo miraban suplicantes para que no revelara su secreto- Bueno vera Granger..._

_Antes que Malfoy pronunciara palabras que la destruirían, y Mc Gonagall descubriese lo que ella había estado tratado esa noche, Hermione cerro los ojos con fuerza, con una fuerza absoluta, esperando que cerrando los ojos pudiesen hacerla desaparecer de esa oficina, hacerla perderse en todo, en esos momentos quería perderse en la nada, hundirse en el anonimato..si Mc Gonagall sabía la lo que ella había tratado de hacer, sería caótico para ella, ya que la orden ya no la dejaría trabajar más por que la encontraría psicológicamente inestable, algo completamente erróneo.. Su vida y todo estaba en manos de quien menos debería estar..en las de Draco Malfoy.. _

_-Vera profesora Mc Gonagall- dijo el chico lentamente como si cuidase cada palabra que mencionaba, que decía- vera Granger y yo estábamos..-comezón a decir el chico pero una mirada fugaz a Granger, y la expresión de miedo y desesperación que se veía en cada músculo de su rostro, en cada gesto y posición de sus manos, hizo que su plan giraze en 180°..algo le decía que no podía, que no debía que no era lo correcto, que lo correcto se encontraba en ella..viva..- estábamos haciendo rondas.._

_-Rondas!- pregunto Minerva Mc Gonagall con cara de incredulidad, cual dejo de tener un aspecto severo, y miro al chico de hito a hito, sin poder creer lo que el había dicho- Haber explíquese señor Malfoy por favor, y ha que se referían esos grito? que rayos estaba haciendo rondas con la señorita Granger a las 5 de la mañana, y más encima cerca de la torre de astronomía? _

_Hermione miraba a Draco, con los ojos muy abiertos, preguntándose si lo que había oído era un sueño o una ilusión, no entendía nada..¿Por que Draco Malfoy había echo eso por ella? que razón lo llevo?..sin duda después tendrían una conversación- pensó la chica por lo bajo- y ojala que no termine en asesinatos ni hechizos_

_-Lo que paso es que yo y Granger después de la fiesta- comenzó a decir Draco con su rostro inexpresivo, y su voz fría y calculadora, como si lo que estaba diciendo era la verdad y lo más natural del mundo, sin duda el chico era una máquina de mentiras, una maquina para destruir..y también para crear- decidimos hacer una ronda por todo el colegio, ya que vimos a muchos alumnos, especialmente Gryffindors- dijo el chico con malicia, no podía ser totalmente condescendiente con Hermione, sus acciones tenían que tener algo de maldad, ya que detestaba sentirse haciendo algo por pura bondad o pena..ya que esos sentimientos no existían en su frío y oscuro corazón- y nosotros estuvimos persiguiéndolos, durante horas y horas, y vera que fuimos al final de la torre a buscar si había más alumnos.. _

_-Basta señor Malfoy, de usted he oído demasiado, ahora quiero oír a la señorita Granger- dijo Minerva Mc Gonagall parando en seco la explicación del chico- Haber señorita es verdad lo que el señor Malfoy me dijo?-inquirió la mujer alzando las cejas_

_  
-Si por supuesto, Malfoy esta en lo correcto- colaboro Hermione abriendo los ojos expresivamente, y mostrándose más crédula que nunca- es verdad nosotros fuimos a la torre se astronomía a ver si había alumnos ahí, y encontramos.. _

_  
-A unos cuatro Gryffindor- interrumpió Draco Malfoy sonriendo con cinismo _

_-Ya me quedo claro eso señor Malfoy- dijo la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor molesta y con dureza por que el Slytherin le repetía en cada ocasión que podía que los culpables de todo eran los alumnos de su casa- no es necesario que interrumpa a la señorita Granger_

_-Oh lo siento profesora, mi deber es informar, ya sabe por el bien de este colegio- dijo Malfoy con frialdad y un toque de burla en su voz, mientras sus ojos grises, fríos como el hielo, escrutaban a Hermione, cual a pesar de eso ella no miraba a Malfoy, sino miraba las llamas de la chimenea, mientras jugaban entre ellas _

_-Bien Malfoy, debe usted también saber que por el bien del colegio, no se vaga por el colegio a las 5 de la mañana, especialmente en tiempos como estos, pero ese es otro tema-dijo la profesora haciendo un gesto de cansancio- Bueno señorita Granger ahora como el señor Malfoy- dijo la profesora mirando con despecho al chico cual le sonreía cínicamente- me puede decir por que peleaban de esa forma_

_-Bueno es que..vera profesora- decía toda la chica sin saber que decirle a su jefa de casas, una mentira rápida y creíble era lo más rápido-vera yo no quería que Malfoy le dijera al profesor Snape, que los de mi casa estaban vagando a esas horas por el castillo..y bueno comenzamos a discutir, y nos gritamos, ya que usted vera que entre Gryffindor y Slytherins, no nos podemos llevar nunca bien, es algo como natural, y bueno como usted, yo con Malfoy nunca nos hemos tenido mucha amistad.._

_-Rotundamente no - exclamo Draco Malfoy- eso es lo que paso hasta que usted apareció.._

_-Perfecto- dijo Minerva Mc Gonagall- aunque su explicación resulto medianamente creíble, debo decir que deben hacer une esfuerzo para la amistad ente las casas- comenzó a decir Mc Gonagall con voz de cátedra- es una pena que dentro de este colegio haya tan poca unidad entre las casas, especialmente con la de usted señor Malfoy, es una verdadera lástima, ya que en estos tiempos de oscuridad, para salir adelante debemos estar unidos, que hasta inclusive que Gryffindors y Slytherins se unan contra la amenaza de Voldemort_

_-Pero usted sabrá profesora que eso es imposible- dijo Malfoy con cara de asco- Slytherins y Gryffindors son enemigos naturales, jamás ha existido una amistad entre ambas casas, y entre sus habitantes..es simplemente imposible_

_-Si profesora- colaboro Hermione, mirando con cara asesina a Malfoy-los Slytherins, son todas las cosas que los de Gryffindors detestamos.. _

_  
-Igualmente- le susurro Draco Malfoy mirando a Hemrione a los ojos, con una intensidad pavorosa_

_-Basta ustedes dos, no tengo paciencia para una discusión entre ustedes dos, les debería dar vergüenza- dijo la profesora arrugando el ceño, mientras miraba con cara recriminatoria a los dos chicos-pero bueno verán que yo creo que si se puede, así que..van a tener un castigo juntos..hasta cuando yo lo decida..ahora pueden irse- dijo la profesora sonriendo ante la cara de impacto y asco que habían puesto ambos chicos _

_-CON ÉL YO NO TRABAJO! NI MUERTA PROFESORA! NO ME HAGA ESTO..-comenzó a decir Hermione Granger parándose de la silla, poniéndose las manos en las caderas, mientras sus ojos le comenzaban a salir chispas de ira y desesperación _

_-ES UN SUICIDIO SOCIAL SER CASTIGADO CON UN GRYFFINDOR!- grito Draco Malfoy parándose al igual que la chica y apoyando sus manos en el escritorio de la profesora-yo antes muerto que trabajar con la sangre sucia _

_-Y yo antes muerta trabajo con este hurón asqueroso y malévolo!- grito la chica colérica ante el comentario del chico _

_-Quieren que me vuelva loca! ya les dije y no voy a cambiar lo dicho, ahora fuera! son las 5.45 de la mañana! fuera, los quiero a los dos a las 12 de la tarde acá, o sino va a ser peor el castigo, y si no cumplen ya veran lo que es bueno- les dijo la profesora colérica- ahora fuera ustedes dos _

_Los dos chicos caminaron con pasos rápidos queriendo escapar de esa oficina corriendo lo más rápido posible, sin cruzar sus miradas, mientras que sus cuerpos chocaban leve pero violentamente, guardando en cada gesto y expresión una ira explosiva.. _

_-A señorita Granger quédese acá un segundo, quiero tener unas palabras con usted por favor..-dijo la profesora con voz autoritaria _

_Hermione se dio vuelta, y en esas milésimas de segundos su mirada se cruzo con la de Draco Malfoy, cuya miraba de una forma muy extraña, con una mezcla de sentimientos tan poderosos y apasionados, que la chica se sintió estremecerse..y le susurro al oído: _

_-Suerte con la lunática..-dijo son maldad ni nada por el estilo, como si le deseará suerte de verdad, algo en el y en ella había cambiado, era pequeño el cambio pero importante _

_Y diciendo esto cerro la puerta, y salio de la oficina, dejando a Hermione sola con la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor.._

_-Señorita Granger, siéntese por favor- dijo Minerva Mc Gonagall al ver que la puerta de la oficina se había cerrado, dejando a Draco Malfoy afuera, señalando un cómodo sofá cerca del fuego- quiere un café? un cigarro?- pregunto Minerva Mc Gonagall con seriedad _

_Hermione se quedo estupefacta, y solo se limito a caminar mecánicamente, mientras se preguntaba que le había pasado a su jefa de casa, ¿por que ese cambio tan brusco y radical? Algo no le calzaba a Hermione, Minerva Mc Gonagall no era una mujer que trabajaba o conversaba con indirectas, era claro que ella iba a saber al tiro lo que pasaba, pero igual le había impresionado el cambio de su profesora favorita y jefa de escuadrón de la Orden del fenix.. _

_Minerva Mc Gonagall se sentó en un sillón al frente de Hermione, y saco unos cigarros que tenía en un cajetilla de metal, arriba de la chimenea.. _

_-Hermione quieres uno?- le pregunto a la chica pasándole uno de esos cigarros- no me digas que no, se que sigues fumando como una condenada..-le dijo la mujer con cariño _

_-Gracias profesora- susurro Hermione cogiendo uno- tiene razón no he podido dejar de fumar, bueno usted sabrá que son por los nervios..-dijo la chica mientras prendía el cigarro con su varita- profesora perdón por la desubicación, pero me puede explicar porque estoy acá, o sea también por el cambio radical de.. _

_-Mi conducta?- dijo la mujer botando humo por la boca, y mirando a Hermione con sus bonitos castaños ojos con profundidad- vera señorita Granger no puedo ser con usted amable cuando usted rompió ciertas reglas, y no puedo mostrarme condescendiente hacia usted al frente del señor Malfoy, siendo un Slytherin..- dijo con soltura la profesora- veras quiero hablar contigo sobre tu conducta en estos meses, me tienes y nos tienes preocupados Hermione..-dijo la profesora- que es lo que esta pasando? _

_-Profesora con todo respeto- dijo Hermion frunciendo el ceño mientras fumaba- no cree que es un poco tarde para preguntar eso? si muchas cosas me han pasado profesora..pero nadie se preocupo por mi..bueno mis amigos obvio que no se iban a preocupar por mi- dijo Hermione violenta- obvio, después que lo perdí todo, cuando Harry descubro que yo era una mortífaga.. _

_-Que Harry que!-exclamo Minerva Mc Gonagall impresionada abriendo su boca, mientras sus ojos estaban desorbitados _

_-Si Harry lo sabe, y Ron también, ellos me odian, me dejaron sola, no se preocupe no les dije que estoy en la orden, no les dije porque fui una mortífaga, no les he contado lo que me paso en el verano, ni nada por el estilo, yo creo que Potter- dijo la chica haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras mencionaba el nombre del chico que fue su mejor amigo junto con Ron- ni se preguntaron que locura me llevo a unirme a Voldemort..ellos creen que los traicione, que _

_me uní a el por que si, son unos ciegos, no pudieron ver más allá de los hechos, no pensaron que yo me hice mortífaga solo para ayudar al mundo mágico, al mundo mágico que todavía no ha sido corrompido por Voldemort ni por la oscuridad..ellos creyeron que los traicione!..y bueno- dijo la chica calmándose, sentía su corazón explotar de ira, y de rabia ante la ceguera de sus amigos, rabia a que ellos no la conocían lo suficientemente bien, para ser conciente que ella jamás los traicionaría..que ella daria la vida por ellos - es una historia muy larga de como se enteraron, y no vale la pena contarla- dijo la chica más relajada tratando de respirar más tranquila, no quería decirle a la profesora que fue culpa de Draco Malfoy, ya que a ella le correspondía devolverle el favor ahora, así no tendría nada que deberle- la cosa es que falle profesora al igual que en el verano..-dijo la chica suspirando con tristeza, mientras apagaba el cigarro en el cenicero, y sacando otro cigarro que le había dado Mc Gonagall _

_-Y que le paso después que Potter y Weasley se enteraron de lo tuyo?- pregunto la profesora expectante, como si le interesase más el sufrimiento y el calvario que había vivido Hermione, má que el hecho de que ella haya fallado _

_-Bueno..yo profesora..caí en la oscuridad, en las tinieblas, yo morí ese mismo 26 de diciembre..yo morí toda esperanza me abandono y mi vida cayo en un caos absoluto, nada estaba en orden- dijo la chica apenada, pero hizo un gesto con la mano mientras botaba el humo por la boca, como haciendo que todo esa depresión que vivió durante esos meses no huyese sido nada- yo morí profesora, toque a fondo, caí en un existencialismo asqueroso, yo estaba muerta hasta hace unas horas..de repente mi visión a la realidad cambio de forma absoluta, ya que vi luz, vi esperanza, y esa esperanza por la vida fue la que puedo cambiar mi fatidíco futuro, marcado por sangre, muerte, caos y destrucción, yo hago mi destino profesora, Dios me hizo libre, me dio la libertad para tejer mi propio futuro, y estas pruebas son para hacerme más fuerte , y Él no me las hubiese mandado si hubiese sabido que no puedo con ellas, sabia que yo podía con esta oscuridad. _

_-Hermione..Hermione.-comenzó a decir la profesora Mc Gonagall con su cara apenada, y sus ojos brillantes- perdóname niña, perdóname- susurro la profesora alargando sus finos dedos acariciando una mejilla de Hermione- perdón por no ayudarte en tu silencio, en tu muerte, en tu calvario..errores solo pude cometer contra ti! lo siento pequeña- dijo la mujer apenada mientras acariciaba con suavidad la mejilla de la chica _

_-Profesora no sea tan dura con usted, por favor..-dijo Hemione con ternura tomando la mano de Minerva Mc Gonagall cual se quedo impresionada ante el gesto de su alumna- si, mi silencio fue destructivo, mi soledad me mataba..y creame estuve a punto de cometer locuras inimaginables..pero cuando vi esperanza en mi camino en mi vida, el silencio, la soledad ya no me parecieron destructivos, ya no más, ya que hay esperanza en el futuro..y ahora nada ni nadie me va a detener..-dijo la chica resuelta, con una firmeza que había perdido en esos meses, y estaba volviendo a adquirir, sus mejillas estaban teñidas rosadas, y sus ojos brillaban de vida..si Hermione Granger estaba más viva que nunca.. _

_  
-Hermione, no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte así, viva, puedo estar tranquila ahora, que bueno verte así- dijo la mujer sonriendo- no sabes lo feliz, sabes toma, llevate esto- dijo la mujer pasándole una cajita rectangular de plata, toma acá hay algo que te quería pasar _

_Hermione abrió la caja, y se encontró con algo precioso, una cadenita dorada, con un sol de frágil cristal, que brillaba por la luz de las llamas.. _

_-Profesora es precioso..-susurro Hermione-pero no se moleste de verdad- dijo la muchacha tratando de devolverle el collar _

_-No, sabes esto es tuyo, me lo dio la mamá de Viktor, sabes?- dijo la mujer sonriendo con tristeza- si Alena me lo envió hace unas semanas, y es para ti..ojala que lo uses..al igual que el que te dio en el funeral..debes cuidarlo más que cualquier tesoro_

_  
-Si, lo cuidare con mi vida- susurro la chica mientras apretaba el colgante con fuerza- es hermoso- decía mientras miraba el hermoso colgante con un sol _

_-Sabes ese sol representa la esperanza, es la luz que hay en nuestro camino, la que nos incentiva a pelear por algo, a seguir viviendo, es la fuerza vital, y como puedes ver, es muy frágil Hermione- dijo la mujer con tristeza- cuida, que ese sol este siempre en tu vida, que llene todos los ámbitos de tu vida..procura cuidar el sol, la esperanza que hay en ella, ya que es muy frágil querida mía..-dijo la mujer _

_-No caere más en la oscuridad, lo juro- dijo Hermone solemnemente-lo juro profesora, por todos, la orden, a los que quiero.. _

_-Y por ti, Hermione, por ti..tu también eres importante- dijo la mujer serenamente- bueno ya estoy, puedes irte Hermione, nos vemos mañana a las 12..- dijo la mujer sin opinar sobre la cara de fastidio que ponía Hermione mientras se paraba _

_-Ah Hermione llevate la cajetilla de cigarros- dijo la mujer mientras caminaba hacia la puerta donde Hermione se encontraba dispuesta a salir- eso si que no te vea en los pasillos del colegio- le dijo la profesora con una sonrisa de cómplices _

_-Gracias profesora- dijo Hermione, y sin que la profesora se lo esperara Hermione la abrazo con ternura, como una hija a una madre, y Mc Gonagall conmocionada, beso la frente a la alumna que tanto quería.. _

_-Anda a dormir Hermione, hasta mañana- dijo la mujer como despido abriendo la puerta de la oficina _

_-Hasta mañana- susurro Hermione mientras salía radiante de la oficina, sonriendo, iluminando con su luz los fríos y oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts _

_La mujer cerro la puerta, se apoyo en ella, y con una sonrisa esperanzadora, susurro triunfante.. _

_-En la caótica oscuridad de ambos, juntos van a encontrar la luz.._

……………………

…………………

……………

………

……

…

…

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**_

…

…

……

………

……………

…………………

……………………

_**Hola chicas! Como les va? Espero que muy bien. Pues bueno acá les presento este capítulo, que es una especie de haber, mm transición! Si! Por eso se llama de la Oscuridad a la Luz, por que Hermione de su estado depresivo comienza a ver de nuevo las esperanzas. También esto va para Draco ya que el va a comenzar a cambiar de a poco a un ser con más humano y con más corazón, poco a poco va a ir dejando de ser tan cruel y déspota. En fin les cuento que al final entre a derecho a universidad privada, no era lo que quería mucho, pero la universidad que entro es bastante buena, es de las mejores privadas del país, así que no estoy deprimida ni nada por el estilo, de hecho mis puntajes de la PSU estuvieron muy normales. Bueno yo me voy para el año nuevo a la playita, y de ahí el tres de enero parto a construír casas al sur por 10 días aproximadamente, ycomo no voy a estar todo ese tiempo por eso estoy actualizando lo más rápido que puedo, jeje. Bueno muchos besos y feliz año nuevo, si Dios quiere voy a actualizar como el 2 de Noviembre, antes de irme al sur. Besos, cuídense!**_

_**Atte**_

_**Nacha**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**_

_**-Momiji**_

_**-Iris Warren**_

_**-Malfoy te amo**_

_**-Afrodita coral, bienvenida!**_

_**-Sakura Haruno**_

_**-Ro…**_

_**-Sofía**_

_**P.D: ALGUIÉN SABE COMO SE PUEDEN RESPONDER LOS RR POR EL MÉTODO DE FANFICTION? SE LOS AGRADECERÍA SI ALGUIÉN ME DIJERA POR FAVOR**_

_**BESOS Y CUÍDENSE MUCHO!**_

………………

……………

………

……

…

…

_**DEJEN RR POR FAVOR!**_

…

…

……

………

………

……………


	18. La venganza de Hermione

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a la vasta imaginación de J.K Rowling_

0

0

**Devuélveme la vida**

0

18. La venganza de Hermione

0

0

_Hermione corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos del colegio, son su cabello mojado, en el cual se formaban perfectas ondulaciones, y chorreaba un poco de agua, dejando un camino por donde pasaba. Estaba vestida con ropa muggle, ya que tenían el día 15 de febrero como feriado los alumnos, para que no estuvieran muy cansados, tras las actividades en la noche. Hermione vestía unos blue jeans que le quedaban algo suelto, y estaba afirmado por un cinturón con pirámides, y arriba tenía encima un poleron blanco, muy simple.. _

_-Dios ahora Mc Gonagall me va a matar, dichosa forma de partir mi nueva vida, mandándome atrasos, y justo para una reunión de castigo, más encima con Malfoy, esto no puede ser peor- pensaba Hermione mientras corría como desaforada, y casi chocaba con unas niñitas de tercer año- Dios ayúdame, por favor, ayayaii!- pensaba la chica con angustia, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo físico para ella, por su debilidad todavía física, pero eso ya no le importaba, su preocupación recaía en tres palabras, Mc Gonagall, Castigo y Malfoy.._

_-Ya acá estamos- pensó la chica al encontrarse con la puerta de roble de Minerva Mc Gonagall, cual había abandonado hace unas horas- Toco o no?..ya llego 10 minutos tardes..o llego y entro?..-pensaba la chica indecisa sin saber que hacer- Sabes Hermione no te pongas así, llega y toca la puerta..se valiente chica! Eres Gryffindor, estas viva..entra no hay nada peor que vivir con miedos, es como estar muerta en vida..ya no más temor..a nada ni nadie..- y sin pensarlo otra vez más puso su mano en la fría manilla de la puerta y entro.. _

_-Veo que se digno en llegar señorita Granger..-dijo Minerva Mc Gonagall con cara de pocos amigos sentada en su escritorio sentada rígidamente, escrutándola con los ojos- Yo con el señor Malfoy, la estamos hace más de 10 minutos..espero una explicación pertinente por supuesto- dijo con voz áspera al ver que Hermione la miraba impresionada, y no respondía _

_Hermione no sabía que decir, en el momento que la profesora le mando el sermón de la puntualidad, Draco Malfoy sentado en el sillón que miraba hacia la profesora, se dio vuelta y fijo sus ojos grises en ella, provocando que ella se estremeciera involuntariamente, sus ojos estaban cargados de frialdad y desdén, no había señal de esa mirada que le dirigió él la noche anterior, una mirada llena de complicidad..había vuelto a ser el mismo Draco Malfoy, frío y petulante, dispuesto a destruirla, al menor descuido de ella, tenía que ser precavida, o sino..todo se volvería en un infierno..pero ella no dejaría que eso sucediera..no más temores..ni humillaciones _

_-Bueno vera profesora me quede dormida-dijo Hermione mirando a la profesora haciendo caso omiso de la mirada del chico, aunque sentía la intensidad de esta, sentía que la quemaba por dentro, que le estaba robando algo, algo indefinible.. _

_-Ahh, bueno en ese caso señorita Granger, debería ser más puntual y preocupada, que no vuelva a suceder- dijo la mujer severamente- bueno siéntese, justo cuando entro estábamos hablando con el señor Malfoy en que va a consistir el castigo.. _

_-Esta bien- dijo la chica sentándose al lado de Darco, en el sillón que estaba a su izquierda, ya no sentía la mirada penetrante del chico, se sintio más tranquila y con más fuerza, ¿Por que rayos el tenía esa influencia en ella? ¿Por que el tenía ese poder de intimidarla? _

_-Bueno vera el otro día estaba hablando con la profesora Sprout- comenzó diciendo Minerva-Una persona encantadora por supuesto- agrego con una sonrisa- y bueno me contaba que estaba teniendo problemas con el orden de los invernaderos, y me pidió si había personas que la podrían ayudar en los invernaderos..durante unos meses..ya sabrán para limpiarlo y eso en fin..-decía la profesora con animo_

_  
-Usted quiere que limpie el invernadero profesora?- pregunto Draco Malfoy con voz ronca _

_  
-Señor Malfoy, quiero decirle que usted se equivoca, en dos cosas- dijo la mujer sonriendo de forma triunfante e irónica, lo que no le gusto nada al chico, haciendo que Hermione volviera a la realidad y mirara a la profesora, ese tono de la profesora no le gustaba nada de nada.._

_-Ah y tendría la amabilidad de decirme en lo que me equivoco- pregunto el chico alzando una ceja y empleando un tono irónico en su voz _

_-Bueno vera antes de pillarlos a ustedes dos en los pasillos, como a las cuatro y media de la mañana, me encontré con otra pareja de alumnos- dijo la profesora mirando con sus ojos aguileños al chicos- bueno la señorita Patil y el señor Thomas ya tienen ese castigo, de limpiar los invernaderos..por desgracia-añadió-..se me habían acabado las ideas, cuando de repente llega la jefa de las cocinas, la Mademasoille Diderot, pidiendo ayuda..por 1 mes y medio..tres veces por semana, para limpiar los platos, ya que ahora los elfos tienen salida.. _

_-Enserio!-exclamo Hermione de la nada impresionando a la profesora y el chico- ya era hora que se le dieran sus derechos, esta muy bueno eso profesora _

_-Bueno bueno señorita Granger dejemos sus opiniones sociales de lado-dijo ácidamente- Bueno como antes venia diciendo, ese será justo su castigo..limpiar los platos de la cocina..los días lunes y jueves..y otro día que después lo asignaré.._

_  
-Que?- exclamo Draco Malfoy parándose de la impresión- usted quiere que limpie los platos con los elfos? con ellos?..y con ella?- dijo mirando a Hermione con desprecio _

_-Que tu estés acostumbrado a no limpiar los platos en muy tuyo Malfoy!- grito la muchacha enojada parándose igual que el chico- Yo ni al caso de hacer algo con esta elitista serpiente! _

_-Ni yo con esta impura!- exclamo el chico enojado asesinando con la mirada a la muchacha _

_-SILENCIO USTEDES DOS!- grito la mujer enojada- siéntense ahora! es por eso mismo que quiero que trabajen juntos, se portan como unos animales, cuando son personas, y en tiempos de estos deberían estar unidos, sin importarles la casa, o la sangre-dijo la mujer mirando expresivamente al chico- Van a trabajar juntos, y puntos! y sin protestas señorita Granger.- le advirtió la mujer, al ver que Hermione iba a replicar- Ahora fuera! no los quiero ver en mucho rato más! el próximo lunes los quiero a los dos en la cocina a las 10 de la noche! Ahora fuera!_

_Hermione al ver que no había caso en discutir, salio de la puerta, seguida de un Draco Malfoy que estaba tan enojado como ella_

_Hermione iba caminando a paso rápido por los pasillos de Hogwarts tras salir del despacho de Mc Gonagall echa una furia, así que un castigo con Draco Malfoy! y más encima un mes y medio tres veces por noche lavando los platos!..más que eso no le molestaba el castigo, y aunque a ella misma le dolía no le molestaba del todo estar castigada con el chico, así podría conocerlo más, no en el sentido de querer tener algo con él ni mucho menos, si no conocer esa intrigante personalidad, descubrir la oscuridad de él.. _

_  
-Pensé que podría develar sus secretos- pensó la chica- ayer me miro de una forma de complicidad que en verdad creía que...NADA!-pensó la chica una furia mientras caminaba con el ceño fruncido por la rabia, no quería saber nada de ese estúpido- que canalla! Más encima ni al caso! tener que soportarlo todo ese tiempo, parecía una locura! un suplicio chino- pensaba la chica cuando sintió que un hombro la choco fuertemente haciéndola chocar contra la pared, provocando que la chica soltara un gemido de dolor y cerrara los ojos con fuerza, mientras alguien la tomaba por las manos fuertemente, sin ninguna delicadeza_

_Al abrir los ojos se encontró con los ojos del chico sobre quien estaba pensando, Draco Malfoy, la miraba con una mirada de asco muy característica de él, cual le hacía recordar a Hermione que ella siempre sería inferior a él, y que a pesar de tener la vida, la muerte y la oscuridad en común..a pesar de venir desde el mismo abismo, jamás podrían tener un trato humano _

_-Malfoy, ¿Que rayos te pasa?- le dijo Hermione violenta mientras lo fulminaba con sus grandes ojos color miel tratando de traspasarle todo su odio a esos ojos fríos que no expresaban más que frialdad- Quieres soltarme imbécil _

_-No- dijo el chico articulando una simple respuesta mientras hacía mayor presión en las muñecas de Hermione, presionando más su cuerpo contra el de la muchacha, cual provocaba un terrible dolor en la muchacha, más no iba a dejarse doblegar _

_-¡Que me sueltes!- grito la chica con furia, más no podía moverse- Voy a gritar y vas a estar en problemas Draco Malfoy _

_-A ver dime ¿Quien va a venirte a salvar?- dijo escupiendo veneno- ¿San Potter? ¿El pobretón?- dijo triunfante mientras veía en los ojos de Hermione una sombra de tristeza _

_Había dado en el clavo, Hermione estaba sola, había puesto el dedo en la herida, y eso le dolió a Hermione en lo profundo de el alma, pero no iba a dejarse ganar ni doblegar, iba a pelear, no más la Hermione Granger oscura, no más la Hermione Granger que se esconde y llora con amargura, ¡¡NO MÁS, ESO MURIÓ AYER- pensó la chica_

_Y para la sorpresa del chico Hermione deje de forcejear, y acerco su cara a la cara del chico, mientras una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujaba en su cara, y le susurro al oído del chico_

_  
-Tu sabes "dulzura" la respuesta- dijo la chica con voz sensual, más había un dejo de ironía muy latente en su voz- tu sabes que no los necesito, para enfrentarme a un hurón como tu - y diciendo le propino una fuerte patada en las canillas, haciendo que el chico le soltara las manos y con esto la chica alcanzo a empujar el cuerpo del chico que la aprisionaba y salio corriendo _

_-Nos vemos mañana lunes en las cocinas "tesoro", que te vaya precioso!- le dijo la chica mientras corría hacia el comedor mientras reía alegremente _

_El chico recobrando el aliento tras el golpe de la chica, se apoyo contra la pared, y en vez de correr hacia ella y estrangularla, como a el le hubiese gustado, no la siguió, de echo ella lo dejo anonado..no sabía de donde la chica había sacado esas fuerzas para renacer, y salir de la nada con la cual se había mimetizado..Para el, ella era un misterio.._

……………

…………

………

………

……

……

…

…

_Una chica de cabellos castaños bajaba las escaleras con toda la velocidad posible, no es que fuera tarde, pero quería ser la primera en entrar a clases ese día lunes..y nada menos que el ramo que ella menos cariño le tenía..Pociones..con Severus Snape.. _

_Sus ojos denotaban confusión lo único que quería era llegar lo más rápido posible, ya que no quería toparse ni con la mirada de sus amigos, ni con la burla de los Slytherins..Aunque algo le decía a la chica que ese lunes sería muy distinto a los otros..sentía en el aire algo indescifrable, como si algo estuviese por ocurrir..algo muy importante para ella..y sabía que esa respuesta se encontraba caminando por ahí por Hogwarts..y antes de llegar a las mazmorras se encontró con quien menos tenía ganas de encontrarse, no por miedo, o por su lengua venenosa y su mirada perdida en la nada, sino por como la miraba por como la hacía sentirse.. Era cierto que ella, Hermione Granger lo odiaba, el la había echo sufrir mucho, el había desatado un caos en su vida, pero toda esa oscuridad y misterio del chico, hacían que la chica meditase y pensase en él, en el misterio de su vida, de su persona, _

_¿de quien era verdad Draco Malfoy?.. _

_-Granger Granger, mira el honor que tengo de encontrarme con la sangre sucia más asquerosa del colegio- susurro el chico escupiendo veneno mientras se apoyaba en la puerta que daba la entrada a la clase de Pociones. Estaban solos.. _

_-Malfoy, Malfoy, mira que tengo el desagrado de toparme justo en la mañana con la peor escoria elitista de todo el colegio- dijo la chica escupiendo veneno al igual que el chico mientras sus ojos ardían en ira, no se iba a dejar aplastar, iba a mantener su mirada en los fríos ojos del chico, ya no más debilidades, ya no más, ya era suficiente_

_  
-Ah! estamos fieras sangre sucia- dijo el chico haciendo un gesto de desdén- bienvenida a la vida, aunque en verdad nadie te hubiese echado de menos _

_-No digas estupideces Malfoy, si vas a "ensuciar" tus palabras conmigo, hazlo de manera inteligente- dijo la chica con ironía- para que valga la pena- dijo añadiendo una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo _

_-Creeme que ese es el nivel de inteligencia que se debe usar con alguien tan inferior como tu, impura- dijo el chico clavando sus ojos en la chica, mientras se paraba bien, y ponía todo su porte, cuerpo, belleza y alma contra la chica haciéndola estremecerse internamente, más ella no lo mostraría _

_-Te doy mi palabra-continuo diciendo el chico mientras mataba a Hermione con la mirada- que tu eres inferior a mi, en sangre, categoría, todo.. _

_-Tu palabra no vale nada Malfoy-exclamo la chica colérica- tu rompiste un trato con nosotros, y ahora no te estaría debiendo nada si es que tu no hubieses dicho a Harry lo del verano _

_-Si yo lo rompí es por que se me dio la gana- dijo el chico de mala gana acordándose de la traición y el malévolo plan de Pansy Parkinson, cuando una idea maquiavélica le vino a su mente..una doble venganza- pensó el chico-puedo utilizar a la sangre sucia, después de todo no me va a ser inútil, ella va a ser mi peón en esta jugada, contra todos los que interfieren en mi camino, contra todos los que actuaron contra mí, ya vera la estúpida de Pansy Parkinson, si creyo que no me lo pagaría estaba muy equivocada, muy equivocada, le devolveré con la misma moneda- pensó el chico mientras en su boca se dibujaba una sonrisa sádica- solo es cuestión de esperar, esperar el momento indicado.. _

_-Sabes Granger- dijo el chico con falsa amabilidad mientras apoyaba un brazo contra la pared-Nos vemos en la noche, a las 10..no lo olvides..en la cocina- y diciendo esto dio la media vuelta y entro ala sala dejando a Hermione impresionada y algo pasmada, ante la extraña actuación del Slytherin..algo tramaba..la pregunta era ¿que?_

_Acostado en su cama, perdido en la oscuridad de su mente, se encontraba el chico más oscuro de todo el colegio, entre pensamientos sombríos y dudas, cuales no tenían respuesta. Solo pensaba, solo razonaba, no sentía, el jamás sentía, era su lema, su todo, y también su nada. El sentir era algo que había suprimido de su vocabulario desde pequeño, enseñado principalmente por la dura doctrina de su padre. El, Draco Malfoy, prefecto de Slytherin, el chico con mejores notas de su casa, uno de los mejores jugadores de Hogwarts, y sin duda alguna el chico más guapo del colegio, era un ser profundamente enigmático. Uno se podría perder en sus pensamientos y en su mente, y lo que vería para sorpresa de esas persona, serían puras maquinaciones, puros planes, plagados de crueldad, lo que verían no sería un alma, sino una máquina, un ser que se vendió al destino, y que no lucho jamás por ser él y nada más..Un se incapaz de sentir "amor", "piedad", "cariño"..No Jamás..si es que él había sentido alguna vez en su vida..fue odio, rabia, hacia quienes en su casa le enseñaron a odiar desde pequeño.. Su madre..su madre era el único recuerdo cálido que tenía en su fría y oscura mente..Su madre, vestida de blanco, con sus cabellos rubios ondulados, brillando por la luz del sol, mientras el viento los acariciaba..su piel blanca como la porcelana, y su rostro dulce, aunque sus ojos, sus ojos eran lo que más impactaban, grises, de un color parecido al océano azotado por la tempestad, cargados de una tristeza, cargados de una pena y desilusión sobre el mundo y la vida, y sobre todo de la gente, que le dolía a él pensar en ella, pensar en sus ojos.. _

_Como dolían esos ojos, como dolía esa mirada.._

…………_._

………

……

…

…

…

_Hermione caminaba rápidamente hacia la cocina, cual se encontraba en la planta baja del castillo, y la entrada era justo en un cuadro de hermosas frutas..solo tenia que llegar y ser fuerte ante el martirio de tener que cumplir un castigo con Draco Malfoy, durante 1 mes y medio y verlo tres noches a la semana, era como demasiado, pero era..solo le pasaba eso a ella, justo a ella, era como si el destino quisiese que no viera la luz tan rápidamente, cada vez le ponía mas impedimentos para poder salir de la oscuridad en la cual había estado sumida, siempre, siempre las cartas jugaban en su contra, pero ella haría que se diera vuelta el juego, ella no se dejaría perder.. _

_-Genial-susurro la chica cuando llego al cuadro de la fruta y vio que el chico no se encontraba en el lugar- típico de Malfoy, darse importancias llegando tarde- bufo la chica molesta _

_-Te equivocas Granger- respondió una voz fría mientras un chico alto, y rubio salía de la esquina con los brazos cruzados, escrutándola con sus ojos fríos- eres tu la que se da importancia en este caso, y no se de donde _

_-Ja ja ja!- río la chica con sarcasmo- que divertido Malfoy! entremos ya, no quiero tener problemas _

_-En todo caso serías tu la del problema, tu eres la que llega atrasada- dijo el chico mientras se acercaba al cuadro y le hacia cosquillas a la pera- Entra Granger- dijo el chico de forma maleducada a la chica _

_-Ah! Draco Malfoy es un caballero?..que novedad..que sorpresa- dijo la chica _

_-Creeme Granger soy una caja de sorpresas-dijo el chico mientras en su cara se dibujaba una mueca de malicia, más sus ojos seguían inexpresivos- Ahora quieres hacerme el favor de mover tu humanidad y entrar de una vez? _

_-Bueno- musito la chica entrando por el agujero negro que se había formado en la pared mientras sus pensamientos volaban y analizaban las palabras del chico- Si el tiene razón, el es una caja de sorpresa- pensó la chica más bien sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de un elfo que se acerco corriendo a ella _

_-Señorita Hermione! Señorita Hermione-dijo un elfo, desaliñado, vestido con unos bonitos pantalones color crema, y una polera verde, y con el calcetín que Harry le había dado en el día de su liberación en un pie, y con un calcetín rojo en el otro (cual se lo había regalado Ron)mientras corría hacia ella y la abrazaba, llegándole tan solo a las caderas a Hermione- Que bueno verla por aca..Dobby ya la extrañaba_

_  
-Dobby que alegría verte!- dijo Hermione mientras se agachaba y abrazaba a Dobby- y veo que has estado bien!mira como estas vestido! pareces todo un caballero_

_  
-Si señorita, desde que me pagan, Lobby se puede comprar ropa- le dijo el elfo sonriendole de oreja a oreja _

_-Eso me parece genial Dobby, ya era hora que te hicieras respetar- dijo la chica _

_sonriéndole- y que ha sido de Winky? _

_-Winky esta bien, ahora esta de vacaciones en Irlanda donde unos familiares-dijo el elfo mientras sonreía- y ha ido dejando esa afición a la bebida _

_-Eso es gracias a ti Dobby!- le dijo la chica mientras se paraba, y le tomaba de la mano _

_-Si, y como esta el gran Harry Potter?- pregunto Dobby con una sonrisa, más a Hermione que esa pregunta la pillo desprevenida, dejo de sonreír unos segundos, y su cara se tiño en tristeza, pero no querría entristecerse, ya no más _

_-Bien Dobby, y te manda muchos saludos-dijo la chica _

_-Como si eso fuera posible, Potter solo piensa en el- dijo Draco Malfoy apareciendo en la cocina, borrándole la sonrisa a la chica y a Dobby _

_-Usted?- exclamo Dobby al ver a Draco Malfoy entrar por la puerta _

_-Si yo, yo- dijo el chico con una mueca de impaciencia-ya Granger para con sentimentalismos, y vamos a limpiar los platos, no tengo toda la noche, tengo cosas que hacer _

_-Si, como acostarte con una de tus perras- bufo la chica con rabia _

_-Entre otras cosas- dijo el chico sonriéndole a la chica cual estaba comenzando a perder los estribos- ya vamos _

_-No- exclamo la chica enojada- tu a mi no me mandas- le dijo mientras caminaba al lado del chico _

_-Pero mira estas ya caminando y haciéndolo que yo quiero-dijo el chico sonriéndole a la chica con sarcasmo mientras apuraba el paso e iba a los lavaderos de platos _

_Hermione corrió y camino más rápido que el chico y se pudo al frente de este..su cara ardía de viva cólera. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos color miel brillaban de la furia que tenía contra el Slytherin, el había echo sufrir mucho, era hora de dejarle las cosas en claro, no más abusos! ya no más!- pensaba la chica con ira en su cabeza, cual sentía que le iba a explotar por la presión.._

_Ese era el momento de cantarle todas las verdades al chico, aunque eso significase romperse el alma, y corromper su alma a la más pura maldad, con tal de ver al causante de tantas desgracias en su vida..ella le haría pagar.. _

_Siempre ella se había considerado una chica controlada, y su vida se regía en la máxima de "La razón, antes de la fuerza", siempre actuaba sensata y prolíficamente, pero pareciera que todas las fuerzas del destino la hiciesen cometer imprudencias durante esos últimos meses, se unió a los mortífagos, hizo un pacto con el peor de sus enemigos, llevo a la muerte a Krum por su acto de "heroísmo" para salvar a Harry, y no se le había ocurrido que había sido una trampa de Lucius Malfoy, se había tratado de quitar la vida en dos ocasiones, donde rayos había quedado la sensatez?..esta fue sustituida por la pasión y la impulsividad.._

_Tantos errores.._

_Tantas responsabilidades.._

_Pero ya no había nada que hacer, ya había caído en el torbellino de las insensatez, y ella estaba lejos de tomar una decisión contra Malfoy que sea pacifica.. _

_-Me harte de ti!-grito la chica fuera de sí, mientras tomaba con brusquedad los brazos del chico, y se interponía en su camino- Malfoy eres despreciable! no te tolero, destruyes todo lo que hay a tu paso.._

_  
-Déjame decirte sangre sucia-dijo el chico haciendo énfasis en la última palabra- que tu también destruyes todo, tus amistades, y mira donde esta tu amiguito Krum?..15 metros bajo tierra..-añadió el chico con crueldad_

_  
-Estúpido! no ensucies el nombre Viktor con tu sucia boca!- grito la chica enojada- el no hubiese muerto por tu asqueroso padre, estoy harta de ti! de tu familia! de tus aires! de tu existencia _

_-Y tu crees que yo no estoy harto de ti impura!-le grito el chico acercándose a la chica mostrando su alto porte, intimidándola más y más- estas en todo! en todo, POR QUE MIERDA TE SAQUE DEL LAGO!-grito el chico enfurecido, mientras sus ojos grises habían adquirido un brillo que Hermione antes no había visto en él _

_-Y QUE MÁS DA! YA ME SALVASTE! ME SACASTE DEL LAGO!-grito la chica colérica mientras se soltaba las manos del chico, y con un dedo le tocaba el pecho, como para hacer más fuerte sus palabras- DEJAME RECORDARTE QUE TÚ! TÚ PROVOCASTE TODO ESTO! _

_-YO! QUE LINDA LA CUESTIÓN GRANGER- le grito el chico enojado- quien es la que se une a la Orden Oscura?- le pregunto el chico con sarcasmo dando en el clavo _

_-TU NO SABES POR QUE LO HIZE MALFOY!- repuso la chica violentamente mientras iba hacia el lavaplatos y tomaba un plato, y lo comenzaba a secar con fuerza, mientras miraba a los elfos cuales hacían como si nada estuviese pasando al rededor de ellos, como si los gritos y los malos tratos entre ellos no estuvieran pasando_

_  
-DIME! SOY TODO OÍDOS!- le dijo el chico violento mientras tomaba un plato y hacía lo mismo que la chica- Estoy ansioso de escuchar a la sangre sucia Granger de por que se unió a quienes la odian, a quienes la quieren desaparecer de la tierra _

_-No te lo voy a decir Malfoy, tu no tienes corazón, tu no tienes alma, estas perdido, ahogándote en un mar de caos y oscuridad- le replico la chica mientras dejaba el plato de lado, y tomaba otro plato _

_-No te replico eso Granger, yo no tengo corazón, y creeme me he ahorrado muchos problemas, el no sentir me hace poderoso, no débil como tu, ya que estuviste en la oscuridad por tu debilidad- le dijo el chico con frialdad, más su cara no expresaba nada_

_  
-Yo estuve en la oscuridad por que tu rompiste un trato conmigo asquerosa serpiente, no te saques el peso de tus acciones, estoy en esto por que tu rompiste el trato conmigo- le replico la chica mientras dejaba el plato en el mesón con fuerza provocando que se trizase- Genial ahora esto!- exclamo la chica mientras sacaba su varita y reparaba el plato_

_  
-Nosotros estamos en eso, y el causante de esto, o mejor dicho la causante Granger-replico el chico con frialdad saboreando las palabras, sabiendo que lo que iba a hacer iba a quebrar de cierta forma la fuerza de la muchacha- es Parkinson_

_El efecto fue inmediato, Hermione dejo el plato en el mesón y cayo sentada en el frío suelo, sus ojos no miraban nada, estaban fijos en la nada, sus ojos mieles estaban opacos por la oscuridad..ahora entendía.._

_Pero como?..._

_porque ella?.._

_No le cabía en su cabeza tanta malignidad, como ella se encargo de hacer tanto sufrimiento..no le cabía esa idea en su cabeza..como alguien era capaz de causar tanto daño?..Como el ser humano es capaz de generar tanta destrucción en la vida muchos?..Como la libertad de una persona limita a la de tantas?..No lo podía creer, tenía que ser mentira..No le quedaba más a la chica que la negación _

_-¿Por que?- susurro con voz débil y apagada, sentía pena y rabia, una llama de ira y odio se encendió en su alma..Quemando algo de pureza en ella..desilusionándola de la raza humana, del hombre _

_-Es lo mismo que me pregunte yo- dijo el chico mientras hablaba, sabía que sus palabras causaron un fuerte impacto de la chica, y sabía que ella se vengaría de Pansy Parkinson, o descargaría su ira contra ella, así el no tendría que vengarse de ella, pero a pesar de su plan contra la Slytherin y contra la Gryffindor, este no le había echo sentirse mejor, de echo lo había echo sentirse mal, el hecho de ver a la chica en el suelo preguntándose el por que de tanta maldad, lo abatía. _

_El siempre estuvo rodeado de maldad, y nunca tuvo esperanza en la raza humana, pero Hermione Granger si las había tenido..y esa ingenuidad de ella, se había roto en parte, por la maldad de una chica, que le tenía odio, rencor y envidia. Y cuando la chica pronuncio las _

_siguientes palabras, lograron un mar de confusión en el chico, era lo que hubiese querido oír hace unas horas, o en el momento que supo de la traición de Parkinson, pero ahora al escucharlo, solo provoco que le doliese, lo hirió.. _

_-Esa perra va a pagar- susurro la chica parándose con debilidad-ella va a pagar, es tan despreciable y asquerosa como tu- susurro la chica mirando al chico con los ojos vacíos, mientras daba la media vuelta y se iba de la cocina, dejando al chico solo y confundido _

………_.._

………

……_._

……

…_._

…

_El día amaneció gris, y nubes negras presagiaban mal tiempo, una lluvia fuerte y desgarradora. El cielo estaba oscuro, a pesar de que fueran tan solo las 7 de la mañana, el cielo estaba oscuro, pero no tan oscuro que el de Hermione Granger. La rabia que sentía contra la Slytherin era increíblemente espeluznante y poderosa, digna de cualquier mortífago..y ella aunque no lo aceptara ese día que decidió unirse a Voldemort, para ayudar a sus amigos y cumplir con su promesa, ignoró que parte de su alma se oscurecería para siempre, por tan solo llevar la marca de Voldemort..aunque ella no fuese partidaria de él, y lo odiaba de una gran manera, aunque ella fuera buena y pureza, cuando decidió sacrificar su libertad por sus amigos, sin saberlo, condeno un pedacito de su alma.. _

_La ira que sentía era pura, sentía como los músculos de su espalda se crispaban de la ira, cuando pensaba en todo lo sucedido en navidad..ella y Krum...el mensajero con la supuesta información de que Harry había sido secuestrado..ella y Lucius Malfoy peleando a muerte..Vikor Krum muriendo por ella..Alena y la promesa que ella le hizo de que viviría..Malfoy contándole a Harry su pelea con Lucius…Harry descubriendo la terrible verdad. ¿Por que tratando de hacer el bien, todo le salía mal?..Era como si las fuerzas del universo se unieran y la quisiesen destruir..y ahora esto.._

_  
Pansy Parkinson, creando un plan para destruirla..y lo había logrado..¿pero porque creerle a Malfoy de que Pansy Parkinson fue la causante de todo? _

_-No se- susurro la chica mientras se sentaba en su cama, y pasaba su mano por sus hermosos bucles castaños y largos, suaves como la seda- Pero vi algo en él, que me asegura que no es mentira, y siento una opresión en mi pecho- pensó la chica mientras con un dedo tocaba su abdomen- de que ella lo hizo..-pero de repente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, un escalofría corrió por su espina dorsal..- y si ella..? _

_-Maldita sea! la voy a matar- dijo la chica mientras se paraba de su cama con violencia, y corría hacia el baño dispuesta a ducharse- espera no más Pansy Parkinson, asquerosa serpiente, si fuiste tu la culpable de lo que estoy pensando ahora, te voy a asesinar con mis propias manos, y creeme que soy muy peligrosa, no sabes en el lío que te has metido..esta sangre sucia es la peor de todas- y pensando en esto se metió dentro del chorro de agua fría de la ducha..con solo un pensamiento en la cabeza.. _

_Venganza_

………

……

…

…

_Hermione bajo las escaleras con una calma aparente. Cada peldaño lo bajaba con una lentitud abrumadora, y su cara permanecía inexpresiva, no mostraba ninguna sentimiento, nada asomaba por su hermosa pero pálida cara. Sus ojos color miel estaban un poco oscurecidos, pero lo mas seguro es que se debía a la oscuridad del día, cual estaba siendo azotado por una fuerte lluvia. El cielo estaba atestado de nubes oscuras. Era temprano, muy temprano, por lo que eran pocos los alumnos que habían en los corredores de Hogwarts, y eso Hermione lo sabía a la perfección, esa era la razón de por que caminaba en dirección al vestíbulo a tan tempranas horas..Ella sabía que Pansy Parkinson desayunaba temprano..todo un factor importante para lo que planeaba hacer, nadie las vería, nadie. _

_Hermione al terminar de bajar las escaleras, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que le iba a dar al comedor. Este estaba más oscuro que de costumbre..y más frío también, pero eso a la chica le importaba poco, muy poco..su mente estaba más fría que nunca, fría y calculadora..La Slytherin no sabía en que problema se había metido, y si ella había sido la culpable del complot y de la trampa que le tendieron a ella en la noche en que Viktor Krum murió, tendría que controlarse mucho, ya que o sino de seguro la mataba.. _

_Y de repente la vio_

_La Slytherin subía desde las mazmorras y estaba en dirección al comedor, pero al otro extremo de donde estaba la Gryffindor. Su piel estaba más pálida de costumbre, y su pelo rubio estaba en una cola alta. Se veía igual que siempre, engreída, fría, calculadora, toda una Slytherin..pero sus ojos estaban mirando el suelo, con expresión opacada y triste..Cuando sintió que alguien tenía clavada su mirada en ella, alzo la cabeza y lo que vio le provoco un temor indefinido. Hermione Granger caminaba hacia ella, con toda calma, con su pelo castaño con ondulaciones, cayendo libremente por su túnica, y su cara la miraba firmemente a ella..Sus ojos estaban puestos en ella con tal intensidad que provocaron que la chica comenzase a temblar con fuerza..Las expresiones de la Gryffindor eran duras, una dura y fría cólera y se dijo así misma que estaba en graves problemas, en serios problemas, y que debía huir, más sus músculos no le respondían. Su cuerpo caminaba hipnotizado hacia la Gryffindor _

_  
Cuando de repente, a no más de unos 50 metros de la chica, logrando vencer el pavor la Slytherin se giro, y comenzó a correr con fuerza hacia las mazmorras, más su objetivo se vio impedido _

_-YO QUE TU PARKINSON, NO CORRERÍA!- dijo la voz de la Gryffindor cual sonaba más dura y peligrosa que nunca ante la tétrica escena que se desenvolvía en esos momentos- IMPEDIMENTA! _

_El rayo rojo impacto directamente las piernas de la chica provocando que esta cayese fuertemente en el duro y frío piso. Se quedo quieta la Slytherin, con la mirada puesta en el suelo mientras para terror suyo escuchaba los pasos de la Gryffindor que se acercaban hacia ella con más fuerza y violencia _

_-Correr en estos casos es de cobarde, sabías Pansy?- dijo la chica mientras caminaba hacia la chica- y tu no eres una cobarde..o si? _

_-De-de déjame irme Granger- susurro la chica mientras se sentaba, y trataba de pararse _

_-Respondeme Parkinson, eres una cobarde o no?- pregunto la chica mientras escrutaba a la Slytherin con la mirada, mientras se acercaba a esta _

_-No te voy a responder sangre sucia!- grito la chica mientras sacaba su varita y le lanzaba un poderoso hechizo a la Gryffindor, pero este para sorpresa de la Slytherin ni le rozo a la chica, a pesar de que iba directamente hacia el pecho de esta _

_-Mala respuesta Parkinson..-susurro la chica cuando iba llegando donde la Slytherin _

_-No puede estar pasando esto..- y sin decir más salio corriendo hacia las mazmorras como nunca lo había echo en su vida _

_-Campus Magnetic!- grito la Gryffindor, mientras un campo invisible rodeaba a las dos, encerrándolas en un radio de 30 metros cuadrados, en el amplio vestíbulo próximo al comedor. Pansy trato de atravesarlo, más no pudo.._

_  
-Veras, este Campo Magnético es magia negra, muy poderosa Parkinson..ya sabrás tu de este hechizo por supuesto, y sabrás que no puede ser anulado por nadie más que por quién lo convoco- dijo la chica mientras añadía con una sonrisa sádica- o sea yo, y tu y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes que hablar..asuntos muy serios y lo vamos a ser por las buenas..o por las malas_

_Pansy sintió como un frío escalofrío le recorría la espalda..así que Draco Malfoy le había contado a Granger la verdad..que ella había sido la culpable de que sus amigos la odiasen, y lo más divertido del cuento es que ella no sabía cual era el secreto de Hermione Granger, solo ella sabía que era de vida o muerte, y que hizo todo lo posible para que el secreto llegase a los oídos de sus amigos..y lo había logrado..y así también se había aprovechado de vengar de Draco Malfoy por haberla tratado mal y seguir pololeando con Samantha Hargrave..Sino sabía el secreto, lo único sabía que por la fuerza violenta del alma y aura de la Gryffindor, es que estaba en graves problemas..y lo único que le quedaba era negar.. _

_  
-A que te refieres sangre sucia?- le espeto la Slytherin mirando a la Gryffindor con desde, mientras blandía su varita amenazadoramente, más sabía que esa imagen que ella mostraba no iba a convencer a la castaña _

_  
-Oh! así que me vas a decir que no me has echo nada para que yo este así?- exclamo la muchacha con frialdad mientras que en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa sádica- mira mira así que la serpiente prefiere por las malas..- comenzó a decir la chica amenazadoramente mientras se acercaba a la Slytherin- Bien, lo haremos así entonces.._

_-Nunca me harás decir nada de lo que yo no he echo..-le grito la chica con ira y nerviosismo, mientras miraba a todos los lados _

_-Te equivocas, te haré hablar..y sabes lo harás tu solita..por tu cuenta Parkinson..ya que cuando veas mi verdadera ira, vas a querer nunca haber cruzado ni palabras ni miradas conmigo- le dijo amenazadoramente la Gryffindor- Comencemos IMPEDIMENTA!-grito la chica_

_La Slytherin fue impactada directamente por el rayo de luz azul, cual provoco que saliera disparada por los aires, y que chocase con el campo eléctrico y que cayese bruscamente contra el suelo, soltando un gemido _

_-Vas a confesar?- pregunto la Gryffindor alzando una ceja _

_-De que quieres que confiese- le espeto la Slytherin cual se estaba parando, mientras jadeaba _

_  
-Seguimos con la negación..tu lo quisiste así estúpida- susurro la muchacha- Expelliarmus!_

_  
La situación se repitió de nuevo. La Slytherin salió volando hacia el campo eléctrico, en donde se golpeo fuertemente la cabeza y luego cayo al suelo, mientras sentía que su mano se doblaba bajo el peso de su cuerpo que había caído sobre este.._

_-Auch!- gimió la Slytherin mientras miraba su mano que había adquirido una tonalidad morada, lo más seguro es que estaba quebrada- confieso Granger, confieso, si! yo fui! un día te escuche hablando con Draco sobre un trato y que tus amigos no podían saber lo que sabía Draco, y que Samantha no podía saber su secreto, o sea que yo era la amante de él..-dijo la chica mientras trataba de respirar ya que no había respirado ni un poco en parte de su confesionario- y bueno un día Draco se porto pésimo conmigo, y tu, bueno a ti siempre te he odiado, y se me ocurrió hacer que él hablara, que él confesara a Potter y a la comadreja tu secreto, así que fui donde Samantha y le dije que Malfoy tenía una amante, y que no sabía quién era y que no le contase a Malfoy que fui yo quién le contó, por que o sino me mataría..y bueno ya sabrás el resto, el creyó que fuiste tu, y bueno Potter supo..y así te quedaste sola, tal como yo quería..mi venganza se había completado..-dijo finalmente la chica mientras se paraba _

_-Y como supo Malfoy?- pregunto la chica mientras interrogaba con la mirada a la Slytherin. Ahora todo adquiría mayor lógica _

_-El día de la fiesta del 14 de febrero ,el escucho una conversación que tuve con una compañera, ahí supo- dijo la chica mientras cerraba los ojos, y se tocaba la muñeca cual por segundo parecía estar en peor estado _

_-Ahora Parkinson, confesaras lo otro..-dijo la chica con voz menos violenta- Si lo otro.. _

_-¿Que otro?- pregunto Pansy alarmada- A que te refieres Granger? _

_-Así que también vamos a tener que hacerlo por las malas!- grito la Gryffndor. no me vas a confesar acaso que tu con Lucius Malfoy planearon una trampa contra mi, donde Viktor murió, en la fiesta de navidad?- grito la chica, comenzando a hartarse de verdad _

_-Yo que?..yo no hice nada con Lucius! te lo juro Granger!- grito la chica asustada ante la mirada y la voz de la chica, cuales denotaban más descontrol de lo que ella hubiese podido soportar, peor el miedo la carcomía de verdad _

_-Bueno bueno, digamos que note creo, yq ue necesitas un empujón, ahora si que no te quedaran ganas de hacerte la tonta Parkinson..XENON!-grito la Gryffindor lanzando un hechizo color violeta a la Slytherin _

_Pansy Parkinson se quedo impactada ante el nombre del hechizo, jamás había escuchado que alguien del colegio fuese capaz de hacer ese tipo de magia, ningún alumno..que hacía la buena e inocente Hermione Granger utilizando magia negra?..quién era entonces?..porque invocaba las fuerzas del mal para destruir a quienes le habían echo mal? que incoherencia.._

_  
Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el rayo violeta que le impacto a la muchacha en un brazo, y provoco que se cayese al suelo del dolor , mientras sentía que su cuerpo era azotado por fuertes descargas eléctricas, y su temperatura corporal aumentaba y disminuía con suma rapidez..Provocando que se estremeciese aún más de dolor.. _

_Hermione se acercaba lentamente hacia la Slytherin cual seguía tiritando en el suelo a causa del hechizo de la castaña..Los ojos de la Slytherin estaban desorbitados de dolor..y seguía tiritando.. _

_-Granger, que rayos haces ocupando magia negra?- le dijo la chica antes que la castaña pudiese hablar exigiéndole una confesión _

_-Acaso las chicas buenas no pueden hacer magia negra?- pregunto con sarcasmo _

_la Gryffindor- tu no sabes con quien te estas enfrentando, no sabes que soy más oscura de lo que aparento, y que soy una rival difícil de vencer, y que si quiero te puedo matar, y creeme se muchas más formas que el Avada Kedavra.. _

_-Lo que me sorprende Granger es que una chica como tu, que lucha por lo que le llama "bien", este peleando contra el mal, utilizando a este..o sea tu estas peleando contra mi, el mal, pero para destruirme lo utilizas..o sea eso te hace tan ruin como yo..- susurro la Slytherin, mientras jadeaba tratando de obtener un poco de aire_

_  
Hermione se quedo pensativa, y en verdad le tomo por sorpresa lo que le dijo Pansy Parkinson..Ella tenía razón..Ella peleaba contra el mal..y utilizaba al mal y a las fuerzas oscuras para destruirla a ella, y lograr el bien..eso la hacía tan despreciable como ella..o más aún..Pansy Parkinson era mala..su capacidad para destruir era más poderosa que su capacidad de construír..y ella Hermione Granger era buena..y por la ira se estaba corrompiendo, y gracias a este se transformaba en algo tan asqueroso como la Slytherin.._

_Solo quería cerrar los ojos y dejar de sentir, dejar de ser, volver a la nada, hundirse en el anonimato..como había sido así de monstruosa? sus deseos de vivir habían sido tomados por el lado negativo..no era por el lado de la venganza por donde tenía que moverse..la venganza no la haría vivir..si no la esperanza..Como se había equivocado.. _

_Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta de otra presencia _

_Draco Malfoy se encontraba adentro del campo eléctrico mirando duramente a la Gryffindor.._

_Hermione al encontrarse con esos ojos grises fríos, que le decían mil palabras, y le provocaban a ella pensar 1000 cosas..con solo mirarlos..tan fríos, tan oscuros, tan duros..y tan decepcionados?..Draco Malfoy estaba decepcionado de ella?..Sus ojos no perdían el contacto, se miraban con tal intensidad, que Pansy Parkinson se impresiono antes de no haberse dado cuenta de como ambos sentían por el otro..y no se refería a amor, por supuesto, sino que ella hacía al chico sentir intensamente, sea odio, rencor, lo que sea, y él hacía o provocaba en ella sentimientos tan fuertes, también sean como odio u otros..tantos sentimientos, tan fuertes..tan destructivos.._

_Hermione sentía que no debía romper el contacto visual, más sus ojos no podían dejar de perderse en las orbes grises del chico. Sentía que el le estaba haciendo una especie de radiografía, viéndola tal como era, desnudando lenta y dolorosamente su alma..él, su peor enemigo, era quién más la conocía, tanto como sus debilidades y sus virtudes, aunque el no las quisiese ver..el la había visto en toda situación..La Hermione agresiva, la luchadora, la estudiosa, la depresiva, la suicida, la alegre, la fuerte, la débil..en fin..el había visto en gran parte la luz y la oscuridad de su alma..Y no sabía por que, pero se sentía avergonzada de repente ante la presencia del chico..la cohibía de una manera abrumadora..Pero no se iba a dejar doblegar por nada del mundo, tenía que ser fuerte..Y en vez de salir corriendo, o huir de aquella mirada, la chica volvió sus ojos a el con mayor intensidad y dureza, y de su boca se pronunciaron glaciales palabras.. _

_-¿Como pasaste el campo Malfoy?- pregunto la chica con dureza _

_-No preguntes, lo sabes perfectamente, soy un mago oscuro, ya lo deberías tener claro..-dijo el chico con la misma dureza sin apartar la mirada _

_-Ah! no me digas, bueno como nadie te ha invitado, te pediría que salieras, yo y Parkinson tenemos asuntos pendientes sino vez- le dijo la chica sin apartar el contacto visual con el chico, aunque cada vez se le hacía más y más difícil_

_-Ya no más..Parkinson no miente, ella no fue la culpable de la trampa contra ti en navidad- le dijo el chico con dureza _

_-¿Y como quieres que te crea?- exclamo la chica furiosa alzando su varita- De ti menos debería confiar, y de ella-dijo la chica señalando con su varita ala Slytherin que yacía sentada en el suelo jadeando y tocándose las costillas, mientras con sus ojos azules escrutaba a los dos chicos-, esa mujer que ves ahí, es capaz de todo, y se que es y puede ser capaz de haber planeado algo así _

_-No te estoy pidiendo que me creas Granger, esto no es un discurso político ni nada- le recrimino el chico con frialdad- Se que Parkinson es capaz de eso y mucho más, pero tu estas en un error en el que yo no estoy.. _

_-Haber haber dime por favor cual es mi error Malfoy?- le espeto la chica con impaciencia _

_-Tu error esta, en que estas cegada por la ira, y yo no- repuso el chico ágilmente- tu estas tan enojada, y tienes tanto odio contra Parkinson por haberte destruido la vida, te ciega y no te hace ver que ella esta diciendo la verdad sobre lo de la noche en que Krum murió.. _

_Hermione sintió que la cabeza se le enfriaba, y que perdía poco a poco la conciencia, se sentía desmayar, desfallecer, y que iba a caer contra el frío piso..Malfoy tenía razón mucha razón..ella cegada por la ira había decidido dárselas de justiciera, e ir a buscar y hacer pagar a quienes habían destruido la armonía en su vida..estaba tan cegada por la cólera que no pudo ver la verdad dentro de la culpable de su soledad, ¡no pudo verlo!..La ira cegaba hasta al más sabio..ella estaba mal..muy mal..De repente le vino un mareo, un des horientamiento hacia todo, y todos..una náusea existencial..Sentía que el piso se movía bajo sus pies.._

_-Parkinson es un ser despreciable, y también lo soy yo- prosiguió el chico- pero tu no..Es decepcionante Granger que después de todo lo que has sufrido, tomes las ganas de vivir por el lado de la venganza, por el lado de matar y destruir a quienes te hicieron mal... _

_  
Pero no pudo continuar, algo vio en la Gryffindor que lo paro..La chica silenciosa, seguía mirándolo con infinita fuerza, más en sus ojos se deslizaban frías lagrimas, frías y silenciosas lagrimas, por sus pálidas mejillas..La visión era aterradora e inquietante, la cara de la chica no mostraba expresión alguna, solo lágrimas caían en sus ojos..cuales denotaban profunda tristeza..y susurrando dijo.. _

_  
-Finite Incantetum!_

_Y diciendo esto el campo magnético se disolvió, y antes de que Pansy Parkinson pudiera suspirar aliviada, ya que su tortura había terminado, y que Draco Malfoy dijera algo, la chica dio media vuelta, y se fue en dirección a los jardines del castillo, donde llovía copiosamente.. _

_  
-Habla Parkinson, y date por muerta..-le susurro el chico amenazadoramente a la chica cual ya estaba parada y arreglándose la túnica _

_Y diciendo esto se fue a los jardines del colegio, adentrándose en la tormenta, en _

_busca de una sola persona: _

_  
Hermione Granger_

_Hermione corría por la lluvia, mientras sentía cada vez su ropa más pesada, y su pelo pegado más y más a su cuerpo, por cada paso que ella caminaba, por cada paso que la separaba y la distanciaban de la cordura y de la luz. Que estúpida había sido de pensar que ella queriendo salvarse, y vengándose de quien le acarreo tantos desastres en su vida, iba a ser la forma de salvarse y de ver la luz, como no se dio cuenta que el odio, la cólera no eran la forma de ver la luz, que no eran la forma de volver a vivir! de volver a resurgir de la nada! si hubiese seguido por el camino del ocio y de la rabia, lo más seguro que hubiese caído de _

_nuevo en la oscuridad, y esta vez hubiese caído aun más hondo, y no hubiese podido jamás salir de ese oyó de oscuridad, donde el aire le faltaba, donde una cadena estaba amarrada a su cuello y no la dejaba ni vivir ni existir humanamente hablando, la destruiría, la corrompía.. _

_Si hubiese seguido por ese camino su vida hubiese terminado en un infierno..pero es que acaso en esos momentos su vida no era un caos y un infierno? No había nada en ella, ni en el mundo que ella quisiese pelear, estaba tan dura, fría interiormente, no sentía, le costaba mucho poder expresar en su cuerpo toda la pena, toda la angustia que sentía..que sentía que iba a explotar, que iba a morir de un segundo a otro..en esos momentos solo quería desaparecer.._

_Solo dejar de ser.._

_Todo era tan..oscuro.._

_Ella se había cabo su propia tumba.. _

_Más a pesar de eso seguía caminando a toda rapidez, a toda felicidad, sentía que caminando podía extinguir la angustia de su interior, que podría escapar del vacío que sentía..pero por más que se introducía en la lluvia, su dolor no se atenuaba, se intensificaba por cada paso que daba, por cada respiro, por cada suspiro..Se estaba alejando de la luz, la oscuridad la absorbía..y no había nada que hacer.. _

_Y de la nada se tiro al pasto mojado, lleno de pozas de agua..y se quedo ahí de rodillas, sentada sobre sus piernas, con la cabeza gacha, mirando al suelo, sin importarle el frío, ni la lluvia, ni el tiempo..solo le importaba que si en algún lugar podría verse luz..si en algún lugar se pudiese ver vida..si en toda la muerte que la rodeaba había algo que valiese la pena..Cuando de repente vio a quien menos quería ver al frente de ella, con su pálido rostro en dirección de ella..Su pelo caía por toda su frente y de el caían gotas de lluvia..Su cuerpo estaba empapado..Y sus ojos estaban más fríos que la misma lluvia, en su cara no se veía ninguna expresión, más algo había cambiado en él, y no sabía con exactitud..no la miraba con asco ni con reproche, ni nada..la miraba sin mirarla, penetraba en ella, y a la vez se veía como si nada.._

_Estaba y no estaba.._

_El silencio entre ambos en vez de ser destructivo, en vez de ser caótico, era renacedor, el silencio no era terrible..sino algo casi cercano a la luz..a lo grandioso _

_-Granger párate, vas a pescar una pulmonía..-dijo el chico con frialdad rompiendo el maravilloso silencio, sin apartar la mirada de la chica _

_  
-A quién le importa?-reclamo la chica con desesperación- dime Draco Malfoy a quién le importa si muero o no!- te juro que dime una persona.. _

_-Yo Granger, yo estúpida- dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos- a mi me importa si mueres o no..- dijo el chico con dureza _

_Hermione se quedo muda, jamás pensó una salida así del chico..Jamás..hubiese creído que Neville era capaz de besar a Snape, antes de que Draco Malfoy le estuviese diciendo eso _

_-Tu que?- pregunto la chica tratando de procesar las palabras- pero tu me odias Malfoy.. _

_-Si te odio Granger, te odio más que a nadie, pero eso es también por que te necesito viva..- replico el chico sin decir nada más pensando que con esa respuesta todo estaba arreglado _

_-No te entiendo Malfoy!- le grito la chica mirando al chico con furia y sorpresa- me odias y me necesitas igual.._

_-No hay tiempo para entender ahora, otro día lo harás- exclamo el chico exasperado- quieres pararte ahora, me lo juraste Granger..y espero que cumplas tu palabra como yo lo hice.. _

_  
-No!- exclamo la chica altivamente- No pienso moverme hasta que me expliques Draco Malfoy, no entiendo nada de esto, me odias, pero me quieres viva, como es eso.._

_-Es que siempre eres tan orgullosa!- exclamo el chico exasperado, caminado hacia la chica y sin previo aviso, la tomo entre sus fuertes brazos, y la tomo con fuerza inmovilizándola y llevándosela hacia el colegio, mientras la chica pataleaba y gritaba de las peores palabras_

_-Suéltame Malfoy, suéltame si no quieres que te mate!-gritaba la chica mientras trataba moverse y soltarse de los fuertes brazos del chico- A donde mierda me llevas! _

_  
-A mi pieza- dijo el chico con la mayor naturalidad, mientras la Gryffindor quedaba anonada_

……………

………

……

…

…

_**Hola! FELIZ AÑO! Como están? Como han estado los primeros dos días del año? Espero que hayan sido buenos pues mis niñas. Les cuento que el mío estuvo buenísimo, me fui a la playa a una casa con 10 amigas, imagínense lo entretenido. En verdad estuvo muy bueno, y bueno ahora me voy de nuevo fuera de mi casa, durante 10 días a construir casas al sur, como es tradición durante mis vacaciones de invierno y verano, junto a mi colegio. Bueno así que como voy a estar ausente, es por eso que este capítulo es bien largo jeje, y bueno podemos ver que surgen nuevas interrogantes, de cómo quien es la persona que preparo la trampa contra Hermione, y bueno también veremos que pasará en la pieza de Draco jeje. Bueno mis niñas no me queda más que despedirme, y bueno nos vemos en unos 10 días más, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado mucho! Besos, las saluda y les desea lo mejor**_

_**Atte**_

_**Nacha**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**_

_**-Afrodita Coral**_

_**-Iris Warren**_

_**-Cristal 90**_

_**-Sofía**_

_**-Momiji**_

__

_**-Victoria Malfoy**_

_**-Bewitching Mia Malfoy Errelot**_

_**-Lucy 90, bienvenida!**_

_**-Sakura Haruno**_

_**-Katherin, ienvenida!**_


	19. Mark Sullivan

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a la vasta imaginación de J.K Rowling_

0

0

**Devuélveme la vida**

0

0

19. Mark Sullivan

0

_Draco Malfoy llevaba a la chica entre sus fuertes brazos, provocando que esta no se pudiese mover ningún poco, era temprano, pero ya habría gente rondando en los pasillos, hacia el comedor, y solo faltaban 2 horas para comenzar las clases, ya que ese día había surgido un retraso ya que como iba a llegar un nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, y este iba a llegar un poco tarde a clases ya que tenía una reunión antes con Dumbledore..Tenía mucho tiempo, y eso es lo que quería el, tiempo para hablar con la chica que llevaba en sus brazos, hablar con ella y dejarles las cosas en claro, no quería, aunque le doliese aceptarlo ver que la vida de la chica pendía de un hilo nuevamente, y sabía que si el no interfería, ella iba a caer de nuevo en un circulo vicioso de auto destrucción..No sabía el porque la ayudaba, porque la salvaba de ella misma, no lo sabía, no tenía nada claro, solo sabía que por una extraña razón de que Hermione Granger era fundamental en el curso que iba a tomar su vida en los próximos meses, y no sabía si era bien o para mal, pero una fuerza sobre natural le exigía hacer algo, le exigía no ser espectador del marchitamiento de la chica.._

_-Ahora quédate quieta Granger- dijo el chico mientras sacaba su varita, cual estaba mojada por lo empapada que estaba su túnica- nos vamos a hacer invisibles para entrar a mi pieza.. _

_-Espera un segundo Malfoy- le dijo la chica despacio y claro, con un dejo de autoridad- que te crees en llevarme a tu pieza! que quieres lograr?- pregunto la chica con un poco de temor en su voz, y en sus ojos castaños se veía el mismo miedo reflejado _

_-No te preocupes Granger, no voy a hacerte nada que tu no quieras- le dijo el chico con frialdad-Ahora hazme el favor de callarte, creeme que lo que voy a hacer es por tu propio bien.. _

_-Escúchame hurón, cualquier cosa que me hagas me las pagaras y muy feo..-le dijo la chica con furia- Por esta vez confío en ti..aunque no te acostumbres Malfoy.. _

_-Oh esto es una novedad, la sabelotodo Granger confía en el hijo de un mortífago- dijo el chico con sarcasmo- tu tampoco te acostumbres Granger no siempre la ando haciendo favores a chicas como tu- añadió con malicia _

_-Ja ja ja- río la chica con sarcasmo, mientras hacía una mueca de enojo, más ese comportamiento que demostraba al frente del chico era solo ficticio, ella por dentro estaba más que asustada, ella, en la pieza de su peor enemigo, rodeada de mortífagos..no era algo alentador, y sabía que cualquier cosa que ella hiciese cualquier esfuerzo por escapar sería en vano, estaba a la merced de Draco Malfoy, y nada ni nadie podía evitarlo, estaba atrapada_

_  
-Ya deja el sarcasmo Granger, ahora cállate- dijo el chico molesto, mientras levantaba su varita y susurraba, antes de entrar al castillo- Invisilatus! _

_Al mencionar el hechizo el chico y la chica se volvieron invisibles, y entraron al castillo con cautela. El chico con una agilidad y destreza digna de admiración, fue bordeando a la gente, hasta llegar a la sala común de los Slyhterins. Hermione temblaba del susto, y también del frío, lo más seguro es que iba a caer en un fuerte resfrío. El chico al sentirla temblar sobre su cuerpo se sintió de alguna forma poderoso, que el tenía el control de la situación, que el dominaba a la dominante Gryffindor._

_Hermione al entrar a la sala común de los Slyhterins quedo anonada ante tanta elegancia y sobriedad. La sala común de los chicos era totalmente distinta a la de los Gryffindors. Esta era sin duda más elegante, más sobria. Los muebles estaban adornados de color plata y verde, lo que la hacía más sobria aún. Había una gran chimenea, de donde salían llamas verdes, cual estaba rodeada por unos grandes sillones, para una persona, altos y cómodos sin duda, pero fríos. La sala sin duda era superior a la Gryffindor con respecto a elegancia, sobriedad y buen gusto, pero algo faltaba ahí, y era ese aire hogareño, ese aire como de amistad, lealtad y cariño entre los miembros de la casa de las serpientes. Era un lugar muy frío, muy inhóspito, por decirlo así, un lugar muy solitario e individualista. _

_Más la chica no pudo seguir analizando con avidez la sala común de los Slytherins, ya que el chico comenzó a subir una escalera de caracol, larga, de muchos peldaños. Al llegar al ultimo peldaño de la escalera de caracol, el chico abrió una puerta negra, y quedo descubierto un pasillo largo y oscuro, solo iluminado por unos cuantos candelabros verdes que estaban pegados en la pared. El chico siguió caminando por el pasillo oscuro largo y angosto cruzando unas cuantas puertas, cuando Hermione vio que en una de esas puertas, una puerta larga, hermosa sobria y negra había un cartel que señalaba "Prefecto Draco Malfoy", lo cual denotaba que esa era la pieza del chico, más así, el chico siguió caminando ignorando la puerta que habría podido ser su pieza.. _

_-Malfoy no era acaso esa tu pie..?- comenzó a preguntar Hermione con voz algo preocupada, no le gustaba nada estar en un lugar plagado de serpientes, enemigas, y en un lugar que ella ni conocía.. _

_-Cállate Granger, solo confía en mí..-le replico el chico sin decir nada más, como si las palabras mencionadas por el, eran las necesarias para tranquilizar a la Gryffindor. _

_El chico siguió caminando por el pasillo, hasta llegar al fondo de este donde había una puerta negra, más hermosa y majestuosa que todas las que había visto antes la chica. El chico la abrió, y al frente de ellos se encontraron ante una escalera de caracol metálica, cual parecía muy enclenque, como si se fuese a caer en esos mismos momentos. El chico subió arriba del primer peldaño, y con su varita musito;_

_  
-Black Dragon _

_Y con esto, la escalera sufrió una metamorfosis, se transformó en una escalera de mármol negra, de forma de caracol, dura y maciza, fría como un témpano, donde el chico comenzó a subir con rapidez, cargando el cuerpo de la chica, sin demostrar fatiga alguna, a pesar de llevar cargando el cuerpo de esta por más de 10 minutos. Al terminar de subir la escalera, ambos chicos se encontraron ante una puerta negra de mármol, brillante ante la tenue luminosidad del lugar. El chico bajo a la chica de sus hombros, y le dijo con voz autoritaria, y fría, cual resonó por la escaleras de caracol _

_-Entra _

_Hermione temerosa dio un paso hacia la puerta y con unas de sus manos largas y pálidas empujo la puerta y lo que vio la dejo de entero pasmada_

_Hermione al abrir la negra puerta de mármol, se encontró con algo que la dejo completamente anonada..era todo lo que ella jamás pensó que se podría encontrar en la casa de las serpientes..un lugar cálido y hogareño.._

_La chica entro a la salita cual no era grande, de echo era pequeña. Las paredes eran de un color naranjo, y las cortinas rojas. Ese lugar más parecía Gryffindor que Slytherin. Al lado izquierdo de la habitación había una chimenea con dos sillones altos, y entre medio de estos, cuales daban a la chimenea, había una mesita, donde habías unos juegos de te y unas cajetillas de cigarro. Al lado frontal se veía la vista del bosque prohibido, cual estaba hermoso, aunque más oscuro y siniestro de costumbre. Se podía ver este mediante unos grandes ventanales..Al lado derecho de la habitación habían unos estantes llenos de libros, y en un rincón había un escritorio, donde había hartos libros desordenados, y muchos tinteros abiertos..Y en el otro rincón había muchos cojines en el suelo, de color verde, cuales perfecta, mente podían asimilar la comodidad de una cama..Todo el conjunto era tan familiar..no podía creer que ese lugar se encontraba donde las serpientes.. _

_-Te gusta Granger?- le dijo el chico acercándose a la chica, cual estaba apoyada en los ventanales mirando al bosque prohibido con expresión de ausencia. Ella se había olvidado de la presencia del chico mientras ella penaba para si misma _

_-Si Malfoy..que es este lugar?- le pregunto la chica con curiosidad _

_-Mi refugio- replico el chico con simpleza- acá vengo donde no quiero ver a nadie, o cuando estudio..-dijo el chico con soltura, no sabía por que le contaba eso a Granger, no sabía por que la llevaba a su escondite, a su lugar sagrado..solo lo ignoraba..simplemente lo ignoraba..pero sentía que ella era de confianza.._

_  
-Enserio?..-pregunto la chica alzando la ceja y mirando al chico con cierto asombro- vaya Malfoy, en estos momentos, me estoy dando cuenta que no eres tan insensible como creía que eres..hasta podría decir que eres humano..talvez..-añadió la chica mirando al chico con expresión divertida_

_  
-Humano?..Ay Granger..soy más humano de lo que crees en algunas ocasiones, y soy más inhumano de lo que podrías creer en otras situaciones..-dijo el chico con frialdad y cierta amargura_

_  
-Bueno eso ya lo tengo claro..solo que me sorprendes..podría decir que eres una caja de sorpresa- dijo la chica mirando firmemente al chico alto y guapo que tenía al frente de ella, que la miraba con sus ojos penetrantes, cuales estaban marcados por el vacío y la inexpresividad y la dureza_

_  
-Estas en lo correcto, yo soy una caja de sorpresas- añadió el chico sonriendo con amargura- sorpresas agradables y desagradables- añadió acentuando su sonrisa_

_  
-Bueno Malfoy- le dijo la chica cambiando de tema- me podrías decir por que me trajiste hasta acá?- le pregunto la chica_

_  
-No lo se..-dijo el chico mirando a la chica fijamente- no se por que te traigo hasta acá Granger.._

_  
-Pero como no vas a saber?- le pregunto la chica algo molesta ante la inexpresividad y apatía del chico _

_-No sabiendo pues mujer- replico el chico con frialdad y algo molesto _

_-Bueno, entonces me podrás decir eso..-le pregunto la chica dudando y algo insegura ante la presencia del chico, que le intimidaba _

_-Que es eso?- le pregunto el chico alzando una ceja y mirándola intensamente, haciendo que la chica cavilara un poco _

_-En por que dijiste que yo soy importante para ti Malfoy..Porque me necesitas viva?- le pregunto la chica manteniendo la mirada al chico_

_A Draco Malfoy esa pregunta no le pillo desprevenido en absoluto, de echo se la esperaba. Sabía perfectamente que Hermione Granger era una persona curiosa y que iba a llegar hasta las ultimas consecuencias para averiguar las intrigantes palabras de él. Lo que lo anono no fue la pregunta, sino fue la forma en que la chica lo decía..como si le costara preguntar eso, como si se cohibiera en preguntarle el porque de que el la quería viva.. _

_  
-Veras Granger- dijo el chico acercándose a la chica suavemente, poniéndola contra el ventanal, dejando a la chica sin un hueco para escabullirse, logrando que la chica se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que estaba, y comenzase a tiritar, de los nervios y del frío..la chica solo tiritaba al sentir el cuerpo del chico sobre el de ella..era una sensación extraña..sabía que estaba mal..prohibido, por decirlo así..El era su enemigo, su peor enemigo..y lo odiaba..y ella sabía que él la odiaba, de hecho el se lo había dicho en la mañana..pero él la ponía nerviosa, la intimidaba..Y eso al chico le hacía sentirse poderoso ante la chica, cual se estremecía frente a él..la chica parecía tan fuerte y dura, pero en verdad tras toda esa dureza había una chica, como todas, sensible, una mujer.. _

_El chico se acercaba más y más al cuerpo de Hermione, teniendo su cara a unos centímetros de el de ella..Sus narices se rozaban, y se miraban fuerte y fijamente a los ojos..entre ellos salían chispas..y miles sentimientos parecían explotar de los ojos fríos del chico y de los ojos altivos de la chica.. _

_-Eso es un secreto Granger- susurro el chico en el oído de la chica, mientras se separaba del cuerpo de la chica, dejándola consternada ante la acción de Malfoy..El chico camino hacia la chimenea, mientras se sacaba su túnica, dando a ver el excelente cuerpo del chico..Mientras dejaba su túnica al lado de la chimenea _

_-Será mejor Granger que dejes tu túnica en la chimenea- le dijo el chico con frialdad, sin mirarla mientras sacaba un cigarro de la cajetilla _

_-Tu no me vas a dar ordenes Malfoy- le dijo la chica saliendo de su consternación, mientras se acercaba a la chimenea, sacando de su túnica una cajetilla de cigarros- Uff genial ahora todos mis cigarros mojados- exclamo la chica con fastidio dejando sus cigarros mojados sobre la mesa _

_  
-Era una sugerencia Granger, su-ge-ren-cia, no una orden- dijo el chico algo molesto con la chica- aparte no seas terca te vas a enfermar, como vas a querer vivir estando enferma?- pregunto el chico mientras encendía su cigarro, botando humo por la boca, mientras le ofrecía un cigarro a la chica_

_-Gracias- dijo la chica tomando un cigarro mientras lo encendía con su varita- Tienes razón, no voy a poder vivir, ni cumplir estando enferma..- dijo la chica mientras se sacaba su túnica _

_  
-Ya estas pensando bien Granger- le dijo el chico- pues siéntate, no te quedes parada ahí como una estúpida- dijo el chico mientras miraba a la Gryffindor, aparte así te vas a secar_

_  
-Gracias- dijo la chica sentándose en el sillón, mientras miraba al fuego, no quería encontrarse con los penetrantes ojos del chico _

_-Veras..-le dijo el chico mientras miraba al fuego, y botaba el humo por la boca de forma paulatina- tengo algo que preguntarte Granger..y antes que estalles y volvamos a ser enemigos activos.. _

_-Enemigos activos?- pregunto la chica alzando la ceja- y que somos ahora Malfoy?- pregunto la chica extrañada _

_-Enemigos pasivos, sabemos que nos odiamos, y somos enemigos por naturaleza, sangre, en fin..pero estamos conversando humanamente..- dijo el chico con frialdad e impaciente _

_  
-Ah mira tu, esta bueno el termino- añadió la chica sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras sus ojos brillaban por el fuego de la chimenea, haciendo que se vea más misteriosa que nunca..sin duda era una belleza enigmática-pensó el chico _

_-Si, todo lo que venga de mí esta bueno- añadió el chico con superioridad alzando una ceja mientras miraba al chico _

_-Ya te salió el lado de "yo soy señor que va encima de todos"- le dijo la chica mofándose del chico botando el humo exasperada _

_  
-Bueno Granger, así soy yo- añadió el chico con burla- bueno quiero saber que paso esa noche en que te enfrentaste con mi padre en el verano Granger, la verdad—_

_Hermione se quedo paralizada..jamás imagino que Draco Malfoy le estuviese preguntando que es lo que paso en el verano..que le hubiese preguntado sobre lo que paso entre su padre y ella en el verano..así que el chico lo ignoraba, en gran parte..no sabía..Ella sabía que no debía confiar en Draco Malfoy, lo más posible que el era un mortífago, y de los peligrosos..lo podía ver en sus ojos, oler en su esencia..Draco Malfoy era un ser tan destructivo, y en cierta forma podía ser constructivo, el tenía el poder de crear y matar las esperanzas y las ganas de vivir, y ese poder que tenía él, hacía que la chica le tuviese cierto pavor..Ella no podía darle herramientas a Malfoy, su peor enemigo para destruirla, ya que ella sabía a la perfección que el chico si tenía la intención o le venía la rabia contra ella, sería capaz de ocupar lo que ella confesara, sabía que el chico podría ser más venenoso que el cianuro, más letal que el arsénico..Cuando una idea le cruzo por la cabeza a la chica, dejándola completamente helado, mientras arrugaba el ceño.. _

_-Malfoy- pregunto la chica con voz tiritona por la ira contenida- tu me trajiste hasta aca por que querías saber sobre lo que paso en el verano?- dijo la chica mientras se paraba _

_-Ah! no me vengas con sentimentalismos Granger- dijo el chico con voz de fastidio mientras veía la chica como lo miraba con cara asesina _

_-Respondeme Malfoy! - grito la chica ante la poca disposición del chico en responderle _

_-Y que más da Granger que todo haya sido para que me contaras- le dijo con frialdad el chico parándose mirando a la chica con frialdad, más el sabía que era mentira, no había detenido la pelea de ella con Pansy por eso, ni la había traído a la a su "escondite"..la pregunta la tenía en su cabeza hace tiempo, desde que lo supo por su padre, y se le vine preguntársela en ese instante a la chica, para que ella no le preguntara a él, del porque la había salvado, o porque para él ella era importante..Sabía que había echo algo estúpido, pero no había nada que hacer el mal estaba hecho _

_-Tenía que haber comprendido hurón que todas tus acciones tienen algo retorcido, que tus intenciones no son puras nunca, y que siempre hay algo escondido..- dijo la chica _

_escupiendo las palabras por la ira, y diciendo esto antes que el chico le siguiera diciendo palabras venenosas, salio del escondite de forma estrepitosa y enfurecida_

……………

……

……

…

…

_Hermione caminaba en dirección a su sala común con la mayor velocidad posible, tenía que apurarse, no podía ir así de mojada a su defensa de las artes oscuras, toda mojada, se enfermaría, lo que no sería nada de agradable, pero cuando caminaba por los pasillos, se dio cuenta que nadie estaba, ya había tocado la campana, y ya iba a llegar tarde..y no quería tener ningún problema..ya n quería más, no quería pensar más! ese estúpido de Malfoy estaba encerrado en su cabeza como nunca..El era tan contradictorio, la salvaba y la mataba, la hacía renacer y la reducía a las cenizas en cuestión de segundos..El la hacía estremecerse, le gustaba controlarla, y ella se sentía débil ante su presencia, muy débil..como que la energía la abandonaba cuando el se demostraba dulce con ella, y cuando el era su "enemigo activo", el le provocaba a ella querer matar y destruir al chico..todo tan contrario, y a la vez tan unido.._

_-Lo que más me duele- pensaba la chica, próxima a la clase, con cierta tristeza y rabia- es que todo eso de detener mi pelea con Parkinson, todo, el hecho de llevarme a su escondite, al final era con la razón de que yo le contara lo que paso en el verano..¡todo un plan retorcido! y ella no se había dado cuenta!- pero una voz de la chica le decía que el no la había llevado hasta halla por esa razón, que había mucho más que eso..- pero el me lo reconoció!- le dijo una voz de la chica enojada- el me dijo que me llevo por eso, y hasta se burlo de mí!- pero otra voz le decía- piensa Hermione es un Malfoy, el no siente, no puede, no debe, esta vetado en él, tu crees que te hubiese dicho que te llevo ahí por que le inspiras confianza? Obvio que no!- le dijo una voz de su cabeza.._

_Pero Hermione harta de su lucha interna, trato de dejar de pensar, y concentrarse en pensar en una excusa que le sirviera con el nuevo profesor..una buena excusa..aparte estaba mojada..le iba a ser difícil inventar algo.. _

_Se encontró frente a frente con la puerta del aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras, y respirando aire, mientras sentía un dolor agudo en el pecho por la angustia de lo ocurrido hace unas horas, con lo de Pansy, con sus esperanzas casi destruidas, y con lo de Malfoy, abrió la puerta, y se encontró cara a cara con quién menos hubiese creído que se hubiese encontrado.._

_Era Mark Sullivan _

_Un chico de cabello negro, largo, hasta un poco más arriba que los hombros, un poco ondulado y despeinado, con unos preciosos ojos color pardo, que parecían desnudarla con la vista, esos ojos, tantos recuerdos, tantas memorias, tanta melancolía ante ese mes, ante ese maravilloso mes... Su cara era pálida y tenía algunas pecas en su nariz respingada, bonita y varonil. Sus labios estaban rojos a causa del frío, y eran delgados. Su cuerpo era alto, pero no tanto como Ron ni como Draco Malfoy. Era delgado, y sin duda un chico muy guapo, alternativo..y cautivante.. y ahora la estaba mirando..algo de impresión se vieron en sus ojos, pero lo disimulo perfectamente, solo una persona se pudo dar cuenta ante la confusión y anonación de ambos chicos..era Draco Malfoy..que miraba al nuevo profesor con algo de recelo.. _

_  
-Señorita, llega tarde- dijo Mark interrumpiendo el silencio y mirando profundamente a la chica, cual no despegaba la mirada en sus ojos- alguna excusa señorita.. _

_  
-Granger- dijo Hermione hablando con naturalidad como si se tratase de alguien que no conociese y no le impactase para nada, pero ella era una de las personas que más conocía a Mark, no en vano paso un mes durante el verano con él- si señor, lo que pasa es que fui a hablar con mi jefa de casa- dijo Hermione mintiendo, más bien sabía que no había podido engañar a Mark, el la conocía como la palma de su mano, y sabía a la perfección que el chico sabía que ella no estaba bien..y eso la asusto, no quería que el se preocupara por ella.. _

_-Ah mire usted señorita Granger, y porque trae toda la túnica mojada- pregunto el chico alzando una ceja, haciendo que su rostro mostrara burla _

_-La profesora estaba y yo estábamos hablando en los jardines, y bueno vera, que cuando se puso a llover entramos a la castillo- dijo Hermione rápidamente _

_-Ah bueno señorita..ehh..- dijo el chico burlonamente mientras entre cerraba los ojos _

_-Granger señor- dijo la chica molesta _

_-Si, Granger, a la próxima que mienta hágalo bien- dijo el chico con soltura, sonriéndole con ironía- bueno ahora vaya a sentarse y no se quede parada, bienvenida a mi clase..- dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia divertida, haciendo que algunos chicos rieran, y las chicas suspiraran ante el guapo profesor.. _

_  
-Bueno ahora estábamos viendo- comenzó a decir Mark mientras blandía su varita caminando de un lado a otro de la pizarra- sobre la magia antigua, tanto buena como mala y sus orígenes.._

_La clase había terminado y todos estaban saliendo de la clase de Mark Sullivan con una sonrisa en sus rostros. El profesor nuevo, era joven, dinámico, y poderoso, y sus clases eran de lo más entretenidas, veían la primera hora de clases la parte teórica y en la segunda hora veían lo práctico..Las chicas no paraban de mirar a Mark con mirada seductora, y no paraban de estar pendiente en clases..La única que no pescaba en clases, era la alumna estrella de Hogwarts..Hermione Granger.. _

_Sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos la llevaban por pasajes de su mente y de sus recuerdos, que la hacían despegarse de su realidad..Estaba como autómata en la clase teórica, y en la práctica, era un ente..Hacía los hechizos bien, pero estaba en otro mundo..y eso ya lo habías sentido y visto Mark, y también Draco Malfoy, cual estaba angustiado, y no sabía por que le preocupaba tanto la castaña.. _

_Cuando el último alumno salió del aula de clases, dejando solos a Hermione y Mark..Hermione miraba hacia el pizarrón con mirada ausente..Lo mismo hacía Mark..sus bellos ojos pardos, la miraban con una intensidad abrumadora..Su pelo negro le caía libremente en su frente, tapándole la vista, más no le importaba, no podía romper la conexión visual con la chica, que lo miraba con tanta intensidad..podía ver en los ojos de ella que había sufrido, y había reproches en ellos, por no haberla acompañado en esos momentos de sufrimiento..como le dolía esa mirada..como sentía que su alma se encogía ante esa mirada de reproche de Hermione Granger..el había roto su promesa..el no la acompaño cuando ella sucumbió ante la oscuridad.. _

_Se podía ver en los ojos de ella, rasgos de la oscuridad, pero también se veía que estaba frágil en ese momentos..estaba comenzando a ver la luz, peor todavía faltaba..no era lo suficientemente tarde como para salvarla..no era tarde para cumplir su promesa..y sin aguantar un segundo, corrió hacia la chica, cayendo de rodillas al lado de ella y abrazándola con una fuerza y sentimientos espantosos..Como la quería, cuanto la necesitaba, desde hace _

_meses que soñaba con ese abrazo..y ahora por fin se estaba realizando su sueño..Su Hermione estaba al frente de él..y para sorpresa del chico, Hermione se aferro a él con una fuerza y necesidad abrumadora..cuanto había sufrido.. _

_Hermione no cabía de felicidad en sí..por fin Mark estaba con ella..ella había pasado tiempo pensando en él..cuanto lo quería..su Mark estaba con ella, por fin..a su lado abrazándola.. _

_Hermione se separo del chico, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, mirando al chico a sus ojos directamente.._

_El chico estaba ansioso, necesitaba romper el silencio, escuchar la voz de la chica a quién más amaba.. _

_-Herm..-comenzó a decir, peor Hermione lo cayo con un gesto y le dijo al chico con sentimiento y felicidad mientras se secaba las lagrimas de su pálido rostro _

_-Cállate Mark- susurro- estando tu acá, todo esta bien, no llenes este momento con palabras, ya que estas no pueden expresar lo que yo siento, ni lo que tu sientes.._

_  
-Te eche de menos hermanita- susurro el chico ahogándose en un abrazo de la chica _

_-Yo también, hermano mío.. _

……_.._

…_.._

…_._

…

_--Flash Back--_

_Era un día de verano, en un campo al sur de Inglaterra, cual era bañado por las frías aguas del Atlántico Norte..El cielo estaba más precioso que nunca, estaba bañado de estrellas, iluminando el hermoso paisaje que se desarrollaba ante los ojos de dos chicos, que estaban de la mano, sobre una colina, mirando las olas como chocaban en la arena y en las piedras de la angosta pero hermosa playa_

_  
NInguno de los dos quería hablar, sabían que era la despedida, y que ese mes había sido maravilloso para ambos, a pesar de la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ellos, a pesar de las circunstancias en que se habían conocido, a pesar de todo eso, ese tiempo en que estuvieron juntos había sido increíble, habían aprendido mucho del uno y del otro..Hasta en esa oscuridad ellos habían podido brillar..Pero todo lo bueno siempre acaba, y eso es lo que pesaba en sus corazones, cuales comenzaban a oscurecerse por la pena, y por el cruel destino que se iba a desarrollar ante sus ojos..Ambos sentían que era la despedida, ya que después de esa noche, iban a tomar caminos distintos y peligrosos, peor con un solo fin: _

_Salvar a sus seres queridos _

_  
La chica apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Su pelo era alborotado por el viento, cual acariciaba suavemente la cara del chico..El no quería que ese momento acabase nunca..nunca en mucho tiempo se había sentido tan pleno y tranquilo estando con una persona..Pero algo hizo que parase de pensar y viese a su acompañante..La castaña que tenía a su lado tenía lagrimas en sus mejillas..estaba llorando _

_-Hermione no llores- le dijo el chico consoladoramente, pasando una de sus manos por la cara de la chica, secándole las lagrimas- pequeña no llores más por favor _

_  
-Lo siento Mark- dijo la chica sollozando- es que no sabes como me duele dejar todo esto, siento que una parte de mi va a quedar aquí..- dijo la chica con pesar- aparte siento que algo no va a resultar bien.._

_-A que te refieres?- pregunto el chico tomando su mano con fuerza _

_-No se Mark, tengo un pequeño presentimiento de que algo no va a resultar bien..es algo intuitivo, aparte hay muchas cosas que pueden salir mal..-dijo la chica con pesimismo, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico cual ahora se había acostado de espalda _

_  
-No Hermione, no pienses en eso- dijo el chico recriminándola cariñosamente- para eso has estrenado todo este mes, para que la misión salga a la perfección, nada puede salir mal.. _

_  
-Ay Mark, tanto quisiese creer eso- susurro la chica con pesar- más mi sexto sentido me dice otra cosa..pero ya estoy aca, todo por mis seres queridos.. _

_  
La chica alzo su cabeza para ver a los ojos pardos del chico, más este ahora había adquirido una expresión ausente..Como el otro día, cuando ella encontró entre las cosas del chico la foto de una chica hermosa, de unos 17 años, pelirroja, con los ojos pardos y hermosos..El chico había reaccionado violentamente cuando vio que ella había encontrado la foto de la pelirroja, tanto que Hermione temió que el chico le hiciese daño, más no lo hizo, y se marcho de la pieza..después de unas horas el volvió y se comporto como siempre, peor parecía algo más ausente..Sabía la chica que ese era el momento de preguntarle al chico quien era la pelirroja_

_-Mark- comenzó a decir la chica dulce y suavemente- quien era ella? _

_-Ella se llamaba Mavis..-dijo el chico adivinando de quien se estaba refiriendo Hermione- ella Hermione fue asesinada por los mortífagos.. _

_Al decir esto la respiración se le corto a la chica..pero en cierto lado se esperaba una respuesta por el estilo, la reacción de Mark no había sido muy buena, tenía que la chica haber sido alguien muy importante para él para que el hubiese guardado con tanto celo la foto _

_-Era tu novia?- pregunto la chica un poco tensa _

_-Mi novia?- exclamo el chico divertido mientras sonreía divertido quitándole tensión a la situación- no Mione, era mi hermana..mi hermana mayor _

_Entonces ahí Hermione comenzó a entender muchas cosas de Mark..Como por ejemplo ese cariño que sentía por ella, casi como de hermandad..el veía en ella a su hermana reflejada..Era por eso que la cuidaba tanto, y la protegía y le había puesto tanto empeño en enseñarle lo mejor posible para prepararse en la misión que estaba apunto de realizar, no quería cometer el mismo error con ella, no quería que ella muriese al igual que como murió su hermana- pensó la chica con tristeza ya algo molesta- no quería equivocarse nuevamente por eso la ayudaba, por eso la salvaba..pero no quería hacer juicios apresurados..no en ese momentos, quería saber la historia de Mark.. _

_-Oh perdón- dijo la chica con torpeza- tu hermana mayor?- pregunto la chica con pesar- que le paso? _

_-Es una larga historia Hermione- dijo el chico con un poco de brusquedad, más la chica sabía que no era contra ella, sino contra el recuerdo de la muerte de su hermana- Solo te voy a relatar rápidamente lo que paso..ella era una espía de la orden..que se infiltro en los mortífagos- dijo el chico mirando a la chica con una expresión de preocupación _

_La chica al escuchar esto le vino un mareo..Se le congelo la cabeza, y las _

_palabras del chico llegaban a su cerebro con una lentitud impresionante..Su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar, y su rostro se puso pálido..comenzó a sentir frío por todo su cuerpo _

_  
-Mione mira como estas!- exclamo el chico preocupado al ver a la chica en ese estado- que estúpido soy, no debería haberte contado esto..sabía que te pondrías así..-dijo el chico acercándose a ella y abrazándola con dulzura mientras la rodeaba con su capa _

_-Sigue Mark..yo voy a estar bien, es solo el frío..- dijo la chica tratando de tranquilizar al chico _

_-Eres pésima mintiéndome- le dijo el chico- no, mejor que no te cuente.. _

_-Sigue- le dijo la chica con impaciencia- tu sabes que soy fuerte, continua porfavor, _

_no te preocupes por mi _

_-Esta bien..-dijo el chico mirando el rostro de la chica pálido y de dura expresión- Bueno en la misión ella tenia que sacar información para la orden, ver los movimientos de los mortífagos..esto fue recién cuando Voldemort resurgió..en fin..un día la desabrieron, y la asesinaron..- dijo el chico con dureza, más el sabía que era una dureza falsa ya que su corazón estaba destruido ante el recuerdo de tan fatídica día.. _

_-Quien fue?- pregunto la chica mientras tomaba con sus manos heladas y delgadas las manos del chico con dulzura _

_-Lucius Malfoy- dijo el chico con indiferencia _

_  
-Dios ese canalla!- exclamo la chica con ira y furia contenida- ese elitista, ti rano, no sabes cuanto lo odio..-exclamo la chica con sus ojos centelleando por la ira _

_-Si ya lo se, ese odio que siento por él, el que me saco adelante..-dijo el chico con dureza, mientras sus bellos ojos se fijaban en los de Hermione- eso paso cuando tenía 16..ahora tengo 19..y bueno a penas salí del colegio, me hice militante de la orden, con fin de ayudar, y hacer lo posible la utopía de mi hermana..salvar a este mundo.. _

_  
-..Es por eso que me ayudaste, y por que ahora estas conmigo y por que nos hemos echo tan amigos,..-susurro la chica con pesar- por eso me proteges, no Mark? _

_  
-No estúpida..-le dijo el chico algo molesto- yo te ayude Hermione en un comienzo para que estuvieses preparada para la misión que comienzas mañana..y bueno de ahí te fui conociendo y en verdad ahora estoy contigo, por que me agradas, por que soy feliz contigo..no estoy aca por el papel de hermano frustrado que no pudo hacer nada contra la muerte de su hermana- dijo el chico un poco más molesto, soltando las manos de la chica y mirándola fijamente- si crees eso, estas muy mal Hermione, muy mal..tu deberías saber perfectamente por que estoy aca.. _

_-Por que?- pregunto la chica algo confusa ante la mirada intensa del chico _

_-Por que te quiero Hermione, por que te quiero..-susurro el chico acercándose a la chica con suavidad, mientras su pelo alborotado rozaba la nariz de la chica. _

_La chica se quedo paralizada, no podía reaccionar..Jamás se espero algo así..y ahora estaba ahí paralizada sin moverse, por el contacto de Mark, cual la miraba con sus ojos desnudándola con su mirada..Sus narices se tocaban, y sus bocas se rozaban, dulce y suavemente, dejando más del uno y del otro..Y el chico sin poder contenerse más en esa situación, cual le parecía un martirio, la beso dulce y suavemente en un comienzo, y al ver como la chica poco a poco iba reaccionando _

_a su beso, la comenzó a besar ahora con más fuerza y pasión..devorando sus hermosos labios..El chico se inclino sobre la chica cual ahora lo besaba con una fuerza y pasión a la par de él, y se puso encima de ella, y con delicadeza comenzó a sacarle el chaleco.. _

_La chica se sentía morir ante el contacto con el chico, y no podía controlar lo que estaba haciendo..Sabía que no estaba bien lo que hacía, no porque creía en la virginidad antes del matrimonio, ni nada por el estilo, sabía que estaba mal ya que al chico ella lo quería mucho, pero más como un hermano, que como una pareja, o como a un novio..y sentía que si terminaban lo que habían comenzado, tal vez su reacción iba a perder ese encanto fraternal que tenía..pero a pesar de eso, la pasión nublaba sus razonamientos.. _

_El chico continuaba besándola, ahora en el cuello, con mucho cuidado para no lastimarla..mientras tanto la chica comenzaba a sacarla la polera al chico, mientras le acariciaba la espalda con dulzura, pero también con rapidez, ya que no sabía por que pero esto la ponía algo ansiosa.. _

_Mark, volvió a la boca de la chica y la besaba con locura y pasión, mientras sus manos recorrían con desesperación el cuerpo de la chica, cual tenía sus manos en la cabeza del chico, mientras lo acariciaba y le desordenaba el pelo..El chico de repente dejo de besarla, para mirarla a los ojos..con intensidad y cariño, y se acerco a su oreja y le susurro con sensualidad y cariño, logrando que la chica se le pusiesen de punta los pelos.._

_-Me quieres Hermione?_

_La chica lo miro directamente a los ojos, con profundidad, y le dijo claramente, con mucho cariño, pero con una seguridad inquebrantable.. _

_-Yo te quiero a ti mucho Mark, pero el problema no esta en si te quiero o no, el problema esta en como te quiero-dijo la chica..logrando una reacción inmediata en el chico cual se sentó, y tomo una mano de la chica con dulzura _

_-A mi me pasa algo parecido Mione- le dijo el chico con tranquilidad- te quiero mucho más que a mi vida, pero no se como te quiero, si como pareja, como amiga, como hermana..- dijo el chico con ternura, mientras acariciaba una mano de la chica _

_-A mi me pasa lo mismo Mark..mira veras cuando me besaste- dijo la chica sonrojándose, mientras miraba al chico- creí que te podría querer como un novio, pero ahora me doy cuenta que mi amor por ti es algo más fraternal.. _

_-De como un hermano a una hermana- dijo el chico mientras le sonreía a la chica _

_-Correcto, es así como creo que te quiero Mark- sentenció la chica finalmente _

_-Y yo también creo lo mismo, sabes Hermione, te quiero demasiado, y ese amor es de las cosas más bonitas que me ha pasado, desde ahora tu para mi seras como mi hermana..me podrás querer así?- le pregunto el chico un poco desesperación y ansiedad _

_-Por supuesto- le dijo la chica abrazando al chico fuertemente- y tu a mi?- dijo la chica separándose de el mirándolo a sus ojos _

_-Obvio, y no voy a dejar que nada malo te su ceda..es una promesa de hermano a hermano- le dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba _

_-Jajaja ahora si que soy feliz- decía mientras se paraba, y le extendía una mano al chico para que se parara _

_-Gracias, yo también, ahora podría decir que estoy tranquilo..Vamos..-le dijo el chico mientras caminaba hacia la casa de campo _

_-Vamos, pero ehhh Mark! tu polera!- le dijo la chica mientras le ti raba la polera al chico- imaginate que llegas así a la casa, que diría Lupin y Tonks.. _

_-Bueno dirían que lo estabamos pasando "muy bien"- dijo el chico mientras recibía la polera y se la ponía, mientras reía ante el sonrojo de la chica _

_-Cállate estúpido, hombres- dijo la chica lanzándole una mirada de enojo- ya camina "hermano", nos deben estar esperando _

_--Fin Flash Back--_

………

……

…

_Hermione abrazaba a Mark con todas sus fuerzas..mientras cerraba sus ojos y su mente se perdía en los recuerdos de un pasado mejor al presente en que estaban implantados..Había sido tan necesario el hecho de verse, y ambos no querían dejar de abrazarse por el miedo de que todo pudiese ser un maravilloso sueño, y que tuviesen que despertar encontrándose con la pesadilla de la realidad.. _

_-Mark no sabes cuanta falta me has echo querido!- exclamo la chica separándose del chico hundiéndose en sus ojos _

_-Y a mi querida Mione..perdóname..perdóname por haberte abandonado..- decía el chico mientras con ansiedad tomaba las manos de la chica, más la chica separo una de sus manos de las del chico, y acarició con su mano libre la mejilla pálida del chico _

_-No tengo nada que perdonarte Mark..- susurro Hermione, mientras revoloteaba el pelo del chico de forma burlona, mientras una limpia y hermosa sonrisa iluminaba el oscuro y trágico ambiente _

_-..Ya estoy aca Hermione y te voy a cuidar..y vamos a hablar..como en los viejos tiempos- exclamaba el chico mientras acariciaba con ternura una mano de la chica _

_-No Mark-..-susurro la chica mientras una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su rostro- ya nada va a ser como antes Mark, el pasado murió, ya no soy la misma Hermione de hace unos meses..una parte mía murió en estos meses.. _

_El chico miro a los ojos de la chica y pudo ver que había verdad en las palabras de ella..peor no quería aceptarlo, que esa chica tan maravillosa tuviese oscuridad en su alma..no aceptaba que la oscuridad la había corrompido y matado una parte de ella, no aceptaba que la chica no tenía las mismas ganas de vivir y que sus ojos hubiesen perdido parte de ese brillo que le caracterizaba, ni aceptaba que estuviese tan enflaquecida y pálida..Los desgastes de la guerra, los desgastes del sacrificio, todo por una buena obra..aunque no todo sale bien, finalmente el mal paga caro por haber atentado contra el bien..Con el sufrimiento crecemos, y maduramos, mientras lo canalizamos a una forma positiva..si lo ocupamos como un motor de vida y de perfección..pero si lo tomamos mal y nos revelamos _

_ante el sufrimiento en vez de aceptarlo, podemos autodestruirnos..-pensaba el chico mientras miraba las orbes mieles de la chica- ella finalmente había encontrado el camino positivo para salvarse..y se estaba agarrando a las esperanzas con fuerza y añico..pero todavía se podía ver en ella sombras de oscuridad..sombra de muerte.., pero para eso estaré yo- se dijo el chico- para que no caiga..no le fallare..no como lo hice con Mavis..por que Hermione es mi hermana, y a quien mas quiero.. _

_  
-Si lo se Hermiobe, todos los días morimos un poco- dijo el chico- muere un defecto..pero también nacen cosas- dijo sonriendo con esperanza- y yo voy a estar aca apoyándote, y no voy a dejar que sucumbas ante ninguna oscuridad..no vas a volver a flotar en un mar de caos.. _

_  
-Jaja siempre tan poético, querido- dijo la chica riendo..su risa era música..- gracias Mark, no sabes como te he extrañado..bueno más rato hablaremos..tengo asuntos que arreglar..debo ir a la biblioteca- dijo la chica mientras se paraba junto al chico y le daba un beso en la mejilla _

_-Nos vemos Mione- dijo el chico revoloteándole sus preciosos rizos- Ah una cosa, si nos vemos, nadie puede saber que nosotros nos conocemos..puede ser fatal..los otros estan cada vez más activos.. _

_-Esta bien- dio la chica sonriendo sobriamente, y lazando una mano se despidió del chico con una sonrisa radiante, mientras salía del aula de clases_

………

………

……

…

…

_Draco caminaba de forma melancólica por los pasillos de Hogwarts caminando hacia la biblioteca, ya que sabía que ese era el único lugar donde ella se refugiaría..se sentía tan estúpido, tan malo, ¿es que acaso no lo era, ¿acaso el no era malo?..si hacia sufrir a las personas, es por que había ciertos grados de maldad en su alma, siempre sádica y con ganas de herir a los demás, aunque no quisiese del todo..Esto le hacía odiarse a si mismo..Si Draco Malfoy se odiaba así mismo, no aguantaba a su ser y a su existencia, quería quedar reducido a la nada, dejar de existir, morir no más..se odiaba, odiaba su sangre y ser hijo de quien era, de un asesino..de un asesino que era capaz de matar a los suyos, con tan solo complacer las ideas malévolas de un maniaco.. _

_Y el había caído en un juego al que no quería participar, crecer en un hogar al cual hubiese desdeñado..nacer, crecer, ser un Malfoy..un asesino..Odiaba tener sangre de un asesino como su padre..el también de cierta forma lo era, no había echo nada para evitar transformarse en lo que era..nada..No lucho como debería haberlo hecho contra su padre, y ahora era lo que era gracias a su cobardía, a su conformismo.._

_¿por que venía todo ese odio hacia lo que era él, en esos momentos? _

_¿Por que se cuestionaba ahora si era una persona mala o buena? _

_¿Por que se cuestionaba si el era cruel o no?.._

_¿Que le había echo cuestionarse su asquerosa forma de ser?.._

_Y una imagen le vino a su cabeza, como respuesta ante su escepticismo y su cuestionamiento y angustia.._

_  
Hermione Granger_

_  
Ella era la prueba viviente de la valentía, ella había peleado para sus ideales, llegando hasta el punto de transformarse en una mortífaga para proteger a quienes quería.._

_  
El también seguía sus ideales, pero mejor dicho los ideales de su padre..con un fanatismo ciego y asqueroso, sin medir en las consecuencias, y como esas acciones iban oscureciendo su alma, llevándola a la maldad de forma más cruel y sin sentimientos..El se había transformado en un ser sin sentimientos, casi ni ya sentía ni amor, ni odio, solo deseos de hacerse poderoso y seguir los pasos de su padre..pero ahí aparecía la sangre sucia, Hermione Granger, la odiosa Hermione Granger, con su fuerza y entrega para los demás, provocando en el un cataclismo, provocando que algo en el muriese.. _

_Y sin poder controlarse más pego un puñetazo contra el frío muro de piedra, y sintió como la sangre comenzaba a surgir de sus nudillos, pero no le importo ningún poco el dolor que eso le podría haber provocado, su cuerpo era de piedra, pero su corazón oscuro, dormido y espinado..estaba comenzando a despertar..y solo tenía una solución en mente..hablar con Hermione Granger_

_Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa más apartada de la oscura biblioteca, mientras una luz tenue iluminaba lo que leía..poesía muggle..la adoraba..Se sentía tan feliz y tan oscura a la vez ella, que una forma de poder sacar todos sus pensamientos de su confundida cabeza, la mejor manera era leer algo bueno, algo con clase y originalidad..algo que le hiciera despegar de ese asqueroso mundo que la rodeaba y que lo único que hacía era que ella cayese en desesperación, pero también otras veces era a través de ciertas personas, la mano que la sacaba de su angustia..todo tan bipolar..tan contradictorio, tan complejo..el mundo era una mezcla de lo bueno y lo malo..y ella estaba en la mitad de una guerra campal entre la luz y la oscuridad, la vida y la muerte.. _

_  
-Bonito lo que lees Granger- susurro una voz fría, mientras de entre los estantes más oscuros de la biblioteca, aparecía la figura alta y hermosa del Slytherin causante de gran parte de sus desgracias en su vida, Draco Malfoy _

_-No te me acerques serpiente- susurro la chica frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras hablaba con los dientes apretados por la ira, pero en sus ojos también se podía adivinar el temor..estaba sin su varita _

_-¿Por que Granger me tienes miedo?- le pregunto el chico mientras se acercaba a la chica amenazadoramente, mientras sus ojos la miraban con una frialdad tremenda _

_  
-Yo no te tengo miedo Malfoy- dijo la chica con la voz lo más segura que pudo, mirando esos que la miraban con un frío glacial, y un brillo especial que ella no había visto antes en los ojos del chico _

_-No me mientas Granger, te conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber que mientes..-le dijo el chico con dureza _

_-Tu no me conoces Malfoy- dijo la chica con ira, mientras apretaba con más fuerza su libro de poesía _

_-Si te conozco, más de lo que crees Granger- susurro el chico mientras se acercaba más a la chica- soy tu mayor enemigo, soy un ser demasiado peligroso, ya que conozco las _

_debilidades de mis contrincantes, inclusive mejor que ellos mismos..-dijo el chico dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante a la chica _

_Hermione se había quedado muda. Draco Malfoy tenía razón, el era su peor enemigo, y para poder destruirla tenía que conocerla mejor que nadie, mejor que a ella misma, para vencer _

_-Veo que te quedaste muda Granger..-dijo el chico con satisfacción- ahora dime por que me temes _

_-Por que tu eres capaz de destruirme, de aniquilarme, por que tu me haces daño..-dijo la chica con la voz lo más segura que pudo, pero sin moverse de la silla, ya que no quería que el Slytherin se diera cuenta de su terror _

_-Y quien dijo Granger que yo quería destruirte?- pregunto el chico impresionado y un poco adolorido por la respuesta de la chica, cual el en el fondo de su duro corazón reconoció que tenía la razón _

_-¡Tú!- dijo la chica levantando la voz- con tu forma de ser, con tu forma de tratarme, por ser quien soy, una mortífaga traicionera, por ser una espía de la orden, por ser una gryffindor..-decía la chica mientras se paraba y enfrentaba a Draco Malfoy con su mirada y con su porte que a duras penas le llegaba a los hombros del alto chico- y sobre todo..por que soy una asquerosa sangre sucia.. _

_Draco Malfoy se había quedado petrificado ante como la chica había sacado otra vez como tantas ese carácter que la embargaba, ese fuego que la dominaba, esa vida que quería surgir en el pálido y débil cuerpo de la chica..Eran tantas las razones de por que el debería aniquilarla, más aun no quería hacerlo, no podía, que rayos le impedía _

_-¡Mierda!- grito el chico de súbito, mientras que con su mano herida y sangrante le pegaba un fuerte combo a la mesa, logrando que sus nudillos comenzaran a sangrar violentamente, impresionando a la chica- todas esas razones Granger, todas esas razones, me dictan que te mate, que te destruya, que te rebaje, ¡pero no puedo!- grito el chico con furia, tomando los hombros de la chica con fuerza, comenzándola a zarandear- ¿Que me hiciste, ¿por que no te puedo matar? _

_Hermione estaba paralizada, jamás se hubiese imaginado ver a Draco Malfoy en el estado en que se encontraba, tan débil, mostrando sus sentimientos y su dolor, jamás lo hubiese pensado ni imaginado..y toso eso, todo ese quiebre en él..era por ella..por ella..la sangre sucia..la Gryfindor..la sabelotodo..Hermione Granger _

_Y sin previo aviso el chico dejo de zarandear con furia los delgados hombros de la chica, y la estrecho entre sus fuertes brazos, en un abrazo absorbente, que la chica se sintió desfallecer, ante la intensidad de sentimientos que el chico le hacía sentir _

_Hermione se dejo abrazar con fuerza, y se sintió misteriosamente más protegida que nunca, ante los fuertes brazos de su "enemigo", y para sorpresa de ella, ella también lo abrazaba por la cintura con fuerza, y con una mano le acariciaba tiernamente la espalda, queriendo tranquilizar al chico, cual su alma se encontraba en un estado de conmoción abrumador.. _

_Y así se quedaron abrazados por mucho rato, sin ser concientes del tiempo ni nada..era como si ese abrazo estuviese disolviendo los odios y rencores entre ellos _

_Ambos estaban resurgiendo en los brazos del otro_

………………

……………

…………

……

…

…

…

_**FIN CAPÍTULO**_

…

…

…

……

………

…………

………………

_**Hola como están pues mis niñas? Espero que muy bien pues. Según lo dicho, les comencé a preparar el capítulo a penas llegue, y bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho. Les cuento que me fue muy bien en mis últimos trabajos, conocí a mucha gente que jamás pensé en conocer, y descubrí lo maravillosas que eran y lo atroz que son los prejuicios. En verdad fueron increíbles mis últimos trabajos, inolvidables. Bueno ahora volviendo al ff, ya ven que apareció un nuevo personaje, Mark Sullivan, el va a ser como otro apoyo de Hermione, al igual que Draco. Al final podemos ver que ellos estan acercándose más y más, haciendo las paces y olvidando los rencores Asi de a poquito y naturalmente nos vamos acercando al esperado romance entre ellos, aunque yo diría que ya hay algo, ambos se necesitan. Bueno ahora una noticia, jeje yo me voy a la playa mañana, y vuelvo el 30 de enero, igual en la playa hay un ciber café así que de ahí trato de actualizar ff, todo depende si mi idea funciona, jeje. Bueno mis niñas, les deseo que les vaya muy bien pues, les agradesco pro sus rr, han sido muy bonitos, les respondo estos en la playa en el ciber café. Por favor dejen RR. Ahora si que si, cuídense mucho chicas, nos estamos viendo**_

_**Atte**_

_**Nacha**_

…

…

…

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**_

_**-Terry Moon**_

_**-Malfoy Te amo**_

_**-Kandelaski**_

__

_**-Jaz**_

_**-Momiji**_

_**-Alis Black**_

_**-Silviota**_

_**-Lora D, bienvenida!**_

_**-Ro**_

_**-Victoria Malfoy**_

_**-Isa May, bienvenida!**_

_**-Sakura Haruno**_

_**-Pansy Malfoy, bienvenida!**_

…………

………

……

…

…

_**GRACIAS A TODAS USTEDES, DE VERDAD!**_

………

………

……

…

…

_**PORFA DEJEN RR! NOS VEMOS!**_


	20. El Pasado de Hermione I

**Capítulo Re editado por Luzbelita. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, sin ti no lo habría podido hacer.**

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a la vasta imaginación de J.K Rowling_

0

0

**Devuélveme la vida**

0

0

20. El pasado de Hermione I :  
"Mortífaga"

0

0

**EL PRESENTE:**

El mortífago abrió los ojos lentamente y vio como la Gryffindor lo miraba con sus ojos color miel, llenos de vida, tan distinta y oscura había sido ella meses atrás, y ahora, aunque era tentada muchas veces a caer en el vacío, la luz estaba con ella ahora..

-Bueno, estoy impresionado..-susurró el chico, mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabeza adolorida- Nunca pensé que algo así hubiese podido pasar..-dijo el chico con voz confundida, más sus facciones comenzaron a contraerse nuevamente por la ira y grito- ¡TODO ESTO DEBE SER UNA ARTIMAÑA TUYA SANGRE SUCIA!

-Ahh mira, ya olvidaba ese apodo- dijo le chica con expresión divertida, mientras se paraba del tronco de donde ella estaba sentada, con elegancia y suavidad- Mejor que te quedes ahí querido- dijo la chica amenazadoramente, al ver como el chico se paraba y caminaba hacia el arroyo.

-¿Acaso no puedo tomar agua?- se quejó el chico molesto, mientras caminaba hacia el arroyo sin detenerse a mirar a la chica- Soy tu secuestrado, así que lo mínimo es que me trates bien.

-¿Secuestrado?- dijo la chica con una risa maquiavélica- mi secuestrado, tú estas loco, tu mi querido, eres secuestrado de los recuerdos que yacen olvidados en el fondo de tu oscuro ser.

-Ya comenzamos con lo mismo Granger- dijo el chico con fastidio mientras se acercaba al arroyo de agua, y con una de sus delgadas manos, comenzaba a tomar agua

-¿Tú crees que a mí me gusta estar haciendo esto?- grito la chica de súbito, dando a conocer su vivo carácter- ¡Nada de esto debería haber pasado! No sabes como yo te ..- pero la chica se callo inmediatamente, no podía pronunciar esas palabras ante el mortífago, ya que las ocuparía a su favor, y sabía que ella era vulnerable cuando se trataba de los seres que ella amaba. Tenía que acostumbrarse a que él no era el mismo. Que algo le habían hecho, y que él, por más doloroso que fuese aceptarlo, la había olvidado. Tenía que ser fuerte, ya que el no dudaría en destruirla.

-¿Qué tu que, Granger?- dijo el chico sonriendo con malicia

-

Que yo nada- dijo la chica con violencia, haciendo que la sonrisa maligna que se había dibujado en los labios del rubio se hiciera más patente- Sólo sé que estoy perdiendo un tiempo valiosísimo, y que ahora mismo debería estar destruyendo a tu maldito amo.

-Y el tuyo Granger, el tuyo ¿Olvidas que fuiste una de sus mortífagas?- le preguntó el chico sin mirarla mientras seguía en su labor de tomar agua.

-Eso es pasado, y nunca lo fui, tuve que hacerlo por las circunstancias maldito.-dijo la chica con dureza- Y sabes, es hora que recuerdes. Me aburrí de tus palabrerías, no se puede hablar contigo si no recuerdas asqueroso.

-Ya ya ya, por más que me muestres tus cursilerías, igual no voy a recordar esa vida, ¡esos momentos que inventas Granger! - gritó el chico parándose encarando a la chica con su dura mirada

-Es la vida imbécil, y tú por carne propia deberías saber que la vida no es una cursilería, sino que es una mezcla de luz y oscuridad. Una mezcla entre lo asqueroso y lo agradable. Así que te callas, ya me tienes harta, si no fuera por que te necesito, ya hace rato te hubiese dejado fuera del juego. No quiero que me entiendas, ni que comprendas si esto es o no una ilusión mía, me tiene sin cuidado si me crees o no, sólo quiero que veas.-dijo la chica molesta, mirándolo con superioridad- A para que sepas cariño, ya no queda nada para que "nuestro" amo- dijo con sarcasmo- llegue al lugar que será su tumba, y todavía hay que poner en práctica la tercera profecía.

-¿De que mierda hablas?- preguntó molesto

-Ahora lo veras "tesoro", así que volvamos a lo nuestro- dijo la chica poniendo sus ojos en blanco mientras el viento que se había puesto más intenso que

nunca, dijo con voz grave y potente

_¡Recordaus Pasauos!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Y paso febrero, con toda su devastación y resurgimiento. En 28 días vidas quedaron destruidas, y muchas otras resurgieron del caos que las embargaban. Maldito y bendito febrero. Los días lluviosos y oscuros, comenzaron poco a poco a desaparecer, comenzando a vislumbrarse del horizonte la luz de un nuevo mes, marzo, cual prometía esperanzas. Pero dentro de toda esperanza y dentro de toda luz, hay oscuridad. No todo es perfecto siempre. Nada es perfecto, siempre hay un aspecto en la vida de las personas que no marcha como uno quisiera._

_Hermione y Draco Malfoy, hicieron una tregua desde esa mañana en la biblioteca, en donde ya no se molestarían más, y que en los meses que estuviesen castigados, tratarían de ser lo más civilizado posibles, aunque fuese difícil, la tarea de tener un trato más ameno, no era del todo incomodo para ambos, ya que a pesar de no tener cariño mutuamente, se podían llevar humanamente, logrando conocer ciertos aspectos de ambos. Que eran muy agradables para el uno y para el otro. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo reconocería jamás._

_Hermione caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts a toda velocidad, para llegar a su castigo con Draco Malfoy en las cocinas. Pronto cumplirían un mes de castigo, un mes, estaban a jueves 10 de marzo. E imaginar que un mes atrás su vida había sido un infierno y que se había tratado de matar en la fiesta del 14 de febrero tirándose a las frías aguas del lago donde que su peor enemigo la había salvado. Y de unas horas para otras su vida había cambiado radicalmente, había retomado el camino hacia la luz. Gracias a quien la había arrojado a la misma oscuridad, una misma persona en su vida que fue la oscuridad y la luz. Tantos sentimientos, todos intensos y tan destructivos como constructivos..todos reunidos en una sola persona._

Draco Malfoy

Desde esa mañana en la biblioteca su relación no cambió radicalmente, sería mentira decir eso, no todo es tan idílico, pero si hubo un cambio. Un cambio profundo en las formas de tratarse. Él le había dicho que no podía aniquilarla, ella le había dicho o mejor dicho pensado que tampoco podía aniquilarlo, y si hubiese querido lo hubiese podido hacer. Pero no lo hizo ya que desde esa noche que él la salvo nuevos sentimientos, nuevas impresiones surgieron de ella hacia él. Aunque las heridas del pasado no habían sido olvidadas. Ella era conciente de quien era él, y de lo que era capaz, sabía que no podía fiarse. Su razón se lo decía, mas su alma le decía lo contrario, que ese ser tan frío y oscuro que tenía la imagen de un ángel negro, estaba atrapado en la oscuridad, pero él no era. Era un ser atrapado en ella, que quería ver tanto como ella la luz.

_El la necesitaba, y ella también a él._

_Y no es siempre la necesidad algo amoroso, si no, se necesitaban para poder algún día, juntos, ver la luz._

_-Granger ya llegas tarde- dijo el Slytherin quien la esperaba en la entrada de la cocina, mirándola con reproche_

_-Lo siento Malfoy..-dijo la chica acercándose al retrato de la fruta_

_-Seguro que lo sientes..-dijo el chico sonriéndole con ironía- ¿En qué andabas?_

_-Terminando un reporte de Transformaciones, te deje el libro de la historia de los magos del siglo XIX en tu locker..- respondió la chica con total tranquilidad- Pero vale que ya no me controles- replicó con un mohín de disgusto._

_-Alguien tiene que hacerlo- replicó sonriendo al ver como la Gryffindor se sulfuraba de rápido._

_  
-Ja ja ja, para que sepas mi queridísimo hurón, yo soy la que debe controlarte a ti-dijo la chica sonriéndole al chico con burla- Tú eres el único acá que necesita a alguien como yo. Madura, inteligente y sensata para controlarte._

_-Ja ja ja- río Draco con ironía- Estuvo buena esa Granger. Nadie te discute tu inteligencia ¿Pero tu madurez? No te hagas la payaso conmigo, sabes que aparentas ser señorita "Yo-no-hago-nada-malo"..pero por dentro, ufff. Te conozco mejor que nadie, de sensata tienes muy poco._

_-Ya ya Malfoy, tranquilo- dijo la chica algo molesta ante su salida- Pero deberías saber que..._

_Pero antes de seguir replicándole al chico, se quedó paralizada, y su cara comenzó a palidecer al escuchar unos sollozos en una esquina, un poco más lejos de ella. Se quedo muda ¿De quién era ese llanto tan amargo? ¿Quién tenía el alma así de desgarrada?_

_-Granger,¿ qué pasa?- preguntó el chico al ver como la Gryffindor callaba y se ponía más pálida que la misma muerte- ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- dijo el chico cambiando su expresión fría y altanera, por una preocupada_

_-Malfoy- susurró Hermione tomando los brazos del chico cuales estaban en sus hombros, para que el dejara de presionarlos_

_-Rayos Granger estás helada- advirtió el chico tomando sus manos entre las suyas, cuales estaban un poco más cálidas que las de ella- ¿Qué te paso?_

_-Malfoy-repitió la chica volviendo a la escena- entra a la cocina, yo me voy a demorar un poco, hay algo que tengo que hacer._

_-A ver, me crees estúpido, explícate, no te voy a dejar sola hasta que me expliques que te paso-replicó el chico furioso, sin soltarle las manos_

_-Basta Malfoy- ordenó algo molesta, tratando de safarse de las delgadas y pálidas manos el chico, mas éste no le soltaba sus manos- No eres mi padre, déjame, tengo que hacer algo, te juro que vuelvo al tiro._

_-¿No vas a ser ninguna estupidez?- preguntó Malfoy con indiferencia, mas en sus ojos se veía un dejo de preocupación._

_-Malfoy no molestes. No creas que me voy a ir y tirar por la torre de astronomía- contestó liberando sus manos de las del chico, mientras sonreía burlonamente- No te preocupes, no vas a lavar los platos tú solo._

_  
-Vale..-dijo el chico con seriedad- Pero lo de la torre yo no lo considero una estupidez- advirtió con falsa seriedad, mientras alzaba una de las cejas._

_-Ja ja, tu humor negro me fascina Malfoy-ironizó alzando una ceja, mientras sonreía divertida y se daba la vuelta caminando hacia los pasillos bañados en la oscuridad en búsqueda del dueño de las amargas lagrimas._

_Hermione al darse vuelta, caminó hacia la oscuridad del pasillo en busca de quien lloraba. Era un llanto amargo, cual clamaba angustia y amargura. Era un llanto triste, que pedía auxilio y no sabía porqué, pero tenía la certeza de que conocía a esa persona, y que no era una mera casualidad que ella hubiese escuchado el llanto. Además de que esa persona estaba llorando escondida en los rincones más oscuros del castillos. Todo era una jugarreta del destino, que los movía como fichas de ajedrez, y no había nada que hacer para evitarlo, sólo someterse o rebelarse. Pero esta vez Hermione Granger no quería revelarse contra el destino, en otra situación lo hubiese hecho, pero esta vez quería saber quien lloraba. Sentía que si lo sabía, que si veía quien era, iba a cambiar el curso de su vida. Que sensación más angustiante saber que la vida de uno puede cambiar en 180°, por una pequeña decisión. Pero no había nada que hacer, así operaba la vida._

_  
Caminaba con la varita en alto, por cualquier cosa, de forma sigilosa, casi como la de un gato, para no asustar a quien sollozaba._

_Los sollozos y la respiración entrecortada por la angustia, sonaba cada vez con más fuerza. Sólo tenía que acercarse un poco más, y tener cuidado y delicadeza para no ser descubierta. Para ver quien era, para ver si podía ayudar a esa persona a aliviar su dolor, aunque fuera un poco, con eso se contentaba._

_Mas sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al tropezar de lo lindo con lo que parecía un par de libros, sin poder evitar un gemido al caer contra la fría y áspera piedra que formaba el piso del colegio. El efecto fue instantáneo, la persona había dejado de sollozar._

_  
-Esta si que la he echo buena- pensó la Gryffindor molesta, mientras se incorporaba, donde pudo sentir un dolor agudo en su rodilla. Se había echo un raspón, lo podía sentir y le sangraba un poco. Pero eso ahora no le importaba a ella._

_-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto finalmente al ver que el dueño del llanto no hablaba ni decía nada, sólo se mantenía en silencio y respiraba pesadamente._

_-Por favor responde- suplicó la chica un poco desesperada al ver que nadie le_ _contestaba- Te juro que no te haré daño. Sólo quiero saber quien anda ahí._

_Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, así que la chica exasperada ante la cobardía de la persona que lloraba, y también inquieta al no saber su identidad, y sin poder ayudarla. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a ir a la cocina a cumplir su castigo, cuando una tímida voz susurró._

_-Lumus_

_  
Hermione se volteo y para sorpresa de ella, pudo ver a una pálida chica, de ojos castaños mirándola con expresión de infinita tristeza, con el pelo revoloteado, y con la piel más pálida que una calavera._

_Era Ginny Weasley_

_-Ginny- susurró Hermione al ver a la chica en ese estado de desarreglo y tristeza- ¿Qué te pa...?_

_Pero la castaña no pudo seguir diciendo nada por el estilo, ya que fue abofeteada con fuerza por parte de la pelirroja. Esto a Hermione no le dolió tanto físicamente, sino más el alma. ¿Así que Harry y Ron le habían contado lo que ella era? ¿el monstruo que era? No había duda alguna, los ojos de la chica antes teñidos por la tristeza, ahora estaban hechos un verdadero mar de furia._

_  
-¿Como pudiste Hermione! como pudiste?- le gritó la pelirroja con ira mientras tomaba los hombros de la castaña y la zarandeaba con fuerza, mas la otra se limitaba a mirar con sus ojos miel, los ojos llenos de ira de su amiga- ¡quise no creer! ¡te defendí! ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¡hacernos esto! ¡hacerte eso!- gritó la chica fuera de control_

_  
-Ginny yo..-comenzó a decir la castaña, cual sentía que todas las fuerzas le habían abandonado el cuerpo_

_-¡Es que nada!..-gritó Ginny mientras la soltaba de los hombros, y con voz trémula de ira continuó- Quiero verlo. Muéstramela._

_Hermione no tenía que ser adivina o nada, lo que Ginny quería ver era la marca Tenebrosa, de eso no había duda alguna._

_  
La chica tomó su brazo izquierdo, levantándose la túnica, y la blusa. Luego subió hasta el ante brazo, donde llegó hasta una venda negra, y con tranquilidad aparente la aflojó. Se pudo ver en la pálida piel de la chica, la marca que le había cambiado el destino a la Gryffindor: La marca Tenebrosa._

_Ginny al verla, se tapó la boca, y retrocedió algunos pasos, con sus ojos desorbitados de horror y de impresión. Pero su expresión cambio al instante por una de asco y de horror._

_-No me queda duda. Así que es verdad, ahí esta la evidencia-dijo la chica con ira contenida- No puedo creerlo Granger- exclamó enfatizando en el apellido de su ex mejor amiga- No puedo creerlo, eres una bestia, un animal, uno de ellos. Una mortifaga._

_-Así es-susurró la chica apenada._

_-¡ASI ES! ¡ASI ES!- grito Ginny descontrolada al ver la calma de la chica- ES QUE NO PRETENDES DECIR NADA MÁS, ¿TÚ UNA DE ELLOS? ES LO QUE NUNCA SE ME HUBIESE OCURRIDO DE TI. ¡ELLOS MATARON A KRUM! ¡ELLOS MATARON A CUANTA GENTE INOCENTE! ¡LLEVARON A LA LOCURA A LOS PADRES DE NEVILLE! ¡TU AMO ASESINO A LOS PADRES DE HARRY! TÚ ERES UNA.._

_-Dilo Ginny- dijo Hermione al ver que la chica no terminaba la frase- ¡Bien! ¡gritalo! ¡eso de que soy una sangre sucia! ¡sí, pues lo soy! y soy tan sangre sucia como mortifaga ¿Eso es lo que querías escuchar? ¿eso es lo que quería oír? Pues ahora vas a callarte y vas a para de gritar como una histérica y me vas a escuchar._

_  
-NO TE VOY A ESCUCHAR NADA- gritó la pelirroja, mas su barrera de fortaleza comenzaba a derrumbarse ante la salida de la Gryffindor._

_-No te estoy pidiendo a que lo hagas, si no te estoy diciendo que lo vas a ser-susurró Hermione amenazadoramente._

_-No me puedes obligar Granger -advirtió la chica con ira, mientras empujaba a Hermione y caminaba hacia otros pasillos, con rapidez._

_-Error Ginny, estas en un error. Me canse de que no me escucharan, de vivir lo que viví durante todo el puto invierno- dijo la chica con un poco de ira en su voz- Me toca a mí alegar, me toca a mí hablar y lo voy a hacer por las buenas o las malas. Tú eliges. Porque me vas a escuchar igual._

_-Voy a gritar- amenazó Ginny con falsa seguridad, ya que internamente estaba muerta de miedo._

_-Ese no es un problema, ya hay un hechizo silenciador.-replico la castaña con simpleza- Ahora te sientas y me escuchas o voy a tener que hacerlo por las malas._

_-Por las malas- repitió la pelirroja en un arrojo de valentía mientras se tiraba contra Hermione, y comenzaban o forcejear la varita_

_  
La pelirroja tenía mucho más fuerza que la castaña, ya que hacia deporte y era algo más alta que Hermione. Por lo que no fue de gran problema quitarle la varita a la chica, tirandola contra el suelo._

_-Viste..-dijo la chica triunfante, mientras con su varita apuntaba el pecho de Hermione, cual respiraba jadeantemente, y tenía los ojos cerrados- no me puedes obligar a nada Granger, ahora mismo voy a ir donde Dumbledore para que te expulsen. Y no vas a poder hacer nada ya que yo tengo tu varita._

_-¿Y quién dijo que necesitaba la varita para hacer magia?- dijo Hermione abriendo los ojos, cuales para horror de Ginny estaban totalmente blancos, mas ella la seguía mirando fijamente a la cara._

_-¿A qué te refieres Granger? No hagas estupideces..-comenzó a decir la chica._

_-No hagas estupideces tú, niñita- dijo la Gryffindor molesta mientras se paraba- Mira a tu alrededor._

_Ginny alzo su mirada y para su sorpresa vio que ya no estaban las dos en el oscuro pasillo de uno de los subterráneos de Hogwarts, sino estaban en una sala completamente blanca._

_-¿Que has echo?- gritó desesperada- ¿Dónde estamos?_

_-Estamos en mi conciencia Ginny, es hora que se sepa la verdad, me aburrí de callar, así que prepárate, ya que de aquí no escaparas. Es hora que sepas la verdad_

…

…

**FLASH BACK**

…

…

…

Era una pieza pequeña, de cuatro paredes, fría e inundada por la oscuridad, mas no estaba sola la pequeña pieza. En uno de sus rincones, había una mesa, una mesa muy pequeña, y al lado de esta había una silla, de madera fina. Sobre ella se encontraba una mujer de cabellos negros y largos. Sus ojos eran de un color frío y duro. Su mirada no expresaba dureza alguna, al contrario, se podían ver en ellos indecisión, duda. Su piel era más pálida que la misma luna y más fría que un bloque de hielo. Sus facciones demostraban que era una mujer despiadada, y su frente prominente y bella mostraban carácter. Sin duda era una mujer bellísima.

Y tenía miedo, mucho miedo a lo que vendría, a lo que pasaría. A que si había tomado la correcta decisión, que si lo que estaba haciendo iba a servir de algo. Aunque la duda la inundaba, ella sentía que su sacrificio iba a servir algo, y que la misión que iba a llevar acabo era lo correcto. Lo más difícil y complicado, pero lo correcto. Sólo necesitaba llegar a él, y ser marcada para siempre.

La puerta se abrió fuertemente, asustándola, sólo sus fríos ojos no expresaron nada de nada, había sido entrenada para guardar sus emociones. La luz interrumpió de forma brusca en la pequeña pieza, mezclándose rápidamente con la oscuridad.

-Sakura- susurró el viejo hombre entrando alto y delgado a la pieza oscura, llenándola de luz el pequeño cuarto.

-Sakura- susurró la mujer con una sonrisa irónica dibujada en su rostro- Sakura Knightley. Bonito ¿no?

-Yo prefiero tu otro nombre, pero debo llamarte por Sakura, así te vas a acostumbrar- dijo el hombre tratando de sonreírle a la fría mujer que tenía al frente- ¿Severus te dio todos los frascos que necesitas?

-Me los dio todos, no te preocupes- aseguró la mujer parándose, dando a mostrar su alto y delgado cuerpo- Los tengo ya en el baúl- dijo con frialdad y arrogancia.

-Eres otra, estoy orgulloso en lo que te has transformado- dijo el viejo hombre con un tono de orgullo en su voz, mas lo cambio por un tono serio para decir las siguientes palabras- Eres muy valiente al haber tomado esta decisión, sólo Dios sabe lo que estas sacrificando y lo que estas haciendo. Siempre estaré orgulloso de ti, pequeña.

-Gracias Albus- sonrió la mujer francamente, acercándose a Albus Dumbledore, mientras lo abrazaba, haciendo un gesto que todo el mundo creería que una mujer con el semblante que tenía antes jamás daría a mostrar- Era un gesto de ternura o emoción- No les fallaré, tras conversar contigo ese día cuando Harry me reveló lo de la profecía no dude en hacer esto. Y ahora a pesar de lo que se cierne contra mí no es más que tinieblas. Estoy segura de que es lo correcto.

-Y yo también pequeña, yo también- susurró Dumbledore pasando su mano de forma cariñosa en la cabeza de la chica- Bueno es hora que vayas. Mark te va a dejar en el callejón Knocturn donde ahí te tendrás que encontrar con el mortífago que te va a llevar donde Voldemort. Sólo te deseo suerte, y fortaleza.

-Gracias Albus- dijo la chica sonriendo y separándose de su director- Hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto Hermione- se despidió el hombre al ver como la figura de la mujer abandonaba la pieza.

…

…

_Hermione y Ginny habían estado observando la escena, y para agrado de la castaña la pelirroja estaba boquiabierta. Haberle mostrado sus recuerdos era la mejor manera de hacerla entender de que ella no era la chica mala de la historia, y que ella no era la mortífaga cruel que creían, sino que ella era. Una espía de Dumbledore infiltrada en la orden de Voldemort. Aunque no decidió mostrarle las razones a que le llevaron a esa especie de "suicidio", prefería explicarle ella después. Sólo quería mostrarle lo que paso de forma rápida y general, los detalles resultaban dolorosos, y quería hacerlo rápido, no quería que Draco Malfoy se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo. No sabía porqué, pero no quería. Mejor era pasar a otra escena, quería saltarse la escena en que ella y Mark se despedían, ya que o sino Ginny descubriría que su profesor de defensa era un espía. Mejor pasar al momento de su iniciación de mortífaga._

…

…

-Bueno, bueno. Así que tú eres la rusa Sakura Knightley- susurró un hombre de voz fría que caminaba junto a Sakura por unos oscuros pasillos subterráneos con olor a moho.

-Así es, y tu debes ser un Malfoy, sino me equivoco- añadió la mujer con frialdad escrutando en los ojos de su interrogador- Son todos iguales.

-Así es, tú conociste a Ethan- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa iónica en los labios- En la campaña para unir a los gigantes en nuestras legiones, en Siberia.

-Creo que conocer es un termino muy general, digamos que lo conocí más que nadie. Fuimos más que simples conocidos, no se si me entenderás Malfoy-dijo la mujer caminando por los fríos pasillos, cual aire cortaba su pálida piel, mientras sonreía con malicia.

-Dime Lucius por favor-añadió el hombre sonriendo con frialdad- Bueno ya estamos llegando. ¡Ah! se me olvidaba decirte una cosa Knightley, vas a tener que pasar una pequeña prueba antes de iniciarte. Pero tratándose de alguien de tu fama y categoría.

-Será como quitarle un dulce a un niño- sonrió con ironía- Lucius, Lucius este es el momento con que he soñado desde hace años, y creedme que estoy preparada para lo que sea.

-Me gusta ver tanta pasión en los principiantes, todos deberían ser como tú Knightley- halagó con su típico tono de frialdad, mas en sus ojos se podía ver admiración por la bella y decidida mujer- Pero no te fíes.

-Dime Sakura, pues en algún momento fuimos de la familia- añadió con sorna escrutando los fríos ojos de Lucius- No me fío Lucius, sólo sé que estoy segura que lo que me pongan lo venceré sin mayor problemas.

-Bueno mi querida Sakura- dijo el hombre parando ante una fría y negra puerta de mármol, de 5 metros de altura, y 3 de ancho- Yo te he mostrado la puerta para seguir tu camino de servicio al Señor Oscuro, sólo tienes que cruzarla, y tus ambiciones se harán realidad.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, la mujer saco la varita de su túnica negra, sin que Lucius se diera cuenta, y abrió las puertas, donde se vio sumida en la más pura oscuridad.

Hermione disfrazada de Sakura, no tenía que ser una adivina para saber y entender que a pesar de la oscuridad habían muchos pares de ojos observando sus movimientos y cuando sintió que Lucius Malfoy cerraba la puerta tras ella, trató de aparentar que no tenía miedo. Intentó controlarse así misma, y olvidarse de la niñita asustada que albergaba dentro de su interior. Si demostraba miedo, o se ponía gritar como estúpida, nada iba a salir bien, tenía que avanzar y quedarse quieta, esperando a que alguien le dijera algo o la atacasen. Ella estaba segura que la iban a atacar, la orden de los mortífagos necesitaban mortífagos preparados contra la orden del fénix. Cual cada día tenía mejores aurors. Sólo tenía que esperar y ser paciente.

Pero su espera se vio interrumpida, cuando desde la oscuridad, la voz fría y poderosa de una mujer cuando le lanzo una maldición complicada y poderosa, digna de una bruja de magia negra. Sólo que ella a pesar de ser una sangre impura, de magia blanca, era capaz de hacer magia negra, y de la más peligrosa.

-¡Protego Agaeto!- gritó Hermione, mientras sentía como el hechizo de color violeta impactaba en su poderoso escudo, haciendo que chispas se vieran reflejadas por todo el lugar, donde en unas milésimas de segundo, pudo haber decenas de mortífagos observando la pelea, y entre ellos unos ojos rojos, de forma de serpiente, dueños de una cara pálida y siniestra: Voldemort

Hermione no se dio por vencida, y para ver a su contrincante, necesitaba observar y observar era lo que iba a ser ahora.

-¡Ilumina!- gritó Sakura, mas el lugar no se ilumino, sino sus ojos ahora veían todo con claridad, como si fuera luminosa la circular y amplia habitación.

-¡Sulliavan!- grito la mortífaga.

Hermione no pudo hacer nada para evitar el poderoso hechizo, cual le impacto en el pecho e hizo que comenzase a electrocutarse fuerte y dolorosamente. El dolor que sentía era intenso y doloroso, y más aún con las risas frías de los mortífagos que la rodeaban, esto más la humillaba.

-Así que la pequeña cree que puede venir y derrotarme- dijo una mujer con voz fría y cruel, mientras hacia un gesto de guagua- Pobre ilusa, has venido a tu propia muerte.

-No es que lo creo, estúpida mujer- gruñó Hermione parándose y escrutando a la mujer con sus fríos ojos grises- Tvoy a vencer, y después vas a estar gimiendo por piedad.

-¡Que te crees Knightley!- gritó a mujer hecha una furia al verse humillada en público- Señor, amo mío déjeme matarla.

-Has lo que se te plazca Bella- dijo el hombre con voz fría, cortando el aire con sus palabras- Pro si te vence tu serás castigada.

-sí lo haré mi amo- dijo la mujer demacrada- Ahora muere estúpida ¡VADA KEDAVRA!

Hermione esquivo el poderoso hechizo, y pudo ver que su atacante no era nadie mas y nadie menos que la mismísima Bellatrix Lestrange. a muchacha corrió hacia el centro de la pieza, y antes que su oponente pudiese atacarla, trazo un circulo con la varita y grito:

-¡Solem Nocturn!- con voz potente y poderosa

Del circulo en donde Hermione se veía rodeada, se levanto una luz, que la rodeo, y se elevo hacia el techo de la habitación, y para el miedo de Bellatrix, cual no conocía el hechizo que la mujer estaba proclamando, comenzó a lanzarle una cantidad de maldiciones de toda índole y poderío, mas ninguna llegaba a Hermione. Los ojos de la chica estaban totalmente negros, mientras comenzaba a murmurar unas frases en latín, que sólo unas pocas persona en toda la estancia sabían lo que significaba.

-¡Replicate Agaeto Nocturn!- gritó Hermione con fuerza, y de su varita salió una luz negra y potente, que saltó del escudo de luz e impacto de lleno a Bellatrix. Cual para sorpresa de muchos, ésta al ser golpeada por el hechizo de Sakura, en vez de salir disparada o caer inconsciente, se quedo parada estática, sin poder gritar de dolor ni nada por el estilo. Los que sabían como operaba dicha maldición sabían en que consistía, la mujer estaba sufriendo el impacto de todos los hechizos que le había enviado a Sakura, pero no podía gritar ni expresar su dolor. Sino que este dolor era tan fuerte y venenoso que no se podía expresar de forma física. Los ojos de Bellatrix estaban abiertos, paralizados y horrorificados por el horrible dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Sakura salió del escudo de luz, y caminó hacia donde estaba la mujer paralizada de dolor, y grito:

-¡Ilumina Total!

La estancia, antes plagada por la oscuridad, ahora volvía su iluminación corriente y pudo ver Sakura con sus propios ojos, que eran decenas de mortífagos más de los que ella había creído ver, quienes habían visto su pelea contra Bellatrix. Y ahí al medio, en un trono dorado, estaba Lord Voldemort, quien se quedo mirando a la mujer que tenía al frente, y dijo con voz fría:

-Acércate

Y Sakura sin dudar caminó hacia Lord Voldemort, mientras al llegar a él, se arrodilló, y el hombre pronunció las siguientes frías palabras

-Bienvenida Sakura Knightley, ya era hora que vinieses a mí, tí serás mi nueva discípula.

-Gracias amo- dijo fríamente.

-No me agradezcas nada, pero antes que nada, de veras pasar por una última pequeña prueba.

-Dígame mi señor

-Mata a Bellatrix- ordenó el hombre fríamente mirando a la mujer, de rostro demacrado, cual no había sido conciente todavía de las palabras de su amo, ya que seguía cata tónica por el hechizo lanzado por Sakura.

Hermione vio al cuerpo desvalido de Bellatrix sobre el frío suelo de piedras, y de repente sintió hacia ella algo parecido a la pena. Sí, pena ante la vida que esa mujer demacrada había elegido, cual la había llevado a su propia destrucción. Ahora Voldemort la quería a ella, y no a Bellatrix. Al hombre que ella siempre adoró casi como a un dios, ahora la estaba desechando por alguien "mejor" Era todo tan asquerosamente utilitarista y pragmático que 

Hermione sintió arcadas. ¿Así era como tenía que terminar la historia de Bellatrix? No había duda.

Pero no podía matarla, no era una asesina. Dumbledore una vez le advirtió que se vería en escenas donde lo más seguro era que tendría que asesinar a personas, y que si se trataba de inocentes, debía usar un poderoso hechizo que le enseñó el mismo, de magia antigua, para hacer parecer que el cuerpo estaba muerto. Pero este hechizo era captable por magos poderosos, y Voldemort era uno de ellos, y si veía misericordia en ella la aniquilarían, y todo su plan para ayudar a Harry, y para pelear contra los mortífagos se iría desplazado a la nada y ella sería borrada del mapa. Aunque no lo deseaba, debía asesinarla. No porque quisiera, si no porque debía. Era la hora que Bellatrix abandonase ese mundo.

-Sí. mi amo-dijo Sakura con voz fría, mientras caminaba hacia la mujer cual seguía no dando señales de vida. Estaba paralizada, parecía muerta.

-Espera Knightley. Espera muchacha..-dijo Voldemort con voz autoritaria, provocando que Sakura quien había caminado hacia Bellatrix, se diese vuelta- Veo que me eres fiel, que es lo que necesito, veo que eres poderosa y tienes un gran conocimiento. Eres tú lo que busco.

-Gracias mi amo- dijo la mujer arrodillándose, mientras miraba directamente con desafío y determinación a los ojos de Voldemort.

-Pero no es necesario que mates a Bella- objetó con voz indiferente- Ella ya esta muerta Knightley. Te habrás dado cuenta.

-Pero sigue respirando señor..-dijo la mujer algo confundida

-Pero la muerte no es sólo física. Psicológicamente la destruiste por completo, está aniquilada..-dijo fríamente mirando a una Bellatrix que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba- La maldición que ocupaste, al devolverle todos sus hechizos, fue muy poderosa, que la hizo quedar en un estado de cata tónica.

-Esta muerta en vida..-susurró la mujer al ver a Bellatrix cual tenía la mirada perdida y de sus ojos caían lágrimas por su pálido rostro.

-Así es. Ahora acércate Sakura- ordenó imperativamente- Nott llévate a Bellatrix a su habitación- mandó Voldemort a uno de sus mortífagos.

Sakura se puso al frente de Voldemort, arrodillada, mientras veía que el hombre como sus dedos fríos y largos, le tomaban el brazo, y sin saber porqué le provocaban un fuerte dolor.

-Ahora eres mía, Sakura Knightley- dijo el hombre mientras pasaba un dedo de su mano derecha en su ante brazo izquierdo y susurraba unas palabras en latín mientras aparecía la marca Tenebrosa.

…

0

…

0

…

0

…

FIN CAPITULO

…

0

…

0

…

0

…

**Hola como están mis niñas? Espero que muy bien pues. Bueno yo llegue hoy de la playa jeje, y estuvo muy entretenido, en verdad estuvo genial, ya que me encanta el mar, es increíble pues. Bueno sobre el ff, muchas gracias por sus rr, de verdad se han pasado, cuando los veía en el ciber café en verdad me alegraban mucho, se pasaron, en verdad fue genial, muchas gracias bellas. Con respecto a este capítulo no es muy largo, ya lo sé, pero es bastante intenso, y bueno no se preocupen, ya que voy a actualizar el próximo capítulo en menos de una semana más, antes de irme al norte por unos días, asi que ff no les va a faltar. Bueno me voy despidiendo agradeciendoles otra vez más por leer este ff y por apoyarme siempre. Muchas gracias, nos vemos, cuídense mucho, y por favor dejen rr, besos**

**Atte**

**Nacha**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**-Ro**

**-Momiji**

**-Lucysan**

**-Malfoy te amo**

**-jana, bienvenida!**

**-Alis Black**

**-RoOo14, bienvenida!**

**-Brisa 2006, bienvenida!**

**-Hel.Hel, bienvenida!**

**-Sakura**

**Haruno**

**-Victoria Malfoy**

**-Terry Moon**

**-IsaMay**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A CADA UNA DE USTEDES, NOS VEMOS!**


	21. El Pasado de Hermione II

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a la vasta imaginación de J.K Rowling_

0

0

**Devuélveme la vida**

0

0

21. El Pasado de Hermione II

"La madre naturaleza"

0

0

El mes paso rápidamente Ginny Weasley- susurro la voz de Hermione, mientras muchas imágenes borrosas aparecían frente a los ojos de la pelirroja, imágenes borrosas, que iban cambiando rápidamente- Y no vale la pena que te las muestre, no vale la pena, ya que son parte de las misiones que tuve que llevar acabo para Voldemort, tales como saquear, destruir pueblos muggles, y casas de magos que estaban en contra de el..yo para poder llegar a tener información para ayudar a Harry, y para saber los próximos pasos de Voldemort contra Harry, aunque no supe mucho nunca, siempre actuaba y nos mandaba sin darnos explicaciones de nada, ya que el era en extremo desconfiado, creo yo que a quien siempre le tuvo confianza es a Lucius Malfoy, aunque no en un cien por ciento, había algo en que Voldemort y Lucius Malfoy discrepaban, y era en que Lucius era mas fanático por la sangre que Voldemort. Voldemort solo quería poder, destruir a quien se le opusiera, fuese quien fuese, no le importaba mucho la sangre ya, estaba tan enloquecido que ya solo mataba por placer..al cambio Lucius mataba por sangre..nunca iba a una misión donde se mataban a sangre limpia, sino siempre a muggles y sangre sucias y mestizas..y esa diferencia fue creciendo con el tiempo..pero bueno eso no es lo principal, veras ahora todas las imágenes que se van cruzando en tu mente, confundiéndote no?- pregunto la voz de Hermione con tono cansado- ese fue todo mi mes con Voldemort- el problema comienza en Yorkshire, cuando..Lucius Malfoy me descubrió por un error..bueno es mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos

-Sakura ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, corre hacia la cueva, y sacas el pergamino que el señor Oscuro nos mando a sacar..cuídate de los guardias- decía la voz fría del encapuchado, mientras observaba la apacible aldea que se mostraba a los pies de la colina donde ellos estaban parados junto a dos encapuchados más. La aldea estaba rodeada por un bosque bañado de altos pinos, mientras que por las hogareñas casas salía humo de las chimeneas- son poderosos, si es necesario los matas, necesitamos ese pergamino con nosotros, el amo no nos perdonara si no se lo entregamos, entendiste?

La mujer encapuchada, asintió con la cabeza duramente, mientras empuñaba con fuerza su varita, y su boca dibujaba una línea recta, en expresión de entendimiento, mas su gesto de tristeza y la angustia de sus ojos no se podían ver reflejadas, ya que su hermosa cara estaba cubierta por una dura, fría y sádica cara

-Entendido Lucius, y ustedes que van a hacer?- pregunto la mujer mirando a sus tres acompañantes

-Entretenernos- repuso Lucius Malfoy con una sonrisa malévola, mientras sus ojos brillaban con maldad al observar la apacible aldea- nos vamos a divertir un poco, antes de que salgas con el pergamino en mano, no falles Knightley

-No lo dudes- repuso la mujer con dureza, mientras se giraba sobre sus talones, y se adentraba en el bosque, dejando solo a sus otros tres compañeros mortífagos..

El bosque estaba tenebroso y oscuro como el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts, aunque para sorpresa de la mujer, había un cierto aire de paz y hasta un poco de aire hogareño en el, lo que le sorprendió mucho a la muchacha, pero esta lo aludió a que era protegido por guardianes mágicos de gran poder antiguo y místico..que podría haber en ese pergamino para que Voldemort los haya mandando a una aldea desconocida?..tenía que ser algo importante..

Sakura corría y corría por el bosque a la mayor velocidad posible, mientras sorteaba raíces y flores hermosas del suelo, cuales eran tan bellas que no merecían ser pisoteadas por una mujer como ella, una mortífaga, una destructora..no..sus bellezas eran como la luz del mediodía..pero no podía distraerse, cualquier error, cualquier descuido y podía verse envuelta en un gran problema, donde su vida peligraría y tanto esfuerzo para ayudar a su amigo y seres queridos se verían destruidos..

Más sus pensamientos se vieron paralizados cuando vio una cueva, a no mas de unos cien metros de ella, cual estaba rodeada por hermosos árboles, y por un lado se veía un hermoso claro de agua cristalina, color turquesa..Pero no era el hermoso paisaje lo que había paralizado a la mujer, sino la hermosa flor que flotaba por arte de magia en la mitad del claro de agua..

Sakura salió de los árboles del bosque y se acerco a la orilla del claro de agua, y pudo ver a unos 30 metros de ella, la flor flotando..Esta era blanca, y estaba suspendida en el aire..brillaba como las estrellas, y su blancura no se comparaba con nada..era tan hermosa y perfecta..tenía unos pétalos largos y hermosos, y su tallo era de un color verde esmeralda..era tanta la perfección que hizo olvidar a la mujer su misión, y sin siquiera poder detenerse, movida por algo superior a ella, pronuncio unas palabras con su varita, y comenzó a levitar, caminando sobre la superficie del agua sin sumergirse, caminando como si nada, sin importar la profundidad y que Lucius con los demás pudiesen llegar en cualquier momento..ya nada le importaba, solo necesitaba tocar la flor..

Caminaba y caminaba, sin importarle nada, y ya solo estaba a unos cinco metros de la luminosa y perfecta flor, cuando su mente comenzó a perder conciencia, y comenzaba a actuar como autómata, ya nada reaccionaba en ella, solo necesitaba tocar la flor, aunque un miedo irracional comenzó a invadirle, no le importaba, solo necesitaba estar cerca..cerca de aquel milagro..y cuando estuvo en frente de esta, con la respiración cortada, y su rostro palidecido bajo la mascara de mortífaga, toco la flor..

Y sucedió

La reacción de la flor al ser tocada por Sakura fue instantánea, la luz de la flor se extendió por todo el claro de agua, la cueva y los árboles que la rodeaban absorbiendo el cuerpo de la joven mortífaga, dejándola totalmente encandilada y horrorizada e impactada ante lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos. Todo estaba blanco, y se veía en vuelta en la nada misma..Solo había luz blanca, y nada más, el bosque había desaparecido, el claro de agua e inclusive la cueva..estaba solo ella flotando en la nada misma, cuando una voz de tonalidad suave y dulce lleno la nada del lugar

-Eres tu, Hermione- susurro la mujer, sin tono de pegunta en su voz, sino haciendo una afirmación- no sabes como he esperado este encuentro..desde hace siglos..

-Quien eres tu? Como sabes mi verdadero nombre?- pregunto Hermione, detrás del cuerpo frío e inexpresivo de Sakura

-Yo puedo ver a través de todo, de imágenes, de carne, sangre y hueso, yo puedo ver el corazón de las personas, y se que solo tu eres Hermione Granger, puedo verlo en tu corazón, en la pureza de tu ser, escondido por la oscuridad y maldad que rodean tu mundo y tu realidad..-dijo la mujer con voz profunda, cual resonaba por todo

-Donde estoy? Quien eres? todavía no me has respondido- repuso la mujer haciendo omisión de lo dicho por la voz

-Yo soy la madre tierra, la madre naturaleza, la fuente de la magia antigua..yo soy el todo y la nada de la magia pura..-dijo la mujer

-Y por que te apareces a mi? yo, una mortífaga, quien a destruido, quién a aniquilado el equilibrio de la naturaleza, de la magia, del todo..

-No te dije que yo veía detrás de las apariencias Hermione- repuso la mujer, interrumpiendo a la chica- yo se perfectamente que no eres quien aparentas ser, se que te estas sacrificando por una razón elevada, pura y noble..es por eso que te he esperado, es por eso que el destino finalmente te trajo a mi, para erradicar para siempre el mal del mundo mágico..

-Para erradicar el mal del mundo mágico? y yo puedo hacer eso?- pregunto atónita la muchacha

-Correcto..-dijo la voz con seguridad, mientras al frente de Hermione comenzaba a aparecer la imagen de una mujer perfectamente hermosa, de un gran porte, con una cara delgada y tan pálida como la nieve. Un rostro delgado y ojos verdes como esmeraldas..Su cabello era dorado, como la luz del sol antes de medio día, y sus labios eran delgados y rojos como la sangre..su cuerpo estaba vestido por un vestido blanco y largo de seda, adornado con pequeños brillantes y pepitas de oro..El vestido era de mangas largas y grandes..El vestido tenía un escote en v, y a la altura de la cintura había un cinturón delgado dorado, que mostraban la delgada cintura de la angelical mujer..

-El pergamino que se esconde en la cueva, habla de una profecía, la tercera profecía, hecha por los magos antiguos, a comienzos de la historia de la magia, con el fin de destruir el mal..cuando este alcanzando niveles catastróficos, como lo esta haciendo ahora el poder de Voldemort..y solo con lo que dicta esta profecía se puede destruir el mal del mundo, y también a Voldemort..

-El pergamino es la clave..-susurro Hermione

-Tu lo has dicho el pergamino es la clave Hermione para destruir al mal, y solo una persona, en la época donde el mal llegue al clímax, y que este relacionada directamente con los terribles sucesos, puede conocer el contenido de la profecía por mano de su guardián, o sea yo, la madre de toda magia blanca, pura y casta..-dijo la madre de todo

-Y esa persona soy yo, no, víctima del horror de Voldemort, sacrificada para salvar a sus amigos, envuelta en una misión que le puede costar la vida, mejor amiga de Harry Potter, el único que puede destruir a Voldemort..todo calza según tus descripciones..

-Y se te olvida algo importante Hermione- repuso la mujer- es tu corazón puro, lo que te hace la elegida para saber el arma que va a destruir el mal..y también tu poder, tu gran conocimiento en magia blanca y antigua

-Pero se olvida que también soy una maga de magia oscura, y de la peor..

-No se me olvida, de hecho eso y te hace más elegible, ya que conoces ambos lados, no eres una ignorante con respecto a la magia..

-Y cual es la profecía, madre de la magia antigua?- pregunto Hermione ansiosa

-Todo a su debido tiempo Hermione, todo a su debido tiempo, hoy no es el día ni el momento para que sepas, siempre hay un memento para reír, para llorar, para amar y para odiar, y bueno hoy no es el día para que sepas el contenido de la tercera profecía, pero pronto lo harás, muy pronto, mas de lo que crees- dijo la mujer con voz pausada, profunda y dulcemente- solo te pido paciencia y fuerza ante las adversidades que vas a tener que sufrir a futuro, y has lo posible para que el pergamino no llegue en manos de Voldemort, ni de sus aliados.. o sino todo estará perdido..si es necesario destruidlo, a pesar de eso yo viviré y estaré contigo y te revelare la profecía en el momento indicado..yo estaré contigo

-Como estarás conmigo?- pregunto la muchacha confundida

-Porque te marcare..y porque la magia blanca corroe en todo tu cuerpo y sangre..-dijo la mujer, sonriéndole a Hermione con ternura, jamás estarás sola, siempre habrá alguien que te apoyara..no lo olvides..hasta pronto

Y antes que Hermione pudiese hacer cualquier cosa, la mujer se desvaneció ante ella, y se transformo nuevamente en la flore blanca y pura, cual para sorpresa de la chica, comienzo a girar al rededor del cuerpo de esta, y antes que pudiera hacer nada, sintió como algo cálido se posaba en su espalda, un la paleta del hombro derecho..y sin ser adivina ni nada por el estilo, adivino que en su hombro estaba tatuada la hermosa flore blanca con su tallo de color esmeralda..su futuro y destino estaba marcado..

Y cerrando sus ojos, se sintió caer por un abismo de luz, y recupero la conciencia, encontrándose tirada a la orilla del claro de agua, y alzando la mirada hacia este, para horror suyo la flor ya no estaba

Así que nada había sido un sueño, efectivamente la madre de la naturaleza y de toda magia pura se le había aparecido..era verdad que ella era la elegida para saber la profecía cual tenía la clave para erradicar todo mal del mundo mágico..pero había una forma de estar segura..ver si la flor estaba tatuada en su cuerpo

La mujer se saco su sobre todo, y toco su paleta derecha, con su mano izquierda, y para sorpresa de ella, tras toda la piel fría que ella poseían, había una pequeña zona, de cierta calidez..sin duda alguna era la flor, con su calidez y pureza, sobre su asqueroso cuerpo de mortífaga, era una bendición y también a la vez una maldición..pero no podía quedarse ahí paralizada, tenía que sacar el pergamino y destruirlo a de lugar..o sino todo estaría perdido..

Sakura se puso de nuevo su sobre todo negro, y corrió en dirección a la cueva, cual no tenía mucha profundidad, y estaba iluminada por unas pequeñas hadas que volaban de un lado a otro, sin espantarse al verla entrar ni horrorizarse por su sádica máscara, parecía que ellas al igual que la madre sabían quien ella era de verdad, una muchacha de 16 años, próxima a los 17, una sangre sucia, y poderosa hechicera de magia negra y magia blanca..sabían que ella era la elegida..

Sin dudar siguió caminando rápidamente, hasta que vio al fondo de la cueva y altar de piedra, donde sobre esta, se encontraba un pergamino tan blanca como la flor del claro de agua..cual estaba amarrada por un hilo delgado y negro..ahí ante ella estaba la clave para salvar al mundo mágico..solo tenía que tomarlo y alejarlo de Voldemort y sus secuaces, ¿pero como hacerlo?..era imposible..

Sakura decidió guardar el pergamino entre sus ropas, y salió corriendo de la cueva con el fin de escapar de Lucius y que ningún mortífago la viese escaparse..había decidido huir de la orden de los mortífagos, ya tenía lo que quería, ya tenía la clave para salvar y ayudar a Harry y al mundo mágico, no necesitaba seguir con Voldemort, sería un peligro innecesario..ahora ella era la clave..

Salió corriendo de la cueva, pero en plena carrera algo la hizo detenerse..los ojos fríos y duros de un Lucius Malfoy que la observaban apoyado de un árbol, con una sonrisa sádica en sus labios

-Es así como quería verte Sakura Knightley..-susurro el hombre con una alegría que rayaba con la malevolencia- traicionando al señor Oscuro y bueno volviendo a tu apariencia natural..

Sakura se horrorizo, algo no andaba bien, sintió una punzada espantosa a la altura de su corazón, y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, y estaba padeciendo de una taquicardia horrible..Su cuerpo cayo rendido ante el dolor sobre el prado verde y húmedo, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba con espasmos..y su cara quedaba perlada de sudor..cuando se dio cuenta que algo había fallado..la poción que había ingerido ese día para conservar la apariencia de Sakura Knightley había tenido un error, de hecho lo había sentido en el sabor..pero prefirió confiar en Severus Snape y sus capacidades..pero el le había fallado, la poción había tenido un error, y ahora ella y su verdadera identidad, más el pergamino, estaban a la merced de Lucius Malfoy

Sakura o mejor dicho Hermione, dejo de sufrir terribles espasmos, y quedo tirada en el suelo, todavía paralizada del dolor que le significaba transformarse nuevamente en su verdadero cuerpo..pero no estaba lo suficientemente inconsciente para no darse cuenta que Lucius Malfoy se acercaba a ella con paso lento, pausado pero peligroso..Sintió como aquel hombre al que tanto odiaba, la tomaba por el cuello con fuerza, y la levantaba a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, y le tocaba sus hermosos, largos y definidos rizos castaños..

-Así que acá tenemos a una espía de la orden del fénix- dijo con voz siniestra- pero quien hubiese pensado que iba a ser tan solo una niña y no una mujer..tendré que descubrir tu rostro pequeña..no mereces tener la máscara de nosotros los mortífagos

Y antes que Hermione pudiese hacer cualquier cosa, ya que le faltaba el aire y el hombre era cientos de veces más fuerte que ella, antes que nada, Lucius Malfoy le quito la máscara a la chica, quedando impactado ante quien tenía al frente

-Pero miren, es nada menos que la sangre sucia Granger, amiga de Potter..es que a Dumbledore se le acabaron los espías, para tener que comenzar a mandar a alumnos de su colegio, Granger?- dijo venenosa mente el hombre, pero la chica no le respondía, había dejado de moverse y aparentemente de respirar, y tenía los ojos cerrados..

-Vaya, vaya quien hubiese creído que tu Granger eras más fácil que matar que cualquiera..-dijo el hombre con despecho- no se como no nos dimos cuenta de quien era Sakura Knightley..pero bueno todo este asunto termino..asi que es hora que te remate..ya sabrás para asegurarme linda..-dijo el hombre venenosa mente mientras sacaba su varita..

Pero en el acto de comenzar a pronunciar las palabras asesinas, la supuestamente muerta chica abrió los ojos violentamente, mostrando un color blanco en ellos, y grito con voz fuerte y potente

-Dragun!

Lucius Malfoy salió despedido de donde estaba y cayo contra un árbol, en donde se golpeo fuertemente la cabeza, mas parándose rápidamente de donde estaba, sin importarle que estaba sangrando en la cabeza, grito hacia una Hermione Granger, que estaba parada al lado del claro de agua, mirándolo con los ojos blancos, y una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios

-Avalon Chaos!

De la varita del hombre salió un rayo negro y poderoso, más ni siquiera toco a la muchacha, cual estaba rodeada por un campo magnético invisible

-Lucius tu crees poder acabar conmigo, cuando la magia blanca y la magia negra permanecen en mi cuerpo?- dijo la muchacha con voz siniestra profunda y espeluznante

-Dame el pergamino insignificante sangre sucia- grito el hombre haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la chica

-Nunca..-dijo la muchacha algo molesta- acaso no me escuchaste Lucius que yo te puedo destruir cuando quiera?- grito la muchacha, mientras sus cabellos comenzaban a elevarse por el viento causado por su ira- Agaeto Chaos!

Al pronunciar estas palabras un aire poderoso salió del campo de fuerza de la muchacha, y golpeo con fuerza a su oponente que todavía no se había recuperado de los golpes recibidos anteriormente..

Más para sorpresa de Hermione cuando vio a Lucius tirado en el suelo sangrando copiosamente, una voz de su interior la alarmo y la hizo volver en si:

_Tu tienes lo puro y lo oscuro, lo bueno y lo malo dentro de tu ser, solo tu decides por cual dejarte llevar..no olvides que en ti esta que el niño que vivió pueda destruir el mal para siempre_

Hermione quedo totalmente paralizada ante estas palabras, que estaba haciendo?..estaba ganando a través de la magia que ella tanto odiaba y que había tenido que aprender para ser una mortífaga..estaba siendo tan asquerosa y mala como los mortífagos..como se había dejado llevar por el poder y la magia oscura?..como?..esa no era la forma de vencer..

La muchacha abrió los ojos, y sus ojos volvieron a un color castaño claro de siempre..y sus facciones se suavizaron y dejaron de ser inexpresivas..y el campo de fuerza que la rodeaba fue desapareciendo..y el viento que la rodeaba se fue extinguiendo..Hermione Granger había vuelto a ser ella, la magia pura había vencido en ella..ella la eligió y se prometió en no utilizar jamás esa magia de nuevo..

Al ver a Lucius tirado en el suelo, agonizante, la muchacha decidió no acabar con este, ni nada por el estilo, se giro sobre sus talones, y comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque, para adentrarse en el, y volver a la casa que había sido de Sirius Black, que ahora la cual era el cuartel de la Orden del Fenix

Pero el cruel destino tenía otros planes para ella, y para su futuro, cuando escucho a lo lejos, una voz llena de dolor peor de maldad pronunciar las palabras que detendrían su escape..

-Crucio!

Hermione comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, mientras gritaba con todo su ser..hace tiempo que no sentía la intensidad de tal maldición, se le había olvidado lo dolorosa que era..sentía que mil agujas la atravesaban, que mil cuchillos la acuchillaban..el dolor era horrible..

-Tu estúpida piedad acaba de condenarte Granger- dijo la voz de Lucius Malfoy mientras se acercaba a Hermione cual seguía retorciéndose por el dolor causado por la maldición- deberías haberme matado cuando pudiste..- dijo mientras el hombre con dureza- pero no lo hiciste y estas son las consecuencias

Y diciendo esto Lucius Malfoy pateo con fuerza el estomago de Hermione, dejándola inmóvil de dolor, mientras no podía respirar y lágrimas cristalinas de asomaban por sus ojos color miel, horrorizados por el dolor causado por la matada..

-Veo que te duele sangre sucia..no lo dudaría-dijo el hombre divertido- vamos a ver como te va con esto; Sulliavan!-grito con maldad

Y Hermione sin poder hacer nada todavía adolorida por la patada de su adversario y sin poder respirar bien, recibió una de las maldiciones más dolorosas de la magia negra

Salio despedida por los aires, mientras su cuerpo recibía una fuerte corriente eléctrica, que atacaba y electrocutaba a cada célula de su pequeño y adolorido cuerpo, mientras caía en las orillas del claro de agua, cual agua acariciaba un poco su rostro pálido y transfigurado por el dolor físico..

La muchacha incapaz de moverse, comenzó a mirar el agua cristalina que bañaba sus cabellos y su rostro, cuando comenzó a sentir una paz extraña, como si no estuviese sola, y que todo iba a salir bien. Mas esa paz se vio interrumpida cuando el rostro de Lucius Malfoy, enloquecido apareció reflejado en el agua, y sin suavidad alguna, tomo el cabello de la muchacha y lo jalo hacia arriba, haciendo que la chica se parece, más al ver el hombre como se tambaleaba todavía por los impactos de los hechizos, la sostuvo con brusquedad por uno de sus hombros

-Ahora Granger yo puedo hacer que mueras sin dolor, o que padezcas con un dolor peor de lo que has sentido hasta ahora..-dijo el hombre amenazante mente, mientras hacía una dolorosa presión en su hombro izquierdo- dependiendo de si me pasas el pergamino o no..todo esta en ti..tu decides como quieres morir..

La muchacha sacando fuerzas de no se donde, se soltó de la mano prisionera de Lucius Malfoy, y se alejo unos metros de él, sin dar la vuelta, sino mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con expresión profunda pero a la vez ausente y cuando ya estaba a una distancia prudente del hombre, introdujo su mano dentro de su túnica y saco el pergamino

-Bien Granger..sabia elección- dijo el hombre satisfecho al como la muchacha sacaba el pergamino- ahora pásamelo y te aseguro que morirás sin dolor

Hermione dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro de burla, más no pronuncio ninguna palabra, y lanzo el pergamino hacia Lucius Malfoy, pero antes que el lo recogiese con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro grito, alzando su varita

-Big Bang!

Y para horror de Lucius Malfoy, el pergamino quedo destruido en mil pedazos..y el hombre cayo unos cuantos metros más haya por la explosión

-Tu crees que el destino de la humanidad y del mundo mágico te lo iba a entregar a ti Lucius Malfoy?- dijo Hermione acercándose al hombre cual seguía tendido en el suelo- debes estar loco y tener serios problemas psíquicos..y para que pares de estorbar, ya que no te voy a destruir te desapareceré de aquí..

Y antes que Lucius Malfoy, malherido, pudiese hacer cualquier cosa, la mujer alzo su varita y pronuncio las siguientes palabras que darían fin con su duelo..

-Amoenus!

De la varita salió una luz blanca y poderosa, que envolvió al hombre son fuerza, mientras absorbía su cuerpo lentamente, más este no podía gritar ni nada..el sonido había muerto en su garganta..y antes de dirigir una mirada furibunda a la chica..la muchacha le dijo con falsa alegría

-Mandale saludos a tu amo- dijo Hemrione sonriéndole- dile que una "insignificante" sangre sucia te venció..hasta la próxima Lucius..

Y diciendo esto, el hombre desapareció del bosque..Hermione Granger dirigió una mirada al canto de agua cristalina, a la cueva y al hermoso bosque, antes de que todo el mundo comenzase a girar descontroladamente en sus ojos, y que cayese inconsciente en el prado, a causa del dolor, de las heridas y del cansancio..su misión había terminado

…………………

…………

………

……

…

…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

…

…

……

………

……………

……………………

_Hermione y Ginny volvieron a la habitación blanca, en donde habían comenzado a recordar el pasado mortífago de Hermione, y la pelirroja para felicidad de Hermione, estaba sentada sobre sus pies, con la cabeza gacha, y las manos en su cara..y negaba todo el rato con su cabeza _

_-Ginny..-susurro Hermione acercándose a Ginny Weasley cual no salía de su estado de impacto- Ginny Weasley _

_Más la pequeña Ginebra Weasley no reaccionaba, y seguía en un estado de catatonismo espeluznante, provocando miedo en la Gryffindor al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba a sus llamados..en su desesperación Hermione tomo bruscamente los hombros de su amiga, y la comenzó a zarandear con fuerza..y al ver como no reaccionaba todavía a sus llamados..Hermione decidió terminar el hechizo y volver a la pequeña Weasley a su cuerpo, para ver si en el mundo material reaccionaba_

_  
-Finite Incantetum!- susurro la castaña, mientras sentía que su alma y conciencia volvían a su cuerpo, y al mirar a la pelirroja pudo ver que su amiga también había vuelto a su cuerpo, ya que se estaba parando.. _

_Hermione sentía que tenía la obligación de hablar, de decir algo, ya que todo lo que le mostró a Ginny podía ser de un gran impacto para la pelirroja, podía impactarla y dejarla mal, y eso era lo que menos quería ella..ella solo quería ser entendida y que alguien por una vez por todas supiera la verdad de lo acontecido y de las razones que la llevaron a ser una mortífaga..pero sus pensamientos atormentados y culposos se vieron interrumpidos por las palabras débiles de la pelirroja que le dijo con seguridad.. _

_-Hermione, por favor muéstrame el tatuaje de la flor..-sugirio Ginny con voz cansada pero segura..Sin duda el hecho de haberla hecho recordar sus memorias había sido agotador, por la intensidad de las imágenes y por que era una magia sumamente agotadora..pero ella, Hermione Granger, no sentía el cansancio de haber ocupado tal hechizo, su cuerpo podía resistir tal cansancio y aún más.. _

_Hermione sin dudarlo, se saco la túnica negra, y su polerón negro..dando a conocer una polera blanca de tinitas finas..se tiro la polera un poco en el lado derecho, para que su amiga pudiese ver la perfecta imagen de la flor blanca, con cual la madre naturaleza la había marcado como la elegida, y la había destinado como una mensajera, para dar a conocer a Harry la profecía que erradicaría el mal de Voldemort para siempre, en el momento indicado _

_Ginny al ver el tatuaje, tan perfecto, no dudo más..sabía que Hermione tenía razón, que lo que ella le había mostrado no era una farsa, sino la verdad, la pura y santa verdad, por más difícil de creerla..y Dumbledore creía en Hermione..y si el lo hacía, ella no tenía por que dudar..Era muy fácil creer que Hermione era una mortífaga activa, teniendo la marca tenebrosa en su brazo, pero si uno se adentraba y conocía la verdad, que ella era un miembro activo voluntario de la orden, que se hizo mortífaga para proteger a sus amigos y al mundo mágico..y que tuvo que esconder la marca para que sus amigos no conocieran que ella estaba sacrificando su vida, daba mucho para pensar que ella era una mala persona..pero no, todo fue una mala interpretación, el cegamiento, el no querer profundizar en lo que a uno le duele..a Harry le dolió ser "traicionado", y por dolor, y por cegamiento y rabia, decidió no ver la verdad, la profundidad de por que su mejor amiga era una mortífaga..los prejuicios, los juicios apresurados matan, destruyen..como lo hicieron con Hermione Granger..peor todavía no era tarde.. _

_Ginny sin poder evitarlo más, se lanzo contra su mejor amiga, y la tomo por el cuello y la abrazo con fuerza_

_  
-Perdóname Hermione, no debería haberte juzgado..ahora entiendo todo- decía la muchacha mientras sollozaba en los brazos de la castaña- Lo siento, no debería haber actuado así.._

_  
-Estas perdonada Ginny, siempre lo estarás pequeña..-decía la castaña demasiado conmocionada para hablar_

_  
-Como puedes ser así? tan poco rencorosa?- le decía su amiga con la respiración entre cortada a causa del llanto- debes haber sufrido mucho, estuviste sola tantos meses..tantos horrores debiste pasar..tener que superar la muerte de Viktor sola, tener que superar el desprecio de tus amigos, ¡de tus mejores amigos!- exclamo la muchacha con dolor, como si compartiera el mismo dolor con su amiga- todo este tiempo sola..como te deje? _

_-Ginny, Ginny no vale la pena volver a recordar ese pasado tan doloroso-decía la castaña conciliadora mientras le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza a su amiga- no te voy a negar que sufrí, por que en verdad sufrí mucho..pero eso ya paso, pude ir saliendo adelante de a poco, y en eso estoy.. _

_-Y ya no estarás más sola en esa lucha..ya no más, por que yo estaré contigo..-dijo la pelirroja mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a su amiga _

_-Oh Ginny no sabes como necesitaba escuchar eso..gracias amiga mía, gracias..-exclamo Hermione emocionada mientras le devolvía el abrazo a su amiga _

_-De nada para eso estamos- dijo la pelirroja separándose de la Gryffindor, mientras se secaba las lágrimas de su hermoso rostro- esto lo tienen que saber Harry y Ron..están tan equivocados.. _

_-Ginny no te van a escuchar..-comenzó a decir Hermione alarmada, ya que no quería que ella se peleara con los chicos por su culpa _

_-Si me van a escuchar Hermione, espera que al terminar esta semana, ya se habrán enterado de la verdad, tu solo no te preocupes.. _

_-Ginny no vale la pena..te vas a pelear con ellos fuertemente, van a creer que te he lavado la cabeza!- exclamo Hemrione desesperada _

_-NO!- grito la pelirroja con vehemencia- y si lo creen que se vayan a la mierda..Hermione deben saber la verdad- dijo la muchacha más calmada, mientras cerraba los ojos y se apoyaba contra el muro- no puedes dejar que te pisoteen más.._

_  
-Ya lo intente y no me escucharon..no te arriesgues a pelearte con ellos..-dijo Hermione mirando con preocupación a su amiga_

_  
-Perdona, pero eso lo decido yo..les dire la verdad, no soportare que te ignoren por algo injusto..-dijo la chica mientras caminaba donde la castaña, y le daba un beso en la mejilla, y sonriendo le dijo- Buenas noches Hermione, veras que todo pronto va a cambiar.._

_  
Y diciendo esto la pequeña Weasley desapareció ante los anonadados ojos de Hermione Granger, cual rezaba para que Harry y Ron no fueran tan despiadados con Ginny, como lo fueron ella..y con esos pensamientos y oraciones, se fue hacia la cocina donde seguro que Draco Malfoy la estaría esperando_

……

…

…

…

…

……

_Hermione caminaba hacia las cocinas del colegio con el corazón sobre cogido..habían sido tan fuertes y poderosos los sucesos anteriormente acontecidos que en verdad estaba todavía algo aturdida y hasta temblorosa..el hecho de haber echo recordar a Ginny todo lo sucedido en el verano, la habían agotado tanto como física como emocionalmente..estaba agotada..exhausta..pero no podía faltar a las cocinas ni con su deber con Mc Gonagall, ya que aunque se estaba llevando civilizadamente con Draco Malfoy eso no significaba que el no la podía acusar con su jefa de casa, para solo divertirse un rato..no se le podía pedir mucho a Draco Malfoy.. _

_Ella se sentía con cada paso más débil, sus ojos ya comenzaban a ver borroso, y su piel había palidecido, tanto como la de un muerto, y sus labios habían adquirido una tonalidad azulina..el desgaste había sido terrible..a pesar de haber engordado y haberse recuperado, tras su delgadez y debilidad, todavía quedaban algunos efectos secundarios, como que no podía hacer grandes esfuerzos, y su pelea con Ginny y el hacerle recordar, fueron impactos fuertes para su débil cuerpo, pero lo más fuerte, fue el impacto emocional de haber recordado y de por fin que alguien le creyese.. _

_De repente a no más de unos pasos de las cocinas, tuvo que parar de caminar, ya que en verdad el mundo daba vuelta en sus ojos..y sentía su respiración totalmente agitada, y que su corazón se le estaba por salir de su pecho..cuando vio una sombra alta que se dirigía a ella..y la llamaba por su nombre, mas Hermione sentía la voz cada vez más lejana, y sin poder evitarlo, ni nada por el estilo, perdió el equilibrio y cayo, mas fue recogida por la sombra.._

……

…

…

…

…

……

_Hermione había caído en un estado de inconciencia por el agotamiento muy _

_fuerte, tan fuerte, que ante su mente confundida y cansada, comenzaron a mostrarse imágenes al frente de sus ojos..si estaba soñando.. _

_Soñaba que estaba en una pradera, grande y extensa de hermosas flores mientras nubes blancas y benignas bañaban un hermoso cielo celeste..Hermione corría con toda su belleza por las hermosas praderas, mientras al fondo se escuchaba una canción de cuna, cual le parecía muy conocida..más cuando seguía corriendo por la hermosa pradera, de repente esta, se vio interrumpida por un abismo, cual cortaba toda vida y hermosura de la pradera..Hermione se acerco al acantilado, y lo que vio no le gusto nada..nada de nada.._

_El cielo estaba más oscuro que las mismas tinieblas, más su oscuridad estaba bañada por el color rojo sangre del humo y del fuego, que se desprendían de un gran castillo, de fuertes y macizas paredes..de altas torres..no había duda alguna..lo que estaba en llamas era nada menos que Hogwarts..su querido Hogwarts en llama..más algo le llamo la atención, una voz de las tinieblas surgió..su voz era limpia y cruel..el al nombrar unas palabras que ella no pudo entender, en el cielo se dibujo una marca de humo verde..era la marca tenebrosa..no había duda..Hogwarts estaba siendo atacada y masacrada por los mortífagos..y ella no podía hacer nada de nada..estaba impotente..las nubes ya no cantaban dulces canciones, sino pavorosos réquiem..las tinieblas habían vencido..no había nada que hacer, nada, ella había fallado..  
Hermione en su desesperación, al ver que había fallado, que no había logrado ayudar con la profecía, y que el mal estaba azotando todo Hogwarts, comenzó a sentir una angustia espantosa, se tiro al suelo, y con fuerza tomo con sus manos su cabeza, y comenzó a gritar con fuerza y desesperación.. _

_  
-NOO! NO!-grito la muchacha mientras abría los ojos y se daba cuenta que no estaba en un acantilado y que Hogwarts no estaba siendo incendiado _

_-Granger, Granger calmate!- dijo una voz a su lado que parecía algo preocupada, a pesar de su frialdad característica- todo esta bien mujer, todo esta bien.. _

_-Hogwarts..fuego..mortífagos..falle-exclamaba la muchacha con la respiración entre cortada, mientras secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos, y miraba la habitación pequeña en donde se encontraba.. _

_-Calmate..no hay incendios ni mortífagos en Hogwarts- dijo el chico tratando de confortarla, mas pero al mencionar la palabra mortífago hizo una mueca de sarcasmo _

_-Donde estamos, Malfoy?- pregunto la muchacha tranquilizándose un poco, arrepintiéndose de decir tantas cosas que hicieran que el chico sospechara algo _

_-En la pieza de ese elfo que idolatra a Potter..-dijo el chico con desprecio, mientras se sentaba en la cama, donde estaba acostada Hermione- tomate esto Granger..-dijo el chico pasándole una taza de lo que parecía ser café _

_Hermione sin dudar del chico, y de que no se trataría una broma de él, se lo tomo sin dudar, más al tragar un poco de la sustancia.. _

_-Que mierda es esto Draco Malfoy?-grito la chica asqueada _

_-Café..-dijo el chico sonriendole a la chica con altivez _

_-Mmm si seguro y por quien me tomas? por estúpida Malfoy?- pregunto la chica con un gesto de incredulidad _

_-Bueno, que seas estúpida..-comenzó a decir el chico con una sonrisa burlona, pero ante la mirada asesina de Hermione, el chico desistió- es un remedio familiar de mis antepasados..se que es horrible, pero te aseguro que te vas a sentir mejor..ahora quieres tomártelo?-pregunto el chico con impaciencia, mientras alzaba una ceja, y miraba a Hermione con intensidad_

_  
-Eres incorregible Malfoy..-suspiro la chica, mientras tomaba otro trago, con una mueca de asco- y un pésimo cocinero..debo agregar.._

_  
-Yo no diría eso- dijo el chico sonriendo divertido- peor bueno no me gustaría estar en tu lugar..-mas el chico cambio su expresión divertida y le pregunto algo frío- estas mejor?_

_  
-Si, gracias Malfoy..-susurro la chica_

_  
-Puedo saber Granger, que mierda es lo que estabas soñando, por que parecía que te estuvieran matando?- dijo algo divertido, pero cambio su expresión al ver como la chica miraba con cierta tristeza _

_-Por que debería confiar en ti Malfoy?- pregunto la chica algo suspicaz _

_-Por que soy al único que tienes en estos momentos..-dijo el chico con superioridad y algo divertido, mas lo decía seriamente _

_-Te equivocas Malfoy, también tengo a Ginny Weasley..-dijo la chica, sin saber por que le contaba a Malfoy algo de la reconciliación_

_  
-La pobretona?- exclamo la serpiente impresionado- perdón no quería decir ese termino..-dijo el chico al ver como Hermione lo miraba con el entre cejo fruncido- te reconciliaste con ella, como?_

_  
-Espera espera un poco..repite lo que dijiste..-dijo Hermione divertida_

_- Lo de te reconciliaste..-comenzó a decir el chico extrañado.._

_  
-No imbécil, lo del perdón..jajaja Draco Malfoy pidiendo perdón!- dijo la chica interrumpiendo al chico, mientras se reía ante la expresión aturdida del chico_

_  
-De veras Granger, a vecés eres estúpida..-dijo el chico con frialdad y de verdad molesto_

_-Lo siento Malfoy, es que en verdad te viste..mm cual es la palabra?- dijo la hcica mientras cerraba los ojos con aire pensativo de forma divertida- adorable..mm si adorable jajaja_

_  
-Soy adorable Granger..-dijo el chico con una media sonrisa mientras la miraba con ojos de superioridad _

_-Ya, ya te salió el "yo soy el ser más adorable y apuesto del mundo"- dijo la chica un poco molesta, y una sonrisa burlona en su cara_

_  
-Es que acaso no lo soy?- pregunto el chico poniéndose serio, más la seriedad no le duro mucho y comenzó a reírse nuevamente_

_  
-No..-dijo la Gryffindor seriamente- tu eres una caja de sorpresa Malfoy, demasiado impredecible _

_-Y tu eres un libro abierto Granger, demasiado predecible..-dijo el chico poniéndose serio_

_-Bueno Malfoy dejemos esta estúpida discusión-dijo la chica sentándose y dejando la tasa vacía de lado- esta bien, te contare mi sueño..verás, es algo raro..me a pasado anteriormente muchas veces la primera parte del sueño..estoy corriendo en una pradera hermosa, y hay muchas flores, y hay nubes cantando canciones de cuna..en fin todo maravilloso..pero de repente.._

_  
-De repente que pasa?- pregunto el chico apremiando a la muchacha a que le siguiera contando_

_  
-Todo se vuelve negro- dijo la chica mientras se estremecía- hay veces que tropiezo con una tumba, y caigo de repente en un cementerio, donde hay cinco personas, huyendo de cinco mortífagos que los persiguen..hay otras veces donde yo sigo a una de esas personas, y veo cuando las van a atacar..pero hoy fue distinto el sueño..fue fuera de lo común.._

_  
-Que paso Granger?- pregunto el chico con frialdad, más se notaba en sus fríos e inexpresivos ojos grises que la ansiedad estaba presente en el_

_  
-Corría por la pradera, cuando de repente esta es cortada, y me acerque al abismo, y vi a Hogwarts, en un cielo oscuro, incendiándose, y la marca tenebrosa dibujada en el cielo..- dijo la chica con temor, mientras comenzaba a tiritar, e inconscientemente, tomo los fuertes hombros del chico y lo comenzó a zarandear con fuerza- y sentí que falle, que perdí..que todo lo sacrificado, todo el sentido de mi vida de tratar de ayudar al mundo mágico se venía abajo, Draco Malfoy..que el hecho de transformarme en una mortífaga, en ser una espía, todo no valió la pena..que todo fue destruido.._

_  
-Calma pequeña..-dijo el chico tratando de tranquilizar a la Gryffindor, pero al ver que no se tranquilizaba, la abrazo..No fue un abrazo con intenciones por detrás, ni malas intenciones, sino fue algo auténtico, algo de verdad..algo que nació en el fondo de su muerto corazón_

_  
Hermione abrazo a Draco Malfoy con fuerza..mientras su cabeza descansaba en el fuerte hombro del Slytherin..sin saber por que, en los brazos de su ex enemigo, se sentía en ¿paz? ¿protegida?..demás..se sentía tranquila, que con él nada malo le podía suceder..y algo ruborizada, y apenada, interrumpió el abrazo, y miro a corta distancia los fríos ojos de Draco Malfoy_

_  
-Malfoy, tengo miedo de que sean imágenes de un futuro no muy lejano..-susurro la muchacha, mirando con sus ojos penetrantemente a los ojos grises del chico _

_-Eso lo vamos a tener que averiguar Granger, no te preocupes, ya lo veremos..-dijo el chico con soltura_

_  
-Veremos?- pregunto la chica extrañada_

_  
-Veremos, tu crees que te voy a dejar sola en esto Granger?- pregunto el chico, mientras alzaba una ceja- aunque seas una insufrible sabelotodo..- mas al ver como la chica no se molestaba ante ese termino que antes tanto la había herido, el chico se limito a sonreír- aparte si tus sueños son de verdad algo que van a pasar en un futuro cercano, me involucran o no?_

_  
-Por que Draco Malfoy, no puedes reconocer que me quieres ayudar?- pregunto la chica divertida ante la expresión anonada del chico _

_-Será por que soy demasiado orgulloso para ofrecer mi ayuda..y de pedirla..-dijo el chico mientras su cara se acercaba a la cara de Hermione, cual se había quedado estática_

_  
-Entonces me ayudaras?- pregunto la Gryffindor algo nerviosa ante la proximidad del chico, hacia ella..no sabía por que, pero nunca Draco Malfoy la había puesto tan nerviosa..ya que a demás se veía..guapo?..si..el era de los chicos más guapos del colegio, en eso no había duda alguna _

_-Si te ayudare Granger- dijo el chico mientras con una de sus manos, le sacaba los mechones de pelo castaño de los ojos a la chica, con suavidad y hasta ternura, mientras incontrolablemente se acercaba más y más a la cara de la chica, estando tan solo separados por uno par de centímetros.. _

_El ritmo del corazón de Draco se había comenzado a acelerar un poco..porque se acercaba a Hermione Granger? por que esa chica de esos ojos color miel le atraían tanto?..ella era una sangre sucia, una traidora, su padre la odiaba, ella se había enfrentado a su padre, era o fue una de los mejores amigas de Harry Potter, era una Gryffindor..El era la antitesis de lo que ella..el era hielo, ella fuego..el era una máscara, ella era siempre ella..El era un sangre limpia, y debería odiarla por ser todo lo opuesto de lo que el era, pero no podía..ya no la odiaba, ese odio hacia ella se había disipado el día en que se abrazaron en la biblioteca, donde el reconoció de forma silenciosa que necesitaba de Hermione Granger para vivir..¿Por que aquella mujer lo ponía tan nervioso?..sus ojos mirándolo con cierta confusión..su cara pálida por el cansancio, sus rizos, largos y hermosos esparcidos por su túnica, su boca roja y carnosa..todo en ella era un conjunto perfecto..nada estaba demás y no necesitaba más..no era la chica más guapa que el hubiese visto, ni la chica con el mejor cuerpo..pero no había nadie como ella, con esa inteligencia, perseverancia y fortaleza..no había nadie como Hermione Granger..no era su belleza lo que le atraía, sino su misterio, le atraía entera..y sabía que ella era quien llenaría todas sus carencias.._

_En un acto de apresuramiento y de imprudencia, pocos característicos en él, ya que el siempre calculaba todo, quería acercarse a ella..y besarla?..si besarla..pero por que dudaba? por que se acercaba tan despacio?..Parecía algo parecido al masoquismo.._

_Ella estaba paralizada, por que el chico se le acercaba? Acaso la iba a besar?..Sentía como su corazón se le aceleraba a cada milímetro que el chico recorría hasta su boca..es que acaso quería ser besada por Draco Malfoy?..Lo más seguro es que si..¡Pero ella lo odiaba!..No, eso era una mentira, no lo amaba por supuesto, pero no lo odiaba, y eso era un avance..No lo odiaba desde ese abrazo en la biblioteca, había sido como si hubieran cerrado un trato donde nunca más se odiarían, y que de ahí en adelante las heridas que se habían hecho, serían cicatrizadas..no olvidadas, pero si perdonadas..no podían olvidar su pasado en común, lleno de odios y prejuicios, ya que en parte gracias a ellos, eran lo que eran hoy en día..Se acercaba cada vez más, y ya podía sentir la respiración tranquila y pausada del chico, ¿Es que acaso siempre era tan frío y tranquilo para todas las cosas?..¿acaso no sentía?..¿Acaso estaría jugando con ella?..Entonces el miedo acuchillo a Hermione por la espalda, y la hizo dudar..dudar de las intenciones del chico, pero por otro lado, su corazón le decía que solo confiara, que se entregara, que no importaba si sufriera, o si iba a ser utilizada por el chico..si es que todo era un engaño, sería feliz mientras durase el engaño.._

_La proximidad entre ambos chicos era casi nula..se podían ver con detenimiento..el tiempo parecía que se había congelado, y el camino hacia ambas bocas parecía más una tortura que unos cuantos centímetros..cuantas emociones, cuantos sentimientos..en tan solo un momento, con tan solo dos personas que luchaban contra el destino y con el prototipo de vida que ambos deberían haber llevado, pero ambos no lo siguieron..escogieron la libertad.._

_Y ahora eran libres de besarse _

_  
Draco acorto los escasos centímetros que le separaban de la sensual boca de la chica, cual lo incitaba juntar sus labios con los de ella..pero no quería robarle un beso a Hermione Granger a la fuerza, no eso si que no. El era un casanova y había robado muchos besos en su vida, y de seguro el era el chico con más experiencia con lo referente a las relaciones con chicas. Pero las otras chicas no habían dejado una huella en su frío y despiadado corazón. Habían sido instrumentos para pasar el rato, o para sentir un poco de placer, o para satisfacer a su padre, como con lo que le paso con Samantha Hargrave, el nunca la amo, solo estaba con ella por cuestión protocolar, y sintió algo de cariño por ella, pero nada se comparaba con lo que sentía por la castaña que tenía en frente. _

_Nada_

_Necesitaba saber si la chica aprobaba el beso, necesitaba que esos ojos miles se posaran es sus ojos, y saber si ella quería ser besada por él..pero al verla tan cerca suyo, su respiración suave, pero cada vez más agitada, acariciándole la cara, mientras sus narices se rozaban, mientras los ojos de la chica lo miraban expectantes, y con ternura, el no dudo..No necesitaba palabras ni nada más..si besar a Hermione Granger significaba perder una parte oscura de èl, bienvenida sea la luz _

_Y acortando la distancia que los separaba, el chico se apodero de los suaves labios de la chica que en un principio se habían quedado estáticos, mas después del primer contacto, comenzó a tomar el mismo ritmo del rubio, cual la besaba con pasión y desesperación a la vez..pero había dulzura dentro de la desesperación de ambos, cuales devoraban sus labios como si fueran estos el oxigeno para vivir, para respirar_

_La chica tomo la cabeza del chico y paso sus dedos por el rubio platinado cabello, mientras lo acariciaba con ternura, mientras que el chico acariciaba con suavidad el suave y delicado cuello de la chica.._

_Hermione se dejaba besar y trataba de llevar el ritmo apasionado del chico lo más que podía, lo cual no l costaba mucho..no sabía por que, peor una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo, sentía que entre los brazos del fuerte Slytherin es donde tenía que estar, en donde ella pertenecía, y no había ningún otro lugar donde ella se pudiese sentir más protegida, ni siquiera en los brazos de Mark ni de Viktor Krum.. _

_  
-Viktor..Vikotr- comenzó a pensar la chica con angustia mientras se dejaba llevar por el beso del Slytherin, cual estaba disminuyendo la presión de ese beso apasionado y sensual que la excitaba más y más, pero el recuerdo de su primer amor la congelo- No estaré traicionando a Viktor? el murió por mí..¡Por mí, y yo me estoy besando con el hijo de su asesino..¡Pero Draco no tiene la culpa!..¿Draco, ¿Le estas llamando Draco a Malfoy?..¡Hermione te esta usando!..¡NO!-grito una voz en su cabeza- ¡No te mientas Hermione! El te esta usando..es hijo de Lucius Malfoy..¡NO!..de tal palo a tal astilla.._

_-¡NOOOOOOOOO!- grito la chica separándose de un anonadado Draco Malfoy, quien se quedo estático ante la reacción de la chica, mientras se paraba de la cama de Dobby, y se apoyaba contra la pared, con la cara cubierta por sus temblorosas manos_

_-Que pasa?- le pregunto el chico impresionado por la reacción de la chica- ¿Que mierda te paso Granger? _

_  
Mas la chica no respondía y solo se limitaba a musitar palabras incoherentes y sin sentido, que el chico no lograba captar con atención..La chica no reaccionaba a sus palabras _

_  
-¡¿POR QUE NO ME ESCUCHAS GRANGER, POR QUE NO ME RESPONDES?-grito el chico con impaciencia al ver la chica cual ni le dirigía ninguna mirada y seguía musitando palabras faltantes de coherencia.El chico se acerco al cuerpo de la chica, cual seguía parado en la pared, y la toco con uno de sus largos y blanco en el rostro_

_Pero al ser tocada Hermione por uno de los fríos dedos del chico, cual le reprochaba una respuesta ante su proceder, la chica se alejo de él violentamente _

_-No me toques!- dijo la chica mientras se apartaba del chico, y sus ojos se teñían de ira- No vuelvas a tocarme jamás en tu maldita vida..¡NUNCA ME OÌSTE? _

_-QUE RAYOS TE PASA GRANGER?- le pregunto el chico que no entendía nada- eso no es lo mismo que pensabas hace unos segundos..-dijo con sarcasmo mientras una sonrisa de malicia se dibujaba en su rostro- no es lo mismo que pensabas y querías.._

_-¡Cállate!- le dijo la chica con ira mientras pasaba al lado del chico con intención de dejarlo ahí solo..Cuanto lo odiaba..como pensó en que podía hasta dejar de odiarlo?..-era obvio como deje que me besaras, es obvio que jugabas conmigo.. _

_  
-¿Que mierda dices Granger?-exploto el chico enojado, tomándola con un poco de brusquedad por las muñecas _

_  
-¡Suéltame!- le grito la chica _

_  
-No hasta que me expliques que quieres decir con eso de que yo jugaba contigo..-dijo el chico con dureza y frialdad mientras sus ojos taladraban los ojos de la Gryffindor _

_  
-Lo que dije, es obvio Malfoy, como estarías besando a la sangre sucia Granger? y tu padre? tu orgullo?..es obvio que tramas algo, algo oscuro y malévolo..-le saco en cara la chica con furia, mientras trataba de soltarse de las fuertes manos del Slytherin, pero al terminar sus palabras el chico la soltó de improvisto _

_  
-Sabes Granger, primera vez que siento algo genuino..algo que no esta siendo mutilado ni corrompido ni por la maldad, ni por la sangre, ni por mi padre, ni por nadie..- le dijo el chico con la voz tremula de ira tratando de controlarse para no perder el control, mas no lo aparentaba..le dolía en el fondo de su oscuro corazón que la chica dudara de él cuando el estaba siendo sincero..- eres más estúpida de lo que creí..una amiga no debería dudar de un amigo ni de sus intenciones Granger..no es así c omo te sientes con lo que te hizo Potter y el pobretón?..tu estas haciendo lo mismo conmigo, sangre sucia..-dijo acentuando en la última frase con desdén y asco, dirigiéndole una fría mirada a la chica mientras se daba la vuelta _

_  
Dejando sola a una confundida Hermione Granger_

………

……

…

…

…

_**FIN CAPÍTULO**_

_**Hola como han estado? Espero que bien, bueno según mi palabra actualice en menos de una semana. Se preguntarán el hecho de que les este actualizando tan rápidamente, y bueno lo que pasa es que mañana me voy al norte por casi todo el mes, o sea como por 23 días, y es por eso que quize dejarles un capítulo bien extenso, donde terminaos de conocer el pasado de Hermione y lo que le paso en el verano. También ahora se revela la existencia de una tercera profecía, cual sabrán en poco tiempo más en que consiste jeje, y bueno ahora por primera vez vemos un acercamiento más romántico entre Hermione y Draco, que fue algo totalmente impulsivo y del momento, pero que simboliza el romance que se viene. El romance entre ambos protagonistas he querido que se desarrolle paulatinamente, para hacerlo más real, y darle un mayor desarrollo psicológico a los personajes, aunque por centrarme tanto en ellos, he descuídado por desgracia a los otros personajes, pero en los capítulos a futuro van a volver a figurar. Bueno me despido, y nos vemos pronto. A penas llegue del norte voy a actualizar el próximo capítulo, en el cual habrán algunas sorpresas. Bueno muchos besos y nos vemos**_

_**Atte**_

_**Nacha**_

……

…

…

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**_

_**-RoOo14**_

_**-Victoria Malfoy**_

_**-Momiji**_

_**-Sakura Haruno**_

_**-Danita Granger, bienvenida!**_

_**-Malfoy te amo**_

_**-Terry Moon**_

_**-Hel. Hel**_

_**Y a todas las que leen este ff**_

_**NOS VEMOS, PORFA DEJEN RR!**_

_**CUÍDENSE!**_


	22. Por él

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a la vasta imaginación de J.K Rowling_

0

0

**Devuélveme la vida**

0

0

22. Por él

0

_Hermione se levanto de su cama, con la sensación de que el día que se abría entre las montañas, no iba a ser un día cualquiera..Tenía esa terrible corazonada, a ella, más que a nadie le asustaban los cambios, y sentía que ese día iba a cambiar algo en ella, y en el curso de su vida._

_  
Sentía un extraño nerviosismo, que se expresaba en su cuerpo entero, estaba con las manos frías y sudorosas, y en su cuerpo se producían escalofríos que le recorrían por toda la espalda..Su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre y sus ojos color miel, a pesar de lo que se avecinaba, estaban más grandes, hermosos y vivos que nunca.._

_  
Era un día lunes, ya se cumplían dos semanas de que Draco Malfoy no le dirigía la palabra. A pesar de esto, y del suplicio que significaba estar castigada junto a él y no poder dirigirle la palabra, esas semanas no habían sido del todo desagradable, ya que Ginny Weasley había vuelto a ser su amiga, y se reunían casi todas las noches en la torre de Astronomía para conversar. A parte ella había vuelto a concentrar todas sus neuronas de vuelta al estudio. Todo lo que se había retrasado en materia de estudio, en la época oscura que vivió, estaba ahora recuperándolo rápidamente. De nuevo volvía a ser la chica con mejores notas en todos los ramos que había tomado, superando a Samantha Hargrave y a Susan Bones, quienes la había superado durante los meses del invierno. El estudio y la compañía clandestina de Ginny Weasley habían hecho de esas semanas soportables._

_  
Hermione se levanto de su cama, al alba, antes que sus compañeras como de costumbre, para tomarse una ducha, antes de salir en dirección al comedor.._

…

…

_Hermione terminaba de ducharse, cuando al tratar de salir de la bañera, sintió como si el suelo la devoraba, y sin poder hacer nada, ante la extraña debilidad que había invadido su cuerpo, cayo dentro de la bañera, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza, dejándola totalmente aturdida. Hermione extrañada ante lo que le acababa de ocurrir, y de esa extraña corriente que paso por su cuerpo, dejándola débil, trato de pararse, más no podía aún..algo no la dejaba moverse..cuando escucho una voz conocida para ella, que no la había escuchado hace mucho tiempo, que la dejo sumamente paralizada, e inclusive horrorizada, paralizando su respiración entre cortada y aumentando los latidos de su corazón.. _

_-Pronto Hermione, muy pronto..-susurro una voz a su oído izquierdo, con una especie de dulzura y fortaleza inigualable.._

_-¡No puede ser!- se decía la chica mentalmente con una expresión de asombro y miedo en sus ojos color miel, y en todas las facciones de su cara..mientras se trataba de parar, todavía con debilidad y con su cuerpo temblándole descontroladamente.._

_Logro salir de la bañera, y poniendo una toballa que la cubriera, se fue directamente al espejo, cual estaba empañado..Con una de sus manos limpio un poco este, y la chica se puso de espalda, para ver la blanca flor que estaba tatuada en el lado derecho de su espalda.._

_  
Pero para sorpresa suya no había ningún cambio en su tatuaje..No había duda alguna el tatuaje era el que la madre naturaleza le había tatuado, el símbolo de la magia blanca..y esa voz que había escuchado sin duda había sido la de esta, sin duda.. _

_-¿Que es lo que va a pasar?..-se preguntaba la chica mientras se vestía con la cabeza hecha un caos por la confusión y por las miles de preguntas que la acechaban- Y va a pasar muy pronto..¿acaso ya es tiempo para que yo sepa la tercera profecía? ¿Llego la hora?..-se preguntaba la chica, mientras la angustia aumentaba en su alma..-¿es que ya el tiempo para enfrentarse con Voldemort, se esta acercando?.. _

_-Hermione estas bien?-grito una voz al otro lado de la puerta..era Parvati Patil- escuchamos un estruendo, acaso te has caído? _

_-Si estoy bien Parv, gracias por preguntar..-dijo la castaña, mientras se ponía los calcetines, que cubrían parte de su preciosas y largas piernas _

_-Pero te caíste Herm?..-pregunto la chica no muy convencida del estado de Hermione _

_  
-Si, pero una cosa tonta-dijo la chica- es que perdí el equilibrio cuando me salía de la bañera..pero no estoy herida Parv..ahora salgo..-decía la chica, mientras terminaba de formar sus preciosos y largos rizos que le llegaban hasta más abajo de la cintura_

_Hermione abrió la puerta del baño, y se encontró cara a cara con la rubia, quien al verla, se llevo las manos a la boca, y le dijo a Hermione, quien se había quedado impresionada ante la reacción de su compañera _

_  
-Herm tienes un corte profundo en la cabeza, tienes sangre por la frente..al lado extremo derecho donde comienza el cabello..-le dijo la muchacha histérica quien no podía ver sangre- vamos ahora mismo donde Madame Pomprey..y nada de alegatos!- le dijo la muchacha mientras le tomaba la mano, al ver que Hermione ponía cara de ofuscación_

_-Parvati no es nada serio..-dijo la Gryffindor algo molesta _

_-A no, pues entonces vete en el espejo..-exclamo la rubia con impaciencia_

_Hermione se miro en el espejo y encontró un corte igual grande en el lado derecho de su frente, donde comenzaba su cabello..y estaba bastante feo..No se había dado cuenta del daño que había recibido, ya que se había sumergido en un mundo de dudas..lo más sano, aunque no quisiese era ir a la enfermería _

_  
-Tienes razón, vamos..-dijo la mucha con resignación, limpiándose un poco la sangre que emanaba la herida con un pañuelo, más esta no dejaba de salir.. _

_Ambas chicas salieron de su habitación, lo más rápido posible por parte de Hermione que no quería que la viesen herida..pero al bajar la escalera de las habitaciones se encontró con las dos personas que menos se quería encontrar: _

_Ron y Ginny_

_Ginny todavía no le había dicho nada a su novio y a su hermano de la inocencia de Harry, ya que prefería hacerlo en un momento oportuno, y esos días no lo habían sido, ya que habían tenido un juego de quidditch contra Revenclaw, y estaban en otro mundo..Pero al ver a su amiga no pudo fingir más odio hacia ella, y se acerco a Hermione preocupada _

_  
-Herm estas bien? que te hiciste?- pregunto la pelirroja ante la mirada asombrada de su hermano_

_-Bueno verás me caí..-comenzó a decir la castaña, mas su voz se vio interrumpida por la de un Ron furioso _

_  
-Que no te dije que no hablaras con esta arpía?- dijo el pelirrojo violento, acercándose a su hermana, para que retrocediera- acaso no te dije que tipo de mujer era esta..?-le pregunto el chico hecho una furia a su hermana tomándola de uno de sus brazos _

_-Suéltame Ron!- grito la pelirroja furiosa ante la reacción de su hermano- yo soy libre de hacer lo que se me de la gana, y tu no eres nadie para decirme que debo hacer..se perfectamente quien es Hermione, y sabes no me importa por que se que tuvo una razón superior, que explica su maldita condición.._

_-Ginny..-dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba alarmada donde la pelirroja- no quiero que pelees con tu hermano por mí.. _

_  
-Callate Hermione..-le espeto la muchacha- esto se acabo, vamos a dejar de vivir en la maldita ignorancia, vamos a dejar de vivir en la mentira y vamos a dejar de una maldita vez las máscaras y a saber las cosas tales como son..-dijo la chica con una pasión en la voz que nada ni nadie se hubiese atrevido a contra decirla en esos momentos- me canse de que mi hermano y los demás quieran ver la parte de la realidad que más le acomoden y que no la vean tal como es en verdad..¡Me canse! ¡Yo Ginny Weasley me agoté de esta farsa!-exclamo la chica con furia en sus ojos_

_-Ginny..-susurro su hermano impresionado ante las palabras de su hermana, nunca la había visto así, tan asqueada de todo y de todos..tan asqueada de las máscaras y de una realidad acomodada para cada persona _

_  
-Ahora Parv te suplico que lleves a Hermione directo a la enfermería..-dijo la pelirroja a su amiga, que no entendía nada de nada de lo que pasaba- tengo que hablar algo privado con este- dijo la chica señalando fieramente a su hermano _

_  
-Pero Ginny..-comenzó a decir Hermione tratando de evitar que su amiga tuviese un mal rato por su culpa _

_-Pero nada Hermione, tu andate a la enfermería, esa herida no se ve bonita-dijo la muchacha seriamente..-luego hablaremos..-dijo su amiga sonriéndole- tengo cuentas que ajustar con Ron..ahora ¡Fuera!_

_Y diciendo esto Hermione y Parvati no tuvieron más opción que dejar a los dos hermanos Weasleys solos en la sala común, en donde había aires de batalla campal entre los dos hermanos más explosivos de Hogwarts.._

………

……

…

…

……

………

_-Ginny explícame que fue todo esto- grito Ron colérico a su hermana menor al ver su sublevación, y al ver como esta defendía a Hermione con tanto añico, cuando las otras dos Gryffindors habían salido de la sala común_

_  
-¿De verdad quieres que te explique Ronald?- grito su hermana más fuerte que él mismo - Veras me canse, me canse de fingir y no decir las verdades, estoy agotada de las máscaras y de los secretos que nos rodean en cada segundo, en cada momento..siento que hasta la misma realidad es una mentira con tantas verdades ocultas.._

_  
-¿Puedes parar de hablar en claves y en palabras filosóficas?- le dijo su hermano enojado ante el dialogo de su hermana, cual todavía no le encontraba sentido- Quieres decirme por una maldita vez por que defendiste a esa asquerosa mortífaga? _

_-Esa mortífaga tiene nombre, y es Hermione Granger..-le espeto la chica mientras apretaba las mandíbulas por la ira, mientras su cara comenzaba a adquirir una tonalidad roja- y era tu mejor amiga por siete largos y difíciles años Ronald _

_-Ella esta muerta para mí..-le dijo el chico furioso, sus ojos ardían en llamas- así que ahora es Hermione? acaso te lavo el cerebro Ginevra? No estarás bajo el Imperius?- dijo el chico algo preocupado, mientras iba sacando su varita asustado de su hermana, ya que si estaba bajo esa maldición podía hasta matarlo _

_-Eres realmente estúpido Ronald!-grito la chica enojada- baja esa varita ahora- dijo la chica colérica haciendo un gesto de impaciencia con su mano, para que el chico bajase el arma- Yo le creo a Hermione, ese es el punto.. _

_-Ginny, es una mortífaga- grito el chico anonado ante la ingenuidad de su hermana- esa maldita te lavo el cerebro..si señor..cuando sepa Dumbledore.._

_  
-NADIE Y MENOS TU VA A IR CON SEMEJANTE IDIOTEZ DONDE DUMBLEDORE!-grito la chica cerrando el paso de Ron hacia el retrato de la dama gorda _

_-QUITATE GINNY AHORA MISMO!..-grito el chico empujando a su hermana despacio, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que se corriese- ESTO SE VA A ACABAR AHORA MISMO! _

_-Tu lo quisiste Ron-susurro su hermana peligrosamente, y ante la mirada sorprendida de su hermano, saco la varita rápidamente, gracias a los entrenamientos y grito _

_-Petrificus Totalus!- dijo la chica mientras veían que un rayo azul petrificaba el cuerpo de su hermano.. _

_-Levitación!- dijo de nuevo la chica fuerte y claro, mientras el cuerpo de Ron comenzaba a levitar antes que cállese al suelo fuertemente.. _

_Este flotaba por los aires, mientras era dirigido por Ginny hacia un sofá rojo cerca del fuego, mientras Ron miraba a Ginny con los ojos bien abiertos y alarmados _

_-Ahora Ron me escucharas y como no lo hiciste por las buenas, lo harás por las malas..-le espeto la pequeña Weasley mientras se sentaba en un sillón con total tranquilidad, como si fuese de lo más normal conversar con su hermano mientras este levitaba a dos metros del suelo_

_-Veras Ron, no quise hacer esto, pero como eres no me vas a escuchar, y así callado, me vas a dejar decirte las cosas como Dios manda..-dijo su hermana, mientras se sentaba y miraba a su hermano a los ojos, cual parecía estar muy enojado con su hermana pequeña, pero también tenía miedo de que ella estuviese bajo alguna maldición, o incluso poseída por Voldemort_

_-Veras, un jueves hace dos semanas, tuve un encontrón con Hermione cerca de las cocinas..-dijo la chica comenzando a relatar de por que creía en la castaña- Te acuerdas que me dijiste ese jueves que Hermione era una mortífaga?..bueno yo estaba caminando por los pasillos, cuando me encontré con ella..y nos batimos, por decirlo así, a duelo..Pero ella me detuvo no se como, con una magia muy poderosa..y me mostró lo que ella vivió en el verano.._

_  
La chica se detuvo para respirar un poco, ya que lo que venía ahora tenía que decirlo con mucho cuidado, ya que era muy delicado, y no quería que su hermano mal interpretara sus palabras, ni nada por el estilo..quería que de una vez por todas su hermano se enterase de la verdad..después de tantos meses _

_-Hermione me mostró que antes de unirse a los mortífagos, ella se hizo una activa de la Orden, o sea ella entro todo un mes en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, para transformarse en una espía infiltrada en la Orden de Voldemort..se tomo una poción multijugos, para cambiar su apariencia, y se fue donde Voldemort, y ahí tuvo que pasar una serie de pruebas para transformarse en mortífaga..-decía la chica relatando la historia con seguridad a su hermano- En fin Ronald, ella te tendrá que contar lo que paso, yo te conté la idea general..Solo Ron te digo que le creo, yo le creo a Hermione, se que no me miente, es mi amiga, y aunque me cerré en un comienzo a escucharla, finalmente me di cuenta de su proceder y por que nos escondió todo..por miedo a que se enojaran.. _

_-Finite Inacantetum..-susurro Ginny con voz algo triste mientras señalaba a su hermano, y lo volvía a la normalidad..cual en vez de salir corriendo o gritarle, se sentó en el sillón, y puso sus manos en su rostro cubriéndolo totalmente _

_-Ron..Yo le creo a Hermione..-susurro su hermana, jugándose sus últimas cartas, pero en el fondo sabía que estaba en buen camino, su sexto sentido le decía que lo estaba haciendo bien- Por favor Ron, dale una oportunidad.. _

_Ron estaba en una encrucijada mental, no sabía que hacer ni que decir..su hermana no parecía encantada ni nada por el estilo, parecía lo más sincera del mundo, en verdad le creía a Hermione..La castaña había sido su mejor amiga, siempre lo acompaño, lo ayudo, le apoyo en quidditch, cuando era más malo que ella misma..Hermione Granger había sido su primer amor, la primera chica que el había besado..Ella era la muchacha que lo había ayudado con todos sus deberes, ella había peleado a muerte junto a él y Harry en contra de los mortífagos.. _

_¡ALGO NO CALZABA!_

_¿Como no se había dado cuenta? Era obvio que su mejor amiga se había transformado en mortífaga por una razón nada que ver a la que el creía..El creía que Hermione se había vuelto loca y mala..pero cuan equivocado parecía estar..¿Que pasa si ella lo hizo por s...?_

_-Ginny la voy a escuchar..-sentenció Ron parandose del sillón, con lentitud, caminando pausadamente hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda _

_Ginny al ver como su hermano la había escuchado, entendido, no pudo evitar sonreír. Su hermano podía ser muy terco, pero tenía buen corazón. Las cosas parecían volver a su curso normal, y la oscuridad se estaba disipando..solo faltaba hablar con una persona más.._

_Harry Potter_

………

……

…

…

…

…

………

………

_Señorita Patil, señorita Granger, a que debo este gran honor?- pregunto la señorita Pomprey al ver entrar a las dos Gryffindors en la enfermería _

_-Vera profesora, no es nada grave..-comenzó a decir Hermione quien tenía la herida tapada con un paño blanco, tratando de quitar importancia a su herida _

_-Como que no es grave Hermione- exclamo preocupada Parvati- no puedes decir eso, si la vieses bien.._

_  
-A ver que paso?- exclamo algo molesta la enfermera al ver como las dos amigas comenzaban a discutir_

_  
-Es Hermione, que se golpeó la cabeza, mientras se duchaba,tiene una herida muy profunda, y sangraba bastante hace un rato..-decía Parvati con voz preocupada, ignorando la mirada molesta que le dirigía Hermione _

_-Profesora, mi herida no es grave, ni nada, estoy a la perfección..-decía Hermione molesta ante la exageración de Parvati _

_-Eso lo juzgare yo, señorita Granger, ahora quiere quitarse el paño de la frente por favor?- pregunto la señorita Pomprey, mientras se acercaba a la castaña, y observaba la herida con detenimiento _

_-Ve que no es nada terrible..-dijo la chica _

_-Esta es una herida bien profunda señorita Granger..-dijo la enfermera, quién todavía miraba el corte profundo de la frente de Hermione- se va a tener que quedar durante la mañana acá.. y nada de peros..-advirtió la mujer al ver la muchacha que iba a replicarle_

_-Ves te dije Hermione..-replico triunfante Parvati _

_-Estoy perfectamente bien profesora, no siento nada de nada, seguro que no me pasara nada si voy a clases, es que no puedo perderla, vera es el último año y..-pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que un mareo le sobrevino, y tuvo que apoyarse en la cama más próxima a ella, ya que o sino se caía al suelo_

_  
-Hermione!-exclamo Parvati sujetándola para que su amiga no cayese al suelo_

_  
-Estoy bien Parv, no te preocupes, perdí un poco el equilibrio..-dijo Hermione tratando de pararse, sin apoyarse, mas le fue imposible _

_-Hermione- dijo con voz comprensiva- entiendo que quieras ahora estar en todas las clases, y no faltar a ninguna, pero no puedes ir con una herida así en la cabeza, necesitas que te cure y que descanses..te vas a quedar en la enfermería te guste o no..-dijo la enfermera tajantemente _

_-Pero..-dijo la chica ya con menos seguridad que antes, ya comenzaba a sentirse mal por el golpe.. _

_-Pero nada, anda tras el panel, y te pones la camisa y la bata, por favor- dijo la enfermera, mientras se acercaba a una mesita y comenzaba escribir en una hoja _

_-Esta bien..-gruño la chica quien se solto de Parvati y se fue a cambiarse _

_-Señorita Patil, ahora tienen Pociones, no?- pregunto la enfermera _

_-Así es- afirmo la rubia _

_-Bueno quiero pedirte por favor que le lleves esto a Severus, es una justificación de por que la señorita Granger no puede asistir a su clases- mientras le pasaba un pergamino a la chica- Ahora andate que van a comenzar las clases en escasos minutos más _

_-Esta bien..-dijo la chica- Gracias profesora, A Dios..- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia la puerta- Mejórate Hermione!- y grito fuertemente ante la mirada impresionada de la enfermera _

_-Señorita Patil, esto es una enfermería..-comenzó a decir la mujer, mas la chica no la escuchaba, ya que se había ido_

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Parvati corría a toda velocidad a la Torre de Gryffindor, para sacar sus útiles y su mochila, para clases con Snape, cuando vio a Ron Weasley corriendo en dirección contraria a la Torre de Gryffindor y las mazmorras, con una capa de extraños colores en sus brazos _

_-Ron, las clases van a comenzar- le dijo la rubia, mas el chico ni la miro ni le dirigió la palabra, y siguió su camino apresurado_

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Hermione yacía acostada en una cama de la enfermería, la más próxima a la ventana, mientras veía como los débiles rayos de sol acariciaban los árboles del bosque prohibido, e iluminaban la superficie del lago.._

_El invierno se estaba extinguiendo..por lo que también la oscuridad.. _

_No podía alegar ahora, su situación había mejorado mucho desde el mes pasado, donde se había visto sumergida en una profunda depresión..en donde todo había sido muerta, oscuridad y soledad en su vida..pero había resurgido, en gran parte a una sola persona.. _

_Draco Malfoy _

_Pero el ahora estaba enojado con ella, lo más seguro que la odiaba como antes, ya que ella había dudado de sus intenciones..y ella en verdad sabía que no había nada peor que dudaran de la bondad de las intenciones..y de los sentimientos..Y eso ella había hecho con Draco..Lo había herido, había dudado de él, cuando el le había demostrado con hechos y palabras, que el no volvería a dañarla, ni a destruirla, como lo había echo muchas veces en el antaño..El se debería estar odiándola por haber dudado de él..como no había aprendido de la experiencia que vivió con Harry y Ron?..ellos dudaron de ella, y de sus intenciones, y no la escucharon..y ella se sintió muy adolorida..muy dolida..se sintió sola.._

_Acaso Draco se podría sentir así ahora? Acaso Draco sentía?..Sí, no había duda, era cruel pensar que el chico no sentía, a pesar de su frialdad y la oscuridad de su corazón, el chico sentía, poco, pero sentía y eso lo hacía humano, tanto como ella.. _

_De repente sintió que la puerta de la enfermería se abría, y así fue efectivamente, pero no había nada ni nadie en ella _

_-Ha sido el viento..-pensó la chica al ver que en el marco de la puerta no había nadie.._

_  
Y efectivamente podría haber sido, afuera corría un viento igual fuerte, debido al cambio climático que constaba el comienzo de la primavera _

_Y con la misma violencia que la puerta se había abierto, también se cerro, aunque de forma menos brusca_

_  
Hermione ignorando esto, se quedo mirando por la ventana, perdiéndose en los pensamientos y las incertidumbres que la estaban consumiendo..cuando sus ideas abandonaron a la persona de Draco, y se volvieron a Ginny..como le habría ido a Ginny en su discusión con Ron?..lo habría hecho recapacitar?..Que pasaría ahora?.._

_  
Hubiese sido mucho mejor para la pelirroja no haber sabido la verdad por un lado ya que le iba a constar graves problemas con Ron, pero sobre todo con Harry, quien para el, Hermione era la peor escoria del mundo, y lo más seguro era que la odiaba tanto como a _

_Voldemort..No creía que el chico que vivió escuchase a Ginny, no por que no la amase, si no por que estaba demasiado dolido para escuchar algo que para el fue impactante..pero si supiera la verdad todo sería menos terrible..Todo más fácil.._

_  
De repente se sintió observada, como si no estuviese sola, y rotando su cabeza, y miro hacia la puerta nuevamente, donde se encontró con Ron Weasley observándola desde la cama vecina a su cama, y como saludo le dijo _

_-Que es lo que en verdad paso en el verano?..Quiero la verdad, esta es tu última oportunidad Hermione_

_Hermione al ver a su amigo, o ex amigo, sentado en la cama al frente de ella, mirándola con sus ojos azules, llenos de una fuerte pelea interna, en si estaba en lo correcto o no darle una oportunidad, inmediatamente se le acabo el enojo hacia él. Ella conocía Ron desde los 11 años, y sabía que era un chico orgulloso y cuando el perdía la confianza en alguien era para siempre, en especial, si se trataba de una amiga, pero ahí estaba, queriendo darle una última oportunidad para explicarle todo, y Hermione no podía perderla, quería recobrar a sus amigos..que se habían enterado de mala forma la realidad, sabiendo solo una parte de esta, y justo la peor..era hora de la verdad _

_-Esta bien Ron..-susurro Hermione sacándose las sabanas que la cubrían, parándose en el frío suelo _

_-Que haces?- pregunto el chico con una mezcla de miedo y enojo_

_  
-Contarte la verdad..-dijo la chica con simpleza y un mohín de enojo ante el miedo de su amigo- No te voy a hacer nada malo - añadió con sarcasmo-..solo te voy a mostrar mis recuerdos..lo que paso..así es más fácil.. _

_-Y que..que me va a pasar?..-pregunto el chico con desconfianza _

_-A tí nada..-replico la chica tratando de ser paciente _

_-Y a tí?- pregunto el chico indiferente, tratando de disimular que le preocupaba la chica _

_-Eso no importa- dijo la chica con una sonrisa- Bueno, ahora quiero que te relajes..-dijo la chica mientras sacaba su varita ante los temerosos ojos de Ron- Recordaus Pasauos!_

_...  
._

…

…

…

_Hermione al terminar de mostrar sus recuerdos a Ron, se apoyo en la cama..En verdad la había agotado al igual que con Ginny mostrarle el recuerdo de ella en el verano..pero había que sumarle el factor de que ella estaba herida y la madre naturaleza la había ido a visitar, en verdad estaba más agotada de lo que hubiese pensado..pero lo más importante era que Ron no viese su debilidad, no soportaba que la viesen débil.._

_  
-Y esa es Ron la razón de por que me hice mortífaga, pero falta algo, no se si recordaras una vez, cuando yo volví de del hospital, una conversación que tuvimos en las orillas del lago, donde Harry nos pidió que lo abandonásemos..bueno yo le dije a ustedes que siempre los _

_protegería..y bueno de ahí me fui y fui directamente donde Dumbledore para que me diese una misión para la orden..-susurro la muchacha con tristeza- esa es la razón..quería cumplir la promesa y esa fue la forma que yo vi como ayudarlos_

_  
Ron permanecía cayado, con la mirada fija en el exterior, en el viento que golpeaba la copa de los árboles..en esa luz tenue que comenzaba a dar fin al invierno..a la oscuridad_

_  
-Por que..Por que nos ocultaste esto Hermione?..-pregunto el chico logrando articular algunas palabras_

_  
-Por que se enojarían..por que creerían que era demasiado arriesgado para mí..-dijo la chica con voz serena, mas su corazón rebosaba de tristeza y rabia- ustedes siempre me sobre protegían, y no me dejaban hacer nada para ayudar ni nada por el estilo..siempre me controlaban..no creían que yo, una mujer, una sangre sucia- dijo la chica haciendo una mueca irónica con su boca- limitada por mi sangre, podía protegerse así misma, y podía pelear tan o mejor que ustedes..y cuando por fin pude hacerlo, preferí guardármelo.._

_  
-Pero no era la forma Hermione, deberías haber compartido con nosotros ese secreto, como nosotros lo hacemos con ustedes-dijo el chico comenzando a enojarse _

_-Pero me hubieses entendido Ron! Hubieses entendido o aceptado que media manada de mortífagos me perseguían por traidora? hubieses entendido que arriesgue mi vida durante un mes? hubieses entendido que yo era una espía en donde mi vida pendía en un hilo?- exclamo la muchacha con pasión y fuerza en su voz, lo que se veía impresionante cuando ahora se veía tan débil vestida con una bata de enfermería_

_  
-No..-musito el chico- Pero no por que creyese que tu eras menos capaz que yo..era solo por que queríamos cuidarte Hermione..no queríamos que sufrieras, pero ahora entiendo que te sobre protegimos..y eso te ahogo.._

_  
-Eso me asfixio..-dijo la chica con tono comprensivo tocando el hombro de su amigo con dulzura- nunca dude de sus buenas intenciones, es solo que me sentía inútil..que no ayudaba.. _

_-Pero siempre nos diste tu apoyo Mione..-dijo el chico con cariño, algo que no escuchaba hace tantos meses, que hizo que se estremeciera- y nunca fuiste inútil..entiendo que nos hayas escondido la verdad..perdona por no escucharte estos meses..debieron ser fatales para ti.._

_  
-No lo fueron tanto..-exclamo la chica con voz alegre, cuando le sobrevino un nuevo mareo, que la hizo cerrar los ojos e inclinarse un poco hacia adelante, mientras un Ron preocupado la pescaba por sus delgados hombros y la ayudaba a pararse para acostarla en la cama_

_  
-Hermione estas bien?- pregunto el chico preocupado al ver a su amiga tan débil- que te paso? _

_-Es que hacer recordar agota mucho..-dijo con simpleza..-y el golpe en mi cabeza no ayuda mucho.. _

_-Esta bien- dijo el chico ayudando a la chica a taparse- descansa ya estarás mejor..te veo en la hora de almuerzo?- pregunto el chico con voz alegre, concluyendo que la amistad se había renovado con ese comentario _

_-Esta bien..nos vemos en el comedor..-dijo la chica con una media sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos color miel, cuales brillaban nuevamente con más brillo que nunca_

_  
-Hay que hablar con Harry..-dijo el chico mientras se ponía la capa invisible _

_-No Ron..el no lo va a tomar bien, va a creer que les lave el cerebro..lo que menos quiero es que se peleen con el por mí culpa..-dijo la chica abriendo los ojos demostrando su temor_

_  
-Hermione deja esto a Ginny y a mí, nosotros hablaremos con Harry, no te preocupes..es hora de corregir los errores..descansa y olvidate un rato de todo esto..-dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras besaba la frente de su amiga- Luna tenía razón.._

_  
-Que dices?- pregunto la chica extrañada_

_  
-Luna siempre confío en tí, y que tus intenciones siempre fueron buenas..debí creer en ella..-dijo el chico con una media sonrisa de amargura _

_-Es una chica especial Ron, quiero que la cuides..-dijo su amiga _

_-Eso hago Mione, eso hago, y eso haré ahora contigo también..-dijo el chico con _

_una sonrisa, mas se apresuro a contradecirse un poco al ver la cara que ponía Hermione- O sea, te voy a cuidar..pero no te voy a sobre.._

_  
-Sobre proteger Ron..-dijo la chica con una sonrisa divertida_

_  
-Correcto, bueno nos vemos en el almuerzo Mione..-dijo el chico mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la enfermería _

_-Nos vemos Ron..-susurro la chica con una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad dibujada en su pálido rostro, aunque en sus facciones se dibujo una mueca de dolor, al pensar en Draco Malfoy_

………

……

…

…

…

…

……

………

_Draco Malfoy caminaba por los pasillos del colegio con una frialdad que intimidaba a cualquiera, la frialdad de sus ojos era mayor que nunca..sus gestos ceremoniosos y elegantes, pero carentes de calidez y vida..podríamos decir un hombre muerto _

_caminando..sin sentido para vivir, manipulado por la manop egoísta del destino, destruido por las circunstancias y un pasado que el quería olvidar.. _

_Un joven sin presente, y un futuro incierto, donde tendría que servir a un loco psicópata, con afanes de destrucción universal y apocalíptica.. _

_Todo era caos alrededor de él_

_  
¿Acaso el no podía estar destinado a ser feliz?.._

_  
Ahora Hermione Granger.._

_Draco Malfoy no podía dejar de pensar en ella, donde fuera, o donde fuese..ella estaba en el todo el rato, a cada momento..a pesar de mostrar fría indiferencia e ira hacia ella, y lo más seguro que odio, a pesar de eso, no podía no dejar de estar preocupado por ella..El había sido duro..duro como el hielo, que ahora abrazaba su corazón..pero es que se sintió traicionado..Por él mismo y por ella.. _

_Por él, ya que su cuerpo, su alma lo traición al querer besar a la castaña como lo hizo..No tenía una idea clara de por que lo había hecho, ni se le ocurría..¿talvez necesidad? ¿talvez impulsividad?..No sabía, ya nada sabía con certeza..solo sabía que por más que quisiera no podía odiarla, era mucho lo que la necesitaba..era como una droga..Si Hermione Granger se había transformado en su droga..estaba obsesionado con ella..no sabía si la amaba, ni nada por el estilo, ya que el no conocía lo que era el amor, pero algo tenía claro..no la odiaba_

_  
Y si que el sabía que era odiar.._

_  
Y se sintió traicionado por ella, ya que ella dudo de sus intenciones..el la besaba por que si..por que no la odiaba..por que..la deseaba?..por que le tenía estima?..En fin, ella había dudado y creía que el seguía siendo el mismo ser cruel de antaño..pero ya no..por lo menos con ella no..ella había sacado lo mejor de él..  
Pero a pesar de su "traición"..no la odiaba..lo único que deseaba era volver a estar con ella..pero su orgullo su estúpido y maldito orgullo le impedía acercarse.. _

_Tenía que hablar con ella.._

_Draco Malfoy al entrar a la aula de Pociones, fría e insoportable como siempre, al no encontrar a la Gryffindor de sus tormentos ahí adentro, le provoco un escalofrío _

_-Ella nunca llega tarde..-susurro el chico mientras meditaba pensativamente, mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de su amigo Blaise Zabini- No le habrá pasado algo?- se pregunto internamente alarmado- No se habrá tratado de quietar la..?- se dijo a si mismo más alarmado que nunca palideciendo como un muerto-No puede ser..ella me prometió que viviría.._

_  
-Draco que te pasa estas muy pálido..te sientes mal?- le pregunto su amigo con un aire de preocupación_

_  
-No pasa nada Blaise...-dijo el chico con frialdad, dando fin a la conversación sobre su salud_

_  
Snape entro al aula interrumpiendo un contra ataque por parte de su amiga, que lo más seguro que le iba a decir que estaba extraño, y que debería ir a la enfermería _

_-Asiento todos- gruño el profesor con un genio de perros- Todos tomen su libros ahora, página 235, al pie de página, lea por favor señorita Hargrave..-le dijo el profesor a Samantha Hargrave, quién estaba adelante sentada junto a otra Slytherin, mientras el profesor se daba vuelta y comenzaba a copiar las instrucciones en el pizarrón_

_  
Draco miraba por toda el aula, sin encontrar rastro de tres personas, lo que no podía significar nada bueno..Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil..y para sorpresa de él Ron Weasley..Eso significaba que a Hermione efectivamente le había pasado algo, lo podía sentir..pero por que el pobretón estaría con ella? No es que el la odiaba?..Ya se enteraría..solo rezaba de que a ella no le pasaba nada malo_

_La puerta en la mitad de la clase se abrió y Draco aunque no quisiese reconocerlo espero ver unos ojos suaves de color miel entrar por ahí, más se encontró la cara de Parvati Patil entrando al aula de Pociones, que con seguridad se acerco al _

_estrado donde estaba el profesor, quién la miraba con cara de interrogación e ira_

_  
-Supongo señorita Patil que tiene una explicación para llegar a estar horas a mi clase- susurro Snape lo suficientemente fuerte para que los demás escucharan, con un tono de amenaza- ya que o sino los 50 puntos menos y el castigo…_

_  
-Pero señor como usted creerá que yo sería tan irrespetuosa de no traer justificación para su adorada e interesante clase?- dijo la muchacha con una voz falsamente ofendida- Yo amo estas clases profesor Snape- dijo la muchacha abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente , mientras la chica robaba risas a los Gryffindors_

_  
-Me quiere decir donde esta su justificación? – pregunto el profesor fríamente mientras alzaba una ceja_

_  
-Acá- dijo la muchacha alegremente mientras sacaba de su túnica un pergamino, y se lo pasaba al profesor que lo miraba con desconfianza, mientras se daba la vuelta, para irse a sentar junto a Lavander _

_-Espere señorita Patil, espere un segundo- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa maligna dibujada en sus labios _

_-¿Qué?- pregunto la muchacha airada, pero sonriente falsamente _

_-Esto es una suscripción para la revista "Corazón de Bruja"- dijo el hombre con tono burlón, mientras a los Slytherins les tocaba reír _

_-Eehh..sí…ehh me confundí- pregunto una Parvati muy roja, pero con la misma pose segura, mientras le quitaba de las manos a Snape ese pergamino- Este es señor.._

_  
-Espero que no sea otra cosa rara de muchachas con hormonas sueltas..-dijo el hombre con sarcasmo, mientras los Slytherins reían _

_-No..-dijo la chica seriamente, mientras el profesor tomaba el otro papel de la chica- es un papel que justifica mi ausencia por haber estado en la enfermería acompañando a Hermione Granger.. _

_El efecto fue inmediato.. _

_Draco al escuchar el nombre de la Gryffindor y que estaba en la enfermería lo atemorizo al instante..sabía que estaba enojado con ella, y que incluso la odiaba mucho, pero a pesar de eso, un lado de él sentía cierto apego hacia ella, y no podía evitar preocuparse..después que había él cortado la amistad entre ellos dos tan brusco, por la desconfianza de ella hacia el..pero no pudo evitar preocuparse..ella podría haber recaído..pero en verdad ella había aprendido bien la lección que queriéndose quitar la vida ella no iba a lograr nada..en verdad era un estúpido al pensar que ella había recaído, ya que la estaba subestimando, la chica era fuerte, no era débil..Solo quería saber como estaba solo eso, que le había pasado.. _

_¿Desde cuando él se preocupaba por los demás? _

_¿Desde cuando él sentía cosas buenas hacia los demás? _

_Se desconocía, temía el cambio que se estaba pronunciando en el interior de él, peor no había nada que hacer..el ya estaba cambiando, no era el mismo de otros días, esa parte dormida y oscurecida de su corazón, se estaba despertando, y estaba surgiendo el lado bueno, el lado positivo de un Draco Malfoy, lo que esencialmente siempre estuvo y lo habían escondido las circunstancias..su padre..el ambiente..en fin..lo bueno había renacido en él y no podía hacerse el ciego, tenía que darle rienda suelta a los sentimientos, olvidarse de la indiferencia..pero no tan rápido..no tan rápido si su padre se enteraba de los cambios en él, no dudaría en tomar represalias, y Voldemort lo mataría por traidor..nadie se podía enterar que el estaba comenzando a ser un ser humano y no una máquina..ni sus "amigos"..debía seguir aparentando.._

_  
-Vaya a sentarse señorita Patil- dijo la voz fría de Snape interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Draco Malfoy, quien volvía a la realidad- todos esperamos con ansiedad que vuelva la "adorable" señorita Granger..-dijo con sarcasmo sacando risas de los Slytherins, excepto del rubicundo..impresionando esto a Blaise Zabinni. Cada día le impresionaba más y más la conducta de su amigo. Siempre el había sido muy introvertido, pero ahora se había transformado en un ser aún más reservado. Estaba extraño, y ni siquiera trataba aparentar su cambio. Draco Malfoy parecía cansado de aparentar._

_Blaise Zabini miro hacia el otro lado, y vio al niño que vivió, Harry Potter mirando la ventana de forma melancólica e indiferente hacia las ofensas de quién había sido su amiga. El chico parecía ausente, y más pálido que nunca, parecía hasta enfermo.._

_  
Algo no andaba bien y Blaise Zabini lo intuía, no era un estúpido, conocía como operaban las personas, y sabía que el trío de oro de Gryffindor había dejado de existir hace mucho tiempo, también sabía que Granger había caído en desgracia, y que sus amigos la habían abandonado. Miro hacia delante y vio la rubia cabeza de Pansy Parkinson quién estaba más delgada y apagada que nunca..nunca más había vuelto a molestar a Draco Malfoy..eso si que era extraño..era conocido por todo Hogwarts que la Slytherin estaba vuelta loca por el rubio.._

_  
Pero lo más extraño de todo, volviendo a la persona de Draco Malfoy, era que este había dejado de ofender a Granger de una manera abrupta y radical. Ya ni la miraba, pero el podía sentor cada vez que caminaba al lado de su amigo y pasaba la Gryffindor, que entre ambos se formaba una tensión casi palpable.._

_Algo pasaba y lo iba a saber.._

_Tarde o temprano.._

_Para bien o para mal_

………

……

……

…

…

…

…

…

…

……

……

…………

_Hermione tras el alegato de la enfermera, y de todos los contra que puso, decidió igualmente ir a almorzar junto a sus renovados amigos..no les podía fallar..así que ante la mirada asesina de la enfermera Hermione se vistió, peino sus hermosos rulos definidos, se arreglo la túnica y agradeció a una refunfuñante señorita Pomprey y se fue rumbo al comedor, mientras sentía su corazón latir más fuerte que nunca.. _

_Sus manos sudaban tanto que pensaba que se iban a hacer agua en ese mismo instante..lo único que deseaba que las cosas salieran bien..que Harry no se saliera de sus casillas, ya que eso era lo más seguro que hiciera el ojiverde..Ron y Ginny se iban a agarrar y pelear fuertemente con Harry, no era necesario ser adivina para no saberlo..era lo obvio..pero temía..si Hermione Granger temía..No quería que sus amigos se pelearan por su culpa con Harry, especialmente Ginny, quien era la novia de este.. _

_Hermione no se dio cuenta cuando estuvo al frente de la puerta del comedor..nunca se le había echo tan corto el trayecto enfermería-comedor _

_Estaba nerviosa, como nunca, pero no debía temer, ella se había enfrentado a Voldemort, a mortífagos, a asesinos, en fin a muchas cosas y estaba temiendo sentarse a comer con dos amigos..mientras que uno esta profundamente molesto con ella y la odiaba..y más encima soportar la mirada de odio que le dirigiría Draco Malfoy.. _

_-Es demasiado-susurro la muchacha con miedo comenzando a dar la vuelta para irse lo más lejos del comedor- prefiero enfrentarme a un cola cuerno húngaro antes que.._

_  
-Comer con tres viejos amigos?- pregunto una muchacha por atrás sonriéndole abiertamente, sus ojos azules connotaban dulzura y alegría, todo parecía de a poco volver a su respectivo cause _

_-¡Luna!- exclamo Hermione impresionada, y emocionada cuando la rubia la tomo por su brazo, mientras detrás de ella aparecía Ginny Weasley con una sonrisa abierta y detrás su hermano_

_  
-No me dirás Hermione que ibas a escaparte?- dijo el chico con una sonrisa de burla- quién hubiese pensado que una chica como tu temía ir a almorzar al frente del colegio.. _

_-Tu sabes que eso no es lo que temo..-susurro la chica bajando la cabeza _

_-Ya sabemos que temes la reacción de Harry..-dijo Ginny con naturalidad sonriéndole a su amiga, pero en ella también se veía nerviosismo- pero no debes temer, no te abandonaremos, Harry debe entender le guste o no..tu debes seguir firme y pelear por tu verdad.._

_  
-Pelear por mi verdad?- pregunto la chica sorprendida_

_  
-A que no eres una mortífaga, sino una muchacha fuerte, que a pesar de todo pudo mantenerse en pie, por si sola-dijo Luna haciendo un poco de presión en el brazo de su amiga para darle apoyo _

_-Draco- pensó Hermione- sin el no estaría acá, no salí sola de la oscuridad, el me ayudo, aunque muchas veces fue mi oscuridad, el fue mi luz en estos meses, y ahora esta furioso conmigo, no puedo decirles a los demás mi relación con Draco..o ex relación civilizada..todavía no..-pensó la castaña_

_  
-No es tanto como ustedes piensan..-susurro Hermione con tristeza- pero eso ya les contare a ustedes..tenemos mucho tiempo por delante.._

_  
-Si señor, y bueno que esperamos para entrar y darnos un festín- pregunto Ron hambriento- Hermione no te preocupes, no te abandonaremos de nuevo..Harry debera entender _

_-Por la razón o por la fuerza- dijo Ginny sonriendo a su amiga, tomándola por el otro brazo.. _

_-Vamos-dijo Luna mientras abría la puerta del comedor_

_Hermione entro al comedor con el corazón en las manos, nunca en su vida había estado nerviosa, a los ojos de los demás todo parecía la situació más trivial del mundo, pero para ella, sus amigos y Harry Potter no lo era..y tampoco lo sería para Draco Malfoy _

_Draco Malfoy estaba con la mirada puesta en el plato, sin mirar a ningún otro lado..sus pensamientos estaban en un lugar muy lejano al comedor, o mejor dicho en una persona la cual debería estar, pero por una razón que el desconocía no se encontraba ahí..o era eso lo que creía hasta escuchar el sarcástico comentario de Blaise Zabinni _

_-Así que Granger volvió a ser amiga de la comadreja y compañía- dijo el moreno a Draco Malfoy, cual al instante, como por acto de catapulta alzo su rostro y encontró a la castaña junto a los dos Weasleys y Luna Lovegood- sabes Draco algo de esto?_

_  
Pero Draco Malfoy miraba la escena atónito, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo..es que no era que Ron Weasley odiaba a muerte a Hermione Granger? _

_Que mierda era todo eso?.._

_Que jugarreta extraña del destino se estaba viendo sometido el mundo que lo rodeaba ahora mismo?_

_Hermione y los demás se fueron a sentar a una esquina de la mesa, donde estaba Harry Potter, quien no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ni de los extraños murmullos de impresión que habían llenado el comedor..ni siquiera había alzado la mirada ni nada por el estilo.._

_  
Cuando el ojiverde sintió cuando Ron se sentó al lado suyo, este alzo la mirada, y al darse _

_cuenta que la castaña a la que tanto odiaba estaba sentada junto a su mejor amigo y novia como si nada, le produjo un escalofrío que recorrió toda su columna vertebral, y la reacción no se hizo esperar _

_-Harry me pasas el p..-comenzó a decir Ron como si nada para aliviar la tensión pero sus palabras no lograron ni tranquilizar al chico ni normalizar la situación _

_-Que hace esta sentada junto a nosotros?- le espeto como el chico mientras de sus ojos saltaban chispas _

_-Harry por que no te calmas..-requirió Ginny algo alarmada _

_-Tu cállate! acaso ella también te lavo el cerebro?- dijo el chico en un tono más _

_alto, mientras las personas que estaban cerca de ellos comenzaron a darse cuenta de la pelea que se iba a originar entre los gryffindors _

_-Tu no le hables así a mi hermana!-dijo Ron más fuerte que Harry mientras le apuntaba el dedo- ella solo tenía buenas intenciones no te ensañes con ella..Hermione va a almorzar con nosotros, es nuestra amiga.. _

_-ES UNA ASQUEROSA TRAIDORA!-grito el chico fuera de sí, mientras más personas se daban vuelta para ver la disputa _

_-Ron no debería haber venido..-susurro Hermione por lo debajo a Ron- solo les estoy causando problemas _

_-TU NO TE MUEVES DE ACA HERMIONE!-dijo el pelirrojo- si alguien se tiene que ir es él por cabeza dura y no entender nada _

_-Harry por que no te tranquilizas?- le dijo Ginny tomando del brazo a Harry con dulzura- hay mucho por explicar y por saber, veras.._

_-Ginny tiene razón..-dijo Luna dulcemente, pero se vió interrumpida por la violenta voz del chico_

_  
-No me digan nada-dijo el chico sacando su brazo con brusquedad- no hay nada que entender, ella es una asquerosa traidora..y a ustedes les lavaron el cerebro! Como pueden haber caído bajo sus palabras?- dijo el chico con tono decepcionado_

_  
-A nosotros nadie nos lavo el cerebro -dijo Luna conciliadora- si solo la escucharas.. _

_-NO TENGO EL TIEMPO PARA ESCUCHAR A ESTA TRAIDORA- dijo el chico con brusquedad e ira en su voz, mientras se paraba con violencia del taburete llamando la atención de ya todo el comedor- y ustedes si están con ella son unos traidores al igual que esta - dio el chico señalando a Hermione con un dedo _

_Hermione estaba paralizada en el taburete no se podía mover ni respirar, estaba siendo humillada por Harry al frente de todos, y lo peor de todo, más que la humillación, es que el se negaba a escucharla, se negaba a entender por que ella era una mortífaga, la estaba rechazando, a pesar de todo el cariño, amor y amistad que antes se habían tenido, el ahora la estaba negando como si fuera la peor escoria del mundo..y también rechazaba a quienes la habían ayudado..se estaba encerrando en si mismo, se estaba quedando solo él por su ceguera..le daba rabia, pena y sobre todo estaba decepcionada de él, ya que ni la amistad, ni el amor ni nada de lo que hubiesen podido sentir entre ellos en el antaño servía ahora ante un mal entendido.._

_Sentía tanta rabia por el, por todo..tanta pena..por el, por todo..tan decepción por el y por todo!.._

_Estaba cansada de callar su verdad.. _

_Harry Potter no la iba a volver a humillar.. _

_-MIRA HARRY CREO QUE TE ESTAS..-comenzó a decir Ron parándose también del taburete para calmar y enfrentar a su amigo a la vez, pero fue detenido por una mano que le pesco la túnica con dulzura pero decisión _

_-Esto es entre yo y Harry, Ron, no quiero que tengas más problemas por mí culpa- dijo Hermione decidida mirando con dureza los ojos coléricos de Harry Potter _

_Draco al escuchar su voz así de decidida, sintió como algo se inflaba en su pecho.._

_¿0rgullo?.._

_¿Malicia?_

_Talvez de las dos un poco.._

_-Pero Herm..-comenzó a decir Ron tratando de disuadir a su amiga _

_-Pero nada Ron..Harry sal inmediatamente del comedor, lo que tengamos que hablar no lo tiene por que saber todo el colegio- dijo la muchacha con decisión y con algo de reproche a todos los mirones que estaban pendientes de la situación _

_-Esta bien, es obvio que no quieres que nadie se entere que monstruo eres..-dijo el chico venenosa mente mientras caminaba fuera del comedor, ante la mirada impresionada de todos mientras era seguido por Hermione Granger, quién antes de desaparecer del comedor, miro a sus amigos haciéndoles un gesto para que no la siguieran.._

……

…

…

_**FIN CAPÍTULO**_

…

…

………

_**Hola mis niñas como están? Espero que demasiado bien pues. Bueno creo que esta es mi ausencia más larga en este ff, pero bueno a penas llegue a mi casa después del viaje al norte llegue a trabajar en el ff, y bueno ahora ya a la 1 de la mañana más o menos lo termine. Este por ahora es el capítulo más largo que he puesto, jajaja así que bueno trato de reinvidicarme lo más que puedo por mi ausencia, y bueno el próximo capítulo lo voy a actualizar lo antes posible. Bueno les cuento que lo pase demasiado bien en el norte, estuvo demasiado rico, aproveche lo más que pude bañándome en el mar, jeje, ya que donde vivo solo veo cerros y montañas por todos lados. Bueno en fin quería agradecerles por los rr, y especialmente en esta ocasión ya que este ff gracias a ustedes llego a los 200 RR! O sea por favor! Esto jamás pense que iba a suceder! Estoy en verdad demasiado feliz, y esta felicidad se **_

_**lo debo a ustedes, ya que gracias a ustedes este ff ha llegado donde esta. De forma de agradecimiento este fin de semana lo más seguro es que actualice un one shot. Ah! El título de este capítulo tiene que ver con todo el sacrificio que hizo Hermione por Harry para ayudarlo, y a los demás también, pero principalmente sobre Harry. También se refiere a Draco Malfoy, ya que es él una de sus más grandes preocupaciones, y es por él que ella ha salido de la oscuridad. Es como un título con doble sentido, dedicado a los dos. Bueno, muchas gracias, se han pasado. Las quiere**_

_**Atte**_

_**Nacha**_

…

…

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**_

_**-Jaz**_

_**-Alis Black**_

_**-Hermy89, bienvenida!**_

_**-Rochy true**_

_**-Maria paz, bienvenida!**_

_**-Victoria Malfoy**_

_**-Brisa2006**_

_**-Lunatica 87**_

_**-Lora D**_

_**-Malfoy te amo**_

_**-Cote Malfoy**_

_**-Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot**_

_**-Hel.Hel**_

_**-RoOo14**_

_**-Terry Moon**_

_**-StrellitaKuriel**_

…

…

_**GRACIAS, NOS VEMOS!**_

__

_**DEJEN RR!**_


	23. Venciendo miedos

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a la vasta imaginación de J.K Rowling_

0

0

**Devuélveme la vida**

0

0

23. Venciendo miedos

0

_Hermione y Harry salieron ante la mirada atenta de muchos alumnos que se encontraban en el comedor, incluyendo los fríos e inexpresivos ojos de Draco Malfoy, quien se había impresionado ante la escena..a esas alturas de la vida nada le impresionaba, la vida se la tomaba con indiferencia, pero aquello no lo había dejado de impresionar, ya que después de todo Hermione iba a enfrentar a quién la había repudiado..eso demostraba un fuerte valor por parte de la chica..sin duda ella era valiosa, y aunque le doliese haberlo reconocido hace unos meses atrás, ahora ya aceptaba que la sangre, la casa, la familia no determinaban que una persona fuera maravillosa o no..uno podía tener la sangre más pura y la más grandes riquezas del mundo, pero podía ser un desgraciado, o viceversa, ser de sangre impura y no tener ni riquezas ni lujos pero ser una maravillosa persona.._

_Hermione estaba furiosa hace mucho tiempo no sentía tanto coraje hacia alguien, como toda la rabia y la pena aguantada la estaban haciendo estallar, quería decir su verdad..no lo aguantaba más.._

_-Esto es el colmo Harry Potter- dijo la muchacha cuando estaban afuera en el vestíbulo- no puedes tratar así a tu novia y a tus amigos.. _

_  
-Si ellos están contigo, no están conmigo..se transformarían en unos asquerosos traidores, al igual que tu..-dijo el chico con rabia y dureza _

_  
-NADIE ESTA CONTRA TÍ MÁS QUE VOLDEMORT Y SUS SEGUIDORES!-grito Hermione fuera de si- TUS AMIGOS NO HARRY! _

_-TU ERES UNA DE ESOS MALDITOS SEGUIDORES DE VOLDEMORT, HERMIONE!-grito el chico con furia fuera de si, con deseos de asesinar a la castaña- ACASO ME LO VAS A NEGAR? _

_  
-No..no lo puedo negar..-dijo Hermione tristemente- Tengo esa asquerosa marca por una razón que desconoces y por comodidad y por no querer ver la verdad no te dignas a mirar un poco más allá..y ver un poco más la profundidad de las cosas! por que eres tan ciego?- dijo la chica con la voz trémula de ira- nuestra amistad se esta yendo a la mierda por tu ceguera Harry te lo digo de verdad.. _

_  
-NOSOTROS YA NO SOMOS AMIGOS GRANGER..-grito el chico interrumpiendo a la chica _

_  
-DEJAME TERMINAR DE HABLAR!-grito Hermione- ESTOY HARTADE AGUANTARTE, ESTOY _

_HARTA DE SOPORTAR SER JUZGADA Y HUMILLADA POR ALGO QUE NO QUIERES VER Y ENTENDER! VE MÁS ALLÁ, NO TODO ES COMO PARECE HARRY!_

_Harry por primera vez dudo de lo que pensaba, pero era tanta la ira y la decepción que había sentido al ver que Hermione era mortífaga, que no quería escuchar a quien había sido su mejor amiga..su confianza se había visto traicionada tantas veces, que esto lo había vuelto en un ser desconfiado, y cuando el perdía la confianza en alguien no la volvía a recobrar jamás..y tratándose de una traición de una amiga..era imperdonable_

_  
-ENTONCES PORQUE NOS OCULTASTE LA MARCA DURANTE TODOS ESOS MESES!-replico el chico en un nuevo ataque _

_-Porque pensarías en lo que estas pensando ahora..que soy una mortífaga, que te traicione, y cualquier otra estupidez..es que no lo entiendes? acaso no lo ves?- dijo la chica más tranquila aunque con firmeza _

_-Sí lo veo..-replico el chico cansado- pero no tolero que me hayas mentido Hermione, no lo puedo soportar, igualmente traicionaste nuestra amistad..nos escondiste la verdad..y más encima eres una mortífaga, te uniste a Voldemort...-comenzó a decir el chico de nuevo con ira- me lo hubieses dicho cuando te descubrí.._

_  
-DEJAME RECORDARTE QUE ME CALLASTE! Y NO ME DEJASTE HABLAR,..DE AHÍ EN FEBRERO TRATE DE HABLAR CON USTEDES..PERO QUE HICIERON? ME NEGARON Y NO ME DEJARON EXPLÍCARLES..-grito la chica con ira_

_  
-Y QUE ESPERARA QUE HICIERAMOS?-grito el chico- QUE HARÍAS SI RON LLEGARA CON UNA MARCA DE MORTÍFAGO? QUE HARÍAS HERMIONE? _

_-Yo trataría de ver que es lo que ocurrió..-comenzo a decir la chica titubeante _

_-MIENTES, LO HUBIESES NEGADO..-grito el chico con rabia _

_-PERO LE HUBIESE DADO UNA OPORTUNIDAD HARRY! PORQUE ERA MI AMIGO, POR QUE ERA COMO UN HERMANO..LO HUBIESE ESCUCHADO Y DE AHÍ JUZGADO..NO COMO USTEDES LO HICIERON CONMIGO!..USTEDES ME MATARON! NO SABES LO HORRIBLE QUE FUERON ESOS MESES..NO SABES LO QUE HE VIVIDO ESTE AÑO! TÚ! SI TÚ! HARRY PORTTER-grito la chica señalando con un dedo a Harry mientras lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos- TE FIJAS EN TU PROPIO DOLOR..EN TU SUFRIMIENTO Y NO VEZ EL AJENO.. _

_-Tienes razón..-admitió Harry interrumpiendo a la chica con voz calmada- pero tu no tienes a tus padres muertos, tu no tienes a tu padrino muerto..tu no estas limitada por una asquerosa profecía Hermione..tu vida no esta predestinada como la mía.. _

_-Es lo que tu crees Harry, ya no sabes nada de mí..-dijo la muchacha con voz cansada y un tono de voz decepcionada- no sabes nada de mí ya..como yo no se que ha sido de ti Harry Potter..has cambiado, te has vuelto débil, en vez de pelear caes en tu auto lamentación..eres patético.. _

_-TU TAMPOCO SABES NADA DE MÍ HERMIONE! NO SABES QUE HAGO ESTOS MESES POR LAS NOCHES NI NADA! YO TAMPOCO SE NADA DE TI! LO RECONOSCO, SI! NO SE SI TU VIDA CORRE PELIGRO, NO SE PORQUE TE HICISTE MORTÍFAGA, TAMPOCO SE MUCHO DE TI..ES COMO SI..- dijo el chico con vehemencia, mas fue interrumpido por la voz triste de Hermione _

_-Nunca hubiesemos sido amigos..-termino de decir Hermione con dureza, mas a pesar de eso, ella interiormente estaba desangrándose al descubrir la verdad, su amistad con Harry no tenía vuelta _

_-Tu lo has dicho Hermione, tu lo has dicho..somos unos completos desconocidos..no vale la pena seguir con esto, no vamos a llegar a ningún lado..no me interesan tus razones de porque te hiciste mortífaga..-dijo el chico serenamente, aunque al igual que la castaña a el le dolía tanto como ella, pero debía conservar la compostura..- es mejor que no volvamos a hablarnos nunca más.. _

_-Estoy de acuerdo Harry- respondió la chica con frialdad mientras sus ojos no expresaban nada, mas estaba destrozada, mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba hacia la torre de Gryffindor..-Ahh una cosa Harry _

_-Que Hermione?- pregunto el chico con indiferencia mientras se daba la vuelta y enfrentaba a la castaña _

_-No seas ciego con Ron, Luna y sobre todo con Ginny..no seas que te quedes solo..sería tu perdición..no seas estúpido y no caigas en el mismo error que cometiste tu..y que cometí yo..-susurro la chica con dolor_

_-Y cual sería ese error?- pregunto el chico lacónicamente_

_-Dejar morir nuestra relación..-dijo la chica simplemente, pero sabía que esas palabras tenían un mayor significado. Un significado que trascendía mucho más allá a esa oración _

_Y diciendo esto Hermione Granger se volteo ante un impactado Harry Potter y se fue hacia su refugio.._

………

……

…

…

…

…

…

…

……

………

_Hermione sin dudarlo un instante corrió a refugiarse en algún lugar lo más lejano del comedor y de Harry y de todo el mundo..aunque su conversación no había sido violenta, había sido muy tensa, y se sentía que la amistad entre ellos a pesar de todo no pudo salvar un mal entendido entre ambos..estaba destrozada..desde hace semanas que no se sentía tan triste, tan bajoneada..era como si con el fin definitivo e la amistad entre ambos habían arrancado parte de su alma..pero que más daba..era mejor cortar por lo sano..solo que ahora le angustiaban sus amigos..sabía que ellos no se detendrían para convencer a Harry de su inocencia.._

_Hermione entro a la sala común lo más rápido que pudo, y corrió a su dormitorio y sin importarle el orden de este, ni nada por el estilo, se tiro en su cama, donde comenzó a llorar como no lo hacía desde hace semanas..su cuerpo se veía víctima de constantes convulsiones provocadas por el llanto..era tanta la pena que sentía al saber que su amistad con Harry, todos esos años, habían sido perdidos..que no le cabía en la cabeza, esta como en shock..pero no había nada que hacer ya con él..su amistad se había roto definitivamente y no había vuelta atrás para nada..jamás volverían a ser los mismos amigos de antaño..jamás.._

_  
Hermione estaba tan inmersa en sus reflexiones que no se dio cuenta como un ser entraba por la habitación.. _

_Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de la Gryffindor sin tregua, sus ojos estaban rojos, y su cabello con sus rulos definidos, estaban comenzando a enmarañarse.. _

_Hermione se sentó sobresaltada, cuando sintió el cuerpo de una persona a los pies de su cama, girándose bruscamente se encontró con los dulces ojos castaños de Ginny Weasley.. _

_-Hermione- susurro la muchacha mientras sin contenerse abrazo a su amiga con fuerza, cual conmocionada ante esa muestra de cariño no pudo evitar abrazar a la pelirroja, mientras nuevas lágrimas afloraban de sus ojos.. _

_-Todo acabo Ginny..-decía la chica entre cortadamente _

_-No digas eso..-comenzo a decir Ginny consoladoramente mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su amiga, mas se vió interrumpida por esta _

_-Ginny no sigas, mis amistad con Harry no tiene vuelta, así de simple es la cosa..-dijo la chica en un intento de serenarse- sabes que somos unos completos desconocidos_

_  
-Lo sé- murmuro la chica- pero podemos intentarlo, ya sabes como Harry es de terco y .. _

_-No hay nada que intentar, no hay nada que hacer, se murió, Ginny se murió lo nuestro, ¡Abre los ojos!- dijo la chica con vehemencia mientras golpeaba con un puño la cama- Yo y Harry nunca, escúchame bien, y no tengas más ilusiones, nunca volveremos a ser amigos..el no quiere, ni le interesa..y yo..-dijo la chica deteniéndose y tomando aire- tampoco tengo energías, interés ni gana- dijo con dureza- ya no, yo lo intente Ginebra, pero no ya no más la Hermione Granger que va a esperar que el entienda..hemos tomado caminos distintos.. _

_-Hermione- murmuro la chica horrorizada ante las palabras de su amiga _

_-Ya no lo necesito Ginny, ya no necesito que el entienda que me hice mortífaga para cuidarlo, protegerlo, por hacer algo valiente, ya no, ya que yo tengo más que claro que mis intenciones fueron siempre buenas y que fue para proteger a quienes quiero y no necesito la maldita aprobación de él para sentir que hice lo correcto..-sentenció la chica con decisión- yo supe debatírmelas solas cuando estuve en ese período depresivo y oscuro..-dijo la chica mas haciendo una mueca de impaciencia a lo que diría a continuación- pero sería mentira si negara que no recibí "un "empujón" cuando toque fondo para poder salir adelante.. _

_-¿Qué?-exclamo la pelirroja impresionada _

_-Verás Ginny, esto es muy personal, cuento que no se lo digas a Ron, ya que o sino lo tendría como perro guardián todo el día, y lo más seguro que me somete a test psiquiátricos..-dijo con sarcasmo y con una gota de burla- yo bueno..en el baile de febrero trate de quitarme la vida tirandome al lago..pero alguien me rescato..y gracias a eso, pude no se..como darme cuenta en la destrucción y caos en que estaba sumida, y bueno decidí salir adelante..y esa persona por irónico que sea el destino y la vida, fue quién me ayudo a resurgir.. _

_-Hermione..Oh Dios como no me di cuenta?..como fui tan egoísta?..-dijo la chica con ira mientras se recriminaba por haber abandonado hasta ese punto a quién había sido su mejor amiga- gracias a Dios que estaba esa persona..Quien era? _

_-Prefiero no revelar su identidad..ya que me significaría otra tanda de explicaciones largas y eternas, y talvez hasta una reacción desfavorable de tu parte..-replico Hermione _

_-Jamás reaccionaría mal al saber la identidad de quien te salvo, sea quien sea, ya que antes que nada lo importante es que te salvo la vida..y puede ser hasta el mismísimo Voldemort y yo se lo agradecería..-replico Ginny con una sonrisa honesta _

_-Gracias amiga..y por favor no te recrimines más por el pasado, lo que paso, paso, y creeme que de toda la oscuridad y dolor que viví, logre sacar fuerzas, muchas fuerzas para las adversidades que se vienen a futuro..- dijo la castaña- Ah una cosa Ginny no quiero que se peleen con Harry por mí culpa.._

_  
-Pero..-comenzó a replicar la pelirroja enojada- como quieres que no te defendamos ante Harry Hermione? Tu estas mal de la cabeza? _

_-Pero nada, yo estoy mejor que nunca, y no quiero que se metan en un conflicto que no les corresponde, esto es entre yo y Potter, no ustedes- dijo la chica con firmeza- aparte entre el y yo ya no habrán conflictos, no peleas ni físicas ni verbales, ya que nos ignoraremos..haremos como si no existiéramos..así de simple..a parte el los necesita más que nunca _

_-Pero y tú?- dijo la chica desesperada _

_-Yo también, pero no necesito que se peleen con Harry por que no quiere escucharme..-dijo con dulzura tomando una de las mano de su amiga- aparte yo estoy o soy más fuerte que Harry ahora..ya que aprendí a ser más fuerte por lo que he vivído..aparte Harry, Ginny, no lo esta pasando bien.. _

_-Eres una excelente persona Hermione..-dijo la pelirroja abrazando a la castaña _

_-No se sí una excelente persona, pero eso intento..tu al cambio eres una gran chica..pero en fin-dijo divertida parándose- no vamos a discutir si yo soy una gran persona, no?- dijo la chica al ver como Ginny iba a protestar- bueno Ginny acuérdate de mis palabras, ahora baja al comedor, que Ron ya debe estar muerto de ganas por saber que paso.. _

_-Y tu?- dijo Ginny mientras se paraba y se alisaba la túnica con las manos _

_-Yo bajare al tiro, tengo que arreglar mi mochila, mis pergaminos, en fin para las próximas clases.. _

_-Esta bien niña, nos vemos- dijo la chica mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y le lanzaba una sonrisa- Gracias a Dios todo esta volviendo a la realidad.. _

_-Sí..Gracias a Dios..-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras veía a su amiga marcharse de su habitación _

_Hermione se giro en dirección hacia su cama, y comenzó a alisar el cubrecama..se dirigía hacia el escritorio para ordenar los pergaminos, cuando una voz fría que corto el aire la dejo paralizada, mientras se giraba, se encontró con la cara de quien menos hubiese querido y esperado.. _

_-Conmovedor, no Granger?-dijo Draco Malfoy con sarcasmo, mientras en sus ojos se podía ver la más glacial frialdad e inexpresividad_

_Hermione palideció al instante al ver al rubicundo al frente de ella, con la mirada más fría que nunca..sus labios estaban rectos y su rostro no denotaba ninguna expresión. Hermione se sentía desfallecer, era la primera vez que veía a Draco tras su discusión.. _

_-Así que de nuevo le andas rogando a Potter el que "vuelvan a ser amigos"-dijo desdeñosamente- has caído bajo Granger.. _

_-No hables de lo que no sabes Malfoy..-dijo la muchacha tratando de controlar su ira _

_-Se de lo que hablo, pero veo que tu y el cicatrizado no tienen vuelta..que asco me dan..con sus rollos y sus estupideces..pero debo reconocer que es cómico ver como te arrastras por detrás de quienes te hirieron, de quienes te abandonaron..-prosiguió venenosa mente_

_  
-Cállate Malfoy..-dijo la chica en un tono más alto, mientras agachaba la mirada, más Draco agarro la barbilla de la chica y la obligo a mirarle los ojos _

_-Acaso miento Granger?..porque no me miras?- dijo el chico peligrosamente _

_-No mientes, pero ellos ahora me creen y están junto a mí..como siempre debería haber sido..-dijo la chica mientras con un gran esfuerzo miro a los ojos grises de Draco- y no te miro por que no se con quien trato..me tratas de una forma, y luego de otra, eres tan impredecible que no se como actuar contigo..no se con quien trato.._

_  
-Eso ya lo se Granger..pero eso no se debe a que me temes?- replico el chico con una sonrisa de satisfacción _

_-Yo no te temo- dijo la chica furibunda, mientras con brusquedad retiro su rostro de los manos del Slytherin- Por que viniste Malfoy? _

_-Mira haber te cuento..-dijo el chico sentándose arriba de la cama de la Gryffindor con comodidad- estaba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, cuando mi conciencia me dijo "Por que no vamos a ver a la asquerosa sangre sucia de Granger para reírnos un rato?"..y bueno veras acá estoy..-dijo con una sonrisa malévola_

_  
-¡Basta!-grito la chica furiosa- No tengo ganas de escuchar tus insultos, ni tus imbecilidades, ya he tenido suficiente de ti durante todos estos años, tampoco soporto más odios, más rencores, más rabias, me harte de ti, de todos y de todo..-mas Hermione no pudo seguir hablando ya que un fuerte mareo le sobrevino, y cayo al suelo, con una mano cubriéndose la herida de la cabeza _

_-Granger estas bien?- pregunto el chico parándose y sentándose al lado de la chica, cual estaba muy aturdida, ayudándola a pararse y acostarla en la cama. Ahí estaba él, confundiéndola con su conducta dual. A ratos era irascible con ella, pero en otros momentos se mostraba todo lo contrario, una persona preocupada. Para ella, él era un enigma _

_-No Malfoy, no lo estoy..-murmuro la muchacha mientras se dejaba acostar- Perdona por mi explosión, me excedí un poco contigo.. _

_-No te preocupes, yo te vine a sulfurar y es natural que reaccionaras así..-dijo serenamente lo que impresiono a la chica- fue mi culpa incordiarte..perdóname tú.. _

_-Espera, espera un poco-dijo Hermione burlonamente mientras se sentaba en la cama, con una expresión de diversión en su rostro- el "gran" Draco Malfoy disculpándose a una sangre sucia..? _

_-Sí..-musito el chico seriamente- Aprovecha Granger ya que son mínimas estas oportunidades que me veras rebajándome ante personas como tú..-añadió con superioridad, pero en el fondo lo decía burlonamente _

_-Ya te salió tu lado "yo soy un insoportable ser con complejo de superioridad"-dijo la chica algo molesta, pero había una sonrisa divertida dibujada en su rostro _

_-Pero fue honesto..-dijo el chico divertido ante la voz molesta de la chica_

_  
-Eso es verdad..-replico el chico con una sonrisa _

_-Cambiando de tema señorita, quería saber..-comenzó a decir el chico con seriedad-..quería saber que te había pasado?..acaso tiene alguna relación con lo que te haya pasado en el verano?.. _

_Hermione frunció el entrecejo enojadísima, y de repente la desconfianza afloro de nuevo en su corazón..Envenenándola, impidiéndole confiar y creer en el Slytherin.. _

_-Así que para eso viniste Malfoy no?- dijo la muchacha enojada- viniste para saber que paso en el verano para sacarme información para tu padre no! _

_-Que dices Granger?- dijo el chico impresionado por las palabras de la chica, no creía que Hermione Granger creyese todavía que el quería información para su padre..pero su orgullo no le permitía decirle que el se había preocupado por que ella había faltado a clases y por su golpe en la cabeza _

_-Tú padre te envía a espiarme!- dijo la chica enfurecida y adolorida más que todo- para sacarme información sobre la profecía y el pergamino..- ya antes de que Draco pudiese detenerla Hermione saco de su cómoda la varita y se paro ágilmente, apuntando el corazón del Slytherin _

_-Estas loca Granger! Como dices eso?- grito el chico enfurecido, más temía lo que la chica podría hacerle- Baja esa varita Granger antes de que lastimes a alguien, o te lastimes a ti misma..ya que no dudare en atacarte si lo haces.. _

_-Eso ya me lo has dicho antes maldito hurón- dijo Hermione con la voz trémula de ira, pero su rostro antes enfurecido de repente cambio de expresión, como de asombro- Como no me di cuenta antes!- exclamo la muchacha- que estúpida fui, era obvio.. _

_-Que dices?- dijo el chico algo inquieto ante las palabras de la chica _

_-Malfoy descúbrete el antebrazo izquierdo ahora..-ordeno la muchacha impasible sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro, mientras sus ojos teñidos de dureza se fijaban en el rubicundo que la miraba anonado _

_-Que?- exclamo el chico impresionado _

_-Descúbrete el brazo Draco Malfoy, has lo que hago o lo haré por las malas..-amenazo la Gryffindor _

_-Estas loca Granger..-murmuro el chico con ira, mientras que con brusquedad se descubría el brazo izquierdo, donde en el ante brazo se encontraba un tatuaje, de una calavera con una serpiente, ambas negras.._

_  
La Marca Tenebrosa_

_-Eres un mortífago..-susurro Hermione bajando la varita algo impactada, mientras en sus ojos se teñían de tristeza _

_-Estas contenta?- pregunto Draco con sarcasmo mientras se cubría el antebrazo con la túnica nuevamente _

_- Dios por que todo se tiene que complicar..-se dijo la chica para sí misma..-al ver como el chico se le acercaba nuevamente la chica en un acto reflejo alzo la varita nuevamente, cambiando su expresión de tristeza a una de dureza- No te muevas Malfoy, te acercas y te ataco.. _

_-Granger vamos a volver de nuevo a estos estúpidos juegos?- pregunto el chico con ira- como quieres que te diga que no soy espía de mi padre y mucho menos de Voldmeort.._

_  
-PERO ERES UN MORTÍFAGO-grito la chica enfurecida _

_-TAN MORTÍFAGO COMO TÚ!-replico el chico con la voz tensa de ira _

_-YO TENÍA MIS RAZONES MALFOY Y ESO TU LO SABES! TU SABES POR QUE ME HIZE MORTÍFAGA- dijo la chica con la voz trémula de ira_

_  
- YO TAMBIÉN TUVE MIS RAZONES- dijo el chico enojado y molesto- SOLO QUE TU ERES CIEGA Y SORDA Y NO QUIERES VERLAS NI ESCUCHARLAS..NO SABES NADA DE MÍ _

_-COMO QUE NO SE NADA DE TÍ?-grito la chica con ira renovada- tu, si tu Draco Malfoy eres una máquina de destrucción, un chico son sentimientos ni escrúpulos..un chico sin corazón.._

_-Soy cruel, soy malévolo, maquiavélico, destructivo, pero Granger no digas que no tengo corazón por que hablas de lo que no sabes, hablas de lo que no conoces..tu solo en mí vez defectos, máscaras frías y superficiales..pero desconoces de mí mucho..-dijo el chico con serenidad, pero su voz era glacial _

_-Podrás ser muchas cosas, y talvez las desconozca, y quiera dejarlas así Malfoy..no necesito llevarme más sorpresas desagradables..- dijo la chica con simplicidad, más había dureza en sus palabras y también dolor- podrás tener mil máscaras y aparentar cosas que no eres, ya que la mentira es tu oficio..pero no me puedes negar que tu estas hecho para destruir a personas como yo..sangres sucias sin.._

_  
-¡Cállate!- grito el chico perdiendo el control- No hables de lo que no sabes, era una máquina..era todo menos humano..pero ya no..pero ya no.. _

_-¿Por qué ahora no Malfoy?- pregunto la chica agudamente y con desconfianza _

_-Por que algo cambio en mí..algo mío se murió..el día que te saque del lago..es que no te das cuenta maldita? No te das cuenta Granger que si hubiese querido tu muerte no te habría salvado del lago..si te hubiese querido aniquilar da por seguro que no te hubiese salvado..ni en el lago..ni en la torre..a pesar del odio que te profesaba..y que ahora te profeso..por que no confías en mí, por que destruyes en mí todo el intento de bondad con tu desconfianza..-dijo el chico serenamente, pero había rabia en su voz y también cansancio..como si estuviera cansado de todo y de todos.._

_  
Hermione se quedo helada, estática..mientras comenzaba a bajar la varita lentamente..El tenía razón si el hubiese querido matarla lo hubiese hecho hace rato..todas las veces que habían pasado juntos podría haberla herido..pero no lo hizo..El no era como ella pensaba del todo..El era frío, duro, cruel, y lo más seguro que si tenía corazón lo tenía muy escondido.._

_Pero la había salvado, y hasta la había besado..y ella lo juzgaba..y ella no lo escuchaba ni lo veía..solo ignoraba la realidad cometiendo un error muy serio contra quien le había salvado de la nada y de la oscuridad..debía escuchar sus razones..el también tenía que tenerlas para ser quien era.._

_  
¿Por qué ella tras haber sido vilmente prejuiciado no escuchaba a un chico que pasaba por casi su misma situación?.. _

_Simplemente por miedo_

_  
Miedo de aceptar que no lo odiaba, miedo de sentir cosas hacia él que no debería..miedo..si, el miedo nos hace ruines, nos hace inseguros, nos hace vulnerables a cualquier acto innoble..Tenía tanto miedo, no sabía que le estaba pasando, no sabía que sentía hacia el rubicundo que estaba al frente de ella, mirándola con frialdad y dureza.._

_  
Hermione dejo resbalar la varita por sus dedos, y puso sus manos en el rostro, y comenzó a sollozar con fuerza mientras se sentaba de rodillas en la fría baldosa _

_-Perdóname..-dijo entre cortadamente con la voz angustiada mientras sollozaba _

_El chico quedo impresionado ante la reacción de la Gryffindor..y hasta se alarmo ya que no quería que Hermione se afligiese..aunque por un lado estaba satisfecho de que la chica hubiese entendido su enojo y su molestia..pero no quería que ella se cayera de nuevo, y que llorase por el..el no quería que Hermione Granger derramase ninguna lágrima por nada ni nadie..ni siquiera por él..no se merecía sus lagrimas..Y suavemente se arrodillo al lado de la muchacha y con cuidado poso su mano pálida en la espalda de la muchacha,.._

_  
-Perdona por juzgarte y no confiar en ti..es que tengo tanto miedo..-dijo la chica entrecortadamente, pero mucho más serena _

_Draco se quedo estático. Jamás pensaría que la valiente y fuerte Hermione Granger tuviese miedo, pero ahí estaba la castaña, aceptándole al chico que ella tenía miedo..y ahora entendió más la conducta de la Gryffindor..por eso ella era tan desconfiada..por miedo..miedo..y en verdad tenía razón por un lado, ya que el la hirió por mucho tiempo..y bueno ella ahora estaba saliendo de una etapa horrorosa, y por eso tenía miedo a darse por entera..ya que no quería resultar herida nuevamente, ya que si sus amigos de toda la vida la habían negado, cualquiera lo hubiese hecho con ella.._

_  
Entonces..por eso ella se corrió de él cuando él la había besado..por miedo a resultar herida..por miedo a entregar nuevamente su ser y verse defraudada.._

_  
Tras entender los motivos de la castaña, no pudo evitar abrazarla..no sabía por que hizo eso, pero le nació eso en su frío corazón.. _

_-Todo va a estar bien..-susurro el chico serenamente mientras le daba un beso a Hermione en la frente, y le secaba las lagrimas de su rostro con sus dedos _

_Hermione solo atinaba a abrazar al chico con fuerza, mientras con sus delgados brazos rodeaba la fuerte y ancha espalda del rubio.. _

_-Perdóname Draco..-susurro la chica con honestidad, y la voz algo temblorosa, mientras con sus ojos miraba los fríos ojos del chico buscando algo de calidez.. _

_El chico se quedo impactado cuando la chica menciono su nombre por primera vez sin asco, ni desagrado, ni odio ni nada por el estilo..y aunque le impresiono más que nada, también le gusto, ya que sintió que ya nombrando su nombre se rompían las ultimas barreras de odio, desconfianza y rencor que habían entre ellos..habían sido derribadas para siempre _

_-Perdóname tú, Hermione..-dijo el chico quedamente mientras miraba a la chica con gratitud..era un paso..sus ojos a pesar de su frío glacial..tenían algo de calidez..la gratitud era el sentimiento que iba a comenzar a desenterrar el corazón de un ser tan frío y destructivo, como lo era Draco Malfoy..pequeñas palabras, pequeños gestos lo estaban volviendo la vida..Hermione le estaba devolviendo la vida a su muerto corazón.._

_  
Y sin más palabras Hermione se quedo dormida entre los brazos del rubio. Draco la miro y comprobó que la castaña dormía,y así con delicadeza para no despertarla la tomo fuertemente y la deposito con cuidado en su cama, y mientras la tapaba, le vino un sentimiento gratificante dentro de su pecho..ternura..si..el estaba sintiendo ternura ante la muchacha que tenía dormida al frente de él..y también gratitud..ella lo estaba volviendo a transformar en un ser humano.. y sin poder evitarlo, ni queriendo hacer caso a su frialdad, se acerco al rostro de la muchacha, y le dio un corto, pero tierno beso en los labios, y con una última mirada hacia la dormida Hermione, dejo un papel escrito por el en la cómoda de la chica y se fue..dejándola durmiendo.._

………

……

…

…

…

…

……

………

_Hermione se despertó tras un sueño largo y profundo..un sueño tranquilo, tanto como los que no había tenido hace muchas noches..Se sentía tranquila, después de haber estado con Draco y que por fin habían limado sus últimas asperezas, aunque sabía que había una conversación pendiente entre ellos, una conversación definitiva, donde la verdad tendría que relucir sí o sí..no más mentiras no más omisiones..El tenía la marca tenebrosa en su brazo, al igual que ella, y el debía tener sus motivos, cuales debían ser tan poderosos como los de ella..o tal vez más..Ella no tenía el padre que tenía Draco, ella no estuvo destinada desde su nacimiento a no tener sentimientos y a no querer..algo oscuro debía haber en el pasado del chico, debía haber una razón de su frialdad y el se lo iba a contar..Pero ella también debía contarle la verdad al rubicundo, mostrarle sus memorias..para que el entendiese el odio que Lucius le profesaba..el debía entender también su proceder..y sin las barreras del pasado que los separaban, podrían estar juntos sin miedos, ni ataduras.._

_  
-Estar juntos?- se pregunto a si misma Hermione con una mueca de sorpresa- Que mierda estoy diciendo?..es que acaso estaré sintiendo por Draco algo más que gratitud?..no..no..-se decía a sí misma Hermione negando la cabeza con fuerza- Una relación amorosa sería nefasta para ambos y estaría condenada a la más poderosa tragedia..una relación entre ellos solo estaría condenada al fracaso..por que en primer lugar Draco era un mortífago. _

_-" y tu también lo eres"..-dijo otra voz en su cabeza _

_- Pero es distinto, yo no soy activa, yo soy una traidora..- dijo Hermione dubitativamente _

_-" y que sabes si no lo es él también"- Volvió a sugerir esa molestosa voz en su cabeza _

_-Eso se vera cuando hablemos..- se dijo a si misma Hermione algo molesta por no poder frenar a su inconsciente- Hermione no puedes pensar quererlo, ni en ninguna relación con él..ya que no sabes lo que el siente por ti..es un Slytherin, demasiado impredecible..solo esta jugando contigo.. _

_-"¡Basta! El ya te lo comprobó por todos los medios que no eres un juego.."- dijo el inconsciente de Hermione algo enojada _

_-Uff! Te estas haciendo insoportable..-se dijo Hermione molesta- bueno bueno es verdad..y de hecho nos perdonamos nuestros miedos y nuestros odios..sería el colmo que dudase sin fundamentos, ya que el me prometió no herirme más..y aparte ha salvado mi vida muchas veces..él ya no es el mismo de antes..ha cambiado..y no es por mí..no ha cambiado por mí Draco Malfoy..si no, yo logré despertar su humanidad..yo logre despertar su corazón enterrado en la oscuridad..y me salvo para que yo no me sumergiese en esa misma asquerosa oscuridad en que el siempre ha estado..si..nuestra relación es de gratitud..una gratitud mutua..nada más.. _

_-"Ejem, Segura?"- pregunto la vocecilla con un tono burlón _

_-Ay! Pensé que te habías ido..eres insoportable..-pensó Hermione molesta, mientras se destapaba de las sabanas y se incorporaba con rapidez, para ver el reloj- Y sí, estoy segura, no siento por él más de lo que debería, gratitud..- pero la chica dejo de pensar al ver la hora que marcaba el reloj- ¡7:35!- grito la chica incorporándose totalmente de la cama con una expresión de horror en su rostro, mientras se comenzaba a alisar la túnica y se arregla sus hermosos bucles en un moño alto, y se disponía a salir de la pieza para ir a disculparse con Mc Gonagall y de ahí ir a comedor para comer, cuando de repente un sobre de color verde con letras plateadas le llamo la atención profundamente..pensando que solo una persona podía ser el dueño de esa elegante caligrafía.. _

"_**Te espero hoy en la Torre de Astronomía a las 10, hay algo que debo mostrarte" **_

_**D.M **_

_**  
Hermione miro la carta, corte y precisa, como el era..un chico de pocas palabras, que podían decir muchas cosas a la vez.. **_

_**-La conversación iba a ser antes de lo que pensaba..llega el momento de las verdades entre ellos..y nada ni nadie lo iba a evitar..- pensó Hermione con una sonrisa misteriosa, pero en sus ojos se veía algo más que intriga..se veía anhelo..anhelo a saber lo que el rubio le iba a mostrar, anhelo a saber que es lo que iba a pasar en ese encuentro.. **_

_**Y con estos pensamientos la castaña se fue hacia la oficina de la jefa de **_

_**Gryffindor.**_

……………

…………

………

……

__

…

…

_**FIN CAPÍTULO**_

…

…

……

………

…………

……………

_**Hola mis niñas como están? Espero que muy bien. Bueno yo acá, esperando a entrar a la universidad. Sinceramente estoy algo nerviosa, pero será, así es la vida. Bueno me demore como una semana en actualizar, pero cumplí el plazo de que iba a ponerles esta semana. Bueno quería agradecerles mis niñas por sus RR, y por su apoyo. Espero que este capítulo les guste, y por favor déjenme RR , para ver que opinan del desarrollo de lo que esta pasando en el ff. Bueno chicas, espero que esten bien, y la próxima semana actualizo nuevamente, con un capítulo con más Hermione/Draco, y algunas sorpresas. Bueno, cuídense, que les vaya bien**_

_**Atte**_

_**Nacha**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**_

_**-Maria Paz**_

_**-Ana**_

_**-Sofia**_

_**-Malfoy te amo**_

_**-Hel.Hel**_

_**-Lucy San**_

_**-Iris Warren**_

_**-Victoria Malfoy**_

_**-Momiji**_

………………………………………

………………………………………

………………………………………

__

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS, NOS VEMOS!**_

_**POR FAVOR DEJEN RR!**_


	24. Impredecible

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a la vasta imaginación de J.K Rowling_

0

0

**Devuélveme la vida**

0

0

24. Impredecible

0

_Hermione caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, cuales a pesar de que se acercaba el verano, seguían siendo tan oscuros y espectrales como siempre.._

_Pero eso la tenía sin cuidado, ya que su cabeza deambulaba en pensamientos muy lejanos sobre el clima y la decoración del colegio..Estaba preocupada, había abandonado un poco los estudios, y más encima se había quedado dormida y no había ido a clases de Encantamientos ni Aritmancia..y eso la tenía preocupada ya que lo más seguro era que le iba a llegar un castigo monumental de Minerva Mc Gonagall, pero por alguna extraña razón, no le importaba mucho si la profesora en cuestión la castigaba, ya que el día que había vivido recién, había sido de lo más extraño he intenso..tal vez mañana se arrepintiera, pero hoy no..mejor no angustiarse por el mañana, cada día tiene bastante con su propio mal.. _

_Y sin darse cuenta se encontró en la gran puerta de roble, que daba a la oficina de Minerva Mc Gonagall y sin esperar un segundo más toco la puerta_

_  
-Adelante- escucho Hermione una voz potente y fuerte, característica de la jefa de Gryffindor_

_  
Hermione entro con dedición aunque estaba nerviosa, pero su estomago dio un giro en mil grados cuando se encontró a Dumbledore y a Mark Sullivan dentro del despacho, sentados en un sillón junto al fuego, tomándose una tasa de te _

_-Hermione como estas?- pregunto el director con una media sonrisa en sus labios _

_-Eeehh bien..gracias..-dijo la chica nerviosa, cual seguía parada en la puerta _

_-Entra muchacha que no te vamos a matar.-dijo Mark burlonamente mientras con una de sus manos señalaba la oficina cálidamente amoblada de la jefa de Gryffindor_

_  
-Perdónenme, si ahora entro, como esta profesor Sullivan? profesora Mc Gonagall? Profesor Dumbledore?- pregunto la chica respetuosamente, mientras cerraba la puerta y se quedaba parada mirando a los tres profesores que la miraban con una sonrisa divertida, más sus ojos estaban serios y solemnes _

_-De cuando "profesor Sullivan"- pregunto Mark falsamente ofendido- mira que te gano como por 4 años no más, para con tanta formalidad Hermione, acá soy Mark, y Minerva es Minerva, o me equivoco?- pregunto Mark mirando a la profesora Mc Gonagall con una sonrisa _

_-Bueno Hermione siéntate- dijo Minerva Mc Gonagall haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Mark- tenemos que hablar contigo seriamente.. _

_-De que se trata?- pregunto Hermione mientras se sentaba en un sillón junto al fuego al lado de Mark _

_-En primer lugar- comenzó diciendo la jefa de casa de la castaña- te quiero pedir por favor que no vuelvas a faltar a clases, ya que estarás perdiendo materia para los EXTASIS- dijo seriamente la mujer- entendido?_

_-Sí profesora, no se va a volver a repetir- dijo la muchacha solemnemente_

_-Me parece Hermione, eso es lo que debe ser- dijo la mujer- Bueno Hermione, no es solo eso lo que te queremos decir, Albus..-invito la mujer a que el director prosiguiera_

_-Te tenemos una misión Hermione, una nueva misión..-dijo Dumbledore con seriedad- esta en ti si la quieres tomar o no..nosotros respetaremos tu decisión.._

_  
-Esta bien profesor Dumbledore, pero dígame de que trata la misión?- pregunto la chica intrigada, y algo sorprendida. Desde su "fracaso" en el verano no había vuelto a tener ninguna misión _

_-Hermione, tienes que averiguar lo más que puedas de ciertos alumnos que creemos que están involucrados con los mortífagos- dijo el profesor con seriedad, no había ningún signo de alegría ni de sonrisas en su anciano rostro- específicamente de Samantha Hargrave, Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy_

_Hermione se quedo pasmada e impactada, no podía creer los reveses que le daba la vida con una crueldad inagotable, cuando por fín quería tener una relación honesta con Draco Malfoy, venía y le ponía la vida nuevamente a prueba..Transformándola en una espía para sacarle información al chico a quien la había apoyado, quién la había salvado..si ella aceptaba sería traición hacia Draco Malfoy, si ella se negaba sería traición hacia sus amigos, hacia Dumbledore, hacia la Orden.._

_Una opresión se apodero en su pecho, y un nudo se angustia se formo en su garganta..mientras de sus ojos amenazaban asomarse lagrimas de rabia, de frustración, y de tristeza..si de tristeza, ya que tenía que elegir.. _

_-Hermione estas bien? te has puesto pálida- pregunto el profesor Dumbledore con el semblante preocupado, mientras en sus ojos se veía serenidad..una serenidad que no calzaba con su rostro.._

_-Voy a llamar a Madame Pomprey..-dijo Mark serio mientras se separaba de Hermione, y se dirigía a la puerta con rapidez, cuando algo lo hizo detenerse _

_-Estoy bien..-susurro Hermione con la voz temblorosa- solo algo impactada por la misión..esta seguro profesor que tengo que espiar a alumnos? _

_-Completamente Hermione, siempre y cuando quieras tomar la misión, no quiero que te sientas presionada, eres libre de hacer lo que se te plazca- dijo el profesor comprensivamente- No es que creamos que pertenecen a los mortífagos, es solo que son alumnos problemáticos, provenientes de familias mortífagas, con pasados oscuros...-dijo el profesor amargamente _

_-Samantha no es una mortífaga..-grito Hermione enojada parándose del sillón donde estaba, sobresaltando a Mark y a Minerva, mas Dumbledore permanecía impasible en el sillón, mirando fuerte y profundamente a los ojos de Hermione cuales denotaban confusión e ira _

_-Eso no lo sabes tú Hermione..-comenzó a decir Minerva Mc Gonagalla _

_-Soy su amiga, ella siempre me ha defendido- dijo Hermione exaltándose- ella es la única Slytherin que no me a ofendido nunca, es la única que me fue a ver tras lo de Viktor..ella jamás..jamás profesor Dumbledore sería una mortífaga.. _

_-Y nadie jamás creería, que tu eres una mortífaga..nadie - dijo Minerva Mc Gonagall_

_-Pero yo tuve mis motivos!..Samantha es dulce y buena, jamás sería una asesina- exclamo la chica enojada mientras comenzaba a dar círculos por la oficina _

_-Bueno entonces que hay de Pansy Parkinson- pregunto Mark como en general, para tranquilizar el ambiente _

_-De ella lo tengo totalmente claro, es la persona más vil y engañosa que he conocido..no es necesario ser vidente para saber que ella es una mortífaga..-dijo Hermione con rencor recordando la trampa que le tendió hace unos meses _

_-Esa chica se ha ido extinguiendo..-dijo Mark Sullivan con el rostro contraído por una extraña mueca- A cambiado, no es la misma chica, esta callada, parece una sombra..y eso me dice que tu tienes algo que ver Hermione.. _

_-Yo solo te puedo decir Mark que ella esta pagando lo que me hizo..yo no le he hecho nada de nada..fue ella solita que dio a conocer lo que hizo, lo que provoco la ira de alguno de sus compañeros contra quien atento, y tuvo que pagar las consecuencias de su maldad..-replico la chica con dureza, y cuidado para no mencionar el nombre de Draco _

_-Bueno, entonces según su criterio la señorita Parkinson hay que tenerla en vigilancia..-dijo Minerva Mc Gonagall como conclusión- Y bueno que pasa con el señor Malfoy, Hermione?- pregunto la profesora con una ceja alzada, mientras esperaba ansiosa la respuesta de la chica, cual había palidecido más aún.. _

_Era Draco..o la Orden y sus amigos_

_-Profesores yo no puedo espiar a Draco Malfoy..-dijo Hermione con la voz tiritona, pero segura, en sus ojos se veía una fuerza potente, y su decisión era terminante _

_-Que estas diciendo Hermione?- pregunto Mark estupefacto ante la respuesta de la castaña, cual lo miraba impasiblemente_

_-Que no puedo y no voy a espiar a Draco Malfoy, así de simple Mark..-dijo la chica tajantemente, cambiando su mirada hacia el rostro de Dumbledore, cual para sorpresa de la Gryffindor se limitaba a asentir y sonreír tranquilamente, como si esa fuese la respuesta que el esperaba de la castaña_

_  
-Pero Hermione!..-dijo Mark exaltándose, negando con la cabeza, mientras le dirigía una mirada de incomprensión a la chica- Tu sabes que te adoro, y que te quiero como una hermana, y siempre respeto tus decisiones y te trato de comprender, pero esto en verdad no lo entiendo..es el hijo de la mano derecha de Voldemort...que esta pasando? por que no puedes espiar a Draco Malfoy? pregunto el chico esperando que esa fuese la respuesta _

_-No Mark, miedo no le tengo a Malfoy..-dijo la chica tranquilamente- me he enfrentado a personas y cosas peores..no le tengo por que tener miedo a él.. _

_-Pero entonces por que?- pregunto el chico desesperado mirando a la castaña _

_-Por que tengo mis razones Mark, y con eso basta y es suficiente..-dijo la chica reflexivamente, peor con un tono de advertencia queriendo decirle a los presentes que sus razones eres más que suficientes _

_-Pero el es el hijo del asesino de Víctor, el es el hijo de quien te ataco el año pasado, es el hijo de quien te a tratado de asesinar muchas veces, su padre mató a mi hermana..-dijo Mark queriendo hacer que Hermione se de cuenta de quién era Draco Malfoy _

_-Eso me lo se de memoria Mark- estallo Hermione duramente – tu y yo gracias a Lucius Malfoy hemos sufrido horrores, y muchas personas más.. pero nosotros debemos saber más que nadie que a las personas no se les debe juzgar por quienes son sus padres..por ejemplo Sirius..el era hijo de magos oscuros, horribles magos oscuros, manos derechas de Voldemort, pero a pesar de eso prefirió nuestro lado, y murió por protegernos..así que no me vengas con eso de juzgar a las personas por su procedencia..-replico la chica inteligentemente, con un tono sulfúrico ante los pre juicios del chico_

_-Parece Hermione que no estas dispuesta a espiar a el señor Malfoy, y que confías plenamente en él, no?- pregunto el profesor Dumbledore seriedad, más en sus ojos se veía una sonrisa, una sonrisa que por muy extraña le pareciera a Hermione, le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto _

_-Así es profesor, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero tengo mis razones para confiar en que Draco Malfoy no es un asesino..y que tiene sus razones para ser tan frío y duro como es..-dijo la chica muy segura de sus palabras _

_-Entonces, confío en tu juicio Hermione- dijo el director como conclusión sonriéndole a la chica- después nos dice que has sabido de la señorita Parkinson, esta bien? Tenga cuidado.. _

_-Perfecto, espero hasta cuando usted me llame- dijo la chica mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, con un peso de encima, sentía que no había traicionado a Draco y a sus amigos..ya que si Draco fuese un peligro muy poderoso contra el mundo mágico ahí no dudaría en revelar su condición..pero como ya no lo era, como se estaba transformando..había que darle una segunda oportunidad para resurgir de la nada y oscuridad en el que el estuvo sumergido.._

_  
-Hermione..-llamo el profesor Dumbledore nuevamente, al ver como la chica tocaba la manilla de la puerta _

_-Si profesor?- pregunto la chica con respeto al director, profesándole una profunda gratitud _

_-Una caminata por la noche no le vendría mal, las estrellas están muy bonitas esta noche..-dijo con una sonrisa _

_-Ehh..si..si profesor, lo considerare..-dijo la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras salía de la oficina de la jefa de Gryffindor. Las palabras de Dumbledore le causaron un escalofrío..¿Acaso el sabría algo de su "amistad" con Draco Malfoy? _

_A Dumbledore no se le escapaba nada_

………………

……………

…………

………

……

…

…

……

………

…………

…………

……………

_Hermione a último minuto decidió no ir a comer al comedor, encontraba que era ir a poner más leña al fuego, ya que el encontrón que había tenido con Harry en la mañana había sido muy fuerte, y más encima en el colegio ya se corrían rumores de su odio mutuo..por lo que prefirió ir a comer a las cocinas, ya que no era agradable soportar las miradas llenas de intriga y maldad de la gente que la rodeaban y la observaban con el solo afán de chismear sobre ella_

_  
Hermione atravesó rápidamente el colegio, cual estaba desierto ya que todos estaban en el comedor, y estaba oscuro..y para sorpresa de Hermione, y también para alerta de esta, sentía miedo en las paredes, sentía que algo no andaba bien..que algo nada de bueno estaba por pasar..Esto provoco que se le helara el corazón y que la mente se le nublara de terror..¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?¿Qué es lo que iba a pasar en Hogwarts?.. _

_Hermione escucho un ruido extrañísimo, cual reconoció que era una ráfaga de viento, cual provenía de uno de los pasillo hacia donde ella estaba.._

_Hermione impresionada no alcanzo a evitar el viento que venía hacia ella, y cayo al suelo golpeando su brazo izquierdo..con fuerza..que la hizo aullar de dolor, ya que lo más seguro es que se hubiese doblado el brazo por la fuerza del impacto..Y de repente como si nada de nada, las velas se apagaron, el pasillo estaba oscuro, y era iluminado solo por la luz tenue de la luna y de las estrellas, que iluminaban la noche_

_Hermione no podía ver ni ahora su brazo herido ni nada, por la oscuridad que había embargado el pasillo donde ella se encontraba..estaba totalmente alerta esperando un ataque, por lo que cautelosamente se paro, y saco la varita de su túnica, y la alzo susurrando despacio_

_  
-Campus Magnetic_

_  
Hermione suspiro algo más tranquilizada, al ahora estar rodeada por un campo magnético poderosísimo, no iba a permitir que quien quiera que sea pudiese atacarla..Comenzó a mirar alarmada por si veía algo, más no podía lograr ver ninguna silueta por la oscuridad. La chica iba a convocar la luz, cuando algo que vio la dejo pasmada..tanto así que la chica cayo al suelo de rodillas observando a quién la venía penando hace meses _

_Se veía un cuchillo largo, arqueado unido a un palo negro, lago y delgado..La hoja del cuchillo brillaba ante la luz muerta de la luna..no se podía ver el rostro, pero si la silueta, y no había duda de quién era..Hermione ya la había presenciado dos veces antes.._

_No era necesario ver su cara cadavérica, ni sus delgados dedos blancos, ni su _

_sobre todo, tan oscuro como la misma oscuridad donde se veía sumida Hermione _

_Era la muerte.. _

_Hermione no podía ni moverse, ni nada por el estilo, solo miraba el cuchillo brillando por la luz de la luna..Su mente se había paralizado..Estaba cata tónica y no podía ver, ni sentir, se sentía en una dimensión extrañísima, donde el miedo y la impresión, eran lo imperante.. _

_Y así como vino, se fue.. _

_Las velas se prendieron nuevamente, iluminando el pasillo, cual antes había estado sumido en la oscuridad..Los muebles seguían donde estaban, los cuadros y floreros estaban exactamente iguales antes de ese viento desgarrador, todo estaba igual a como estaba antes, a excepción de una sola persona: _

_Hermione_

_-No puedo ser..-comenzó a susurrar la chica con ímpetu, mientras ponía sus manos en las orejas y comenzaba a negar con frenesí- No puede ser..¿quién ha de morir?..por que no puede tener mi vida un tiempo de paz, un tiempo de felicidad..- dijo la chica llorosa, mientras con su varita rompía el campo magnético- Tiene que ser un sueño, sí..las cosas están iguales a antes del viento..tiene que haber sido mi loca imaginación y paranoia lo que provoco que imaginase la muerte..así es..- dijo la chica con fuerza, mientras la esperanza comenzaba a rondar y a abrigar su corazón.._

_  
-Si, fue solo un mal sueño, prefiero la locura antes de que muera otra persona..- dijo la chica algo optimista, mientras sonreía y eliminaba el campo mágico que la protegía- no hubo viento, no me golpee la mano, no se me apareció la muerte..todo eso fue producto de mi imaginación..-se dijo la muchacha mientras caminaba hacia las cocinas para comer algo- Estoy hambrienta- se dijo la chica a si misma, tratando de apartar los fatídicos pensamientos de su cabeza _

_Al llegar al frutero, acarició la pera y entro a la cocina, cual estaba llena de actividad por que en el castillo era la hora de la comida..Hermione camino con rapidez, mientras saludaba a los elfos, hacia una mesita donde se encontraba Dobby sentado junto a otro elfo _

_-Dobby como estas?- pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa- como estas Mita? _

_-Ohh bien señorita Hermione, acá Dobby estaba conversando con Mita sobre usted en este momento, y sobre el señorito Malfoy- dijo el elfo con una sonrisa de lado a la lado _

_-Siéntese con nosotros señorita- dijo Mita con simpatía- acompáñenos, quiere comer algo- pregunto el elfo con ansiedad, y con ganas de ayudar en lo que sea a Hermione_

_  
-Si por favor, si no es mucha molestia..-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa y con humildad_

_  
-Usted jamás es una molestia señorita Hermione- dijo Dobby con una sonrisa- Al tiro vuelvo- dijo el elfo mientras corría a la velocidad del rayo para conseguirle comida a la chica _

_-De que hablaban de mí y el señor Malfoy, Mita?- pregunto Hermione altamente intrigada_

_  
-Oh hablábamos que los señoritos hacen una muy bonita amistad, señorita Hermione- dijo el elfo con una sonrisa misteriosa _

_-Solo eso?- pregunto Hermione alzando una ceja, y una sonrisa irónica _

_-Y..y..bueno que hacen una muy bonita pareja..-dijo el elfo sonrrojandose _

_-Bonita pareja? así como?- dijo la muchacha con voz burlona y cruel _

_-Eee bueno..ya sabe..linda pareja..lindos jeje..juntos..eehh..lindos novios..-dijo el elfo, cual no pudo continuar con su confusión ya que Hermione había pegado un grito al cielo _

_-Yo y Draco no somos novios, Mita- exclamo la chica enrojeciéndose- solo somos compañeros...no puedo creer que ustedes crean que yo y Malfoy somos novios.. _

_-Perdón señorita no quería molestarla..-dijo el elfo con tristeza _

_-Si no me has molestado, me has echo reír Mita, gracias- dijo la chica sonriendo _

_-Jeje de nada- dijo el elfo con una sonrisa, mire ahí viene Dobby _

_Dobby apareció ante la chica y su compañero con el rostro entero sudado, y su cara enrojecida por el calor _

_-Perdón por la demora señorita Hermione, pero es que estaba muy difícil conseguir la comida, tome- dijo el elfo con una reverencia pasándole a Hermione la bandeja, cual estaba llena de los más exquisitos alimentos _

_Hermione al tomar la bandeja, la soltó sin querer inmediatamente, mientras gimió de dolor.. _

_-Que paso señorita Hermione?- pregunto Dobby mientras corría donde la chica _

_-Perdón..-dijo Hermione mientras sollozaba de dolor, y se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo _

_-No se preocupe yo lo limpió- dijo Mita mientras se paraba e iba a buscar un paño _

_-Haber déjeme ver su brazo herido..-dijo Dobby con preocupación, mas Hermione lo detuvo con un solo gesto, no quería que el elfo viera en su antebrazo la marca Tenebrosa _

_-No Dobby, no es necesario que me levantes la túnica, es solo la muñeca..-al pronunciar esas palabras la chica se quedo muda, y perdida en el terror..sus ojos no expresaban más que horror.. _

_-Que pasa señorita- pregunto Dobby preocupado ante el cambio radical de la conducta de la chica _

_-Fue real..-musito la chica con horror- la muerte si se me apareció..alguien va a morir..pronto.._

…………

………

……

…

…

…

…

……

………

……………

_Hermione subía las escaleras hacia la torre de Astronomía, con un nudo en la garganta..tenía miedo por lo que podía pasar, por lo que significaba la presencia de la muerte en Hogwarts..si no se engañaba lo más seguro era que alguien iba a morir pronto, _

_¿pero quien? _

_¿Harry?_

_¿Un ataque mortífago?..las horas, días, suspiros parecían contados..alguien no viviría para envejecer ni nada por el estilo..y no podía evitarlo si no sabía la identidad de quien moriría tan pronto.._

_Hermione termino de subir las escaleras, y dando un fuerte suspiro se encontró frente la gran puerta de mármol negra que la llevaría hacia el exterior de la torre, la llevaría hacia Draco Malfoy.. _

_La Gryffindor al salir al exterior de la gran torre de astronomía, se quedo impresionada al encontrar al rubio sobre una colchoneta, con el rostro cubierto por su sombrero de clases..mientras sus cabellos rubios se escapaban..parecía el chico dormido en el más profundo trance..La chica camino hacia el chico y sentándose arriba de la colchoneta al lado del chico, con sus dos manos decidió zarandearlo para que despertase, pero en el trayecto, unas manos frías y pálidas la detuvieron.. _

_-Pensé que no llegarías Granger, ya me quedaba dormido- dijo el chico con una sonrisa maléfica- parece que te demoraste haciendo acción social, no? a quienes ayudabas ahora? a los elfos, o a los niños indefensos? _

_-Ja ja ja..-dijo la chica riéndose molesta, con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz- déjame reírme "Malfoy"..-dijo la chica acentuando en el apellido del chico con un tono de desdén _

_  
-Hey, hey! acaso no hace un rato me habías llamado "Draco"-pregunto el chico _

_-Si, y tu Hermione, pero como volviste a llamarme por mí apellido..pensé que volviste o mejor dicho seguiste siendo el antipático de siempre..- dijo la chica molesta, mas sonreía con ironía _

_-Ya no peleemos "Hermione"- dijo el chico con una sonrisa sincera viendo como la chica se sulfuraba- ya tuvimos 6 años y algo más de odios, rencores, venganzas y violencia..¿no es hora de paz como nos prometimos hace un rato?..-dijo el chico con una serenidad que impresiono a la chica _

_Hermione se quedo impactada ante la seriedad del chico, y de su serenidad, verdaderamente estaba cambiado, o eso parecía.. _

_-Me sorprendes Draco, eres impredecible..-susurro la chica, mientras se acostaba de espalda y se quedaba mirando las estrellas _

_-No eres la primera persona que me lo dice..-dijo el chico con una media sonrisa mientras se acostaba también de espalda observando las estrellas- pero eso le da un toque de diversión a mi vida y a mis relaciones _

_-Y también un toque de peligro..lo impredecible no siempre es lo mejor..Especialmente con la gente que te quiere o te tiene cariño..-dijo la chica con seriedad, sin despegar sus ojos de las tres María _

_-Y tampoco esta bueno ser tan predecible ante tus enemigos..-dijo el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa- no, Hermione? _

_-Tienes razón..-susurro la chica apenada- ser predecible también me ha traído problemas, y serios, gracias a eso Viktor murió..cuando debería haberlo hecho yo..quienes me tendieron la trampa me conocían a la perfección.. _

_-Digamos las cosas por su nombre- replico el chico molesto- nada de secretos ni ocultar cosas, los dos sabemos a la perfección que fue mi padre.. _

_-Bueno..es que no quería incomodarte..-replico la chica impresionada por como el chico la interrumpió _

_-No me incomoda que nombres las cosas por su nombre..Prosigue- la insto el chico con seriedad _

_-Bueno, cuando tu padre Draco, y otra persona que desconozco su identidad me tendieron la trampa en navidad, donde me decían que Harry estaba secuestrado..ellos sabían que yo iría a buscarlo..-dijo la chica con una sonrisa amarga- tienes razón el hecho de ser predecible me ha traído grave problemas con mis enemigos.._

_  
-Bueno lucha contra ser tan predecible..-dijo el chico con simpleza- yo te ayudo..-dijo el chico con una sonrisa malvada _

_-Bueno yo también te tengo que ayudar entonces..-dijo la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios y la voz segura _

_-Por que lo dices?- pregunto el chico sin despegar de sus ojos las estrellas _

_-Por que eres demasiado impredecible y eso daña a las personas que te rodean, a las personas que te aprecian..- dijo la chica con sabiduría- cuando te muestras tan impredecible dañas y destruyes más de lo que crees..yo se que eres conciente de tu capacidad destructiva, pero no eres conciente de tu capacidad auto destructiva.. _

_-Que dices?- pregunto el chico impresionado- mi capacidad autodestructiva? _

_-Si Draco, auto destructiva..tu impredecibilidad no solo hiere a los seres que te rodean.. si no a ti mismo también..yo creo que es tu forma de protegerte..protegerte del mundo, de la oscuridad que te rodea..de la oscuridad que poseyó tu alma..-dijo la chica cual tuvo que parar de hablar, al ver como el Slytherin se paraba de la colchoneta con violencia_

_  
Hermione se incorporo con rapidez, mientras veía como el chico comenzaba a caminar en círculos con fuerza, mientras su rostro se veía fuertemente contraído por la angustia _

_-Que sabes de mi Hermione Granger? que sabes de mí?- dijo de repente el chico con furia- tu no sabes nada de mí, tu no sabes si tengo que protegerme del mundo, tu no sabes si hay oscuridad en mí.. _

_-Si se, por que lo veo en cuando hablas, en como miras, en como respiras, te siento Draco Malfoy..te siento oscuro..te siento encerrado por las paredes que tu mismo te creaste para escapar de un mundo lleno de muerte, desesperación..de angustia..estas encerrado en ti mismo..tu impredecibilidad es tu forma de protegerte..-dijo la chica con vehemencia, mientras se acercaba al chico, cual parecía cada vez más angustiado, mientras negaba con la cabeza.._

_-No digas más..-dijo el chico con frialdad parando de negar con la cabeza, enfrentando a la chica mirándola con una supuesta frialdad..pero ella sabía que era solo apariencia, la pared de hielo se estaba desmoronando cada vez más.. _

_-Pero Draco, déjame ayudarte no vez que es la única forma para escapar de la oscuridad que te rodea..-dijo la chica mirándolo con firmeza, ella estaba decidida a no ceder..ella lo iba ayudar como el lo hizo con ella, le gustase a él o no..la odiase o no.. _

_-Tu no puedes hacer nada, nada..- dijo el chico con una frialdad glacial- aparte no quiero tu ayuda..no la necesito, estoy perfectamente bien como estoy..-mintió el chico, mientras sentía que la angustia retenida en su pecho había aumentado aún más _

_-Mientes!- le grito la chica mientras con sus brazos zarandeaba el chico con fuerza, queriendo hacer que este se de cuenta y despertase de su ceguera- tu Draco Malfoy necesitas dejar de auto destruirte con tu propio veneno..dejar de destruirte, dejar de envenenarte..destruir esos muros que te oprimen para que surjas y veas la luz..deja de ser tan impredecible..deja se ser tan frío..deja la oscuridad.. _

_  
-Como si fuese tan fácil!- exclamo el chico con violencia escapándose de los brazos de Hermione, mientras caminaba en dirección a la baranda- no ves que soy un caso perdido..yo y la oscuridad somos una..yo y la frialdad somos una..mi corazón, si es que tengo, esta muerto..muerto por las vivencias nocivas que tuve que vivir desde pequeño..muerto por haber elegido la oscuridad..muerto por haber elegido ser mortífago y no enfrentarme a mi padre..muerto por no defender a mi madre cuando la asesino mi padre..mi corazón esta muerto y sin vida..y yo ya soy parte de la oscuridad..pero una parte mía se niega..se niega- grito el chico par sí mismo más que para Hermione- a vivir en la oscuridad, una parte mía quiere volver a la luz..volver a renacer..y tu eres la culpable de que me cuestione, tu hiciste que me cuestionase mi existencia..-dijo el chico acercándose amenazadoramente a la chica_

_-Draco..-susurro Hermione presa de impacto..estaba logrando lo que quería..que Draco Malfoy se liberase de sí mismo _

_-Tu, con tus vivencias, tu con tus sacrificios, tu con tu amor por los demás a pesar de que te odiaron por ignorancia e injusticia..tu con tu afán de volver a la luz y a la vida cuando todo estaba oscuro y muerto a tu al rededor..-dijo el chico con voz cada vez más potente, mientras sentía que se descargaba de una carga que llevaba desde toda su vida..- tu con tus ganas de encontrar la luz a pesar de que la muerte era tu compañera, y la soledad tu única aliada y enemiga..tu me hiciste darme cuenta que yo todavía tenía oportunidad de volver a la luz..y por eso te ayude, por que vi en tus ojos esa noche cuando te trataste de quitar la vida, que una parte tuya ínfima, que hasta tu misma no conciente de esta, no quería morir y pedía auxilio, pedía luz..y yo no te deje morir por que después de todo..tu merecías la oportunidad de vivir..tu merecías buscar la luz..y una persona como tu, tan valiosa no podía perderse en la nada y en el caos..- dijo el chico mientras cerraba los ojos y se aferraba a uno de los hombros de Hermione _

_Su rostro estaba más hermoso que nunca, transfigurado por el dolor que le causaba su confesión..que le causaba expresar lo que jamás se había permitido expresar.. _

_-Pero te olvidas de algo Draco..-susurro la chica mientras con una mano temblorosa ponía su mano sobre el hombro del chico- tu también mereces ver la luz..todos merecen la oportunidad de vivir y de volver a la luz..tu también mereces la oportunidad de volver a lo que tanto anhelas..a lo que tanto te niegas por miedo a sufrir..tu puedes volver a la luz Draco Malfoy..- dijo la chica con firmeza, mientras sonreía con seguridad- tu aunque no lo creas eres una persona sumamente especial..contradictoria como nadie.. Destruyes y construyes, deseas y desprecias, amas y odias, eres luz y oscuridad..eres el deseo propio de vivir y de morir..eres el caos y el orden..y esta en ti elegir la luz, el orden, el construir..y tu eres fuerte, tanto o más que yo..y se que lo vas a lograr..y si un día estas fatigado, y no puedes más con esta carga tan pesada, tu sabes que voy a estar ahí..ayudándote a no caer..-dijo la chica con una voz profunda, llena de aprecio al Slytherin, al cual comenzaba a apreciar de verdad.. _

_-No me dejes Hermione..-dijo el chico con la voz llena de miedo, si por primera vez Hermione Granger percibía miedo en el Slytherin, por primera vez entendía cuanto el la necesitaba- No dejes que me auto destruya.. _

_Y sin más previo aviso el chico, tomo por los brazos a la Gryffindor, y la estrecho la cintura de la chica con sus fuertes brazos, mientras ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de la chica, cual impresionada por la reacción del chico, algo aturdida lo abrazo con fuerza, mientras le besaba la cabeza con ternura _

_-Jamás te dejare Draco, es una promesa..-dijo la chica con seriedad, jamás había hablado tan enserio en su vida, y cumpliría sus palabras..viva o muerta_

_Hermione estaba consternada..Ese chico era una bomba de tiempo, que recién volvía a sentir, y el pasado que no había sentido, los sufrimientos que no había podido sufrir, los estaba comenzando a sentir ahora..todo ese colapso existencial, toda esa rebeldía contra su padre, el asesinato de su madre por parte de su padre.._

_Lucius era un monstruo, y su hijo no podía transformarse en eso..Draco a pesar de su maldad, crueldad, sarcasmo, frialdad, y toda esa aura negativa que lo rodeaba, en el fondo era bueno..por muy difícil que fuese verlo..no es que no tenía corazón..era que este estaba dormido, congelado _

_Hermione condujo al chico a la colchoneta, e hizo que se sentara, este se separo del cuerpo de Hermione, y puso sus manos sobre su cabeza, y se tiro de espalda, mientras miraba las estrellas_

_-Draco..-susurro la chica con delicadeza, mientras se acostaba de espaldas junto al rubio, mientras comenzaba a mirar las estrellas _

_Draco Malfoy no respondía, su rostro se veía de perfil, y con la luz de la luna golpeándolo se veía su cara como si estuviera esculpida en mármol..su rostro no expresaba nada de nada, se había puesto de nuevo esa máscara de inexpresividad que tanto le caracterizaba..parecía como si lo recién pasado jamás hubiese ocurrido..Mas cuando giro su rostro, y se encontró con los ojos de ella, ahí la chica pudo entender verdaderamente lo que el cuerpo era la cárcel de alma..Sus ojos denotaban un miedo y una angustia inimaginable..sus orbes grises estaban suplicando ayuda para no caer solo en el abismo..para no caer..Draco Malfoy era prisionero de un cuerpo inexpresivo, de una máscara de negación a los sentimientos..su alma era prisionera de si mismo _

_-Sabes Hermione..-dijo el chico con voz ronca por su estado anímico-..todo se devuelve en la vida..todo se paga..o mejor dicho todo lo que yo postergue en sentir esta saliendo a flote ahora..en estos tiempos donde uno necesita ser más fuerte.. _

_-Pero Draco la fortaleza también esta en el sentir, y no siempre en mostrarse imperturbable, ya que son los sentimientos los que te hacen fuertes, los que te hacen no caer en la nada y en el vacío de la oscuridad..- dijo la chica con seguridad, pero sin violencia, no era bueno violentar a Draco cuando por fin se estaba comenzando a liberar de si mismo _

_-Pero te olvidas del odio, del rencor, de la ira..-dijo el chico con negativismo- esos también son sentimientos, y esos son los que te llevan donde Voldemort..donde la oscuridad _

_-Si tienes razón..-susurro la chica pensativa- tienes razón Draco..pero también mediante esa cuota de agresividad es la que te ayuda a superar barreras y a seguir viviendo..es obvio que si el odio es el eje de tu vida estas perdido..-dijo la chica con tristeza- te acuerdas cuando le estaba dando esa paliza a Parkinson?-dijo la chica con tristeza_

_  
-Si lo recuerdo..-musito el chico_

_  
-Ahí mi eje de accionar era el odio, yo creía que haciéndole pagar por todo lo que me hizo, iba a revivir totalmente..pero me equivoque..el odio nunca lleva a nada bueno, solo a la propia auto destrucción..-dijo la chica con dureza, sin dejar de mirar los ojos grises del chico, que la miraban escrutadoramente_

_  
-En toda mi vida, o por lo menos desde la muerte de mi madre mi accionar ha sido la indiferencia y el odio reprimido..y mira como termine; un desastre..-dijo el chico con amargura _

_-Tu no eres un desastre Draco Malfoy-le interrumpió la chica con violencia- tu no eres un desastre, eres un chico confundido por la vida, confundido por tu padre que te hizo escoger un camino de más odio, muertes, venganza y rencor.._

_  
-Pero no puedo culparlo más, ahora ya soy lo suficientemente grande para decidir por mi mismo si quiero seguir el camino que se inculco desde mi niñez, o el camino hacia la luz..-dijo el chico con angustia_

_  
-Correcto..-susurro la chica_

_  
-Pero tengo miedo de que yo desde siempre estuve predestinado a la oscuridad, y que más encima no tengo ningún control sobre mi vida..y que yo siempre he pertenecido al odio, a la oscuridad..-dijo el chico sentándose mientras cubría con sus manos su rostro, mientras su espalda se tensionaba por la tensión de entender o de creer que ya no podía elegir otro camino, y que su existencia estaba ya escrita _

_-No pienses así..-le dijo la chica, mientras se sentaba y ponía una de sus manos en la espalda del chico_

_-Nadie puede decirnos..nadie..la vida se va a ir desarrollando por si sola y ahí voy a descubrir que nunca pude elegir la luz..que siempre fui, soy y seré parte del vació, de la nada, de la oscuridad..-decía el chico con voz cargada de emoción- no hay elección.. _

_-Que si la hay Draco Malfoy! que si la hay!-grito la chica exagerada- yo elegí tratar de suicidarme..- dijo la chica señalando donde se había caído de la torre- tu elegiste salvarme, tu elegiste ayudarme..y eso es luz..eso es libertad..eso es propia elección! no hubo una mano del destino que te empujara y que me empujara ha hacer lo que hicimos..no hubo oscuridad cuando me ayudaste a salir adelante Draco Malfoy..Entiéndelo de una vez por toda!..-dijo a la chica con fuerza_

_  
Draco Malfoy, giro su cabeza, y se encontró con los ojos castaños de la chica, que lo miraban con desesperación e impotencia _

_-Tu eres el constructor de tu existencia..hay factores que nos determinan, como la sociedad, el país, la cultura, la religión..pero eso es lo de menos, uno elige surgir, uno elige triunfar, uno elige con sus propios actos ser destruido..-dijo la chica con fortaleza, mientras se perdía en los ojos del chico cuales estaban impresionados por las palabras de la chica- así que no vengas con que todo esta perdido, por que con esa mentalidad ya estas dejando a tu oscuridad vencer.._

_  
Y diciendo esto la chica conmocionada por la intensidad de su encuentro con el chico, por las palabras que hablaban, que se dejo vencer por el llanto.._

_Draco sin poder evitarlo, ya no le importaba fingir, ni las máscaras ni nada, eran solo él y ella, y nadie más..sus almas completamente descubiertas, nada de mentiras ni fingimientos, ni falsas facetas..eran ellos no más, mostrándose por completo.. _

_El chico la abrazo, con ternura y delicadeza, la chica no estaba en condiciones de un abrazo violento ni nada por el estilo, estaba demasiado conmocionada, era mucho en tan poco tiempo..había tenido ella un día horroroso, comenzó tajeandose la cabeza, al más estilo cara rajada, de ahí una discusión con el personaje en cuestión, después una "linda y pacifica" conversación con el..y más encima la situación..no sabía como la Gryffindor soportaba tanta presión, la admiraba, aunque le doliese reconocerlo, su orgullo jamás lo dejaría reconocerlo en voz alta..jamás.._

_  
-Perdóname, estoy muy sensible hoy..-dijo la chica mientras se separaba del chico un poco para mirarlo mientras se secaba las lagrimas- es que ha sido un día verdaderamente agotador.._

_  
-Lo sé..- murmuro el chico seriamente mirando a la chica, mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros y le ofrecía uno a la castaña, quien con unas sonrisa sacaba _

_  
-Gracias- dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras sacaba un cigarro y lo encendía con la varita- es lo que necesito en días después de este..aunque estoy pensando en dejarlo.. _

_-De nada..yo también- dijo el chico mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarro, mientras miraba al horizonte, donde las estrellas seguían brillando- me puedes decir que te paso en la muñeca Hermione- dijo el chico seriamente cuando vio la mano izquierda de la castaña vendada por la muñeca _

_Hermione dudo en contarle a Draco que vio la muerte. Pensó que el chico la iba a encontrar una loca desatada y era lo último que quería la chica, por una razón extraña necesitaba el apoyo de Draco y no quería que este se alejase de ella por creerla loca. Pero ella sabía que si mentía el chico la iba a descubrir, el había sido su peor enemigo, y sabía que la vocación del chico como todo mortífago, era estudiar las debilidades de su contrincante para destruirlo..tenía que conocerlo..y el rubicundo era la persona que más la conocía, o más que eso..el tal vez no sabía sus colores favoritos, en verdad no era el que más la conocía en detalles triviales, pero en lo esencial sí, y sobre todo el era el que más la comprendía..no..no le mentiría_

_  
-Y?..-pregunto el chico expectante, mientras botaba el humo con una expresión ansiosa_

_  
-Veras Draco, por favor no me creas loca..vale?- le dijo la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa, mas en sus ojos se veía preocupación- júrame que por lo que te diga no te iras, ni me vas a creer loca y .._

_  
-Que te paso?- pregunto el chico perdiendo la paciencia _

_-Bueno me caí, cuando vi a la muerte caminando por los pasillos del castillo..-dijo la chica rápidamente, mientras cerraba los ojos, para no ver la cara que puso el chico, mas volvió a abrir los ojos cuando sintió que el chico se había parado rápidamente de la colchoneta, y comenzaba a caminar nuevamente en círculos _

_-Viste!- exclamo la chica con furia mientras se paraba con fuerza, mientras aspiraba el cigarro- sabía que no me ibas a creer y que te ibas a poner así..lo presentí Draco..estúpida Hermione _

_-Yo también la he visto Hermione..-dijo el chico girándose y encontrándose cara a cara con la castaña, cual se quedo en blanco mirando anonada al chico _

_-Que tu que?- pregunto la chica impresionada, mientras botaba el humo sin ningún cuidado _

_-Yo también la he visto, a la muerte..-dijo el chico siniestramente, con la mirada perdida en la nadad_

……………

………

……

…

…

_**FIN CAPÍTULO**_

…

…

……

…………

……………

…………………

_**Hola como están? Espero que muy bien pues. Bueno acá les deje un nuevo capítulo. Acá les deje bastante Hermione/Draco. Podemos ver que ambos están unidos por más cosas de lo que creen, sobre todo filosóficamente hablando, como en el tema de la existencia. Jeje es un tema que le he dado fuerte, es que en verdad me gusta mucho el existencialismo y también sobre el del libre albedrío y el destino. Bueno ahora podemos ver que nuevamente se apareció la muerte, vamos a ver quien muere ahora, jeje. Bueno les cuento que yo entró a la universidad el lunes y estoy broma lo nerviosa, o sea mucho! Por favor deséenme suerte! Bueno en el próximo capítulo vamos a tener más Hermione y Draco y una batalla. Bueno muchos besos, y cuídense mucho, nos vemos y gracias por sus rr, y por favor dejen rr!**_

_**Atte**_

_**Nacha**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**_

_**-RoOo 14**_

_**-Ana**_

_**-Malfoy te amo**_

_**-Victoria Malfoy**_

__

_**-Momiji**_

_**-Rochy trae**_

_**-Sofia**_

_**-Maria Paz**_

_**-Sakura Haruno**_

_**-Hel.Hel**_

_**-Lora D**_

_**-Terry Moon**_

_**-Wit, bienvenida**_

_**-Rosy. Bienvenida**_

_**-Rosi, bienvenida**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS RR!**_

_**POR FAVOR DEJEN RR!**_


	25. La confesión de Draco

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a la vasta imaginación de J.K Rowling_

0

0

**Devuélveme la vida**

0

0

25. La confesión de Draco

0

0

_Hermione se quedo estática al escuchar las palabras del chico..y solo podía sentir los latidos desbocados de su corazón..así que ella no era la única persona que podía ver la muerte..eso era un alivio, pero también le apenaba que más personas tuvieran que pasar por lo mismo que ella.. _

_  
-Draco, tu la has visto en Hogwarts? ahora?- pregunto la chica alarmada, queriendo que el chico se lo negara, ya que o si no el hecho de que alguien muriese del castillo, era ya un hecho _

_  
-No..-susurro el chico mientras se apoyaba a una de las barandas y miraba las estrellas- Hermione sabes que lo que dices significa que alguien va a morir, cierto? _

_-Si..-musito la chica con voz apagada mientras se ponía junto al chico- las veces que la he visto si se ha cumplido el anuncio de muerte..-susurro la chica con tristeza, mientras botaba el humo por la boca- la vez que la vi fue en la víspera del baile, luego en el bosque..momentos antes de que..-la chica dudo, pero ya estaban tan entrados en confianza que no importaban las verdades- tu padre asesinara a Viktor.._

_-La muerte es infalible, cuando llega, llega..y no hay nada que hacer con ello- dijo el chico con dureza, mientras sus ojos se veían más metálicos que nunca _

_-Tu cuando la has visto?- pregunto la chica con curiosidad _

_-Cuando mi madre murió..Mejor dicho cuando fue asesinada por mi padre..-dijo el chico con indiferencia, como si tratara de algo común y corriente _

_-Lo siento..-dijo la chica con compasión mirando a su compañero, pero este arrugo el ceño _

_-No lo sientas..-dijo el chico algo molesto- no necesito de la compasión de nadie..y menos ahora después de tantos años.. _

_-No cambias, sigues siendo el incorregiblemente orgulloso Draco Malfoy..-bufó la chica _

_-Y tu la típica que se mete en todo, y que anda repartiendo por el mundo su compasión..-dijo el chico molesto- pues a mi no me la des Hermione..no soy un cachorro necesitado de un poco de cariño.. _

_  
-Para, para..esto no nos va a llevar más que a otra pelea..-dijo la chica con tono molesto, pero tragándose su orgullo ya que lo último que quería en esos momentos era comenzar una nueva pelea con el Slytherin..-disulpame no te compadeceré más..-bufo la chica todavía algo molesta _

_  
-Amargo tragarse el orgullo?- pregunto el chico con una sonrisa burlona _

_-Ni que lo digas..-dijo la chica molesta todavía- tu nunca lo has echo.._

_  
-No..bueno alguna excepción habré hecho en mí vida..-dijo el chico volviéndose serio nuevamente, mientras miraba a la chica..Ella podía adivinar en su mirada que significaba cuando le había pedido perdón por todo- en fin..tu te estarás preguntando que le paso a mi madre, no?_

_Hermione se limito a asentir con la cabeza paulatinamente, mientras en sus ojos brillaba la expectación_

_-Bueno es muy sencillo, no me acuerdo muy bien, pero hay pequeñas cosas que jamás olvidare..rostros, voces, olores..su rostro, si tu hubieses visto su rostro Hermione –dijo el chico extasiado- Era la mujer más hermosa que existía en la tierra, su piel era blanca como la nieve, y sus cabellos dorados, y sus ojos de un color verde, precioso..pero lo mejor de ella era su sonrisa, una sonrisa calida y hermosa, pero cada vez que nos encontrábamos en presencia de mi padre- dijo con desagrado mientras fruncía el ceño esta desaparecida y se convertía en una sonrisa de miedo, sus ojos antes vida y esmeraldas ahora parecían piedras opacas..opacas por el terror que le causaba la presencia de ese señor.. _

_Hermione miraba petrificada al rubio, nunca lo había visto abrirse tanto con ella..parecía en un trance, como si estuviese liberando de algo que llevaba anclado en corazón desde hace muchos años..algo que lo había envenenado y por fin podía liberarse del veneno _

_-Tenía 9 años recuerdo..-dijo el chico con un gesto de indeferencia, mas se podia adivinar el dolor que le causaba a el su confesión- y era julio..un hermoso verano de julio..el jardín estaba floreado, y más bello que nunca, había olor a jazmines por todas partes..yo corría a través de los sauces, y del prado, que me llegaba hasta más arriba que los tobillos..me acuerdo que había algo de viento, ya que mi pelo golpeaba mi cara..Entre a la casa, cual estaba más oscura y sombría que nunca..había un olor como a fresco, como a frío..entre por el salón principal..cual estaba más oscuro y lúgubre que nunca..los colores eran grisáceos, nada que ver con los de afuera, que eran vida. Salí del salón principal, y me encontré con la entrada de , donde estaba la escalera, la subí despacio, como con susto de despertar a alguien, cada vez que daba un paso, sentía como todo se iba haciendo más oscuro, más frío, más fresco..al llegar arriba, decidí tomar el camino hacia la izquierda, y comencé a caminar por los largos pasillos, sin ningún rumbo fijo..cuando escuche un ruido..como el de una capa que se mueve a la velocidad del viento, como una capa agitándose en el aire, el movimiento de unas ropas. Me gire lentamente, y vi una figura alta y esbelta, cubierta por una túnica negra y larga..y en una de sus manos esqueléticas y blancas sostenía un palo largo que terminaba con un hoz, largo y filudo..me miro, y creí ver en la oscuridad de su rostro, una sonrisa cruel. Presa del miedo, me asuste y corrí sin dirección alguna, hasta que sin darme cuenta llegue a la habitación que mi madre usaba para pintar y dibujar, y..-dijo el chico deteniéndose mientras que en sus inexpresivo rostro, se dibujaba una mueca irónica- la encontré sentada en su sillón verde, con la mirada perdida, la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado..en su rostro no se expresaba más que una mezcla de resignación, pero yo podía ver en su sonrisa una mueca de tristeza..-dijo el chico con melancolía en su voz, mas esta al referirse a lo que venía a continuación se transformo en una voz llena de ira, y una expresión de odio a trabes su hermoso rostro- y en la ventana se encontraba mi padre, alto y orgulloso y al verme solo me dijo: "Draco, tu madre nos ha abandonado, te ha abandonado para siempre, se ha ido a donde tu todavía no puedes seguirla, se ha ido a un lugar donde tu no la molestaras más, ya que para ella fuiste solo una molestia" _

_-Infame..-dijo Hermione con los dientes apretados por la ira que le causaban las palabras del cruel y monstruoso Lucius Malfoy _

_-Más que eso Hermione, más que eso..-dijo el chico con rabia en su voz- yo pensé en esos momentos que mi madre de había quitado la vida por que yo la molestaba..creí durante años eso, y jamás volví a sonreír, y solo me alimentaba del odio, del rencor, de todo lo malo..me fui transformando en un ser sentimientos..y cuando descubrí que fue mi padre quien la asesino..ya ni podía sentir..ya estaba hecho todo el daño en mí..y el hecho de verme engañado genero en mí algo peor..-dijo el chico con rabia, mas con una expresión de cansancio cerro los ojos y boto el aire bruscamente- yo no me voy a vengar de mi padre, significaría que me voy a rebajar a su mismo nivel, y yo no quiero seguir el camino de asesino y ser despiadado que el tomo..yo no quiero ser un monstruo como el Hermione..jamás..por más preso de la rabia que sea, no quiero caer en esa oscuridad.._

_  
-Y no vas a caer Draco..-susurro la chica mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por el hombro del chico- por que te voy a ayudar que no caigas, te voy a sostener.._

_-Sabes, ese hombre es un enfermo- dijo el chico mirando la nada- ese hombre, quien es mi padre, me mato..me mato cada vez que me golpeaba, cada vez que su mano se alzaba y se estrellaba contra mi rostro..y lo peor es que me hacía creer que yo tenía la culpa, que yo era el culpable de que el me golpease, que el era la víctima..cuando yo lo era- dijo el chico aumentando la velocidad de sus palabras, prisionero de la vehemencia de sus sentimientos- y después de golpearme me juraba que jamás lo volvería a hacer, y yo feliz de ver que mi padre volvía a ser un "buen" padre, volvía a él, tratando de contentarlo en todo..tratando de satisfacerlo en todo..pero al menor error, al menor tropiezo volvía a golpearme, una y otra vez, haciendo sentirme culpable de su ira, haciendo que yo me auto destruyera y me creyese una mala persona..¡un niño de 8 años no es una mala persona! ¡Un niño de 11 años no es una mala persona!..¡Es un niño! Que necesita un padre que lo ame, un padre que lo cuide, no un padre que lo humille y que le haga cargar con culpas que no son de él! Eso es lo que yo necesitaba y jamás lo tuve..eso es lo que me lleva a ser tan indiferente y frío..tengo miedo a sufrir, tengo miedo a que me traicionen, ya que si mi propio padre pudo hacerlo, ¿Cómo mierda no voy a dudar del resto, dime Hermione, ¿Cómo no voy a dudar?- grito el chico mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos_

_-No lo sé, no lo sé-murmuro la chica con angustia, mientras de sus ojos amenazaban salir lágrimas. Como odiaba ver sufrir a alguien que le importaba. ¿Cómo podían existir padres que golpeasen a sus hijos? ¿Cómo podían existir padres que los humillasen, que los destruyeran, que los enloquecieran?_

_No lo sabía ella_

_No lo sabía él_

_No lo sabía nadie_

_La violencia era inexplicable_

_-Por eso me muestro cruel, por eso muestro lo peor de mí..por que tengo miedo a sufrir, a que me dañen y miedo también a decepcionar a los demás..pero eso no significa que yo este bien del todo..-dijo el chico algo más calmado, sacando de su rostro las manos, mientras con una de sus manos tomaba una de las delgadas manos de Hermione- ya que como tu me has enseñado, yo debo pelear contra ese yo negativo que me construí para protegerme..no debo caer en la auto lamentación..debo superar lo vivido con fortaleza..enfrentando lo que viví, y sacar de ello lo mejor y crecer como persona.._

_-No debes temer a parecerte a tu padre..-dijo Hermione tomando fuertemente la mano del chico, mientras lo llevaba hacia la colchoneta y hacía que se sentara junto a ella- ya que la genética no predestina a las personas..tu puedes optar, y se que dentro de tus opciones es no ser como Lucius..y te cuento un secreto?_

_-Qué?- pregunto el chico ahora más calmado, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus delgados labios_

_-No serás jamás como Lucius, ya no lo fuiste, ni lo eres, ni lo serás..eres Draco Malfoy..no Lucius Malfoy..-dijo la chica acercándose al chico suavemente, mientras lo besaba tiernamente en la mejilla algo ruborizada, y se separaba rápidamente, ante un atónico chico, y después se acostaba en la colchoneta, cerrando los ojos_

……

…

…

…

…

……

_Estaban acostados en la colchoneta, muy cerca entre ellos, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Las confesiones de hace un rato los habían liberado Ambos después callaron tras hablar sobre lo que les pasaba, y que les había pasado. Ambos estaban angustiados ante la próxima visita de la muerte, que se iba a llevar a otra persona más, ¿pero a quién? ¿que peligros asechaban ahora a Hogwarts?..pero a pesar del caos, de la guerra, y toda la devastación que traía consigo, ellos juntos, así como estaban, no se sentían solos, ni desgraciados y la angustia se mitigaba entre los brazos del otro..juntos, aunque no lo quisieran reconocer eran luz. Ella era la guía hacia la luz de él, y él era el guía hacia la luz de ella..juntos se complementaban, y podían vencer lo malo que había en sus almas y corazones..juntos ya no eran veneno..sino algo grande, y calido.. _

_-Por que en un principio no te corriste cuando te bese?- pregunto el chico de repente incorporándose mirando con malicia a la Gryffindor, cual se enrojeció mas que nunca, y le rezaba a Dios que el chico no se diese cuenta _

_-Pues..-dijo la chica todavía de espalda mirando el cielo, sin querer ver los ojos maliciosos del chico- pues.. _

_-Esto si que es divertido- dijo el chico en tono de burla- Hermione Granger dudando y sin poder responder una pregunta con seguridad _

_-Te callas Malfoy-dijo la chica con rabia- no estoy nerviosa, y déjame decirte que voy a responder la pregunta con toda seguridad, es que tu no me has dado tiempo para responder..-dijo la chica con tono de superior, pero en verdad estaba más nerviosa que nunca, ese era justo uno de los temas que ella no quería que Draco tocara _

_-Respondeme entonces Granger- dijo el chico con malicia acentuando al nombrar el apellido de la chica- no es una pregunta difícil..no te estoy pidiendo que me digas los ingredientes para hacer Veritaserum..-dijo el chico con sarcasmo _

_-Bueno uno necesita algas submarinas extraídas..-comenzó a recitar Hermione con voz monótona, mientras sus ojos brillaban de burla _

_-Ya ya sabe lo todo- dijo el chico algo molesto- ya tengo más que claro que eres una enciclopedia con patas..y no me necesitas demostrar que sabes tanto, ya que lo se..-dijo el chico tragándose el orgullo al reconocer que Hermione sabía tanto _

_-Ah! Estas reconociendo que se más que tu?- pregunto la chica burlonamente _

_-Sabes que no..-dijo el chico molesto _

_-Si! lo estabas haciendo Draco!-dijo la chica comenzando a reírse- amargo el orgullo, no? _

_-Ya cállate Hermione..-dijo el chico molesto, pero un brillo de malicia brillo en sus ojos grises cuando se puso encima de la muchacha asfixiándola y haciéndole cosquillas _

_-Wuajaja por favor..-decía la chica entrecortadamente por favor.. no.. Draco..wuajaja..hurón para..wuajaja- decía la chica con lagrimas en los ojos por la risa y las cosquillas que le producían las cosquillas que le hacía el chico en el estomago _

_-No..-dijo el chico sonriendo de un lado, haciéndolo verse un niño chico que estaba haciendo una maldad- hasta que respondas mi pregunta _

_-No..jamás..-dijo la chica entre risas por las cosquillas _

_-Entonces no me queda otra..-dijo el chico maliciosamente haciendo con más fuerza cosquillas a la chica en el estomago _

_Hermione no podía más, pero prefería las cosquillas antes de decirle a Draco que ella se sentía atraída por él.. _

_-Uyy! Hermione Granger..no me hagas sacar la carta bajo mi manga para que me des una respuesta..-dijo el chico impresionado ante la terminación de la chica al no querer responderle _

_-Que vas a hacer?- pregunto la chica burlona, mientras respiraba con fuerzas para recuperar el oxigeno que había perdido de tanto reírse por las cosquillas _

_-No me obligues..-dijo el chico seriamente, mientras miraba a Hermione, cual lo miraba con burla pero también con algo de miedo ante lo que haría el rubicundo. _

_-Hagas lo que hagas jamás te lo diré..-dijo la chica solemnemente viendo al rubio que estaba encima de ella, que la miraba con sus ojos grises de una forma que hacía que se le pararan todos los pelos- y es una promesa.. _

_-Acabas de perder..-sentenció el chico _

_Y sin que la chica hubiese podido hacer algo, el chico le tomo los dos brazos de la _

_chica, entre sus dos mano, y las puso encima de la cabeza de Hermione, haciendo presión contra la colchoneta, para que no las pudiese mover, y rápidamente bajo hasta el rostro de la Gryffindor, cual lo miraba atónita sin poderse creer lo que estaba haciendo el rubio, y aproximándose lentamente hacia la boca roja de la chica, cual a Draco le parecía más irresistible que nunca, se acerco, mientras miraba a la castaña, cual estaba totalmente petrificada. No podía creer que estaba pasando de nuevo, Draco Malfoy la iba a besar, aunque sea para hacerla reconocer que ella quería que el la besase..aunque fuese con esas intenciones, no le importaba..solo quería que el rubio le robara un beso..y sabía que su lado racional no estaba operando de maravillas..pero lo prefería así.._

_Finalmente el rubio, termino la pequeña distancia que había entre ellos, capturando los labios de la Gryffindor por segunda vez.._

_Hermione no podía creer que estaba pasando por segunda vez. Su razón estaba nublada bajo el beso del rubio y ante sus caricias. Toda su razón, sus pensamientos, su todo, inclusive su identidad quedó olvidada en el momento en el que el rubio la beso. El era su sin razón, su pasión desbordada..y el rubio pensaba lo mismo de ella. Ella lo tenía cautivado aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Hace tiempo que ella había entrado en su vida, quisiera admitirlo, o no..siempre estaba pendiente de ella, aunque no en un sentido amoroso, sino en _

_el sentido maligno de la palabra..ya que como la había odiado tantos años..había tenido que estudiarla durante mucho tiempo..ver sus debilidades, y sus capacidades, al igual que las de Harry y Ron, para luego informárselas al mismo Voldemort. En ese tiempo el estaba perdido, era un títere de su padre, y ni siquiera valoraba la vida. Se había resignado a la voluntad de su padre, se había resignado a odiarlo intrínsicamente y no demostrarlo. Se había resignado a hacer todo lo que el le dijera, se había rendido. Pero cuando salvo a Hermione del lago, y pudo ver su entereza al darlo todo por sus seres queridos que descubrió que el no se podía rendir ni abandonarse en el anonimato y hundir su identidad bajo el peso de su padre._

_Él sabía que no era un santo, sino un ser casi sin sentimientos, con un corazón todavía atado a las tinieblas. Sabía que era frío y calculador, un ser indiferente, pero a pesar de conocer todas sus debilidades, sabía que tenía carácter y la fuerza para no dejarse dominar, y ese empujón para retomar las fuerzas se lo había dado la chica que lo estaba besando con la misma locura y desenfreno que él.. _

_No la amaba, o no sabía si lo hacía _

_Ya que la palabra amor no existía en su vocabulario. No sabía que era lo que sentía por la castaña. Solo sabía que la necesitaba, como ella lo necesitaba a él. Y eso bastaba para unirlos en una lucha contra la oscuridad..contra la nada..contra el anonimato y el olvido de identidad.. _

_Juntos eran luz, juntos verían la luz _

_Se besaban con desespero, recorriendo sus cuerpos, y lo que antes parecía un beso algo apasionado, ahora ese beso era pasión pura. No existían los nombres, ni los pasados, ni un mundo que los esperara afuera, sino pura y solamente ellos, dos seres humanos sedientos del otro.._

_Eran fuego y hielo, esperanza y desesperanza, calor y frío..tan opuestos, pero tan complementarios.. _

_Sus cuerpos ya no se contentaban con besos ni con recorrerse a través de tanta ropa, necesitaban más, y nada ni nadie lo iba a impedir..por lo menos eso es lo que ellos creían, ya que los acontecimientos tenían otros planes para ellos.. _

_Draco comenzó a sacar suavemente la túnica de la muchacha, mientras la besaba en el cuello con un desempeño digno de un 10..un estallido lo sobresaltó, provocando que se separara de la castaña con rapidez, quedándose estático, sin poder respirar, para intentar escuchar que había sido ese ruido..sin duda venía del bosque prohibido..Miro a la chica cual estaba estática, en sus ojos se podía ver el terror reflejado.._

_Algo no andaba bien..la muerte estaba cumpliendo su visita_

_-Draco que fue eso?- pregunto Hermione con terror en su voz, mientras se paraba y se dirigía hacia la barandilla de la torre de astronomía para ver que había sido eso, mas Draco la tomo del brazo con un dejo de brusquedad, apartándola de la barandilla _

_-Pero..-comenzó a alegar la chica al verse arrastrada pro el chico _

_  
-Cállate..no te acerques puede ser peligroso..-dijo el chico con firmeza, mientras sacaba su varita, y se asomaba con cuidado por la torre _

_-Esta bien..-dijo la chica algo molesta, pero prefería no discutir con el rubio, parecía preocupado de verdad _

_Ambos se asomaron y pudieron ver a través de los telescopios que había en la torre, a dos sombras saliendo del bosque prohibido que corrían hacia una tercera sombra que corría en dirección hacia los riscos que daban hacia el lago, justo en el lugar donde Hermione se había _

_tratado quitar la vida. Podían ver como las dos sombras le lanzaban hechizos y maleficios a la tercera sombra que iba a unos cincuenta metros más adelante que ellos. La cosa no pintaba para bien, para nada de bien. _

_  
-Mortífagos..-susurro Draco odio, mientras sus ojos iban hacia su ante brazo izquierdo _

_-Qué!-exclamo la chica con horror mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos _

_-Son mortífagos, deben estar atacando al tercero, que por la pinta que tiene debe ser un alumno de Hogwarts..-dijo el chico con indiferencia, mas sus ojos grises denotaban cierto temor, algo estaba pasando y Draco no se lo quería decir..algo no andaba nada de bien_

_-Pues hay que ir a ayudarlo..-dijo la castaña mientras se giraba he iba a recoger su túnica, caminando con rapidez _

_  
Al girarse donde estaba Draco, vio que el chico la miraba con una expresión indefinible, su rostro era iluminado tenuemente por la luz de la luna, haciendo que se viese reflejado su hermoso rostro, que parecía tallado en marfil, y su aristocrático porte, haciéndolo ver majestuoso pero también indudablemente terrorífico ..El chico tenía entre sus manos, bien tomada lo que era su varita _

_  
-Tú no vas a ir Hermione..-dijo inexpresivamente _

_-Que yo no que Draco?- pregunto la chica sin poder creérselo, a que venía esta escena ahora..acaso no quería que fuese a atacar a sus "amigos" mortífagos, o no quería que a ella la atacasen? _

_-Tú no te vas a mover de acá Hermione..sobre mi cadáver..-dijo el chico con dureza, mientras se acercaba a la chica que lo miraba atónita _

_-Acaso todo fue mentira Draco? Acaso esto es una traición?- pregunto la chica con una ira que se pudo ver reflejada en todo su cuerpo..sus ojos ardían en llamas, y sin dudarlo, en un acto desesperado saco su varita _

_-No digas estupideces Granger!- grito el chico con furia en su voz, mas había un poco de desesperación en su tono, lo que hizo que la chica bajara la varita- Hasta cuando dudas? Es que acaso no es suficiente con todo lo que te he demostrado? Acaso no ves que es demasiado peligroso si es que bajas? Son mortífagos! Te aniquilarían.._

_-Lo siento por dudar Draco, es que esto me descompone- dijo la chica arrepentida- Pero debes saber que yo también soy una mortífaga Draco, y era de las peores..-dijo la chica suavizando su voz, mas no abandonando la seguridad de sus palabras_

_-Pero estas débil Hermione..hoy día en la mañana te desmayaste, tu cabeza esta tajeada y más encima tu mano no esta en su óptimo estado..no estas preparada ni en el estado para pelear contra ellos..-dijo el chico con dureza- El señor Oscuro no mandaría a Hogwarts dos mortífagos sin experiencia ¡jamás!.. _

_-Pero yo puedo pelear..no puedo dejar a ese alumno morir sin hacer nada..es mi deber Draco ayudar..-dijo la chica desesperada tratando de empujar al rubio, pero este no se movió ningún centímetro _

_-No te vas a mover de acá Hermione..y si te tengo que dejar inconsciente para protegerte de que hagas un locura, adelante que lo haré..-dijo el chico fríamente, su mirada decía que en verdad no dejaría pasar a Hermione _

_-Déjame pasar Draco!- grito la chica con angustia desesperándose más, mientras comenzaba a golpear con sus pequeños puños el pecho del Slytherin- Tengo que ayudarlo..algo me dice que tengo que hacerlo..no se que es..pero tengo que hacer algo Draco, no puedo quedarme acá y ver como las personas mueren..¡No puedo!..esta es mi misión, es la forma que elijo de vivir..y de morir si es que es así-grito la chica al borde de las lagrimas, mientras agitaba la varita con desesperación- jamás podré quedarme con la conciencia limpia al saber que no pude ayudar a esa persona.._

_Draco la miraba con expresión indiferente, pero por dentro no estaba tan calmado como aparentaba. Sabía y podía sentir que esos mortífagos no eran unos tipos cualquiera, y que eran altamente peligrosos. Y dejar a Hermione irse a pelear contra ellos era mandarla hacia una muerte segura, y si el la ayudaba los mortífagos lo reconocerían y no dudarían de su traición y todo estaría perdido, todo, hasta su vida. Pero no podría soportar la idea de ver a Hermione presa de culpa..pero tampoco podía soportar la vida sin su presencia..ya que la necesitaba para ser libre, la necesitaba para poder vivir.. _

_-Esta bien..-dijo el chico con ira en su voz, mientras bajaba su varita y miraba con dureza a la chica- pero yo te acompaño..-dijo el chico con decisión_

_-Oh no..tu no puedes..-dijo la chica negando con la cabeza- Draco si ven que me ayudas te mataran por traición.. _

_-No si los mato a los dos..-dijo el chico con frialdad, mientras se dirigía hacia la muerta que daba a las escaleras _

_-Que tu que!-grito la chica negando la cabeza- tu no vas a matar a nadie Draco..a nadie..tu no eres un asesino.. _

_-Sí lo soy Hermione..aunque no he matado físicamente, si he matado pedazos del alma de muchas personas que me han rodeado, gracias a mi crueldad..-dijo el chico inexpresivamente, pero con asco- Hermione, es conmigo con quien sales de este lugar, sola no te vas a ir, ya que si lo quieres de esa forma e insistes no dudare en dejarte inconsciente, aunque me odies.._

_-Es que..-dijo la chica cada vez más débil- no quiero que te descubran como traidor por mi culpa.. _

_  
-Siempre he sido un traidor..-dijo el chico con simpleza- siempre lo he sido y ya es hora que se enteren, no? _

_-Pero te mataran..y como voy a vivir con eso?- pregunto la chica desesperada mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos y comenzaba a sollozar _

_-No me mataran Hermione, esa es una promesa..-dijo el chico con una media sonrisa, como riéndose del destino cruel, mientras le sacaba las manos de Hermione de su rostro, y tomaba entre sus manos frías el rostro de la castaña, y la obligaba a que lo mirase _

_-La cumplirás?- pregunto la chica con la voz temblorosa por el llanto- y no mataras a nadie? _

_-Es una promesa..-dijo el chico con una media sonrisa, como de niño travieso, mientras le daba un beso dulce, pero rápido a la chica en los labios.-Vamos.. _

………………………………_.  
………………………._

………………

……………

………

……

…

…

…

…

……

………

…………

………………

…………………………

………………………………

_Ambos chicos corrían escaleras abajo con sus varitas en mano, a toda velocidad. Saltaban los escalones sin prestar atención a sus cuerpos cansados, ya que en su mente solo estaba el objetivo de salvar a la persona que estaba siendo acechada por los mortífagos _

_Al llegar a la planta baja, donde estaba la puerta que daba hacia los terrenos del colegio y de ahí el lago, una voz los llamo interrumpiendo sus trances, era una voz quebrada y llena de miedo, era la voz de Ginny Weasley _

_  
-Escóndete Draco..-le espeto la chica a tiempo al rubio para que se escondiese tras una armadura, ya que no quería que su amiga la viese con el rubio todavía, ya que eso significaría desde luego otra pelea más con sus amigos _

_-Hermione!- grito la chica-no sabes lo feliz que estoy de encontrarte, te necesitaba tanto..estoy desesperada necesito ayuda.._

_-Qué es lo que pasa Ginny?- pregunto Hermione acercándose a la pelirroja cual tiritaba descontroladamente _

_-Estaba..estaba en el bosque con Harry..estábamos discutiendo..-dijo la chica entre sollozos y descontrolada, mientras se tocaba las manos con desesperación-y en fin..me estaba yendo..del lugar..estaba más que fastidiada..cuando escuche una explosión que me asusto bastante..y temí por Harry..en fin me acerque al lugar y vi a Harry siendo atacado por dos mortífagos..y..y..uno de ellos era Bellatrix..Bellatrix Lestrange..la que mato a Sirius, a la que tu la habías dejado en un estado cata tónico cuando te enfrentaste con ella para ser aceptada por los mortífagos.._

_-Qué Bellatrix estaba atacando a Harry!- dijo Hermione con pánico en su voz- pero no es que ella estaba..tienes que haber visto mal Ginny, no puede ser- exclamo la castaña con horror en sus ojos_

_-Era ella, ese rostro jamás se me va a olvidar..-dijo la chica asustada- no pude ayudarlo estaba sin varita..y vine a buscar ayuda y te encontré Hermione..por favor me tienes que ayudar, a Harry lo pueden matar..no estaba muy bien hoy día, ya que había quedado _

_trastornado por la conversación que había tenido contigo..últimamente no ha estado muy fuerte..tenemos que hacer algo_

_-Ginny anda a buscar a Dumbledore..yo voy a ir para allá..encuéntralo y dile que vaya a los acantilados del lago..es ahí donde se dirigían..rápido, la vida de Harry esta peligrando en este mismo instante.. _

_-Gracias Hermione..-dijo la pelirroja mientras corría en dirección de las escaleras a toda velocidad- Cuídate_

_Cuando la pelirroja desapareció escaleras arriba, Draco Malfoy salió detrás de la armadura con el rostro más pálido y serio que nunca _

_  
-Así que Potter esta de nuevo en problemas..y tu lo vas a ayudar después de todo lo que te hizo Hermione- dijo el chico con ira- vas a sacrificar la vida por alguien que te negó..alguien que te desprecio _

_-Cállate Draco, Cállate!- grito la chica con furia mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza- se que me negó, se que me desprecio y que para el yo no soy nada, pero eso no quiere decir que lo vaya a dejar morir..¡nunca!..yo por el voy a darlo hasta mi vida, ya que el fue mi amigo, y por el amor y cariño y amistad que nos tuvimos en un pasado voy a ayudarlo.. _

_-Bellatrix esta implicada en esto..-dijo el muchacho con frialdad y fiereza, cambiando de tema, sabía que no podría hacer que Hermione cambiase de opinión, y a pesar de su terquedad, a sus ojos ella se hacía más valiosa, pero le hacía sentirse de alguna manera vacío ya que jamás había experimentado ese amor hacia los demás- sabes que ella es terriblemente poderosa, y va a querer vengarse de ti..es mejor que vaya yo solo..yo puedo manejar a los dos.. _

_-Bajo mi cadáver Draco..-dijo la muchacha con firmeza- no discutamos más, la vida de Harry esta peligrando.. _

_-Entonces vamos..-musito el chico poniéndose en marcha, mas se detuvo al ver que la chica no avanzaba y lo miraba penetrantemente _

_-Pero no puedo dejar que sacrifiques tu vida también..esta es mi pelea..lo siento-dijo la chica mientras alzaba la varita rápidamente y grito- Dormiens Tempore! _

_El hechizo de color violeta impacto al chico, cual se había quedado impactado ante la acción de la muchacha. _

_La chica tomo el cuerpo del rubio, mientras este caía por el aire y con fuerza lo arrastro a un aula que la ocupaban para guardar las escobas. Se saco ella su túnica y tapo al rubio, cual parecía un ángel caído..sus cabellos caían libremente sobre su frente y dormido desaparecía de su rostro toda expresión maliciosa, fría y hasta la inexpresividad.. _

_-Que duermas bien Draco..-dijo la chica cerrando la puerta del armario de escobas mientras corría hacia el lago con el único objetivo de salvar a Harry Potter_

…………

……

…

_**FIN CAPÍTULO**_

…

……

………

_**Hola como están chicas? Espero que muy bien. Bueno espero que este capítulo les haya agradado. Es corto comparando con los anteriores, pero bien intenso, con harto Hermione/Draco, y con una batalla por comenzar, incluyendo la "resurrección" de la peor enemiga de Hermione, Bellatrix Lestrange. El próximo capítulo sabremos quien va a morir jeje, y bueno tendremos una pelea por ahí también. Bueno quería agradecerles a todas por sus RR, saben que el capítulo anterior fue el capítulo que más ha tenido RR? En verdad quede muy feliz con todos sus mensajes, se han pasado, son demasiado importantes para mí, ya que me incentivan a escribir y me alegran mucho. También quería agradecerles a las que me desearon suerte en la Universidad. Bueno les cuento que por ahora me ha ido bastante bien, he conocido gente gracias a Dios que es muy agradable. La mayoría de los ramos son geniales, a excepción de Introducción al derecho que se me hace algo más complicado, pero ojala pasarlo (ejem el año pasado, la generación anterior a la mía, el 70 se hecho ese ramo, Ojala que yo no corra esa suerte) Bueno muchos besos y nos estamos viendo, gracias por todo!**_

_**Besos, y cuídense mucho, por favor dejen RR**_

_**Atte**_

_**Nacha**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**_

_**-Ana**_

_**-Lucy San**_

_**-Wit**_

_**-Silviota**_

_**-Malfoy te amo**_

_**-Victoria Malfoy**_

_**-Hel.Hel**_

_**-Maria Paz**_

_**-Lunática 87**_

_**-Aixa Beautiful and Danger, bienvenida!**_

_**-Momiji**_

_**-Strellita Kuriel**_

_**-Yalitis**_

_**-Alis Black**_

_**-Terry Moon**_

__

_**-Sakura Haruno**_

_**-Atma, bienvenida!**_

_**-Lora D**_

_**-Terry Moon**_

_**-Sofia**_

_**-Carla-de-Malfoy, bienvenida!**_

_**CUÍDENSE, NOS VEMOS!**_

_**DEJEN RR POR FAVOR!**_


	26. El sacrificio

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a la vasta imaginación de J.K Rowling_

0

0

**Devuélveme la vida**

0

0

26. El Sacrificio

0

_Hermione simplemente corría como nunca. Su corazón se golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho a causa de la ira, de la duda y sobre todo del miedo. Bellatrix Lestranqe en Hogwarts no era ninguna broma. A ella, incluso sabiendo poderosa magia negra, le había costado vencerla en esa noche que ingreso a la orden mortífaga..ella sabía que ella al verla querría matarla sin duda alguna como venganza al "Solem Nocturn" que la hizo quedar cata tónica por muchos meses. Sabía que Voldemort mas que nunca la deseaba muerta. Solo un mago poderoso podía hacer que una persona despertase del "Solem Nocturn", y ese era Voldemort. Solo él hubiese podido despertar a Bellatrix. Y ella sabía el por que. La razón era fácil._

_La quería muerta_

_Ella le había causado más problemas de lo que él podía tolerar. Se había burlado de los mortífagos y ya en dos ocasiones su mano derecha, Lucius Malfoy, no la había podido matar. _

_Sabía que esa noche no saldría ilesa, sentía la opresión en el pecho y las manos sudando, una clara evidencia de nerviosismo, un nerviosismo que la superaba por creces, que la hacía flaquear, que hacía que sus pasos se debilitaran, sabía que no podía, no debía dudar, pero la duda era algo superior a ella _

_Harry era uno de sus amigos más querido, por lo menos lo había sido durante muchos años, y se habían querido más que la vida misma y por el honor y el recuerdo de esa amistad, ya hoy extinguida iba a hacer lo que estaba en sus manos para ayudarlo, y si tenía que romper su promesa de usar magia negra para salvar al niño que vivió, lo haría más que encantada, su amigo no iba a morir ese día, ella no lo iba a permitir, el era la esperanza de muchos, el era el elegido para destruir a Voldemort. Aparte el chico había vivido horrores en su vida, se merecía años de paz, años de tranquilidad, donde la angustia y horror no fueran sus compañías.._

_Harry merecía vivir_

_Hermione corría lo más fuerte que podía a través de arbustos y ramas, cruzando el bosque prohibido con una furia inimaginable..su rostro era la encarnación del temor y la ira..Ira por que todavía existían seres empeñados en destruir, seres crueles que solo por satisfacer sus superficiales y egocéntricos egos mataban sin compasión, destruían sin piedad.._

_  
-Crucio!..-escucho Hermione a lo lejos en una voz de una mujer que no parecía ser Bellatrix Lestrange. Era la otra mortífaga _

_Hermione se acerco veloz pero sigilosamente hacia donde había venido la maldición pronunciada y lo que vio la dejo con el alma helada _

_Ahí estaba ella, Bellatriz Lestrange sin máscara, y con el sobre todo que le cubría hasta los hombros, sentada en un tronco, a unos cinco metros del acantilado, mirando siniestramente la escena.. _

_Una chica cubierto totalmente de negro, con una máscara sádica y cruel de mortífago, que no dejaba ver su rostro, alzando su varita contra Harry con desición, mientras veía con crueldad al chico que esta tratando de incorporarse del suelo, tiritando de esfuerzo y de dolor. Su túnica estaba rasgada por muchas partes y su rostro estaba más pálido que nunca..La vida amenazaba por dejar al chico..De su boca salía un hilo de sangre..y sus anteojos estaban mal puestos en su cara, y un poco trizados.. _

_Harry estaba liquidado _

_-Potter pero que te pasa?- dijo Bellatrix con una sonora y cruel risa- Ya te _

_cansaste? El gran Harry Potter, vencido por dos mujeres poderosas..quien lo creería? Y eso que eras el "elegido"..simplemente eres patético _

_-Cállate..no estoy vencido..-dijo el chico parándose firmemente agarrando su varita con ira-en tal caso sería, "el gran Harry Potter vencido por dos asquerosas perras"..dos títeres de un amo que no las ama..que solo las utiliza como peones de su juego de ajedrez..-dijo el chico con sarcasmo _

_La sonrisa de Bellatrix se borro de su rostro, y con un alzamiento de su mano, ordeno a la chica que prosiguiera con su tortura _

_-Crucio!- grito la muchacha con voz hueca y malévola _

_Harry fue impactado por la maldición nuevamente, como lo había hecho los últimos minutos, con un dolor horrible, no quería gritar, no quería demostrar debilidad ni nada por el estilo, no quería verse doblegado por dos mujeres carentes de sentimientos, carentes de alma..no quería morir por ellas, no debía, no podía..sus padres había muerto por él, y él había logrado sobrevivir 17 años, marcado por la profecía de liquidar a Voldemort o ser liquidado por el..no iba a morir por ellas, no por mortífagos, no por títeres de un ser que alguna vez fue un hombre y ahora era un monstruo _

_-Tu crees que saldrás vivo de aquí Potter?- dijo la mujer despectivamente- tu crees que te voy a dejar con vida estúpido chiquillo? Pues no lo sueñes, he soñado con este momento mucho tiempo..mi amo me va a recibir con los más grandes honores..yo seré la reina de mi amo junto a esta chica que me ha ayudado como nadie..-dijo riéndose malignamente mientras ponía una de sus huesudas manos en el hombro de la chica _

_-Yo no voy a morir..y tu no serás nunca una reina para Voldemort..ni menos ella, por que ustedes solo son un instrumento de él para obtener mayor poder, para ser más poderoso..Dan lástima..dijo Harry mientras se paraba y sin tiempo de dejar responder a las mujeres Harry alzo su varita y grito: Sectumsempra! _

_La maldición golpeo fuertemente a la chica sin identidad y la lanzo por los aires hasta que cayo en el pasto con fuerza, mientras se retorcía de dolor, su túnica estaba rasgada y de ella brotaba sangre _

_-Esa magia no es suficiente para acabar con ella Potter- grito Bellatrix furiosa mientras maldecía con el Cruciatus nuevamente a Harry- ella es una de las más fieles sirvientes de Voldemort, ella a estado con ustedes desde el comienzo..ella es el demonio que me dice todas sus acciones, ella es la que permitió que yo entrase a Hogwarts esta noche para liquidarte y ella es la que ayudo a Lucius Malfoy entrar a Hogwarts para vengarse de la sangre sucia de tu amiga.._

_  
-Hermione..-murmuro el chico mientras trataba de pararse_

_  
-Mejor dicho Granger para ti..-grito la mujer histéricamente mientras una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujaba en su pálido rostro- Se que no le hablas desde hace meses y que la odias con toda tu alma por ser una mortífaga..lo se todo Potter gracias a mi serpiente..-dijo la mujer mientras se giraba y veía como la muchacha se paraba y sonreía con maldad- Si, no hay peor enemigo que el que ignoramos, que el que esta por adentro..y eso también lo sabía bien la sangre sucia de tu ex amiga cuando se metió a la orden mortífaga para sacarnos información..Pero Lucius la descubrió..por que crees que el hubiese venido a Hogwarts? para matarla a ella, por parte de nosotros y del mismo Voldemort por burlarse de nosotros..Lástima que no murió..Entonces esperamos que ella muriese de otra forma, causada por un mal entendido..y tu cumpliste excelentemente tu papel, la despreciaste junto con tus amigos, no dejaste que ella les explicara a ustedes por que tenía nuestra marca en su asquerosa piel..y ella se quedo absolutamente sola..- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa cruel mientras hablaba con dureza ante un atónito Harry, en cual su rostro se dibujaba el arrepentimiento-..y esperamos que se suicidara..pero no lo hizo, fue más fuerte..ahí mi pequeña serpiente no pudo seguir espiándola ni sabiendo como pudo sobrevivir de esa depresión..en estos momentos ella me importa poco, pronto le llegara su merecido.._

_  
-Entonces yo jugué un perfecto rol para que Hermione desapareciera del mapa!- pregunto Harry con desesperación mientras se paraba tambaleándose _

_-No tan perfecto..-dijo Bellatrix malignamente- no tan perfecto, no te creas el mejor, ya que Granger sigue viva, si hubiese sido perfecto ella estaría 10 metros .._

_  
-Maldita sea!- grito Harry con rabia hacia si mismo- que he hecho?- se pregunto con rabia _

_-Nada que puedas arreglar, por que vas a morir Potter..-dijo la muchacha por primera vez hablando, su voz tenía un matiz conocido, pero no podía precisar que alumna era, ya que su voz sonaba fría, dura y cruel _

_-A Dios Potter, mándale saludos a Black..dile que fue un gusto haberlo matado..y también mándale mis recuerdos a tu asqueroso padre y a la sangre sucia de tu madre.. _

_-Avada Kedavra!- grito la muchacha, cual estaba a unos 15 m de distancia de Harry, con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, mientras una luz verde salía de su varita_

_-Agaeto Salarium - grito una voz tras las plantas con fuerza y rabia, no iba a dejar que el muriese por nada del mundo _

_El hechizo impacto directamente a la muchacha en el momento que lanzaba su Avada Kedavra, logrando que el hechizo se desviase y no golpease a Harry por poco..Mientras este miraba atónito a la chica a quien había negado, y que ahora sabía que en verdad nunca lo había traicionado, que sino se había transformado en mortífaga con la sola intención de ayudar a él y a los demás._

_El arrepentimiento no podía más en su cuerpo, pero a pesar de eso en el renació un coraje que antes estaba dormido..La ira se podía ver en sus ojos, y no iba a dejar que su amiga luchase sola contra esas mujeres _

_El hechizo impacto a la muchacha provocando que esta saliese disparada por los aires, a un metros del acantilado y de las aguas frías del lago _

_-Harry estas bien?- pregunto la castaña corriendo hacia su amigo, quien la miraba arrepentido, pero con alegría al no verse solo _

_-Perdona Hermione..no debí juzgarte nunca..-comenzó a decir el chico _

_haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de la chica y a su preocupación _

_-Eso después lo hablamos Harry..ahora tenemos que salir con vida..-musito la muchacha girándose y enfrentando a una estática Bellatrix Lestrange que la miraba con un odio indescriptible _

_-Vaya vaya Sakura, o mejor dicho Hermione Granger..-dijo la mujer con ira en su voz- nos encontramos nuevamente, te sorprenderá verme viva maldita sangre sucia _

_-Si me sorprende, la última vez que te deje ni sabías pronunciar tu nombre..tú asqueroso amo te debió haber despertado-dijo la muchacha con sarcasmo. Se veía más terrorífica y poderosa que nunca. Su cabello castaño revoloteaba por su rostro gracias al viento sobre natural que comenzaba a girar sobre la escena _

_-Maldita, de esta no sales viva, Nocturn Agaeto!- grito la mujer con ira, mientras un rayo negro salía de su varita _

_-Sectumpra!- grito la voz de Harry Potter, mientras corría hacia la castaña y la empujaba dejando que el hechizo lo impactase a él _

_Cuando la maldición de la mujer le impacto el comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, sentía como una corriente eléctrica le recorría por todo el cuerpo. Sentía como si sus huesos estuvieran siendo quebrados..era un dolor sobre lo aguantable..se sentía morir _

_Bellatrix al recibir la maldición de Harry, cayo de bruces al prado mientras su sobre todo negro era rasgado por lo que parecían cuchilladas y sangre brotaba de su abdomen y rostro _

_-Harry..-grito Hermione mientras se tiraba al pasto y recogía la cabeza del chico y la comenzaba a acariciar al ver como sufría este del terrible del dolor que sentía- Harry por que lo hiciste?_

_  
-Por que tu..tu me..sal..salvaste, y por que eres mi amiga Her..Hermione..-musito el chico entre jadeos tratando de articular palabras _

_-Pero no debiste..estúpido..-dijo la muchacha entre lagrimas, mientras abrazaba al muchacho con fuerza, mas ese momento en que ella se sentía completamente viva, y que todo estaba volviendo a su cause, pudo ver como Bellatriz Lestrange se incorporaba y reía infantilmente _

_-No creas Potter que con eso me detendrás..he esperado meses para vengarme de la sangre sucia..Crucio!- grito la mujer apuntando a Hermione, cual no pudo hacer nada para detener la maldición.._

_La chica comenzó a retorcerse del dolor que sentía, hace tiempo que no había sentido esa maldición, y ahora al volverla sentir pensaba que se había olvidado del dolor que se podía sentir gracias a esta, se sentía morir.. _

_-Tu crees Granger que me vas a detener..vas a morir hoy día..te lo doy por firmado..-dijo Bellatrix Lestrange mientras se acercaba con pasos firmes a la castaña, y se quedaba al lado de ella de pie, mientras le apuntaba al corazón con su varita, con una sonrisa que rayaba con la locura, mientras sus ojos brillaban de la ansiedad y alegría de su pronta muerte. Todo estaba perdido- Ahora muere, Avada..! _

_-Crucio!- grito Harry quien se había repuesto de la maldición lanzada por Bellatrix y le lanzaba una maldición imperdonable a la mujer que tanto dolor le había causado, y que no iba a permitir que eso continuase por nada del mundo _

_Bellatrix cayo al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, sentía como mil cuchillos la acuchillaban y que todo el mundo giraba, sentía como si fuese a perder el conocimiento.. _

_El chico le dio la mano a una temblorosa Hermione, quien tiritaba todavía del terrible dolor que había sentido, y le agradecía con la mirada, ya que le costaba articular palabra _

_-Estas bien?- le pregunto el moreno _

_-Si Harry..gracias..-dijo la muchacha entre jadeos- va a llegar Dumbledore en cualquier momento..Ginny fue a buscarlo..cuando iba hacia donde estaba él, me encontró y yo vine a socorrerte _

_-Gracias a ti..Ándate a buscarlo..dile que se apure..-dijo el muchacho- yo las detengo, no voy a dejar que te maten, no voy a dejar que me arrebaten a una de las personas que más aprecio..Hermione ándate no quiero que mueras por mí culpa, no lo soportaría, otra vez no.. _

_-Eso nunca..-dijo la muchacha mientras abrazaba a su nuevamente amigo- estamos en esta juntos.. _

_-Avada Kedavra..-grito una voz de la nada misma, sobrecogiendo y congelando el corazón de los dos Gryffindors..la misma encapuchada sin identidad, que esta tambaleándose a orillas del acantilado. _

_Los chicos alcanzaron acorrerse por milímetros para que la maldición imperdonable no les alcanzase, y en un acto desesperado y de apuro, Hermione alzo su varita y grito una maldición mientras saltaba por los aires evitando la maldición mortal de la enmascarada _

_-Darum! _

_El hechizo impacto de lleno a la muchacha encapuchada, y sin poder evitarlo por su debilidad, no pudo rechazar el hechizo y este le impacto de lleno en su abdomen, provocando que saliese disparada por los aires, mientras caía acantilado para abajo, desapareciendo de la superficie donde se encontraban los Gryffindors y una semi inconciente Bellatrix Lestrange _

_Ambos chicos se acercaron al acantilado, y no había nada de nada. Solo oscuridad _

_-Hermione crees que murió?- pregunto Harry mientras se giraba al rostro de la castaña _

_-No..ella era muy poderosa..-dijo la chica con voz siniestra- lo que me angustia es que es una alumna de Hogwarts, es una enemiga interna Harry..y eso es lo peor que podemos tener.. _

_-Ya lo sé..-musito el chico girándose, hacia donde estaba Bellatrix Lestrange, cual parecía completamente inconsciente- tenemos que descubrirla, tenemos que ver que alumna esta herida mañana, ya que lo que le hiciste la debe haber dañado bastante.. _

_-Sí..no debería haber usado ese tipo de magia Harry..yo me prometí no hacer magia negra..-dijo la muchacha con pesar mientras miraba a los ojos de su amigo con tristeza _

_-Perdóname..no sabes como lo siento el haberte hecho sufrir todo este tiempo, de haberte dañado y de haberte juzgado. Te abandone en la nada, te negué, te destruí..siempre lo que amo, lo que quiero lo termino destruyendo yo..-dijo el chico desesperado, mientras con sus dos manos tomaba el rostro de su amiga con cuidado, y al ver como silenciosas lagrimas salían de sus ojos ámbares, se sintió más sobrecogido que nunca..-perdóname.. _

_-Estas perdonado Harry..-dijo la muchacha abrazando a su amigo con fuerza y ternura- fue todo un la entendido..pero ahora tenemos tiempo para enmendar nuestros errores, no? _

_-Sí, tiempo de sobra Hermione..-dijo el chico mientras sonreía y se refugiaba en los brazos de su mejor amiga, a la cual ahora recién se daba cuenta cuanto había extrañado ese abrazo _

_-No hay tiempo..-dijo una voz malévola tras sus espaldas mientras se abrazaban _

_Se comenzaban a separar, dispuestos a atacar , cuando la dueña de la voz llena de odio y de una mirada de locura, les lanzaba la maldición asesina a donde estaban los dos Gryffindors. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido..pero las cosas pasaban demasiado rápido..Hermione en un acto de inercia, sin pensarlo una ni dos veces, en vez de separarse de su amigo, a quien le iba dirigida la maldición, se abrazo a él con más fuerza que nunca, como si su vida dependiese de eso, pero era la vida de su amigo la que dependía de ese abrazo..ese abrazo de sacrificio, ese abrazo cumpliendo la promesa de que era la vida de Harry y la de sus amigos antes que la de ella.. _

_Pudo sentir la ráfaga de viento que se dirigía a ella y que cortaba el aire. Podía sentir como Harry trataba de soltarse de ella..pero no podía, ya que una fuerza sobrenatural no lo dejaba soltarse de su amiga.. _

_Hermione dirigió por última vez su mirada a los ojos verdes de Harry Potter crispados por la desesperación y la angustia..al ver como muchas otras veces, veía como la vida de sus seres queridos se escapaba de sus manos..como otras veces había visto a quienes amaba, dar sus vidas por él.. _

_Fueron esos ojos, esa mirada, fundida por los recuerdos de los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy que la miraban con calidez y los ojos de Ron, Ginny y Luna, y de sus padres quienes la acompañaron en su descenso_

………

……

…

…

_**FIN CAPÍTULO**_

…

…

……

………

_**Hola como va? Espero que muy bien. Perdón por la tardanza, lo que pasa es que la universidad se ha vuelto cada vez más estresante. Bueno ya llevo tres semanas, pero en verdad siento que levo meses, y ya me estoy cansando jaja. Es que derecho es algo árido, como me dijo una amiga una vez. Pero en fin volviendo al ff, este capítulo ha sido más corto que los demás, lo que pasa es que trataba de pegar en Word los otros trozos de mi ff que lo tengo en otro foro, pero el computador no me dejaba. En verdad mal, lo inatente como haber cuatro veces y no había caso. Así que me voy a demorar poco en ponerles el próximo capítulo. Bueno primero que nada quería agradecerles por todos sus RR, que fueron demasiados, en verdad estoy broma lo feliz, y eso se lo debo a ustedes, ya que ustedes han hecho que este ff llegase tan lejos. Jamás me imagine tener tantos RR en un fan fic. De verdad Gracias! Y por favor no dejen de opinar si les gusta como va el ff, así que por favor dejen RR, para saber si les gusto este capítulo. Bueno me despido, y gracias por todo..ya veremos la reacción de Draco al saber lo que le paso a Hemrione jeje..Bueno besos, cuídense y nos vemos!**_

_**Atte**_

__

_**Nacha**_

_**P.D: Escribí un one shot de forma de agradecimiento por todos los RR que ustedes han escrito para este ff. Se llama "Miénteme", es un Hermione/ Draco..Por favor pásense y dejen RR, para ver si les gusto! Gracias**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**_

_**-Myriam, bienvenida!**_

_**-Rochy trae**_

_**-Sakura Haruno**_

_**-Susan Evans**_

_**-María Paz**_

_**-Anahí Malfoy, bienvenida!**_

_**-Hermy 89**_

_**-Lore, bienvenida!**_

_**-Momiji**_

_**-Lora D.**_

_**-Arely Uchiha. Bienvenida!**_

_**-Silviota**_

_**-Graciegr, bienvenida**_

_**-Paula Malfoy, bienvenida!**_

_**-Wit**_

_**-Atma**_

_**-Zary**_

_**-Victoria Malfoy**_

_**-Cristal90**_

_**-Malfoy te amo**_

_**-Ana**_

_**-Amanda, bienvenida!**_

_**-Sora angel**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS RR!**_

__

_**NOS VEMOS PORNTO, CUÍDENSE!**_

_**POR FAVOR DEJEN RR!**_


	27. Sin ti no soy nada

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a la vasta imaginación de J.K Rowling_

0

0

**Devuélveme la vida**

0

0

27. Sin ti no soy nada

0

_Harry se sentía dentro de una pesadilla, y una sensación de irrealidad poseía su alma...No podía ser real lo que le estaba pasando..no podía ser la realidad..él sentía una sensación de perdida, una sensación de horror indescriptible, una sensación de nausea..NO PODÍA ESTAR PASANDO! NO PODÍA SUCEDER..Estaba perplejo, no lo podía creer, no sentía su corazón latir furiosamente contra su pecho, y tampoco sentía como sus ojos se iban dilatando por las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos fúricos..solo sentía la perdida..el vació..el caos..la furia..el odio..la nada.._

_Sí, la nada_

_Hermione, la chica que había sacrificado tanto por el. La que se había infiltrado a la orden mortífaga, para protegerlo a él y a los seres queridos de ella. La que había sufrido horrores por que él y los demás no habían creído en sus buenas intenciones , ahora yacía entre sus brazos, muerta.._

_-NO!-grito el chico al sentir como el cuerpo de Hermione caía entre e sus brazos, gracias impacto del Avada Kedavra en la espalda de la chica. El pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Hermione, antes lleno de vida se había aferrado a el, y como este se quedaba inerte y sin vida después de ser impactado por la maldición asesinar . El chico la sujeto fuertemente, con sus brazos, mientras la abrazaba, abrazaba el cuerpo de quien había sido su mejor amiga, una hermana, un ser más que querido, que él había dañado mucho. La vida se la había quitado cuando juntos habían decidido enmendar los horrores y discordias del pasado- Donde esta la justicia? Donde esta el parámetro de lo correcto y lo incorrecto? que es lo que debería pasar y lo que jamás debería pasar?_

_-Jajaja- rió una voz cruel entre jadeos. Bellatrix Lestrange estaba tirada en el suelo, con la varita levantada minimamente, mirándolo lleno de odio y satisfacción ciega ante lo que había hecho. De sus labios magros, que dibujaban una sonrisa sádica salía un poco de sangre- suéltala Potter, esta muerta.. _

_-NO!- grito nuevamente el chico mientras negaba fuertemente con la cabeza y tomaba con uno de sus brazos la cintura de la chica, mientras que con la otra mano tiraba su cabeza inerte para atrás para buscar vida en ese rostro tan adorado por el._

_Mas no vio nada. Solo una sonrisa triste dibujada en el pálido rostro de la chica y sus ojos color ámbar cerrados, sin vida, sin nada..Su rostro ante teatro de tantas expresiones, sus labios antes pronunciadores de tantas palabras..ya no estaban..ya no iban a hablar esos labios nunca más..esa cara tampoco iba a expresar jamás nada, no iba a poder expresar ni amor, ni rabia, ni felicidad..nada..por que todo estaba perdido, consumido y acabado para ella..Todo _

_Harry Potter con un movimiento de extremo cuidado, dejo el cadáver de la castaña a un lado, recostado sobre la hierba, y con una última mirada hacia la castaña, tomo su varita fuertemente..su cuerpo estaba tensionado por la ira, por la rabia..por el odio _

_-MALDITA SEAS!- grito el chico enfermo de furia, enfermo de odio_

_-Todos nosotros estamos malditos Potter..-interrumpió con voz fría Bellatrix Lestrange, mientras se paraba y tomaba su varita con decisión, con la clara decisión de matar al chico, mas lo que vio en los ojos antes algo infantiles del moreno la dejo petrificada..Harry Potter la iba a matar, ya no quedaba en su rostro ni inocencia ni bondad..solo frío y puro odio..y pena..pero el odio lo había transformado en un ser potencialmente irracional, capaz de matarla, sin dudarlo..sin pensarlo..se había transformado en un ser despiadado _

_-Avada Kedavra!- grito el moreno, mientras una ráfaga de luz verde salía de su varita con fuerza..mientras sus ojos miraban con ira a la mujer que le había quitado la vida a tantos seres que el había amado.._

_-Wingardium Leviosa!- grito una voz proveniente de la oscuridad de los árboles, seguido de tres encapuchados más. Dumbledore estaba ahí _

_Bellatrix antes de ser golpeada por la maldición asesina que le había lanzado Harry Potter fue elevada por el hechizo que Dumbledore le había lanzado. La mujer se quedo asombrada ante la acción del director de Hogwarts, jamás imaginaría que el fuera a salvarla a ella, pero esta sabía en su interior que no era a ella quien estaba salvando, sino a Harry Potter, para que este no sucumbiera en la oscuridad y en la inclemencia, ya que sabía que después de cometer un asesinato, el niño que vivió estría perdido, y habría entregado su alma a la oscuridad_

_Harry Potter yacía con la varita levantada, con una mirada terrible, llena de odio e ira. De su rostro ya se había ido toda expresión de inocencia y bondad, y su cuerpo temblaba de ira. Sobre sus pies, yacía de espalda una hermosa muchacha, cual su pálido rostro era iluminado por la luz pálida de la luna, y sus rizos yacían esparcidos por el húmedo prado..La chica era Hermione Granger, y ella no respiraba.._

_Detrás de un atónito Dumbledore y de un Snape impactado, que sostenía a una inconsciente a Bellatrix Lestrange, apareció Mark Sullivan, quien al ver a quien había jurado cuidar como una hermana yacía en el suelo sin respirar sintió que el aire le faltaba, y que su corazón dejaba de latir..algo en el había muerto para siempre_

_El hombre empujo a Severus, y corrió hacia el cuerpo inerte de Hermione, cual yacía a los pies de un cata tónico Harry Potter que lo único que hacia era temblar y mostrarse más amenazante que nunca, mas no expresaba ningún sentimiento en su ser más ira..parecía poseído por esta.._

_  
Mark se lanzo al suelo, y sostuvo el cuerpo de la chica entre sus fuertes y pálidos brazos, mientras comenzaba a abrazar al cuerpo de la chica con fuerza, mientras su pelo negro caía sobre el rostro de la joven y por sus pecosas mejillas caían lagrimas..De su garganta salió un llanto terrible y angustiante..Ella, la que había jurado proteger estaba muerta..y no lo dudaba ningún segundo, era esa mujer que estaba en los brazos de Sevrus Snape quien la había asesinado..esa maldita mujer le había quitado a uno de sus seres más queridos..otra vez los mortífagos..otra vez le habían quitado lo que el más amaba.. _

_-No!- salió de sus labios temblorosos mientras abrazaba a la chica- por que? ella no debía morir Dumbledore..ella no..Todos lo merecíamos antes que ella.. _

_Dumbledore estaba impactado. Se veía sereno por fuera, pero por dentro sentía su alma quebrarse en mil pedazos. Una de sus alumnas más queridas había sido asesinada a sangre fría por una mujer sin corazón, había muerto Hermione Granger por haber aceptado más responsabilidades que le correspondían, había muerto esa valiente chica por que el la había _

_dejado entrar a la orden y exponerse a grandes peligros, crueldades y maldades que eran capaces de hacer los mortífagos _

_-Tienes razón Mark..-dijo el director de Hogwarts con voz triste, mientras se acercaba a un Harry que parecía no reaccionar- ella era la que menos merecía morir en todo esta guerra..en todo este caos.._

_  
Harry estaba estático, parecía no respirar, parecía una estatua de cera. Una parte de él se había muerto con su amiga para siempre..y de su corazón había resurgido el odio con más fuerza que nunca. Odio hacia esa mujer que le había quitado tanto, odio hacia él por haber ignorado que su amiga todo lo había hecho como sacrificio para ayudarlo a él, odio hacia el ya que no escucho a Ron, Ginny y Luna con respecto de que ella era una buena chica, odio hacia él por que prefirió el orgullo al amor y a la amistad que se tenía con la castaña _

_-Ella tiene que pagar..-susurro Harry con voz dura mientras alzaba su rostro. Le costaba hablar ya que sentía un nudo horroroso en la garganta que no lo dejaba llorar, que le impedía que pudiese expresar todo el dolor que tenía guardado en su cuerpo- ella tiene que morir.. _

_-Harry..-comenzó a decir Dumbledore tranquilizantemente, mientras se acercaba al moreno _

_-Ella tiene que morir! -grito el chico con más furia que antes avanzando decididamente hacia adelante con la varita en mano, mientras empujaba al _

_director y pasaba al lado de Mark quien abrazaba el cadáver de Hermione _

_-Harry no..-grito Dumbledore al ver las intenciones de Harry en sus ojos _

_-Avada..-comenzó a decir Harry con dolor mientras alzaba la varita y apuntaba a una inconsciente Bellatrix en los brazos de un Severus Snape quien negaba con la cabeza con un movimiento triste_

_  
Pero Harry no pudo pronunciar la siguiente palabra del hechizo ya que se quebró. El nudo que le oprimía la garganta por fin había sido liberado, y de sus ojos llenos de odio y dolor comenzaron a surgir lagrimas de dolor..Lloraba como un niño chico, lloraba como nunca, como si su alma se fuese arrancada entre tantas lagrimas..Harry cayo de bruces al suelo mientras con sus manos se tapaba el rostro, y comenzaba a ser sacudido por espasmos causados por el llanto.. _

_Dumbledore se inclino sobre el cuerpo del chico y lo abrazo con fuerza, y con su voz serena, pero cargada de verdadera tristeza le dijo _

_-A ella no le hubiese gustado que tu te hubieses transformado en un asesino Harry..-mientras caían pequeñas lagrimas sobre las mejillas enflaquecidas del director- se que esto te duele más que nada de lo que has experimentado..la muerte de un amigo, tan cercano..es irremplazable y desgarrador..nos sentimos morir Harry, pero hay que ser fuerte ella siempre quiso verte bien, por que te adoraba y la destrozaría saber que caerías en un abismo oscuro por esto..Tienes que ser fuerte y así el recuerdo y el sacrificio de Hermione Granger quedarán siempre bien guardados en nuestros corazones, quedara estigmatizado en nuestros seres.._

_  
-Yo tuve la culpa..-dijo entre sollozos Harry- yo me porte pésimo con ella estos meses..yo no la salve ahora.. _

_-Ya lo sé..pero no te sientas culpable Harry, tu no tienes la culpa de nada..los destinos de los demás escapan de nuestras propias manos, inclusive el de nosotros mismos..-dijo sabiamente el directo de Hogwarts _

_-Pero es que no puedo evitarlo..-dijo el chico desesperadamente- si yo le hubiese creído que no era una mortífaga de verdad, si yo la hubiese quitado del impacto de la maldición.. _

_-Harry no te tortures..tu no debes sentirte culpable, el que debería sentirse culpable soy yo..-sentenció Dumbledore- yo permití que Hermione se transformase en espía, yo permití que te ayudara y ayudara a los que amaba de esa forma tan riesgosa..-dijo con tristeza Dumbledore mientras se paraba- Vamos Harry.. tenemos que platicar..para que entiendas de una vez por toda que es lo que estaba haciendo la señorita Granger.. _

_Harry se paro estático, y camino hacia Mark quien sostenía el cuerpo de la Gryffindor, quien miraba con tristeza a la chica _

_-Puedo llevarla yo profesor?- pregunto Harry con voz monótona, mas en su rostro se veía el dolor que le causaba todo esto _

_-Todo el honor para usted señor Potter..-dijo Mark con una sonrisa triste mientras le pasaba el liviano cuerpo de la chica _

_-Vamos- dijo Dumbledore mientras caminaban en dirección del castillo con el corazón lleno de tristeza, ira y sobre todo dolor.._

_Entraron por la gran puerta de roble que daba por el castillo, con los rostros grises y caídos, con los ojos rojos de ira, de impotencia y sobre todo dolor. Harry cargaba el cuerpo de su amiga con la cabeza en alto, y en ciertos momentos la bajaba para ver el rostro pálido y sin vida de quien había sido su mejor amiga. Le angustiaba verla, ya que la recordaba llena de vida, de expresiones, de color, y ahora su rostro era un conjunto de carne y hueso, inanimado, sin expresión, sin nada, sin vida. El alma la había abandonado, y ahora estaba en algún otro lugar mejor de lo que le rodeaba a los demás. Ella se había ido a la luz, y ellos seguían estancados en el mismo caos, en la misma nada, en la misma oscuridad. Sin ella todo iba a ser más difícil, todo sin ella iba a ser peor, y el lo sabía.._

_  
-Severus- dijo la voz de Dumbledore rompiendo con el terrible silencio que embargaba a los demás- llevate a Bellatrix a San Mungos ahora mismo, que la pongan en una sala de vigilancia mientras la cuidan, te quedarás con ella hasta que recupere la conciencia, y de ahí te la llevaras a uno de nuestros fuertes de la Orden, tu ya sabes cual..-dijo el hombre seriamente, mientras miraba al profesor de Pociones cual estaba más sombrío que nunca_

_  
-Esta bien Señor..-dijo el hombre con la mujer en brazos, mientras se giraba e iba hacia las mazmorras_

_  
-Severus..-dijo la voz de Dumbledore al ver como el hombre se giraba sobre sus talones y ya iba bajando por las escaleras- yo iré más tarde, tengo asuntos que arreglar.. _

_Y diciendo esto, la comitiva liderada por el profesor Dumbledore, un silencioso Mark Sullivan, cual rostro estaba más pálido y sombrío que nunca y Harry Potter junto al cadáver de Hermione Granger, caminaron en asesino y triste silencio hasta llegar a las puertas de la enfermería.._

_  
-Harry entra..-susurro Dumbledore abriendo la puerta, dejando pasar al chico cual no emitió ningún sonido, ni le dirigió ninguna mirada al director, solo caminaba como un ente, como si su cuerpo tuviese vida, pero su alma no. Sentía que su alma se extinguía, que se moría-Mark quiero que vayas a buscar a la profesora Mac Gonagall, a la señorita Weasley que debe estar con ella y al señor Weasley ahora por favor, no les diga nada, solo reúnalos acá..hay cosas que quiero hablarles a ustedes.. _

_-Como usted diga señor- dijo el chico caminando con paso apresurado hacia las escaleras, en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor _

_-Madame Pomfrey..-llamo Dumbledore con voz fuerte y triste _

_-Pero que rayos pasa Albus?- pregunto Madame Pomprey quien salía de lo que parecía ser su pieza con una bata blanca y el pelo algo despeinado, mirando atentamente al rostro serio del director- No me digas que.. _

_-Si..-susurro el director con una sonrisa triste mientras depositaba una de sus largas manos en el hombro de la mujer, cual parecía estar perdiendo la compostura _

_-Quién?- musito con voz apagada y triste, mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro _

_-Hermione Granger..-dijo Dumbledore con la voz más triste que nunca, mientras sus ojos se bañaban de la más pura y dura tristeza-Harry..-dijo el director, mientras señalaba con la mirada al chico para que pasara, y dejara el cuerpo de la chica en una de las camas de la enfermería_

_  
-Hermione Granger!- grito la mujer impactada, mientras se acercaba casi corriendo a la camilla donde Harry había dejado a Hermione- de que? _

_-Una mortífaga, fue el Avada Kedavra..-dijo el director cerrando los ojos con horror _

_- Pero es imposible..como puede ser así la vida de cruel? Ella estaba viva, yo la vi esta mañana, y estaba viva..estaba viva..-dijo la mujer llorando con desesperación mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama tomando una de las frías manos de la chica _

_-Como dice usted?- pregunto Dumbledore algo impresionado _

_-La señorita Granger hoy se hirió en la cabeza, por que se tropezo o algo así me dijo..- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa triste señalando la cabeza de la chica _

_-Usted sabe por que?- pregunto Dumbledore aún más intrigado _

_-No, no lo sé Albus, no lo sé..-dijo la mujer- solo se que estaba algo extraña hoy día.. _

_-Esto es muy curioso..-musito el director con los ojos entre cerrados como pensando y meditando algo extrañado _

_-Qué es lo curioso?- pregunto Harry hablando por primera vez, con la voz ronca y adolorida, con la mirada perdida.._

_-Verás Harry lo que pasa es que..-comenzó a decir Albus Dumbledore, cuando fue interrumpido por unas voces que venían de afuera, cuales se dirigían sin duda alguna hacia donde ellos estaban _

_-Es Harry? Es Harry?- se escuchaba una voz histérica, cual sin duda era la de Ginny Weasley que le preguntaba a un silencioso profesor Sullivan, cual no iba a responder ninguna pregunta _

_-Calmate Ginny, no digas estupideces- le dijo su hermano molesto mientras los pasos se hacían más patentes afuera de la enfermería, con un tono de miedo en su voz _

_-Señor y Señorita Weasley pueden calmarse por favor- dijo una exasperada profesora Mc Gonagall, con su voz más chillona que nunca a causa del miedo y del terror de loq estaba sucediendo. Aunque parecía manetener la calma, ella estaba tan nerviosa y espectante que _

_los dos Weasleys- Mark, Albus esta adentro?- pregunto la voz de Minerva, cuando ya estaban al frente de la puerta _

_-Así es..-dijo el chico mientras giraba la manilla- Solo les pido compostura..esto ya de por sí es demasiado doloroso-dijo oscuramente mientras giraba la manilla y entraban a la oscura enfermería, cuales a través de los grandes ventanales de esta, se iluminaba la figuras oscuras de un alto Albus Dumbledore que los miraba con profunda pena..Una sombra parada junto a la pared, y las sombras de Madame Pomfrey junto al cuerpo que ninguno de los que entraron pudieron reconocer, a excepción de Mark, quien ya sabía la dura verdad _

_-Donde esta Harry? donde esta Harry?- pregunto la voz llorosa y suplicante de la pequeña Weasley _

_-Aquí estoy Ginny..-dijo oscuramente la voz de Harry, quien, estaba apoyado en la pared _

_Ginny corrió a donde estaba el chico y un acto impulsivo, omitiendo el hecho de que esa misma noche se habían pelado a muerte, sin importarle nada ni nadie, abrazo al chico con fuerza. Mas Harry la abrazaba débilmente, y en su pálido y suave rostro, Ginny al besar su mejilla, pudo saborear lagrimas, lagrimas de un dolor desgarrador, lagrimas de culpa _

_-Que pasa Harry?- pregunto la chica- No estas muerto, estas vivo, debes estar feliz.. _

_-Pero ella no lo esta Ginny, ella esta muerta..-dijo la voz dura e inexpresiva de Harry mientras se separaba de una confundida Ginny _

_Ron al escuchar lo que decía su amigo y ante la mirada de Dumbledore y de Mark pudo ir descifrando la verdad, sin haber visto en la oscuridad la silueta de su mejor amiga, ahora desaparecida.. _

_-Donde esta ella?- pregunto Ron rojo de furia, mientras con sus ojos comenzaba a indagar en la oscuridad- Donde esta Hermione?- grito el chico al ver como Dumbledore, Mark y los que sabían del terrible secreto negaban con la cabeza gacha y tristemente_

_-Díganme que no es cierto? que todo esto es una mentira! una pesadilla y nada más!- dijo el chico desesperado, mientras se acercaba al bulto que estaba en una camilla junto a una temblorosa Madame Pomprey _

_El chico al llegar a la camilla, giro el cuerpo y lo que vio jamás lo iba a olvidar el resto de sus días. Si creyó que ver a su mejor amiga petrificada en el segundo año fue algo que jamás lo iba a olvidar, estaba muy equivocado, ya que lo que vio, hasta en el día de su muerte jamás lo pudo borrar, por más que trato. Vio el rostro de Hermione Granger, pálido, sin vida iluminado por la luz triste de la luna..sus labios morados, y sus mejillas más blancas que la misma muerte..No había vida.._

_-No..-musito mientras negaba con la cabeza y comenzaba a caminar hacia atrás- No..-dijo más fuerte mientras seguía retrocediendo y en eso, gracias al horror, tropezó con una cómoda llena de utensilios de curación, cayendo el al suelo, junto con el estruendoso ruido que provocaban las vasijas rompiéndose en las baldosas de la oscura enfermería..-Hermione..-dijo fuertemente mientras ponía su cara entre sus manos, y comenzaba a sollozar como un niño, sin importarle verse tirado en el suelo, sin importarle nada- Yo..yo fui tan malo con ella..Yo la maltrate..yo no tuve tiempo! no hubo tiempo para enmendar nuestros errores, no hay tiempo y no lo habrá jamás!- grito lleno de rabia mientras pescaba una de las vasijas y la tiraba contra la pared_

_  
-Señor Weasley..-musito una llorosa profesora Mac Gonagall, quien miraba el cuerpo inerte de quien había sido su mejor y más preferida alumna en sus décadas de profesorado _

_-Ron..-dijo Harry mientras se hincaba junto a su amigo y lo abrazaba con fuerza por la cabeza, mientras manchaba toda su túnica- no hay nada que hacer.. _

_-Es que Harry no puedo..no lo soporto..-gimió el chico lleno de dolor- no puedo decía mientras agarraba por los brazos a su amigo y lo abrazaba con más fuerza- es demasiado el dolor..es demasiado..no creo que pueda soportarlo.. _

_-Por que?- gimió la voz de Ginny Weasley mientras en su rostro caían lágrimas de horror y dolor.- Es mi culpa! es mi culpa!- dijo la chica con ira en su voz, mientras se apretaba las manos con fuerza- yo le pedí ayuda, yo la encontré y le dije que Harry estaba en problemas, es mi culpa..soy un monstruo, soy una bestia..soy lo peor_

_  
-No..no digas eso..-dijo Mark mientras abrazaba a Ginny con fuerza y le secaba las lagrimas _

_-Es mi culpa profesor Sullivan..es mi culpa..yo la mande..-decía entre cortadamente la pelirroja con desesperación _

_-No señorita Weasley, es mi culpa y de nadie más..-dijo la voz serena de Dumbledore interrumpiendo a los demás en sus lamentaciones- esto es algo que deberían saber..y sobre todo Harry, ya que por lo que veo ustedes ya están más enterados que el.._

_  
-Qué dice?- pregunto Harry parándose _

_-Profesora Mac Gonagall podemos ir a su oficina?- pregunto Dumbledore con voz cansada pero firme_

_  
-Por supuesto..-murmuro la profesora Mac Gonagall mientras se secaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo _

_-Entonces vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder..no todo esta perdido..-y entre esas misteriosas palabras Dumbledore salió del cuarto, seguido a unos atónitos_

_chicos_

……………_._

…………_.._

………

…_.._

…

…

…_._

……

………_._

…………_._

_Draco se despertó un poco aturdido, le dolía la cabeza y más que nada el cuello. La posición en que se encontraba no era la mejor del mundo. Se paro un poco adolorido, y miro que estaba tapado por una túnica que reconoció que era de Gryffindor, o sea de Hermione. Comenzó a mirar el lugar en que se encontraba, pero no le veía lógica, solo había un par de _

_escobas y un par de paños de limpieza..cuando sintió que algo frío le recorrió toda la espalda..ahora recordaba como había llegado ahí_

_  
-Maldita seas Hermione..-masculló el chico furioso abriendo la puerta bruscamente- todavía es de noche- se dijo el chico mientras miraba con furia el lugar..estaba todo como recordaba, oscuro e iluminado por un par de velas flotando y por la luz de la luna..de una luna sangrienta..Esa noche se había derramado sangre _

_Draco Malfoy se quedo paralizado, sintió como si algo paralizara sus sentidos, como un miedo extraño e inimaginable lo embargaba, y lo congelaba como nunca..algo que temía había sucedido..y lo podía sentir en la piel, en cada fibra de su ser. Lo podía oler en el aire..el miedo, la muerte y la impotencia se podía casi tocar en el aire..e aire se había tornado más denso que nunca, que le costaba que llegase a sus pulmones..algo no andaba bien, y tenía que averiguarlo, ya que si su sexto sentido no le fallaba, algo malo le había pasado a Hermione.._

_  
Su respuesta no se hizo esperar _

_Unas voces cargadas de ira y pena cortaban el aire denso que embargaba el castillo..unas voces que si no se escondía, lo iban a descubrir lo que significaría una clara expulsión o un castigo soberano..Podía reconocer las voces de Dumbledore hablándole a una mujer, Minerva Mc Gonagall.._

_  
El rubio se escondió tras una estatua de Godric Gryffindor, y se quedo escuchando lo que decían..Lo cual no podía ser nada bueno, ya que un llanto cargado de dolor cortaba el aire..un llanto que si no lo dudaba era de la Weasley.._

_  
Draco se quedo parado tratando de ver en la oscuridad al grupo que iba a pasar frente la estatua donde se encontraba escondido, y rogo ver en ellos a Hermione llorando al igual que la menor de las Weasleys, ya que a pesar de que estuviese llorando y sufriendo la muerte de Potter, significaba que estaba viva y eso valía más que nada, más que nadie..Sabía que la castaña sufriría pero el la ayudaría, el no la dejaría caer en la oscuridad..pero si ella no estaba en el grupo, todas sus esperanzas tendrían que verse frustradas, ya que lo más seguro que a quien llorasen..sería a ella_

_  
Pero ella no estaba ahí..Cuando vio el grupo pasar junto la estatua su mayor temor se hizo realidad..Hermione no estaba ahí..Junto a él paso un profesor Dumbledore más triste y decaído que nunca jamás el Slytherin creyó ver así..Una profesora Mc Gonagall que hablaba calladamente con él, con lagrimas en sus ojos.._

_  
-Mal signo..-pensó el chico- alguien ha muerto si o si.. _

_Y lo que vio confirmo sus temores..Siguiendo a Dumbledore y a Minerva Mac Gonagall se encontraba Ron Weasley abrazando a su hermana con mucha fuerza, mientras ambos se consolaban y lloraban. Al verlos abrazados y apoyándose en algo tan difícil como debe ser la muerte de alguien querido, le dio una especie de envidia a ellos, ya que se tenían para apoyarse en los momentos difíciles, en los momentos oscuros cuando no hay nada por que seguir viviendo..ellos siempre se tendrían, ya que los unía el amor, y la experiencia y la vida..y la sangre..pero el no tenía eso..Hasta que llego Hermione..pero si ella moría, el estaría solo..sin nadie que le diese lo que el necesitaba: _

_Sustento _

_Apoyo _

_Amor _

_El trío de Gryffindor, los hermanos Weasleys, todos parecían tener alguien en quien sostenerse, pero él estaba solo, condenado a la más fría soledad..solo..tenía a Hermione..pero..algo le decía que algo no andaba bien..Sin esperar ningún minuto más, al ver que Hermione no estaba en el grupo de personas, ni tampoco Harry Potter, su alma se lleno de desesperación y de esperanza..todavía había oportunidades de que Hermione estuviese viva, y sin importarle nada, corrió con todo lo que pudo a la enfermería_

_Draco corría lo más rápido que podía hacia la enfermería, sus pasos resonaban por todos los oscuros y sombríos pasillos de un Hogwarts, cual en la noche parecía y era muy distinto que de día. Los cuadros en las paredes alegaban al ser despertados por la fuerza de los pasos del rubicundo, pero a el nada le importaba, solo ella, solo Hermione Granger_

_  
Al encontrarse con la gran puerta de mármol que daba a la enfermería el chico sin pensar si era prudente o no irrumpir violentamente en ese lugar tan calmado, abrió la puerta con violencia, con el rostro encendido de preocupación, mientras sus ojos buscaban con pánico a la castaña. No nada más que puras camillas tapadas por cortinas. Por el estruendo que el había causado no iba a demorar en aparecer Madame Pomprey, por lo que sin dudarlo comenzó a caminar entre las camillas abriendo las cortinas._

_  
El chico abriendo entre cortinas y cortinas, encontraba alumnos de otras casas, pero no encontraba lo que podía ser el cadáver de Hermione o el de Harry Potter. Una extraña punzada en el corazón al buscar desesperadamente en las cortinas le hacía pensar que lo que encontraría no le gustaría nada de nada. _

_Solo faltaba una camilla, cual estaba junto a un gran ventanal, iluminado por la luz fuerte y triste de la luna.. _

_-Quién rayos anda haciendo este ruido?- grito la voz de Madame Pomfrey, cual venía corriendo desde su dormitorio acompañada por otros pasos, los cuales Draco no pudo definir, ni le importaba. Ella estaba por llegar y descubrirlo, pero no le importaba y con una rapidez enorme, descubrió la última camilla y lo que vio lo dejo congelado.._

_Muerto.. _

_El cadáver de Hermione Granger yacía en una camilla. Su rostro estaba con los ojos cerrados, y su pálido rostro era iluminado por la luz de la luna, haciendo que esta se viese más hermosa que nunca. Pero al verla sin respirar, estática, sin ver como su rostro era bañado por el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Al ver sus labios pálidos, sin vida, al ver como sus costillas no subían ni bajaban por el oxígeno, no le cayo duda._

_Hermione, su Hermione estaba muerta. Su esperanza, su luz, su salvación, ya no existía..ya no era.._

_  
-No!- grito un destrozado Draco Malfoy mientras se hincaba ante la camilla y agarraba una de las frías y algo tiesa mano de la castaña, mientras la besaba con fervor _

_-Señor Malfoy!- exclamo la voz de Madame Pomprey al llegare al lugar donde estaba un Draco derrotado, ante quien había sido su esperanza. Harry Potter miraba desde el mismo lado que la enfermera la escena sin poder creer lo que veía.. _

_-Que haces Malfoy? Suéltala !-dijo Harry Potter con odio en su voz, al ver la escena confundido_

…………

………

……

…

…

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**_

…

…

……

………

………

_**Hola bellas como están? Tanto tiempo! Perdonen la demora, es que en verdad la universidad ha estado más estresante, no tiempo para nada, onda el tiempo que tengo libre lo ocupo para descansar, ya que en verdad esto de derecho a resultado en verdad agotador. Pero bueno ahora tenía un rato libre y decidí actualizar por fin. En verdad lo siento por la demora..voy a tratar de actualizar lo más rápido posible para el próximo capítulo que se viene ufff…Muchos no entenderán como es eso de que Hermione este muerta, cuando en el presente esta viva, cierto? Bueno no se preocupen que eso ya los sabrán el próximo capítulo, y bueno una pista tiene que ver con el tatuaje que tiene tatuado en su hombro..Bueno besos, muchas gracias por sus RR, llegamos a los 300! En verdad esto es increíble, y se lo debo a todas ustedes, muchas gracias, besos, y por favor dejen RR, cuídense mucho**_

_**Atte**_

_**Nacha**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**_

_**-Malfoy te amo**_

_**-Rochy true**_

_**-Ana**_

_**-Lunatica87**_

_**-Maria Paz**_

_**-Tefy**_

_**-Silviota**_

_**-Shingryu Inazuma**_

_**-Momiji**_

_**-Zary**_

__

_**-Irene, bienvenida!**_

_**-Sofía**_

_**-Lore Moseley**_

_**-Victoria Malfoy**_

_**-Paula Malfoy**_

_**-Susan Evans**_

_**-Alejandra, bienvenida!**_

_**-Wit**_

_**-Terry Moon**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_

_**POR FAVOR DEJEN RR! **_

_**CUÍDENSE!**_


	28. Resurrección

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a la vasta imaginación de J.K Rowling_

0

0

**Devuélveme la vida**

0

0

28. Resurrección

0

0

_Draco al verlo, sintió como una descarga de ira y odio tan profundo recorría su cuerpo. El era el causante de que Hermione muriese, según su parecer. El era el culpable de no haberle creído. Toda la parte oscura que Draco había tratado de sepultar en el fondo de su alma desde que había salvado a Hermione del lago, había resurgido nuevamente, con más fuerza y violencia que nunca. Veía rojo, veía sangre y odio en todo lo que le rodeaba. Parándose violentamente, agarro una cómoda llena de remedios que había y sin meditarlo ningún segundo con una ira animal la tiró al suelo haciendo un estruendo horrible._

_  
Empujo a Madame Pomprey antes de que esta pudiese gritar o decir algo ate la conducta de él, cayendo sobre el frío piso y agarro a Harry Potter de la túnica con agresividad, y al ser el Gryffindor un poco más bajo que Draco, quedo alzado gracias a los fuertes brazos del Slytherin. Draco lo apoyo contra la pared, mientras miraba con un odio ciego al Gryffindor que lo miraba con desprecio e inexpresión_

_  
-Tú eres el maldito culpable! Tú con el maldito pobretón! Cuantas veces Hermione trato de decirles la verdad! cuantas veces ella trato ser escuchada y ustedes no la escucharon! Ustedes la mataron silenciosamente!- grito el rubio fuera de sí- Ustedes nunca la escucharon! sabías que ella se había tratado de quitar la vida Potter! Sabías cuantas veces lo intento! _

_Harry estaba ahora impactado, y de su rostro había desaparecido gran parte de la ira, siendo reemplazada por una mueca de horror, de puro horror. Draco se hubiese contentado al ver la expresión de Harry, más su cuerpo y el mismo estaban poseídos por la ira._

_El Gryffindor no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo de la boca de Draco Malfoy, ¿Hermione tratándose de suicidar?..Hasta tanto había llegado su sordera y su ceguera al no querer creerle? Hasta ese punto el se había transformado en un monstruo?..El arrepentimiento era mayor, la chica se había sacrificado por él, cuando él la había negado y cuando ella se había tratado de quitar la vida por estar enferma de tristeza, gracias al odio que ellos y él le habían profesado anteriormente. Por la soledad en que ellos la habían condenado_

_Maldita sea la terquedad, maldita sea la ignorancia, maldita sea la confusión, malditos sean los errores que no podemos enmendar _

_-NO LO SABES POTTER, CIERTO! –grito el chico alzando más fuerte al Gryffindor, mientras su mandíbula se pensionaba más- YO TE DIRE PORQUE!. POR QUE TÚ NO ESTUVISTE CON ELLA CUANDO TE NECESITABA! POR QUE TU NO ESTABAS CUANDO ELLA SOLO QUERÍA _

_MORIR!-grito Draco fuera de si, haciendo mayor fuerza sobre Harry lazándolo más, mientras lo tiraba por los aires, y el moreno caía fuertemente sobre el suelo _

_-Señor Malfoy tranquilícese!- grito la enfermera al ver la violencia y el descontrol del rubio _

_-No lo sabía..-musito Harry desde el suelo, mientras se incorporaba, con voz triste, y el rostro más horrorizado que antes _

_-Y tu por mientras que te jactabas de saberlo todo! por preocuparte de tu propio sufrimiento jamás fuiste capaz de ver el dolor de quien tu llamaste tu mejor amiga! Potter ella te necesita! Maldita sea que así era, al igual que ese payaso de Weasley!- grito el rubio con más ira en su voz, mientras empujaba a Harry nuevamente contra la baldosa, más quedo impresionado al ver como el moreno no hacía nada para evitar sus golpes. Como que la reacción de Harry ante sus ataques habían hecho que la ira del rubio fuesen disminuyendo paulatinamente_

_  
-Señor Malfoy deténgase! o voy a llamar al director!- grito una histérica Madame Pomprey, quien se hallaba junto al cuerpo de Hermione mirando con horror la terrible escena _

_-Llame al mismo ministro de Magia que yo no me detengo!- grito el Slytherin, volviendo a caer preso de la ira- Tú Potter tienes que pagar por lo que has hecho, tienes que pagar con sangre, horror y soledad por lo que le has echo a Hermione.. _

_-CREES QUE NO LO SÉ? CREÉS QUE NO LO SÉ?- grito el Gryffindor con furia mientras golpeaba con uno de sus puños el suelo, con fuerza provocando que este comenzase a sangrar- EL REMORDIMIENTO QUE TENGO NO LO VA A PODER SENTIR NADIE JAMÁS, POR QUE EL VER QUE MI MEJOR AMIGA MUERE POR MÍ, DESPUÉS DE LO QUE LA HIZE SUFRIR JAMÁS SE MITIGARA, SIEMPRE ESTARA LATENTE EN MI ALMA QUEMANDOME! SIEMPRE!- grito el chico con voz quebrada, y con rabia. Rabia hacia si mismo. Las lágrimas caían de su pálido rostro, más no eran visibles ante la mirada del Slytherin, ya que los ojos del moreno eran tapados por su cabeza gacha, y sus cabellos- PERO TU CON QUE DERECHO ME VIENES A DECIR ESTO MALFOY? CON CUAL? TU LA DESCUBRISTE, TU HICISTE QUE YO ME ENTERARA DE SU SECRETO! TÚ COMENZASTE CON ESTO! _

_-FUI TRAICIONADO POTTER! FUI TRAICIONADO! SI DE CULPAS HABLAMOS SE TRATARÍA DE OTRA PERSONA QUIEN FUE LA QUE PLANEO EL HECHO DE QUE YO TE CONTARA EL SECRETO DE GRANGER!- grito el chico con violencia, mientras se acercaba aun más amenazante a Harry, cual estaba fúrico _

_-Que?- pregunto el chico con incredulidad _

_-Sí! ella quería vengarse de mí, por que fue mi amante cuando era novio de Samantha Hargrave y de ahí la despeche. Quería vengarse de Hermione por que siempre la odio..y no encontró nada mejor que hacerme creer que Hermione había roto un trato que tenía conmigo..- dijo el rubio más calmado, ya no gritaba, pero la ira seguía latente en su voz- No voy a mencionar su maldito nombre, ya que a pesar del odio que le siento, ella ya ha pagado el mal que hizo.._

_-Cual trato?- pregunto Harry aún más intrigado y confundido, no podía creer en el laberinto de mentiras e intrigas en que estaban sumidos todos sin que se hubiesen dado cuenta...Como una tela de araña- No me interesa quien es esa..ya debe estar pagando.. _

_-Esta bien..El maldito traro era que yo no le contaba a ustedes que ella se había enfrentado a mi padre, y ella no le contaba a Samantha de mi infidelidad -dijo el chico amargamente- pero ella fue donde Hargrave y le contó que yo estaba con otra, diciéndole que no sabía su identidad y en fin, Hargrave fue donde mí y rompió conmigo, lo que era fatal, ya que estábamos comprometidos hace meses por nuestros padres, y si se rompía el compromiso iba a tener serios problemas con mí padre..-dijo el chico casadamente- Ella no me reveló el _

_nombre de la soplona, por lo que yo deducí que era Granger, y el resto ya lo sabes..te conté a ti la verdad de ella.._

_la verdad?- pregunto Harry impactado ante la maldad de la Slytherin _

_-La noche del baile de febrero..la noche en que Hermione trato quitarse la vida..-dijo el chico con melancolía- Yo la salve del lago Potter, yo la saque, y todo este tiempo he tratado de enmendar el error que había hecho al caer en esa trampa tan fría y calculadora como cualquiera de mis planes.. _

_-Pero tu crees Malfoy que no eres culpable y catalizador de que ella se haya tratado de matar? - dijo Harry con furia _

_-Sí..aparte de haber revelado su pelea con mi padre, también le hize la vida imposible, ya que estaba lleno de odio hacia ella..yo también tengo la culpa Potter de muchas las desgracias de ella durante lo que fue su vida..y sobre todo lo de esta noche _

_-Qué dices?- pregunto Harry impresionado y con algo de furia en su voz _

_-Ella estaba conmigo antes de ir a socorrerte-dijo el chico inexpresivamente, más en sus ojos grises se podía adivinar el arrepentimiento..y el dolor_

_-Qué tu qué?- pregunto Harry totalmente impresionado ante la revelación del rubio, ahora su mente comenzaba a atar cabos _

_-Yo estaba con ella, en la torre de astronomía- dijo el chico molesto- cuando vimos que alguien estaba siendo atacado, contra mi voluntad ya que primero ante todo estaba la protección de Hermione, pero tu sabes lo terca que es ella..-dijo el chico con una sonrisa triste mientras miraba el lecho de la castaña- bajamos y encontramos a tu noviecita, en fin ella le pidió a Hermione que la ayudase contigo, que te protegiera mientras ella iba a buscar a Dumbledore.. _

_-Y por que no fuiste con ella?- grito el chico con ira e incomprensión _

_-Te quieres callar? no ves que no termino?- dijo el rubio exasperado- ella me hechizo, me hizo dormir..y no pude evitar quedar dormido.. _

_-Pero como mierda no lo pensaste?- grito Harry fúrico _

_-Como quieres que supiera que Hermione iba a hacer semejante estupidez?- dijo el chico con amargura- debería haberlo adivinado, no sabes lo culpable que me siento..no sabes lo desolado..me siento vacío..ella Potter le había dado cierto sentido a mi maldita existencia, yo a ella la necesitaba para ver la luz que jamás he visto.. _

_-Que tenías con ella?- grito el chico enojadísimo mientras el se acercaba amenazante mente al rubio cual miraba el suelo con expresión derrotada y solitaria _

_-Nada que te incumba Potter, por que ya no es, por que ella ya no está..nos abandono..-dijo el chico con dolor y a la vez con firmeza y rabia _

_-Como Hermione pudo meterse con alguien de tu calaña? la debiste haber hechizado, o tanta soledad la debió haber enloquecido- dijo Harry Potter impactado ante las revelaciones del rubio _

_-Quién eres tu para juzgarla?- grito el chico desesperado- dime quien mierda eres tú? un dios? no eres nada Potter, no eres nada comparado con ella, yo soy nada si me comparo con ella..por que ella era fortaleza, luz, fidelidad, calidez..y nosotros somos unos perdidos, si unos perdidos sin ella, ya que ella era una parte importantísima en nuestras vidas.. _

_-En tú vida?- musito el moreno mirando a Draco Malfoy con distintos ojos, con compasión _

_-Sí en mi vida..-dijo el chico- y yo se que marque la suya con fuego también, tanto positiva como negativamente..yo la odie, la destruí, pero también la salve cuando se trato de quitar la vida, yo la anime a que siguiera viviendo..y ella también a su manera me ayudo a salir de la oscuridad en que he vivido desde siempre, ella me enseño que no todo es malo, que no todo es maldad y oscuridad, que no todo esta perdido y predestinado..me ensaño que habían esperanzas! juntos íbamos a ver luz..pero me la arrebataron..-dijo el chico con vehemencia mientras alzaba sus dos brazos con fuerza hacia el aire- no se que es esto, no se que es esta vida, acaso una prueba de quien resiste más antes de enloquecer? ¡¡POR QUE ESTOY PERDIEND0! ¡ESTOY ENLOQUECIENDO!- grito el chico enajenado- POR QUE CUANDO VOY A TOCAR LA LUZ, CUANDO LA VOY A SENTIR, ME CORTAN LAS ALAS Y CAIGO EN ABISMOS HORRIBLES..-grito el chico mientras se tiraba de rodillas bruscamente a las baldosas- Estoy cansado de estar aquí, de no sentir, de no ver, de no ser..estoy cansado de que me quiten lo que me importa..estoy cansado de muertes, sufrimiento y angustias..estoy cansado Potter..estoy cansado..-decía el chico cada vez más despacio mientras se ponía las manos sobre su rostro pálido y comenzaba su cuerpo a moverse por convulsiones- ella era mi luz..me arrepiento de no haberla descubierto antes, ya que o sino no estaría tan perdido, tan sumergido en la nada.. me arrepiento de no haberla cuidado más..de no haberla lastimado menos..me arrepiento de tanto _

_-Yo también, yo también..-masculló Harry Potter mientras se hincaba en el suelo y abrazaba a Draco Malfoy, con el rostro bañado en lagrimas..de dolor, de soledad y sobre todo de arrepentimiento_

_Enemigos por naturaleza. Eran todo lo contrario, todo lo opuesto, eran blanco y negro. Gryffindor y Slytherin, se odiaban más que sus mayores pesadillas. El destino los había colocado como sus Némesis, pero ahora eso no importaba. Cuando creyeron que nada los podría unir jamás en su vidas estaban más equivocados que nunca, ya que por las vueltas irónicas de la vida, algo finalmente los unía, y era la necesidad, el amor, la sed que sentían por la muchacha que yacía muerta a unos metros de ellos. Hermione Granger, para vidas y personas tan opuestas, los había marcado con fuego. Ya no existían las enemistades ni los rencores entre ellos, ya que el dolor y el cariño que sentían por la castaña borraban todos esos malignos sentimientos. El amor por Hermione Granger había ganado sobre años de odios y enemistades que había entre el rubio y el moreno. Ya no eran Malfoy ni Potter, eran dos seres humanos que sufrían, que se apoyaban, que se sostenían cuando una persona que había sido parte del todo de sus vidas los había dejado para siempre.. _

_Permanecían abrazados ignorando el tiempo..ignorando todo..solo estaban ellos y su dolor..solo ellos y nadie más _

_De repente la enfermería la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, dejando entrar un poco de luz en la oscura y tétrica enfermería. Harry y Draco se separaron bruscamente, para enfrentar directamente a quien había entrado a la enfermería.. _

_-Señor Malfoy, no sabía que estaba por aquí- dijo Dumbledore entrando con una amable sonrisa- no sabe el gusto que me da encontrármelo aquí junto al señor Potter _

_-Profesor Dumbledore..-dijo Draco parándose fríamente, tratando de volver a retomar su usual compostura, mas le costaba ya que no podía reponerse de todo lo que había vivido esa noche, para impresión suya- yo.. _

_-No te preocupes Draco, no tienes por que darme explicaciones..-dijo el director con una sonrisa, mientras giraba su cabeza y miraba sonriente a Harry- te curaron tus heridas Harry? _

_-Si profesor..-musito Harry mientras se paraba, con el rostro gacho y la mirada perdida en donde Hermione se hallaba acostada- pero me puede explicar por que sonríe tanto?- pregunto Harry exaltándoos nuevamente, ante una fría mirada de Draco Malfoy- Hermione esta muerta..muerta! _

_-Ya lo sé Harry..-dijo el director con un gesto triste, pero se podía ver una sonrisa enigmática en su pálido y viejo rostro _

_-Es obvio, eso también lo sé yo- espeto Draco Malfoy con dureza ante la pasividad del viejo director- eso todos lo sabemos, pero como se puede quedar tranquilo? _

_-Todavía hay esperanzas..-dijo el director con una sonrisa misteriosa, provocando la ira de los dos alumnos que tenía al frente, cuales no entendían la pasividad del director- me alegro de que estén acá, ya que hay una cosa que quiero hablarles a ustedes dos sobre la señorita Granger.. _

_-A los dos?- dijo Draco estupefacto ante lo que había dicho el director..parecía que el sabía todo lo que había ente el y Hermione..no se le escapaba nada _

_-Sí señor Malfoy, a los dos, ahora si me conceden el honor..vamos- dijo el director abriendo la puerta, dejando pasar a los dos alumnos, cuales se miraban extrañadísimos, y por sus cabezas pasaban de las más diversas hipótesis _

_Los chicos al pasar por la puerta, ante el director, este miro por última vez a la enfermería, donde estaba el cuerpo de la chica, y antes de cerrar la puerta, con una sonrisa entre enigmática y alegre susurro.. _

_-Muy pronto Hermione, muy pronto estarás entre nosotros nuevamente.._

………

……

…

…

……

……

_Los dos hermanos Weasleys, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se encontraban sentados frente al escritorio de Dumbledore, cual estaba parado al lado de un gran ventanal de su oficina mirando la oscuridad que rodeaba el castillo de Hogwarts, iluminado tenuemente por una luna que lloraba a los caídos. Nadie hablaba, solo se escuchaban de repente los sollozos angustiosos de la menor de las Weasleys, quien tenia su cabeza gacha y su pálido y triste rostro tapado por sus cabellos. Draco Malfoy estaba totalmente intrigado, que significaba "todavía hay esperanzas", que mierda significaban esas palabras? Todos sabían que una de las leyes de la magia es que no se pueden revivir a los muertos, a no ser que ella no estuviese muerta..pero era imposible, solo una persona había sobrevivido al Avada Kedavra, y ese era el Gryffindor que el detestaba, pero ya no odiaba, Harry Potter, quien estaba tan o más inquieto que el, ante un director que lo único que hacía era intrigarlos y no contarles lo que se refería con tales palabras.._

_  
-Esto me aburrió-exclamo el Slytherin parándose, rompiendo el mortal y angustiante silencio que había dentro de la oficina- Señor basta con la intriga, no la tolero más! puede de una maldita vez decirnos por que nos trajo hasta acá? _

_Todos se quedaron estupefactos. Conocían al Slytherin por su frialdad y crueldad, por su inexpresividad, por no denotar sentimientos. Pero ahí estaba Draco Malfoy explotando y demostrando en su voz, en su cuerpo en sus ojos fríos que estaba desesperado ante la intriga, que estaba furioso ante la pérdida de alguien a que tanto necesitaba. _

_-Señor yo no entiendo por que este esta aquí!- grito Ron parándose exasperado, queriendo descargar toda su ira contra Malfoy- No tiene nada que ver con Hermione, lo único que le hizo fue hacerle la vida imposible _

_-Déjame decirte comadreja que cuando tú! si tú, con tú tropa de amigos abandonaron a Hermione, yo estuve con ella..-dijo el chico sulfurado encarando a Ron _

_-Yo sé que hice mal al no escucharla..-comenzó a gritar Ron, pero al entender y procesar lo que le había dicho Draco la impresión y el impacto dibujaron cada expresión de su rostro- Qué tu que? _

_-Si pobretón, yo fui el soporte de Hermione todo este tiempo..yo estuve con ella..-dijo el chico saboreando la cara de espanto que ponía Ron _

_-Pero como? si tu la odiabas? tu fuiste el culpable de que supiéramos que ella nos había mentido!- grito Ron con ira, más su cara no quitaba la impresión _

_-Yo con Hermione habíamos hecho un pacto, un pacto..no pongas cara de horror Weasley, en que ella no le decía a Hargrave que le era infiel, y yo no le contaba a ustedes que ella se había enfrentado con mi padre..pero en fin me tendieron una trampa y me hicieron creer que Hermione me había traicionado, por eso la odie más que nunca y le conté a Potter lo de ella y mi padre..Cuando me enteré de la verdad la encontré suicidándose, si! matándose por que ustedes no la oían, no le creían..y la salve..así nos transformamos en amigos por necesidad..yo la levante de la nada en que estaba y ella me ayudaba a salir de la oscuridad en que siempre estaba..pero ella ahora esta muerta! muerta!- grito el chico como queriendo negar la realidad en que estaban sumidos- y no hay nada que hacer, estamos condenados y malditos, ya que sin ella no sobreviviremos, ya que sin ella se muere parte de nosotros!- grito el chico más que exaltado, sus ojos denotaban ira, angustia y dolor. Su voz era un canto de protesta hacia todos..hacia todo_

_  
-Así que tu eras..-dijo Ginny quitándose las manos de la cara, con una sonrisa triste dibujada en su rostro..-tu eras quien salvaste a Hermione..ella me hablo de tí esta tarde, pero no me dijo tu identidad..Talvez creía que no la entendería, pero ahora que te veo lo entiendo.. _

_-Ginny..-musito Ron impresionado, mirando a su pequeña hermana que le sonreía a Draco, quien quedo impresionado por el gesto de la pelirroja _

_-Y el tiene tanto derecho de estar con nosotros acá..-termino Harry, con la voz ronca de dolor- no creas que me caes bien Malfoy, pero te debo mucho..y fuiste importante para Hermione _

_-No te acostumbres a que te haga favores Potter..-dijo el chico con una sonrisa de superioridad- pero no me debes nada..lo que hice por algo que ni yo me puedo explicar _

_Harry sonrió con franqueza al rubio que tenía al frente. La opinión que tenía del rubicundo iba cambiando a cada instante, a cada momento..y positivamente. Es atroz como los prejuicios o las máscaras nos llevan a juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas, sin saberlas..sin entenderlas.. _

_-Bueno llegó el momento- dijo Dumbledore con una afable sonrisa, mientras se sentaba en su sillón en el escritorio, mientras sacaba una pipa _

_Draco al ver como el profesor iba a fumar, y por los nervios. El chico saco su cajetilla de cigarros de la túnica, y lo prendió sin permiso de nadie..Al levantar la vista y ver como los demás lo miraban pasmado hizo un gesto de impaciencia _

_-Supongo que no me mandará castigo, no profesor?- dijo Draco con sarcasmo- no estamos en horario de colegio.. _

_-Adelante, no hay problema- dijo el director con una sonrisa ante el sarcasmo del chico, y esta se acrecentó más al ver como Harry y Ginny sacaban las suyas y comenzaban a fumar ansiosamente, ante la mirada atónita de Ron, quien ya comenzaba a toser por el humo del cigarro _

_-Cuando me refería que había esperanzas..-dijo el viejo director poniéndose más serio y solemne que nunca- es por que es cierto..no esta todo perdido para Hermione..ella puede revivir.. _

_-Como puede ser eso?- interrumpió Draco con un tono sarcástico y dolido en su voz. Había ansiedad en todos sus gestos _

_-Eso sabe lo saben el señor y la señorita Weasley..-dijo el viejo hombre con una sonrisa enigmática, ante la mirada estupefacta de Ron y de Ginny quienes se miraban incrédulos_

_-A que se refiere?- pregunto Ron sumamente nervioso. No entendía nada de lo que se refería Dumbledore. Como el iba a saber la forma de salvar a Hermione si el era un alumno cero sobresaliente que jamás en su vida podría saber la forma de salvar a Hermione- Usted esta confundido profesor, por lo menos yo no tengo la forma de salvar a Hermione, ni el poder..solo tengo las ganas..el deseo.._

_  
-Piense señor Weasley, ya se que debe serle confuso, pero recuerde..-dijo el profesor de forma alentadora- usted recuerda algo señorita Weasley?- pregunto el viejo director mirando a una Ginny pensativa _

_-Eso trato profesor..-murmuro la chiquilla desesperada, mientras ponía sus dos manos sobre sus sienes, mientras ponía cara de ser una persona en completo estado de concentración- algo que solo yo y Ron sepamos..algo que Harry y Malfoy ignoran..tiene que ser algo que solo ella, Ron y yo hayamos experimentado..algo que solo los tres hayamos vivido.. _

_-Bien..-sonrió el profesor a la pequeña muchacha, mientras esta tomaba su cigarro y volvía a inhalar el humo y a exhalarlo paulatinamente _

_-Si usted lo sabe, por que no nos dice?- termino por decir Draco Malfoy con frialdad_

_-Malfoy tiene razón, por que no dejamos esta sarta de adivinanzas que me tienen y nos tienen harto, díganos usted como Hermione va a poder revivir..dígalo ya por favor..-dijo furioso Harry Potter, parándose y señalando con uno de sus dedos a Dumbledore _

_-Te quieres callar Harry!- dijo Ron algo molesto a su amigo- tu también Malfoy, no ven que Ginny casi lo tiene.. _

_-Entonces piensa tu también comadreja, no pensé que fueses tan flojo y abusivo para dejarle todo el trabajo a tu hermanita..-dijo el Slytherin molesto, y un poco burlón _

_-Cállate hurón-masculló Ron enfurecido- yo no soy abusivo ni flojo, al cambio tu eres un desg.._

_  
-Lo tengo!- exclamo Ginny saltando de la silla con suma alegría, ante la mirada sonriente de Dumbledore, y la cara impresionada de los demás chicos- es el recuerdo, no? es el recuerdo profesor! _

_-El recuerdo!- exclamo Ron golpeándose la cabeza con una de sus manos- como no lo había pensado antes? solo yo y Ginny vimos el recuerdo de Hermione en el verano.. _

_-Correcto-dijo sonriente Dumbledore, mientras miraba alegremente a los dos hermanos Weasleys _

_-Que recuerdo?- preguntaron al unísono Draco y Harry impresionados _

_-Hermione para convencernos de su inocencia nos mostró a los dos el recuerdo, o mejor dicho lo que ella vivió cuando se hizo mortífaga y cuando vivió con ellos..-dijo Ginny orgullosamente- ahí dentro de ese recuerdo debe estar la clave de como Hermione puede salvarse.. _

_-Y cual es la clave?- pregunto Harry acercándose a la pelirroja apresuradamente, mientras le tomaba los brazos. El rostro del moreno estaba dividido entre la esperanza y la ansiedad- recuerda Ginny, cual es la clave, así tendremos a nuestra amiga nuevamente con nosotros y arreglar los errores del pasado.. _

_-Mas te vale Potter, pro que otra que hagas sufrir Hermione, y esto va para ustedes dos también- dijo Draco mirando dura, fría y amenazadoramente a los dos Weasleys- yo mismo me voy a encargar de destruirlos uno por uno, Hermione no se merecía todo lo que le hicieron.. _

_-No..-musito Ron con angustia- pero tu tampoco te portaste muy bien que digamos con ella, de hecho tu fuiste un maldito con ella durante muchos años.. _

_-Yo sigo siendo un maldito..-dijo Draco con dureza- pero ahora no estoy ciego, y veo las cosas con mejor claridad, antes era todo oscuridad, y fue ella quien me ayudo a ver luz..me enseño que no todo era tan negro, que si hay esperanzas y que no es el destino ni la voluntad de los demás lo que dominan tu accionar..me enseño que uno tiene libertad sobre todos los obstáculos.. _

_-Hermione..-musito Ginny con la mirada perdida, mientras en sus ojos comenzaban a caer lágrimas _

_-No hablen de ella como si estuviese todo perdido..Podemos salvarla..Profesor díganos por favor como..-dijo Harry con ansiedad mientras se sentaba nuevamente _

_-La señorita Granger siempre ha sido muy sabia, y eso no ha pasado desapercibido, ni por mí, ni por ustedes, ni por la Madre de la Naturaleza, la señora de la luz..-dijo Dumbledore solemnemente ante la cara de impresión que ponían todos a excepción de Draco Malfoy- Hermione ha sido marcada por ella para revelar y llevar acabo la tercera profecía, cual revelará como destruir finalmente al mal de Voldemort.. _

_-Entonces ella..-murmuro Ron impactado _

_-Ella es la elegida para darnos a conocer como destruir al mal, ella no puede morir por que la profecía no se le ha revelado todavía..su vida esta ligada a la revelación y el cumplimiento de la profecía..-dijo el profesor misteriosamente _

_-El tatuaje..-dijo Ginny eufórica- esa es la marca de la madre naturaleza..entonces ella tiene que volver a la vida sí o sí.. _

_Antes de que Dumbledore pudiera continuar hablando, y explicándoles lo más importante de lo que les tenía que decir, la puerta fue tocada con violencia. Por detrás de la puerta se escuchaban jadeos y sollozos. Los que estaban adentro estaban impactados, que podía estar sucediendo ahora? que otra tragedia? _

_Mas Dumbledore seguía sentado como si nada malo fuera suceder, como si supiera quien era el que estaba tras la puerta, como si supiera el mensaje _

_-Adelante..-dijo con voz potente, cargada de fuerza _

_La profesora Mc Gonagall entro a la oficina sumamente agitada, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas..estaba fuera de toda compostura..Nunca ningún alumno la había vusto tan fuera de sí como lo hicieron ellos _

_-Esta viva Albus..-dijo la mujer entre cortadamente- Hermione Granger revivió.._

………………

……………

…………

………

……

……

…

…

_**FIN CAPÍTULO**_

_**Hola como están, chicas? Espero que bien. Yo acá ya más estresada por la universidad, pero tratando de darle lo más posible, es por ello que me he demorado más en actualizar y he tenido problemas en responder rr, por lo que les pido de verdad que me disculpen, ya que he sido una ingrata en responder rr, en verdad lo siento, pero estoy copada por la universidad, sus horarios y etc..Bueno en verdad me comprometo ahora responderles los RR, de verdad. Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Nos vemos, y espero que todas esten bien, y gracias por todos sus RR, en verdad me gustaron mucho, cuídense!**_

_**Atte**_

_**Nacha**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**_

_**-Brisa 2006**_

_**-Tefy**_

_**-Silviota**_

_**-Ana**_

_**-Fatima Girl**_

_**-Malfoy te amo**_

_**-Lharien, bienvenida!**_

_**-Rochy true**_

_**-Terry Moon**_

__

_**-Momiji**_

_**-Sofia**_

_**-Arely Uchiha**_

_**-Jaz**_

_**-Claire Black**_

_**-Maria Paz**_

_**-Lore Moseley**_

_**-H. Alejandra Parker**_

_**-Wit**_

_**-Aniss, bienvenida!**_

_**-Anahí Malfoy**_

_**-Shingryu Inazuma**_

_**-Susan Evans**_

_**-Mei You, bienvenida!**_

_**-Gabriela**_

_**GRACIAS POR SUS RR, Y POR TODO!**_

_**POR FAVOR DEJEN RR!**_

_**NOS VEMOS!**_


	29. De la Tercera Profecía y la Trinidad

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a la vasta imaginación de J.K Rowling_

0

0

**Devuélveme la vida**

0

0

29. De la tercera profecía y la Trinidad

0

0

Una muchacha de castaños cabellos rizados caminaba por un pasaje lleno de flores de todas las variedades, y todas hermosas. Expelían de sus pétalos dulces olores que maravillaban a la chica que caminaba entre tantas maravillas con el mayor cuidado posible, ya que no quería pisar tales hermosas criaturas. La chica estaba vestida por un hermoso vestido blanco, cual junto a su piel pálida, brillaban como los rayos de luz que salían del hermoso sol que iluminaba el hermoso campo de flores..

La chica caminaba descalza, y son suavidad, caminaba sin rumbo, no le importaba hacia donde iba, ni cuanto se demoraría, ya que en ese lugar no estaba el tiempo limitante, el tiempo angustiante, que nos marca y nos dice cuando las cosas, la vida, y todo comienza y termina..No había tiempo, ni nadie que la esperara, solo estaba ella a la deriva en un hermoso paraje, donde la angustia y el dolor no eran parte del vocabulario. Donde el odio no existía y el rencor no envenenaba los corazones ni las almas de nadie..

La chica seguía una pequeña ruta que se había cruzado en su camino. Esta ruta estaba demarcada por pequeñas piedritas blancas, cuales contrastaban maravillosamente con el color de las flores que rodeaban el pasaje. Finalmente la chica llego a lo que parecía un gran sauce, de hojas largas, verdes y hermosas. El sauce más bello que la chica había visto jamás..pero sentía que esa belleza no estaba acompañada con la felicidad que rodeaba el hermoso campo de flores..Algo le pasaba el sauce..

La chica al caminar hacia el sauce, sentía cada vez más como la felicidad y esa sensación de que no había límites ni tiempo, comenzó a desaparecer. La muchacha al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, trataba de huir del hermoso, pero triste sauce, mas no podía, era atraída magnéticamente hacia él, y nada ni nadie, ni ella misma podía evitar eso..

Cuando la castaña llego finalmente al sauce, lo vio tal como lo había visto de lejos, hermoso..pero sentía en el aire esa aura de tristeza que antes la había hecho querer huir de ese lugar..El tronco se veía lleno de nudos, nudos que se veían tensos y terriblemente dolorosos, la chica podía sentir el dolor de esa madera con solo mirarla, mas no se contento con eso, necesitaba tocarla

Acercando su delgada, pero hermosa mano al tronco del sauce, lo toco con

recelo, y lo que sintió en su interior fue algo que jamás pudo olvidar..En su mente surgió un grito de horror y de dolor..el sauce sufría como nadie jamás lo había hecho..

Era el dolor en la expresión más pura

La castaña cayo al suelo dramáticamente, mientras respiraba entre cortadamente, sentía como si su alma hubiese sido acuchillada, despedazada, era tanto el dolor y el horror de ese sauce, que le había helado el alma, que había herido hasta lo más cálido de ella

-Duele, no Hermione?- dijo una voz dulce, pero con un tono de tristeza que no pasaba desapercibido para la chica

-Mucho..-decía Hermione todavía con los ojos entre cerrados mientras respiraba entre cortadamente- como lo sabes?

-Por que ese es mi corazón..-dijo la voz tristemente- lo que sentiste es lo que siento al ver como el mundo es corrompido por el mal y el horror, lo que sentiste es un alma quebrada por toda la maldad causada por los seres humanos..

-Como puedes soportarlo?- inquirió la chica mientras se paraba con esfuerzo

-Siempre se puede soportar el dolor, pero esto esta llegando a un límite espeluznante, hay que detenerlo..pero se que es ingenuidad creer que las personas van a dejar de herir a las demás..el mal existe, pero hay que combatirlo, una pequeña muestra de bondad ilumina nuestro mundo, cual esta siendo sepultado por la oscuridad..no hay que rendirse, hay que pelear contra ese mal..Mientras uno luche siempre van a ver esperanzas, no es acaso lo mismo que te paso?- dijo la infantil voz, cual había dejado de tener un tono dolido

-Sí..-dijo Hermione, abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con una muchachita de unos 11 años, vestida completamente de blanco, su cabello era dorado y rizado, sus ojos azules como el mar, llenos de esperanza pero a la vez de tristeza- quien eres tú? no te he visto antes, o si?

-Si me has visto Hermione, en el verano..Cuando tatué eso en tu hombro- dijo la muchachita riéndose alegremente- solo que ahí viste mi apariencia de adulta, ahora me ves cuando era niña..

-Madre de la naturaleza?- pregunto Hermione impactada, abriendo sus hermosos ojos fuertemente

-Correcto Hermione- dijo la Madre sonriendo maternalmente, mientras con uno de sus dedos hacia círculos por el aire, lo que causo que unas lianas del sauce se transformaran en dos columpios- siéntate Hermione, lo que te tengo que decir es de suma importancia..- dijo con seriedad, una seriedad que no le venía nada de bien con la dulce cara que tenía

Hermione se sentó, mientras se comenzaba a balancear. Su cuerpo temblaba, tenía miedo..si miedo de lo que le iba a decir la madre

-No temas Hermione, lo que sobrevenga se que tu lo vas a poder superar, no en vano has sido elegida para dar a conocer y cumplir la tercera profecía- dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa calida

-Gracias por confiar en mí..-dijo la muchacha un poco más alegre

-Hermione, se vienen tiempos difíciles, donde los peligros y el mal, se van a hacer más latentes y letales que nunca- dijo la niña con voz triste- Voldemort se ha fortalecido mucho en estos meses, y sus seguidores cada día son más fuertes y más..la situación se esta haciendo insostenible para todos los que luchamos contra este mal..- dijo la niña con uno tono de desesperación en su voz, que hacían un cuadro terrible en ese rostro que casi siempre sonreía y veía con esperanza

-No hay forma de luchar contra este mal? destruir a Voldemort para siempre?- dijo Hermione mientras la angustia comenzaba a crecer en su pecho nuevamente

-Siempre hay formas Hermione, sea haciendo actos de bondad, o ayudando al

desprotegido, o arriesgando la vida y luchando directamente contra Voldemort y los mortífagos, como lo hace la Orden del Fénix, como lo hiciste tu en una época..-dijo la madre naturaleza- es hora de que se revele la tercera profecía, que estuvo destinada para ser revelada en tiempos de oscuridad..en tiempos de maldad, en tiempos de necesidad, como lo es ahora..

-En que consiste Madre Naturaleza?- pregunto Hermione con ansiedad

-Tú sabes Hermione que estas muerta, que fuiste aniquilada por esa maldición..-dijo la niña con tristeza, mientras acariciaba la pálida mejilla de la castaña- y yo no pude evitarlo..más puedo volverte a la vida, pero tu vida estará ligada con el cumplimiento de la profecía..

-A que se refiere?- pregunto la castaña, mientras en su rostro se veían dibujados el impacto y la angustia

-Tú Hermione volverás a la vida para revelar la tercera profecía a quienes son de tu confianza, y a quienes deben cumplirla..cuando hayas cumplido tu tarea de revelarla y de cumplir la profecía, de la cual tu formas parte, tu volverás a la muerte..-dijo la muchachita, mientras secaba las lagrimas que caían por el brillante rostro de la chica- Lo siento Hermione, no es mi voluntad, pero entre las cosas de la vida y la muerte hay leyes que nada puede romperlas..yo solo tengo el poder de hacerte vivir el tiempo que demore en cumplirse la profecía..

-Lo sé, lo tengo claro..-dijo la Gryffindor serena, mas en su rostro seguían cayendo lagrimas- yo di mi vida por Harry, y no me arrepiento, fue mi decisión..

-Lo sé pequeña, lo sé..-murmuro la chica mientras acariciaba los ondulados cabellos de la castaña con cariño

-En que consiste la profecía?- pregunto la chica mientras se secaba las lagrimas de su rostro

-Es un arma, es el arma capaz de destruir a Voldemort..que solo puede ser usada por el elegido, pero esta no puede ser creada solamente por él, sino en compañía de dos personas más..-dijo la madre seriamente

-Si esta arma falla, y no logra matar a Voldemort..igual se habrá cumplido la profecía?- pregunto la castaña con tristeza

-Sí..la utilización del alma, sea fructífera o no, sella la profecía..-dijo la madre naturaleza- así que te voy a pedir por lo que más quieras Hermione, no me falles, no nos falles, da a conocer la profecía, descifrala y logra formar el arma capaz de aniquilar al ser que nos esta corrompiendo y destruyendo..

-Revélemela por favor- dijo Hermione firmemente

La muchacha cerró los ojos con dulzura, mientras un fuerte viento comenzaba a aparecer y a envolverla. Sus cabellos dorados golpeaban fuertemente su rostro pálido como la muerte y ante la vista de Hermione, comenzó a levitar. La muchacha abrió los ojos, y de su boca salió un sonido carente de expresión:

**-"En la Oscuridad de la noche, surgirá una luz de esperanza, encarnada en la forma de arma pura, cual será capaz de destruir la oscuridad de la faz de la tierra.. De la trinidad de las sangres, unidos por el amor, el odio y la necesidad, surgirá el arma, que solo podrá ser utilizada por el elegido y conjurada por la elegida. El triangulo debe estar compuesto por luz..o sino jamás el arma vencerá, y el caos será nuestra compañía para la eternidad"**

La muchacha dejo de levitar y cayo al suelo fuertemente, con los ojos cerrados, respirando entre cortadamente. Hermione se tiro al suelo y la recogió con fuerza, mas la chica no se dejo parar, y abrió los ojos fuertemente, estos volvían a ser azules..

-No me falles Hermione..vuelve a la vida y has que esta profecía se cumpla, has que la luz vuelva al mundo..-dijo la madre naturaleza con la voz entre cortada- no nos falles..yo te estaré ayudando y dando de mi poder para que lo puedas lograr..sobre todo aléjate de la oscuridad, de los malos sentimientos..ya que si en la trinidad hay oscuridad no hay nada que hacer, has que el odio que hay en la trinidad desaparezca, y que se vuelva en una trinidad de amor..por que esa es la única forma de crear el arma capaz de aniquilar a Voldemort..-dijo débilmente, mientras que con uno de sus pequeños y delgados dedos tocaba el hombro de Hermione, donde estaba el tatuaje..

Hermione sintió este arder fuertemente..Provocando que cerrase los ojos por el dolor

-La maldición, el Avada Kedavra estará encerrado en este tatuaje, por lo que la flor se volverá negro..no te preocupes..cuando cumplas con la profecía, saliendo bien o mal, esta volverá a su blanco original, y la maldición se volverá a propagar por tu cuerpo..-decía la niña rápidamente, su voz se debilitaba más y más

-Y moriré..-termino diciendo Hermione, con serenidad, mas en sus ojos se veía el horror. La niña la miro con dulzura

-No estarás sola Hermione, yo te estaré ayudando..no te abandonaré y tampoco lo harán las otras dos partes de la trinidad ni tus amigos..Confía en ellos, ellos serán tu fortaleza..ten fe en Dios, en los que te aman, ellos te darán lo que necesitas..Ahora me tengo que ir, me siento débil- dijo sonriéndole débilmente, mientras cerraba sus ojos y su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer- y tu tienes que volver a la vida..a cumplir con la profecía..

Hermione vio como finalmente la madre de la naturaleza desaparecía de entre sus brazos, antes de caer en un extraño estado de inconciencia..donde volvió a sentir los latidos de su corazón

…………

…….

…

…

……..

…………

_Los tres Gryffindors y el Slytherin corrían lo más que fuerte que le podían dar las piernas. Eran las cinco de la mañana en el castillo de Hogwarts, todos dormían ignorando los acontecimientos que se desarrollaban en las mismas paredes en las que ellos estaban. Ignoraban que Hermione Granger había muerto y ahora estaba viva. La gente ignoraba que en los cuatro chicos ese día había marcado sus destinos y sus almas, y que después de ese momento no volverían a ser los mismos. Harry había perdonado a Hermione, mas no se podía perdonar a si mismo lo que había provocado con su orgullo, terquedad e ignorancia. Ron al igual que su amigo había perdonado a la castaña y sentía como las esperanzas volvían a renacer en él al saber que su amiga estaba viva, sentía que se le había dado el tiempo para enmendar los errores del pasado, pero el pelirrojo sabía que no todo era tan bueno, y que había algo por detrás, Hermione no estaría el tiempo que le correspondía con ellos, no iba a estar el tiempo suficiente, pero no era hora de lamentarse, ella estaba viva. Ginny no cabía más en gozo, sus ilusiones volvían a transformarse en realidad, Hermione estaba viva, su mejor amiga, y ahora jamás la defraudaría ni haría oídos sordos ni ojos ciegos, a sus palabras y acciones. Draco Malfoy era de los más complejos, sabía que meses atrás hubiese estado feliz de la muerte de la castaña y hubiese lamentado mucho que ella continuase con vida, pero sabía que el no era el mismo de hace unos meses. Draco Malfoy estaba cambiando. No era un cambio radical, solo era un cambio, y ese cambio por mínimo que fuese marcaba la diferencia en él y lo hacía distinto y más humano. El necesitaba a _

_Hermione, lo podía comprobar cuando perdió la paciencia con Potter, cuando la ayudaba a salir a delante, cuando la tocaba, cuando la besaba. Sabía al sentir su piel cálida sobre su piel, que ella era lo que él necesitaba, que ella era lo que llenaría su vacío, y que ella le mostraría los métodos para salir a la luz. Ella era su todo, y sin ella todo era nada. Cuando supo de su muerte, creyó enloquecer de dolor, algo que jamás el hubiese creído experimentar, mas lo hizo. Ahora la vida le devolvía a la castaña, sabía que no era eterno, lo pudo leer en los ojos de Dumbledore, tenía que buscar la manera de salvarla. _

_-Bueno ya estamos aquí- dijo Harry frente la puerta de roble de la enfermería- pero prefiero que entremos de a uno, que opinan? _

_-Por mí no hay problema..-murmuro Ginny con ansia mientras tocaba con sus delgados dedos la puerta _

_-Opino igual que mi hermana..-dijo Ron optimistamente- aunque no muy largo, ya que muero de las ansias de verla nuevamente con vida..-dijo el pelirrojo ansioso _

_-A mí que más me da..esta viva y con eso me basta, me importa poco si la vemos de a uno, o en manada- dijo Draco Malfoy con sarcasmo y algo de dureza en su voz. No quería reconocer que prefería verla a solas y no con los otros tres Gryffindors _

_-Bueno, entonces la veremos de a uno- dijo Harry triunfantemente, mirando orgullosamente a Draco Maloy- es mejor para ella que esta débil, y mejor para nosotros para tener mayor privacidad..-dijo Harry mirando divertidamente a un Draco Malfoy que se turbaba un poco, y miraba el techo _

_-Bueno mi querido Potter..-comenzó a decir con sarcasmo el Slytherin- Quién será el primero, o la primera?- dijo el chico mirando a Ginny despectivamente al ver como esta bufaba _

_-Tú Malfoy- dijo Harry sinceramente, aunque en sus ojos brillaba el triunfo de haber logrado dejar pasmado al frío e inexpresivo Slytherin _

_-Yo?- pregunto Draco impactado, palideciendo, no se imaginaba esa clase de cortesía por parte del Gryffindor _

_-Si, tu Malfoy..-dijo Ron con una sonrisa sincera, aunque se veía en sus ojos la contrariedad- ya que tu estuviste con ella en esos meses, por que tu la apoyaste y la salvaste de todas las locuras que ella trato de hacer por estar muerta de soledad y angustia..Tú te mereces ese honor, no nosotros, por más que me duela decirlo.. _

_-Gracias Weasley..-musito el rubicundo aún pasmado _

_-Qué esperas Malfoy?- pregunto Ginny algo impaciente, más en su rostro había una cálida sonrisa- entra, no hay ningún monstruo detrás de la puerta, y creo que Hermione estaría feliz de verte.. _

_-Gracias..-murmuro otra vez el chico mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y tomaba la manilla con una de sus manos- aunque no crean que eso va a hacer que yo les deba un favor..-dijo el chico burlonamente con una bonita sonrisa en sus labios. Una sonrisa sincera _

_-Lo tenemos más que claro Malfoy, ahora ve-dijo Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa, mientras veía como el Slytherin entraba a la enfermería donde se encontraba Hermione Granger_

……

…

…

…

……

_Draco entró silenciosamente a la enfermería. Su rostro estaba cubierto por la seriedad y por la inexpresión, más si alguien se atrevía o se aventuraba a ver sus ojos se encontraría con un mar de confusiones y de sentimientos que el jamás pensó en experimentar. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo por lo que le había pasado a Hermione, pero su alma también estaba llena de una alegría inmensa, que lo llenaba por completo. Era una alegría que lo dejaba sin habla, que hacía que su boca se secara y que su alma se llenase. El muchas veces había sentido alegría, pero esta siempre estaba unida a una mala intención, como por ejemplo cuando sus maléficos planes resultaban. La alegría que ahora sentía era muy distinta a esa..era una alegría fuera de lo común, fuera de lo normal, sentía que iba a explotar de esta, pero sabía en el fondo de su ser que nada podía ser tan perfecto, que las reglas del mundo, y de la vida y de la muerte eran muy estrictas e inquebrantables, sabía que algo no andaba bien, mas después se preocuparía, solo en ese instante necesitaba mirar esos ojos nuevamente, besar esos labios nuevamente, sentir ese cuerpo una y otra vez.. _

_Cerro la puerta con cuidado, y con pasos inseguros, comenzó a avanzar por la silenciosa habitación de la enfermería. No había signos de su ataque de ira, y tampoco había señales de vida en esta..pero a pesar del pesado silencio, se podía sentir la tristeza, el dolor y la angustia. Eran densos sentimientos, que comenzaban a contaminar la extrema alegría que sentía el chico..Su mirada gris recorría toda la habitación, para encontrar a quien tanto necesitaba.. _

_Y la encontró_

_Sobre una cama, que estaba junto a la ventana, iluminada por la luz triste de la luna, se encontraba Hermione. Estaba acostada de espalda..sus ojos estaban abiertos, y su mirada perdida en el techo, mirando a la nada. Su piel pálida era iluminada por la luz que atravesaba los grandes ventanales..Estaba cubierta por suaves sábanas blancas, que la cubrían un poco más arriba de los pechos, mientras sus brazos, tapados por un camisón blanco, se encontraban destapados..De sus ojos castaños, de sus hermosas mejillas, demacradas por la experiencia sufrida corrían silenciosas lagrimas..lagrimas de impotencia ante un destino impuesto y no elegido_

_Draco al verla ahí, fría pero imponente, como si estuviera tallada en mármol blanco, sintió como su corazón se le aceleraba. Como deseaba compartir la terrible carga que ella llevaba sobre los hombros. Como quería hacerla sonreír y secar las lágrimas de ese rostro tan triste. Había sido un estúpido al odiarla, al prejuiciarla. Se sentía un idiota al descubrir después de tantos años, de tanto odio y rencor, de que ella era la persona que el necesitaba, de que ella era su luz..Y ahora su luz se estaba extinguiendo..mas no lo permitiría..no otra vez _

_-Hermione..-susurro el muchacho a los pies de la cama de la muchacha, con la voz algo más calida que siempre _

_-Draco-murmuro la chica mientras cerraba los ojos, y nuevas lagrimas caían por su hermoso rostro- No me dejes caer.._

_Y con estas palabras, el frío e inexpresivo Draco Malfoy se quebró por completo..Esas cuatro palabras lo habían destrozado, y habían provocado que el se re inventara en cuestión de segundos. Draco Malfoy seguía siendo frío, cruel, calculador, orgulloso, oscuro y arrogante, pero no más, ya no más con Hermione..no más..El le iba a dar lo mejor de él, aunque fuese poco..El no la soltaría jamás..sería su sostén..no la dejaría caer nuevamente en la nada ni en la oscuridad..Ella sería su luz, y él su sostén. Unidos en la necesidad, amarrados para encontrar juntos la salvación, para encontrar lo que jamás pensaron encontrar en el otro; _

_Luz_

_Draco sin meditarlo un segundo, olvidándose del orgullo que tanto su padre le había inculcado, camino hacia donde estaba la chica, cual yacía frágil mente en la cama, la tomó entre sus fuertes brazos, y la es trecho con una fuerza sobre cogedora, mientras hundía su rostro en el calido cuello de ella , mientras lagrimas caían por el cuello de una impresionada Hermione_

_  
-No me vuelvas a abandonar..-musito el chico, entre silenciosas lagrimas- No volveremos a caer en la oscuridad..es una promesa Hermione_

_-No caeremos Draco..-murmuro la chica mientras más lagrimas escapaban por sus ojos castaños, cuales denotaban tristeza. Mas después de lo pronunciado, y besando suave y dulcemente la mejilla del Slytherin, se seco las lagrimas de su pálido rostro, y miro al chico directamente a los ojos con miedo, pero determinación- Dumbledore ya les habrá contado el precio de mi sacrificio por dar la vida por Harry, no?_

_  
Draco Malfoy quedo algo asustado con las palabras y la seriedad con las que la había pronunciado la Gryffindor. Algo no andaba nada de bien. De hecho podía recordar como el director quiso decirles el contra de la resurrección de Hermione, pero no lo tomaron nada en cuenta, ya que justo en esos instantes Minerva Mc Gonagall había ingresado a la oficina con la buena nueva de que Hermione había revivido _

_-No..-dijo el chico seriamente, inclusive con un poco de indiferencia, para cubrir el espanto que le causaba la seriedad de la chica _

_-Draco, yo no voy a vivir para siempre..-dijo la chica con tristeza, mientras se sentaba con las rodillas contra su vientre, y ponía sus manos sobre estas _

_-Que quieres decir Hermione? Nadie va a vivir para siempre..-dijo el chico confundido, mientras se secaba las lagrimas de su frío rostro _

_-A lo que me refiero Draco..-dijo la chica interrumpiendo al chico, con un gesto de desesperación en su infantil rostro, más su voz seguía imperturbable- es que el hecho de que vuelva a la vida no significa que vaya a vivir mucho más..debo cumplir una misión que no alcance a hacer en vida, y de ahí, moriré nuevamente..-dijo la muchacha mientras cerraba los ojos, y fruncía el ceño _

_Draco sintió como si un agujero se hubiese abierto a sus pies. Sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda, mientras sentía nuevamente ese puño estrujándole las entrañas, y en su garganta sentía como si alguien lo estuviese estrangulando. Angustia, sentía esta de la forma más descarnada. Nunca creyó que el dolor espiritual llegase a dolerle físicamente. Se sentía enloquecer por el solo hecho de que ella fuese a dejarlo solo, de nuevo.._

_En la oscuridad_

_En el vacío _

_En la nada_

_-Que misión?- dijo el chico con la voz dura, y sus ojos fríos. Una máscara a lo que el en verdad sentía, una máscara que siempre había llevado para esconderse, para mitigar el dolor. Sabía que era ineficiente, pero no se le ocurría nada más. Era su mecanismo de supervivencia _

_-En el verano, yo y tu padre buscábamos para Voldemort un pergamino, escrito por la madre naturaleza, donde salía la forma de como se podía aniquilar a nuestro "jefe"..-dijo la chica mientras miraba a la oscuridad de la enfermería- en fin, la madre naturaleza se me apareció y me dijo que yo era la elegida para que se me revelase la profecía, y hacer que esta _

_sucediese..-dijo mientras tragaba saliva con un gesto doloroso en el rostro- destruí el pergamino, y me enfrenté a tu padre..Pero hoy en la mañana.. _

_-La herida en tu cabeza se debe a una de las apariciones de esta madre?- dijo el chico con gélidamente, mas en su voz había una nota cargada de rabia, dolor e impotencia _

_-Correcto- dijo la chica mientras sonreía tristemente- me dijo que la revelación de la tercera profecía estaría cerca..y bueno ahora muerta, sin poder revelar la profecía, ni hacer que esta se llevase acabo, la madre me revivió hasta que yo lograse que se lleve acabo, ya que esta profecía habla de mí, y de dos personas más..y bueno yo muerta es incapaz de realizarse.. _

_-Después de que se cumpla la profecía, tu morirás?- pregunto el chico con un nudo en la garganta, a pesar de ello disimulaba lo mejor posible su angustia, y lo lograría ante un espectador que no lo conociese, pero Hermione lo conocía, más que nadie. Sabía que el estaba angustiado, que esta destruido _

_Hermione no podía responder. Sentía su boca seca, y sus parpados pesados. No podía mirar a los ojos grises del chico, no podía perderse en esa mirada que le hacía mil preguntas. No podía observar ese rostro inexpresivo que en la ignorancia expresaba más que ninguno. No podía soportarlo _

_-Mírame Hermione..-dijo el chico duramente, mientras con sus dedos tomaba delicadamente el rostro de la castaña- después de que la profecía se lleve acabo, morirás? _

_-Si Draco, yo voy a morir..-dijo la muchacha con dolor, mientras cerraba sus ojos para no mirar, para no ver, los ojos de Draco inundados de angustia, inundados de dolor.._

_-Entonces por que mierda me dices que no caeremos en la oscuridad..tu no caerás, pero yo si, y en lo más profundo de estas Hermione, por que me abandonarás- dijo el chico violentamente, mientras se paraba de la cama, y con sus pálidas manos se pasaba estas por su pelo, despeinándolo aún más- tú no puedes morir, no puedes abandonar a la vida, ni a tus amigos, ni a tu familia, ni a mí..-dijo el chico desesperado, algo que pocas veces Hermione había visto- Si a mí Hermione, tu crees que a mí me gusta sentir por tí Hermione? Tú me haces vulnerable, tú me haces sentir, tú me haces humano..y débil, tu me recuerdas que no soy tan malo y cruel de como me creo, tu me recuerdas que puedo no ser una marioneta del destino, de mi padre..-decía el chico con dolor, mientras comenzaba a caminar de lado a lado- No se lo que me hiciste, no se lo que provocaste en mí el día en que te salve del lago, solo se que ya no soy el mismo que era, o en verdad no se si yo siempre fui como soy ahora y que tu en realidad despertaste en mi esa humanidad y esos sentimientos que yo tanto trate de enterrar y no sentir.. _

_-Draco..-murmuro la chica mirando al chico, bañado por la luz melancólica de la luna _

_-Hermione no se que mierda me hiciste, no lo logro comprender..pero se que fue algo grande, algo que nadie había provocado jamás en mí..y no se si agradecerte o odiarte hasta la muerte por ello, ya que tu me has hecho susceptible a los cambios, me has hecho vulnerable al dolor..me has convertido en lo que siempre evite ser; yo mismo..-dijo el chico mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza- yo te necesito Hermione, por que tu me has enseñado a pesar de todo lo vulnerable en que me has convertido, en que existe libertad, en que existe la lealtad, la amistad y el amor en todas sus caras..-dijo mirándola, con sus ojos que parecían vidrios, ya que estos estaban completamente iluminados por la luz de la luna y poseían un aspecto espectral. Su cuerpo se veía más alto que nunca, y su piel más pálida que la nieve. Su rostro estaba más hermoso y adolorido que nunca- Hoy al dar la vida por Potter has demostrado que el amor es más fuerte, que la amistad es más importante que la vida..tu no mereces morir, ya que tu eres luz de vida para muchos, luz de vida para mí, y con tu muerte estaré plena y enteramente destinado a la perdición.. _

_-Tu no sabes lo feliz que me siento al saber que conmigo te has transformado en un ser más humano, con sentimientos- dijo la chica con alegría, mas su voz estaba temblorosa ante la intensidad de sus sentimientos-, pero como tu lo has dicho, tú estabas dormido, siempre fuiste un ser humano intrínsicamente bueno y con sentimientos..pero la vida, las _

_circunstancias te obligaron esconder lo mejor de ti, y transformarte en un ser oscuro y totalmente inexpresivo..-dijo Hermione mientras miraba al rubio de perfil, quien miraba por los grandes ventanales el sombrío paisaje- No dependes de mí, para ver la luz..-dijo la chica drásticamente, sin parar de hablar, a pesar de ver como el rubio giraba su rostro violentamente hacia la castaña, cual estaba temblorosa, mas firme en su decisión- no podemos seguir viéndonos Draco..ya que yo voy a morir quieras o no, lamentablemente esto va sobre nuestras voluntades, es algo totalmente superior, que escapa de nuestras manos..Es mejor dejar de vernos, no quiero que te involucres conmigo más y más, no quiero que dependas de mí, ya que yo no sobre viviré mucho tiempo..no quiero arrastrarte a la perdición..-dijo la chica duramente_

_  
-No digas más, tus palabras son veneno..dijo el chico despertando de su trance, con ira en su voz _

_-Debo hacerlo Draco, no quiero que sufras más de la cuenta en el momento que muera, no quiero que te involucres tanto conmigo, ya que no soportaría el saber que mi muerte y mi ausencia te condenarían..-dijo la chica desesperada, mientras se paraba de la cama, ignorando su debilidad. Sus pies tocaron la fría baldosa, mas ello no le importo a la chica- Yo también te necesito, tu has sido mi luz, pero es el momento en que debemos separarnos, dejar de lado nuestra amistad o lo que sea, ya que el final de esta viene tarde o temprano, encarnada en la muerte.._

_  
-Que egoísta eres Hermione!- dijo el chico con furia, mientras se acercaba a la castaña, cual se veía superada por creces por el gran e imponente porte del Slytherin- eres una maldita reprimida, que piensa que dejando de vernos, dejando de lado lo que hemos construido va a ser menos doloroso. Déjame decirte algo señorita egoísta- dijo el chico señalándola con el dedo con agresividad, mientras se paraba a escasos centímetros de la castaña- acaso te vas a aislar de todo el mundo por que vas a morir? acaso vas a transformar en soledad e infierno tus últimos momentos? acaso piensas en quitarnos a mí, a tus amigos, a tus compañeros, de tu presencia por que vas a morir? Te equivocas, por que no es el método, por que vamos a sufrir mucho más, por que yo sufriría mucho más si no estoy contigo..-dijo vehemente, mientras más se acercaba a la castaña, acortando cada vez más la distancia entre ellos _

_-No quiero hacerlos sufrir..-musito la chica, mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos_

_  
-Malas noticias, en las relaciones humanas se sufre, se odia, se hiere, se destruye, pero se te olvida que también se ama, se construye, se ayuda..se confía..-dijo el chico sabiamente, mientras con sus dedos secaba las lagrimas de las cálidas mejillas de la Gryffindor _

_-Esto se parece a lo que yo te decía hace unos tiempos cuando eras una persona totalmente egoísta, fría y cruel..-dijo la chica algo divertida, tratando de reprimir los sollozos_

_  
-Correcto, de repente necesitas aprender a vivir aplicando lo que dices..-dijo el chico con una sonrisa triste en su rostro- tu sabes que no es el método para evitarnos el dolor el separarnos de ti..aparte se que tus amigos no lo podrían soportar..-dijo Draco mientras ponía sus manos en la delgada cintura de la chica, mientras sonreía de lado- yo no lo podría soportar..-decía el mientras más se acercaba al rostro de la castaña, mientras sus respiraciones de mezclaban- buscaremos la solución, no todo esta perdido..hay que tener esperanzas, hay que creer que hay luz después de tanto caos..-dijo el Slytherin mientras besaba dulcemente las mejillas de la chica, cuales sabían salado- No hay que rendirse Hermione, acuérdate que no te dejaré caer..-y diciendo esto la beso nuevamente, con un anhelo que superaba los límites de todo lo escrito, de todo lo dicho y hecho _

_-Draco-susurro Hermione con voz casi inaudible, mientras besaba la mejilla del chico- gracias..sin ti no habría podido salir adelante, sin ti no podría haberles dicho a mis amigos la verdad, sin ti no podría estar viva en estos momentos, aunque no lo creas y aunque me duela aceptarlo, tu has sido un apoyo o lo que sea, importante para mi, y quiero que lo _

_sepas ya que si no tengo otra ocasión para decírtelo..prefiero que lo sepas ahora..uno nunca sabe cuando las cosas o la vida misma pueden terminar..-decía la chica mientras abrazaba al alto rubio, con fuerza, como si este fuera una piedra, fuerte, que la sostendría cuando el mal la golpease con fuerza _

_-No digas eso Hermione, si vas a tener más oportunidades para decirme que yo te he ayudado..-dijo el chico sonriendo mientras con una de sus pálidas manos acariciaba los cabellos de la castaña- pero poniéndonos en el caso de que no existiera otra oportunidad, yo también te tengo que agradecer Hermione, y mucho, ya que tu me has de vuelto la vida que me han quitado desde mi infancia, tu me haz de vuelto la vida que yo me auto quite para no sufrir más..-decía el chico con la voz ronca, por la seriedad de sus palabras- y es por eso que encuentro una estupidez que te alejes de todos tus seres cercanos para no hacernos sufrir por tu pronta muerte.. _

_-Que dices?- pregunto la chica abrazando con más fuerza al rubio _

_  
-Es que no te das cuenta que para el cara rajada, para los Weasleys y en fin para otras personas, eres importante, no te das cuenta que no es solo a mi a quien das vida? Tu das vida a todos los que te rodean, tu das luz a todos los que están junto a ti, no puedes ser tan egoísta de privarnos tu persona!- dijo el chico con algo de ira en su voz, abrazando con más fuerza a la chica por la cintura- y nosotros, los que te rodeamos también te damos vida, te damos luz, tu sin nosotros comenzaras a morir más lenta y dolorosamente..ya que estarás en la soledad, en una terrible soledad que es totalmente innecesaria, ya que a pesar de que nosotros sepamos que por un maldito azar del destino estas condenada a morir antes de tiempo, nosotros igual vamos a querer estar contigo, más que nunca.._

_  
-Draco..-musito la chica con lagrimas en los ojos, odiaba llorar, pero es que todo lo que le decía el chico era tan real y maravilloso, que le emocionaba escucharlo de los labios de quien hace unos meses era la oscuridad, de quien hace unos meses era un ser sin sentimientos- solo quería evitarles sufrimientos.._

_  
-Ya lo se, pero no es la forma..la forma es estando contigo Hermione..-dijo el Slytherin mientras tomaba con sus manos el rostro de la castaña, y besaba la frente de esta tiernamente- aparte ya encontraremos la manera de hacer que no mueras, ya lo encontraremos..siempre hay un método, la magia es tan poderosa y milagrosa que vamos a encontrar una forma para salvarte.. _

_-Jaja- comenzó a reír la chica mientras se secaba las lagrimas y se separaba del chico, cual la miraba verdaderamente anonadado _

_-Ahora si que creo que te has vuelto una lunática Hermione!- exclamo el chico con una nota de impacto e incomprensión en su voz, mientras alzaba una ceja, y miraba a la chica con un poco de ira_

_  
-Es que..jajaja-comenzo a decir la chica mientras trataba de decirle al chico la causa de su risa, más no podía ya que al ver su cara esto le provocaba más risa _

_-Granger que rayos te pasa? acaso estar muerta te aturdió las neuronas?- dijo el chico cada vez más molesto _

_-No..es que lo que pasa Draco..es que..-decía la chica mientras se secaba las lágrimas de su rostro, causadas por la risa- es increíble, nadie creería que tú, si tú Draco Malfoy, el Slytherin y el alumno más cruel y oscuro de todo el colegio Hogwarts, que una vez me dijo que la magia solo servía para manipularla para adquirir mayor poder, ahora me este diciendo que la magia es milagrosa y que puede salvar vidas, que puede salvar mi vida..- decía la chica mientras tomaba las frías manos del Slytherin, entre sus delgadas y cálidas manos- no sabes cuanto has cambiado Draco..y eso me hace reír.. _

_-Te estas burlando de mi?- pregunto el chico abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras su voz sonaba terriblemente amenazadora, mas esto no le importaba a Hermione _

_-Si..me río de ti..-dijo la chica audazmente, mientras entre cerraba sus ojos- es que en verdad lo encuentro irreal, en verdad me hace creer que las personas si pueden cambiar, y que estas no están totalmente encadenadas a sus conductas anteriores..no sabes lo feliz que me hace ver que ya no eres lo que eras antes..- mientras besaba una de sus manos con infinita dulzura- obvio que esa estigma, esa sombra de oscuridad igual se va a quedar en tu ser, en tu alma, pero has sabido superarla, has sabido escoger al bien, sobre ese mal que había en tu alma..-dijo la chica con una sonrisa seria, mientras miraba al Slytherin- no sabes lo esperanzada que me siento, al verte a ti, ya que me haces creer que los milagros si existen, de hecho tú eres un milagro Malfoy.. _

_-Granger, de repente de pones demasiado honesta-dijo el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro mientras miraba a la castaña con sinceridad, a la vez que se acercaba a esta y la empujaba suavemente para que se acostara nuevamente- especialmente cuando estas cansada..es mejor que descanses un poco, y que no te levantes más de esa cama, o si no te las veras conmigo, y sabes por experiencia propia que no conviene contra decirme.. _

_-Y tu te pones de repente terriblemente fastidioso..y tu sabes por experiencia propia que adoro contra decirte-dijo la chica mal humorada mientras se acostaba en la cama, y se cubría con las sabanas y apoyaba su cabeza sobre el montón de almohadones, y sonreía con malicia, al igual que el Slytherin _

_-Bueno mejor que descanses Hermione, ahora van a entrar tus "amiguitos" Gryffindors..-dijo el chico con desprecio _

_-Draco!- exclamo la chica algo molesta- ya vas a partir a despreciar a mis amigos? _

_-Sí..-dijo el chico con malicia, mientras se acercaba a la castaña y la besaba en la cabeza- cuídate..nos vemos y no hagas estupideces por favor, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta de la enfermería, con su porte y elegancia, perdiéndose en la oscuridad _

_-Buenas noches, milagro- dijo la chica burlonamente, mas lo decía de verdad, el, su cambio, eran un milagro. El no le respondió nada, mas Hermione, pudo adivinar que en su pálido, frío e inexpresivo rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa_

………

……

…

…

…

…

……

………

_Draco Malfoy salió de la enfermería, cerrando la puerta con mucha suavidad, mientras sus ojos se levantaban altivamente para mirar a los tres Gryffindors que lo miraban expectantes. El chico sonrió con superioridad, le encantaba que los demás estuvieran expectantes a lo que el tuviese que decir. Sus ojos, cuales antes estaban opacos de la tristeza, ahora estaban nuevamente inexpresivos, aunque si alguien se atreviese ver más allá de esos fríos ojos, podría encontrar felicidad, mucha felicidad, ya que la castaña seguía siendo la misma y _

_estaba viva. Pero esta felicidad se veía opacada de cierta manera por la angustia de saber que Hermione estaba condenada a morir en poco tiempo más. Tenía que investigar, buscar la forma para que la castaña no muriese._

_  
-Y, Malfoy?- pregunto Harry Potter avanzando hacia el rubio, con ansiedad en su voz, mientras se paraba frente al rubio _

_-Y nada Potter, es mejor que entre el siguiente, o los siguientes- dijo inexpresivamente, mientras miraba a los hermanos Weasleys- Hermione esta cansada, y es mejor que ella les cuente la noticia a todos ustedes juntos _

_-Que noticia Malfoy?- interrumpió Ron, con miedo en su voz _

_-O sino va a ser muy desgastador para ella..-continuo el rubio, ignorando la pregunta de Ron olímpicamente- así es que es mejor que entren ahora.. _

_-Esta bien..vamos chicos-murmuro Ginny caminando hacia la puerta, mientras con una de sus pálidas manos, tomaba la manilla de la puerta y la giraba, ingresando a la oscura enfermería, seguida por un Ron que iba cabizbajo, y más pálido que nunca _

_-Ahh Potter..se me olvidaba- dijo el Slytherin serenamente, mientras tomaba del hombro al Gryffindor, mirándolo amenazadoramente- No quiero que vuelvas a herir a Hermione, o sino te juro Potter, que por mi madre, te mato.. _

_-No te preocupes Malfoy..-dijo el chico mirando intensamente al rubio, que todavía lo tenía tomado del hombro con brusquedad- y te advierto a ti, ahora que tenemos la oportunidad- dijo el moreno mientras sacaba la mano del rubio de su hombro- que si tu le haces algo a Hermione, sea lo que sea, si la veo derramar una lagrima por tu culpa, te juro por mis padres, que te mato.._

_  
-No hay cuidado Potter- dijo el Slytherin con una sonrisa de superioridad-bueno ya estas advertido..-dijo el chico mientras un brillo amenazante se veía en sus ojos- una sola cosa que le hagas y estas muerto antes de que puedas pronunciar la palabra "Hogwarts" _

_-Lo mismo va para ti Malfoy, nos vemos- dijo el moreno mientras miraba con el mismo brillo amenazador a Draco Malfoy, mientras se giraba y entraba por la puerta de la enfermería y la cerraba _

_Draco Malfoy sonrió para si mismo, con una sonrisa característica suya, llena de despreocupación y desdén, sabía que Harry Potter no volvería a herir a Hermione, podía ver en sus ojos que el niño que vivió quería mucho a Hermione, y que el no haría nada para herirla como lo hizo anteriormente, y sabía también que el daría la vida por ella, y que él, Draco Malfoy, también la daría por ella. Y pensando en estas cosas el chico se dirigió a su habitación a dormir por fin unas horas, antes de que el sol saliese, extinguiendo la fatídica oscuridad de la noche. _

_Al salir el sol, con su luz, su oscuro corazón se llenaría de energías y esperanzas, para comenzar la búsqueda para devolverle la vida a Hermione._

……

…

…

…

…

…

_Harry termino por entrar a la enfermería con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su pálido rostro. Draco Malfoy. a pesar de que seguía siendo el mismo chico arrogante, frío, cruel e inexpresivo, había cambiado, o por lo menos había renacido algo puro y no retorcido de su alma corrupta. Y eso se lo tenía que deber a Hermione Granger, ella había producido el milagroso cambio en el rubicundo Slytherin. Solo ella podía operar esos milagros en las personas que se veían irrevocablemente perdidas. Ahora el entendía que todo pasaba por algo. Hermione Granger se vio sumida en la oscuridad y en el caos de no ser creída por ninguno de sus grandes amigos. Cayó en desgracia, y fue sepultada en el olvido durante muchos meses. Pero todo pasa por algo, Hermione se hizo mucho más fuerte sin el amparo de sus amigos. Hermione conoció a Draco Malfoy, un chico de ya 18 años, un Slytherin, enemigo natural de ella, un chico perdido en la oscuridad en que su padre, su familia, su sangre y el mismo, se habían enterrado. Si Hermione Granger no hubiese caído en desgracia jamás ella hubiese conocido al Slytherin como lo hizo, jamás hubiese podido ayudarlo a buscar la luz. Para Draco Malfoy, aunque por muy extraño sonase, fue una bendición que Hermione haya llegado a su vida, ya que ella, solo ella pudo llegar a su duro corazón y transformarlo en un corazón más y más humano. Solo ella podía darle expresión a esos ojos fríos, carentes de esperanza por la vida y por los hombres. _

_Hermione era el milagro de Draco Malfoy, ya que sin ella, el nunca hubiese podido escapar de la nada en que el se encontraba. _

_Harry Potter juraba a si mismo, que a pesar de que odiase todavía al Slytherin, y que todavía había fuertes diferencias entre ellos, que no interferiría en la relación que tenía este con su mejor amiga. Ya que esa relación era luz para ambos, esa relación los había salvado en épocas oscuras y sin sentido. Y sería una crueldad espantosa separarlos, o interferir en esa relación, que se había generado principalmente por necesidad._

_  
Por la necesidad más humana de todas;_

_Vivir._

_Harry ingresó a la habitación y vio una imagen que lo sobrecogió de una gran manera. Una imagen que en tiempos pasados no hubiese sido ninguna cosa excepcional, pero ahora, en ese caso, en el tiempo en que se encontraban, un tiempo de guerra, de odios y de maldad, era algo totalmente increíble y maravilloso. Lo que veía denotaba que era tiempo de reconstruir una amistad que había sido herida a muerte por la incomunicación y el odio. Harry vio como Ron Weasley junto a su querida hermana, Ginny, abrazaban con fuerza a lo que quedaba de Hermione Granger. La chica hace unos meses era vitalidad pura, era una chica fuerte, entusiasta y muy saludable y por que no decirlo también era muy hermosa. _

_Pero ahora, en esos instantes ella parecía una sombra de lo que había sido. _

_Era un montón de huesos, cubiertos por una pálida piel, de un aspecto nada de saludable. Sus cabellos que antes brillaban ante cualquier luz, ahora estaban opacos. Su rostro siempre acompañado de un tinte rosado en las mejillas, ahora estaba pálido y delgado. Y su boca, su hermosa boca que siempre sonreía, ahora estaba comprimida por aguantar el llanto. _

_Todo era un cuadro terriblemente espeluznante _

_Esa era su Hermione._

_Su adorada Hermione, la que se había transformado en un espectro, gracias al horror y maldad de la guerra, gracias al odio y especialmente su odio. Harry se sentía más que culpable al verla en ese estado, y se odiaba más y más a medida que pasaban los segundos. Ella por él, había sacrificado su nombre, su orgullo, su honor, su identidad, y su vida, y el no _

_lo había valorado a tiempo. Sabía que era demasiado tarde para enmendar todo el daño que él le había causado, pero no por eso iba a rendirse. Sabía que jamás lograría curar todo el sufrimiento de la Gryffindor, pero el tiempo que tenía por delante lo iba a utilizar en curar parte del daño causado. _

_  
Harry con el dolor de su alma sentía que ya no quedaba mucho tiempo, cada día lo acercaba a su inminente batalla con Voldemort, donde finalmente uno quedaría con vida. Y sentía más que nunca que los resultados serían beneficiosos para Voldemort, y que el perdería la vida tratando de aniquilar a uno de los peores magos de la historia. Sus entrenamientos con Dumbledore resultaban agotadores y gracias a Dios el evolucionaba, pero por desgracia lentamente, y el ni nadie se podía dar el lujo de evolucionar lentamente, ya que tiempo era lo que menos tenían todos. _

_Cuando Draco Malfoy había ingresado a la enfermería para estar con Hermione, el había tomado la mano de la quien era su novia, de quien era la mujer que el más amaba en su existencia, y de la cual estaba seguro de que estaría enamorado para la eternidad. _

_De Ginny Weasley._

_Cuando una idea brutal pero racional vino a su cabeza. Tenía la corazonada de que no viviría mucho tiempo ya, y que para eso tenía que enmendar todo el daño que había causado y el que podría causar. Tenía, entrenar fuertemente a pesar de que creía que las posibilidades de vencer a Voldemort eran casi nulas, y sobre todo tratar de causar el menor daño posible con su partida. Lo que lo llevaba a tener que hacer algo que lo mataba de dolor, algo que lo paralizaba, pero que por amor prefería sacrificar su felicidad que la de Ginny._

_Tenía que terminar definitivamente con Ginny _

_La amaba más que a su vida, pero no podía hacer que ella sufriese más con su partida. Era demasiado riesgoso también para ella. _

_¿Que pasaría si a Voldemort se le ocurría aniquilar a la chica solo para dañarlo más?_

_La sola idea lo enloquecía _

_No toleraría que la chica sufriese por su culpa, y menos que la matasen por ello. Tenia que parar las cosas ya, aunque sintiese que su alma se desgarrase con ello. Sabía que no era el mejor método, pero era la mejor idea que se le ocurría al chico..solo quería evitar el dolor a alguien que amaba con locura, ya que si el moría no podría soportar dejarla sola _

_-Harry..-de repente escucho el Gryffindor, interrumpiendo sus fatales pensamientos. Era la voz débil, pero clara de Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga, su confidente. Olvidando el chico sus pensamientos, corrió hacia su amiga y la abrazo alegría que desbordaba cualquier limite. Se sentía eufórico al escuchar la voz de la chica que había creído perdida para la eternidad_

_-Hermione..mí Hermione- murmuraba el chico mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a la castaña- no sabes cuanto lo siento, no sabes cuanto me duele verte así..no sabes querida amiga como me odio por haberte hecho lo que te hice..perdóname por favor Hermione, perdóname.. _

_-Yo ya te he perdonado Harry, hace mucho tiempo que lo he hecho..-dijo la chica con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios- aunque no te voy a negar que fue mucho el daño que me causo el hecho de que tu y los demás se hayan alejado de mi..pero ahora todo va a volver a la realidad.. _

_-Pero igual Hermione, no sabes como me duele haber sido tan egoísta contigo..-dijo el chico con rabia en su voz- yo me centre solo en mi dolor y en la ira que me causaba tu supuesta _

_traición, nunca pensé cuanto debías estar sufriendo..nunca te ayude cuando te veía cada día marchitándote más y más..fui una bestia..un ser asquerosamente repugnante.. _

_-No digas eso Harry- dijo la Gryffindor tomando una de las pálidas manos del moreno- no te hieras más, no más- dijo con fuerza- No ves que no sacas nada bueno diciendo esas palabras contra ti? No ves que te envenenas? Lo único que logran es que el desprecio que te profesas aumente..lo cual es totalmente nocivo.._

_  
-Es que me detesto tanto Hermione..-dijo Harry mientras cerraba sus ojos con furia, evitando mirar los ojos de su amiga- estoy tan cansado de mis errores, estoy cansado de causar sufrimiento a los que me aman y a los que me importan, estoy tan cansado de toda esta mierda!- grito el chico con angustia, mientras sus ojos miraban toda la habitación, con un gesto de desesperación- por donde miro hay horror y dolor, por donde busco luz lo único que encuentro es desesperanza..todo esta oscuro, fuera y dentro de mí.. _

_-No Harry- musito la castaña abrazando con más fuerza a su amigo- no todo esta oscuro, no todo es desesperanza..y no causas siempre dolor a los que te aman..ya que también causas en ellos grandes satisfacciones..Escúchame Harry- dijo la chica tomando con firmeza los hombros del chico- El ser humano esta hecho para errar, es por eso que venimos a la tierra, al mundo, para perfeccionarnos. No te tortures por tus errores, ya que la grandeza esta en aceptarlos y tratar de mejorarlos, no refregándotelos todo el día en tu cara, ya que eso te causara un dolor y una angustia inimaginables..y solo generaran un odio terrible hacia ti..-dijo la chica sabiamente_

_  
-Harry..-murmuro Ginny tímidamente, desde el fondo de la habitación- se que estas cansado de todo esto, todos lo están, sabemos que esto no es vida, y además se que esto es mucho más difícil para ti, ya que la carga que llevas sobre tus hombros es aún más pesada que la de nosotros.. pero tienes que ser fuerte- dijo la chica con vehemencia- tal vez estas cansado de que te lo digan, pero tienes que serlo y tener en claro que cuentas conmigo, Ron y Hermione..-dijo la chica mirando con una sonrisa a los demás-siempre estaremos contigo..y nosotros seremos tu luz.._

_  
-Mi hermana tiene razón Harry..-dijo Ron interrumpiendo- ya sabes amigo que muchos te quieren muerto, pero muchos te quieren vivo, y estarán contigo hasta el mismo final..hasta cuando tengas que luchar con el que no debe ser nombrado.. _

_-Así que ya sabes Harry, no estas solo..-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa optimista en sus labios- nunca lo has estado, y nunca lo estarás.. _

_-Muchas gracias..-murmuro el chico sonriendo a sus amigos..-pero es demasiado peligroso para ustedes..-comenzó a decir el Gryffindor, pero al ver como los demás fruncían el ceño, decidió cambiar de discurso- se que estarán conmigo..gracias.. _

_-Así es Harry..-dijo Hermione serenamente- ahora se vienen tiempos difíciles, tiempos que definirán nuestras historias..Debemos ser fuertes y estar más unidos que nunca. Ya no es Voldemort ni la guerra nuestros únicos enemigos, sino también son la intolerancia, la incomunicación y la desconfianza entre nosotros..-dijo seriamente- unidos seremos más fuertes, unidos será más difícil ser vencidos..-dijo la castaña con vehemencia- que ni el caos, ni la guerra, ni el mal que nos rodea nos separen.._

_-No te preocupes Hermione, así será- sentencio Harry Potter solemnemente a su amiga mientras sonreía quedamente- vas a ver que aunque todo se va a volver más difícil al rededor de nosotros, nosotros vamos a estar más unidos que antes.._

_  
-Así que no hay que angustiarse, ya que mientras nos tengamos, no sucumbiremos- dijo Ginny esperanzadoramente- pero hay algo Hermione que debo preguntarte- dijo la _

_muchacha cambiando el tono de la conversación- como has logrado volver al mundo de los vivos? fue la Madre Naturaleza?_

_  
Hermione sabía que esa pregunta no podía eludirla. Era la razón de por que estaba viva entre sus amigos y sus seres queridos. Sabía que alguien le preguntaría y ella tendría que confesar que ella estaba viviendo solo por unos meses más y que luego el Avada Kedavra que estaba retenido en el tatuaje, se iba a esparcir por todo su cuerpo, dándole finalmente la muerte que debía ella haber tenido esa noche. No podía confesarlo, no podía decírselo a sus amigos._

_  
¿Qué pasaría con Harry cuando supiera que su mejor amiga iba a morir de todas maneras? ¿Qué pasaría con Ron y con Ginny? ¿Qué pasaría cuando supieran que sus esperanzas de volver a empezar tenían fecha de caducación?_

_No debía decirle nada a Harry Potter. No podía decirle que iba a morir de cualquier forma. Jamás. Se odiaría así misma al no decirle la verdad, pero era preferible eso que el chico se sintiese impotente al no poder hacer nada para salvar a su amiga. Tampoco podía decírselo a Ron, ni a Ginny, ni a Luna..sentirían que es su culpa lo que pasaba. No, no era cruel. Odiaba mentir, pero era mejor ocultarles una realidad dolorosa _

_-Bueno- dijo Hermione naturalmente, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo- lo que pasa, es que no se si recuerdan, que cuando les mostré mi memoria, a excepción de Harry, cual no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo..-añadió la chica mirando a Harry- la madre naturaleza se me mostró anunciándome que se me sería revelada una tercera profecía, una profecía que revelaría el arma para matar finalmente a Voldemort..por eso la madre naturaleza me revivió- dijo la muchacha mientras una angustia creciente oprimía la boca de su estomago- para anunciar la profecía y llevarla a cabo..me devolvió la vida que Bellatrix me había quitado.._

_  
-Gracias a Dios Hermione, que la madre naturaleza te eligió a ti para anunciar esta profecía..-dijo Ron optimistamente, mientras la abrazaba con ternura- ya que así pudiste ser revivida y estar entre nosotros nuevamente.. _

_-Que pasa Harry?- pregunto Ginny preocupada, al ver como el chico fruncía el ceño, mientras miraba por la ventana _

_-Hermione, no nos estas ocultando nada?- pregunto el chico suspicazmente, dudando de las palabras de Hermione, ya que no podía evitar ver con mala cara tan buena noticia, era demasiado maravilloso, demasiado para su gusto _

_-No- dijo Hermione tratando de sonar lo más convincente del mundo- no escondo nada Harry_

_  
-Pero Harry, ¿por qué preguntas eso?- pregunto sorprendida Ginny_

_  
-No por nada- dijo el chico quitándole importancia a la pregunta, con un tono más relajado, pero su ojos seguían mirando a Hermione profundamente- es que me pareció todo demasiado bueno.._

_  
-Estas hecho un pesimista amigo- dijo Ron golpeándole el hombro- ¿no te parece que ya hemos tenido demasiado? ya era hora que las cosas comenzasen a ser algo mejor.. _

_-Tienes razón Ron..-murmuro el chico algo confundido- aunque algo no me encaja..esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, demasiado bueno..-pensó el chico mirando la cara de felicidad de los dos hermanos Weasley s- Hermione no nos ha dicho toda la verdad, de eso _

_estoy seguro..nos esta escondiendo los hechos más oscuros..la conozco, su mirada la traiciona..-se dijo el chico a si mismo, mientras miraba a la muchacha cual conversaba con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios con los dos Weasleys, pero sus ojos se mostraban tristes y angustiados. _

_Sí angustiados._

_  
-Buenas noches señorita Granger- dijo una voz profunda, con un tinte de alegría en la voz. Pero para sorpresa de Harry Potter, quien fue el único que lo pudo percibir, ya que era el alumno que más lo conocía, los ojos del director al igual que los de Hermione, también estaban tristes. _

_-Buenas noches profesor Dumbledore- dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa _

_-Y bueno a ustedes no los saludo, ya que tuve el honor de tener su compañía hace unos momentos- dijo el director con una sonrisa benévola en su rostro _

_-Así es..-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios _

_-Yo creo que ha sido una noche muy agotadora para todos, no creen? Mejor que vayan a descansar mis queridos alumnos- dijo el director- ah! si quieren pueden comenzar las clases a las 11 de la mañana, no quiero alumnos quedandose dormidos en clases- añadió el profesor con una sonrisa- Buenas noches señorita Weasley, Señor Weasley y Señor Potter.. _

_-Buenas noches director- dijeron los tres al unísono _

_-Nos vemos Hermione, mañana te venimos a ver- dijo Ron de forma de despedida, mientras besaba a su amiga en la frente- cuídate mucho, y no hagas ninguna tontera.. _

_-Si, por favor- dijo Ginny mientras besaba las mejillas de su amiga- mañana te traigo tus deberes..se los pido a tus profesores.. _

_- Cuídate - dijo Harry seriamente- nos vemos, y por lo que más quieras no te muevas de la enfermería hasta cuando sea necesario..ya tendremos tiempo para descifrar.. _

_-Gracias..-dijo Hermione emocionada, al ver como sus tres amigos salían por la puerta de la enfermería- Nos vemos.. _

_La puerta de la enfermería se cerro suavemente, dejando al Profesor Dumbledore y a Hermione completamente solos _

_-Parece que no les has contado que tu vida Hermione esta ligada con la realización de la profecía..-dijo el director comprensivamente, con una nota de tristeza en su voz-es comprensible.. _

_-Ya lo sé profesor, pero no es lo correcto..tarde o temprano se van a enterar- dijo la muchacha con dolor- pero quiero evitarles la tristeza..eso los perjudicaría mucho..especialmente a Harry, quien tiene que prepararse con todas sus fuerzas para pelear contra Voldemort.. _

_-Es verdad-dijo el viejo director de Hogwarts- pero recuerda que la verdad siempre es el camino-añadió solemnemente el director_

_-Lo sé, pero es tan difícil, y recién las cosas están volviendo a su cauce, que me da miedo destruirlo con una mala noticia..-dijo la chica tristemente, mirando el suelo_

_-Todo a su tiempo Hermione, ya llegará el momento de la verdad-dijo el director tranquilizadoramente_

_-Todo a su debido tiempo, cada momento tiene su tiempo ..-murmuro la chica algo más tranquila, mas la angustia no se disipaba de sus ojos- y es la hora que le revele la profecía, para cumplir mi misión.._

_-Sólo si te sientes bien Hermione, has pasado por situaciones muy traumáticas durante esta noche- dijo el anciano tranquilizadoramente, mas la chica no le respondió_

_Hermione alzando su rostro, cerro los ojos, mientras este quedaba iluminado por la luz pálida y ambigua de la luna. Su concentración era máxima, tanto así que no sentía nada ya. Ni los latidos de su corazón, ni la sangre fluir por sus venas. Estaba en un estado de concentración fuera de lo común, totalmente anormal. Era necesario, era la única manera de buscar en su ser la profecía revelada por la madre naturaleza. No se le podía olvidar ningún detalle, ya que eso significaría la destrucción de las esperanzas que tenían de aniquilar a Voldemort. _

_La chica abrió los ojos, mirando la nada. Estos se habían transformado, ya no tenían el color miel que los caracterizaban, sino eran blancos. Un pequeño viento recorrió la habitación, haciendo que el pelo de Hermione comenzase a revolotearse, al igual que la barba de Dumbledore, mientras la puerta de le enfermería se abría y se cerraba nuevamente. Y al abrir la boca, de ella salió una voz dulce y angelical, una voz que era música, música en el viento, la voz de la madre naturaleza _

_-__**-"En la Oscuridad de la noche, surgirá una luz de esperanza, encarnada en la forma de arma pura, cual será capaz de destruir la oscuridad de la faz de la tierra.. De la trinidad de las sangres, unidos por el amor, el odio y la necesidad, surgirá el arma, que solo podrá ser utilizada por el elegido y conjurada por la elegida. El triangulo debe estar compuesto por luz..o sino jamás el arma vencerá, y el caos será nuestra compañía para la eternidad"**_

_Hermione al terminar de pronunciar la profecía, el viento dejo de soplar abruptamente, y sus parpados cayeron fuertemente. Y su rostro palideció aún más. El cansancio que poseía su cuerpo era excesivo, y el de su mente aún más. _

_-Profesor Dumbledore..puede decirme que entiende de la profecía?- pregunto Hermione, tras abrir los ojos, cuales ya habían vuelto a la normalidad, y miraban con ansiedad al director, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido _

_-Que entiendes tú, Hermione?- pregunto el director mirando a la muchacha, a través de sus anteojos de media luna _

_-No creo que mis teorías sean las correctas profesor, usted es más sabio que yo, más poderoso, más.. _

_-Más viejo..-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa a Hermione, quien se sonrojo al ver que el director había adivinado a lo que quería llegar Hermione- La edad Hermione no siempre va ligada con el conocimiento, o la sabiduría..o al poder, ya que a medida que envejezco más débil me voy poniendo..pero en fin a lo que quiero llegar que existe gente que es joven, que tiene la sabiduría que yo poseo, o que tienen una prudencia mayor a la mía..eso recuerdalo siempre..ahora dime que es lo que piensas de la profecía..-dijo el director nuevamente, haciendo un gesto amable con la mano, incitando a que la muchacha dijese sin temor lo que estaba pensando _

_-Creo yo profesor, que el elegido que debe usar el arma es Harry..ya que si lo unimos con la segunda profecía, la de la profesora Trelawney, el sería el único capaz de aniquilar a Voldemort..-dijo la chica _

_-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo- dijo el director con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios- y que piensas de la elegida? la que debe conjurar el hechizo capaz de crear el arma.._

_  
-No se muy bien profesor, de esto no tengo pruebas, solo el sentimiento y la intuición de que _

_soy yo la que debo conjurar el arma, para que esa trinidad de personas pueda crearla..- dijo la chica segura- no se lo diría profesor si no estuviese segura de aquello, en verdad lo intuyo, ese debe ser mi papel en la profecía.._

_  
-Si lo sientes, debe ser así Hermione, debe serlo..-dijo el director meditativamente- pero yo creo que tu papel en la profecía no se resume a eso..y bueno que piensas de la trinidad de las sangres? _

_-Director no estoy segura de que pueda hablar profesor..-dijo la chica inseguramente _

_-No importa, esta bien, ya te he hecho pensar mucho, ahora le toca al siguiente..-dijo el profesor Dumbledore enigmáticamente- que piensas tú Harry? _

_Dumbledore se giro sobre su espalda, mientras Hermione seguía la mirada del director, y se pudo encontrar a unos metros de ellos como Harry Potter se quitaba la capa de invisibilidad, con el rostro sin ninguna alteración. Aunque Hermione podía sentir la tensión que el estaba sintiendo _

_-Profesor Dumbledore..-murmuro Harry algo cohibido- como descubrió que estaba acá? _

_-Harry te conozco, y se que no podrías aguantar la curiosidad de saber que iba a hablar yo y la señorita Granger- dijo el director con una sonrisa- sentí tu presencia, y no te preocupes que no molestas, si no hubiese querido que tu estuvieses presente cuando se revelase la profecía dalo por hecho de que jamás la hubieses escuchado..-dijo el director sonriéndole al chico, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara y se sentara en la cama próxima a la de Hermione- ahora dime que piensas Harry sobre la trinidad de las sangres, a que se refiere la profecía? _

_-Yo creo que habla de los tres tipos de sangre que existen en el mundo mágico, profesor- dijo Harry algo inseguro- los sangre pura, los de sangre mestiza, y los de sangre muggle.._

_  
-O también puede ser una trinidad de tres magos de sangre pura, o de tres magos de sangre mestiza y así sucesivamente- dijo Hermione reflexionando, mientras miraba a Harry _

_-Puede ser cualquiera de las dos señorita Granger y señor Potter- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa enigmática-aunque me inclinó personalmente a pensar en que la trinidad de las sangres debe tratarse de tres magos de sangre distinta, ya que aunque los tres son igualmente poderosa, las tres tienen algunos factores mágicos que no tienen la otra y para hacer una arma más poderosa, o más completa por decirlo así, tienen que ser tres magos de distinta sangre.. _

_-Estoy de acuerdo señor- dijo Harry con una sonrisa de arrobamiento- cada vez nos vamos acercando más a resolver el significado de la profecía..- También estoy de acuerdo con Hermione de que yo soy el elegido de utilizar esa arma- dijo el chico indiferentemente, como si aquello no le importase- y también que es Hermione la que debe convocar el arma.._

_-Por lo que ahí tenemos dos partes de la trinidad- sentenció Hermione seriamente, mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre su rostro- yo y Harry, sangre muggle y sangre mestiza, unidos por amor, pero falta la tercera persona, un sangre limpia que se conecte a nosotros por odio y necesidad, un sangre limpia que no puede ser Ron..-murmuro la chica intrigada- no se profesor Dumbledore que usted creerá_

_-Estoy perfectamente de acuerdo con ustedes-dijo el director serenamente- pero ya deben saber que es tarde y que se acerca el amanecer- dijo Dumbledore mientras se paraba de los pies de la cama de Hermione y miraba a sus dos alumnos, cambiando radicalmente de tema- no solo para vencer necesitamos tener la profecía resuelta, sino también estar descansados, y preparados física y mentalmente..por lo que es mejor irse a la cama, esta noche ha sido bastante intensa para todos..Vamos Harry, debemos dejar a la señorita Granger descansar..-_

_dijo el director, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, y esperaba a Harry quien besaba la frente de su amiga- Buenas noches señorita Granger, nos vemos mañana..perdón hoy día..-dijo el director con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en sus labios _

_-Buenas noches Profesor-dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras dirigía su atención nuevamente a Harry- Buenas noches Harry, que duermas bien, te espero mañana _

_  
-Esta bien, nos vemos Hermione, que duermas bien- y diciendo esto el chico se giro sobre sus talones, y camino sobre la amplia enfermería hasta encontrarse con Dumbledore en la puerta, saliendo ambos juntos. _

…………

……

…………

_**EL PRESENTE**_

Veo a Hermione Granger con su varita alzada sobre Draco Malfoy. El rostro de la chica esta cada vez más pálido. Se ve que hacer recordar a una persona no es fácil, y menos a una persona tan terca y cruel como Draco. La veo debilitándose, su rostro esta sudoroso, y sus labios cada vez se tornan a un color morado nada de sano. Sus ojos están dejando de brillar en cada momento. No saben la angustia que me produce verla así, después de que ella me haya salvado. Si, Hermione Granger me salvo..no de una forma común y corriente, sino a su modo. Ya se que les parecerá irónico, pero esa muchacha es realmente valiosa.

Una verdadera Gryffindor, una verdadera luchadora. Ahora se por que Draco se fijo en ella después de todo, es una excelente persona. Me molesta pensar que Draco olvido todo lo vivido con ella, todo gracias a esa maldita persona. Maldita sea ella, y todo lo que la concierne. Nada de esto estaría ocurriendo si Draco no se hubiese visto víctima de ese hechizo des memorizador. Pero no puedo maldecir las cosas que ocurren, ya que lo más seguro es que esto ya estaba escrito de antes, y que para vencer al Señor Oscuro hay que pasar por esta crisis.

Pero Hermione tarda demasiado, sus fuerzas de debilitan, y se, lo siento, que la vida la esta abandonando lentamente, pero yo no puedo hacer nada por ella. Solo ella puede hacer recordar a Draco Malfoy, ya que ella es la única persona viva que le importo a Draco antes de ser desmemoriado.

Se que solo ella puede despertar buenos sentimientos en ese Draco frío, cruel y maligno.

Yo no saco nada interfiriendo.

Mi momento para interferir en esta noche ya llegará, tarde o temprano. Se que si he llegado hasta acá es por algo, y ese algo es cumplir mi misión de vida..todavía no es el momento, pero ya llegará. Esta noche no solo sería decisiva para Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, sino también para ella..Podía oler en el aire que su vida, sus historia iban a cambiar para siempre en esa noche..y eso la ponía nerviosa, mas no la asustaba, ya que sabía que era su destino, y no había forma de escapar a este..

No había forma de escapar

Solo estaba en ella como iba a recibir lo que viniese

…….

…

…

……

El se despertó violentamente. Se sentía demasiado aturdido, demasiado adolorido. Millones de imágenes habían volado sobre su mente, mostrándole escenas que el jamás creyó haber experimentado ni vivido. Pero aunque se sentía bloqueado, y que no podía llegar al fondo de su ser, sentía que habían cosas, recuerdos, memorias, diálogos que el no podía recordar. Como si estuviesen congeladas en su mente, bloqueadas, angustiándolo, ya que eso denotaba que el no tenía pleno control en su mente y en su ser. Algo había extraño en él.

¿Cómo el podía haber sentido, dicho y hecho tantas cosas tan contrarias a lo que él era en esos momentos?

Tenía que ser imposible, esa sensación de vacío en su interior tenía que ser obra de la castaña que se encontraba mirándolo fijamente, mientras respiraba entre cortadamente, mas no dando señales de debilidad.

Sí

Ella era la culpable de que el se sintiese de repente más vacío que de costumbre. Ella estaba haciendo que el viese nada más que quimeras. Unas ilusiones en las que él no podía caer..Él no podía ser tan valiente como lo mostraba ella en esas memorias..él no podía estar tan sediento de luz, bondad y estúpidos actos heroicos..

Él no podía necesitar a Hermione Granger

-Qué me has hecho maldita sangre sucia?- dijo el muchacho lentamente, mirando fijamente a la castaña. Ella podía ver la duda en sus ojos

-Mostrarte la verdad, mostrarte lo que fuiste..- dijo la muchacha lentamente, algo más tranquila al ver que el chico comenzaba a reaccionar ante lo que ella le mostraba. Él ya no era del todo indiferente.

-Eso no paso Granger..eso no fui..Como puede ser eso Yo?-dijo el chico con furia, mas sin levantar el tono

-Eso eres tú- grito Hermione enojándose- esa es tu verdadera esencia, no ser un mortífago, no ser un títere de un amo sin sentimientos..no ser una persona cruel y despiadada, con la sola intención de destruir y de auto destruirse..-dijo la chica con vehemencia- Ese eres tú, ese que me confesó que su padre había asesinado a su madre, ese que estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por mí, para ayudarme a salvar a Harry Potter, ese que es uno de los elegidos ..

-Cállate!- grito el chico parándose violentamente y tomando a la castaña por el cuello, apoyándola contra un árbol milenario y su cuerpo. La chica más que mirarlo con miedo, lo miro con una mezcla de dolor. Sí, verdadero  
dolor. A Hermione Granger le dolía que él se hubiese olvidado a si mismo, a su ser intrínsico.

-Qué se siente Granger ser ahora la prisionera?- susurro el chico a la chica, cual cada vez palidecía más y sus labios se tornaban ya en un color morado enfermizo, a medida que el chico presionaba más sobre el cuerpo de La Gryffindor

Hermione no podía hablar, ya que la presión que ejercía él sobre ella, hacía que su respiración se hiciese más difícil, al punto que no podía casi ni respirar. ero no podía rendirse había llegado demasiado lejos, había pasado pro demasiado..Tenía que hacerlo recordar, ya que tenía que hacer que la profecía se llevase acabo, no iba a morir sin haber llevado a cabo su misión de vida. No podía, no debía. La vida de tantos dependía en como ella perseverase ante la situación en que se estaba enfrentando y en si Harry Potter hubiese sobrevivido a la batalla que se desarrollaba en el cementerio de Hogwarts. Tenía que apresurarse, tal vez 

Harry estaba como ella, en un acto desesperado, tratando de conservar lo que les quedaba de vida y energía. No se podía dejar morir, no se podía dejar ganar..

-Qué se siente ser asesinada por quien tu amas?- susurro el chico sádicamente, penetrando con sus ojos fríos y crueles, los ojos castaños de la Gryffindor

Pero en ese mismo instante algo paso, algo inexplicable tanto para él y para ella. Antes de que la Gryffindor pudiese atacarlo, el chico cayó al suelo retorciéndose de un horrible dolor en su cuerpo. Sentía que estaba sufriendo una terrible descarga eléctrica..

-Qué me hiciste Granger?- gimió el chico adolorido, y entre espasmos, desde el suelo, mientras sus ojos buscaban los ojos de la chica, cuales parecían ya entender que es lo que finalmente pasaba, ella la estaba cuidando, ella estaba observándolo todo dispuesta a protegerla.

Ella le era fiel, y ella le era fiel a ella

-Nada que no te merecieras..amor-dijo la chica con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras miraba hacia una zona del bosque, a unos pocos metros donde ella se encontraba junto al chico. Una zona llena de hierbas largas, que cubrían su salvadora ayuda

La Gryffindor tocándose el cuello, cual estaba algo adolorido, tomo alegremente su varita cual estaba tirada junto al árbol donde él la había atacado

-Bueno mi amor, como te amo tanto, tanto..-dijo la chica con sarcasmo- tenía que hacer que te retorcieras en el suelo, ya sabes que "quien te quiere te aporrea"- dijo la chica aumentando la ironía en su tono de voz

-Mald..-comenzó a decir el chico mientras ponía sobre su pecho sus brazos, tratando de disminuir el dolor, cual ya comenzaba a aminorar

-Quédate tus palabras, que a mí no me interesan absolutamente nada..no ahora, no en este momento..-dijo la chisa seriamente- para que sepas, yo no te amo a tí, no, no te amo, ni te amaría jamás..pero no te voy a negar que amo al ser que esta en tu interior, escondido por tus miedos, por tu conformidad y por esa oscuridad que te rodea en estos momentos..

-Si me amases, no me harías esto..-dijo el chico con adoloridamente, mientras se apoyaba en un tronco tirado

-Justamente por que te amo te hago esto..por el bien tuyo, el mío y de la humanidad..-dijo la chica cansadamente- pero eres tan terco y orgulloso que no saco nada hablándote e interrumpiendo este proceso de hacerte recordar..nos queda poco tiempo, eso lo sabemos los dos..es tiempo de volver, volver a recordar: Recordaus Pasauos

……………_.._

…………

……_._

…_._

…

FIN CAPÍTULO

…_._

…_.._

……_._

…………

……………_.._

_**Mis niñas como están? Ojala que bien pues. Bueno les presento el último capítulo que tenía escrito parta el foro de Warner BROS, por lo que ahora ya no voy a corregir más mis escritos, sino escribirlos jeje, así que perdónenme sí es que tardo más ahora, por favor necesito todo su apoyo, ya que me ayuda mucho para inspirarme, lo necesito de verdad, ya que la historia ya esta llegando a su fin, y ahora personajes que talvez no eran muy relevantes van a resurgir y definir la historia, aparte tengo que reafirmar la relación de Hermione con Draco. Bueno ahota en este capítulo pudimos ver como a trinidad se fue revelando y bueno que falta descubrir quien es el tercer integrante (jaja lo cual es obvio). Bueno también vimos una nueva perspectiva del presente, una mujer relatando que veía como se desenvolvía la tensa situación de Hermione al hacer recordar a un cruel y frío Draco Malfoy, que parece y en verdad no la recuerda, gracias a una persona que lo desmemorio. Bueno pronto vamos a ver quienes son estos personajes. Bueno besos y gracias por todos sus rr, y por el apoyo que me dan siempre! Me comprometo a responderles los rr, muchas gracias de verdad! Porfavor dejen RR. Besos, les desea lo mejor**_

_**Atte**_

_**Nacha**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**_

_**Aniss**_

_**Jean Kate, bienvenida!**_

_**Vi, bienvenida!**_

_**Silviota**_

_**Jass Weasley**_

_**Cristal 90**_

_**Arely Uchiha**_

_**Tefy**_

_**Malfoy te amo**_

_**Brisa 2006**_

_**Ana**_

_**Lady Rossy**_

_**Paula Malfoy**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS! **_

__

_**QUE ESTEN BIEN!**_

_**NOS VEMOS!**_

_**DEJEN RR POR FAVOR!**_

…………

………

……

…

…

_**FIN CAPÍTULO**_

…

…

……

………

…………

_**Hola como están? Ojala que muy bien mis bellas. Bueno este es un capítulo algo especial, ya que vemos como muchos puntos se concilian, como Hermione y Draco, y Hermione con sus amigos, y bueno de cierta manera también Draco y los Gryffindors. Pero bueno las decisiones que están tomando nuestros personajes van a trae graves consecuencias al futuro, como la decisión de Harry de romper con Ginny, o la decisión de Draco de ayudar a Hermione, ya que van a provocar algunos conflictos más adelantes, que ya veremos. Bueno veo que un 98 supo de quienes hablaban la profecía, me alegro mucho, de verdad..Bueno ahora les quería decir que ya nos estamos acercando al final, por lo que a veceés no voy a actualizar tan rápido, ya que necesito ir uniendo los cabos sueltos, y terminar de idear el final, y cual es el género que va a predominar al final, sí sera el romance, la tragedia, el angst o el drama, bueno ahí veremos jejejeje. Ni yo se sí lo voy a terminar feliz feliz, o totalmente caótico, feliz y triste o un final abierto. Pero bueno no nos adelantemos, nos quedan como 12 capítulos..Bueno mis niñas me despido, ojala que dejen RR, y que sobre todo les haya gustado este capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus RR, estuvieron increíbles..Nos vemos!**_

_**Atte**_

_**Nacha**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**_

_**-Rossy**_

_**-Brisa 2006**_

__

_**-Wit**_

_**-Jass Weasley**_

_**-Tefy**_

_**-Malfoy te amo**_

_**-Victoria Malfoy**_

_**-Arely Uchiha**_

_**-H. Alejandra Parker**_

_**-Graciegc**_

_**-Dark Angel Love**_

_**-Lora D**_

_**-Ana**_

_**-Rossy**_

_**-Sofia**_

_**-Lore M**_

_**-María Paz**_

_**-Terry Moon**_

_**-Terry Moon**_

_**-Brisa 2006**_

_**-Rossy, bienvenida!**_

_**-Malfoy te amo**_

_**-Jass Weasley**_

_**-Momiji**_

_**-Wit**_

_**-H. Alejandra Parker**_

_**-Aixa Beautiful and Danger**_

_**-Arely Uchiha**_

_**-Shyngriu Aredhel Inazuma**_

_**-Maria Paz**_

__

_**-Tefy**_

_**-Aniss, feliz cumpleaños atrasado!**_

_**-Victoria Malfoy**_

_**-Silviota**_

_**-Lora D**_

_**-Lunatica 87**_

_**-Rossy**_

_**-Brisa 2006**_

_**-Wit**_

_**-Jass Weasley**_

_**-Tefy**_

_**-Malfoy te amo**_

_**-Victoria Malfoy**_

_**-Arely Uchiha**_

_**-H. Alejandra Parker**_

_**-Graciegc**_

_**-Dark Angel Love**_

_**-Lora D**_

_**-Ana**_

_**-Rossy**_

_**-Sofia**_

_**-Lore M**_

_**-María Paz**_

_**-Terry Moon**_

_**GRACIAS NOS VEMOS!**_

_**DEJEN RR POR FAVOR!**_


	30. Máscaras

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a la vasta imaginación de J.K Rowling_

0

0

**Devuélveme la vida**

0

0

30. Máscaras

0

0

_-Impedimenta- grito una voz fuertemente, mientras de su varita salía un rayo rojo que era detenido por un simple escudo, provocando que el dueño que había convocado el hechizo diera un grito frustrado_

_-Harry sí no te concentras difícilmente podrás penetrar este escudo- dijo una voz pacientemente- No quiero que te apresures, sino que uses todo tu poder mental para poder traspasar el escudo, ya verás que no es tan difícil.._

_-Lo sé, lo sé..maldita sea..-exclamo el castaño, mientras con su puño izquierdo golpeaba la pared con brusquedad- es eso lo que más me frustra, sé que puedo, pero ahora no puedo hacerlo.._

_-Mírame Harry..-dijo Remus Lupin, mientras caminaba hacia el moreno, y se ponía al frente de este y le tomaba los hombros- olvida todo lo que te mata, olvida a la muerte inminente, olvídate a ti mismo y deja que la magia fluya en ti..-dijo el profesor sabiamente- mira a Hermione, ella parece ausente, como si no estuviera, como si no tuviese nada que perder..-decía el hombre mirando a una Hermione que estaba parada con su varita alzada, con una expresión de concentración completa, mientras entrenaba con Mark Sullivan- déjate Harry, cree en ti.._

_-Esta bien..-murmuro el chico, echándole una mirada a Hermione, cual parecía estar en cualquier otro mundo, menos en el que ellos vivían- intentémoslo de nuevo.._

_Ya habían pasado 1 mes y medio desde la muerte de Hermione, y de su milagrosa resurrección. La chica con esfuerzo y con el apoyo de sus amigos y seres queridos pudo ir saliendo adelante, curándose rápidamente de las heridas que le había causado su mortal enfrentamiento con Bellatrix Lestrange. La muchacha a pesar de su debilidad y de su poco sano color de piel, se había fortalecido con el paso de las semanas, gracias al poder con que la madre naturaleza la había bendecido y a la vez maldecido._

_La muerte seguía retenida en su tatuaje de flor, oscura y letal. Esperando a ser liberada en cualquier momento, mas esta no sería libre hasta que Hermione cumpliese la terrible profecía de invocar y construir el arma para destruir al peor de los enemigos del mundo mágico_

_Voldemort_

_La orden mortífaga continuaba haciendo más estragos que nunca. Las muertes aumentaban pavorosamente, y tocaba de muy cerca de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Ya no era el pariente lejano que moría por su vejez o por una enfermedad incurable. Al contrario. Eran hermanos, padres, madres, primos, amigos, los que morían diariamente. En la escuela de Magia y _

_Hechizería se había impuesto un ambiente lúgubre, donde todas las personas rezaban en las mañanas, antes de bajar al comedor, para que no les llegase una carta anunciando alguna fatal noticia. _

_El ambiente era triste y pesimista. La gente comenzaba a desesperarse al ver que la oscuridad perduraba en sus vidas y en sus familias. Poco a poco, la guerra que creyeron que iba a durar pocos meses, se estaba prolongando demasiado, ya llevaban tres años en una interminable guerra que los estaba matando, y que aniquilaba la poca vitalidad y esperanzas que les quedaba._

_Ese era el precio de la guerra_

_Morir_

_Ver morir_

_Enloquecer_

_Ver enloquecer_

_Y ellos no eran los culpables. ¿Qué culpa tenía el niño de 11 años de que sus padres muriesen por que su sangre no era "digna" para un ser sin corazón? ¿Qué culpa tenía una muchachita de que su hermana fuese asesinada por enfrentar a quienes le querían asesinar a sus seres queridos?_

_Ninguna_

_En las guerras no hay razón, solo pasión desbordada, pasión asesina_

_La gente comenzaba a perder las esperanzas en Harry Potter, ya que el "elegido" todavía no llevaba acabo su enfrentamiento con Voldemort, y todavía no lo aniquilaba. Muchas de las personas ya habían dejado de creer que Harry era capaz de aniquilar a un mago tan terrible como lo era Voldemort, que había matado a magos con mucha más experiencia y poder que Harry Potter. Sólo algunas personas seguían manteniendo las esperanzas en él. Sólo algunas, pero esas pocas le eran fiel hasta la muerte, y eso valía más que mil creyentes sin fidelidad ni fundamentos._

_La tercera profecía ya estaba en su gran mayoría resuelta. Harry Potter era el elegido en empuñar el arma capaz de aniquilar a Voldemort, colaborando así con la segunda profecía. Hermione Granger, en su calidad de elegida por la madre naturaleza, era la persona que debía invocarla, ya que solo ella en el interior de su ser poseía el hechizo y la magia para invocarla. Ellos dos conformaban dos partes, dos puntas de la trinidad, y estaban unidos por el amor. Pero todavía se ignoraba quien era el tercer elegido. Tenía que ser de sangre limpia, para que así el poder de la Trinidad fuese invencible, mas tenía que ser una persona que estuviese unidos a ellos por el odio y la necesidad, descartando así a Ginny, Ron y Luna inmediatamente. _

_Por ahora no existía un tercer elegido, y eso estaba angustiando fuertemente a Harry y a Hermione, ya que ante la inminencia del enfrentamiento con Voldemort, cual se acercaba cada vez más, no facilitaba las cosas. Tenían que descubrir a tiempo quien era el tercer y último elegido, ya que tenían que transformar a la trinidad, en una trinidad de luz. Que el odio y la necesidad que unían lazos en la trinidad se transformaran en amistad, amor, o lo que fuese, ya que si en la Trinidad prevalecían malos sentimientos como el odio, el rencor y otros, el arma no sería efectiva, y no podrían vencer a Voldemort, y Hermione para la ignorancia de todos sus amigos, a excepción de quienes sabían, iba a perecer sin que su misión haya dado resultado._

_-Impedimenta- grito nuevamente Harry Potter, con sus ojos centrados fijamente en el campo de protección que había formado Lupin a su alrededor, con la sola idea fija de destruir aquel maldito campo_

_El rayo rojo cruzo la habitación furiosamente, y al llegar al campo de protección de Lupin, en vez de rebotar o de cruzar el campo, se quedo retenido, como pegado en el campo, haciendo que este en vez de desvanecerse o algo por el estilo, enrojeciera._

_-¡Bien Harry!-felicito con entusiasmo el hombre, mientras desvanecía el campo de protección que había convocado- Es un avance maravilloso el que has hecho, has podido penetrar de cierta manera mí campo, cual en verdad te reconozco que no era un campo común y corriente..has avanzado muchacho..-dijo el hombre paternalmente mientras golpeaba el hombro a Harry con simpatía_

_-Pero igual me queda por aprender..tengo que penetrar ese campo..-murmuro Harry insatisfecho mientras lanzaba su varita a las alturas y la agarraba por los aires con habilidad- Nosotros dos sabemos que no queda tiempo profesor, y que lo que llevo no me va a mantener con vida.._

_-No digas eso Harry.-dijo Remus Lupin seriamente- siendo tú desde pequeño te has podido enfrentar con los mortífagos con recursos mínimos, pero has sabido salir adelante..-dijo el hombre sentándose al lado de una mesa, tomando dos refrescos, dándole uno a Harry quien se había sentado en una silla a su lado, y miraba fijamente como peleaban Mark Sullivan y Hermione Granger con gran destreza- Harry el saber gran cantidad de hechizos no te va a salvar en el campo de batalla necesariamente, son útiles, pero ellos no son los que te van a salvar, si no es la valentía, la destreza, la capacidad de pensar ante la presión..y tú tienes todo eso, que es lo fundamental..-dijo sabiamente Lupin- El saber te va a ayudar, pero en el campo de batalla es la valentía, los nervios de acero, quienes te van a salvar, y eso Harry lo tienes ya, solo tienes que pulir tú conocimiento y fortalecer tu técnica, y es por eso que estamos acá, tienes que relajarte, olvidar de que existe Voldemort, olvidar que tenemos que encontrar al tercer elegido, olvidar lo que te aflige, y concentrarte..nada más.._

_-No es algo fácil..-murmuro Harry apesumbrado- son muchas las preocupaciones, pero a pesar de aquello, no es imposible...-dijo el muchacho con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios_

_-Así me parece..-dijo el hombre lobo mientras le sonreía al hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos- ya vas a ver que ya las cosas se van a ir solucionando de a poco..y que van a salir bien, la oscuridad no puede reinar eternamente, este caos y pesimismo, esta crisis, van a disiparse, espera no más, y nunca pierdas las esperanzas.._

_-Maldición- grito fuertemente Hermione interrumpiendo la conversación entre Lupin y Harry. La chica se sostenía fuertemente el brazo izquierdo, mientras se hincaba de rodillas, y miraba con expresión de un dolor furioso su ante brazo izquierdo_

_Mark, Harry y Lupin corrieron fuertemente hacia ella, para ver que le pasaba. La castaña estaba más pálida que de costumbre, se sostenía su brazo con violencia y negaba con la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban abiertos desmesuradamente. Aquel dolor no era normal, era fuera de lo común, y era por ello que la castaña había palidecido mortecina mente._

_-Hermione que te paso?- preguntó Mark al llegar donde esta Hermione de rodillas en el suelo sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo_

_-No es nada Mark..- comenzó a decir la castaña con voz para nada convincente- es que me desgarre ante la violencia de mi movimiento con la varita.._

_-Mientes- dijo Harry Potter sentándose junto a su amiga y penetrándola con sus ojos verdes- tú usas tu varita con la mano derecha, quieres decirnos que pasa?_

_-Debes decirnos la verdad Hermione, no sacas nada escondiéndonos la verdad..-dijo Lupin seriamente- aparte para que toda la cuestión de la profecía funcione, debe haber confianza de por medio, o sino no van a resultar las cosas y .._

_-Es Voldemort..-cortó Hermione bruscamente, mientras alzaba la túnica donde se hallaba la marca tenebrosa- él cada día se siente más fuerte. Siento como se fortaleza cada día, esta maldad es ya casi asfixiante..Se acerca el final, lo siento, y nosotros estamos tan atrasados, no hemos descubierto al tercer integrante, y.._

_-Calmate Hermione..-dijo Harry tranquilizadoramente- no sacas nada angustiándote de aquella manera, ya verás que lo encontraremos, aparte no puedes decir que estamos atrasados, hemos avanzado bastante.._

_-Pero no lo suficiente Harry, debemos ser más poderosos, más ágiles..-dijo Hermione cansadamente mientras cerraba los ojos pesadamente. Era tanta la agonía que sentía ante la aproximación de la batalla final, que de repente perdía las esperanzas y se sumía en el caos. Pero ella sabía que debía ser fuerte, por eso siempre se protegía lo más posible en sus seres queridos. Ellos eran la calma dentro de la tormenta, dentro de su tormenta_

_-No te sobre exijas Mione..-le dijo Mark Sullivan con ternura, mientras tomaba a Hermione de su brazo derecho y la levantaba con delicadeza- lo han hecho verdaderamente bien, pero es mejor que se vayan a descansar, es muy tarde, ya van a ser las 2 de la mañana.._

_-Pero Mark, deberíamos seguir practicando..-comenzó a alegar Hermione y Harry a la vez, mientras miraban con el ceño fruncido a su joven profesor_

_-¿Cómo pretendes que estemos listos para enfrentarnos a los mortífagos, sí nos falta tanto?- preguntó molesto Harry_

_-¿Cómo pretendes tú Harry, poder enfrentarte a los mortífagos estando agotado?- pregunto Lupin serenamente- ya han entrenado mucho por hoy día, aparte entrenan todos los días hasta altas horas de la noche.._

_-Pero..-comenzó a protestar Hermione tercamente, mas se vio interrumpida por el rostro severo de ambos profesores_

_-Basta!- exclamó Mark Sullivan furioso- Hermione, Harry, buenas noches, y se termina la discusión acá! Nos vemos el domingo acá nuevamente.._

_-Y mañana por que no va a ver entrenamiento!- protesto Harry Potter enojado, encarando al moreno, que lo miraba implacablemente_

_-Por que están castigados..-dijo simplemente Mark, con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujado en su rostro_

_-¿Castigados?- preguntaron los dos Gryffindors al unísono, mientras comenzaban a fruncir el ceño, furiosos_

_-Castigados, y si no quieren que los castiguemos hasta el lunes, deben quedarse callados e irse inmediatamente de esta sala..-dijo Lupin seriamente, mas sus ojos brillaban de diversión-Ahora fuera!_

_Hermione y Harry se miraron mutuamente, y después sin dirigirles la palabra a los dos profesores, con los cuales estaban profundamente molestos, se dirigieron a la puerta y salieron hacia el pasillo, silenciosamente, ya que a pesar de sus molestias estaban agotados. Los entrenamientos cada día se estaban haciendo más pesados, y con justa razón se merecían un pequeli descanso, pero a pesar de ello, ambos eran demasiado exigentes y perfeccionistas, y jamás quedarían satisfechos con su trabajo. Aparte el problema de no encontrar al tercer elegido era algo que les preocupaba, y mucho_

_-Sinceramente nos viene bien un pequeño descanso..-suspiro Harry cansadamente mientras atravesaba los oscuros pasillos del colegio, junto a una silenciosa Hermione, que miraba las frías baldosas del suelo- qué es lo que te ocurre Hermione? No me estas escuchando..-dijo algo molesto Harry_

_-Lo siento Harry, es que sencillamente estoy demasiado cansada..-murmuro Hermione agotada, mientras resoplaba- aparte no se, no sientes una sensación extraña de que no estamos solos?_

_-Debe ser el cansancio Hermione..-dijo Harry seriamente, y algo preocupado- debes estar muy cansada, sera mejor que nos apuremos para llegar a la torre, debes descansar, esto de practicar.._

_-Cállate Harry!- dijo bruscamente Hermione, mientras paraba tomando el brazo de Harry, para que este dejase de caminar- alguien nos esta viendo, lo siento.._

_-Quieres que revise?- preguntó el chico exasperado, mientras alzaba sus dos brazos en gesto de impaciencia_

_-Esta bien, gracias..-dijo Hermione seriamente, mirando el pasillo, y las estatuas que estaban a los lados, y las cortinas y armarios- puede ser la mortífaga que estaba con Bellatrix y la que.._

_-Hermione por favor te quieres calmar?- preguntó el chico algo impaciente, mientras caminaba por el pasillo recorriéndolo, sin ver nada sospechoco- estas cansada, es mucha la presión a la que estas sometida, hay que encontrar al tener elegido, por favor cálmate..no hay nada, todo esta en tú imaginación_

_-Harry te digo enserio que no esta en mi imaginación, lo siento, es como una intuición..-dijo la chica tercamente, continuando en su idea de que había alguien ahí que los estaba espiando- Bueno ya..-murmuro la chica exasperada al ver como Harry comenzaba a fruncir el ceño y poner expresión de que la compadecía profundamente- esta bien, demás que es el cansancio lo que me hace percibir cosas que no son..-dijo estresada mente, mientras se llevaba una mano a su cabeza y se apoyaba contra el muro con expresión de agotamiento- pero por favor en el caso de que y estuviese en lo correcto mejor no hablemos de cosas importantes, que pueden ser letales contra nosotros si alguien que no corresponde las oye, por favor.._

_-Esta bien..-dijo Harry derrotado, mientras tomaba a Hermione de la mano y la sacaba del muro en donde ella estaba apoyada- Vamos, es hora de descansar, debemos dormir para recuperarnos..-dijo seriamente el chico mientras arrastraba a su mejor amiga, cual seguía escrutando las cortinas y estatuas que habían en el pasillo- así vas a dejar de alucinar Hermione- dijo burlonamente_

_-Estoy segura de que..-comenzó a replicar la chica, mas se quedo callada al ver como Harry volvía su rostro hacia ella, y la miraba con expresión de que ella estaba demente- que..que..debe ser el cansancio lo que me tiene así.._

_-Es por ello que vas a llegar a dormir..-dijo el chico mientras avanzaba rápidamente con la castaña por los oscuros pasillos próximos a la Torre de Gryffindor_

_-Ya papá..-refunfuño la chica malhumorada, mientras cruzaba sus brazos, y trataba de seguir a Harry cual caminaba unos pasos más delante de ella, con gran rapidez- sabes, puedo entender que te preocupes por mí, y que me obligues a dormirme, pero no entiendo por que caminas tan rápido, ¿de que huyes Harry Potter?- pregunto la chica seriamente, mientras paraba de caminar y enfrentaba a su amigo en la oscuridad, cual había parado violentamente de caminar, mas no giraba su rostro para mirar a una inquisidora Hermione_

_-Te hice una pregunta Harry..-murmuro la Gryffindor seriamente, mientras caminaba hacia el moreno, cual estaba dándole la espalda y mirando la nada- ¿De qué estas huyendo Harry?- preguntó Hermione por última vez, poniéndose al frente del moreno, cual la miro fijamente. _

_En sus ojos se podía ver la tristeza y el dolor, y la falsedad. Sí, falsedad, el estaba aparentando vilmente de que todo estaba bien para él, pero era falso. Ella podía leer en sus _

_ojos, en sus gestos, en su voz y en su forma de actuar que el ocultaba su dolor, que fingía ser fuerte, pero pocas personas podían romper esa barrera, y entender que todo era un teatro, y que Harry era un gran actor._

_-De nada Hermione..-dijo roncamente el moreno, mirando firmemente a la chica, para tratar de transmitir certeza de que no estaba mintiendo. Pero en que terrible error el estaba. Ella lo conocía demasiado._

_-Mientes ahora tú Harry..-dijo la chica molesta- yo miento, tu mientes, todos mentimos, ¡¿Hasta cuando vamos a continuar con este maldito teatro! ¿Hasta cuando cubriremos nuestros rostros con máscaras?- pegunto la chica furiosa, mientras con una de sus manos se desordenaba el pelo, en gesto de impaciencia- ¡Somos amigos y nos mentimos en cada momento, para no preocupar a los demás!..pero nosotros sabemos en el fondo de nuestros corazones que esas mentiras, aunque tienen una buena intención de fondo, nos distancian lentamente..-dijo tristemente, mientras lágrimas amenazaba por salir de sus ojos- por que la mentira no se justifica cuando hay amor, confianza y amistad..dime Harry por favor, te lo suplico, déjame ayudarte, o por lo menos escucharte, para que liberes ese dolor que esta oscureciéndote cada día.._

_Harry la miraba fuertemente, de sus ojos, de su cuerpo se podía emanar una energía abrasadora, que la ahogaba. El chico ocultaba demasiado sus sentimientos, y eso Hermione lo había podido percibir desde cuando habían comenzado a practicar para la profecía. El chico siempre se iba casi corriendo a la torre de vuelta, tratando de evitar cualquier conversación de mayor profundidad con Hermione. Y ella adivinaba por que. Por que el escondía lo que sentía, pro que estaba sufriendo demasiado y no quería hablar de ello, ya que hablar de ese dolor sería transformarlo en algo verbal, en algo presente, que estaba latente en su interior. Nombrar a causa de su dolor sólo provocaría aumentar la angustia de él. Pero Harry no sabía que liberándose de esa carga, al hablarlo, este se haría mucho más soportable, mucho más llevable y superable._

_Era una lucha de miradas, donde ninguno de los dos parecía querer ceder. Ella quería ayudarlo, aliviarlo. El quería guardarse todo su dolor para él, por que estaba acostumbrado a luchar sólo, y hacerse cargo de sí mismo. No quería entristecer a sus amigos y menos a Hermione con sus dolencias y miedos._

_-Eres incorregible..-dijo la castaña claramente, con un cierto tono de desilusión en su voz, mientras se giraba con los ojos cerrados._

_Pero al girarse, fue tomada violentamente de los hombros por Harry Potter, cuyos ojos salían chispas de furia. Su rostro estaba contorsionado por la lucha interna que padecía_

_-Tu también eres incorregible Hermione, acaso cuando pretendías decirme que ibas a morir cuando se realizase la profecía?- pregunto el chico duramente, mientras sus ojos parecían perforar a la castaña, cual la miraba por primera vez con poca seguridad y miedo. Ella temía, y mucho- no me vengas a hablar tú sobre la comunicación y el decir la verdad, Hermione! Tú nos has mentido durante estos meses y no nos has mencionado que vas a morir cuando termine todo esto.._

_-Quién..Quién te lo dijo?- pregunto la castaña temblorosa, sin hacer nada por apartar las manos de Harry que la aprisionaban con fuerza_

_-Eso no importa Hermione..-dijo Harry Potter duramente, mientras miraba a su amiga con dureza- Todo este tiempo nosotros felices de que habías resucitado y de que estabas con nosotros, pero todo aquello era falso! Falso! Por qué tú vas a morir Hermione Granger, por qué tu vas a dejar de existir, y nos dejaras solos y tristes sin entender nada- dijo el chico furioso mientras hacía mayor presión en los hombros de la castaña, cual parecía imperturbable- cuando pretendías decírnoslo? _

_-Nunca..-murmuro la castaña tristemente- y sabes por qué Harry? Sabes por qué? No quería que ustedes se sintieran culpables, y sobre todo que tú no te sintieras culpable- dijo la chica mirando a su amigo a los ojos, mientras veía como se ablandaba lentamente la ira- te _

_conozco tan bien Harry que se que te sientes culpable de que haya muerto en esa noche, se que antes de que supieras que iba a morir, igual te sentías culpable..Sé perfectamente que lo más seguro es que no hubieses querido llevar acabo la profecía, y se que esa idea se te paso ya por la cabeza y que has ideado otro plan para matar a Voldemort, y se que llegaste a la conclusión de que esa es la única forma de matarlo, ¡maldita sea!- dijo Hermione con vehemencia, mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas- te conozco tan bien que se que me odiaste cuando supiste la verdad, pero que al final entendiste mi decisión de no decirle nada a nadie, para protegerlos de la verdad, por que tú Harry Potter, sí tú, hubieses hecho exactamente lo mismo; viviendo y conociendo una verdad terrible, en la que estas solo y sobre todo condenado a morir solo..-dijo la castaña sumamente perturbada, mientras de sus ojos caían más y más lágrimas- Así que no me juzgues, ¡no te atrevas a juzgarme, por que tú eres igual a mí, igual de terco, igual de falso cuando se trata de ocultar verdades que pueden devastar a tus seres queridos..- mas a chica no pudo continuar hablando, la voz no salía de sus cuerdas vocales, estaba demasiado conmocionada para hablar, eran demasiado los sentimientos_

_Sin previo aviso, el moreno abrazo fuertemente a la castaña por la cintura, uniendo sus cuerpos en uno. Era un abrazo que las palabras no alcanzarían a describir ni definir. De repente las palabras no pueden expresar la intensidad de los hechos y de los sentimientos. _

_Los actos hablan por sí solos_

_Ese abrazo hablaba por sí solo_

_Ese abrazo le sacaba sus máscaras _

_La castaña lloraba en los brazos de uno de sus mejores amigos. El que la había salvado de tantas, el que ella ayudaba con sus tareas y ensayos para casi todos los ramos del colegio. El amigo por el que ella había vivido muchas aventuras, enfrentando directamente la muerte. El amigo por el que ella había decidido ayudarlo haciéndose mortífaga, el amigo que con su desprecio casi la había destruido. El amigo que casi había enloquecido con su muerte. Ese era Harry Potter, su amigo, uno de sus seres más queridos, que le daba sentido a su vida, y sabía que en lo momentos en que ella perdiese el halo de la vida, ella pensaría en él._

_Los brazos de él la aprisionaban con fuerza, como queriéndole trasmitir cuanto el la necesitaba, cuanto el la quería, y que sufría demasiado sabiendo que ella moriría pronto. Era tanta la angustia que sentía, que le dolía el cuerpo, el alma, _

_todo, absolutamente todo._

_-No te juzgo Hermione..-murmuro el chico tristemente, contra la cabeza de Hermione- es solo que me duele demasiado saber que vas a morir, me duele más que nada.._

_-Harry..-musito la castaña entre los brazos de él, refugiándose en él, para olvidar parte de su dolor_

_-Ya buscaremos una solución, ya verás que no nos rendiremos y que buscaremos una cura que te salve..-dijo el chico mientras abrazaba a la castaña con más fuerza- pero en caso de no hallarla, siempre esta la solución de.._

_-No se te ocurra..-exclamo la castaña seriamente, mientras se separaba de él, mirándolo suplicantemente- por favor Harry eso no, si me quieres por favor no me hagas eso, no te lo perdonaría jamás.._

_-Es mi decisión Hermione..-dijo el muchacho tercamente, mientras miraba a la castaña, y le tomaba una de sus manos_

_-No, no es tu decisión Harry, no es tu decisión, aparte estas siendo egoísta, que pasará con Ginny? Con Ron? Con los que te aman, Harry?- pregunto la chica casi histéricamente- no me _

_hagas eso Harry, no te lo voy a permitir jamás..no puedes salvarme de mí destino, no puedes tú cargar con él.._

_-Lo siento Hermione, pero tú has dado demasiado, de repente es momento de que alguien te salve la vida a ti..-dijo el muchacho seriamente, mientras su rostro permanecía inescrutable- Buenas noches Hermione- y diciendo esto el chico, sin darle la posibilidad a la castaña de hablar y tratar de replicarle, el le soltó la mano, y desapareció en la oscuridad_

_Hermione se quedo sola, y con una angustia mayor a la que había sentido hace un rato. No podía ser cierto lo que el le había dicho, no lo podría soportar sí es que el osaba a hacer aquello. No lo podría, se odiaría cada día en que ella viese su imagen reflejada en el espejo. Sería como estar muerta en vida, y no había peor muerte de la que sentir el corazón latiendo, pero que el alma estuviese seca y sin vida. No había peor muerte, que estar prisionera en la tierra deseando todo el rato morir. Eso no era ni vida ni muerte. Era estar en nada, y no había nada peor que una existencia en lo indefinido, en la nada. _

_Solo rezaba de que Harry no se hubiese referido a lo que ella pensaba, solo rogaba aquello con todo su ser.._

_La castaña ingreso a su sala común ligeramente. Ya eran las tres de la madrugada, cuando había entrado en aquella habitación que era su lugar favorito de Hogwarts después de la biblioteca, obviamente. Siguió caminando entre las mesas y sillones de su sala, hasta llegar a la escalera que daba a su habitación. Cuando iba a comenzar a subir dichas escaleras, de repente sintió como unos ojos se clavaban en su cuerpo, sintiendo una sensación que ya era demasiado conocida para ella_

_Demasiado_

_Lentamente giro su rostro, casi con temor. Giro su cuerpo, volviendo este hacia la sala común, cuando lo vio, como tantas veces._

_Parado, con su porte aristocrático, con su mirada gris altiva, que era tapada por sus cabellos rubios, que cubrían parte de su cara, dándole un aire de misterio y de belleza que la helaba. Su pálido rostro estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna que atravesaba los ventanales de la sala común Gryffindoriana_

_-Hola Hermione, tanto tiempo..-dijo el chico inexpresivamente caminando hacia ella, con pasos elegantes y seguros, hacia la anonadada Hermione, cual había palidecido de una manera violenta, y sentía como toda la habitación se le movía vertiginosamente. Sentía un fuerte dolor en su estomago, y como sus sentidos comenzaban a nublarse. Aquel día había sido sumamente agotador, y tras la conversación con Harry ella había quedado sumamente deprimida y agotada, y el hecho de ver al chico que era dueño de la gran mayoría de sus pensamientos, después de tanto, provocó en ella una reacción de angustia, ira y alivio. El la había dejado sola durante todo ese tiempo. Se sentía desfallecer, la chica se tuvo que apoyar uno de sus brazos en el frío muro, mientras sentía como las piernas le flaqueaban. Lo último que pudo sentir antes de caer al vacío era la calidez de unos brazos que la sujetaban_

_No lo veía desde esa noche que había marcado tanto su vida_

_Desde su último encuentro en la enfermería, en la noche donde ella había muerto y resucitado_

_En la noche donde el la había besado, y le había confesado que.._

_La necesitaba.._

………

……

…

…

…

**FIN CAPÍTULO**

…

…

…

……

………

**Hola! Como están mis bellas? Ojala que demasiado bien, de verdad. Bueno en primer lugar les quería pedir disculpas por demorarme tanto en actualizar, pero verdaderamente fue algo de fuerza mayor. Estoy terminando el semestre en la universidad, y bueno ha sido algo verdaderamente estresante, y bueno he tenido hartas pruebas y en dos semanas comienzas los exámenes, por lo que estoy verdaderamente sin tiempo. Discúlpenme. Bueno en segundo lugar MUCHAS GRACIAS, se pasaron, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron de que la votación fuese tan grande, y más encima vi lectoras nuevas que no conocía! Wuauu! Muchas gracias, en verdad jamás pensé conocer a lectoras nuevas a estas alturas del partido. Bueno después de ver los votos, la mayoría prefirió la idea de un Epílogo, y bueno de regalo les voy a hacer un epílogo. Sobre el final alterno, muchas me sugirieron de que era mejor un final, para así cerrar bien como la historia, pero otras me sugirieron que primero terminase el ff, y de ahí viera si podía hacer un final alterno, aparte del epilogo, dependiendo del final que le de al ff. Bueno muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, de verdad! Y nos estamos viendo pronto, vale? Cuídense y gracias, ojala que les guste lo que se viene. Por favor dejen RR, muchos besos, cuídense**

**Atte**

**Nacha**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**-Cristal 90**

**-Mari- pi**

**-Victoria Malfoy**

**-Arely Uchiha**

**-Lora D**

**-Aniss**

**-Ana**

**-Rochy true**

**-Lore M**

**-Terry Moon**

**-Gaby**

**-Galadriellove, bienvenida!**

**-Susan Evans**

**-Julita, bienvenida!**

**-Shingryu Inazuma**

**-Lady Rosy**

**-Silviota**

**-Ana**

**-Conny hp**

**-Lunatica 87**

**-Ichi Granger, bienvenida!**

**-19emma87, bienvenida!**

**-Hermiwg, bienvenida!**

**-Maxia de Malfoy, bienvenida!**

**-Adriana**

**-Mei You Li, bienvenida!**

**-Momiji**

**-Herms16**

**-Marina Potter de Lupin, bienvenida!**

**-Tefy**

**-Gaby**

**-Hallie alejandra parker**

**-Anahi-Malfoy**

**-Lara Malfoy-Lynn**

**-Mikitooo, bienvenida!**

**-Paula Malfoy**

**-The Lady Blach, bienvenida!**

**-KhFh Tonks, bienvenida!**

**-Peke, bienvenida!**

**-Krencita03, bienvenida!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS USTEDES Y A LAS QUE LEEN ESTE FF!**

**CUÍDENSE MUCHO Y DEJEN RR POR FAVOR!**

**NOS VEMOS!**


	31. Eres

**Dedicado a cada una de Ustedes, especialmente a mi amiga Naty**

**..**

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a la vasta imaginación de J.K Rowling_

0

0

**Devuélveme la vida**

0

0

31. Eres

0

0

No quería abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. Un maldito sueño, lleno de las ilusiones más profundas de su corazón. No, no quería abrirlos, no quería ver que la realidad era distinta y que Draco no estaba a su lado. No quería despertar y verse sola nuevamente. Pero debía hacerlo, en cualquier momento se iba a dar cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño, y que su mente cansada le había hecho ver cosas que no eran.

El cuerpo de Hermione estaba cubierto por unas sabanas blancas y cálidas, que ella reconocía como las de su cuarto. Sus brazos estaban bajo las abrigadas sabanas, que la mantenían en un estado de sopor difícil de superar. Suavemente fue sacando sus delgados brazos fuera de la calidez de las sabanas y con un esfuerzo sobre humano, se sentó. Verdaderamente estaba adolorida. Los entrenamientos con Harry habían aumentado con una intensidad espantosa, exhaustándola hasta el extremo, más no lo demostraba. Debía mantenerse fuerte como ejemplo para Harry y para los demás. Aparte también estando la madre naturaleza con ella, Hermione poseía más energía y poderes que antes, mas eso no significaba que ella padeciese un fuerte desgaste físico.

Aparte el hecho de la presión psicológica no la ayudaba en nada mucho. El hecho de encontrar al tercer elegido la mantenía al borde de la histeria, ya que podía sentir que la batalla con Voldemort se acercaba a cada momento, sin piedad alguna. Y había otro punto muy importante que provocaba en ella una preocupación sobre humana. Era el hecho de que Draco Malfoy la estuviese evitando desde aquella noche en donde ella había resucitado. Eso la enloquecía y la llevaba a pensar en las cosas más inusuales. E l le había jurado en que iban a superar las dificultades juntos, mas no fue así. El la había abandonado y la había dejado sola durante todas esas semanas, sin ninguna explicación.

Era una preocupación importante ya que de cierta forma lo extrañaba. Necesitaba de su sarcasmo, de su fuerza, de su persona. Y el hecho de que le hubiese dicho que iba a estar con ella en esos momentos tan duros, y que juntos iban a buscar una cura, y que realmente la hubiese abandonado, y la hubiese dejado sola, la llenaban de odio y rencor.

La había abandonado

Cuantas noches se había desvelado al no saber de él durante días. Cuántas malditas veces había soñado que el se aparecería con una excusa por su ausencia. Y ahora que aparecía 

supuestamente, el le decía un simple; hola. Y ese maldito hola le hacía olvidar su odio y esa rabia que la carcomía cada vez que pensaba en él.

Quería abrir los ojos y cerciorarse que él había vuelto. Pero temía que todo fuese una ilusión de su mente demasiado cansada. Pero sabía que no podía permanecer para la eternidad con los ojos cerrados, tenía que abrirlos y enfrentar la realidad.

Una realidad con o sin Draco Malfoy

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, con mucho cuidado. Y se encontró ante una oscuridad, que de a poco se fue aclarando gracias a que los ventanales de lo que parecía ser su pieza, dejaban que penetrase la luz de la luna. La muchacha lentamente se descubrió, y con delicadeza sus pies tocaron el frío suelo.

Estaba en su pieza

Los ojos de Hermione se había aclimatado a la oscuridad, y ahora podía ver con total certeza que estaba en su pieza. Los muebles, los libros, los rollos de pergamino. Todo tal como ella lo había dejado. Con pasos dudosos camino hacia las cortinas, para cerrarlas, para volver a dormir, con una sonrisa triste dibujada en sus labios. Todo había sido un sueño. Draco no había aparecido, y estaba sola.

La muchacha al llegar al ventanal, apoyo su frente contra el frío vidrio, con expresión cansada dibujada en su pálido rostro

-Dónde mierda estas maldita sea?- murmuro la muchacha angustiadamente, mas sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar como unos pasos se acercaban a ella suavemente

Hermione se giro, y se encontró de frente con quien había creído una ilusión

-Estoy a tú lado..-dijo el chico fríamente saliendo de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, caminando hacia los ventanales donde se hallaba Hermione, para que esta lo pudiese ver mejor. En los ojos de él se veía el cansancio, la angustia y sobre todo esa frialdad que había vuelto a aparecer duramente en los ojos de él.

Hermione se enfrentó duramente a él. Sus ojos cuales por un segundo parecieron ablandarse. Por fin lo veía, después de verse ignorada durante semanas por él. Por fin veía a quien le había causado angustias al desparecer así como así de su vida. Sentía como la náusea volvía a su cuerpo, mas no podía mostrarse débil y dependiente a él. Era lo que menos ella quería, después de lo que el le había hecho. Dejarla sola

-Mientes..-dijo la muchacha con violencia, mientras de sus ojos comenzaban a salir chispas de ira, fijando sus ojos duramente en los fríos de Draco- No estas a mí lado, nunca lo estuviste y jamás lo estarás Malfoy.- dijo la chica duramente, mientras caminaba hacia el y con sus delgadas manos lo empujo con fuerza- ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Existe un punto, donde las personas ya no pueden esconder sus sentimientos. Un punto donde fingir ya no es un arma de protección, si no un suplicio. Y eso Hermione lo sabía. No iba a aparentar que no le había afectado el abandono de Draco. No iba a fingir que no le importaba el Slytherin. No más máscaras, no más fingir que todo estaba bien cuando todo estaba mal. No quería más falsedad, no lo toleraba más. No quería decir ni sentir cosas que no pensaba ni sentía. No. Esto tenía que acabar.

-Te estoy preguntando por que te fuiste Malfoy- grito la chica con más fuerza, con el rostro rabioso, mientras con sus puños comenzaba a golpear el pecho de un sorprendido, pero impasible rubio- Mierda, ¿es qué no me vas a responder? ¿Por qué demonios me dijiste que me ibas a ayudar, que íbamos a salir de esta juntos, y te fuiste? ¿Por qué juraste algo que no ibas a cumplir?- gimió la chica, mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos, sin importarle el honor ni nada por el estilo. Estaba tan furiosa y adolorida que no le importaba nada, ni 

siquiera mostrarse débil ante aquel chico- Responde Malfoy, responde de una maldita vez..-dijo furiosa mientras golpeaba con sus puños al chico, pero cada vez más débilmente, hasta que rendida dejo de golpearlo, y cayó de rodillas al suelo

Draco Malfoy se agacho, quedando frente a frente a una Hermione, que tenía el rostro cubierto con su cabello. De su rostro caían lágrimas sin piedad. Tenía los ojos cerrados, como queriendo no ver lo que estaba sucediendo

-Por qué te fuiste Draco?..-murmuro ella tristemente, cambiando el tono de su voz a uno totalmente distinto al otro- ¿Por qué me dejaste sola, cuando sabías que te necesitaba?- alzo su rostro, y sus ojos castaños chocaron con los grises del rubio, que la miraban tristemente, sin esa frialdad que siempre poseía. Era una tristeza que Hermione jamás pensó ver en aquellos ojos

-No era mí intensión abandonarte Hermione..-dijo el chico serenamente, mientras con una de sus manos tomaba el mentón de la castaña

-Pero lo hiciste Draco, lo hiciste, y justo cuando más te necesitaba..-murmuro ella cansadamente, sin oponerse al contacto del rubio

-Estuve buscando respuestas..-dijo Draco ignorando las palabras de la Gryffindor- buscando respuestas que te pudieran salvar de la muerte horrible que te condenaba Hermione..

-Pero podías buscarlas acompañándome en esto, no?- susurro ella tristemente

-Podría haberlo hecho, pero no fue así, y no sabes cuanto lo lamento..- dijo el chico sinceramente, mientras se paraba, y con sus fuertes brazos tomaba los hombros de Hermione y la obligaba a levantarse. Se arrepentía por haberla dejado sola, pero habían razones de peso para haberlo hecho. Razones que iban más allá del propio entendimiento de él y el de Hermione.

-Dime la verdad Draco..por qué me ignoraste durante tanto tiempo?- dijo la chica más tranquila, enfrentando la mirada de Draco- No creo que haya sido solo para buscar algo que me pudiera salvar..

-Hermione no hay otra razón- dijo el chico convincentemente, mas Hermione sabía que el mentía, lo podía adivinar en sus ojos. Lo conocía, o por lo menos eso creía ella. Y sabía, con lo poco que se podía conocer a Draco Malfoy, de que mentía. Draco tenía una razón potente de no haberse aparecido durante aquel tiempo a Hermione, una razón que se escapaba de sus manos, y que sólo Dumbledore comprendía. Según este era de vital importancia que el dejase de ver a Hermione, ya que ella con la ausencia de él, se daría cuenta de algo que estaba relacionado con la profecía.

Es inexplicable decir como Draco se odio a sí mismo por no oponerse a las palabras de Dumbledore, como lo había hecho cientos de veces, pero el director de Hogwarts le había suplicado a él para que dejase de verla. Draco al verla cientos de veces por los pasillos, con su rostro triste, pálido y enfermizo, estuvo muchas vecés a punto de romper su trato con Dumbledore, pero no lo hacía, ya que sabía que lo que le había pedido Dumbledore tenía un trasfondo, a pesar de que en esos momentos no se viese claramente.

-Por qué has vuelto entonces?- preguntó la chica suspicazmente, mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos, y miraba duramente al rubio

-Por que no podía no romper mi promesa, debía volver y..-comenzó diciendo el rubio fríamente, pero no pudo continuar ya que Hermione lo había abofeteado fuertemente

-Acaso te vuelves a aparecer por tú promesa? Qué vale tu palabra Draco Malfoy, si no estuviste conmigo este tiempo?..No importa nada si estas acá para cumplir tu promesa y no para estar a mi lado por voluntad propia..No valgo nada para ti, absolutamente nada..-dijo la chica furiosa nuevamente, y en un acto totalmente impredecible, a al no soportar la presión 

de estar junto a él, lo empujó, mas Draco la tomo por sus muñecas y la pego contra su cuerpo

-Jamás vuelvas a decir semejante idiotez..-dijo el chico fríamente, penetrando con sus ojos los ojos de una furiosa Hermione, que con las palabras del chico fue suavizando la expresión de su rostro- Me conoces lo suficiente para saber que sí no quiero hacer algo no lo hago..Estoy aquí por voluntad propia, y créeme que no eres absolutamente nada para mí..

Las palabras que acaba de pronunciar Draco, habían impactado de sobre manera a Hermione. ¿Dondé estaba el Draco inexpresivo, el que a duras penas podía decir lo que sentía? ¿Qué había sido de él?

¿Acaso por fin estaba apareciendo el Draco que estaba en potencia, ese ser humano que no era cruel, y que en el fondo de su ser se escondía bondad y calidez?

¿Ese cambio se debía por ella?

-¿Entonces que soy Draco? ¿Qué soy?- pregunto suplicante al chico todavía aprisionada entre sus fuertes brazos

-Una sabe lo todo insoportable..-dijo burlonamente Draco Malfoy mientras se inclinaba hacia el rostro de la chica y besaba con delicadeza su frente, sin que esta se opusiese, a pesar de que puso cara asesina al escuchar lo que decía el Slytherin. Sentía la castaña como sus mejillas enrojecían, pero no le importaba mucho. Estaba demasiado débil para oponerse, y aunque no le gustase reconocer, era en ese preciso lugar donde le gustaba estar- Eres calma en la tormenta..-dijo más seriamente el chico besando una de las suaves mejillas de Hermione, mientras esta sonreía tímidamente- La persona que me transformó- dijo el rubio, mientras besaba tiernamente la otra mejilla de la castaña- La que me mostró que no todo es tan negro como creía..-dijo el rubio suavemente, mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la boca de la castaña, pero todavía aquella boca no era su objetivo. El rubio beso a la castaña con una sonrisa en la punta de la nariz- Eres Hermione simplemente la que me salvó, eso eres..- y diciendo esto el rubio, con una sonrisa dibujada en su serio rostro, beso suavemente en la boca a la Gryffindor, mientras ambos cerraban los ojos y se dejaban llevar por aquel momento de paz en la tempestad que estaba a sus alrededor..

-Y tú no quieras saber que eres para mí?- preguntó la chica divertidamente, mientras cortaba el beso, y ponía sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello de él

-No..-dijo seriamente, más en su boca se dibujaba una sonrisa malévola, a lo que la castaña sólo pudo atinar a sonreís

-Eres lo que necesito..-dijo la muchacha sinceramente, pero al mencionar aquellas palabras palideció como la misma muerte. El chico pudo ver el cambio de ella. Se había paralizado y su piel se había tornado de un color mortecino

-Hermione que ocurre?- preguntó el rubio preocupado ante la reacción de la castaña, cual hjabía apartado su cuerpo del de Draco, y se había sentado en una silla, en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, dueña de unos pensamientos que Draco no podía conocer

-Eres tú Draco..-dijo la muchacha casi sin voz, mientras abría sus ojos, que miraban fijamente al rubio- eres tú el tercer elegido..

…

**FIN CAPÍTULO**

…

**Hola, como están? Espero que Bien. En primer lugar lo siento por la demora, pero estos no han sido los mejores días de mí vida. Estoy terminando el semestre y tuve el examen de introducción al derecho, y bueno a pesar de que estudie como enferme, me eche el ramo. Tengo que darlo el próximo semestre. Bien mal aquello! Pero en fin, he estado con escasez creativa, y con mucho estrés. Por favor entiéndanme, no es de flojera, ero es que verdaderamente estoy agotada. Otro punto, ya se que actualice poquito, este capítulo es enano, y bueno era mucho más largo, peor no alcancé a terminarlo para el 15 de julio. Lo que pasa es que hoy es mí cumpleaños, jaja sí hoy, y bueno quería actualizar en esta fecha, para compartir con ustedes esta fecha, que por lo menos para mí es importante. Ya tengo 19! No lo puedo creer como el tiempo pasa de rápido..es terrible..Este capítulo es chico, muy corto, lo siento..pero no quería dejarlas más con la espera..Besos, las quiero, cuídense mucho**

**ATTE**

**Nacha**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**-Mikito**

**-Lora D**

**-Momiji**

**-Aniss**

**-mLgM.MalFoyGrAnGer**

**-Terry Moon**

**-Lore M**

**-Meli0407**

**-Yessie**

**-Marie Iveth, bienvenida!**

**-Maria Paz**

**-Claudia**

**-Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot**

**-Pumuky, bienvenida!**

**-Navigo, bienvenida!**

**-Dakota Malfoy**

**-Ange, bienvenida!**

**-Ana**

**-Lunatica 87**

**-Claudia Granger**

**-Jass Weasley**

**GRACIAS!**

**NOS VEMOS!**

**DEJEN RR POR FAVOR!**


	32. Por ella

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a la vasta imaginación de J.K Rowling_

0

0

**Devuélveme la vida**

0

0

32. Por ella

0

0

_Draco estaba petrificado, no podía entender lo que Hermione le acababa de decir. Su rostro palideció mortecina mente y sintió como su cabeza se enfriaba súbitamente, provocando que este tambalease un poco, ante el horror de Hermione, quien lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo llevo con rapidez hacia su sillón próximo a su escritorio colapsado de tareas y pergaminos. Ella misma no podía creer sus palabras, pero en un lugar en el fondo de su corazón, en el fondo de su mente, siempre había presentido que Draco era quien ella necesitaba, desde cuando el la había salvado del lago. Era todo demasiado extraño, demasiado difícil de aceptar, pero las cosas así eran y no podían negar lo que era la realidad, lo que en verdad tenía que pasar_

_-Yo no puedo ser el elegido..-murmuro finalmente el chico, mientras sacaba de su túnica, con manos temblorosas un paquete de cigarros- Hermione debes estar en un error.._

_-Draco no te lo hubiese dicho sino estuviese segura..-dijo la chica seriamente, mientras cogía uno de los cigarros que el chico le ofrecía y lo prendía con su varita_

_-¿Pero por qué yo?- pregunto el chico ya con más fuerza. La impresión ya estaba dejándolo, reemplazándose por el escepticismo _

_-Eres sangre pura...-dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en el suelo, con sus manos apoyadas en las rodillas del rubio- en segundo lugar esta tú mala relación con Harry..-dijo la chica algo molesta por ello- y en tercer lugar por que te necesito..-dijo la castaña sonrojada_

_-Pero eso no hace que yo sea parte de la profecía..-dijo el chico escépticamente- Hay muchos que pueden tener las mismas características que tú estas nombrando.._

_-A ver como quién?- preguntó la castaña molesta ante la terquedad del rubio. Por la única razón de que no se le tiraba al cuello a matarlo por su terquedad, era por que ella sabía que una cosa de tal calibre era difícil de aceptar. Muy difícil, más de lo que ella jamás aceptaría_

_-Weasley..-dijo el chico rápidamente, mientras botaba el humo del cigarro con impaciencia_

_-Ron no..-comenzó a decir Hermione con el ceño fruncido, pero se vió interrumpida por Draco_

_-No me refiero a la comadreja. Verdaderamente me sorprende tu capacidad de razonar Hermione, y eso que eras la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación..-dijo el chico medio molesto y medio burlón. Mas dejo de molestarla al ver como sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente de la ira_

_-Ginny?- preguntó la chica impresionada, mirando a Draco seriamente, cual la miraba expectante, para saber que le parecía su teoría_

_-Es obvio que podría ser ella..-dijo el pausadamente, y con una especie de sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios- Ella es una sangre pura, odia a Potter por lo que ahora tengo entendido y tú la necesitas y ella a ti, ya que necesitan su mutuo apoyo.._

_-Sabes que no es Ginny, Draco..-dijo ella súbitamente con tono cansado- Ella esta dolida con Harry, terriblemente dolida por que el decidió terminar con ella en estos momentos tan difíciles. A ella le duele a que él la haya alejado de su vida de forma tan repentina y brutal, por argumento que el no quiere que ella sufra si es que él muere o por que encuentra demasiado arriesgado que ella siga siendo su novia, ya que los malditos mortífagos siempre atacan los puntos débiles o sentimentales de las personas, y en este cuento ella vendría siendo la más perjudicada de todo, ya que Harry la ama más que a nadie. Ella no lo odia, a pesar de todo esto, ya que sabe que Harry rompió con ella por una razón noble. Y el odio no es recíproco, ya que él jamás podrá odiar a Ginny..Y eso tú lo sabes tanto como yo..-dijo la castaña cerrando los ojos con expresión cansada en su rostro- ¿Por qué no aceptas la realidad? ¿A qué le tienes miedo, Draco?_

_El chico se quedó allí paralizado. Sentía que no podía respirar y que un sentimiento de angustia aumentaba ferozmente dentro de su pecho. Lo que Hermione decía era absolutamente cierto. Ella tenía razón, el sabía que aunque diese los argumentos más idiotas, todos serían rechazados por la lógica, y que esta misma lógica lo señalaría a él como el tercer elegido. Era miedo el que le hacía no aceptar tu parte en la trinidad, y no era miedo a morir, era miedo por algo que el consideraba peor que nada; que ella muriese._

_-A que tu mueras..-dijo el chico con fuerza, mientras se paraba, dándole la espalda a una castaña que estaba sentada a los pies del sillón, demasiado anonadada para articular palabra- No sabes como me odiaría si es que participo en esa maldita profecía y cuando esta se cumpliese, tú morirías..Tú morirías para siempre, y sería mí culpa, ¡mí maldita culpa!..-dijo el chico con violencia, mientras con uno de sus puños golpeaba fieramente uno de los muros de piedra de la habitación de la castaña- Si yo participo en la profecía, esta se cumplirá, ¿pero a qué costo, ¿el de perderte?..Jamás..-dijo el chico furioso ante el maldito destino que se presentaba inclemente sobre la única persona que el necesitaba. Era tan su furia que no sentía como la sangre tibia se resbalaba por sus dedos y caían en el vacío, hasta tocar el frío piso_

_-¿Es por eso?- preguntó la castaña con voz débil desde el suelo, mientras sentía como las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas- ¡No puedes ser tan egoísta, Draco!..¿Tú crees que a mí me gustará participar en el ritual que me llevará a mi muerte?..¡Tú sabes que no!- dijo Hermione duramente, mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia un Draco que tenía la cabeza apoyada contra el muro. Tomo su mano sangrante entre sus manos y jalando de esta, logró que el rubio se girara hacia ella, y la mirase. Su mirada estaba fija en ella, podía sentir en su mirar la impotencia y el vacío._

_Y esto le dolió a ella_

_Le dolió más que la vida misma, más que el destino cruel que debía cumplir. Más que nada. Eran esos ojos grises que estaban perdidos, lo que le hacía sufrir más que nada._

_-Es que no quiero se participe de tú muerte Hermione..-murmuro él, mirando a Hermione seriamente. En sus ojos se veía la súplica. Súplica hacia la vida, hacia todo, para que le dijeran que era todo una cruel pesadilla, que no era la realidad, y que ella no tenía que morir._

_-No serías el participe de mí muerte..-dijo la chica con dulzura, mientras tomaba la mano no sangrante de él y la besaba- Tú no tienes responsabilidad en mí muerte.. No te transformarías en mí asesino, ya que yo estoy condenada a morir de antes, desde que Bellatrix me lanzó el Avada Kedavra..-dijo la chica seriamente, mientras alzaba su mirada hacia el rostro de Draco que la miraba imperturbable- Draco debemos llevar acabo la profecía, es la única manera de destruir a Voldemort, es la única arma que será capaz de _

_aniquilar el mal de él, para la eternidad..por lo que más quieras, que no te impida el hecho de que voy a morir, ya que si no llevamos acabo la profecía la muerte y la maldad van a continuar en el mundo, y tú y yo sabemos que muchas personas perecerán, muchos niños quedarán huérfanos..-dijo la castaña impotente, mientras con sus dos manos tomaba los brazos de Draco, para que reaccionará, ya que la miraba imperturbablemente y parecía no reaccionar a sus palabras. Comenzó a zarandear al rubio con violencia, ya que parecía bajo un trance poderoso- ¿Quieres que más niños se queden sin hogar, sin padres, ¿tendrás la conciencia tranquila Draco?- preguntó ella furiosa- Draco dime algo, dime algo maldita sea..-dijo la chica desesperada mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro del Slytherin_

_-No puedo dejar que mueras..-dijo el chico seriamente, mientras con sus dos manos tomaba las manos de Hermione que se hallaban en su rostro- pero si es lo que tu quieres, pero si es lo que tú deseas, y es la única forma de que tú seas feliz..Lo haré, a pesar de que me odie, a pesar de que me deteste más que nunca..A pesar de ser culpable de que mueras_

_-Entiende Draco, tú no serás el culpable de mí muerte, jamás lo serás..Entiéndelo..-exclamó la castaña angustiada de que el rubio pensará de que el tendría la culpa de su muerte- Yo ya debería estar muerta, pero es la profecía lo que me mantiene con vida.._

_-Pero si la realizamos maldita sea tu vas a morir..morir..-dijo el chico desesperado, como no queriendo entenderlo, mientras cerraba los ojos con furia_

_-Pero si yo ya estoy muerta Draco, estoy muerta desde que tengo el Avada Kedavra retenido en mí cuerpo- dijo la castaña, mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de Draco con suavidad- Draco mírame por favor..-dijo ella suplicante- Mírame por lo que más quieras.._

_El rubio abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando a Hermione tristemente. En sus ojos se podía ver el dolor, la angustia y la confusión. Ya no era el bloque de hielo de antaño, ya no era la oscuridad su compañía, ya que el era humano por fin. El mostraba lo que sentía. El daño que le había echo Lucius en su infancia estaba siendo borrado por la persona que el tenía al frente de él; Hermione. Era ella quien lo había sanado y le había mostrado que la vida no valía la pena ser vivida si no había sentimientos y entrega. Y eso el lo estaba viviendo en carne propia. Sólo Dios sabía lo que el sentía en aquellos momentos, sólo él sabía cuanto le dolía dejar marchar a la persona que el más necesitaba. Pero como ella le había dicho, la vida no era nada sin sacrificios. Y ahora se estaba dando cuenta de su egoísmo al no querer dejarla ir, al no querer que ella cumpliese su misión de vida. _

_Él la quería para él, y quería evitar a toda costa su muerte. _

_Pero tenía que darse cuenta que no podía condenar a Hermione a una existencia infeliz si es que el no quería formar parte de la trinidad capaz de construir el arma para destruir a quien había matado a tantos. Debía olvidarse de él mismo, y del dolor que le iba a causar la perdida de ella. Debía olvidar la angustia que sentiría al pronunciar las palabras que la condenarían a la muerte. _

_Debía olvidar por ella_

_-Tengo miedo a perderte..-susurro él mirando a Hermione, mientras ponía sus manos sobre el rostro de la castaña- Tengo miedo de que cuando tú no estés vuelva a ser el monstruo que era..Tengo miedo de que cuando tú no estés, la soledad sea aniquilante..Tengo tanto miedo Hermione..-dijo el con angustia_

_-No temas, no temas más..-dijo ella dulcemente al rubio, mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda- tú no vas a ser un monstruo cuando no estés, por que nunca lo has sido, y recuerda Draco, yo siempre estaré junto a ti, siempre..-dijo ella alegremente, mas en el fondo de su voz se podía percibir la tristeza y la amargura ante lo que iba a suceder_

_-Encontrare el modo de salvarte, te lo prometo..-dijo él, en un susurro triste, mientras besaba la cabeza de ella, y la abrazaba con fuerza, como si fuese el último abrazo.._

…

…

_El invierno había dado a su fin hace algunas semanas en Hogwarts, y ahora las flores y el sol era lo que coronaban los días. Era finales de Mayo, y era un día hermoso y soleado, exactamente un día de sábado, donde la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts se hallaban en sus habitaciones durmiendo. A ningún des criteriado se le hubiese ocurrido estar a tempranas horas de la mañana de un día sábado junto al lago. A excepción de ellos_

_-Potter maldita sea, ¡concéntrate!- grito la voz furiosa de Draco Malfoy, a un Harry Potter que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, sudoroso y pálido- Esto tenemos que hacerlo los dos juntos y tú te das el placer de hacer estupideces.._

_Se hallaban los dos chicos en los prados cercanos al lago, en un lugar nada de concurrido por los alumnos de Hogwarts, donde se enfrentaban a nadie menos que Severus Snape_

_-En eso estoy..-murmuro el chico mientras se paraba con esfuerzo, y una mueca de dolor en su pálido rostro, mientras tomaba fieramente su varita mágica- para de dar ordenes Malfoy y mejor ataca..-dijo el chico enojado mientras se paraba completamente_

_-Paren de discutir y peleen- chilló Snape furioso al ver como sus dos alumnos lo único que hacían era pelear salvajemente como si en verdad fueran unos animales, que no parecían seres humanos dispuestos a pelear por la salvación del mundo mágico- Agaeto!- grito mientras un rayo de luz cortaba el aire e iba directamente a ellos_

_-Tú proteges y yo ataco..-murmuro Draco Malfoy a Harry, quien lo miraba ceñudo_

_-Maldito..-murmuro Harry furioso- ¡para de dar ordenes, Malfoy!- grito él mirando al Slytherin, mas al girarse hacia donde estaba Snape pudo ver el rayo venir nuevamente directo a él, lo que lo tomo totalmente desprevenido, por lo que no pudo hacer otra cosa que cerrar sus ojos esperando el impacto_

_Mas el impacto nunca llegó_

_-¡Protego!- grito Draco Malfoy, poniéndose entre medio de Harry y la maldición de Snape, cual rebotó fuertemente en el escudo que había formado Draco- Despierta maldita sea Potter, y para de discutirlo todo.._

_-Y tú para de mandarme Malfoy..-replicó Harry algo molesto, incapaz por orgullo de agradecerle por haberlo salvado de la maldición de Snape_

_-Agradece que te salve de que te estuvieses revolcando en el suelo como una niñita- dijo el rubio parándose al lado de Harry, a escasos centímetros de su cara, mirándolo con cara de profundo odio y con un aire de superioridad, cual se acentuaba más al ser él unos centímetros más alto que Harry Potter_

_-Nadie te pidió que me salvarás hurón..-dijo el moreno enfurecido por la alusión que había echo Draco de él, como una niñita llorando en el suelo. El moreno se acerco aún más al Slytherin. Sus puños estaban blancos de la fuerza que el hacía para contenerse de no golpear al rubio_

_-A las mujeres siempre se les protege, Harriet..-dijo el rubio burlonamente, mas su sonrisa se vio apagada, al igual que el semblante furico del moreno, cuando un hechizo no verbal golpeo a ambos chicos y los saco disparados por los aires, hasta golpearse violentamente contra el suelo, unos metros más allá_

_-Ustedes dos son la antitesis de unos buenos magos, ¿cómo mierda pretenden hacer que la profecía funcionen, eh?- preguntó Snape furioso caminando hacia ellos, alzando la varita peligrosamente_

_-Severus, Potter es un..-comenzó a decir Draco, cual se estaba parando con expresión adolorida en su rostro, mas no pudo continuar ya que se vio interrumpido por el profesor de Pociones_

_-No me vengas con que Potter tiene toda la culpa- dijo Snape furioso- ya sabemos que es un retardado, pero tú también te estas comportando como tal ahora Draco- el rubio había dejado de sonreír cuando su profesor favorito le dijo que el se estaba comportando igual que Potter_

_-Jajaja eso te dolió hurón, no?- dijo Harry con un ataque de risa, mientras se sentaba en el suelo_

_-A correr 1 hora Potter, a ver si se te acaba la risa..-dijo Snape maliciosamente, acentuando una sonrisa desagradable al ver como Harry dejaba de reír abruptamente- Quiero que trotes o corras una hora, alrededor del lago.._

_-Pero profesor..-comenzó a decir el moreno furioso, mientras su rostro comenzaba a enrojecer por la ira_

_-Pero nada, partiste Potter, a no ser que quieras que sean dos horas..-dijo Snape autoritariamente_

_-Jajaja, suerte Potter..-dijo Draco riéndose malignamente ante la cara estupefacta y furiosa de un Harry Potter, que corría hacia el lago_

_-No creas que tú te has salvado Draco..-dijo Snape seriamente- el comportamiento de ambos difiere mucho de cómo unos alumnos de 17 años se deberían comportar. Los dos estan muy equivocados si se juran mejor que el otro. A pesar de que tú seas un mortífago y que hayas tenido una preparación superior en magia negra, no significa que seas superior a Potter, por que quiero que recuerdes que aquí la magia negra no es la que debe prevalecer, sino la blanca..-dijo Severus Snape seriamente, a su alumno favorito_

_-La magia blanca?- preguntó algo incrédulo Draco_

_-Sí Draco, ella es la que debe prevalecer en la trinidad. Con magia oscura no se puede vencer al mal. No se puede pretender erradicar a Voldemort con las mismas armas con que el se fortalece..La magia blanca es lo que deben aprender, lo que debe prevalecer en sus corazones. Pero por lo que veo las cosas entre tú y Potter no están funcionando..-dijo algo molesto- y el tiempo se esta terminando, tú, al igual que yo y la señorita Granger, puedes sentir que el ardor en el brazo izquierdo esta aumentando más y más..La batalla final se acerca Draco, y tú no te puedes darte el lujo de dejarte llevar por rencores infantiles, me entendiste?- dijo Severus Snape algo más tranquilo- Ahora anda a nadar 1 hora al lago.._

_-Qué?- preguntó el rubio impresionado- Pero creí que.._

_-Nada de que tú creíste..-dijo Snape con una sonrisa burlona- Te quiero en una hora más acá, para seguir entrenando, entendiste?_

_-Sí profesor..-dijo Draco contritamente, mientras se giraba y caminaba con paso lento hacia el lago, con expresión furiosa, aunque meditabunda. Tenía mucho que meditar sobre las palabras que Snape le acababa de decir. Era verdad, el era un mago que su especialidad eran las artes oscuras, ya que para haberse trasformado en mortífago había tenido que tener un alto grado de conocimiento de dichas artes. Era poco su conocimiento sobre magia blanca y antigua, pero gracias a aquellas dos semanas de entrenamiento se había fortalecido de una manera singular. Ahora hechizos simples como el Expelliarmus o el Impedimenta, le salían con mayor potencia, y las maldiciones de magia negra, cada vez se iban debilitando _

_lentamente. Era como si lo blanco estuviese prevaleciendo en su corazón, y eso le llenaba de esperanzas y felicidad. Le estaba ganando las heridas del mal que se hallaban en su ser._

_Y con estos pensamientos se sumergió en las frías aguas del lago, con una extraña felicidad en su corazón_

_Unos cientos de metros más allá se encontraba Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape hablando seriamente, con una expresión meditabunda en sus rostros_

_-Esto no va por buen camino, Severus- dijo el director de Hogwarts hablando con el jefe de casa de Slytherin- Es hora de que tomemos medidas drásticas, es mucho el odio y el rencor que hay entre ambos.._

_-Y el arma no se va a poder construir bien si es que hay odio en la trinidad..-dijo Severus Snape solemnemente- En la trinidad tiene que haber luz, pero es el odio entre ambos lo que esta contaminando la trinidad.._

_-Debemos hacer algo al respecto Severus..-dijo Dumbledore finalmente, mientras se giraba hacia el castillo- O si no muchas vidas se perderán, llamé a la señorita Granger a mí oficina, tengo el plan perfecto para que el señor Potter y el Señor Malfoy olviden sus rencores.._

_-Así lo haré Albus..-dijo Snape con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios- Y luego voy con los otros a su oficina, no?_

_-Así es, así es..-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa misteriosa dibujada en sus delgados labios- ya verán lo que les espera a nuestros dos queridos alumnos, ya verán.._

_Y diciendo esto, ambos hombres se separaron, con un plan en sus cabezas, un plan que cambiaría el rumbo de las cosas.._

……

…

**FIN CAPÍTULO**

…

……

**Hola como están bellas? Ojala que muy bien pues. Bueno perdonen por no actualizarles con rápidez, pero estuve fuera de la ciudad durante una semana y media, y ahora por fin estoy acá, y bueno hoy día me bajo la inspiración y escribí el capítulo durante el día. Ojala que les guste mucho pues. Bueno les cuento que en menos de una semana más, entro a clases, que estrés, no? En fin les deseo suerte a todas, cuídense mucho mis bellas!. Muchas gracias por todos sus RR, estuvieron geniales como siempre. Ah! Y muchas gracias por las que me desearon feliz cumpleaños, lo pase muy bien, gracias!. Por favor dejen RR, y bueno nos estamos viendo pronto. Cuídense mucho, las quiere**

**Atte**

**Nacha**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**-Meli 0407**

**-Hallie Alejandra Parker**

**-Conny hp**

**-Navigo**

**-Marie Iveth**

**-Procer in Oriens, bienvenida!**

**-Darla Asakura**

**-Aniss**

**-Rochy true**

**-SNAPE FOR EVER**

**-Silviota**

**-Tefy**

**-Victoria Malfoy**

**-Arely Uchiha, feliz cumpleaños atrasado bella!**

**-Yanhira, bienvenida!**

**-Malfoy te amo**

**-Harrymaniatica, bienvenida!**

**-krencita03**

**-Ana**

**-Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot**

**-Cynthia 88**

**-Terry Moon**

**-Katsurichan, bienvenida!**

**-Mei You Li**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS USTEDES!**

**Y TAMBIÉN A LAS QUE LEEN ESTE FF!**

**DEJEN RR POR FAVOR!**

**NOS VEMOS, CUÍDENSE!**

**P.D: Por favor, si es que les interesa leer un one shot mío, lean "Broken", esta la página en mí usuario. Se los agradecería, ya que es un one shot que a mí no se por que, pero me identifica mucho. Gracias!**


	33. Recuerdos

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a la vasta imaginación de J.K Rowling_

0

0

**Devuélveme la vida**

0

0

33. Recuerdos

0

0

_Era una noche fría y oscura. La luna a duras penas iluminaba los territorios del castillo de Hogwarts, ya que era cubierta por las nubes que amenazaban con una tormenta. Una mujer vestida por una túnica negra, que cubría todo su cuerpo, caminaba por los bosques de Hogwarts con una velocidad y agilidad casi gatuna. Su rostro estaba cubierto por un antifaz negro, cual no permitía distinguir los ojos y la nariz de aquella mujer. Ella se adentro por los bosques y siguió caminando cada vez más rápido. Estaba atrasada y eso ella lo sabía, y a su amo aquello no le agradaba nada de nada. Pero sabía que perdonaría su impuntualidad si le contaba la maravillosa noticia que tenía que darle, ya que esta podría darle el triunfo para la eternidad. Y así ella, podría ser su alidada preferida, su mano derecha._

_Aquella noche, ella cambiaría el curso de la historia_

_Y eso ella lo sabía, ya que lo que debía revelarle a su amo, iba a hacer fallar la tercera profecía e iba a inclinar la balanza a favor de su amo para la eternidad._

_La mujer siguió corriendo fuertemente, sorteando árboles y raíces que interrumpían su paso. Cuando de repente se giró violentamente. Había escuchado algo, si es que no estaba en un error. Los ojos azules fríos de ella comenzaron a escrutar el lugar. Alzo su varita amenazadoramente y comenzó a recorrer el lugar donde ella se hallaba, viendo detrás de los árboles si es que alguien se hallaba ahí espiándola, lo que podría ser verdaderamente fatal para sus planes, ya que si era un enemigo podrían descubrir finalmente quien era la mortífaga infiltrada de Voldemort en Hogwarts._

_De repente la mortífaga escuchó un ruido proveniente de unos arbustos de gran tamañazo, que se hallaban a su izquierda, junto a un gran árbol. La mujer sin dudarlo, y sin temer a nada ni a nadie que pudiese aparecerse, camino con cautela hacia aquel lugar, con la idea de descubrir al posible espía. Cuando estaba ya apunto de llegar al lugar, de repente salió corriendo de ahí una pequeña ardilla, cual asustada ante la presencia de la mortífaga, salió corriendo lo más lejos que pudo_

_-Así que una ardilla..-murmuro con fastidio la mortífaga, mientras guardaba la varita en su sobre todo negro- Tanto, por nada..-exclamó ella mientras se alejaba de aquel arbusto con malicia, mientras alzaba su varita hacia la ardilla que corría velozmente, lejos de aquella mujer- Igual era una molestia, y me hizo peder tiempo, y a las molestias se les elimina- Y diciendo esto alzo su varita, sobre la ardilla que ya casi no podía ser visible a los ojos de la mortífaga, y dijo despiadadamente- ¡Avada Kedavra!_

_La ardilla cayó muerta impactada por la maldición asesina que había impactado sin clemencia en su pequeño cuerpo. La mujer al ver caer muerto a la ardilla, continúo caminando sin importarle nada. Debía llegar al lugar de reunión, Voldemort no estaba nada de contenta con ella, desde la noche en que ella y Bellatrix habían atacado a Potter, ya que no habían logrado _

_matarlo y más encima su jefa había terminado en prisión. Debía compensar todos sus errores, y estaba segura que ahora lo haría._

_La mujer continúo corriendo hasta llegar a lo que parecía un círculo, rodeado de una gran mata de árboles y arbustos. Todavía continuaba con la desagradable sensación de que alguien la seguía, pero ya no le importaba, lo más seguro que eran animales salvajes que vivían en el bosque, y no iba a perder el tiempo jugando a la cacería. Aquel lugar, que tenía forma de círculo, poseía al medio una piedra que era plana y de no gran estatura. Sobre esta había una piedra negra y circular, del porte de un cráneo. _

_Ella se acercó a la circular piedra, y se saco el sobre todo negro, dejando ver su ropa entera negra. Se saco el antifaz dejando a ver su hermoso y pálido rostro. Sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa llena de ambición y excitación. La información que tenía era fundamental. Saco su varita, y murmurando unas palabras in entendibles, hizo que apareciese un pequeño cuchillo. A continuación lo tomo con su mano derecha, e hizo un tajo en su palma izquierda. La sangre comenzó a emanar del corte, por lo que la mujer con gestos impacientes, toco con su mano sangrante la esfera negra y dijo:_

_-Yo te llamo a ti, señor del caos y de la destrucción, Lord Voldemort.-recito la mujer con la voz cargada de vehemencia, mientras su mano sangrante continuaba posada en la esfera negra_

_La mujer comenzó a sentir que la esfera comenzaba a adquirir temperatura, por lo que saco su mano izquierda de aquella, y pudo ver que la esfera ya no estaba negra, si no que se mostraba el rostro pálido y cruel de un hombre. Sus ojos eran rojos, y parecían tajos, más que ojos. Su nariz era como la de una serpiente, y su boca era una línea delgada. Era el rostro del mago más temible de la historia de la humanidad y de la magia; Lord Voldemort_

_-Vaya, vaya Hargrave, veo que te place hacerme esperar, no?- preguntó peligrosamente Voldemort, quien miraba desde la esfera enfurecido a la mujer_

_-Lo siento amo, no era mí intención..-dijo Samantha Hargrave, sin parecer del todo arrepentida- es que la seguridad e el castillo cada vez es más difícil de sortear.._

_-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé..-dijo mal humorado el hombre- pero crees que esa es una razón justa a tenerme esperándote todo este tiempo? Tú crees que tengo el tiempo de estar esperando a una muchachita inoperante, Hargrave?- preguntó con una furia fría aquel terrible ser- Me has fallado demasiado, no pudiste matar a Granger en Navidad, no pudiste matar a Potter en Marzo y no has logrado darme ninguna información releva.._

_-A eso vengo justamente Mi Lord, a darle…-interrumpió la muchacha impulsivamente a Lord Voldemort, mas este en vez de contentarse con lo que la muchacha le informaba, este se enfureció al verse interrumpido. Sus ojos enrojecieron peligrosamente_

_-¡No me interrumpas maldita muchacha!- dijo fríamente Lord Voldemort, mientras comenzaban a salir corrientes eléctricas de la esfera, cuales estaban a punto de tocar a una atemorizada Samantha Hargrave- O te juro que te mato ahora mismo, por tú ineptitud. Gracias a tú mal desempeño, en estos momentos Bella esta en Azkaban, y ella era justamente una de mis más grandes servidoras. Por tu bien espero que traigas buenas noticias..-dijo amenazadoramente Voldemort_

_-Así es..-dijo la mujer mirando seriamente la esfera, con un brillo de ansiedad en sus ojos_

_-De qué se trata?- preguntó Voldemort algo más interesado, mientras con una de sus manos instaba a la mujer a que continuase hablando_

_-Es sobre la tercera profecía..-dijo la mujer mirando a su amo expectantemente- Es una profecía que habla de que.._

_-Ya se Hargrave de que se trata del arma capaz de aniquilarme por completo- manifestó Voldemort impacientemente- No es ninguna novedad esto para mí_

_-Ya lo sé, Mi Lord..-dijo la muchacha sumisamente- no era mí intención subestimarlo, usted lo sabe todo. Lo que quería decirle que para la construcción del arma se necesitan de tres personas. Los tres elegidos.._

_-Continua..-dijo Voldemort comenzando a mostrarse interesado ante la información que le estaba entregando la Slytherin_

_-Uno de ellos es Potter, quien va a utilizar el arma en contra de usted, Mi Lord..-dijo Samantha con ansiedad- La sangre sucia de Granger, es la otra elegida, pero no pude saber que papel desarrolla en la creación del arma, y el último elegido es un traidor, un traidor a nuestra causa..Draco Malfoy..-dijo Samantha Hargrave triunfantemente, esperando ver en la cara de su amo la impresión, mas no vio nada de aquello. Solo vio como sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente, como si estuviese tramando un maléfico plan_

_-Malfoy desde siempre ha sido un traidor a nuestra causa..-dijo gélidamente Voldemort- Desde siempre he podido ver en su mente el odio que siente por nuestros ideales, por que estos representan lo que su padre es, y el odio que siente por el es inmenso. Sabía que tarde o temprano el iba a traicionarnos y cooperar a destruirnos._

_-¡Debemos hacer algo amo!- grito impacientemente Samantha- Es un traidor, y los traidores deben pagar con sangre. Aparte si lo aniquilamos, el arma en contra de usted, jamás podrá ser creada.._

_-No Hargrave, no vamos a matar al joven Malfoy..-dijo despacio Voldemort, mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban con maldad_

_-¿Qué no vamos a matarlo?- exclamó impresionada la Slytherin, mientras sus ojos azules se abrían desmesuradamente_

_-Te atreves a cuestionar mis ordenes?- preguntó furioso Voldemort, mientras la esfera volvía a lanzar corrientes eléctricas _

_-No, lo siento Mi Lord, no era mí intención cuestionar sus ordenes..-exclamó la Slytherin comenzando a temer en la ira de su amo. Parecía le no apreciar sus esfuerzos, pero ya lo haría_

_-Así me parece..-dijo Voldemort tranquilizándose, mientras sus ojos dejaban de brillar intensamente rojos- Vamos a hacer un plan aún peor. No vamos a aniquilar a Malfoy por ningún motivo, sino vamos a transformarlo en un mortífago de verdad. Vamos a convertirlo en contra de Potter y de Granger. El mismo los va a aniquilar, y luego después de haber destruido cualquier posibilidad de crear el arma, vamos a despertarlo y le haremos ver que el mismo aniquilo toda oportunidad de salvación. Que el mismo mató a quienes comenzaba a apreciar..-dijo siniestramente Voldemort, mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en sus labios- Draco Malfoy caerá en la locura, y con ello pagará su traición.._

_-Es un plan sublime amo..-dijo Samantha Hargrave con una sonrisa maligna en sus labios, mientras sus ojos con odio brillaban- Quiero ver los rostros de Potter y de Granger cuando sean asesinados por quien creyeron, por quien era uno de los elegidos para matar a su más acérrimo enemigo._

_-Pero debemos sacar a Malfoy de Hogwarts..-dijo Voldemort dejando de sonreír- Esto te lo dejo a ti Hargrave, quiero que de cualquier forma, no importa cual, saques a Malfoy de Hogwarts y que lo transformes en uno de los nuestros nuevamente..-dijo Voldemort imperativamente- Quiero que lo hagas Hargrave, y sin ningún margen de error, ya que o sino será tú cabeza la que tendré.._

_-No se preocupe mí amo, no le fallaré por ningún motivo..-dijo Samantha Hargrave, mientras se hincaba y hacía una reverencia a la esfera, en donde se hallaba el rostro de Voldemort- Tengo el plan perfecto para lograr sus deseos. Pero necesito su autorización para lo último.._

_-Habla Hargrave..-ordeno Voldemort impacientemente, mientras se podía ver en su inexpresivo rostro, que la furia lo estaba poseyendo_

_-Autorización para matar a Lucius Malfoy..-dijo la muchacha imperturbablemente. Como si matar a una persona fuera una cosa de poca importancia, y algo demasiado común y corriente_

_-Concedido..-dijo Voldemort duramente, mientras sonreía con placer- Hace tiempo que Lucius se ha ido transformando en una obstáculo en mis planes..Matálo.._

_-Muchas gracias mi Lord, pronto tendrá noticias mías, cuando Malfoy sea uno de nosotros nuevamente..-dijo Samantha Hargrave haciendo una nueva reverencia, mientras la ambición brillaba en sus ojos, y una sonrisa maligna dibujaba sus bellos labios_

_-Así lo espero Hargrave, por tu bien..-y diciendo esto Lord Voldemort desapareció de aquella esfera. Cual nuevamente se torno negra, con algunos tintes rojos, gracias a la sangre de aquella mortífaga_

_Samantha Hargrave se levanto del suelo, mientras su mirada expresaba verdadero fastidio. Esperaba que su amo la felicitará, y hasta en sus más locas fantasías, había soñado que el la alzaba al puesto que había ocupado Bellatrix. Pero no. Ella tenía que superar aquella misión encomendada, una misión que era definitiva en la guerra contra la Orden del Fénix. De repente la mirada de frustración cambio a una de verdadera felicidad. Voldemort no le hubiese encomendado una misión tan importante a ella, si es que no hubiese creído en su persona y en sus capacidades._

_Una nueva esperanza nacía en el interior de ella, y no iba a dejar pasar aquella oportunidad. Esa oportunidad que podía garantizar su ascenso inminente al poder que ella siempre había soñado. Al poder que ella siempre quiso alcanzar._

_Y con estos pensamientos aquella maligna persona se dio vuelta, y camino hacia el castillo, donde se iba a poner nuevamente la angelical máscara de una Samantha Hargrave que era luz y bondad, cuando ella en verdad era oscuridad y maldad._

_Tras desaparecer la mujer, de los arbustos salio una mujer, cuyo pálido rostro denotaba confusión y horror. Había escuchado algo que no le correspondía, pero que le afectaba. Ella siempre había conocido la verdadera esencia de Samantha Hargrave, y no le extrañaba la naturaleza de sus actos. Era una mujer maligna y despiadada. Le causaba asco su dualidad, ya que en esa dualidad ella veía su mismo error. _

_Acababa de escuchar como pretendía destruir a un Draco Malfoy, que por fin estaba logrando ser el mismo, que por fin estaba viendo la luz. Y eso no lo podía soportar, ya que ella se aparecía en muchos sentidos a aquel Slytherin. Era una mortífaga por que desde su niñez se lo impusieron. Jamás fue libre, y su manera de ser siempre se vio influenciada por el horrible ideal de sus padres. Jamás tuvo la valentía de oponerse a la voluntad de Voldemort y a la de sus padres, y por esa cobardía había cometido los más terribles errores, las más terribles aberraciones. Tanta cobardía la había matado, y ahora era una sombra de lo que había sido en antaño. Se había matado a sí misma por miedo, había vendido su alma para no perder su vida, pero no se había dado cuenta que protegiéndola de esa manera, se había matado._

_No podía dejar que a alguien que se parecía tanto a ella, alguien que la vida le había dado la oportunidad, tuviese que volver a la oscuridad y al cruel dominio de Voldemort._

_No podía dejar que Draco Malfoy se alejase de Hogwarts_

…

_En ese mismo instante, bajo el mismo manto de aquella noche oscura, se encontraban tres alumnos de Hogwarts, entrenando exhaustivamente. A medida que avanzaba el tiempo, a medida que el tiempo avanzaba, la impaciencia y el miedo aumentaban en ellos. Todavía no habían podido lograr crear el arma, y eso generaba que las diferencias aumentasen entre ellos._

_-Potter de una jodida vez, puedes hacer bien tú parte?- grito enajenado Draco Malfoy a un moreno que jadeaba sentado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión enfurecida en su rostro_

_-Mierda Malfoy, tú has bien la tuya y así podré hacer bien la mía..-masculló el moreno mientras se paraba y apoyaba una de sus manos sobre la pared_

_-¡Basta ustedes dos!- grito Hermione Granger furiosa, mirando asesinamente tanto al Gryffindor como al Slytherin- Yo les voy a decir por que mierda no funciona la creación del arma, yo les voy a decir por que no se puede crear. Por que la trinidad debe ser luz, ¡luz Harry! ¡luz Draco!- grito enfurecida la muchacha, mientras rompía la posición donde ella se tenía que encontrar para crear el arma- Ustedes sólo se odian, y para que funcione la condenada profecía deben dejar de hacerlo y comprenderse.._

_-Lo que pides es imposible Hermione..-dijo cansadamente Harry, mientras caminaba donde su amiga y la tomaba de la mano, para tranquilizarla_

_-Suéltame..-exclamó fuera de sí la Gryffindor. Jamás ninguno de los dos la vio tan furiosa- No vamos a vencer si seguimos con estos rencores, con estos dolores, así que vamos a tener que finalizar esto.._

_-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó bruscamente Draco Malfoy, quien estaba apoyado contra la fría pared, prendiendo un cigarro, mientras sus ojos grises escrutaban los ojos castaños de la muchacha, cual no se dejaba intimidar por aquella mirada_

_-A que vamos a tener que tomar medidas severas con respecto a nuestras diferencias..-dijo la muchacha duramente, mientras sacaba un cigarro de su capa y lo prendía- Así que la prática se pospone en este mismo instante.._

_-Nos vamos a dormir?- preguntó Harry Potter entusiasmado ante la idea. Eran ya las 3 de la mañana y el cansancio estaba poseyendo su persona. Ya no estaba hablando y actuando con coherencia. Tantas prácticas lo estaban dejando totalmente cansado, pero jamás reconocería aquello_

_-En tus sueños, Potter..-dijo fríamente Hermione, mirando asesinamente a Harry, quien quedo atónito ante el tono de voz de su amiga_

_-Ya se te pegó el tono de voz, de ese idiota arrogante con complejos de superioridad..-dijo el moreno molesto, mientras miraba asesinamente a un Draco Malfoy que sonreía con superioridad_

_-Aprende del mejor..-replico el rubio, mientras botaba el humo del cigarro y miraba divertido a Harry, quien ya se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia el rubio_

_-¡Paren ustedes dos!- grito la chica enfurecida, mientras se interponía entre Draco y Harry, que estaban a punto de golpearse- Me canse de ustedes dos, si es que no deciden ayudar en esto, voy a tener que tomar medidas más drásticas, que podrían resultar traumáticas para ustedes dos. Si no quieren amigarse a través de la conversación, les juro que lo haré a la fuerza, y ya verán que no resultará nada de agradable_

_-Qué quieres hacer Hermione?- preguntó fastidiado Draco, mientras con una de sus manos desordenaba su platinado cabello_

_-Qué conversemos..-dijo simplemente la muchacha, provocando que la cara de los otros dos se desfigurara. Jamás pensaron que Hermione iba a decir algo así, a las tres de la mañana- Conversemos para conocernos mejor, o sea específicamente para que ustedes se conozcan mejor.._

_-A ver, déjame entenderte..-dijo seriamente Draco- tú quieres que yo converse con Potter como si nada, onda mejores amigos, con un café y todo.._

_-Sí..-dijo la castaña mirando fijamente a Draco y a Harry, cuyas caras se desformaban a cada segundo_

_-¿Onda que yo le cuente a Malfoy cuál es mí canción favorita, cuáles son mis miedos, qué es lo que quiero estudiar?- preguntó Harry, con voz ahogada, mientras miraba a Hermione como si estuviese verdaderamente demente_

_-Exacto Harry..-dijo la chica sonriendo por primera vez en esa noche, mientras suspiraba aliviada y cerraba los ojos como en señal de paz. Pero al abrirlos se encontró con los dos chicos que estaban casi encima de ella, con expresiones de incredulidad_

_-Jamás- gritaron los dos al unísono desesperados, casi abalanzándose sobre la Gryffindor, cual abrió desmesuradamente los ojos_

_Los dos chicos se giraron en dirección a la puerta, con la sola idea de irse de aquel lugar, que les parecía lo más cercano a una prisión, cuando de repente sintieron un extraño viento. Las velas súbitamente se apagaron, sumiendo en la oscuridad la habitación. Pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que de repente la habitación se ilumino súbitamente. _

_Los dos muchachos se giraron y tuvieron que contener un grito, cuando vieron que al medio de la espaciosa habitación, estaba Hermione, con los ojos totalmente blancos, parada sobre un círculo que poseía dentro de estos unos símbolos extrañísimos. Había estrellas, una luna, un sol, y lo que parecía ser un reloj de arena. Todo esto estaba dibujado con lo que parecía ser una tinta dorada brillante, adentro de un círculo_

_-Intente ayudarlos, y ayudarnos por las buenas..-dijo la castaña con la voz extrañamente ronca, sus ojos miraban sin mirarlos- Pero ustedes sólo se centran en sus diferencias y en el rencor que se tienen por cosas del pasado. No se entienden, y no quieren hacerlo, así que eso haré..los haré sentir, sentir lo que el otro ha sentido durante toda su existencia..Para que se entiendan, para que se comprendan, para que se acepten y amen..Ya que en ustedes esta que la trinidad sea luz.._

_-Hermione..-murmuro Draco impresionado ante el escenario que veía, cual era sumamente aterrador. De los ojos de la castaña, salían lagrimas, más su rostro no expresaba absolutamente nada. Los cabellos de ella, sueltos revoloteaban y golpeaban su rostro_

_-Acá va mí última ayuda, ahora sólo recuerden, sientan, sean el otro..-y diciendo esto la castaña unió sus palmas, como posición de oración (N/A: como lo hacen los alquimistas, como edward en full metal alchemist) Al chocar las palmas de las manos, una luz cegadora invadió la habitación cegando a los muchachos, cuales no pudieron ver más que los recuerdos del otro. Cuales no pudieron sentir más que los pensamientos del otro_

…

…

_Draco Malfoy se despertó con una angustia punzante en el pecho. Se encontraba tirado en el suelo de aquella habitación de entrenamiento y el cuerpo le dolía de una gran manera. La luz golpeaba su rostro, parcía que había amanecido, pero no quería abrir los ojos, todavía no. Jamás había pensado que ser Harry Potter era tan terrible. Siempre había pensado que era el niño consentido, que todo el mundo lo alababa, que todo el mundo lo amaba por ser el "elegido". Pero cuanto se había equivocado. El haber perdido a dos padres tan buenos, el _

_tener que soportar ser observado como un animal de laboratorio y que todo lo que el dijese, todo lo que el hiciese sería terriblemente juzgado. El ver como asesinaban a Sirius Black, su único pariente, su único escape de los terribles Dursley. El tener que soportar la frustración de que nadie le creyese que Voldemort había vuelto, y haber sido tratado como un loco durante tanto tiempo. El miedo de que sus seres queridos fuesen asesinados, el horror que le provocaba pensar que Ginny Weasley pudiese ser asesinada por Voldemort. Dios, cuan mal lo había juzgado. A pesar de ser distintos, tenían cosas en común, como el no haber podido ser libres en la vida. Harry con la misión de salvar al mundo mágico, el con la presión de transformarse en un asqueroso mortífago._

_Por otro lado, Harry Potter despertaba al mismo momento en que el rubio lo hacía. Su impresión no era menor. Sentía que se había equivocado demasiado con el al juzgarlo, al tratarlo como si fuese su enemigo. El no lo era, era víctima de una vida llena de abusos a su persona, de un padre que lo había obligado a transformarse en un ser sin sentimientos, en su propio prisionero. El hecho de ver a su madre muerta, por su padre, hacía que la ira hirviese contra Lucius Malfoy. Era un ser despiadado, un asesino, que había envenenado a su hijo. No podía entender como existían padres capaces de lastimar a sus hijos, capaces de matarlos y hacer que estos se odien a sí mismos. Podía sentir la confusión de Draco, y la terrible angustia que sentía. El tener que usar una máscara, el tener que ser alguien que no quería. Le recordaba tanto a el, que podía sentir cierta empatía con el. Lo había juzgado tan mal, lo había odiado tan erróneamente._

_Harry abrió los ojos y pudo sentir como la luz tenue de la mañana chocaba contra su rostro. Se sentó y busco con la mirada a Hermione, cual se hallaba acostada contra el frío suelo, en el lugar donde se había encontrado el círculo que ella había convocado para hechizar a ambos chicos. Harry se paro rápidamente, y camino hacia ella y la tomo entre sus brazos suavemente. Al girarse se encontró con un silencioso Draco, que sin abrir la boca, con un hechizo no verbal, transformo la mesa que estaba en aquella gran habitación en lo que parecía una cómoda cama. Harry sonrió tenuemente, y acostó a la castaña en la cama, cual pareció agradecerlo, ya que no pudo evitar sonreír dulcemente en sueños._

_Tras taparla bien, y besar los castaños rizos de la cabeza de Hermione, Harry tomo una silla, y se sentó al lado de la cama donde se hallaba ella. Draco Malfoy hizo lo mismo, sentándose al lado del Gryffindor. En silencio saco un cigarro y se lo puso en la boca. En un acto totalmente fuera de lo común, el chico le paso un cigarro a Harry, cual a pesar de que no fumaba, lo acepto con una sonrisa, y con su varita convocó fuego, para encender ambos cigarros._

_No dijeron nada. Las palabras sobraban en aquel momento, pero ambos podían sentir, a pesar de que no lo dijesen en voz alta, que algo había nacido entre ellos. Y ese algo era amistad, era luz..Y todo se debía a aquella muchacha que se hallaba dormida a unos cuantos centímetros de ellos_

_El plan había funcionado_

…

**FIN CAPÍTULO**

…

**Hola, como les va? Espero que bien..Bueno lo siento mucho por la demora, me demore más de dos meses, algo que jamás había hecho, pero que esta vez lo hice. Horror, en verdad estoy avergonzada, y tal vez a muchas de ustedes mis justificaciones no les importa, y es válido. H e tenido un semestre de locos en la universidad, y bueno aparte han pasado ciertas cosas que me han absorbido tiempo y tranquilidad. Aparte he tenido una crisis de inspiración. No sabía que hacer con el ff, en verdad estaba desesperado, estaba punto de resumir todo lo que ocurre hasta el momento en que Draco termina de recordar. Pero decidí no hacerlo, ya que no es justo para ustedes, y una amiga, la Naty, me ayudo con la idea de cómo Draco y Harrt por fin simpatizan, así que pude respirar tranquila por fin. En fin, ya **

**estamos en la recta final, quedan exactamente 4 capítulos y un epílogo. Ya lo tengo todo en mí cabeza, es sólo escribir. El próximo capítulo lo van a tener para a comienzos de Noviembre. No me voy a demorar más de lo que me demore con este capítulo. Muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes por los 500 RR, en verdad estoy feliz, más que feliz. Era un sueño y lo logramos. Bueno nos vemos, y por favor dejen RR..las quiere**

**Atte**

**Nacha**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**-Lady Li Mei**

**-Meli 0407**

**-Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot**

**-Tefy**

**-KhFH Tonks**

**-Hary maniatica**

**-Maria Iveth**

**-Navigo**

**-Aniss**

**-Jass Weasley**

**-Yessie**

**-Katsurichan**

**-Arely Uchiha**

**-Silviota**

**-Victoria Malfoy**

**-Terry Moon**

**-Luza Granger**

**-Naty**

**-Cynthia 88**

**-Lora D**

**-Maria Paz**

**-Christine, bienvenida!**

**-K. tit, bienvenida!**

**-Vero Malfoy Uchiha, bienvenida!**

**-Valito, bienvenida!**

**-Alondra, bienvenida!**

**-Kaoru**

**-H. Alejandra Parker**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS RR, NOS VEMOS!**


	34. Temores

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a la vasta imaginación de J.K Rowling_

0

0

**Devuélveme la vida**

0

0

34. Temores

0

…

_Sentía como la luz del sol golpeaba su rostro. Sus ojos castaños se abrieron lentamente, mientras ponía sus manos sobre su rostro. De repente calló en la cuenta de que no estaba en su cama, y mucho menos en su habitación. Se sentó delicadamente, ya que sentía que su cuerpo estaba extrañamente agotado, como si hubiese gastado mucha energía. Y recordó lo que había echo la noche anterior. Recordó su esfuerzo al intentar de unir a Draco y a Harry en amistad, pero el hecho de hacerlos vivir y sentir los recuerdos de ambos, la había agotado tanto física como psicológicamente._

_-Veo que has despertado Hermione..-dijo de repente una voz detrás de donde ella cómodamente se hallaba acostada. Pudo escuchar como los pasos se acercaban a donde ella se encontraba, y giro suavemente su rostro, mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en su pálido rostro_

_-Buenos días Harry..-dijo ella alegremente al ver la cara serena pero algo derrotada de su amigo, cual tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Sus ojos verdes la miraban con infinita ternura y calidez- Puedo ver en tu cara, mí queridísimo amigo, de que tú y Draco por fin han podido establecer una relación civilizada.._

_-Tan predecible soy?- preguntó el chico mientras soltaba una pequeña risa y se sentaba en una silla que estaba cercana a la cama improvisada de Hermione_

_-Sí..-dijo ella con una sonrisa- Aparte vería tu cuerpo y el de Draco despedazados en el suelo si es que no se hubiesen echo amigos, y demás que el mío tampoco se hallaría en perfecto estado, ya que lo que les hice también fue desagradable, especialmente por el hecho de que ambos no han vivido una vida fácil.._

_-Es cierto lo que has dicho, jamás pensé que Malfoy hubiese vivido todo lo que vivió. Como las apariencias engañan..-dijo el moreno algo apenado, mientras tomaba entre sus manos una de las manos de Hermione, cual estaba muy fría_

_-También los prejuicios son lo que no nos dejan ver lo que hay en el interior de los demás, ya que no queremos salir de nuestro conformismo y aceptar de que estuvimos equivocados, no?- dijo la chica seriamente, mientras se sentaba más cómodamente entre los cojines y almohadones- Pero debes saber que el impacto que estas viviendo tú, también lo esta viviendo Draco. El lo más seguro que hubiese creído que tú eras un niñito que le encantaba darse aires de héroe y el estar haciéndote la víctima. El impacto fue mutuo. Ahora espero que se conozcan más y que no caigan en los errores de antaño, por ustedes y por la profecía.._

_-De eso justamente quería hablarte Hermione..-dijo suavemente Harry, mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros y saco dos, mientras le ofrecía uno de ellos a Hermione_

_-¿Y esto, Harry Potter?- preguntó Hermione falsamente molesta, como si fuese una madre retando a su hijo- ¿Qué significan estos cigarros?_

_-Malfoy me los dio..el es la mala influencia-dijo el chico divertido, soltando una risa para aliviar el ambiente que se estaba poniendo cada vez más denso. Tenía que abordar un tema que para el no era para nada cómodo, y estaba seguro que para Hermione tampoco lo sería cuando el hablase de lo que tenía que hablarle. Sólo esperaba que pudiese explicarse bien y que Hermione le hablase con toda sinceridad, ya que ella generalmente tendía a ocultar las cosas para protegerlo. Pero ya había un punto donde las verdades eran preferibles a las mentiras piadosas, ya que en esas verdades se construían una amistad más fuerte a cualquier cosa_

_-Ese maldito, haciendo que fumes..-dijo ella falsamente furiosa, mientras fruncía el ceño, y tomaba el cigarro que Harry le ofrecía- Bueno menos mal, así con un amigo más fumando, no tengo que estar yo siempre comprando cigarros.._

_-¡Hermione!- replico Harry impresionado, mientras prendía su cigarro y dejaba botar el humo de su boca, con una mirada espantada- No puedo creer que prefieras economizar a cuidar la salud de tus amigos.._

_-Era broma Harry, gracias..-dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras prendía su cigarro con la varita de Harry- Bueno de que me quieres hablar Harry?_

_-Bueno, verás Hermione..-comenzó a decir el chico, con voz que denotaba los nervios y dudas que tenía Harry en su interior. El chico alzó su mirada y se encontró con los ojos castaños de su mejor amiga, y pudo ver que no debía temer. Era Hermione. Con ella había hablado de todo, había vivido de todo. Sabía que ella comprendería su preocupación y sus dudas. Era ella, su mejor amiga, su compañera desde su niñez. Junto a ella había crecido. No podía ser tan idiota para temer hablar con ella el tema que él quería tocar. No podía, no debía, ya que sería una falta de respeto a tan larga amistad- Tú sabes que la profecía habla de una trinidad que debe transformarse en luz, o sea en amor, ya que entre los tres elegidos hay o hubo carencias, como la mía y la de Malfoy. Bueno quería saber exactamente sobre, bueno, sobre tú y Malfoy..-dijo el seriamente, tratando de ocultar sus nervios_

_-¿Qué hay entre yo y Draco?- preguntó Hermione seriamente. Ella sabía a lo que se refería Harry y podía percibir perfectamente su nerviosismo, pero no iba a reírse de el jamás. Ya que era su amigo, y le estaba costando hablar de aquel tema con ella, ya que lo consideraba algo extraño e importante. Ella no se reiría jamás, ya que aquella pregunta era algo serio, ya que era un tema importante para ella, ya que lo que había entre ella y Draco era algo sumamente especial para ella- Es algo complejo, ya que nuestra relación siempre estuvo basada en el odio que ambos nos profesábamos. Pero de ahí las cosas cambiaron, de un momento para otro, de un gesto, de un pensamiento para otro..-dijo ella serenamente, mientras botaba el humo del cigarro por su boca- El me comprendía y yo lo comprendía a él, era lo único que necesitábamos..Que nos entendieran, y nosotros pudimos hacerlo mutuamente. El me salvo y yo lo salve a él, es un lazo fuerte el que tenemos, un lazo que yo creo indestructible, y aunque el no lo diga puedo sentir que el piensa lo mismo que yo_

_-Hermione..-murmuro Harry mirando a su amiga con ternura, mientras tomaba con más fuerza una de sus manos_

_-Ya se que somos distintos en muchas cosas, pero tenemos cosas en común. Como el ideal de aniquilar a Voldemort. Como la necesidad que tenemos de estar junto al otro.._

_-O sea la profecía se refiere a la necesidad cuando habla de ustedes- afirmo Harry mientras aspiraba el cigarro con aire meditabundo- Pero supongo que tú sabes que esa necesidad no es suficiente, no?- dijo el moreno mirando a su amiga tristemente_

_-A qué te refieres, Harry?- preguntó ella impresionada, mientras soltaba la mano de su amigo con suavidad- Se sincero conmigo, eres mí amigo. Sé que no me estas diciendo lo que me querías decir. Párala con estos rodeos y dime tú punto Harry, para mí es importante saber que es lo que me quieres decir.._

_-Eres demasiado sagaz..-dijo el chico algo fastidiado, mientras se pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello negro, desordenándolo más de lo que estaba- A lo que iba Hermione era si es que tú..¡Dios que difícil es decirlo!- exclamo el chico, mientras fumaba una vez más, con la esperanza de encontrar el valor que no tenía para preguntarle a Hermione lo que venía rondando en su cabeza hace semanas. La castaña lo miraba expectante, su rostro expresaba impaciencia- Quería preguntarte si tu amabas a Malfoy.._

_Hermione se quedó muda al oír lo que le dijo Harry. Verdaderamente en primer lugar jamás habría esperado que su mejor amigo le preguntará algo así, sabiendo con lo cohibido que Harry se ponía generalmente con esos temas. Harry había hecho una pregunta que ella jamás se había atrevido a cuestionarse ni en voz baja, ni siquiera con su propio yo. No se atrevía a mirar al verde, ya que tenía miedo que viera la confusión que ella estaba viviendo._

_¿Qué si amaba a Draco Malfoy? Esa no era una pregunta con la que ella se podía dar el lujo de responder a la rápida, y mucho menos mentir. Era una pregunta que la penaba desde hace muchas semanas, y por su salud mental tenía que responderla en algún momento, ya que o sino de seguro que enloquecería. No quería responderla, le daba demasiado miedo. Reconocer que amaba o no a Draco era algo bastante fuerte, algo que no se podía tomar a la ligera. Ya que en primer lugar estaba el hecho de que ambos eran personas complicadas que cargaban historias complicadas. Y la segunda razón, y la más poderosa de todas era el hecho de que ella iba a morir tarde o temprano. La muerte la vendría a buscar cuando cumpliesen con la tercera profecía y no había forma de evitar que el Avada Kedavra que estaba contenido en su cuerpo se esparciese por el. Si aceptaba que amaba a Draco y se lo confesaba, y si por cualquier caso el sintiese lo mismo que ella, sería horrible el desenlace, ya que lo de ellos jamás podría ser._

_Jamás_

_Si lo amaba, no podría confesárselo, no podría. Pero no hacerlo significaría mentirse a sí misma, destruirse a sí misma, hacer de su existencia más triste._

_-Hermione, ya se que estas analizando los pro y los contra de amarlo o no- dijo Harry con tranquilidad mientras tomaba nuevamente la mano de su amiga- Pero tu sabes que la respuesta a pesar de traer una serie de complicaciones enormes, es una respuesta simple. Uno ama o no ama, es así de simple- dijo el moreno mientras apagaba el cigarro en un cenicero y miraba a su amiga con preocupación al ver como seguía con el rostro gacho- Eso tú me lo dijiste una vez hace mucho tiempo. Puedes amar a Malfoy o necesitarlo, o puede ser ambas, pero no te mientas más a ti misma, no refrenes más tus pensamientos y sentimientos, y contéstate a ti misma si lo que sientes por el es sólo necesidad, o es algo más.._

_-Sabes Harry..-comenzó diciendo la castaña mirando a su amigo firmemente. En sus ojos había un halo de tristeza- Cuando tu siempre querías terminar con Ginny, por miedo a que ella sufriera si es que tú morías en batalla, yo no lo comprendía. No podía lograr comprender como el amor no podía vencer a la tragedia, al fatalismo de una muerte casi segura. No te entendía, te encontraba cobarde y hasta incluso patético, ya que preferías hacer el papel de mártir y estar solo, antes de continuar una relación que era maravillosa, por la sola razón de no querer hacer que Ginny sufra mucho ante tu muerte- dijo Hermione con tristeza, y algo de ira en su voz. Sus ojos parecían llenos de impotencia- ¡Y maldita sea que no te comprendía!, pero ahora que estoy viviendo el mismo temor que tú, la misma sensación de que pronto todo se acabará y que yo moriré.._

_-¡No digas eso!- exclamó el chico furioso, mientras tomaba por los hombros a su amiga_

_-¡Basta! Tengo, y tenemos que enfrentar el hecho de que voy a morir, Harry- dijo ella seriamente, mientras tomaba con sus manos las manos de Harry y las sacaba de sus _

_hombros- No sacamos nada en la negación de algo inminente..-dijo imperturbablemente, mientras soltaba las manos de su amigo- A lo que iba anteriormente, es que de cualquier manera entre yo y Draco no puede haber nada, ya que a mí el tiempo se me acabo. Yo me voy a morir, y si es que le confieso que lo quiero, y resulta que a pesar de su frialdad, el sí me quiere, no vamos a poder estar juntos. Yo personalmente no querré estar con el, ya que no querría que sufriera mucho en el momento de mí muerte, simplemente no lo soportaría- dijo ella cerrando los ojos, mientras su rostro denotaba todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento- Es lo mismo que te pasaba a ti con Ginny Harry, ahora te entiendo.._

_-Estas en un error Hermione..-dijo Harry seriamente, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amiga con cariño- Demás sea la solución más lógica callar lo que uno siente, y fingir que no sientes nada, pero ¿sabes como te sientes por dentro? ¿has sentido como la angustia te oprime el pecho al ver a aquella persona?_

_-No sé..-murmuro ella mirando fijamente a su amigo, mientras sonreía con tristeza_

_-No sabes cuanto me duele ver a Ginny, fingir que no la quiero conmigo, fingir que no me importa, cuando en el fondo lo único que quiero es abrazarla y no soltarla más..-dijo el chico con la voz angustiada, mientras respiraba profundamente, pasándose una mano por su despeinado cabello- Hermione, tu no mereces torturarte a ti misma. Basta de represiones. Vas a morir..-dijo el chico estremeciéndose al decir aquella frase- Pero por lo menos vive lo que te queda de vida de la mejor forma. Yo sé que lo que sientes por Malfoy y lo que el siente por ti no tiene nada de malo.._

_-¿Lo que siente por mí?- preguntó Hermione impresionada-_

_-Lo que siente por ti, Hermione- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa divertida- El te necesita.._

_-Pero la necesidad no es suficiente, ya que yo no sólo lo necesito, no sé como expresarlo, pero de verdad lo quiero a él..-dijo ella con la voz triste- Y el ha sido una persona que ha sufrido demasiado, el es en cierta medida frío y calculador. No creo que conozca lo que es querer, amar a una persona desde el asesinato de su madre.._

_-Eso no lo sabes tú, ni lo sé yo..-dijo Harry Potter seriamente, mientras sacaba otro cigarro de la cajetilla que Draco le había regalado, y le pasaba uno a la castaña, cual lo acepto- Pero por lo que yo veo, por como es contigo, por las cosas que ha hecho por ti, yo creo que él sí siente algo por ti, y es algo fuerte. Hazme caso y confiésale lo que sientes, ya que si el te corresponde vas a ser feliz en el tiempo que te quede de vida.._

_-El tiempo que me quede de vida..-murmuro ella melancólicamente, mientras encendía su cigarro- El saber que voy a morir me da una ventaja sobre las demás personas, ya que ellas ignoran cuando van a morir y no aprovechan bien el tiempo que les da la vida. Yo sé que voy a morir y que tengo mis minutos claramente contados, y voy a aprovecharlos al máximo. Las demás personas pasan por la vida haciendo nimiedades, creyendo que tendrán otro día para redimirse, para amarse y otros, cuando en verdad la muerte puede venirlas a buscar en cualquier momento, cortando todos sus planes de raíz. Yo tengo la ventaja de que sé cuanto tiempo me queda, y que ese tiempo voy a aprovecharlo lo más que pueda.._

_-He sido un idiota, no cometas la misma idiotez que yo..-dijo Harry con impotencia en su voz, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, como si no quisiera ver ni sentir el peso de sus errores- Confiésale a Draco lo que sientes. Si resulta que no siente lo mismo por ti o si no puede expresar que te quiere, por lo menos lo intentaste y no tendrás nada que arrepentirte, ya que lo que tu sientes por el es noble, no es algo que dañe a nadie, ni a ninguno de ustedes dos..Ve Hermione..-dijo el chico con una sonrisa animándola_

_-Harry..-murmuro ella con una sonrisa de esperanza, por primera vez desde hace tanto tiempo- Pero antes que nada, debes aplicar tus palabras a tu persona, y debes hablar con Ginny y arreglar todo esto.._

_-Lo mío es más complicado..-musito el chico tristemente, mientras botaba el humo del cigarro rápidamente_

_-No, no lo es. Tú lo complicas. Ella te ama, tú la amas, ¿qué más quieres?- replico ella enojada con el moreno- No me digas por que vas a morir, ya que hay un 50 por ciento de posibilidades de que tú mueras, al contrario de mí persona, que va a morir si o si..-dijo ella fuertemente, como si fuese algo que lo tenía asumido, cuando en verdad todavía era algo que le costaba aceptar. Morir. Era algo que todos les iba a tocar, era algo que a la mayoría les aterraba, ya que ¿Quién no teme a lo desconocido?- Harry voy a tener que tomar medidas radicales..-dijo la muchacha seriamente, mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho_

_-¿Qué?- dijo el chico tristemente, mientras sonreía casi imperceptiblemente_

_-Si tú no hablas con Ginny, yo no hablaré con Draco..-dijo ella con firmeza. Aquello parecía un ultimátum- Así que los dos nos quedaremos solos, tristes y sin las personas que queremos..Mi infelicidad va a ser tu culpa por supuesto, ya que tu cobardía impidió.._

_-¿Cobardía estas diciendo, Granger?- dijo Harry falsamente enojado, mientras se parava de la silla y dejaba el cigarro en el cenizero más próximo- Esto es insólito, a mi nadie me dice cobarde.._

_-¡Cobarde, cobarde!- grito Hermione burlonamente, mientras se paraba arriba de la cama y comenzaba a bailar arriba de esta haciendo gestos- ¡Harry Potter es un cobarde!_

_-Ya verás..-grito Harry Potter mientras se paraba arriba de la cama y con un almohadón en su mano derecha golpeo a la castaña_

_-¡Maldito brusco!- chilló la castaña, mientras tomaba otro almohadón y con fuerza le pego en la cabeza a Harry, cual quedo impresionado de la fuerza de su amiga_

_-Granger, eso no se hace..-aulló el mientras con rapidez tomaba a su mejor amiga, por la espalda y la tiraba contra la cama y puso su cuerpo sobre el de ella, para que dejase de golpearle. La muchacha forcejeaba violentamente, pero con una sonrisa en su cara. Aquello había sido un relajo a tal trascendental conversación_

_-Ya, ya Harry nunca más..-decía ella suplicantemente, entre risas, mientras el moreno le hacía cosquillas en la guata_

_-Di: "Harry Potter es el más valiente"- dijo el chico entre risas, mientras le hacía con más fuerza cosquillas a una derrotada Hermione _

_-Ya, ya, ya..-decía la chica entre cortadamente, mientras se retorcía por los cosquillas- "Harry Potter es el más cobarde"_

_-Hermione..-murmuro el chico amenazadoramente, mientras le hacía las cosquillas a la castaña- Vas a sufrir las consecuencias de tus actos, ahora ¡muere de risa!- dijo el moreno aplastando aún más a su amiga, cual ya estaba casi morada por estar bajo el cuerpo del moreno y por las cosquillas_

_-Por favor no más Harry, me siento mal..-murmuro la castaña débilmente dejando de forcejear, lo que provocó que el moreno se asustara profundamente. Se acerco al rostro de ella, y ella no daba señales de movimiento_

_-¿Hermione?- preguntó el medio asustado medio divertido, mientras con una de sus manos movia el cuerpo de la castaña cual parecía no dar señales de vida- ¿Hermione?- volvió a preguntar Harry asustado ahora de verdad. Tomo una de las muñecas de su amiga con la intención de tomarle el pulso, mas cuando estaba realizando aquella tarea, recibió un sorpresivo empujón de la "inconsciente" muchacha. La castaña aprovecho aquel momento de impresión del moreno para tomarlo ahora a el como víctima._

_-Bueno, bueno, ¿en qué estamos Potter?- dijo ella burlonamente, mientras con su peso y fuerza mantenía a Harry prisionero- Ya lo recuerdo. Era en repetir: "Hermione es la más valiente"_

_-Muy divertido Hermione, verdaderamente me asuste..-dijo el moreno seriamente, algo molesto por la broma de la Gryffindor_

_-Eso te pasa por asfixiarme con tú "pequeño" peso..-dijo ella triunfante, mientras se bajaba del cuerpo de su amigo y de la cama, y se sentaba en la silla en la que el había estado sentado_

_-Bueno, entonces ¿en qué quedamos Hermione?- preguntó el moreno seriamente, mientras se sentaba en la cama_

_-Que tú y yo hablaremos con ellos, ¿te parece?- dijo ella tajantemente, como queriendo dejar en claro de no había espacio para la duda y la vacilación._

_-Esta bien Hermione, así será..-dijo el chico solemnemente, mientras se paraba de la cama, y buscaba su capa y se la ponía- Hoy día hablaremos con ellos.._

_-¿Hoy día?- exclamó la castaña estupefacta, mientras se paraba con violencia de la silla, y miraba con los ojos totalmente abiertos a su amigo- Debes estar molestándome a Harry, no estoy preparada.._

_-Uno nunca esta preparado- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa- Uno debe sobrevivir en el ahora, en lo inmediato, y eso es lo que haremos. Vamos a hablar hoy día mismo, uno nunca sabe si es que hay un mañana.._

_-Uno nunca sabe si es que hay un mañana..-repitió la castaña hipnotizada por aquellas palabras- Estas en lo correcto, uno nunca lo sabe. Hoy hablaremos, y el que no lo hace será catalogado de cobarde para la eternidad..- dijo la muchacha mientras le tendía su mano al chico_

_-Es un trato..-dijo el mientras tomaba la mano que la castaña le ofrecía con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios- Ahora si me disculpas, es domingo y yo creo que quiero ir a mi cama a dormir un poco más..Necesito preparación psicológica dura.._

_-Anda a dormir..-dijo ella resignada- pero no te quiero ver después suplicándome para que te haga la tarea de pociones, ya sabes, esa que son dos metros de pergamino.._

_-¿2 metros?- grito el moreno desaforadamente, con una expresión de agobio en su rostro- A ese Snape lo mataré uno de estos días..Ya verá.._

_-Es tu responsabilidad, Harry..-dijo ella seriamente, mientras se ponía su capa, y se arreglaba un poco su enmarañado cabello- ¿Dónde esta Draco?- pregunto súbitamente_

_-Ni idea, Snape lo vino a buscar como 10 minutos antes de que despertarás, debe estar con el..-dijo Harry seriamente, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta- Por la cara de Snape, se veía que era algo bastante serio.._

_-Espero que no sea nada malo..-murmuro la castaña preocupada, caminando junto a su amigo hacia la puerta- Bueno yo me voy a ir a duchar y de ahí iré a buscar a Draco, me dejó preocupada el hecho de que Snape lo haya venido a buscar.._

_-No debe ser nada serio, Hermione- dijo el muchacho abriendo la puerta, dejándole un espacio a su amiga para que saliese de la habitación. _

_-Esperemos..-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa de esperanza dibujada en sus labios- Bueno Harry, te deseo suerte con Ginny.._

_-Suerte tú con Draco..-dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras desaparecía por los pasillos de un Hogwarts que recién estaba amaneciendo en un día que marcaría la historia de muchos_

………

…

_Hermione caminaba por los pasillos del castillo con paso lento pero seguro. Ya era medio día y consideraba que ya era el momento de hablar con el. ¿Pero que decirle? ¿Qué expresarle? Era un torbellino de emociones lo que poseía su ser, y no lograba encontrar la palabra exacta para definir todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Necesitaba decírselo, necesitaba compartir aquel sentimiento con el, para liberarse. Aunque no fuera correspondida, aunque fuera repudiada, sentiría una calma interior, ya que por lo menos lo habría intentado, ya que por lo menos lo había expresado._

_En las palabras encontraría su libertad_

_Pero no podía negar que el rechazo de Draco la asustaba. Pero según una corazonada interna que ella tenía en aquél momento, le decía que el podía corresponderle, consiente o inconscientemente. Nadie podía afirmar que ella le era indiferente a él. Y eso ella lo sabía, y eso le daba paz. Valía arriesgarse por un sentimiento que era noble, que era puro y que no dañaba a nadie. El amor que ella sentía por el cumplía con todos esos requisitos. Lo que opacaba ese amor era la venida de la muerte, pero hasta las personas que no están condenadas a morir viven con el peso de morir en cualquier momento. ¿Qué es vivir sin amor? _

_Nada_

_El amor sana y calma los miedos. El amor puede vencer el miedo más perecedero cuando es amor noble, cuando es amor honesto. Y el de ella lo era_

_La castaña estaba inserta en sus pensamientos, mientras caminaba hacia las mazmorras para buscar al Slytherin. Sentía como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban cada vez más. Era conciente de su cuerpo, podía sentir como su respiración se tensaba. Eran demasiado los nervios, pero no lo suficientes para acobardarla. El pasillo cada vez se hacía más oscuro a medida que la chica se acercaba a las mazmorras. De repente escucho unos pasos detrás de ella, unos pasos cautelosos que parecían seguirla desde hace bastante rato. La muchacha con cautela se giro, y pudo ver a su perseguidora que estaba a menos de 1 metro de ella con una varita señalándola firmemente_

_-Granger debemos hablar urgentemente, es sobre Malfoy..-dijo la voz de Pansy Parkinson en un susurro. Su voz denotaba un miedo profundo, y sus ojos también. Su rostro estaba más pálido y enflaquecido que de costumbre. Tenía profundas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, y su cabello antes rubio, ahora estaba de un color negro noche, acentuando la palidez y la angustia que su rostro expresaba._

_-¿A qué te refieres, Parkinson?- preguntó Hermione imperturbable, mientras miraba los ojos azules de la Slytherin. Estaba impresionada ante el cambio de la muchacha_

_-No debes dejar que salga de Hogwarts, ya que o sino todo estará perdido..-dijo la ahora morena con profunda seriedad y terror, dejando pasmada a la castaña. No sabía por que, pero al mirar aquel rostro desesperado, a pesar de que fuese su enemiga; comenzó a temer por Draco. _

……

…

…

**FIN CAPIÍTULO**

…

……

**Hola bellas mías, como les va? Espero que demasiado bien pues. Bueno acá les presento uno de los últimos capítulos. Ya estamos en la recta final, finalmente. Lo he dicho setecientas veces pero ahora es enserio. Quedan 2 capítulos y definitivamente vamos a volver al presente donde Hermione le esta haciendo recordar al "misterioso" mortífago todo lo que paso en el 7º en Hogwarts. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Fue un capítulo más psicológico y lento. Ya se que a algunas no les agrada tanto eso por que lo encuentran lento, pero en verdad mil perdones pero no quiero que sólo lean acción, sino que también entiendan el por que de las acciones de los personajes y como su personalidad se configura. Bueno sobre agradecerles bellas, tengo un grave problema, mi mail no recibió todos los rr, y otras me mandaron rr internamente y como que se tullió todo, y en fin me complique. Mil perdones por no agradecer poniendo sus nombres por esta vez, demasiado desubicada, para el próximo capítulo pondré sus nombres. Quería darle la bienvenida a una nueva lectora, Paola Lissete. Bueno muchos besos y de manera de disculpas por no poner agradecimientos esta vez voy a dejarles una "sinopsis del próximo capítulo". Cuídense, y por favor dejen RR**

**Atte**

**Nacha**

**Capítulo 44: "Obliviate"**

(No se hacer sinopsis, lo siento si esta muuuuuuuuuy malo)

-Hermione le confiesa sus sentimientos a Draco y el ..

-El plan de Samantha comienza a llevarse acabo

-Pansy Parkinson revela un secreto de su infancia, cual va a ser fundamental para la vida de Hermione

-Samantha Hargrave revela un oscuro secreto con respecto a si la intentan asesinar

**BUENO BELLAS, NOS VEMOS, CUÍDENSE MUCHO!!**

**OJALA QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, DEJEN RR POR FAVOR!**


	35. Obliviate

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a la vasta imaginación de J.K Rowling_

0

0

**Devuélveme la vida**

0

0

35. Obliviate

0

…

……

_Estaban en una habitación que a Hermione se le hacía bastante escalofriante. Estaba totalmente cubierta por oscuros adoquines de piedra, no poseía ninguna ventana. El olor a moho y a humedad de aquel lugar era casi nauseabundo. Aquel cuarto estaba iluminado únicamente por dos candelabros, cuales se encontraban sobre una mesa en malas condiciones. La mesa tenía a sus lados dos sillas, cuales parecían de lo más incómodas. _

_Pansy Parkinson, no se detenía a mirar a la Gryffindor, cual estaba parada en la mitad de aquella tétrica habitación, con mirada interrogante. La ahora morena estaba cerrando con unos fuertes hechizos aquella puerta, lo que hacía que la castaña se asustase aún más de la situación. ¿Cómo había cedido ir a conversar con aquella muchacha que había transformado su vida en un infierno?, ¿qué locura la llevo a creer en que lo que Pansy Parkinson tenía que decirle era de vital importancia?_

_-¿Me puedes explicar a que te referías sobre lo de que D..-comenzó a preguntar la castaña impaciente, mientras caminaba hacia la morena_

_-No hables..-susurro ella violentamente, mientras se giraba hacia la castaña y la miraba con fiereza- Si no quieres que todo se vaya a la mierda Granger por favor cállate.._

_Hermione callo inmediatamente. No sabía por que le hacía caso, y eso la enfurecía de verdad. Tal vez era su voz llena de prisa y súplica, o tal vez sus ojos que a pesar de su frialdad, imploraban por su ayuda. La morena no dejaba de mirar la puerta con su varita en mano, señalando esta. De repente se giro hacia la Gryffindor, cual la miraba expectante, y con voz ronca le señalo con una de sus manos la silla, para que se sentara._

_-Ahora puedes hablar Granger..-dijo ella fríamente, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas, y sacaba de su túnica una cigarrera, de la cual saco dos cigarros y le paso uno a la castaña, cual lo acepto, y lo prendió con uno de los candelabros que estaban ahí sobre la mesa. La castaña abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar, pero fue nuevamente interrumpida por la morena- Pero pensándolo bien antes debo dejar las cosas en claro, y necesito que me escuches con atención- dijo seriamente la morena, mientras ella prendía su cigarro, y botaba el humo de su boca- Quiero dejarte en claro que yo no fui parte de la trampa que te tendieron en navidad. No me importa si me crees o no, pero si vamos a tener la conversación que vamos a tener, quiero que lo tengas claro desde ya. No somos amigas, ni jamás lo seremos Granger, pero quiero que te quede claro que no soy tu enemiga, ya no..-dijo la morena mecánicamente, mientras miraba fijamente a la castaña, cual parecía no demostrar su asombro_

_-¿Por qué ya no eres mi enemiga, Parkinson?- preguntó Hermione imperturbablemente, mientras miraba profundamente los ojos fríos y cansados de la Slytherin_

_- A veces uno se cansa de odiar y de hacer mal. Aunque no me creas odiar desgasta, odiar te envenena. Digamos que estoy buscando redención...-dijo la morena duramente, como buscando simplificar con palabras algo que no se puede simplificar, algo que simplemente no se puede expresar con las palabras. A veces las palabras son nuestras cadenas, no nos dejan expresar lo que sentimos con su totalidad. No nos dejan explicar los cambios que se forman cada día en nuestro interior._

_-¿Por qué te debería creer?- preguntó escépticamente Hermione, mientras botaba el humo del cigarro. Las dudas comenzaban a aflorar en su cabeza, ya que no podía creer que alguien que la había odiado siempre ahora ya no lo hacía_

_-¿Y por qué no?- replico Pansy rápidamente, mientras penetraba con su mirada la de Hermione. Podía ver la duda en aquellos ojos, pero sabía que no lograría convencerla del todo y sinceramente no le importaba del todo. Sólo necesitaba que le creyera que Draco estaba en peligro, necesitaba salvarlo de la amenaza de Voldemort y Hargrave, ya que así ella se salvaría. Habría sacrificado su vida por la felicidad de el. No por que lo amase, ya que no lo hacía, sino por que ambos poseían historias y personalidades parecidas. Ambos habían tenido la mala fortuna de de nacer en familias de asesinos, ambos había perdido su ser más querido por culpa de aquellos familiares que tanto odiaban, ambos eran mortífagos por obligación, por conformismo, por no haber luchado contra aquella fortuna tan adversa. Pero se diferenciaban en algo; el había conocido a una persona que lo guiaba hacia la luz, que lo amaba. Ella no. No tenía una guía, no tenía a nadie que la amara. Era grande su desgracia, pero la había aceptado con fortaleza. Ya no había nada que hacer, sólo le quedaba proteger a quien ella creía que merecía salvarse; Draco Malfoy. _

_Y eso haría_

_No le importaba traicionar a los mortífagos, ya que su alma jamás perteneció a ellos. Su alma pertenecía a los caídos, a los que buscaban siempre la luz, pero hallaban la oscuridad en su camino. Iba a encontrar la luz sacrificándose desinteresadamente por aquel hombre, para que viviese la felicidad que ella jamás alcanzó a conocer en su plenitud._

_-No lo sé..-dijo Hermione tristemente, mientras apoyaba sus hombros en la mesa que estaba al frente de ella. Cerro los ojos, y dijo monótonamente- Dígamos que te creo Parkinson, ahora me puedes decir por que no debo dejar que Draco se vaya de Hogwarts. Dime por favor, que no entiendo que me querías decir con aquellas palabras.._

_-Antes que nada Granger necesito escuchar algo de ti..-dijo Pansy Parkinson mirando a la castaña como si la estuviese evaluando_

_-Puedes parar con este jodido juego. ¿Me puedes decir que mierda le pasa a Draco?- pregunto la castaña perdiendo por primera vez los cabales. Sentía como la ira y la preocupación congelaba su cuerpo. Si algo le pasaba a el, no sabría que hacer, no sabría. Para su pesar, la morena sólo se limito a sonreír arrogantemente._

_-Parkinson dime que le pasa a Draco, no te quedes ahí callada y sonriendo como una imbécil..-grito Hermione furiosa, mientras se paraba con violencia de la silla, y se paraba junto a la morena, cual a pesar de la violenta reacción de la Gryffindor, seguía ahí parada mirándola profundamente_

_-Siéntate Granger, por favor..-dijo la Slytherin suavemente, impresionando a Hermione, cual dejo de fruncir el ceño- Sólo quería ver algo, y ya lo vi en demasía- dijo misteriosamente la muchacha. Hermione al escuchar tales palabras, no supo que hacer ni nada por el estilo. Sólo se limito a sentarse, mirando los ojos hipnóticos de aquella muchacha, que en aquellos momentos la intrigaba más que nunca- He escuchado algo que no debía, algo que puede cambiar el curso de la vida de Draco, la tuya y la de los demás.._

_-A qué te refieres?- preguntó Hermione demasiado desesperada por tanta intriga_

_-Voldemort sabe lo de la profecía, sabe de cierta manera en que consiste..-dijo Pansy duramente. Aquellas palabras golpearon fuertemente a Hermione, cual lo único que atino a hacer fue abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. El miedo comenzaba a reptar en su pequeño cuerpo, haciendo que se estremeciese- Tú ya sabrás que hay un mortífago que es espía de Voldemort acá en Hogwarts. Hay muchos mortífagos, como yo, Draco, Blaise, pero ninguno de ellos esta activo. Sólo ella lo esta.._

_-La mujer que estaba junto a Bellatrix cuando atacaron a Harry en Marzo, no?- preguntó Hermione mientras sacaba otro cigarro de su túnica, y lo prendía con ansiedad- Ella es la que le dice a Voldemort todo, no? _

_-Correcto..-dijo ella tranquilamente, al ver que la castaña comprendía la terrible noticia que ella le estaba contando- Yo la seguí hace una noche, de hecho la anterior, y escuche una conversación que mantuvo con Voldemort a través de la pi…_

_-Piedra de la oscuridad..-murmuro Hermione desanimada, mirando a la Slytherin, cual miro impresionada a la castaña, ya que la piedra de la oscuridad era algo que sólo lo ocupaban los mortífagos. Hermione sonrió tristemente, mientras se descubría el brazo izquierdo y dejaba ver la marca de Voldemort que le quemaba la piel- Mortífaga..-murmuro ella, mientras se cubría nuevamente el brazo- No me preguntes nada, sólo quiero que me cuentes el resto de lo que escuchaste, el hecho de que sea mortífaga no cambia mucho las cosas.._

_-Bueno..-dijo la Slytherin sonriendo levemente, mientras sacaba otro cigarro de la cigarrera y lo prendía con el candelabro- Ella los espió y se entero de que la profecía hablaba de tres elegidos, cuales construirían el arma capaz de aniquilar al Señor Oscuro. El ahora sabe lo de los tres elegidos.._

_-Sabe quienes son?- preguntó Hermione con temor en su voz. Ahora comenzaba a hilar el problema, el terrible problema. Voldemort se había enterado de los tres elegidos. No importaba si se enteraba de que ella y Harry eran parte, ya que era demasiado predecible, y el por ahora no les podía hacer nada. Pero todo cambiaba en cuanto a Draco, ya que Voldemort sí poseía medios para llegar a el y aniquilarlo. Estaban sus compañeros de Slytherin y sobre todo su padre. Sólo ella rezaba de que la respuesta que le iba a dar Pansy fuese algo para nada alarmante, pero podía leer la urgencia en sus ojos. _

_Draco estaba condenado_

_-Sí Granger, el sabe quienes son..-dijo ella con miedo por primera vez en aquella conversación. Hermione jamás creyó que iba a ver a la fría e imperturbable Pansy Parkinson con miedo. Pero ahora podía ver que la morena desde un principio poseía una sombra de miedo y preocupación en su bello rostro- Y tiene pensado destruir a Draco.._

_-¡Tenemos que evitarlo!- grito Hermione llena de miedo, mientras se llevaba sus manos sobre su rostro y cabeza. Sentía como las lágrimas querían bañar su rostro, pero sabía también que no iba a sacar nada llorando y angustiándose. Debía actuar fríamente si quería salvarlo_

_-Escúchame Granger, no sacas nada angustiándote. Cállate y escúchame que esto no termina..-dijo Pansy fieramente, mientras tomaba una de las manos de Hermione con brusquedad- Voldemort le ordenó a esta mortífaga que eliminase.._

_-¿Qué lo matase?- preguntó débilmente Hermione, mientras su rostro palidecía más y más. Sentía como la sangre la abandonaba_

_-No, Voldemort encuentra que la muerte es demasiado buena para el. El en verdad quiere que sufra por ser un traidor, quiere transformarlo en un verdadero mortífago y verlo asesinándote a ti y a Potter.._

_-¿Cómo transformarlo en un verdadero mortífago?- preguntó Hermione alarmada ante la idea de ver a Draco transformado en un verdadero mortífago, y ver como asesina a Harry y a ella. No podía entender como pretendía Voldemort transformar a Draco en un verdadero mortífago. ¿Amenazándolo? _

_-Granger hay varios métodos..-exclamó ella exasperada, mientras fumaba impacientemente- Como el Imperius, o el Obliviate.._

_-Dios..-murmuro ella asustada, y con asco a la vez- Quiere que Draco enloquezca. Quiere hacer que nos asesine y luego hacer que se de cuenta del crimen que hizo. Como tanta maldad, como tanta crueldad.._

_-Eso no te lo cuestiones Granger, no sacas nada preguntándote el por que de tanto mal, por que no la hay- dijo Pansy Parkinson duramente, pero en sus ojos se podía ver la tristeza_

_-No hay razón para tanto mal, no hay razón para tanta crueldad..-susurro Hermione con impotencia- Debemos hacer algo Parkinson, debemos detener aquel maquiavélico plan..Acaso no escuchaste como pretendía hacerlo aquella mujer?_

_-Quiere sacar a Draco de Hogwarts, fuera de la protección que le brinda el castillo y sus ocupantes..-dijo Pansy seriamente, mientras botaba el humo del cigarro_

_-¿Cómo?- preguntó Hermione impacientemente_

_-No estoy segura, pero tengo un leve presentimiento de que van a utilizar a Lucius Malfoy..-dijo ella fríamente. Al ver como Hermione iba a replicar, al ver la cara de odio que dibujaban sus facciones, la paro con un gesto brusco con la mano- No es lo que crees Granger. No le van a pedir a Lucius que secuestre a su hijo, es completamente distinto el plan que ella tiene con el padre de Draco. Ella le pidió autorización a Voldemort para matarlo, ella quiere sacar a Draco de Hogwarts con el asesinato de Lucius.._

_Hermione palideció de una manera casi fantasmal. Aquella mortífaga no era una enemiga común y corriente; era un ser bestial. Para lograr sus objetivos era capaz de asesinar a alguien que había sido su camarada. No podía lograr entender el afán de dañar tanto, el afán de destruir por destruir. Draco estaba en vital peligro, y también la creación del arma capaz de destruir a Voldemort. Si Draco caía bajo la telaraña de aquella diabólica mujer todo estaría perdido, incluido lo que el pudiese sentir por ella y ella por el. Si Draco se transformaba en un verdadero mortífago, se transformaría en un asesino en potencia y todo el mal que había en su alma afloraría como la peor pesadilla de todas. Sabía que si el la olvidaba, el era capaz de asesinarla. No podía dejar que Draco se fuese de Hogwarts, ya que o sino todo estaría perdido._

_Incluido ella_

_-No lo he visto..no he visto a Draco..-murmuro Hermione débilmente, mientras aspiraba profundamente el cigarro- No lo he visto esta mañana, y tampoco a Snape..De hecho Harry me dijo que el vino a buscarlo temprano a la sala de entrenamiento.._

_-Dios, esa maldita ya asesino a Lucius..-dijo angustiadamente la morena, mientras se paraba con violencia de la silla- No la he visto esta mañana..-dijo golpeando duramente la mesa, provocando que los candelabros cayesen al suelo de piedra, extinguiéndose así la luz por completo de aquella habitación- Draco debe estar marchandose en estos momentos. No debes dejar que se vaya Granger, debes evitarlo.._

_Hermione se paro rápidamente, y alzando su varita grito: Lumus_

_La habitación se ilumino y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos verdes de una angustiada Pansy Parkinson. Su pálido rostro denotaba la angustia y el cansancio. Se veía en ella la búsqueda de redención a una vida de asesinaos y crueldad. _

_-Granger, sálvalo..-dijo ella casi en voz de suplica. Seguía la Slytherin manteniendo esa posa fría e impenetrable característica de ella, pero sus ojos decían otra cosa distinta. Ella estaba cambiando._

_-Lo haré..-dijo Hermione fuertemente, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta casi corriendo. Se giró y pudo ver como la Slytherin sonreía casi imperceptiblemente_

_La Gryffindor le sonrió fugazmente, y de ahí abrió aquella puerta y salió corriendo en búsqueda del rubio, lo más rápido que podían sus piernas. Ahora era momento de salvarlo a el_

_Pansy Parkinson al ver como la castaña salía de la habitación, sintió cierto alivio en su alma atormentada. Ella era la luz que Draco necesitaba para no sucumbir al mal y al odio. Lastima que ella jamás había conocido aquella luz, y sentía que jamás la iba a encontrar. Sentía que no iba a vivir mucho más, que su camino estaba llegando a su fin. Era por ello que estaba buscando volver a la serenidad de una vida llena de paz y sin cargos de conciencia. Necesitaba eliminar sus demonios, y aquella manera era la forma de salvar lo poco de bueno que quedaba en ella. _

_Jamás era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse._

………………

………………

………………

_Llevaba buscandolo hace más de diez minutos. Cada minuto que pasaba a ella se le hacía más angustiante y desesperantemente. Su mente divagaba entre la preocupación de que se haya ido de Hogwarts y en lo que le iba a decir para retenerlo junto a ella en aquel lugar. ¿Decirle que lo quería? ¿Decirle que Pansy le había revelado que estaba en graves problemas?_

_¿Qué hacer?_

_¿Qué decir?_

_Sentía que iba a enloquecer por cada minuto que pasaba, por cada paso que daba y no lo encontraba. La castaña corrió con furia hasta la puerta del castillo, y ahí finalmente lo vio. Vio al rubio parado arrogantemente apoyado junto a una pared, con una pequeña maleta junto a sus pies. Su pelo caía desordenado por su espalda. Una de sus pálidas manos sostenía un cigarro. Pudo ver en el suelo un gran número de colillas. Sentía por una extraña razón que el la estaba esperando_

_Hermione bajo las escaleras con cautela, como queriendo no hacer ruido. No quería sacarlo de su dolor y de su mundo. Podía ver su rostro palido, y sus ojos mirando la puerta abierta, cual dejaba ver los cerros próximos al castillo. Podía ver que sus ojos miraban la nada, parecía estar y no estar a la vez. La muchacha camino hacia el con miedo, no sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer. Una voz en su cabeza le decía que esas cosas se iban a dar por si solas, que no había que presionar un momento tan crucial como aquel. _

_Cuantas veces nosotros idealizamos ciertos encuentros, ciertas escenas, esperando decir cosas que jamás podríamos decir, esperando oír cosas que jamás oiríamos. Mejor dejar de idealizar, de planear todo tan racionalmente, y dejar que las cosas fluyan._

_Dejar que las cosas sean_

_-Draco- susurro Hermione al llegar junto al rubio, mientras con suavidad ponía una de sus manos sobre su hombro_

_El rubio ni se inmuto, ni se giro hacia ella. Seguía fumando como si nada, como si no se hubiese percatado de la presencia de la muchacha. Se quedaron así por lo menos dos minutos, hasta que el chico se limito a musitar_

_-Viniste, sabría que lo harías. Siempre lo haces.._

_Hermione al escuchar aquellas palabras sintió que algo nacía en su interior. Algo que jamás volvería a morir. Sintió como aquello se instalaba en su corazón, era un sentimiento. Un sentimiento de protección, de amor hacia aquel muchacho frío que estaba junto a ella. Sabía que aquellas palabras pronunciadas por el valían más que mil palabras bonitas. La castaña no podía hablar, sentía la garganta totalmente seca. Sentía una mezcla de felicidad y angustia en su interior. Felicidad por que sabía que Draco sentía que ella estaba junto a el, pero la angustia también estaba presente, ya que sentía que había un pequeño muro entre ellos, que no la dejaba expresar cuanto lo sentía por el, cuanto lo quería a el._

_Sólo atino a abrazarlo fuertemente por la espalda, apoyando tiernamente su cabeza en la espalda de este. Sus brazos rodearon la cintura del rubio. Para la impresión de ella, pudo sentir una de las manos de el tomando una de sus manos, por adelante. Aquel contacto hizo que en la castaña se desencadenara una tempestad de sentimientos, de recuerdos que la confundían y la sumían en un torbellino difícil de escapar. Podía sentir como las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Ella odiaba llorar, y casi nunca lo hacía, pero aquella situación hacía que se rompieran todas las estructuras de su persona._

_El chico al percatarse del llanto de Hermione soltó su mano con ternura, y se giro enfrentando a la Gryffindor. El chico tomo entre sus manos el rostro lloroso de la castaña, cual no se atrevía a mirarlo. _

_-Mírame Hermione..-ordeno el rubio serenamente, mientras alzaba aún más el rostro de la castaña, cual no pudo resistirse, y lo miró fijamente_

_-Lo siento..-murmuro ella con la voz llorosa- Soy una ridícula por estar llorando, pero es que..-dijo la chica sollozando tratando de hablar, mas le costaba- No se que es lo que me pasa, son demasiados sentimientos, demasiados recuerdos, que me estoy ahogando y.._

_Mas no pudo continuar al sentir como el rubio la abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura, escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello y los cabellos de ella. Hermione se había quedado sin habla, jamás abría creído posible aquella conducta en Draco. El estaba siendo como muchas veces su pilar, como cuando la salvo del lago o cuando la ayudo en su recuperación. Ella sin el no habría logrado mucho, no estaría con vida de hecho. Eran los dos vida para ambos._

_-Draco..-murmuro ella mientras lo abrazaba con ternura, y le acariciaba su cabeza, como una madre a su hijo pequeño- Todo va a estar bien, ya verás..Sólo no te vayas por favor.._

_-Debo hacerlo..-murmuro el mientras se separaba de Hermione, y la miraba serenamente. En su mirada no había frialdad ya, se podía ver mucho más. Podía ver a Draco en sus ojos grises. Podía ver el alma de el, ya no más frialdad, ni máscaras ni falsa indiferencia. Ahora podía ver la verdad, una verdad que le agradaba ver, ya que siempre era mejor la verdadera esencia de una persona, que una careta- Tú sabes que odiaba a mi padre por que hizo de mi una bestia y sobre todo por que asesino a mi madre. Pero Hermione debo ir, yo era lo único que a el le quedaba..-dijo Draco seriamente, mientras se pasaba una de sus pálidas manos por su cabello_

_-Estas en peligro Draco..-dijo Hermione finalmente, mientras se secaba las lagrimas de su rostro, y lo miraba seriamente- Si vas, te va a pasar algo terrible.._

_-Ya lo sé..-dijo Draco duramente, mientras de sus ojos grises parecían salir chispas de furia- ¿Tú crees que soy tan cándido para no saber que la "muerta natural" de mi padre, no es más que un plan tramado por Voldemort para eliminarme? No soy tan idiota Hermione..-dijo fríamente_

_-¿Entonces por qué mierda vas?- grito Hermione desesperada- ¿Por qué te vas? ¿A buscar la muerte? ¿Es qué acaso no sabes que te necesitamos?- grito la castaña angustiada, mientras miraba fijamente el rostro del rubio, cual parecía estar cubriéndose por una máscara de dureza. El se estaba alejando de ella, el muro estaba apareciendo nuevamente- ¿Es qué acaso no te das cuenta qué a ti yo te quiero más que mi propia vida? ¿Tan poco te importa el amor que yo siento por ti?- preguntó la chica fríamente, mirando imperturbablemente a Draco. Ya estaba. Había confesado por fin algo que estaba quemándola desde hace semanas. Pero en vez de sentirse libre, sentía que un puño oprimía fuertemente su pecho, asfixiándola. Las lagrimas amenazaban nuevamente por bañar su pálido rostro- ¿Es qué acaso no te importo?_

_Draco se había quedado ahí parado mirando a la castaña, impresionado. Jamás pensó que iba a escuchar aquellas palabras de la orgullosa Gryffindor, o por lo menos no en ese contexto. Su alma estaba dividida. ¿Cómo ella era tan idiota de preguntarle si ella le importaba? La respuesta era más que obvia. El en aquel lomento se movía, actuaba sólo pensando en ella. Todo era para ella. Pero parecía que ella no entendía cuan importante era para el. Pero ella no tenía tanto la culpa de no entender aquello, ya que el con su frialdad la confundía. El sabía que su frialdad e indiferencia no dejaba que ella entendiera cuanto la quería._

_Sí, por que el en verdad quería a Hermione. La quería más que su propia vida. Pero no sabía como expresarlo de la manera correcta. Expresaba el amor que sentía por ella protegiéndola. Y eso era exactamente lo que quería hacer, ir hacia el entierro de su padre y eliminar a todos esos mortífagos que querían atentar contra la vida de la única persona que el quería. Debía ir al funeral de su padre, debía salvarla. Debía encontrar el medio para que no muriese cuando se realizase la profecía, ya que sin ella el estaba perdido._

_-No digas cosas que no sabes Hermione..-dijo el muchacho fríamente, logrando sólo que la castaña sufriese aun más. ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible con sus sentimientos? Draco estaba cada vez más desesperado, no sabía como expresarle a la castaña que en verdad el la quería y que el se iría de Hogwarts con la intensión de aniquilar a todos los que quisieran quitársela, ya que no soportaría perder otra vez a un ser tan querido, como lo fue su madre- por favor no llores..-dijo el chico cada vez más desesperado al ver como de los ojos de la castaña salían aún más lágrimas. Trato de tocarla, mas la chica reacciono violentamente_

_-Suéltame, no me toques..-dijo ella terriblemente dolida. Su voz acuchillo a Draco en lo más profundo de su complicada persona- Te estoy diciendo que me importas, que si algo te pasa me destruirías y tu igual te vas a ese lugar sabiendo que lo más seguro es que es una trampa..-dijo ella entre sollozos- A ti yo te quiero, te quiero demasiado, y si no te lo he dicho antes fue por que no lo quería ver, o por que fue simplemente miedo a lo que me dirías. Ya veo que no vale la pena, poco te importo.._

_Mas no pudo continuar la castaña, ya que fue interrumpida por las dos manos de Draco que se posaron sobre su rostro con una ternura que conmovió a la muchacha, cual olvido su ira de inmediato. Eran esos gestos de el lo que hacían que ella se sintiese querida por el. No eran sus palabras, ya que este no sabía expresar bien la pasión de sus sentimientos, si no eran aquellas acciones, aquellos pequeños contactos._

_-Tú sabes que estoy encarcelado en este cuerpo, en las palabras que no puedo decirte, Hermione..-dijo el suavemente, mirando con ternura los ojos castaños y llorosos de la castaña- Es mi culpa no poder expresarte con palabras cuan importante eres para mi, pero tienes que ser conciente que a veces las palabras sobran, y que el verdadero mensaje se encuentra en el silencio, en los gestos, en las miradas, en los besos..Ellos expresan lo que las palabras jamás han podido..-y diciendo esto, tomando totalmente desprevenida a la muchacha, la beso suavemente, con total ternura y delicadeza. _

_Hermione si estaba anonadada antes por la reacción fría del muchacho, ahora lo estaba aún más con el juicio que había tenido de el. Ella había estado tan equivocada. Draco era distinto, tenía que haber entendido desde un comienzo que su forma de expresar los sentimientos no eran las palabras, sino al contrario los gestos, miradas y otros. Ella había buscado palabras, pero sabía que el no podía decirle un te quiero con palabras, sino lo haría con gestos, con acciones. El ignorar eso la había llevado a equivocarse con el_

_-Lo siento..-dijo ella suavemente, separándose de el mínimamente, apoyando su frente contra la de el. Sentía la respiración de el contra su cara, y cerro los ojos con una sensación de paz en su interior- Por favor Draco no te vayas, te va a pasar algo malo, lo sé.._

_-Debo ir..-dijo el seriamente, mientras con sus brazos abrazaba la cintura de la muchacha- debo enfrentarme con la persona que asesino a mi padre, debo terminar con aquellas personas que quieren destruir mi felicidad y la tuya. No debo huir más.._

_-No vayas..-suplico la castaña, abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras sus pequeñas manos se aferraban a el con fiereza- Si te pasa algo todo estará perdido, la profecía, yo.. todo.._

_-No me va a pasar nada Hermione..-dijo el solemnemente, como si estuviese prometiendo algo de extrema importancia- Por favor tienes que confiar en mí..No me voy a dejar matar ni atrapar.._

_-No, por favor no te vayas, en verdad va a pasarte algo malo..-dijo ella angustiada, mientras lo abrazaba con más fiereza. Sentía como la angustia oprimía su estomago, y como lágrimas de desesperación comenzaban a salir de sus ojos- Soñé que algo malo te sucedía Draco, lo soñé y Par…_

_-Hermione no me va a pasar nada, especialmente ahora..-dijo el chico tratando de tranquilizar a la castaña, mientras acariciaba su sedosos rizos- Sé que me necesitas, que me quieres y que mi muerte significaría algo terrible para ti. Sabiendo eso jamás me perdonaría si me atrapasen o me matasen..Tienes que confiar en mi, tienes que creerme..-dijo Draco mientras se separaba del cuerpo de la castaña, volvía a poner sus manos en el rostro de la castaña. Bajo su rostro al de la muchacha, y la miro fijamente- Créeme, jamás me perdonaría hacerte daño.._

_-Sólo vuelve Draco, sino vuelves jamás te lo perdonaré..-susurro la chica más tranquila, pero no dejaba de sentir angustia en su interior- Creeré en ti, pero ten cuidado de los mortífagos, especialmente de una mortífaga, cuyo nombre ignoro, pero se que tiene nuestra edad..Ella esta detrás de todo esto.._

_-La que estaba junto a Bellatrix en la noche..?- comenzó a decir el chico, mas no pudo continuar ante los terribles recuerdos de aquella noche_

_-¿En la noche morí?- terminó Hermione, con una sonrisa triste, mientras con sus manos sacaba las manos de Draco que estaban sobre su rostro con suavidad- Sí, ten cuidado de cualquiera mortífaga de nuestra edad.._

_-Lo tendré..-dijo el chico con una sonrisa serena dibujada en sus delgados labios- Es la hora de partir..-dijo soltando las manos de la chica, mientras tomaba la maleta que estaba en el suelo- Ya verás que estaré aquí en poco tiempo más, para así fastidiarles el entrenamiento a ti y a Potter..-dijo burlonamente, para poder liberar la tensión que se estaba viviendo en aquellos momentos. _

_Antes de que Hermione replicase furibunda ante el comentario del Slytherin, el chico se había acercado a ella, y la beso por última vez. La beso como no lo había hecho jamás, como si quisiera transmitir todo lo que no podía en aquel beso, cual parecía más que nada una despedida. La chica se abrazo en el cuerpo del rubio como si este fuese un salvavidas, mientras acariciaba su cabeza con plena ternura. Finalmente el rubio rompió aquel beso de despedida, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro._

_-Nos vemos Granger, un gusto haberte conocido..-dijo con uno tono de voz arrogante, haciendo que la castaña bufará de ira. Y el chico con un última mirada y sonrisa dibujada en su hermoso rostro, se giro dejando sola a Hermione_

_-¿Draco?- preguntó la chica llamando la atención del rubio, cual ni se giro para mirarla, sino se detuvo y se quedo mirando hacia el camino- Vuelve..-dijo Hermione con serenidad, mientras una sonrisa extraña se dibujaba en sus labios._

_Y sin responder nada ante aquellas palabras, Draco continuo su camino cuesta abajo, con la intensión de enfrentarse a aquellos siempre odio._

_A los mortífagos_

_Hermione se quedo ahí parada durante unos minutos, mirando como el cuerpo de Draco desaparecía más y más de su vista, hasta desaparecer completamente. Tenía la extraña sensación de que las cosas no iban a salir bien, que el mal se iba a interponer en sus caminos. Sentía que pasarían días y acontecimientos importantes antes de volver a estar con el verdadero Draco.._

_Y así sería_

………………

………………

………………

_Draco Malfoy se encontré de pie junto a las escaleras de la fría mansión donde el había vivido desde su infancia. Su cárcel, el lugar que tanto odiaba y que siempre trataba de evitar, especialmente en los veranos. Ahora debía volver ahí para terminar con todo lo amenazante que rodeaba su persona y la de Hermione. Debía terminar con todo lo que le había traído tantos pesares en su corta vida. Abrió la puerta de la gran mansión Malfoy, y se encontró con el vestíbulo, cual en vez de estar ordenado y limpio como siempre lo estaba, estaba bastante sucio, aunque los muebles estaban intactos._

_Pero sentía que algo no andaba nada de bien. Cerró la puerta, y se giró hacia el vestíbulo nuevamente, y de repente vio algo que lo impresiono, más no lo demostro en ningún motivo. Sólo saco su varita cautelosamente, al ver como una persona salía de la oscuridad de los pilares de aquel vestíbulo_

_-Draco, te estaba esperando, ya era hora que vinieses a velar a tu querido padre..-dijo la voz dulce de Samantha Hargrave, apareciendo frente a Draco. Esta llevaba su corto cabello negro peinado perfectamente. Su hermoso y frío rostro estaba maquillado delicadamente. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un vestido morado, elegante pero antiguo. Parecía un vestido que se ocupaba en la corte de algún reino europeo del siglo XVII. Tenía el vestido terminaciones de una tela blanca de encaje. Hacía un contraste hermoso con su pálida piel. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en él y en sus movimientos_

_-Samantha..-dijo el muchacho sonriéndole cínicamente, mientras alzaba su varita como si estuviese jugando con ella- A eso mismo vengo. ¿Por qué note sientas querida? Debes estar cansada de velar tanto a mi querido padre..-dijo hipócritamente, mientras se sentaba en un gran sillón color rojo sangre que estaba en la mitad del salón_

_-Sí lo estoy..-dijo ella mientras se sentaba en un sillón morado, al frente del rubio, y le sonreía con dulzura- Tú siempre tan atento Draco_

_-Es parte de mí encanto – dijo el rubio arrogantemente, mientras se sentaba comodamente, sin dejar de jugar con la varita entre sus manos- Bueno querida, ahora quiero que me expliques cuales son tus intensiones, por que no creerás que soy tan idiota para creer en tu fachada de cordero degollado, no?_

_-Siempre tan inteligente Draco..-dijo ella confalsa dulzura, mientras sonreía empalagosamente, con los ojos cerrados. La muchacha tomo una tasa que tenía en una mesa junto a ella, y tomo un trago- Debo suponer antes que nada que ya sabías que asesinaron a tu padre, no?_

_-Correcto..-dijo el chico sonriendo malignamente- Pero más que eso querida, sabía que tu lo habías asesinado. Desde siempre has odiado a mí padre, desde que supiste que el había asesinado a tu madre, no?_

_-No te equivocas, mate dos pájaros de un tiro, Draco..-dijo ella seriamente, mientras depositaba la taza de te sobre la mesita- Le pedí permiso a Voldemort para matar a Lucius con la excusa de sacarte de Hogwarts y aniquilarte, pero también tenía la idea de vengarme de el por asesinar a mi madre.._

_-Así que quieres aniquilarme, Samantha?- dijo el chico divertido, mientras continuaba jugando con su varita. Sonreía cínicamente- Eso estaría muy mal, pero bueno en fin antes de hacerlo, me puedes decir por favor que pretendes hacer?_

_-Oh encantada, de hecho es un plan excelente..-dijo ella entusiasmada, mientras se sentaba cómodamente, mirando sádicamente al rubio- El plan es hacerte olvidar todo lo que viviste en Hogwarts este años, o sea en resumidas cuentas tu relación con Granger, tu participación en la profecía, y poner falsos recuerdos en tu mente. Así serías un mortífago fiel a nuestra orden y te mandaríamos a asesinar a Granger, y luego te quitaríamos la maldición y verías que asesinaste a la única persona que te ha importado desde la muerte de tu madre. Vas a olvidar a quien quieres, a quien necesitas, y enloquecerás. Es tu paga por tu traición..- dijo la morena divertidamente, mientras apoyaba su rostro sobre sus dos manos, mientras sonreía con maldad- No te parece un plan maravilloso, Draco? – dijo con falsa alegría_

_-De hecho lo encuentro demasiado bueno para creer que es idea tuya..-dijo el chico con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro- Es un plan de Voldemort este sin duda, tú jamás podrías hilar un buen plan.._

_-Pero Draco querido, déjame decirte que aunque mis planes no han resultado de maravilla, por lo menos logre que asesinarán a Krum, haciendo que tu querida Hermione sufriese una gran perdida..-dijo ella burlona y malignamente, mientras tomaba otro trago de la taza que se hallaba junto a ella- Yo saqué a Potter del salón, para que así Granger creyese que lo habían secuestrado y la muy idiota siguió al pie de la letra la carta que se le entregó..Ese espíritu de heroína me enferma.._

_-Así que fuiste tú en conjunto con mi padre?- preguntó Draco falsamente alegre con una sonrisa en su rostro- Pero no lograste matar a Hermione_

_-Correcto..-dijo ella haciendo un puchero, mientras dejaba la taza en su regazo- Pero esta vez si lograré matarla y fastidiar los planes de ustedes..Ya que tú sin tu memoria, serás un títere que asesinará a aquellos que creyeron en ti._

_-Pero pueden revertir la maldición..-dijo Draco tranquilamente, mientras tiraba la varita hacia el aire y la agarraba con total tranquilidad_

_-Ahí esta el problema para tus queridos amigos Draco..-dijo sádicamente Samantha- El Bolivia te que te haré sólo se puede revertir con mí muerte, y tu sabes lo que le puede pasar a alguien si es que me mata? Acaso no conoces el don que me dio Voldemort?- dijo ella con auto suficiencia, mientras dejaba escapar una sonrisa llena de maldad de sus labios- El que ose matarme correra la misma suerte. O sea Draco para que tú vuelvas a recordar alguien deberá asesinarme, y ello significará la muerte para quien se atreva a hacerlo. El hechizo dice que quien me mate, antes de dos horas correrá la misma suerte que yo. ¿Tú crees que alguien se atreverá a asesinarme, joven Malfoy?- dijo con malicia, mientras se paraba y sacaba de una de sus mangas una varita_

_-Bueno veo que esta agradable conversación se ha terminado, no Samantha?- dijo Draco naturalmente, mientras trataba de pararse del sillón con aburrimiento, pero al intentar hacerlo, sintió como algo lo aprisionaba. El sillón había cobrado vida y lo sostenía con fuerza, dejándolo sin escape_

_-No me dirás que creías que iba a dejar que te enfrentarás a mí..-dijo ella con la voz fría como un témpano, mientras se acercaba a el peligrosamente, moviendo la varita de manera circular- Yo no ocupo la fuerza bruta como tú, sino la inteligencia. Bueno querido Draco, olvídate de tus recuerdos, olvídate de la luz, por que jamás volverás..Obliviate!…- dijo la mortífaga alzando su varita, mientras de esta salía un rayo blanco, cual impacto la cabeza de un desesperado Draco que no se podía mover._

_Antes de que el rayo lo impactará busco un recuerdo de Hermione, de su Hermione. Quería que fuera lo último que recordará antes de sumirse en la oscuridad. Ahí estaba ella en su memoria, hermosa, sonriente, junto a el. Cuanto se odiaba en aquellos momentos, no pudo cumplir su promesa. No quería pensar en lo que pasaría más adelante, cuando el se transformase en una bestia nuevamente. Sólo quería pensar en ella, hundirse en ella antes de olvidarla.._

_Antes de dejar de amarla.._

……

…

…

**FIN CAPÍTULO**

…

…

……

**Hola cómo están mis bellas? Espero que bien. Bueno acá les traigo el ante penúltimo capítulo de este ff que ya lleva más de dos años. Wuauu me da ganas de llorar, llevo años pensando e imaginándome esta crucial escena. Créanme que la llevo planeando hace tanto, y el escribirla fue nose, terrible y maravilloso, fue como materializar un sueño, una idea, una ilusión. Ay es que estoy sensible, pero no se, me da pena que este terminando este ff, pero hay que cerrar los ciclos, no? Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, cual lo escribí más largo que los otros. No se que más decir, espero que les guste, y muchas gracias por los rr anteriores, y por fa déjenme hartos RR, para mi es súper importante saber que cuento con su apoyo. Bueno las quiero un montón, nos vemos!!**

**Atte**

**Nacha**

………

………

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

-Mariana, bienvenida!!

-Silviota

-Tefy

-Conny hp

-Paola Lisette

-Arely Uchiha

-Alondra

-Lady Li Mei

-D. Daniela, bienvenida!!

-Terry Moon

-mkar, bienvenida!!

-Jane Sanchez Garcia, bienvenida!!

-Aniss

-Kaoururiddle

-Dark Light

-Victoria Malfoy

**MUCHAS GRACIAS!!**

**NOS VEMOS!!**


	36. Amar es sacrificio

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a la vasta imaginación de J.K Rowling_

**RE EDITADO PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO**

**31 DE ENERO, 2006**

**Queridas lectoras he decidido re editar este penúltimo capítulo, ya qué sentí que no estaba suficientemente bueno y a la altura de un penúltimo capítulo de este largo fanfic. Así que acá les presentó una re edición del penúltimo capítulo de este ff, espero que sea de su agrado. Acá presento algunas cosas que van a ser fundamentales para el último capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten. El recordatorio del pasado para Draco, termina en este capítulo, pero en el último capítulo voy a terminar de mostrarles ciertas escenas del pasado que van a aclarar ciertos hechos del presente. Bueno muchos besos, y ojala que les guste**

**Atentamente Nacha**

**DEVUÉLVEME LA VIDA**

0

0

0

…

36. Amar es sacrificio

0

0

0

…

_Una mujer de cabellos castaños se encontraba apoyada contra una pared de fuertes piedras, en los jardines exteriores de Hogwarts. Estaba sola, y tenía entre sus manos lo que parecía ser un pequeño libro, forrado de cuero. En uno de sus lados tenía una pluma mágica que no necesitaba de tinta, y al otro lado estaba su túnica de clases y una cajetilla de cigarros._

_La muchacha miraba fijamente a sus dos mejores amigos, cuales en esos momentos estaban sobre escobas mágicas a unos 150 metros de distancia de ella. Ella los miraba con una sonrisa alegre, mas un buen observador se habría dado cuenta que aquel rostro sonriente no era más que una máscara. Desde el comienzo de la historia las personas han ocultado su rostro con una máscara cuando no quieren expresar lo que están sintiendo en esos momentos. Hermione Granger no quería demostrarles a sus amigos su dolor y la preocupación que la estaban destruyendo. En verdad ella estaba pasando unos días asquerosamente horribles, ya que para su horror Draco Malfoy no había regresado a Hogwarts desde hace dos semanas. Hermione no tenía que ser adivina. Sabía con toda certeza que Draco había fallado y que el malevolo plan de Samantha Hargrave había resultado. Tenía la esperanza vana de que todo aquello fuese una pesadilla, un mal sueño. Pero sabía que no podía refugiarse en idiotas fantasías de niña chica. Pansy ya le había _

_advertido hace unos días atrás que Draco había fallado. La Slytherin de hecho para sorpresa de la misma Hermione, se lo había dicho con tristeza y con una suavidad que había conmovido a la Gryffindor. _

_¿Hasta que punto podía Pansy Parkinson intuir cuan importante era Draco Malfoy para ella? _

_Hermione estaba inmensamente agradecida de aquella fría y silenciosa muchacha, ya que ella entendía la agonía que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Le daba valor y fuerzas para aceptar la terrible realidad;_

_Draco ya no volvería a ser el mismo cuando regresase_

_La olvidaría. Cuanto le dolía el hecho de saber que el ya no mencionaría su nombre de la forma que lo hacía. Que ese Hermione iba a cambiar nuevamente al "asquerosa sangre sucia". Que los besos ahora iban a ser golpes. Que el apoyo se transformaría en humillaciones. No lo podía soportar, la sola idea hacía que ella perdiese la noción de la realidad gracias al dolor. Sentía como un maldito mareo penetraba su ser y la destruía. _

_La muchacha abrió el cuaderno de cuero por enésima vez, esperando que algo la inspirara para poder escribir lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Esperaba que un pensamiento de angustia y de creatividad la inspirara para poder escribir lo que le estaba pasando en esos momentos, ya que si no lo hacía, iba a explotar del dolor y la preocupación. Necesitaba escribir lo que fuese para poder expresar esa verdad que la estaba quemando en su interior. Necesitaba romper esas cadenas de opresión que no le permitían expresar con total precisión lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos de tormento. _

_Ella, Hermione Granger, se estaba ahogando en su propia impotencia de no poder expresar lo que estaba sintiendo…_

_Hermione de repente escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban cautelosamente hacia ella. Cerro el cuaderno con violencia, y giro su rostro hacia la persona que se había sentado a su lado. Esta posaba sus ojos verdes y tristes sobre los dos Gryffindors que volaban alegremente, mientras jugaban quidditch entre ellos dos._

_-Se ven felices..-murmuro ella con desanimo, mientras se sentaba y apoyaba su espalda contra la pared, y tomaba uno de los cigarros de Hermione- Estabas ocupada, Granger?_

_-No..-susurro Hermione mientras le sonreía a Pansy Parkinson, cual solo se limito a responderle con una mueca. En verdad ella jamás había creído que Pansy le abría sonreído. La Slytherin seguía siendo una chica gélida y orgullosa- ¿No te da miedo que nos vean juntas, Parkinson?_

_-¿Debería?- preguntó ella duramente, mientras botaba el humo del cigarro con violencia. Sus ojos penetraron la mirada de la castaña, haciéndola entender que ya nada le importaba. Sólo quería tranquilidad y paz. Sólo quería dejar de fingir._

_-En verdad no, ya nada importa..-dijo Hermione tristemente, mientras tomaba uno de sus cigarros y lo prendía con la varita. - Han pasado dos semanas..-dijo finalmente Hermione tras un largo silencio- dos semanas desde que el se fue, desde que no sabemos nada de el.._

_-De hecho venía a hablarte sobre eso Granger..-dijo Pansy cortantemente a la castaña- Pero antes que nada déjame advertirte unas cosas.._

_-Pero..-comenzó a decir la Gryffindor, mas fue interrumpida por la hosca mirada de la Slytherin, cual con un gesto con la mano la paro en seco_

_-Cállate y escúchame..-dijo duramente Pansy Parkinson, mientras volvía a fumar- Tengo que decirte algo, y por favor tómatelo con calma. Hargrave a regresado a Hogwarts, y no sola.._

_-Quieres decir que ha vuelto..?- preguntó Hermione débilmente, mientras su rostro palidecía mortecina mente. Se paro con violencia, ignorando la dura mirada de la Slytherin_

_-Pero mierda Granger, sé que esto es difícil para ti. Sé que te duele todo lo que esta pasando, pero acuérdate que para él eres nuevamente la sangre sucia Granger. Por favor no vayas a cometer ninguna locura, quieres?- dijo Pansy Parkinson parándose y sosteniendo a Hermione, cuya mirada no miraba nada fijo y su rostro estaba más pálido que nunca. Parecía muerta, una muerta en vida- Si tu vas ahora y te abrazas a el, o tratas de decirle algo que le haga recordar tu historia con él, sólo lograras el ridículo y más encima exponerte ante todos los Slytherins..Por favor no lo arruines todo, compórtate como si lo tuyo con Draco jamás hubiese sucedido_

_-Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, no Pansy?- preguntó Hermione con sus ojos entrecerrados y con odio en su voz- Genial, el podrá haber olvidado toda una historia conmigo, pero qué mierda va a ser capaz de hacerme olvidar a mí? Qué va a ser capaz de adormecerme el dolor? Dime de una jodida vez..-grito Hermione mientras soltaba de sus hombros las fuertes manos de la muchacha- Dime qué va a ser capaz de hacerme olvidar?- dijo la muchacha con desesperación_

_-Nada Granger, no hay nada que pueda adormecerte el dolor que estas sintiendo en estos momentos. Ni las drogas, ni los vicios, exactamente nada. –dijo la Slytherin imperturbablemente. Su voz denotaba indiferencia, pero ella sabía que en el fondo de su persona algo estaba sucediendo, y ese algo era compasión por aquella mujer que estaba al frente de ella._

_-Uno no puede huir del dolor. Uno debe enfrentarlo con valentía, no?- preguntó Hermione tristemente, mientras el odio cedía en su persona, y una mueca dibujaba sus labios._

_-Por desgracia así es. En esos momentos de dolor a uno le gustaría romper y quebrar todo lo que se te presente..Pero sabes que eso no te va a devolver lo perdido, o que no va a arreglar nada. Uno no saca nada desesperándose, ya que a fin de cuentas el dolor seguirá ahí..-dijo Pansy Parkinson con sabiduría en su voz. Se podía también como el dolor teñían sus palabras._

_-Pareces haber sufrido mucho Parkinson..-dijo Hermione seriamente, mientras fijaba sus castaños ojos sobre el rostro imperturbable de la muchacha_

_-Eso no te incumbe, Hermione..-dijo la muchacha con dureza, pero Hermione pudo sentir que al nombrar su nombre, la relación entre ambas estaba adquiriendo otro color. Ya no era una relación sólo para salvar a Draco, si no también era una relación en donde ambas muchachas se entendían y se acompañaban en sus soledades y ansiedades. Se parecían más de lo que ellas podrían creer jamás- Lo mío es pasado.._

_-No te mientas Pansy, puedo sentir el dolor en tu voz..-dijo Hermione Granger duramente. Sabía que si le hablaba con suavidad, la Slytherin iba a creer que la estaba compadeciendo y eso era intolerable para cualquier persona de la casa de Salazar Slytherin. Tenía que ser dura y directa en esos casos, ya que sabía que la muchacha era orgullosa y que jamás le aceptaría algo que ella consideraba como debilidad._

_-Puedes sentir el dolor en mi voz?- preguntó Pansy con burla en su voz, mas en su interior se había impresionado ante la aguda percepción de la castaña. Sí, el dolor se reflejaba en sus actos y formas de hablar, pero las personas generalmente estaban tan centradas en sí mismas que no eran capaces de poder ver el horror que ella podía estar sintiendo. Las personas y su egocentrismo, siempre preocupándose por ellas mismas y jamás por quienes tenían al lado. _

_Si las personas tuviesen la sensibilidad de darse cuenta lo que están sintiendo sus conocidos y seres queridos, este mundo sería mejor, mucho mejor_

_El egoísmo es el peor enemigo de las personas_

_Y para desgracia del género humano, el egoísmo es parte de la esencia del hombre._

_Para ser mejores personas hay que dejar de lado ese egoísmo que tanto caos ha traído a la historia y a la humanidad_

_-Ese dolor me ha acompañado muchos años Hermione, he aprendido a vivir con el..-dijo finalmente Pansy olvidándose finalmente de sus mentiras y máscaras. Su rostro había dejado de expresar la indiferencia que siempre expresaba. Ese cambio le recordaba el cambio que había tenido Draco durante aquellos meses- Puedo soportarlo ya, antes me costaba pero cada vez voy ganándole más y más..-dijo Pansy sonriendo tristemente, mientras se pasaba una de sus manos por su ahora corto cabello negro que se lo había cortado hace poco. Ahora lo llevaba hasta el hombro, cuando antes lo tenía hasta la cintura.. A Hermione de repente le dio la extraña sensación de que se parecía ligeramente a Samantha Hargrave, a diferencia de que Hargrave poseía ojos azules y un rostro menos afilado que el de Pansy. El rostro de Hargrave denotaba una dulzura falsa que ahora Hermione podía ver. El rostro de Pansy denotaba tristeza, y una fuerza interior igual a la de una tempestad. En esencia eran distintas y eso se podía ver en sus rostros, que eran las puertas del alma. Pero a pesar de ello, en coloridos y porte se parecían mucho_

_-Eres fuerte..-susurro Hermione finalmente, mirando con admiración y comprensión a la morena_

_-No tanto como yo quisiera, si hubiese sido fuerte no hubiese cometido todos los crímenes que he cometido. Si hubiese sido fuerte no me habría sepultado en la oscuridad..-dijo Pansy con nueva dureza en su voz. Se podía percibir la ira que estaba sintiendo contra ella misma en esos momentos_

_-Pero te has redimido ayudando a Draco, y aunque no lo creas me has ayudado a mí..-exclamó Hermione vehementemente_

_-No..para redimirme de todos mis pecados tendría que morir y volver a nacer..-dijo Pansy imperturbablemente negando con la cabeza, mientras miraba con fijeza a Hermione. Había un brillo de misterio en sus ojos, algo que no paso desapercibido por la muchacha_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Hermione con un tono de alarma en su voz- No puedes pasarte la vida culpándote, estas arrepentida y eso ya vale por mucho. Te has redimido ayudandome a mí y a Draco..Dios Pansy, no vivas culpandote, jamás encontrarás la felicidad y .._

_-No es para tanto, es sólo un comentario..-interrumpió violentamente Pansy, mientras cubría su rostro nuevamente con indiferencia- Yo no soy el tema de conversación, ahora volviendo el tema por tu bien tengo que pedirte algo_

_-¿Qué?- preguntó expectante Hermione esperando las palabras de Pansy con ansiedad_

_-No quiero que veas a Draco, no te haría bien..Esta peor que nunca, es el Malfoy que su padre hubiese querido que se transformara. No hay ningún pedazo de él que no este corrompido por la maldad, sólo verlo te dañará..-dijo la chica, mientras sus ojos verdes miraban fijamente a la castaña- Ya sé que no me entiendes, y que lo encuentras absurdo, pero después de escucharte he entendido que lo que sientes por él es demasiado fuerte, y que verlo como antaño puede ser realmente terrible para tú persona. Así que por tú bien y por el de nuestros planes no veas a Draco..-dijo Pansy con firmeza mientras sacaba de su túnica un papel antiguo y se lo pasaba a Hermione totalmente doblado- Lo que te he pasado es fundamental para nuestros planes Hermione. Si quieres que todo resulte bien lee la carta que esta adentro del papel que te pase, y de ahí apréndete de memoria lo que contiene el papel. Antes de que caiga el sol..-advirtió Pansy, mientras miraba con ansiedad a la castaña mientras esta tomaba el papel entre sus manos y lo metía adentro de su túnica. La Slytherin pudo ver como Hermione iba a interrumpirla, pero con un gesto con la mano la silenció- Si no haces lo que te estoy diciendo, todo será un caos. Y por último, el momento a llegado Hermione Granger, es hora de que Hogwarts sea cubierto por la marca tenebrosa, el _

_momento de la batalla final esta demasiado cerca..Se huele en el aire..Te deseo toda la suerte, de ti dependemos.._

_Y diciendo esto, antes de que una anonadada Hermione pudiese responder, Pansy Parkinson se alejo de Hermione Granger a toda velocidad. Hermione cayó al suelo. Harry y Ron habían desaparecido de arriba de ella, lo más seguro es que estuviesen volando por el bosque prohibido. _

_Con miedo y nerviosismo, saco de su túnica el misterioso papel que Pansy le había pasado. La muchacha abrió el papel con cuidado, como si este fuese una bomba, y pudo darse cuenta que al desenvolver el primer papel, pudo ver un papel nuevo y elegante, con la pulcra letra de Pansy. Al contrario, el otro papel era antiguo y tenía olor a moho. Pudo ver que se trataba de una hoja arrancada de un libro, lo más seguro que era de la sección prohibida ya que no reconocía la textura de la hoja ni la letra. Hermione comenzo a leerlo, y al ver el título sintió como la sangre se le congelaba. El título decía:_

"_Recordaus Pasauos"_

……….

….

**PRESENTE**

Draco Malfoy, el misterioso mortífago abrió los ojos débilmente. Sentía un punzante dolor en su cabeza, y sentía su cuerpo totalmente adolorido. De a poco fue cobrando la visibilidad y la noción del lugar en donde se encontraba. Lentamente trato de moverse, pero podía sentir como sus extremidades no le hacían caso a la vehemente súplica de su mente. Abriendo sus ojos completamente, pudo ver el panorama que se presentaba ante el. Podía ver al frente de el a una mujer, cual no la podía reconocer, que estaba flotando a uno escasos centímetros del suelo. Estaba vestida con la vestimenta del colegio, pero no alcanzaba a ver de que casa era. Su cabello castaño y rizado flotaba por los aires. La cara de aquella muchacha permanecía imperturbable, como si estuviese siendo sometida a una profunda hipnosis. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, parecía casi angelical. Un aura blanca la rodeaba misteriosamente. Sin saber el por qué, esa imagen lo tranquilizaba eternamente, le daba una paz que jamás creyó sentir en su corta pero violenta y fría vida.

De repente vio como aquella mujer abría los ojos violentamente, mirándolo fijamente a él. Sintió como sus ojos fríos y grises se veían cautivados por esa mirada castaña, que tanto fuego le transmitían.

De repente sintió como el dolor en su cabeza aumentaba pavorosamente, provocando que rompiese el contacto con aquellos ojos, cerrando los ojos, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, buscando mitigar aquél dolor. De repente sintió que algo se quebraba en su interior, y que miles de recuerdo irrumpían en su mente, cegándolo, generando en él una angustia terrible. No podía respirar, sentía que se moría de dolor y de confusión. ¿Qué eran todos esos recuerdos que venían a su mente de forma tan violenta, provocando que cayese en un mar de caos y confusión? ¿Por qué se sentía tan inquieto, tan mal?

Pudo escuchar como unos pasos se acercaban a el, unos pasos tranquilos y pausados. Pudo sentir con como una mano, suave y delicada se posaba en sus tensos hombros. Pudo sentir la calidez de aquellas manos, que hacían que el recordará con aún más intensidad. Esto generó que el dolor de su cabeza se intensificará aún más, generando que gimiese de dolor

-Apártate, no me toques- grito el chico preso del dolor y la angustia que significaba para él aquél tacto de esa mujer sobre su cuerpo

-Sé que te puede resultar doloroso Draco, pero es necesario esto para hacerte recordar quien eres en verdad, y quienes son los que te aman realmente..-dijo la voz suave de la mujer, provocando que el chico gimiese aún más de dolor. Esa voz, esa voz parecía taladrar 

su cabeza, generando que los recuerdos golpeasen aún más violentamente sus sienes. Creía que iba a morir de dolor en ese momento, pero no podía detenerse, tenía que llegar al fondo del asunto- Sé que estás confundido, adolorido..y lo siento, pero has sido víctima de un hechizo desmemorizante demasiado fuerte, y el hecho de hacerte ver los recuerdos que te fueron robados de tu persona puede resultar demasiado impactante, demasiado doloroso..

-Has que pare este dolor..-gimió débilmente el muchacho, mientras se arrodillaba en posición fetal- ¿Qué mierda es todo esto?, ¿A dónde estoy?..¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó el muchacho confuso. La nueva corriente de dolor lo había incapacitado de volver a ver, y todo para él estaba cubierto de una espesa niebla, que no le permitía reconocer aquella mujer que lo estaba socorriendo. Ni siquiera podía reconocer su voz, pero su tacto le había resultado dolorosamente conocido.

-Tranquilo..-murmuro ella suavemente, mientras con una de sus delgadas manos acariciaba la sudorosa frente del rubio, mientras sonreía con tranquilidad. Parecía que todo su esfuerzo había surtido efecto, el había vuelto a ser Draco Malfoy, el muchacho en el que ella necesitaba con tanta vehemencia. Al parecer Pansy Parkinson se había equivocado al decirle que con la muerte de Hargrave el podría recuperarse. Pero por un lado, la guerra y la magia la habían convertido en una persona suspicaz, sabía que no podía confiar mucho en aquél cambio. No es que dudara de Draco en esos momentos, pero nadie le decía que ese estado de confusión del chico se iba a prolongar. Lo más seguro es que el Slytherin volvería a caer bajo el fuerte hechizo de la mortífaga. Pero no le importaba tratar de estar con el Draco auténtico lo más posible, antes de que cayera nuevamente en ese maligno trance- Ahora quiero que me mires..

-No logro verte..-exclamó el chico angustiado, mientras con sus manos buscaban el rostro de la Gryffindor- Estoy ciego..

-No lo estás..-murmuro ella tranquilizadoramente, mientras tomaba las manos del rubio y las ponía sobre el rostro de ella- Ahora puedes guiarte, te voy a devolver la vista..tranquilízate, esto es un estado transitorio, ya vas a ver que volverás a ver más allá de lo que crees..- Y diciendo esto la castaña tomo su varita, y murmurando unas palabras esta se volvió en una pequeña daga. Hermione llevó la daga a su antebrazo derecho e hizo un pequeño rasguño. Después entre sus delgados dedos tocó un poco de su sangre, y la llevo a la frente del rubio. En ella dibujo un círculo, y al medio de este otro círculo, murmurando unas palabras que el chico no lograba entender.

Después de ello, el muchacho pudo sentir como de a poco sus sentidos se iban despejando, y como comenzaba a ver nítidamente.

Lo primero que vio fueron esos ojos castaños que lo miraban con calidez, esos ojos que los podía reconocer entre miles de personas. Pudo ver esa cara pálida, que lo miraba con preocupación. Esa boca que se fruncía con preocupación. Había manchas de sangre en aquél rostro que el tanto adoraba y que no podía creer que estaba viendo nuevamente. Era ella..

Era su Hermione

-Hermione..-exclamó el chico con vehemencia, fuera de sí, mientras se paraba sorpresivamente, olvidando todo su dolor, mientras tomaba a la delgada Gryffindor entre sus fuertes brazos y la aprisionaba- Dios mío, jamás creí que te volvería a ver, jamás pensé que te volvería a abrazar..Dios mío que mierda te paso?

-Draco..-dijo Hermione Granger quebrándose por primera vez en aquella noche de terror, mientras abrazaba con fuerza al rubio. Cuanta alegría le daba volver a abrazarlo. Había pasado ya muchas semanas sin estar con él verdadero Draco. Cuánto le hubiese gustado permanecer abrazada en él, protegida en él, pero sabía que aquello tendría que esperar, ya qué el tiempo apremiaba. No era tiempo para abrazos y para amar, era tiempo de guerrear- Escúchame Draco, estamos en contra del tiempo.. Dime hasta cuando recuerdas..-dijo la chica poniendo sus manos sobre el rostro angustiado del chico

-Recuerdo hasta cuando Hargrave me lanzo un Obliviate..-dijo el chico con ira en su voz, mientras se separaba de Hermione y le daba la espalda- Dios, me deje vencer por esa perra que vilmente me tendió una trampa. Sabía que iba directo a una trampa, de hecho te lo confesé la última vez que nos vimos, pero no fui tan rápido y me venció..No cumplí lo que te había prometido..- dijo el chico preso de impotencia en su voz, mientras con uno de sus puños desnudos golpeaba con fiereza uno de los troncos de los árboles- Fui un imbécil…

-No Draco, ahora no es momento de culpas..-dijo la castaña llena de prisa, mientras tomaba el puño del rubio que seguía cerrado y sangraba un poco tras el golpe que le había dado el rubio al tronco del árbol- No hay tiempo y ..

-Hermione, dime quién ha muerto para volverme la memoria?- preguntó el muchacho no dejando hablar a la castaña, mientras sus ojos grises la penetraban con fiereza

-Nadie, es por eso que no hay tiempo..No sabemos cuando volverá el antiguo Draco, él que esta lleno de odio y veneno..-dijo Hermione con desesperación, mientras tomaba la varita entre sus manos- No sabemos cuando volverás a ser esa bestia Draco, por eso te digo que no hay tiempo..Debo explicarte unas cosas antes de que vuelvas a transformarte en él..

-Nadie ha muerto?- preguntó el rubio confundido- Pero entonces cómo pudiste hacerme volver durante un tiempo? – el rubio iba a continuar atosigándola de preguntas, pero al ver como la castaña comenzaba a tambalear y caía al suelo, que tuvo que detenerse. La tomó entre sus brazos, y con suavidad la apoyó contra la raíz de un árbol. La castaña estaba mortecina mente pálida, sus ojos estaban cada vez más opacos. El chico tomo la capa de la muchacha y comenzó a taparla bien, cuando sintió algo líquido entre sus dedos.

Sangre

-Hermione, qué esta pasando? Yo te hice esto?- preguntó el rubio preso de pánico, mientras sus ojos grises se llenaban de miedo. Hermione al ver su preocupación no pudo menos que sonreír tristemente. Cuanto lo había extrañado.

-No eras tú jamás lo hubiese echo, eso ya lo sé..-dijo ella seriamente, mientras tomaba una de las manos del rubio con dulzura- Por favor no te culpes, no eres conciente de lo que has hecho durante estas dos últimas semanas, ya que te habías transformado en un títere..

-Pero podría haber sido más fuerte, y haber luchado contra..-comenzó diciendo el rubio desesperado, mientras con una de sus manos limpiaba la sangre que estaba saliendo de la comisura de los labios de la chica

-No Draco, ni el mago más fuerte podría luchar contra esa maldición, no te culpes..-exclamó la chica con vehemencia, mientras trataba de sentarse- Ahora escúchame bien. Esta noche un grupo de cinco mortífagos han atacado Hogwarts, en los que tú te encuentras. Dentro de esos mortífagos se encuentras aparte de ti Zabinni, Hargrave, Parkinson y un líder al cual no pude reconocer. Tú y yo nos encontramos en este lugar y comenzamos a batallar. Yo finalmente logré reducirte y someterte a un hechizo de magia antigua muy poderoso, llamado "Recordaus Pasauos"..

-Recordaus Pasauos..-murmuro Draco confundido, mientras miraba atentamente a Hermione, cual lo miraba algo impaciente

-Exacto..-dijo ella rápidamente, mientras se echaba sus rizos hacia su espalda- Mientras la batalla se desencadena en los jardines del bosque, yo he dedicado todo este tiempo en hacerte recordar, con la esperanza de que volvieses a ser tú, para así poder llevar acabo la tercera profecía y aniquilar a Voldemort..- dijo la muchacha tristemente, mientras inconscientemente se llevaba su mano a su hombro derecho, donde se encontraba el tatuaje en forma de flor, donde estaba contenido el Avada Kedavra

-No hay otra forma de vencerlo?- preguntó el rubio angustiado, mientras miraba implorante a la castaña

-¡Dios, Draco!- exclamó la muchacha perdiendo la paciencia con él chico- NO hay tiempo, las cartas ya estan tiradas. Es mí destino, es mí vida, debo morir..Créeme que no me agrada la idea, pero es para el bien del mundo mágico. Estoy aparte viviendo una vida que no me pertenece, yo ya debería haber muerto hace meses..

-Debe haber una forma Hermione..-dijo el chico tercamente, mientras se paraba y comenzaba a girar en círculos. Debe haber una manera, sé que existe..No puedo dejar que mueras, ¿qué será de mí?- preguntó el chico con una mezcla de furia y desesperación en su voz. Sus ojos la miraban implorantes, mientras su cuerpo denotaba la tensión que estaba padeciendo en esos momentos

-Tú puedes vivir sin mí..-dijo la muchacha duramente, mientras se paraba aparentando fortaleza. Pero ella sabía que estaba más débil que nunca. Las heridas estaban generando un fuerte debilitamiento en ella. También el hecho de hacer recordar a Draco todo lo que el había vivido durante su último año de Hogwarts con ella, la había agotado profundamente. Y ahora más encima ver al hombre que ella quería más que su propia vida en ese estado, la llenaba de un profundo dolor. Ella tenía que ser fría y dura en esos momentos, no podía ser débil. Sabía que no estaba pensando en él, pero sabía que era lo mejor para los demás que ella muriese para erradicar el mal definitivamente. También ella, Hermione Granger, sabía que si ella estuviese en la misma situación que Draco, ella hubiese encontrado el modo de salvarlo. Jamás aceptaría que el destino quisiese arrebatárselo.

-¿Qué mierda sabes tú?- exclamó el chico con agresividad, acercándose a la castaña y tomándola con violencia por los hombros- ¿Qué mierda sabes sobre lo qué siento? Sabes maldita sea Hermione que estoy preso en este frío y duro cuerpo, y que no puedo expresarte como quisiera lo que siento por ti. Sabes que mi rostro miente, qué este no puede expresar sentimientos. Y también sabes que eso no significa que no te necesite, que no te quiera, que no te ame. Por qué sabes que te necesito, sabes que te adoro y que sin ti no soy nada, pero prefieres no verlo, prefieres ocultarlo, por qué te resulta demasiado doloroso darte cuenta de que alguien depende únicamente de ti, y que tú muerte puede significar mí perdición. Mírame a los ojos y dime qué es lo que ves..-ordenó el muchacho. Su voz era autoritativa, pero ella podía percibir la súplica en ella. Hermione miro fijamente aquellos ojos grises, y podía ver que la frialdad los había abandonado. Miraba ese hermoso rostro y podía darse cuenta que la indiferencia y lo impredecible lo había abandonado. Podía ver que ya sus gestos no estaban poseídos por la gélides y la insensibilidad. Draco Malfoy era ahora humano, sentía y sufría. Sufría demasiado. Mirarlo dolía, ya qué en esa mirada llena de impotencia y dolor podía ver reflejado el dolor que estaba sintiendo el alma de él en esos instantes. Se sentía tan identificada con ese dolor, era el mismo que ella sentía al pensar que debía morir y abandonar a todas esas personas que ella amaba con tanta intensidad.

Hermione sintió como las lágrimas involuntariamente escapaban de su rostro No quería demostrar debilidad en esos momentos, no quería que el supiese que ella tenía tanto dolor, miedo e ira en esos momentos ante el terrible desenlace que debía llevarse acabo. No quería que la viera vulnerable. Quería que la viera fuerte como una roca, imperturbable como la tempestad. Pero el papel de frialdad no era su fuerte, y a la medida que se perdía en la mirada de él, se sentía más débil. Quería dejar de mirarlo, pero sabía que se sentiría morir si es que se alejaba de él, así que lo único que pudo hacer en aquellos momentos fue abrazarlo con violencia. Ocultó su rostro en el sobretodo negro del muchacho, mientras traba de ocultar su rostro lloroso del Slytherin, pero sabía que él ya había descubierto hace mucho tiempo que ella rechazaba con furia la idea de morir de aquella manera. Él la conocía tan bien, que sabía que ella a pesar de rebelarse ante la idea de morir así, prefería hacerlo antes de salvarse a sí misma. El sabía que cuando ella le había dicho que él podía vivir sin ella, mentía. Ya qué ella misma sabía que si él faltaba, ella no podría seguir viva. Y eso él también lo sabía.

-Sé que me quieres, Draco..-dijo ella finalmente, mientras se abrazaba con más fuerza al cuerpo del joven mortífago- Te conozco, sé que no vas a poder seguir sin mí..Pero debes hacerlo, ya que a pesar de que no te guste mi destino y a mi tampoco, hay cosas que a veces uno no puede evitar, como la muerte. Esto se escapa de nuestro querer y de nuestra voluntad..

-Hay un método Hermione, y tú lo sabes..-exclamó el chico interrumpiendo a la castaña, cual escuchar aquello se quedo quieta entre los brazos del Slytherin. El rubio sintió como la castaña se ponía tensa. La muchacha se separó se él bruscamente, y lo encaró con dureza en los ojos

-Te prohíbo tajantemente que intentes ese método..-dijo ella roncamente, mientras sus ojos miraban al rubio con peligrosidad.

-No me puedes prohibir nada..-dijo el chico fúrico, mientras miraba con obstinación a la Gryffindor, quién lo miraba con severidad

-¿Qué sacas haciéndolo Draco?- dijo ella duramente, mientras tomaba suplicantemente los antebrazos del chico. Los ojos de ella denotaban la angustia ante la ocurrencia del rubio- Eso no nos va a unir, igual seguiremos separados..Igual uno de nosotros tendría que morir de todos modos..Si tu sacrificas tú vida para que yo siga con vida, si tu me das tu vida morirás..y yo me quedaré sin ti, sin tú persona, y enloqueceré, por qué no podría soportar vivir una vida que no me pertenece, y mucho menos si se trata de la tuya. Tú sabes que yo no podría vivir sin ti..- dijo ella suplicantemente- No hagas esto más difícil, aceptemos las cosas como son, todo pasa por algo..

-¿Cómo quieres que lo acepte?- grito el chico tratando de que la chica entrase en razón- Prefiero morir antes de verte morir a ti..

-Y yo prefiero morir mil veces antes de vivir una maldita y jodida vida sin ti- grito la muchacha fuera de si interrumpiendo al muchacho, mientras tomaba con sus manos el rostro del rubio para que la mirara fijamente- Si tu me dieras tu vida, sería lo mismo que vivir una vida sin vivirla. Sería una muerta en vida, cual sería peor que estar muerta. Por favor Draco, si de verdad te importo déjame cumplir lo que tengo que hacer..Esto ya no podemos controlarlo..- dijo Hermione mirando tristemente al rubio, mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de el. El se había quedado quieto, sentía como el piso se movía ante sus pies y como su cuerpo se hacía preso de la angustia nuevamente. Simplemente no podía aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo. Todo parecía una horrible pesadilla. Cuando por fin había comprendido lo maravilloso que era vivir y más encima querer a las personas, se le arrebataba violentamente la única persona que en aquellos momentos él amaba más que su propia vida. Todo era tan horroroso y retorcido que le generaba nauseas. Sabía que le sería imposible encontrar la felicidad si Hermione muriese, pero también sabía que para ella también sería imposible. No podía soportar ver a Hermione morir, pero tampoco soportaría condenarla a una existencia gris y de infelicidad. Ella lo odiaría si es que él daba su vida por ella. En el amor había que postergarse, sacrificarse por el otro. Aceptar las cosas como eran y la decisión del amado. Eso era lo que el estaba comprobando en esos momentos. Debía sacrificarse por la decisión de ella, por qué no sólo la necesitaba, sino por que la amaba, y su amor era más grande que su propio egoísmo, que su propia voluntad.

-Esta bien..-susurro el débilmente mientras abrazaba con suavidad a la castaña, como si se fuese a quebrar. La atrajo a su cuerpo con la mayor delicadeza posible. Puso sus labios contra la cabeza de ella y la beso con ternura- Tu voluntad se hará..-susurro el con resignación, mientras volvía a besar con ternura la cabeza de la muchacha, cual estaba paralizada entre los brazos de aquel chico que le daba una sorpresa que ella jamás logró esperarse.

El había entendido

El se había postergado por ella

Por qué la amaba sobre sí mismo

La muchacha conmovida ante el acto del rubio, volvió a tomar el frío rostro del muchacho, y lo besó. Beso su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz, sus labios con total ternura y dedicación que provocó que el muchacho se conmocionara, que quebrara por completo. El muchacho con sumo cuidado se aparto del rostro de ella, mirandola fijamente a los ojos. Jamás le habían parecido tan bonitos, pero a la vez tan tristes. Había una tristeza que la llevaba cargando 

desde el día en que la guerra se había iniciado. Podía ver la resignación también en esa mirada, y también una extraña alegría, como si estuviese feliz de encontrarse entre los brazos de él. Como si él fuese su único refugio ante la tormenta, y es que en verdad eso él era. Él era calma en la tormenta, la medicina ante la enfermedad. El chico con suavidad se acercó al rostro de ella y con dulzura y delicadeza posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le causaba besar a la única persona que el quería de verdad. Sus manos acariciaban el sedoso cabello de ella con ternura. Hermione lo único que hacía era abrazarlo con fuerza por los hombros, como sí él se tratase de un salvavidas.

De repente los muchachos se separaron con violencia, mas continuaron abrazados, ante una fuerte presencia que acababan de sentir. Sentían como una presencia llena de odio y rencor se acercaban a ellos. Era una persona cuya esencia estaba cargada de malicia y odio. Hermione no dudo en ningún minuto de quién se trataba, no se necesitaba ser psíquico para darse cuenta de que aquella presencia pertenecía única y claramente a Samantha Hargrave

-Qué divertida situación estoy presenciando..-dijo una voz cargada de frialdad y burla detrás de los árboles, mientras caminaba con seguridad entre los troncos- El traidor y la sangre sucia..-dijo ella con malicia, mientras aparecía finalmente ante ellos con una sonrisa sádica dibujada en sus labios. La mirada dulce de sus ojos había desaparecido totalmente y había sido reemplazada por su verdadera mirada; una mirada llena de maldad.

-Hargrave..-dijo Draco Malfoy con odio en su voz- maldita perra..

-Yo que tú controlaría mi vocabulario, Malfoy..-dijo la muchacha falsamente ofendida mientras jugaba con su varita. Sus ojos azules miraban con maldad al rubio, como si supiese algo que el ignoraba, o como si ella tuviese el control en aquella situación- Estas bajo mi poder hasta que yo muera, y tú tanto como yo sabemos que si me matan, la persona que lo haga perecerá..

-Antes de que salga el sol..-terminó diciendo Hermione con su tono "sabe lo todo", que generaba tanta desesperación- Y tú como yo sabemos querida que para ello faltan un par de horas..

-Bien Granger, veo que has hecho bien tus tareas...-exclamó Samantha Hargrave con odiosidad, mientras sus ojos azules gélidos penetraban los calidos ojos de la muchacha. Pero la Gryffindor se mostraba imperturbable, como si aquella fría mirada no le importaba en lo más mínimo

-Hermione no te metas, esto es entre ella y yo..-interrumpió Draco violentamente, poniéndose al frente de Hermione, con la intención de protegerla y tranquilizarla

-Acá tú no tienes opinión, Malfoy..-dijo Samantha bruscamente- Se te olvida que me perteneces, que son míos tus recuerdos y personas. Eres mí títere y no tienes voluntad propia hasta que yo muera, y dudo que alguien tenga el valor de perecer, nadie busca la muerte, sólo el insensato..

-Entonces yo lo soy..-grito con furia el muchacho, mientras en un movimiento rápido le quitó la varita a Hermione y la alzaba contra la sonriente mortífaga, mas cuando sus labios iban a pronunciar un mortal hechizo, sin importarle la mirada de horror de la castaña ni nada, se detuvo. Un dolor violento atravesó su cabeza, provocando que cayese al suelo gimiendo de dolor

-Draco, Draco..Eres mío, yo te controlo..-dijo la mortífaga malignamente, mientras ella caminaba hacia el, con una sonrisa sádica dibujada en sus labios, mientras movía su varita en un movimiento siniestro. Hermione se agacho y tomo a Draco entre sus brazos, mientras lo acariciaba, tratando de mitigar el terrible dolor que estaba sintiendo el muchacho

-Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo Draco por favor..-suplicaba Hermione entre lagrimas, mientras tomaba el rostro del rubio entre sus manos, y lo acariciaba con una mezcla de dulzura y desesperación- Quédate conmigo por favor, no me abandones..

-Eres una ingenua idiota, Granger..-dijo Hargrave entre risas malignas, mientras se sentaba en una roca a unos metros de ellos- No sé como lograste que el volviese a la normalidad, pero deberías saber que eso no iba a durar mucho, sabías que mi maldición era más fuerte que cualquier recuerdo bueno que tuviese sobre ti..

-Draco quédate..-murmuraba ella, ignorando las palabras venenosas de Samantha, pero cada vez sentía más frío y lejano a Draco. De repente antes de que el volviese a la nada y a la oscuridad en donde se encontraba sumido, pudo leer en sus labios y en su mirada un "te quiero". Al leerlo, al verlo, sintió que algo en su corazón revivía. Algo que le daba fuerzas para luchar. No podía dejar que el quedase condenado a una existencia oscura, llena de odios. Tenía que llevarlo a la vida, y eso si significaba matar a Samantha Hargrave, lo haría. Igualmente ella iba a morir llevando a cabo la profecía, y si ella mataba a Hargrave, le quedaría aún tiempo para poder cumplir con la profecía. Tenía un punto a favor, Hargrave ignoraba que ella si era capaz de matarla, ya que igualmente la vida que corría en sus venas se extinguiría en las próximas horas.

De repente pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Draco se tensaba totalmente y dejaba de gemir. En acto reflejo la castaña lo soltó, y se corrió de el. Tomo su varita que se encontraba en el suelo, y se alejo del cuerpo inerte del muchacho. Podía sentir como la presencia se Draco había cambiado radicalmente, podía percibir el cambio en él. No era necesario verlo, el se había ido.

-Pero Malfoy te he extrañado, veo que te has dejado vencer por una asquerosa sangre sucia..-dijo Samantha Hargrave maliciosamente, mientras veía que el rubio se paraba y se acercaba a ella. No podía Hermione ver su rostro, pero no le importaba. No soportaría ver aquel rostro que antes le había dicho que la amaba, ahora lleno de odio y frialdad hacia ella

-Jamás..-dijo gélidamente, mientras se giraba hacia Hermione. Hermione creyó morirse al ver como el la miraba. Era una mirada llena de odio y repulsión, una mirada que si tuviese el poder de asesinar, ella ya habría estado muerta hace mucho- Esta mierda se las ha sabido arreglar, pero eso no significa que me haya vencido, no? Granger jamás podría hacerlo..podrá ser una asquerosa come libros, pero el poder, la fuerza no la tiene y no la tendrá jamás..-dijo el rubio con asco, mientras tomaba la varita que Samantha le pasaba con una sonrisa llena de sadismo

-Antes de que Draco te mate Granger..-dijo fríamente Samantha, mirandola con desprecio- Quiero que me digas por qué has gastado imbécilmente tú tiempo tratando de hacer recordar a Draco esas falsas memorias..-ordeno bruscamente a la castaña, cual respiraba entre cortadamente a unos metros de los dos terribles mortífagos- ¿Con qué fin? Si al final no funcionó..

-No creas que no ha funcionado..-dijo Hermione misteriosamente, mientras una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se dibujaba en su rostro- Tengo dos razones de por que "gaste mi tiempo", Hargrave..-dijo Hermione con aire de sabe lo todo, mientras veía con satisfacción como chispas parecían salir de los ojos de la Slytherin- Una, por que tenía fe en la naturaleza humana, tenía la esperanza de que el amor, los buenos y malos recuerdos son superiores que las maldiciones lanzadas con odio y maldad..Tenía la esperanza que Draco me recordará sin recurrir al asesinato, ni nada por el estilo..

-Pero has fallado Granger, el no te recuerda..el sólo quiere asesinarte, por ser una mugrosa sangre sucia..-dijo Samantha con odio y maldad, mientras reía sádicamente- Y me puedes decir cual es la segunda razón..

-Oh esta me complace en decírtela Hargrave..-dijo Hermione sonriendo con malicia, provocando que la mortífaga por primera vez se preocupará. Sentía que algo no andaba bien para ella, nada de bien- Verás la segunda razón de por qué "gaste" mi tiempo haciendo 

recordar a Draco, es justamente para atraerte, para que vinieses hasta acá Hargrave, bajo mi tela de araña, para asesinarte..

Y diciendo esto Hermione Granger alzó la varita dispuesta a lanzarle la maldición prohibida a aquella mujer que tanto mal había generado, al mismo tiempo que Draco Malfoy lo hacía, dispuesto a proteger a Samantha Hargrave..

Por un segundo no se escucho nada en el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts, mas en el segundo siguiente se escuchó un grito lleno de vehemencia exclamando:

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

………

……

…

**FIN CAPÍTULO**

…

…

………

**31/01/06**

**Hola, cómo les va? Muchas de udes. Habrán leído este capítulo ya desde el 18 de enero, pero verán he decidido re editarlo y mejorarlo, ya que no encontré que estaba muy bueno, como lo explique arriba, y algunas cosas colaboraron con ello. Espero que les guste esta re edición, ya que la escribí con mucha dedicación. El último capítulo lo van a tener la primera semana de marzo, de hecho espero poder subirlo el día donde este fanfic cumple dos años en fanfiction; el 7 de marzo. Bueno mis niñas, les deseo lo mejor, tanto para las que estén en clases, como para las que están de vacaciones como yo. Quería por favor que dejen rr para saber si les gusto el capítulo y para saber sus teorías. Ya me han llegado, y en verdad es un verdadero agrado ver sus RR, son un verdadero aliciente para escribir. Bueno nos vemos y se cuidan mucho, las quiere**

**Atentamente**

**Nacha**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

-Silviota

-Adriana

-Aniss

-Paola Lissete

-Duciell

-Damari, bienvenida!

-Cynthia 88

-Daniella

-mLgM.MalFoyGrAnGer

-Kaoru Riddle

-Yezzie

-harrymaniatica

-Maria Paz

-Victoria Malfoy

-Arely Uchiha

-Jass Weasley

-Terry Moon

-Alondra

-Mihema, bienvenida!

-Yennifer, bienvenida!

-Fleurione, obvio que me acuerdo de ti! Que gusto verte nuevamente

-Lady Li Mei

-H. Alejandra Parker

-Mirermione

-Anel, bienvenida!

-Jass Weasley

-Anaa, bienvenida!

-Sweety, bienvenida!

-Sole, bienvenida!

-Katsury chan

**NOS VEMOS!!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS!!**


	37. Devuélveme la vida

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a la vasta imaginación de J.K Rowling_

0

0

**Devuélveme la vida**

0

37. Devuélveme la vida

0

0

_Hermione subía las escaleras pausadamente, mientras llevaba fuertemente atrapada la carta y el hechizo que Pansy Parkinson le había entregado. La aprisionaba con fiereza, como si este fuese el más grande de los tesoros, como si su salvación estuviese ligada a esa carta y a ese mohoso pedazo de papel. La mirada de la castaña no veía nada concreto, sus pensamientos la habían transportado a un lugar lejos de la realidad inmediata. Sus pensamientos estaban puestos en las últimas palabras de la ahora morena Slytherin. Ella había echo alusión a que la marca tenebrosa finalmente se iba a posar sobre Hogwarts, a lo que ella podía deducir fácilmente que los mortífagos iban a atacar a Hogwarts ahora pronto, y si su lógica no la engañaba, atacarían Hogwarts aquella misma noche. ¿Pero cómo?, ¿será que la respuesta se encontraba en aquella carta que le había entregado Pansy? Al pensar aquello no dudo en tomar velocidad hacia su habitación, el lugar más seguro donde podía leer aquella bomba de tiempo._

_Ignorando a las personas que la miraban impresionadas cuando ingreso a la sala común, siguió caminando hacia su habitación. Lo más seguro que su rostro pálido y angustiado eran lo que habían causado tamaña impresión en quiénes la habían visto. Mas ahora no le importaba que pensaran de ella, ya no le interesaban esas idiotas superficialidades, ya qué la vida era mucho más que preocuparse por el que dirán. La castaña finalmente al llegar a su habitación, cerró la puerta con un encantamiento mágico, para que nadie pudiese entrar. De ahí camino lentamente hacia su cama, y se sentó en ella con suavidad. Cuando ya estuvo bien acomodada para leer aquella carta, la abrió con ansiedad pudiendo ver finalmente la pulcra letra de Pansy Parkinson. Sin más demora y pensamientos temerosos, la castaña comenzó a leer dicha hoja_

_**No sé como comenzar una carta de este estilo, lo ignoro por completo ya qué no soy muy asidua a escribir, pero eso ya no importa a estas alturas, ¿no? **_

_**Bueno partiendo por lo primero quería hablarte un poco de mi pasado, lo justo y lo necesario para qué comprendas un poco mi persona, aunque sinceramente siento que ya lo haces, así que está mejor dicho "para qué conozcas un poco más de mi persona". Yo desde que tengo uso de razón he sabido que mi familia era una cosa distinta a lo que debería ser una familia de verdad. Mi casa en vez de estar llena de risas y colores, parecía más bien un cementerio. Fui criada bajo una estricta educación, donde se me enseño a ser una persona fría, inquebrantable, cruel y sobre todo egoísta. Jamás conocí lo que era en verdad ser humano, ya que más que nada parecía un robot que cumplía con todo lo que se le pedía sin cuestionarse absolutamente nada. Actuaba por inercia, pro qué esa era la única manera que conocía como debía comportarme. Era todo menos humana, te lo puedo asegurar. **_

_**En fin, mi familia siempre estuvo en el lado oscuro de la magia, y te aseguró que mis padres siempre siguieron a Voldemort. Cuando yo cumplí los quince años me llevaron ante él, y sin mi consentimiento este me marco de por vida. Me había transformado en una mortífaga, sin saber realmente que significaba aquello. Para mí los mortífagos eran una especie de salvadores, que iban a descontaminar el mundo de todo mal, o sea los que no pertenecían a nuestro bando. Jamás había llegado a pensar en esos tiempos que ser mortífaga acarreaba cometer los más inhumanos y aberrantes crímenes. Estas manos que poseo han asesinado a familias enteras, familias inocentes. Estas manos están manchadas con sangre inocente, sangre cuyos dueños ignoraban que su real crimen era sólo existir. **_

_**A medida que iba cumpliendo más ordenes de Voldemort, algo más y más se rompía en mi interior. Creo que después de cometer tantos crímenes, parte de mi inhumanidad fue desapareciendo, y me fui transformando en humana. Ya sé que lo encontrarás raro, pero en la medida que alzaba mi varita contra alguien inocente, sentía que me dolía el alma. En ese instante, luego de muchos meses de seguir las ordenes de él, comencé a cuestionarme el por qué lo seguía. Comencé a pensar por mí misma y no me encontré con nada agradable. Descubrí que yo jamás había sido yo, sino un producto de lo que mis padres quisieron hacer de mí, ignorando por completo mi voluntad y libre albedrío. Desde el instante que me di cuenta de todo lo que te estoy relatando, un odio surgió desde el fondo de mí ser con tal intensidad que para mí toda la existencia era oscura y carente de sentido. Odiaba a mis padres, odiaba estar viva y sobre todo me odiaba a mí misma, por haber permitido todo eso. Por no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que estaba haciendo. Fui débil y cobarde, me deje llevar por quiénes creía que me amaban un poco, pero realmente no me amaban. Sólo me querían por qué era útil, no por qué era una gran persona llena de virtudes. Querían mi frialdad, mi crueldad, mi oscuridad. No mi bondad, ni nada por el estilo.**_

_**Bueno te relato todo esto por una sencilla razón. Quiero otra oportunidad para redimirme, y siento que la estoy teniendo. Pero sé que no es suficiente, yo ya estoy demasiado envenenada. Pero no voy a dejar de intentarlo, ya qué se que algún día encontraré la paz que jamás he tenido. Por ello necesito tú ayuda para mi redención. Ya sé que cara estarás poniendo en estos instantes, lo más seguro es que ya estás presintiendo mis intensiones, ¿no? No es por nada que eres la muchacha más inteligente de nuestra generación y de otras. Quiero que en el momento que te enfrentes contra nosotros, escapes al bosque prohibido. Haré que él te siga bajo mis órdenes. Cuando finalmente te enfrentes a él, quiero que apliques el hechizo que estaba junto a esta carta contra él. Quiero que durante un tiempo lo mantengas distraído haciéndole recordar toda la historia que vivió contigo durante este año. Yo después de unos minutos apareceré y me enfrentaré a ti, para no parecer del bando de ustedes. Me tendrás que lanzar una maldición potente, para salir disparada lo más lejos posible de ustedes, ojala junto a unas plantas donde mi cuerpo quede cubierto, para no ser vista. De ahí tendrás que seguir mostrándole los recuerdos todo el tiempo que tú poder lo permita, hasta que aparezca ella. Te lo aseguró, esa maldita chiquilla vendrá, la conozco y sé que no se perdería el hecho de que el te fuese a asesinar. Cuando llegue el momento, yo desde mi escondite alzaré mi varita y cometeré el último asesinato de mi vida; asesinaré a esa mortífaga. Sé que aquello provocará mi muerte, pero creo que eso es lo que he buscado desde hace mucho tiempo. Quiero morir, para volver a renacer y no cometer todos los errores que cometí en esta vida. Mi redención jamás la podré encontrar en este lugar, pero sí en otro tiempo y espacio. **_

_**Concédeme aquél último favor, por favor. Sé que para ti puede resultar duro, pero de todas maneras alguien tiene que morir para devolverle la memoria a él, y así cumplir la profecía y destruir el mal. He decidido ser yo quién muera, y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión. **_

_**No hay otra manera, es la única que hay. Si quieres que todo resulté bien para el mundo mágico, seguirás lo que te pido, ¿entendido?**_

__

_**Cuídalo a él lo mejor que puedas, y sobre todo cuídate a ti misma, ya qué la felicidad de él depende de ti.**_

_**P.P**_

_Hermione al terminar de leer aquella carta pudo sentir como lágrimas caían por su rostro. Así que ese era el plan de Pansy Parkinson. Ella buscaba redimir toda una vida de pecados y de maldad con su propia muerte. Ella creía que muriendo iba a poder ser perdonada, y que en otra vida iba a lograr ser ella misma, sin un lugar que corrompiese su alma oscura. Pero ella ignoraba fuertemente que la única que se tenía que perdonar era ella misma. Ella se tenía que perdonar así misma. Ya estaba la conciencia de que había cometido muchos errores, y ya no podía volver atrás para arreglarlo. Lo echo hecho estaba. Pero eso no significaba que fiese demasiado tarde, de hecho no lo era. Ahora tenía que perdonarse y darse otra oportunidad. La única forma de comenzar a cambiar y caminar junto al bien era viviendo, no muriendo. Sabía ella que alguien tenía que morir para salvar a Draco de la maldición de Samantha, y también sabía que el método que proponía Pansy no era del todo correcto. Pansy no iba a morir, Pansy no iba a sacrificarse, ya qué ella no iba a permitir eso…_

_Y conocía el método para impedirlo_

_Y ya no le importaba utilizarlo, por qué de todas maneras ella ya estaba condenada.._

_Una sonrisa triste se dibujo en los labios de la castaña, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Ya estaba decidida. Se paro con velocidad de su cama, y abrió la hoja que contenía el hechizo que Pansy le había entregado. Pudo leer nuevamente el título "Recordaus Pasauos". Ella conocía ese hechizo, ya que con el había le había mostrado a Ginny y a Ron sus recuerdos de cuando se había transformado en mortífaga. Pero era distinto hacer recordar un par de escenas y hacer recordar un año entero. El segundo requería magia antigua de la más poderosa, ya qué aquél hechizo era realmente desgastante. Iba a terminar agotada, pero tenía que hacerlo. Podía sacar una poción re energizante de su closet de pociones para obtener fuerzas para la batalla final._

_Ahora el problema se centraba en que debía aprenderse bien aquél hechizo que tenía entre sus manos, ya qué si no lograba mantener a Draco en trance el suficiente tiempo, el podía asesinarla. Debía lograr mantenerlo en estado de trance hasta que llegará Hargrave…Y de ahí terminar con todo aquél maldito infierno.._

_Hermione tomó su varita mágica, y le lanzó un hechizo a la puerta, para que nadie pudiese abrirla desde afuera. Después de hacer aquello alzó su varita nuevamente y le lanzó un hechizo a las paredes, para que nadie pudiese oír lo que ella iba a hacer. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, y no quería levantar sospechas. Cerró sus ojos, y pudo sentir como una suave brisa acariciaba su rostro. Tenía el corazón en las manos, sus nervios eran excesivos, pero sabía que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte si es que seguía así. Necesitaba la mayor de las frialdades para lograr su objetivo, necesitaba guiarse ahora solamente por la razón y no por el corazón, ya qué o sino esa noche correría sangre inocente…_

_Hermione llevaba largas horas practicando encerrada en su cuarto aquel hechizo tan poderoso. Sentía que no le quedaban muchas energías, pero no le importaba, ya que por lo menos tenía la poción rehabilitadora de Snape. Podía ver como el sol, con rojos matices, se econdía detrás de las montañas que rodeaban Hogwart. La noche se acercaba amenazadoramente, ya cada vez quedaba menos tiempo para la batalla final. Podía sentir como todo su ser se estremecía con la sola idea._

_Tantas cosas por hacer, y tan poco tiempo_

_Tantas cosas iban a suceder en tan poco tiempo_

_El tiempo_

_Maldito tiempo_

_Que pone fecha de duración a todas las cosas buenas_

_Bendito tiempo_

_Que pone fecha de duración a todas las cosas malas_

_Hermione dejo de mirar por la ventana y el hermoso paisaje que se presentaba ante sus ojos, y observó nuevamente donde se encontraba sentada. Ella estaba rodeada por un círculo que ella misma había echo con tiza. El círculo estaba perfectamente dibujado, tal como lo decía la hoja del libro que Pansy le había pasado. Aquél círculo poseía signos de magia antigua y palabras en latín, que eran difíciles de comprender para alguien que ignorase magia antigua. Hermione no lo hacía, de hecho era una gran conocedora de magia antigua, por lo qué no era ninguna dificultad para ella saber lo que estaba haciendo y que estaba conjurando. Estaba terminando la realización de aquél poderoso hechizo, ahora sólo necesitaba un último ingrediente para que este se activase en su persona y así poder realizarlo._

_Su sangre_

_La muchacha temblorosa tomo su varita que ahora se había transformado en una daga. Se necesitaba un litro de su sangre aproximadamente, ya qué aquello aseguraría en un 100 la efectividad del conjuro. Sin titubear más levantó la manga izquierda de su túnica, dejándose ver su blanquecina piel brillando bajo los últimos rayos del sol. Llevo la daga hasta su antebrazo, y cortó su piel con una expresión entre resignación y fortaleza dibujada en su rostro. La sangre no demoró en brotar, manchando levemente la túnica de la muchacha. Hermione con una calma casi espantosa, llevo su sangrante brazo hacia al frente de ella, para que la sangre cayese sobre un posillo mágico que estaba junto a ella, en medio del círculo mágico. _

_Mientras la sangre caía sin tregua sobre aquél posillo mágico, Hermione cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recitar unas palabras en latín que había aprendido aquella misma tarde para la realización del "Recordaus Pasauos". Aquellas palabras invocaban principalmente a las fuerzas de los recuerdos, de las vivencias, de la vida, para que estas la ayudasen en su difícil misión de hacer recordar a alguien tantos meses de experiencias, tantos buenas como malas. Aquellas palabras oraban para que el bien triunfase sobre el mal, y para que la fuerza de voluntad de Hermione fuese inquebrantable en la hora de tan difícil tarea._

_Tras recitar aquellas palabras, la muchacha miró el posillo mágico donde su sangre estaba siendo depositada voluntariamente. Al ver que había pasado la línea que señalaba el litro, la muchacha llevó su mano derecha hacia la herida sangrante de su antebrazo izquierdo, y recitando unas palabras logró que la herida cicatrizara milagrosamente. Podía sentir como la debilidad comenzaba a poseer su cuerpo, mas no se dejaría vencer por aquella nimiedad. Debía terminar el conjuro a de lugar, ya qué de este dependían los sucesos que se desencadenarían aquella decisiva noche. Hermione tomó entre sus manos el posillo mágico en el cual estaba su sangre, y utilizando todas sus fuerzas se levantó fieramente. Cuando estuvo de pie, alzó el posillo hacia al frente, en la altura de su pecho, y cerrando los ojos comenzó a murmurar nuevamente unas palabras en latín invocando nuevamente a la fuerza de los recuerdos y otros. Después de aquello abrió sus castaños ojos y sin dudar un segundo derramó lentamente su sangre sobre los signos y palabras mágicas que se hallaban rodeándola. Comenzó a girar, para que la sangre dibujase la figura del círculo en que ella misma estaba rodeada. Tenía especial preocupación en que la sangre bañase todo lo que estaba escrito y dibujado en el círculo. La sangre en vez de derramarse por todo el piso, pareció ser absorbida por las escrituras mágicas. Los signos y palabras antes dibujadas por el color blanco de la tiza, ahora eran de un color rojo furioso y brillaban ya en la oscura habitación. Hermione no pudo no sonreír ante tal hecho. El hechizo ya estaba completo, ahora ella era capaz de generar el Recordaus Pasauos, así salvando a Draco Malfoy._

_Pasaron unos minutos donde la castaña no se movió, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía disfrutar ese momento de soledad, ya qué en ese silencio podía conectarse consigo misma. Necesitaba un momento de paz ante la tempestad que se estaba creando alrededor de ella. Necesitaba orar para que todas las cosas resultaran de la mejor manera, necesitaba _

_mentalizarse para las difíciles horas que se iban acercando sin piedad alguna. El tiempo no podía ser detenido por nadie, ella tenía que cumplir aquella noche su misión de ser. De repente escuchó unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de su habitación, y escuchó la voz de Ginny Weasley rompiendo el silencio_

_Había llegado la hora_

_-¿Hermione estás ahí?- preguntó la voz fuerte y a la vez cálida de la pelirroja_

_Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de la muchacha, pero no perdió la calma. Saliendo del círculo mágico donde se había consumado el hechizo, alzó su varita y con un hechhizo no verbal hizo que todas las cosas se guardaran en un lugar que no estuviese a la simple vista de cualquier visita. Tras ver que todo estaba en su orden correspondiente, bajo las mangas de su túnica, y se giró hacia la puerta y con su varita hizo que esta se abriera_

_-Entra Ginny..-dijo Hermione con voz cansada, mientras veía a la pelirroja entrar a la habitación con el rostro preocupado- Lo siento por no abrirte antes, es que estaba concentrada leyendo el texto de Aritmancia para el examen. Ya sabes que un ramo muy tedioso.._

_-Sí lo sé, querida..-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa torcida dibujada en su níveo rostro- Pero sólo me preguntó donde se encuentran tus libros y apuntes..- preguntó con una inocencia fingida_

_-Lo acabo de guardar- dijo Herimione naturalmente, con una sonrisa de satisfacción- No me gusta recibir a la gente en mi pieza con un gran desorden. Sería mala educación.._

_-Más mala educación creo yo, es no contarle lo que te pasa a una amiga tuya..-dijo fieramente la menor de las Weasley a Hermione. Sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente- Hermione realmente me preocupas, eres una persona a la que quiero demasiado, y si algo te esta acongojando te lo suplico por lo que más quieras que confíes en mí.._

_-Ginny yo no ..-comenzó diciendo la castaña serenamente, mas fue interrumpida violentamente por la Gryffindor_

_-¡Mierda! ¿Quieres dejar de mentirme por favor? – dijo Ginny con dureza, cortando todo el discurso de la castaña de qué nada le pasaba- Sé que tienes planes y secretos, y no los voy a obstaculizar ya qué sé que son para el bien, pero por favor déjame ayudarte a cargar esa carga.._

_-Ginny..-susurro la castaña con una sonrisa triste. Sus ojos expresaban angustia y preocupación, realmente necesitaba confiar en alguien. Con una de sus manos saco un cigarro y lo prendió con su varita- Tú sabes que me gustaría confiarte mi más grandes secretos y planes, pero sabes que es algo que debo cargar yo. No quiero que nadie más padezca por mi culpa, no quiero que nadie más muera por mí culpa.._

_-Eso no lo decides tú, Hermione..-dijo Ginny tristemente, mientras se acercaba hacia la castaña, y en un acto totalmente impredecible la abrazó con fuerza- Quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí en todo momento, y que siempre estaré junto a ti. En las buenas y en las malas, como verdaderas amigas, como verdaderas hermanas..-susurró la muchacha al oído de Hermione, mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza_

_Hermione se dejó abrazar, y a la vez abrazó a su pequeña amiga con cariño. Era ella justo lo que necesitaba en aquellos momentos de desesperación y de angustia. Era justo lo que necesitaba en esa tortuosa espera de antes de la batalla final, esa batalla donde todo se definiría. _

_Hermione y Ginny bajaban por las escaleras de las habitaciones de las mujeres de la casa de Gryffindor con una expresión de total tranquilidad en sus rostros. Ambas podían percibir que el final estaba cerca, mas sabían que ya no podían huír de él, ahora lo más importante era aceptar lo que viniese estoicamente. Esa era la razón de ser. _

_Ambas muchachas iban de la mano, demostrandose con aquél pequeño gesto el gran amor y amistad que sentían mutuamente. Habían pasado fantásticos y terribles momentos juntas, y su amistad había prevalecido sobre ellos. La amistad era más fuerte que aquellos hechos y también monotonías que atentaban con aquél hermoso tesoro que ellas atesoraban con fiereza. _

_Habían sido amigas desde los comienzos de sus estadías en Hogwarts, y se habían apoyado cuando las cosas no resultaban placenteras y amigables. _

_Amigas en las buenas_

_Amigas en las malas_

_Esas son las verdaderas amigas_

_Las que pueden adivinar lo que estas sintiendo y pensando en los más triviales momentos sin que uno este expresando ninguna palabra. La persona que es capaz de darse cuenta con tan sólo mirarte a los ojos lo que te pasa. Esa es una amiga de verdad. _

_La que no te abandona, la que te acepta con tus diferencias. La que te dice cuando estas terriblemente equivocada, ya qué teme que sufras y que vayas por un camino tortuoso que sólo puede acarrear desgracias y tristezas. _

_La amiga es quien sin tener que verla todos los días, sabes que ella está contigo si lo necesitas._

_Ellas eran eso y mucho más_

_Es que simplemente la amistad no se puede expresar por escrito, es demasiado grande y maravillosa para poder decir descrita. Con mis palabras no lograría hacer justicia a tan magnifica relación_

_Harry y Ron las esperaban en la escalera, con el rostro algo preocupado, lo que alerto a Hermione inmediatamente de que el plan de los mortífagos para sacarlos del castillo y atacarlos se estaba llevando acabo. Harry cruzó la mirada con Hermione y en silencio pudieron comunicarse que la batalla final estaba ante sus narices y que ya no se podía evitar más. El rostro pálido del moreno denotaba una fuerte preocupación, no por él ni por Hermione ya qué ese era sus destinos. La preocupación iba dirigida hacia los dos hermanos Weasleys que ignoraban la gravedad del asunto. Temían que salieran dañados, pero no podía evitar que ellos se involucraran ya qué les impedirían marchar o también estaba la posibilidad de que con lo testarudos que eran los acompañasen igualmente. _

_-Hagrid nos mando una nota hace un rato, pidiéndonos que fuésemos hacia su cabaña. Parece haber sucedido algo grave, ya qué la carta no es tan típica de Hagrid..-dijo Ron seriamente, mientras le dirigía una mirada a Hermione, cual tenía los ojos puestos fijamente en la carta_

_-¿A qué te refieres con que no es "típica" de Hagrid?-preguntó Ginny extrañada, mientras miraba inquisitivamente a su hermano_

_-No lo sé, pero parecía demasiado insistente en que debíamos ir a verlo. Te juro que creería que no es de Hagrid..-dijo Ron suspicazmente mirando a su amigo, cual seguía meditabundo, mirando la oscuridad de la noche a través de la ventana_

_-¿Deberíamos ir o no?-preguntó Ginny a su hermano, mientras caminaba hacia el meditabundo Harry, tomandolo de la mano con dulzura- ¿Qué crees tú, Harry?- preguntó ella con ternura_

_Harry giró su rostro y la miro durante unos segundos. El cabello pelirrojo le caía libremente sobre los hombros, y tapaban algunos mechones el hermoso rostro de la muchacha. Al verla tan hermosa, tan frágil y tan querida para él, que el miedo lo invadió como nunca lo había echo. El se moriría si es que algo malo le sucedía, jamás se lo podría perdonar. Era ella a la persona que más amaba, y también quería con locura a su familia, a sus hermanos y padres. El hecho de sólo pensar en una llorosa señora Weasley abrazada y sostenida por el señor Weasley al lado del ataúd de ella, junto al pálido y mortecino rostro de sus hermanos, lo enloquecía. Con aquella simple imagen producto de sus fantasías más horribles, se quedó paralizado del miedo mientras sus ojos verdes escrutaban aquél querido y hermoso rostro. _

_No, no debía dejar que ella y Ron los acompañasen donde Hagrid. Eso sería llevarlos a una muerte segura. Debía hace algo, debía evitar que ellos fueran a toda costa._

_El destino de Hermione y de el estaban sellados, pero el de ellos no._

_El no podía ser tan egoísta de dejarlos morir, jamás podría. Tampoco debía permitir que ellos viesen la posible muerte de el en combate junto a Hermione. Quería evitarles ese horrible sufrimiento. No quería que esos dos hermanos viesen a sus dos queridos amigos muertos._

_Y con tan sólo mirar los ojos castaños llenos de angustia de Hermione, él pudo adivinar que su amiga pensaba en lo mismo, lo que lo llevó a tomar una desición totalmente impredecible. En un acto rápido sacó su varita ante la mirada impresionada de Ginny, y sin mirar nuevamente a los ojos castaños de la pelirroja el dijo:_

_-Impedimenta_

_Ginny fue impactada por el rayo rojo del hechizo, y cayó inmediatamente inconsciente sobre el sillón que estaba más próximo a ella. Ron no alcanzó a reaccionar ante el terrible acto de su amigo, ya qué fue noqueado con el mismo hechizo por Hermione. El pelirrojo salió lanzado y cayó al suelo inconsciente al igual que su hermana._

_-Digamos que no fue la manera más sutil de salvarles la vida, ¿no?- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa triste dibujada en su pálido rostro- Puedo adivinar que piensas lo mismo que yo; que todo esto de Hagrid y la carta no es más que una trampa._

_-A sí es. Los muy idiotas creían que no íbamos a adivinar sus intensiones..-dijo Harry con amargura mientras caminaba hacia Ron y lo tomaba entre sus fuertes brazos y lo depositaba en un sillón próximo al de su hermana_

_-Yo creo que su intensión era hacer que nos diesemos cuenta de sus intensiones, ¿me entiendes?- preguntó Hermione astuta y calculadoramente hablando- Ellos saben que sí vamos a enfrentarlos y que no vamos a huir. Nos conocen, son nuestros enemigos. Saben que nuestra naturaleza es ir y combatir contra ellos cuando sea manifestada la señal. Digamos que fue una manera más delicada de llamarnos a luchar contra ellos en la batalla final..-dijo Hermione con ironía en su voz, mientras tomaba a Harry por el brazo y lo miraba cálidamente- A llegado el momento Harry, ya no hay marcha atrás. Partamos.._

_Hermione se acercó a Ron y lo besó en la frente con ternura, mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos. _

_La despedida._

_Cuantas cosas le hubiese gustado decirle, pero ya jamás podría hacerlo. Ya qué para ella esa noche todo acababa. Lo sabía, lo sentía. No lo quería, pero estaba resignada a aquél destino. Se acercó a Ginny la besó también en la frente con dulzura. Su amiga, su querida amiga._

_¿Podrían ellos dos aceptar su partida?_

_No lo sabía, jamás lo haría_

_Harry repitió el mismo rito que Hermione hizo con Ron, y al llegar a Ginny en un impulso irrefrenable la besó en los labios con dureza. Se separó de ella y se quedó mirandola con infinita tristeza- Si algo sale mal Ginny, procura ser feliz. Yo te estaré cuidando donde quiera que este. Por favor sé feliz, por qué te amo y no soportaría saber que mi muerte podría condenarte a una vida llena de sufrimiento..-y diciendo esto el muchacho la besó nuevamente, pero esta vez con dulzura._

_-Vamos Hermione, es la hora..-dijo el muchacho solemnemente mientras se separaba de Ginny y se paraba con demasiado esfuerzo, como si la fuerza de gravedad hubiese aumentado vertiginosamente._

_Y diciendo esto, ambos muchachos se tomaron de la mano y caminaron fuera de la Torre de Gryffindor, con un solo propósito puesto en sus cabezas; terminar con todo de una vez por todas. Al a penas salir de la Torre una sombra apareció entre en la sala común de Gryffindor con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. _

_Lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos que el accionar de los dos Gryffindor había sido tan predecible. Sabía ella que ellos no iban a permitir que Ron y Ginny los acompasen en su visita a Hagrid, pero ellos ignoraban que los dos Weasleys habían adivinado ya las intensiones de sus dos amigos, por lo que habían tenido un plan de resguardo ante cualquier acción de ellos._

_-Son tan predecibles..-dijo la voz dulce de Luna Lovegood mientras caminaba hacia los dos pelirrojos con la varita en su mano derecha. Al llegar junto a Ron pronunció unas palabras, y ante estas el chico se despertó con gesto adolorido dibujado en su rostro_

_-Son tan obvios..-murmuro el adolorido, mientras se tocaba la cabeza con una mano con expresión adolorida- pero pensé que iban a ser más sutiles para dejarnos fuera del juego. Gracias Luna..-dijo el mirando a su novia, quien lo miraba con ternura mientras le leanzaba el mismo hechizo a la pequeña hermana de Ron_

_-Ahora si que yo voy a matar a Harry Potter..-dijo la chica furiosa, mientras se paraba en el acto- Vaya forma de hacernos desparecer del mapa, ¿por qué no a la próxima nos lanzan un Avada Kedavra?- preguntó la chica medio burlona medio furiosa- ¿Cómo estas Ron?_

_-Igual que tú, hermana..-dijo el mientras se paraba ayudado de Luna- Debemos seguirlos antes de que se pierdan de vista. Los muy imbéciles creían que ibamos a dejarle toda la acción del final sólo a ellos. Somos sus amigos y debemos estar en las últimas, ese es el camino que elegimos.._

_-Pero debes saber Ron que ellos no lo hicieron con mala intensión, sólo querían protegerlos..-dijo Luna suavemente, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la Torre de Gryffindor_

_-Pero Luna ellos no pueden decidir por nosotros nuestras futuras elecciones..-dijo Ginny seriamente, mientras seguía a su amiga hacia la puerta de la Torre- Nosotros hemos estado con ellos desde los comienzos y lo vamos a estar en el final, por muy terrible que sea. Es un acto comprensible lo que hicieron, pero eso no significa que no sea egoísta_

_-Lo mismo pienso..-dijo Ron mientras llegaba al retrato de la Dama Gorda y lo abría- Es la hora en que ya no nos van a dejar más fuera de sus secretos y problemas. Somos sus seres queridos y ellos lo son nuestros, no debemos abandonarnos nunca más..Menos en esta hora._

_Y diciendo esto el pelirrojo desapareció por el retrato de la Dama Gorda con la varita firmemente empuñada en su mano derecha, seguida por las dos chicas que caminaban con seguridad y temor a la vez por los acontecimientos que se iban a desarrollar a continuación_

…

_Harry y Hermione caminaban en la oscuridad de la noche por los verdes prados del castillo de Hogwarts en dirección a lo que iba a ser la batalla final, el desenlace a lo que había sido toda su vida. Ambos caminaban en silencio, tratando de poder absorber todo lo que estaba en sus manos en ese momento; la historia del mundo de la magia recaía sobre ellos. Todo dependía de cuan fuertes, valientes y determinados estuviesen. No debeían titubear y jamás dudar. _

_Era ahora o nunca._

_Todo el esfuerzo, la sangre, el sufrimiento y las muertes encontraban su sentido de ser en esa última batalla entre el bien y el mal. Todo se definiría en esa noche, todo se definiría gracias a los actores que iban a personificar el desenlace de años de guerra y sufrimiento._

_-Sabes que si fallamos todo será un infierno, ¿no Harry?- preguntó Hermione con voz lúgubre, mientras miraba a su compañero que caminaba seriamente a su lado_

_-No fallaremos Hermione, venceremos sobre Voldemort..-dijo Harry tajantemente, mirando solemnemente a su amiga- No debes pensar en que las cosas van a salir mal, por qué atraerás la inseguridad, el miedo y el fracaso. Debes pensar positivo, Hermione. Vamos a vencer, hemos padecido demasiado, la gente de este mundo ha padecido demasiado por el mal de ese ser, debemos terminar con esa maldad para que nadie más sufra lo que sufrimos. Debemos proteger las generaciones futuras- dijo Harry mientras caminaba junto a su amiga. Su voz estaba cargada de emocionalidad- No podemos Hermione perder, no debemos- Es nuestra misión de vida terminar con todo esto para siempre, ¿lo comprendes?_

_Hermione se había quedado callada ante las palabras de Harry. Cuanta verdad habían en ellas. Ya no había espacio para dudar ni para temer. Debía ser fuerte, no sólo por ella sino por quienes viviesen en el mundo durante los próximos años. Si perdían, todo sería un reino del caos. No podía dejar que eso sucediese. No podía dejar que niños se quedasen sin padres, que niños viviesen bajo el horror de una dictadura. No podía dejar que familias se viesen quebradas por la muerte y la opresión. _

_Debía detener a Voldemort, por qué el mal que estaba causando estaba intoxicando a la sociedad, a las personas._

_Había que pararlo ya_

_-Lo comprendo Harry, no debemos dudar. Debemos luchar con todo lo que tenemos a mano..-dijo finalmente Hermione con determinación, mientras le sonreía suavemente a su amigo- El terminar con Voldemort es en gran parte el por qué de nuestra existencia..- La muchacha iba a continuar mas no pudo al ver como tres personas corrían hacia ellos a una gran velocidad- ¿Son mortífagos?- preguntó la castaña con fiereza a su compañero_

_-No, es imposible que nos ataquen tan frontalmente..-dijo el moreno parando de caminar y girándose hacia las personas que corrían hacia ellos- No es su estilo..Pero igual creo que no nos va a agradar quienes quieran que sean..-dijo Harry sombríamente_

_-No puede ser..-murmuro Hermione asombrada, mientras enfrentaba a las tres personas que se habían detenido junto a ellos. Las tres personas que estaban frente a ellos no eran nadie menos que los dos hermanos Weasleys junto a Luna Lovegood. Los dos primeros los miraban con un aire de triunfo y furia a la vez_

_-¿Creyeron que un par de Impedimenta nos iban a detener, eh?- preguntó Ron Weasley mirándolos furibundamente, mientras levantaba su varita y señalaba con esta a Harry al ver como este sacaba su varita con la intensión de noquearlos nuevamente_

_-No te atrevas Harry..-dijo Ginny, mientras apuntaba ella con su varita a Hermione, cual la miraba anonadada-y tu tampoco Hermione. Este jueguito soberbio de ustedes dos se acabo, ¡basta de decidir por nosotros! Ustedes son nuestros amigos y queremos acompañarlos _

_hasta las últimas, ¿con qué derecho nos impiden aquello?- preguntó Ginny fríamente, mirando duramente a los dos Gryffindors_

_-Idiotas..-dijo Harry gélidamente, mientras miraba con sus ojos verdes a las tres personas que estaban al frente de ellos- Con el derecho de no querer que mueran. ¿Saben qué están haciendo?, ¿saben con quién nos vamos a enfrentar?- preguntó el intimidadoramente, mas los otros tres se mostraban imperturbablemente, como si las palabras del moreno y el tono de su voz no le afectaban ni en lo más mínimo_

_-Sí, mortífagos..-contestó dulcemente Luna, mientras se interponía entre Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Harry- Lo mismo de siempre, Harry. Pero esta vez hay una pequeña diferencia, esta es la batalla final, donde se decidirá el destino del mundo mágico, por lo que es una batalla que a nosotros tres también nos compete ya qué somos parte de ese mundo que ustedes protegen con sus propias vidas. Al igual que ustedes nosotros protegeremos ese mundo con las nuestras también, por qué es nuestro y no queremos que nuestros seres queridos y las generaciones próximas vivan el horror que nosotros hemos sufrido..-dijo la muchacha suavemente, logrando que las miradas hurañas de sus amigos fueran desapareciendo-Lo que menos necesitamos en este momento es que ustedes se enemisten, así que Ron y Ginny por favor bajen sus varitas. Tu Harry también puedes hacerlo..-dijo Luna amablemente, mientras le sonreía con dulzura- Para vencer al enemigo debemos estar unidos, así que por favor dejemos esta discusión ridícula y vamos hacia donde tengamos que ir..-y diciendo esto Luna comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de Hagrid con una sonrisa suave dibujada en su angelical rostro, dejando impactados a los demás, cuales sólo atinaron a caminar detrás de ella olvidando las hostilidades de hace unos segundos atrás.._

_-Nos vienen siguiendo..-dijo Harry tranquilamente, unos minutos después de que habían emprendido nuevamente la marcha_

_-Están detrás de los árboles..-dijo Luna resueltamente, mientras continuaba caminando con sus compañeros con total naturalidad_

_-He podido reconocer tan sólo cinco sombras..-dijo Hermione serenamente, mientras se abrazaba a su cuerpo. Un escalofrío le había recorrido por entera._

_-Y si no me falla la vista he visto que son al menos dos mujeres, lo cual nos da una ventaja cualitativa de poderes..-dijo Ron con una sonrisa de satisfacción_

_-No subestimes a las mujeres Ron, creéme que te puedes llevar una desagradable sorpresa..-dijo Ginny ofendidamente, mientras caminaba junto a su hermano y le proporcionaba un pequeño golpe en su brazo_

_-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Hermione mentalmente a Harry, cual por fin parecía haber asumido el rol de líder en aquella noche_

_-Cuando la oscuridad de la noche nos cubra por completo se tomarán de las manos y huirán tras de mí..-dijo Harry mentalmente a sus cuatro compañeros- Estén preparados para correr con toda la velocidad que puedan.._

_Harry de repente paró de la nada y levantó su cabeza hacia el cielo, y cerrando los ojos se quedó estático. Los otros cuatro se detuvieron, y se giraron hacia el manifestando una falsa impresión, para que los mortífagos no sospechasen de que ellos se habían dado cuenta de sus presencias_

_-Solem Nocturne..-gritó potentemente Harry, mientras tomaba su varita y la alzaba al cielo, al mismo tiempo que sus cuatro compañeros se tomaban de las manos. En ese mismo instante la oscuridad rodeo aquél lugar, y la reacción de los mortífagos no se hizo esperar, ya qué estos gruñeron furiosamente y comenzaron a lanzarles maldiciones de lo más variadas y potentes_

_-Síganme..-susurro Harry mientras tomaba la mano de uno de sus compañeros y los guiaba por la oscuridad del bosque prohibido hacia el lugar donde la batalla se desencadenaría; el cementerio de Hogwarts_

_La batalla por fin había comenzado_

…………

…………

…………

…………

…………

**PRESENTE**

…………

…………

…………

…………

El grito de la maldición prohibida más letal de toda la historia de la magia cortó el frío aire que corría por el bosque prohibido. Ya no había vuelta atrás, una vida debía perecer ante la convocación de tal tamaña maldición.

Cualquier observador que hubiese visto aquella escena habría quedado profundamente conmovido. Aquel paisaje oscuro, frío. Aquellos árboles observadores pasivos de tanta desgracia y horror, parecían indiferentes ante las acciones de los seres humanos. Hacían que aquellas decisiones tan radicales para las personas parecieran totalmente insignificantes. Pero todos sabemos que no lo son. Junto a aquellos árboles, se encontraba un pequeño riachuelo, cual mojaba aquella tierra húmeda y oscura del bosque. El paso del agua se veía interrumpido por un cuerpo que se encontraba inerte sobre él. El cabello negro de la persona que se hallaba tirada sobre el riachuelo como una muñeca de trapo, flotaba. El rostro de aquella persona estaba tapado por el agua, no se podía ver que expresión tenía aquél rostro. Hermione no tenía que ser adivina para ver que en aquél rostro se dibujaba el horror ante el hecho de encontrar a la muerte antes de tiempo.

Sí, Samantha Hargrave había jugado a ser un mortal soberbio, que se había creído cercano a un Dios inmortal. Se había olvidado de su condición humana, que la hacía mortal y corrompible. Se había olvidado que esa soberbia la había llevado a su perdición. Se había olvidado que no debía subestimar a sus enemigos jamás. Fueron tantos sus errores, tanta su soberbia, que sólo logró encontrar la muerte de la manera menos esperada. Cuando creía que la partida de ajedrez la tenía ganada, se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa que era su rey el que estaba en jaque mate, y no el rey del contrario. Se había obsesionado tanto con sus propios planes de grandeza, que se había olvidado que era un simple humano con fecha de vencimiento.

Hermione Granger bajó la varita lentamente, mientras observaba todavía el cuerpo inerte de la muchacha. No podía creer lo que había echo, no podía entender donde había sacado la sangre fría para cometer aquél crimen. Pero a pesar de que parte de su alma se había muerto en ese momento, sentía un extraño alivio al saber que Parkinson iba a tener una segunda oportunidad en la vida. Después de haber leído la carta de la Slytherin había tomado la decisión de salvar a aquella muchacha, ya qué ella merecía vivir la vida para redimirse. No había sido una decisión prudente, pero ella sabía que aquella decisión no debía 

pensarse demasiado. Tenía que hacerse y punto. Le dolió ver la mirada derrotada y sorprendida de Hargrave, pero sabía que le habría dolido más ver morir a una persona que merecía vivir.

No es que ella, Hermione Granger, no mereciese vivir. Ella había matado a Hargrave, por qué de todos modos iba a morir aquella noche. No era justo que alguien que podía seguir viviendo tuviese que sacrificarse justo cuando estaba caminando hacia la luz.

Pansy merecía una oportunidad

Hermione cerró los ojos duramente, especialmente cuando pudo sentir como unas pisadas se acercaban apresuradamente hacia ella. Podía sentir la ira y la frustración en el aura de la persona que se acercaba hacia ella, podía sentir como Pansy Parkinson se acercaba con ella con el rostro desfigurado de la impresión y de la ira.

No se atrevió a levantar la mirada hacia un Draco Malfoy que sentía que volvía ser el mismo.

No podía girar su rostro para mirar los ojos de la Slytherin, que se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella. No podía, no debñía ver sus ojos llenos de furia. Sabía que no la iban a entender, pero ya no había nada que hacer.

Ella, Hermione Granger, había asesinado a Samantha Hargrave

-¡¿Qué mierda has hecho Granger, maldita sea?!- grito la voz enfurecida de Pansy Parkinson. Hermione jamás creyó verla así, tan fuera de sus casillas. La morena caminaba con toda su furia sobre el pequeño riachuelo, y al llegar al punto de la castaña golpeó su rostro duramente, provocando que Hermione cayese al suelo, mojándose a causa del riachuelo que bañaba sus pies. La castaña no se atrevía a levantar la mirada, no se atrevía a encontrarse con aquellos ojos enloquecidos por la furia y el impacto.

-Levántate, maldita sea..-grito la morena fuera de control, mientras tomaba por los hombros a una débil Hermione- Me quitaste mi redención, me robaste mi salvación..-dijo la morena mientras zarandeaba a Hermione, cual no la miraba a la cara- Responde de una maldita vez, ¿por qué mierda hiciste tal imbecilidad?- dijo la morena clavando sus ojos verdes sobre el rostro de la castaña

-Por qué la redención que tu buscas no es más que suicidio..-dijo firmemente Hermione Granger, alzando finalmente la mirada. Su rostro pálido, tenía un fuerte moretón sobre su mejilla derecha, donde la había golpeado con rudeza Pansy- Tú crees que tus pecados se van a perdonar sacrificándote de esa manera tan suicida. Déjame decirte que te equivocas, que mil veces te equivocas, Pansy..-dijo la castaña con vehemencia, mientras con sus dos manos sacaba las fuertes manos de la Slytherin que aprisionaban con fuerza sus hombros. Sus ojos castañas penetraban los ojos fúricos de la morena, cual comenzaba de a poco a ceder su furia- Eres una idiota egoísta, ¿acaso no sabes que el momento del poder es el presente?, ¿cómo puedes ser tan imbécil de buscar tu muerte, cuando viviendo es la única manera de hacerte perdonar y perdonarte a ti misma?- la castaña cerró los ojos duramente, y los abrió nuevamente, con expresión cansada y triste en su rostro- Yo sé que querías ayudar a la humanidad, ayudarme a mí y a Draco y sobre todo a ti misma, pero créeme hay otros métodos. Ya verás que perdiendo la vida así de innecesariamente no sacarás nada. Debes vivir tu reconstrucción, y no va a ser fácil. Va a haber momentos en donde querrás dejarlo todo tirado y rendirte cobardemente, por qué sentirás que la carga es demasiado pesada. Pero debes recordar que todo pasa por algo, que todo tiene un sentido. No debes rendirte, debes pelear para alcanzar tu redención, y así perdonarte a ti misma- La castaña se agacho y tomo su varita que se encontraba tirada junto al riachuelo. Al recogerla nuevamente se alzó y miró con dureza a la morena- Yo ya estaba condenada a morir mucho antes, por haber sacrificado mi vida por uno de mis seres más queridos, Harry. Yo no planee sacrificar mi vida por el, fue algo que surgió en el momento de la batalla, y ¿sabes?, no me arrepiento. El esta vivo y tiene mucho que entregar, y al parecer yo ya entregue lo que tenía que entregar. Ahora estoy viva por algo casi anti natural, yo debería estar muerta Pansy, pero no lo estoy. Estoy aquí por una misión que no pude cumplir en vida, cual es hacer el bien, cumplir esa profecía y salvar a este mundo del mal de Voldemort. Yo decidí cambiar tú plan 

esta tarde, cuando me pasaste tu carta. Encontraba egoísta tu posición, la encontraba hasta cobarde.

Pansy Parkinson estaba totalmente muda. No podía hablar, y para rematar las cosas, sentía como la ira que la había estado carcomiendo comenzaba a ceder por un sentimiento mucho mejor. Comprensión. Comprendía ahora el punto de Hermione, aunque sentía que no podía compartirlo. Ella había estado buscando la muerte por qué no soportaba existir con aquellas muertes bajo sus hombros, era demasiado el peso. Comprendía que Hermione tenía razón, pero no le agradaba que la castaña fuese a morir, ya qué ella era realmente una persona que merecía vivir largos años bajo el sol, junto a sus seres queridos, junto a Draco Malfoy.

Pero parecía que la vida había echo otros planes para Hermione y para ella.

-Lo que tú buscabas no era sacrificio, si no acabar contigo, suicidarte- dijo Hermione seriamente, mientras miraba imperturbablemente a la morena- Y créeme, no es la solución. Jamás la va a ser, por qué es cobarde, por qué es rendirse. Es pensar en uno mismo, sin importarte que los demás te necesiten. Y yo sé que hay personas que te necesitan Pansy, lo he visto, lo he sentido- dijo la chica antes de continuar- Draco te va a necesitar cuando yo no este..-dijo la Gryffindor cerrando los ojos cansadamente. Su voz se había tornado en un susurro al mencionar lo último- El te va a necesitar más que nunca…

-¡No digas eso!- exclamó vehemente Pansy, dejando de lado su propio silencio- Tú no puedes morir, tú no vas a morir..-dijo la Slytherin tomando los hombros de Hermione firmemente- Mírame Hermione, mírame por favor. Tú sabes que hay un método, tú lo sabes..

-No quiero que nadie de su vida por mí..-cortó tajantemente Hermione, nuevamente recuperando su dureza- Ni se te ocurra Pansy, no quiero más muertes por mi culpa. Compañeros de la orden murieron para protegerme, Viktor Krum murió para protegerme..-dijo Hermione adoloridamente, mientras sus ojos castaños se fijaban en los verdes de Pansy- No te permitiré hacer ninguna idiotez, tu tienes que vivir largos años, tu tienes que renacer de las tinieblas y crear una vida llena de luz para ti y para tus seres queridos..

-Nadie me ama..-murmuro Pansy tristemente, destruyendo sus últimas defensas

-No lo creas, hay gente que te ama..-dijo Hermione con una especie de seguridad y dulzura en su voz- Yo te amo, te he aprendido a querer en estos días, con tus virtudes y defectos. Sé que podrás sobrevivir en este mundo, y que vencerás..

-Hermione..-murmuro Pansy con una mezcla de dolor e impresión en su voz. Y haciendo algo totalmente impredecible, abrazó a la castaña con fuerza, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en los huesudos hombros de la Gryffindor. La castaña sin saber que hacer, sonrío de manera pacífica, y abrazo a la muchacha. Le acariciaba el cabello, en silencio. No había nada más que decirse, el silencio era llenado con cada gesto, con cada mirada, con cada mueca. El silencio no era insoportable, sino era un espacio preciado donde dos personas habían encontrado paz y comprensión en la otra.

-Quiero que seas feliz..-murmuro Hermione contra el cabello de la Slytherin, mientras sonreía tristemente- Quiero que te quieras, que te aceptes, con lo bueno y lo malo, quiero que vivas muchos años..Prométemelo Pansy

-Te lo prometo, Hermione..-dijo la morena tras un breve silencio. Luego de aquello ambas chicas se separaron, y se miraron por un pequeño tiempo en silencio. Después de aquello Hermione alzó su mano derecha, y Pansy captando lo que significaba aquél gesto, estrechó la mano de la castaña con una sonrisa dibujada en su pálido rostro. La Gryffindor le sonrío suavemente a la muchacha, y luego ambas giraron su rostro para ver como el cuerpo inconsciente de Draco Malfoy comenzaba a moverse. El muchacho estaba volviendo a la conciencia

Era el momento de que la batalla final comenzara

-Dios mi cabeza..-murmuro Draco Malfoy tomándosela fuertemente, mientras luchaba por abrir los ojos. Extrañamente se sentía liberado, como si hubiese despertado de un maldito sueño que lo había mantenido prisionero durante mucho tiempo. Al abrir los ojos con todas sus fuerzas trato de focalizar dos sombras que se presentaban ante el. Si la vista no le fallaba eran dos mujeres, que se encontraban mirándolo fijamente. Pudo ver como una de esas sombras corría hacia el y lo abrazaba con fuerza. Fue en ese minuto cuando el pudo darse cuenta donde el se encontraba y quien era aquella persona que lo estaba aprisionando

-Hermione..-susurro el chico, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la muchacha, mientras se separaba de ella, con una sonrisa de plena felicidad dibujada en el rostro- Creí que jamás te volvería a ver, que estúpido fui..-decía mientras tocaba el rostro lloroso de la castaña, queriendo cerciorarse de que era verdad lo que el estaba viviendo en aquellos momentos- ¿cómo fui tan idiota?

Hermione simplemente no podía hablar, cuanta felicidad sentía al encontrarse en los brazos de él nuevamente. Cuanto lo había extrañado, cuanto había sufrido con la idea de que el jamás iba a volver a ser el mismo. Estaba tam agradecida, tan plenamente feliz que no sabía que decir, sus labios no podían pronunciar ninguna palabra. Sus labios parecían cerrados por un fuerte candado, su alma estaba sobrecogida de un cúmulo de emociones que la desbordaban- Draco, Draco has vuelto..todo ha valido la pena..-murmuraba ella mientras se dejaba abrazar y besar por el rubio.

-¿Dónde esta Hargrave?..-dijo el muchacho separándose de la Gryffindor suavemente. La chica sólo le sonrió tristemente mientras le pasaba su varita

-Draco, ella está muerta..-dijo Hermione suavemente, mientras se alejaba un poco del rubio. Su rostro reflejaba tristeza, y Draco comenzó a sospechar que le esperaba una sorpresa para nada agradable. El muchacho giró su rostro y se encontró frente a frente a una Pansy Parkinson ahora morena, que los miraba imperturbablemente. Sus ojos se cruzaron, y el miedo y la ira comenzaron a apoderarse del Slytherin

-¿Qué hace ella acá, Hermione?- preguntó duramente a la Gryffindor,mientras caminaba unos pasos hacia Pansy y la tomaba con rudeza del brazo

-Ella es nuestra aliada Draco..-dijo Hermione firmemente, mientras caminaba hacia el rubio y tomaba la mano de él que aprisionaba duramente a la Slytherin- Ella es la que me ha ayudado estas semanas, la que me dijo que Hargrave te iba a hacer todo el daño que te hizo, la que me ha apoyado..

-¡¿Apoyado?!- gritó Draco furioso, mientras le dirigía una gélida mirada a Hermione- Te recuerdo que ella es la que te destruyó, la que te dejó sin amigos..¡Apoyado! Hermione ella es una mortífaga..

-¡Tanto cómo tú y yo, Draco!- dijo Hermione imperturbablemente- Ella me ha apoyado, y tengo pruebas grandes de lo que te estoy diciendo. Ella me ha demostrado su amistad al traicionar a Voldemort, y al venir a ayudarme. Draco ella quiere redención tanto como tú la has querido, esta asqueada de toda una vida de asesinatos..

-Hermione, basta..-dijo suavemente Pansy- yo le voy a explicar- dijo la morena, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el rostro colérico de Draco- Tanto tú como yo nacimos en familias mortífagas, donde la palabra libertad no existía. Crecimos en una educación que nos enseñaba sólo una visión de mundo, una visión intolerante y horriblemente perturbada. Tú y yo fuimos los productos de esa educación; jóvenes mortífagos, asesinos, que parecían más títeres que personas. Pues verás, tanto tú como yo abrimos los ojos y nos dimos cuenta que esa no era la vida que queríamos llevar..-dijo ella suspirando cansadamente. En sus ojos se veía fastidio y asco- Yo no quiero vivir así, yo no quiero ser así. He cometido errores horribles, he asesinado a familias enteras por una causa que ahora no comparto y que jamás volveré a compartir, por qué no es mi causa, sino la de un loco enfermo. Malfoy yo no quiero que me compadezcas y que seamos amigos, por qué no lo seremos jamás. Sólo quiero que creas en mí, cree en mis intensiones que no son las que fueron una vez..

Draco se quedó callado por completo, mirando casi hipnotizado por el discurso de la chica.

¿Creer o no creer?

Sabía que el discurso de Pansy era honesto, ya que la conocía de alguna forma. Había sido su amante, y también compañera durante Hogwarts y en muchas misiones. Sabía que estaba arrepentida y que había un vació en su mirada. La sentía perdida de alguna forma, pero también podía ver en ella la determinación de cambiar. Ella quería cambiar, y el no tenía derecho de negarle aquello

-Parkinson, cualquier acción sospechosa y te mato, ¿estamos claros?- dijo el rubio fríamente, mientras la miraba suspicazmente

-Estamos..-dijo escuetamente la Slytherin, mientras sonreía casi imperceptiblemente

-Es hora de irnos..-ordenó Draco duramente mientras se dirigía, había avanzado dos pasos cuando su mirada capturó la imagen de una mujer tirada en sobre el riachuelo. Era un cuerpo inerte, específicamente el cuerpo de Samantha Hargrave. El muchacho volvió a girarse, con el rostro pálido como la muerte. ¿Cómo lo había podido olvidar?

-Ahora ustedes dos me van a decir quien mató a Hargrave, ahora..-dijo Draco lentamente, mientras su mirada se cruzaba con la de Hermione, quien sólo pudo agachar la mirada. La voz de él era una mezcla de angustia e ira. No necesitaba que le respondieran, Hermione era demasiado predecible, todo su cuerpo parecía responder aquella pregunta

Draco corrió hacia ella en dos zancadas, y con sus dos fuertes brazos la tomó con fiereza y la comenzó a zarandear -¡Demonios, Hermione! ¿Por qué rayos lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?- gritaba el chico fuera de sí.

Pansy corrió hacia donde estaba el rubio fuera de sí mismo, y trato de alejarlo de la Gryffinsor, más el chico se las arregló para empujar a la chica lejos de ahí

-¡Tú no te metas en esto, Parkinson!- le espetó el rubio con una fiereza que Pansy jamás había creído ver en el. Estaba fuera de sí, parecía una persona que estaba apunto de perder lo más valioso que tenía en su vida. Y así era, Hermione era lo más valioso para él, y le desesperaba el hecho de saber que la iba a perder esa misma noche, cuando llegase el amanecer ella se iría con la vida de él también, ya qué él sin ella no podía vivir. Estaría condenado a ser un muerto caminante para el resto de su existencia-¿Por qué Hermione?- decía el muchacho llenó de dolor mientras dejaba de zarandearla y la abrazaba enfermo de angustia. Jamás podría decirle cuanto la necesitaba, jamás podría decirle mil veces que la amaba por sobre todo. Jamás podría contribuirle con todo su ser cuanto el estaba agradecido con ella. Ya no habrían amaneceres juntos, ni conversaciones largas en las noches, ni nada.

Jamás

Por qué no había un futuro para ellos, por qué no habría una historia que construir.

Por qué ella moriría

No volvería a él nunca más

-Draco, yo debía hacerlo…-decía Hermione en un susurro, pero en su voz había firmeza. El rubio tenía su cabeza escondida entre los rizos de la muchacha- Yo ya estaba condenada a morir, no podía dejar a nadie más sacrificar su vida..Pansy en un comienzo iba a matar a Samantha para salvarte, ya qué ella buscaba redimirse de todo el mal que había causado, pero yo simplemente no podía dejarla morir, ella merecía otra oportunidad. Ella simplemente merece vivir- dijo Hermione, mientras se separaba de Draco y tomaba su rostro con dulzura- Draco esto ya lo hemos hablado demasiadas veces, y sé que odias la idea al igual que yo, ¡pero debes asumir y aceptar que yo voy a morir! -dijo ella duramente mientras se separaba del rubio, mirando con infinita tristeza- No creas que me gusta la idea, pero es así

-No puedo aceptarlo, no puedo asumirlo..-dijo el rubio con la voz ronca, mientras con sus dos manos de tapaba su contorsionado rostro- Hermione, ¿qué haré sin ti?

-Vivir Draco..-dijo ella simplemente, mientras sonreía con ternura-Es todo lo que puedes hacer..

-Es que es tan difícil vivir cuando te falta alguien, cuando te falta algo que es esencial para uno..-dijo el muchacho con voz destrozada

-Es difícil vivir cuando uno no tiene ganas, pero ya verás que encontrarás las ganas, que encontrarás la fuerza que necesitas. Todo lo que uno necesita para vivir se te es dado durante el curso de esta. Sólo necesitas estar con los ojos lo suficientemente abiertos para verlo..-dijo Hermione tranquilamente, mientras se acercaba a el y lo besaba en la frente- Es hora de marcharnos..-mas ella no pudo continuar ya que fue atraído hacia el cálido cuerpo del rubio, cual la abrazó con suavidad, como si se fuese ella a quebrar, y la besó. La besó en los labios con suavidad, como si tuviera miedo a que fuese desvanecerse. La quería, la amaba hasta perder la cordura, y eso ella lo sabía por qué compartía el mismo sentimiento.

Pansy miraba toda esta escena con creciente angustia. ¿Cómo una relación así iba a ser suprimida en un par de horas? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era el sentido de aquello? No lo entendía, y jamás lo iba a poder entender. Tenía que hacer algo para que aquello no sucediese. Ella iba a lograr torcerle la mano al destino, ella lo haría, y esa sería su redención. Se paró con una sonrisa de superioridad dibujada en su pálido rostro, el destino podía ser camibado por ella.Ella iba a cambiar el destino de aquellas dos personas que estaban al frente de ella.

-Es hora de marcharnos..-susurro Hermione suavemente a Draco- Vamos, ¿cuál es el plan Pansy?- preguntó la castaña, mientras caminaban el y ella hacia la ahora morena.

-Actuar..-dijo la Slytherin, mientras se ponía la máscara mortífaga sobre su hermoso rostro, dejando totalmente impresionados a los dos muchachos-Juguemos a engañar a Voldemort

Ahora Hermione comprendía el cambio de cabello de Pansy. Todo era un plan fríamente calculado. Pansy era sin duda una gran estratega, tenía todo calculado como si fuese un juego de ajedrez

Ella era ahora idéntica a Samantha Hargrave

………….

Pansy Parkinson, ahora transformada en Samantha Hargrave, caminaba junto a Draco Malfoy entre las lápidas del cementerio de Hogwarts, mientras una golpeada y sangrante Hermione Granger caminaba tras ellos con el rostro desfigurado por el dolor. El rostro de la muchacha estaba en algunas partes con contunsiones y estaban las mejillas de ella bañadas de sangre. Tenía un ojo cerrado, que manifestaba que había sido golpeada con fiereza por los dos captores de ella.

Draco caminaba fría e imponentemente adelante. Su rostro parecía al de un perfecto mortífago; un modelo de frialdad y crueldad. Era verdaderamente atemorizante.

Los ojos de las tres personas de repente se centraron en las sombras negras que estaban a unos metros más allá. Hermione no necesitaba ser adivina para saber que Voldemort estaba ahí, ya que podía sentir esa aura cargada de maldad, odio y destrucción. Esa maldita persona que había generado tanta destrucción y muerte en el mundo mágico estaba apunto de ser destruida; ella se encargaría de ello.

Pero la seguridad de ella flaqueaba a segundos, ya que temía por lo que le había sucedido a sus amigos

¿Ginny había alcanzado a llegar donde Dumbledore?

¿Ron habría alcanzado a ir a ayudarla?

¿Y Harry y Luna habrían sobrevivido al ataque de los mortífagos?

Hermione rezaba en su fuero interno de que ojala que todo hubiese salido bien. No quería que su alma se viese dominada por la desesperación, pero es que realmente sentía que las cosas no iban por buen camino. Sólo le quedaba tener fe y perseverar con las pocas herramientas que le quedaban. No había nada más que hacer, sólo debía entregarse

-Vaya, vaya que patético regalo me habéis traído Hargrave y Malfoy..-dijo una voz tan fría como la hiel, que paralizó por completo a la castaña, cual no se atrevía levantar el rostro y encontrarse con esos ojos rojos llenos de odio y maldad. El la intoxicaba, la envenenaba hasta el punto más interno de su ser.- Knightley, Granger o lo que seas sangre sucia, por fin te encuentro para darte un merecido castigo..No sabes el placer que me da el verte

Hermione no le quedó más que mirar el rostro blanquecino y mortífero del mago más malvado de la historia de la magia. El estaba igual que siempre, una túnica negra cubría su esquelético cuerpo, mientras una de sus delgadas manos jugaba peligrosamente con aquella sanguinaria varita que había dado muerte a tantos.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti..-dijo Hermione con furia en su voz, lo que hizo que Voldemort entrecerrara los ojos peligrosamente. Podía ver en sus ojos rojos el deseo de matarla ahí mismo, pero sabía que no lo haría, ya qué el no quería que ella muriese tan fácilmente. Lo más seguro es que primero la torturaría hasta hacer que ella pidiese que la matasen por no soportar más el horrible dolor. Ese era el estilo de Voldemort; no iba a dejar que ella, quien le había causado tantos dolores de cabeza, fuese a morir tan fácilmente. Eso era realmente inconcebible para Lord Voldemort.

-Lástima, sangre sucia..- dijo fríamente Lord Voldemort- Por qué realmente estoy encantado de presenciar tu asquerosa muerte, realmente es una gran entretención para mí, ya qué tú sabrás que no he podido presenciar hace mucho una buena tortura..así que bueno, ¿lista para el calentamiento?-dijo el hombre malignamente, mientras los mortífagos que estaban alrededor de ellos reían sádicamente. Hermione trató de contar cuantos eran los mortífagos que estaban en aquella escena, no eran muchos pero sabía que eran de los más poderosos. De repente se lecruzó la terrible idea de que estos podían estar atacando al castillo y a los alumnos que estaban en su interior, por lo qué giró su rostro con angustia hacia el castillo, y lo que vió la dejo llena de desesperación.

Sobre el castillo de Hogwarts estaba dibujada en el cielo la Marca Tenebrosa

Al igual que en sus sueños. Sentía como el frío embargaba su ser, y como el dolor físico comenzaba a poseerla. Sentía que se estaba dejando vencer por sus miedos y propias limitaciones. El horror la embargaban, todo lo que había soñado estaba ocurriendo. Todas esas pesadillas parecían estar cobrando vida por fin ante sus impotentes ojos.

¿Dónde estaba Dumbledore?

¿Dónde estaba la ayuda?

-Veo angustia en tu mirar, Granger..-dijo Voldemort cruelmente- ¿No es bonito el espectáculo que te he preparado?- dijo mientras reía malignamente

-¡Bastardo, maldito y jodido bastardo!- gritó Hermione furiosa, mientras trataba de moverse de las amarras que la tenían bien sujetada- Te voy a ..

-¿Matar, sangre sucia?- preguntó divertido Voldemort al ver como la muchacha cada vez más estaba siendo poseída por la desesperación- ¿Tú con quién más?

Hermione iba a pronunciar palabra, mas fue interrumpida por Voldemort

-No me digas que con ellos, por favor- dijo Voldemort sarcásticamente, mientras se corría y dejaba que Hermione vislumbrase un horrible espectáculo. Unos metros más atrás de Voldemort se encontraba el cuerpo de Luna Lovegood amarrado con violencia de una tumba. La cabeza le caía libremente, y podía ver sangre en su rubio cabello. Parecía realmente muerta, pero podía escucharla gemir de dolor. No estaba muerta, pero estaba agonizante

-¿Parece que no te basta mi pequeño espectáculo, no?-dijo Voldemort lleno de maldad, mientras con una de sus manos señalaba a uno de sus mortífagos que le trajese algo. Algo que a Hermione le parecía que no le iba a agradar en lo absoluto-¿Qué te parece esto?-preguntó horriblemente, mientras una sonrisa llena de sadismo se dibujaba en su pálido rostro- Te presento al Señor Potter

Y diciendo esto, uno de los mortífagos trajo a Harry Potter, cual parecía mas que nada en esos momentos un muñeco de trapo, flácido y sin vida. Pero al ver como el muchacho levantaba el rostro y la miraba a los ojos con mirada suplicante de perdón, ella pudo sentir un alivio fuerte. No todo estaba perdido, pero parecía estarlo. Harry tenía la túnica rasgada y sus anteojos no estaban. Tenía sangre por la cabeza y el rostro, cual estaba morado de tantos golpes sufridos

-Suéltalo- ordenó Voldemort fríamente al mortífago, cual soltó a Harry, quien cayó pesadamente a tan sólo unos metros de la castaña- ¿Este es tu gran grupo revolucionario deliberación del mundo de mi persona?-preguntó lacónicamente Voldemort, mientras caminaba hacia Harry y al llegar a el comenzaba a patearlo en el suelo-¿Ustedes inútiles iban a vencer al gran Lord Voldemort?

-¡Basta!- gritó Hermione fuera de control al ver como Harry comenzaba a botar sangre de su boca a medida que Voldemort lo golpeaba con brutalidad

-¿Dime Granger como te atreviste a desafiar a Lord Voldemort metiéndose en sus filas y quitándole un arma tan primordial, como lo es el poder de la Naturaleza?- gritó Voldemort demencialmente, mientras golpeaba con más furia a Harry, cual ya parecía que iba a perder la conciencia por sus heridas – ¡Dime, mugrosa sangre sucia sin ningún valor!

-Me atrevo por que jamás voy a permitir que un maniático como tu venza. Mi poder es inferior al tuyo con creces, pero eso no significa que voy a dejar de tratar que gente como tú desaparezca de este mundo, ¡maniático enfermo!- gritó Hermione furiosa y llena de coraje, mientras con un hechizo mental se liberada de las ataduras de sus muñecas- Te digo que lo sueltes ahora- gritó ella corriendo ante la impresión de todos los mortífagos empujando a Lord Voldemort lejos de donde estaba. Este cayó al suelo totalmente lívido.

Todos los mortífagos alzaron la varita hacia ella, pero Voldemort con un gesto furioso con su brazo hizo que las bajarán.

Nadie se atrevía a hablar. La furia de Voldemort era totalmente inclasificable, estaba totalmente trastornado por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se paró paulatinamente, mientras su mirada se quedaba clavada sobre el cuerpo de Hermione, cual estaba ahora agachada junto a Harry, tratando relimpiarle la sangre

-Malfoy..-dijo imperativa y furiosamente Voldemort, mirando gélidamente al mortífago- Mátala ahora, quiero que desaparezca su asquerosa existencia de este lugar para siempre

Draco se quedó paralizado. La ayuda no había llegado todavía, de hecho no había indicios de que aparecería la Orden. ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿tenía que seguir el maldito teatro? Su rostro se giró hacia el de Pansy, cual lo miraba con determinación y sin miedo. Era hora de terminar con el teatro

-¿Qué mierda estás esperando?-chilló Voldemort totalmente descontrolado, mientras caminaba hacia Malfoy y lo tomaba por el sobre todo- Eres un bueno para nada, déjame que con gusto yo voy a matar a esta rata

-No- dijo escuetamente Draco, con frialdad mientras miraba peligrosamente a Voldemort

-¿No qué, grandísimo inútil?- le preguntó Voldemort a Draco, totalmente exasperado y fuera de sí. Los mortífagos estaban paralizados de miedo al ver a su amo tan fuera de sí mismo

-Yo lo voy a hacer, amo-dijo Draco mecánicamente, mientras sacaba su varita y señalaba al cuerpo de Hermione, cual lo miraba sin temor alguno. Como si estuviese entregada por completo- Sería un placer y un honor inexplicable terminar con la vida de esta asquerosa sangre sucia..

-Entonces hazlo Malfoy de una vez, para después acabar con Potter y destruir finalmente Hogwarts..-dijo más tranquilo Voldemort, mientras soltaba a Malfoy, y se alejaba un poco de él para admirar el espectáculo

Draco caminó hacia Hermione, cual lo miraba imperturbablemente, sin miedo a la muerte, sin miedo a nada. Ella era libre, ya no podía temer a nada ni a nadie más. El muchacho alzó la varita y dijo con voz clara y fría- A Dios sangre sucia- y diciendo esto se giró abruptamente hacia donde estaban los mortífagos, y gritó con fiereza: Avada Kedavra!

Voldemort estaba pasmado, simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Malfoy traicionándolo bajo la maldición de Hargrave? En una milésima de segundos giró su pálido rostro, y miró directamente a la supuesta Hargrave y se quedo impactado.¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Estaba tan centrado en su venganza, que no se había dado cuenta que la mujer que igual a Hargrave no era otra que Pansy Parkinson.

Eso sólo podía significar una sola cosa.

Hargrave estaba muerta, y que Draco Malfoy ya no estaba bajó la maldición.

Voldemort se maldijó internamente al no darse cuenta de la trampa, y también por qué le había quitado el hechizo a Hargrave de quien la asesinase iba a morir antes del próximo amanecer. Lo había echo la noche con que se había contactado con ella en el bosque prohíbido para planear la trampa para Draco Malfoy. Le había quitado aquél hechizo por qué estaba furioso con ella por sus incompetencias, siendo de las principales el hecho de no haber logrado que Granger hubiese sido asesinada durante el baile de Navidad y por qué no había logrado que Draco se hubiese quedado en el bando mortífago.

Cuan idiota había sido.

Pansy al ver como el señor Oscuro levantaba la varita hacia ella, con deseos de matarla ella no pudo menos que sonreír. El la había descubierto, y eso la llenaba de felicidad. Estaba completamente liberada, ya no era un maldito títere. Ya nunca más lo sería.

Antes de que la maldición de Voldemort la impactase, Pansy salió corriendo con su varita alzada lanzando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, acompañando a Draco en su rebeldía.

Hermione al ver esto, sacó la varita de ella que la tenía escondida bajo sus ropas, y comenzó a conjurar un hechizo de recuperación para que el cuerpo de Harry pudiese mejorarse de las heridas más graves, ya qué no había tiempo ni energías para curarlo entero.

-Gracias Hermione..-murmuro el muchacho débilmente, mientras se paraba con agilidad ante la mirada inadvertida de Voldemort y de los otros mortífagos que estaban centrados en asesinar a los traidores- Es hora de luchar, por lo que más quieras ten cuidado

-Harry por favor que no te hieran, que no me quedan las suficientes energías para volver a curarte..-dijo Hermione seriamente tomándole las muñecas a su amigos- cuando veas mi señal corres hacia mí, Draco ya lo sabe..Debemos armar el arma antes de que nos veamos reducidos nuevamente..Yo voy a curar ahora a Luna, por favor cuidate

-Tu has lo mismo, Hermione..-gritó el muchacho mientras corría hacia el campo de batalla en ayuda de Draco y de la mortífaga que el no lograba reconocer, pero que sólo sabía que los estaba ayudando.

Hermione se arrastró débilmente hacia donde estaba Luna, cual parecía tener un peor aspecto que hace unos minutos. La castaña puso sus delgados dedos sobre el cuello frágil de la rubia, cual estaba cubierto en gran parte de sangre, y pudo sentir los latidos débiles del corazón de la rubia. Hermione alarmada por el estado crítico de su amiga no perdió tiempo en miramientos. Con rapidez saco tiza que llevaba en su túnica, y dibujó un circulo alrededor de la tumba y de la muchacha. Hermione tomó su varita y la transformó en una pequeña daga y se cortó un poco el ante brazo derecho, y dejo que la sangre tocase una parte del círculo que ella había dibujado. Este inmediatamente tomó un color rojo, el color de su sangre. Al ver esto, la castaña junto sus manos en expresión de oración, y cerró sus ojos y comenzó a murmurar un conjuró de magia antigua. Al abrir los ojos pudo ver como las heridas de la Revenclaw comenzaban a cerrarse, y que la sangre que estaba en las ropas de la muchacha comenzaban a ser absorbidas por el cuerpo de la rubia. Esta de a poco fue tomando color para satisfacción de una exhausta Hermione. La castaña finalmente cortó las ataduras de Luna con su navaja, y sonrió aliviada al verla moviéndose y abriendo los ojos

-Dios, Hermione..-susurro Luna con preocupación, mientras se tocaba el cuerpo- Estoy viva, creí que iba a morir..Gracias Hermione, demasiadas gracias..-exclamó agradecida Luna, mientras abrazaba a una agotada Hermione, cual parecía desvanecerse sobre los brazos de la rubia

-No hay problema Luna..-dijo Hermione parándose débilmente, mientras se tambaleaba. El campo de batalla estaba bastante desigual para los de su bando. Pansy había perdido su máscara mortífaga y tenía el brazo izquierdo totalmente inamovible. Draco por otro lado se estaba enfrentando con Lord Voldemort juntó a Harry, y a la vez tenían tres mortífagos que los atacaban simultáneamente. Sabía que ellos no iban a resistir mucho, y que no habría tiempo ni magia para poder convocar el arma.

Parecía no haber luz ni esperanza en el horizonte, pero Hermione no debía dejarse abatir por la desesperación y por la angustia. No podía ni debía. Habían llegado todos demasiado lejos.

No podía dudar

No debía pensar

Sólo actuar, por sus sueños, por los de sus seres queridos

Por su libertad, por la de sus seres queridos, por la del mundo mágico

Y con este último pensamiento se lanzó al campo de batalla con fiereza, junto a Luna Lovegood. Dos mortífagos las interceptaron, pero cuando ellas iban a hechizarlos estos cayeron al suelo totalmente inconscientes. Hermione fijó su mirada hacia el frente, por donde podían haber aparecido esas maldiciones, y lo que vio lleno su corazón de renovadas esperanzas.

Al frente de ellas podía ver como se acercaba un grupo de magos de la Orden del Fénix, junto a Dumbledore y unos sonrientes hermanos Weasleys, quienes sonreían con infinita satisfacción. La ayudada por fin había llegado, ahora la batalla era más pareja, y por fin podría invocar el arma capaz de salvar el mundo mágico.

Hermione corrió un poco lejos del campo de batalla, y cerró sus ojos inclinando su cabeza hacia los cielos. Alzó sus brazos con determinación a los cielos y susurró con la voz calma al viento de que era el momento en que necesitaba de los poderes del a naturaleza para poder destruir el mal de Voldemort para la eternidad.

La muchacha pudo sentir como renovadas energías y esperanzas la rodeaban, llenando su ser de nuevas fuerzas, dispuesta a erradicar por completo el mal de una vez portadas. Sentía 

como un aura de blancura y pureza rodeaba su ser, y como sus heridas iban siendo sanadas una por una. Era el momento, el momento de invocar el arma, de llamar a la madre Naturaleza para que le diera su poder por completo, para poder terminar con todo aquél infierno

-Ahora- gritó Hermione alzando la varita, haciendo que un campo la rodease por completo. Un círculo dorado rodeó su pequeño cuerpo, eran los símbolos de la naturaleza. En aquél círculo estaba la luna, el sol, las estrellas, los árboles, el agua, el fuego, el viento, la tierra. Toda la naturaleza estaba presente en aquel simbólico círculo mágico. Harry y Draco al ver lo que estaba sucediendo se miraron cómplicemente, y unidos por una misma idea ambos gritaron señalando a Voldemort:

-Sectumsempra

Sabían que no era lo suficiente para detener a Voldemort y mucho menos para aniquilarlo, pero no se les ocurría una maldición más dañina en esos momentos. Al lanzar las maldiciones, salieron corriendo en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Hermione rodeada por el campo de fuerza

-Detenganlos- gritó Voldemort tras burlar las maldiciones de los dos muchachos, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ellos y dispuestos a asesinarlos, mas se vio detenido por la alta figura de Albus Dumbledore

-Tom, tanto tiempo..-dijo el anciano con una sonrisa tranquila dibujada en su arrugado rostro. Sus ojos azules brillaban amenazadoramente- Esto es ahora entre tú y yo

-No tienes posibilidad conmigo Dumbledore..-dijo Voldemort sonriendo malignamente, mientras alzaba su varita en dirección al director de Hogwarts-Pero con gusto te daré la muerte

-Yo no podré contigo Tom, pero ellos sí..-dijo Dumbledore serenamente mientras alzaba su varita dispuesto a luchar contra Voldemort por última vez

Harry y Draco corrían enajenadamente por el campo de batalla, sorteando cuerpos tirados por el suelo y maldiciones que le lanzaban los mortífagos. Finalmente lograron llegar hacia donde estaba Hermione, cruzando el campo de fuerza. Los tres se unieron en una figura de triángulo. Draco al lado de Hermione y Harry al medio de ellos dos, pero unos pasos más adelante

-Llegó el momento de invocarte madre..-dijo Hermione con la voz ronca y solemne. Draco la observó y vio como ella tenía los ojos cerrados. De repente la castaña los abrió súbitamente, dejando pasmado al Slytherin. Tenía los ojos blancos por completo, y un aura de poder la rodeaba, lo que lo sobrecogió de una manera impresionante. Ahí estaba su Hermione, con esa aura de poder y fuerza que el siempre había admirado. En su rostro había determinación.

_-Madre dame tus poderes para poder crear el arma para erradicar el mal_-dijo ella fuerte y solemnemente, mientras con su varita hacía un movimiento como si se tratase de un látigo. Los tres pudieron sentir como un corte se formaba en sus antebrazos derechos. Los tres sabían lo que venía, por lo qué los tres levantaron sus antebrazos y dejaron que la sangre que escapaba del corte cayese hasta el suelo, donde se encontraba el sello de la naturaleza. El círculo antes dorado ahora adquirió una luz blanca cegadora que iluminó furiosamente a los muchachos y también al campo de batalla. Voldemort se giró y miró la escena de los tres muchachos con aire impresionado y a la vez con miedo.

Etaba sucediendo, estaba ocurriendo su final

Voldemort trató correr, llegar hacia ellos, pero fue imposible, ya que un fuerte y determinado Albus Dumbledore lo tomó con sus fuertes brazos dejándolo totalmente inmóvil.

-Inmovilidad..-susurro Albus Dumbledore, quedando mágicamente sujeto a Voldemort, pegados sus pies totalmente al suelo, sin posibilidad alguna de moverse ambos

-Suéltame viejo loco- gritó Voldemort totalmente fuera de sí-¿No vez que si te quedas pegado a mí, ambos moriremos con el arma? ¿Es que acaso quieres morir?

-Estoy dando mi vida, por una causa superior. Por el bien de la humanidad y al mundo que tanto amé, amo y amaré- dijo Dumbledore resueltamente- Doy mi vida por un mundo mejor-dijo firmemente, con total convicción-_Y doy mi vida por Hermione.._

Voldemort ahí comprendió que todo estaba perdido para él

-_Que nuestras sangres sean una, que las diferencias perezcan. Por qué somos uno, y no tres. Por qué somos un mismo sentimiento, el cual es capaz de destruir todo mal –_proclamó Hermione con la voz ronca. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido por completo. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento los tocó por completo, y en los brazos de Harry apareció un arco dorado - _El cual es capaz de salvarnos de la oscuridad y del caos, el cual nos va a llenar de la infinita luz para la eternidad_. – Al decir esto apareció en la otra mano de Harry una flecha dorada, y el muchacho sin dudarlo ningún minuto más, poseído por una fuerza superior a cualquiera alzó el arco y colocó la flecha en este, y la lanzó hacia donde podía sentir que estaba Voldemort

La flecha voló, cruzando todo el campo de batalla, mágicamente guiada hacia Voldemort, cual al observarla no pudo más que gritar de angustia y de desesperación. Dumbledore al cambió al ver su final tan próximo, no pudo más que cerrar sus ojos y sonreír con serenidad. El sacrificio estaba hecho y valía la pena si es que significaba darle al mundo la esperanza de ver la luz una vez más. De eso él estaba seguro.

La flecha cruzó el corazón de ambos hombres con una rapidez impresionante. Ambos cuerpos salieron disparados y cayeron sobre el húmedo césped. Tanto mortífagos como aurors quedaron anonadados mirando aquella escena.

Ambos bandos habían perdido a sus líderes.

Los mortífagos al ver el cuerpo muerto de Voldemort en vez de ir a socorrerlo, salieron corriendo desfigurados de miedo. Ya no tenía sentido luchar y seguir una causa, cuando el máximo exponente que los protegía acababa de caer muerto. Algunos aurors atinaron a detenerlos y noquearlos, mas otros no pudieron más que salir corriendo hacia el cuerpo muerto de quien había sido su líder, pero más que nada su amigo y consejero.

-Dios, Dumbledore..-gimió Minerva Mc Gonagall cayendo al lado del cuerpo muerto del director, con una mano sobre su boca, totalmente llena de dolor. La mujer que siempre denotaba frialdad y disciplina ahora estaba apoyada sobre el abdomen de Dumbledore llorando desconsoladamente-No puede ser, no debía ser así

El cuerpo inerte de Dumbledore comenzó a ser rodeado por más y más personas. Todos llorando su muerte desconsoladamente, el sin duda era un ser demasiado querido. Todos estaban tan acongojados por la muerte de Dumbledore, que ni siquiera eran concientes de que Voldemort había perecido, erradicándose así todo el mal del mundo mágico.

Mark Sullivan en vez de dirigirse al cuerpo muerto de Dumbledore para llorarlo, corrió junto a una Pansy Parkinson pálida y herida, la cual corría apoyada de Mark, hacia donde estaban los tres héroes.

Harry Potter estaba inerte, mirando la escena con lágrimas en los ojos. Cuanto se odiaba en esos momentos por haber disparado contra Voldemort sabiendo que Dumbledore lo estaba reteniendo. Pero el sabía que esa había sido la voluntad del director de Hogwarts, de hecho le había ordenado que hiciera eso llegado el momento de aniquilar a Voldemort. Harry se había negado, pero Dumbledore lo había logrado convencer diciéndole que era la única manera. Y el, Harry Potter, sabía que era la única manera. De repente una idea le congeló la mente

_Hermione_

El muchacho se giró y vio el cuerpo inerte de su amiga sostenido por un desesperado Draco Malfoy, que gemía sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de su amiga. Harry creyó enloquecer de dolor ante la imagen que se presentaba ante el. El jamáspodría soportar la muerte de ella; su mejor amiga. Se tiró al suelo y no pudo más que abrazar a Draco, cual no pudo menos que abrazarlo con fuerza. Ambos, unidos en el dolor ante la visión de ver el cuerpo de Hermione sin vida

-Dios, no puede ser..-gemía Draco fuerza de sí, mientras abrazaba desesperado a un lloroso Harry Potter- No es justo que ella muriese Potter, por Dios que no es justo..

-Debe haber alguna forma, algún método..-gritaba Harry fuera de sí, mientras lágrimas caían por su rostro bañándolo por completo- Daría mi vida por qué ella estuviese viva. No puede morir, ella menos que nadie merece morir..- gritó el moreno enloquecido por el dolor, mientras se soltaba del rubio y abrazaba el cuerpo de Hermione.

De repente el moreno se detuvo por completo, dejando impresionado a las personas que llegaban hacia el círculo, liderado por Draco, el cuerpo de Hermione y Harry.

-Dime que no estoy loco Malfoy, por favor dime que no estoy soñando-gritó el moreno soltando el cuerpo de Hermione, mientras tomaba con sus fuertes brazos los hombros de Draco- Pude sentir su corazón latiendo débilmente, pude sentirlo..por favor Malfoy tócala, dime que no estoy soñando

Draco sintió como el calor le abandonaba el cuerpo de la impresión. Con cuidado se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de la joven, y puso su oído junto al pecho de la castaña, y pudo sentir para gran regocijo e impresión que habían látidos cardíacos.

-¡Esta viva Potter, esta viva!- gritó Draco Malfoy mientras separaba y levantaba firmemente entre sus brazos al moreno y lo abrazaba firmemente- ¡No está muerta! ¿Cómo puede ser esto? –gritó lleno de felicidad ambos chicos fuera de sí

-Dumbledore..-de repente dijo Harry pensativamente, soltándose del abrazó del rubio, mirándolo fijamente dijo comunicándose mentalmente para que nadie más pudiese escucharlo- Dumbledore cambió su vida por la de Hermione, es por eso que el me dijo que su muerte debía ser irremediable. Es por eso que no había otra solución

-¿Que Dumbledore sacrificó..?-comenzó a decir Draco a Harry totalmente impresionado, girandose pudiendo ver un aglomerado de gente alrededor de lo que debía ser el cuerpo de Dumbledore

-Así es..-dijo Harry tristemente, mientras sus ojos verdes penetraban seriamente los del rubio- Esto Hermione jamás deberá saberlo..

-Jamás, es una promesa..-dijo Draco en voz alta, rompiendo la telepatía, mientras sonreía con complicidad al moreno, y le ofrecía su mano como cierre del trato. Tras esto el rubio se lanzó sobre el suelo y tomó el delgado y frágil cuerpo de Hermione con una sonrisa de completa felicidad en el rostro.

Al ver como Ron, Luna y Ginny corrían hacia ellos, Draco decidió alejarse de aquél conglomerado de gente, para llevar a Hermione al castillo para que fuese curada de sus heridas, y para que descansase después de todo el cansancio que había padecido.

Al tenerla en sus brazos viva, no pudo menos que sentirse agradecido con la vida. Sentía como la felicidad embargaba su corazón y como la calidez embargaba profundamente el alma del rubio. Sabía que esa calidez jamás volvería a marcharse. Por fin todo había terminado, no más guerra, no más miedos y opresión en el mundo mágico

Por fin el y ella podrían estar juntos

Y nada ni nadie los podría volver a separar. Ellos tenían un lazo irrompible, ya qué del odio caminaron al amor del uno al otro. Ellos habían logrado superar innumerables obstáculos, habían vencido sobre todos ellos. Parecía que estaban destinados a estar juntos, pero no era así. Ellos eligieron por sobre todo estar juntos. El la amaba, ella también lo hacía.

Ahora podrían estar juntos para construir una vida juntos, una vida con la que siempre el había soñado.

Ya estaban llegando al castillo, cuando una Hermione somnolienta y agotada abrió los ojos mirando a Draco impresionada, como creyendo no creer lo que estaba sintiendo, viviendo y viendo en esos momentos

-Draco, ¿qué es..?-comenzó a preguntar la castaña, mas fue interrumpida por los labios de Draco, cual besaron la boca de la castaña con ternura

-Todo ha terminado..-dijo el rubio resueltamente sobre los labios de la castaña

-¿Por qué no estoy ..?- insistió la castaña, pero fue detenidamente nuevamente por los labios del rubio que la volvieron a besar esta vez más largamente

-Gracias..-dijo el muchacho separándose de la castaña unos centímetros, mirándola con infinita ternura, mientras con una se sus manos libres acarició con ternura el rostro de una impresionada Hermione- Gracias por devolverme la vida.-Y antes de que ella pudiese responderle, el muchacho la besó nuevamente con ternura, no dejándole responder. Al separarse de ella el sonrió con infinita felicidad

-Yo también debo darte las gracias Draco..-murmuro ella suavemente, mientras con una de sus manos tocaba el pálido rostro del Slytherin

-¿Por qué sería?- preguntó Draco asombrado, mientras besaba la frente de la castaña

-Por qué tu también me devolviste la vida..-y diciendo esto, antes de que el rubio le replicase, ya que estaba a punto de hacerlo, Hermione se adelantó y lo besó dejándolo a él ahora en silencio

……

…

**FIN**

…

……

**Viernes 22, 02:23 am**

**Dios, no sé si llorar o no sé celebrar. Tantos años de fanfic para llegar a este momento. Tantas teorías de finales, y por fin me quedé con esta. Este fanfic no hubiese sido nada si es que ustedes no hubiesen estado. En mi vida imaginé que iba a lograr tantos RR, de verdad estoy más que feliz por todo su apoyo. Dios, cuanto voy a echar de menos a las lectoras de este fic. Realmente ahora estoy con depresión.**

**Queridas amigas demasiadas gracias por todo el apoyo, y por todos los años que han seguido este fic, y a la ingrata de la autora que se demora siglos en actualizar. Gracias por la paciencia y por los RR. Gracias por estar conmigo ahí, pendientes de todo.**

**Por las que les impresionó que el fic terminase tan abierto, tranquilas. ****HAY EPILOGO**** del fic, donde ahí voy a señalar lo que le va a pasar a cada uno de los personajes, y como fue posible que Dumbledore le diese su vida a Hermione. Ahí explicaré todo bien, y cerraré definitivamente el fic. Por lo qué en esperen el epilogo, cual va a estar sí que sí la primera semana se Julio.**

**Bueno muchas gracias a todas, mis agradecimientos finales los voy a colocar en el Epilogo, donde agradeceré a cada una por su apoyo durante todo este tiempo.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO, LAS QUIERE**

**Atentamente**

**Nacha**

**Por favor dejen RR!!**

**Nos vemos en el Epilogo!!**


	38. Epilogo

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a la vasta imaginación de J.K Rowling_

0

0

**Devuélveme la vida**

0

0

38. Epilogo

0

0

Una mujer de castaños cabellos largos estaba sentada sobre el marco de madera de una gran ventana de una habitación bastante amplia y hermosa. Su mirada estaba fijada en el jardín de aquella antigua pero hermosa casa. El jardín parecía más que nada un pequeño bosque, ya qué poseía grandes y antiguos árboles. El verde prado poseía a los lados hermosas flores silvestres. Más al fondo se podía divisar una pequeña laguna, donde se hallaban algunas aves volando sobre la superficie. Sin duda alguna en aquella época se veía realmente hermoso el jardín, ya qué los rayos del sol ya más débiles por la época del año acariciaban con delicadeza aquella hermosa zona.

Estaba demasiado pensativa, y eso misteriosamente siempre le pasaba en el día de su cumpleaños. Ese día cumplía nada menos que 25 años.

25 años de experiencias, de aventuras, de construir y destruir lo que estaba siendo su vida. Realmente se sentía una mujer afortunada.

La vida que ella había vivido hasta ese día no había sido del todo fácil, pero estaba agradecida de igual manera de las cosas difíciles que había experimentado, ya qué le habían ayudado para crecer y madurar como persona. Los malos momentos habían echo que ella conociera a personas realmente valiosas, tal como lo era Draco Malfoy, su marido hace no más de 1 año. Ella lo amaba, y no podía estar más agradecida con la vida por tenerlo a su lado. El era su amigo, su cómplice, su amante, su todo. El la llenaba infinitamente, ya que llenaba sus vacíos al igual como ella lo hacía con los de él.

Ambos eran inmensamente felices, aunque había una cosa que empañaba su felicidad

Era el hecho de que Hermione tras todas las heridas y maldiciones que había recibido durante el enfrentamiento contra los mortífagos, había quedado sumamente débil físicamente. A pesar de los años transcurridos, Hermione no era una mujer totalmente sana, lo que le impedía tener hijos, ya qué podría significar un riesgo importante para su salud y para su vida. Esto la había llenado de dolor y frustración, ya qué pensaba por un lado que no podría realizarse como mujer al tener un hijo de su propia carne y además pensaba que Draco la podría abandonar si es que no podía tener un heredero.

Se equivocó

Draco la apoyó en todo, y le aseguró que el amor que el sentía por ella no iba a variar en lo más mínimo. Le aseguraba que lo que le importaba a él era ella por sobre todo, y que sobre lo de tener un hijo o no eso se vería con el tiempo. No quería que ella se sintiese presionada, no podía soportar verla deprimida, le podría quebrar eso su corazón.

Hermione de repente giró su rostro al escuchar como la puerta de la habitación se abría y dejaba entrar a un rubio que la miraba con expresión algo preocupada. Su cabello caía libremente por su rostro, y su cuerpo estaba vestido por unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca que estaba fuera de lugar.

-Hermione, Potter va a llegar en cualquier momento, ¿estás bien?-preguntó el caminando hacia ella, hasta quedar al frente de la castaña. El hombre se hincó y fijó imperturbablemente su mirada en el rostro de la mujer que lo miraba ausentemente- ¿No me dirás que te estás poniendo melancólica por que cumpliste veinte y cinco años?- preguntó el hombre con sorna, mientras miraba con burla a Hermione. Sus manos cálidas tomaron las frías de ellas

-No es eso..-murmuró ella ausentemente. Esto preocupó aún más a Draco, cual la miraba atentamente. Ella normalmente le hubiese golpeado hasta morir, pero al cambio sólo sonrío tranquilamente como sí nada.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó el suavemente, mientras acercaba la mano de ella a sus labios y la besaba con ternura. No le gustaba verla así de ensimismada, quería que ella compartiese con él sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Quería ayudarla, tanto como ella lo había echo con él durante todos los años en que han estado juntos. De repente se sentía verdaderamente impotente al no poder darle el apoyo que él creía que debía de darle. Se desesperaba el verla sentada junto a la ventana, tan frágil y perdida en sus sentimientos.

Hermione dejó de mirar el paisaje que le ofrecía el atardecer, y posó su mirada en los ojos grises de quien era su marido. Al verlo ahí con una expresión de impotencia en su rostro sonrió con dulzura. La mujer acercó su rostro al de él y lo besó en la frente con ternura- Sólo recordaba Draco..-dijo ella con suavidad, mientras con una mano peinaba vanamente el cabello de el rubio- Tú sabes que me pone melancólica mi cumpleaños, y que me pierdo en mis recuerdos. Pienso en los momentos que fueron definitorios para mi vida, cómo..

-No te hace bien pensar en todo lo que sufriste durante ese año..-cortó el rubio con preocupación- Recordando todas esas muertes y horrores no vas a lograr más que angustia y ..

-Draco eso no es todo lo que recuerdo, aparte yo no veo al sufrimiento como algo del todo malo..-dijo ella sabiamente, mientras se hincaba junto a su marido- Ese sufrimiento es el que me hizo crecer, el que me hizo conocerte..-dijo ella con dulzura, mientras sonreía ante la mirada atónita del rubio- Yo no recuerdo las cosas que sufrí para victimizarme de todo el dolor que he vivido, si no para entender y agradecer que esas cosas malas que viví me ayudaron a crecer y a tener la vida maravillosa que tengo hoy en día junto a ti – ella se detuvo un segundo ante la mirada penetrante del hombre, cual la miraba con una mezcla de alivio y comprensión- Aparte no sólo recuerdo cosas tristes, Draco. Recuerdo a mis amigos, a mis profesores, a ti, a mis padres, personas que me han ayudado a ser una persona feliz hoy en día. Necesito recordar, pensar en ustedes para darme cuenta cuan afortunada soy. No todos tienen la fortuna que yo tengo de tenerlos a ustedes junto a mí.

-Y lo afortunados que somos nosotros de tenerte..-dijo el rubio seriamente, mientras besaba las manos de su mujer con infinita ternura- Y bueno la suerte que tu tienes de tenerme a mí, cual se repite una vez en muchas vidas..-dijo el rubio con arrogancia mientras sonreía con superioridad a su señora. Definitivamente algunas cosas nunca cambiaban, y la arrogancia de Draco Malfoy era una de esas cosas. Afortundamente a Hermione no le importaba en lo más mínimo, lo amaba con sus virtudes y defectos.

-Ya comenzaste..-bufó la castaña media enojada y divertida, mientras empujaba al hombre, logrando que este se tambalease- Continua Draco, alábate hasta que no te quede voz. Yo soy tan maravilloso, yo soy tan guapo, yo soy tan intelige..

Pero la castaña no pudo continuar ya que se vio interrumpida por el susodicho, cual la había aprisionado con sus fuertes brazos y la abrazaba hasta asfixiarle. Ella iba a replicar, mas no pudo ya que él se había apoderado de su boca con fiereza. Ella no pudo más que dejarse besar y a la vez besar a su marido con la misma fiereza con que el lo hacía. El rubio no pudo menos que sonreír ante la respuesta de Hermione, ella era realmente una caja de sorpresas.

-Ya sé que te morías por besarme, Hermione, pero deberías haberte contenido un poco más..-dijo con aire de superioridad el rubio, separándose de su mujer, cual al escucharlo no dudo en golpearlo duramente en el brazo- Ay mujer..-masculló Draco ante el dolor que le había generado el golpe- No tiene nada de malo que reconozcas que soy irresistible, pero tú sabes que debes comportarte cuando van a llegar invitados a celebrar tu cumpleaños..

-Ay Draco, sigues siendo un caso perdido..-dijo ella furiosa, mientras se paraba y se alisaba el vestido blanco que cubría su joven cuerpo- Por los mismos invitados mi muy querido e "irresistible" marido- dijo ella con sarcasmo- deberías darme espacio para poder cambiarme y recibirlos, ¿entendido?- preguntó ella autoritariamente, mientras miraba severamente al rubio

-¿Desde cuando tan cohibida conmigo?- preguntó el inocentemente, mas sus ojos brillaban perversamente. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su pálido rostro al verla sonrojarse violentamente

-¡Fuera!- gritó media exasperada y avergonzada, mientras tomaba un cojín de la cama y se la lanzaba a su marido que ya estaba saliendo de la pieza riendo divertidamente- Anda a recibir a los invitados, que me pareció escuchar el timbre

-Esta bien mujer, no tardes..-dijo el entre risas mientras cerraba la puerta de la amplia habitación, dejando nuevamente sola a Hermione cual sonreía con ternura. Sin duda ella era muy afortunada, tenía a Draco quien era todo para ella. Sólo el hecho de no poder tener hijos la entristecía de una manera terrible, pero las cosas podían ser peor, infinitamente peor. Como por ejemplo que Draco no estuviese con ella, o que sus amigos hubiesen muerto o que ella misma hubiese muerto.

A pesar de todo, ella estaba agradecidísima con la vida

La mujer caminó hacia la puerta que daba con el baño y el armario. Sus pasos eran pausados, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo, mas no lo tenía.

Al quedar en frente del armario, lo abrió con delicadeza y se encontró con el vestido que iba a ocupar esa noche. Lo tomó con delicadeza, para que no se arrugase. Quería verse totalmente perfecta, para ella y para sus seres queridos. Mientras trataba de sacar el último accesorio que iba a ocupar esa noche, cayó de una de las repisas un pequeño cuaderno de cuero al suelo, desparramando unos sobres.

-Genial..-bufó la mujer, mientras dejaba su vestido en una percha que había junto a la pared, y miraba con impaciencia el pequeño cuaderno que estaba desparramado por el suelo. Se hincó y al tomarlo pudo reconocerlo inmediatamente.

Era su diario de vida en Hogwarts

Hermione ya no miraba aquél diario y sus desgastadas hojas con desprecio, sino con infinita dulzura ante los felices recuerdos que le traía aquél diario. Pero aquella expresión cambió radicalmente cuando tomó entre sus dedos una hoja que estaba tirada en el suelo a unos centímetros de ella.

Era una hoja de su diario que relataba una de las experiencias más horribles que ella había experimentado en su vida; la soledad, la indiferencia, la depresión. La hoja databa del 14 de Febrero; el día en que ella había tratado de quitarse la vida

_Febrero, 14_

_  
Bueno aquí estoy, son las 5 de la mañana, otra madrugada de insomnio, pero eso ya no es novedad para mí. Aquí estoy fumándome el ultimo cigarro que me queda de la cajetilla, y observo mientras escribo cómo el humo sale lentamente por mi boca, dibujando varias figuras, las cuales antes eran bellas, ahora son oscuras. Hoy es un día muy especial, sí señor, sí mi querido diario, sí no me conocieras podrías pensar que me referiría al día de los enamorados, al día del amor, al día en que se celebra el amor, el día que vence el amor a cualquier sentimientos..Pero no, no es lo que celebro hoy, yo no celebro el amor hoy día, sino celebro el comienzo de mi nueva vida, la nueva vida de la insufrible sabe lo todo Hermione Granger. Hoy comienza mi vida, después de esta vida..¿Me entiendes o no?..Parece que no estuviera lucida, pero créeme, nunca lo he estado más..Hoy comienza una nueva etapa para mi..Después de esta noche, nunca mas escribiré en ti, nunca mas estaré en esta sala común fumándome un cigarro, nunca más seré victima del insomnio. Nunca mas veré a los que me rompieron el corazón, ya que hoy parto un nuevo camino, alejado de esta realidad que me hace sufrir tanto..Me voy de aquí, ya no habrá mas Hermione Granger, se los aseguro para el resto de sus días..Ya no sé nada, ya no seénada..¿Sabes lo angustiante que es no saber nada?.._

_Sólo mi querido diario puedo decir que hoy para mi no se celebra el día del amor, ¡este no se celebrara nunca más para mi! _

_JAMAS, ya que hoy se celebrará el día donde yo abandoné mi misión, mi vida.. _

_Atte _

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione levantó su mirada. Su rostro estaba bañado de frías lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. ¿Cómo pudo ella pensar en matarse?, ¿cómo pudo concebir la idea de que abandonar la vida era la solución? Dios, que horror. La soledad, la angustia la habían trastornado de una manera insoportable, tan insoportable que había intentado de quitarse la vida. ¿Cómo pudo ella ser tan auto destructiva?

Cuanta oscuridad

Cuanto horror se había instalado en su ser durante esos meses. El odio y la tristeza se habían ido comiendo su alma cómo si hubiesen sido uno de los cánceres más malignos. Ella en esa oscuridad no había sido capaz de darse cuenta lo mal, lo hundida y enterrada que estaba. Sabía que en esa oscuridad ella jamás hubiese sido capaz de ver hacia donde había estado caminando durante todo ese tiempo.

Draco la había empujado a toda esa desesperanza, y el mismo fue el que le devolvió las esperanzas para continuar viviendo. El la había matado y devuelto la vida.

¿Irónico?

Sí

Pero la vida esta llena de ironías

Hermione se secó las lágrimas paulatinamente, mientras terminaba de recoger las hojas que se hallaban desparramadas por el suelo de madera. Tras terminar aquella tarea se paró y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesilla que se encontraba en la ventana donde ella había estado apoyada hace un rato, llevando con delicadeza entre sus manos el pequeño diario de cuero, 

testigo de todas las vivencias de Hermione Granger en Hogwarts. La mujer dejó en la mesilla el diario y tomó uno de los cigarros que se encontraba sobre la mesa junto al encendedor. Encendió el cigarro y dirigió su mirada nuevamente al diario que descansaba sobre el blanco mantel de la mesilla. Lo miraba con melancolía y cariño, ya qué el diario había sido su más grande confidente durante muchos años.

Extrañamente sentía la tentación de quemar aquél diario, de ver como sus hojas volaban en llamas por el aire. Ese pensamiento tan lunático la hizo correr la mirada hacia ya el oscuro paisaje y llevarse el cigarro a la boca, aspirándolo con fiereza.

Armándose de valor, miró nuevamente el diario. ¿Valía la pena conservar aquellas memorias en esas hojas viejas, cuando ella ya las tenía tatuadas en su ser?

Hermione votó el humo con indecisión. No sabía que hacer, sinceramente no lo sabía. Y era la duda lo que la llenaba de angustia.

Para un observador externo el ver a una persona con la indecisión de sí quemar o no sus recuerdos, sería producto de hilaridad. Pero si uno fuese la persona que estuviese viviendo la indecisión, todo sería infinitamente distinto, ya qué el tomar aquella decisión es como decir que se quiere dar por superada una etapa que es fundamental para la persona en cuestión. Es una decisión que debe ser tomada con conciencia, ya qué si uno no lo hace puede provocar que una se sienta violado por sí mismo al rechazar aquellos recuerdos quemándolos, o encadenado a ellos conservándolos.

De repente Hermione pudo sentir que algo cálido se posaba sobre sus piernas. Giró su rostro asustada ante aquella sensación, y se encontró con nada menos que un pequeño fénix que llevaba en su pico un pergamino de apariencia antiguo.

Hermione tardó unos segundos en reconocer aquél fénix que se había posado sobre ella. No podía estar equivocada, debía ser el fénix de Dumbledore;

Fawkes

La castaña no sabía que hacer. Estaba presa de una seria conmoción. ¿Qué hacía el fénix de Dumbledore, quien había muerto hace más de 7 años, junto a ella con un pergamino?

Era una imagen totalmente surrealista, salida del más impresionante cuento jamás relatado.

-Fawkes..-murmuró Hermione atónita, mientras con una mano temblante acariciaba al pequeño fénix. Este cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar.

Hermione no sabía que hacer. Sólo se limitaba en acariciar aquél hermoso fénix. Cerró los ojos sintiendo una enorme paz que la embargaba entera. Abrió sus ojos violentamente al sentir su vientre húmedo, el fénix estaba llorando sobre ella. Hermione se asustó ante la acción del fénix, ¿por qué estaba llorando sobre ella?, ¿qué significaba todo aquello?

El fénix levantó la vista y se quedo mirando el rostro lleno de impresión de Hermione. Antes de que ella pudiese hacer algo, el fénix soltó de su pico el pergamino que llevaba, y salió volando por la ventana ante la mirada atónita de la castaña cual no pudo más que mirar como este desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche.

La castaña tomó el pergamino con cuidado, como si se tratase poco menos de una bomba y lo abrió. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver que era esta una carta dirigida a ella y lo más extraño de todo era quién se la mandaba; Dumbledore.

-Imposible..-susurró ella, mientras fumaba nuevamente y votaba el humo con histeria. Todo esto parecía una película de terror, y del peor. Dumbledore no le podía estar mandando una carta, por que estaba a 5 metros bajo tierra hace más de 7 años.

Entonces ¿qué significaba todo esto?

Sin detenerse un minuto más, la mujer comenzó a devorar con su mirada aquellas pocas letras de tinta dibujadas en aquél viejo papel

_**Querida Hermione**_

_**Ya sé que te puede haber causado horror al ver que tu viejo y difunto ex director te estuviese mandando una carta el día de tu cumpleaños número 25, lo siento si te cause un miedo espantoso, pero así es como lo he previsto.**_

_**Te estarás preguntando por qué te estoy escribiendo a ti justamente esta carta después de todos estos años, pero créeme que hay un serio porque. **_

_**Quiero explicarte por qué no moriste en la noche donde invocaste a la Madre Naturaleza para crear el arma. La razón es simple; hubo un intercambio de papeles entre tú y yo.**_

_**Resultó que noches antes del ataque de Voldemort a Hogwarts (cual por cierto adivino que será dentro de muy pero muy poco), invoqué a la Madre para ofrecerle mi vida a cambio de la tuya.**_

_**Pensarás por qué yo querría sacrificar mi vida por ti, cuando hay personas que son más cercanas a mí. Lo hice por que tú amabas a la vida, por qué la habías vuelto a apreciar después de haber atentado contra esta (ya sé, ahora puedo adivinar que estarás poniendo cara de impresionada ante aquél dato, pero créeme en Hogwarts yo sé todo lo que pasa, absolutamente todo). Amabas a la vida, pero más a tus amigos, por lo qué fuiste capaz de sacrificar tú amada vida por tus seres queridos, lo cual es realmente digno de admiración. Era simplemente inadecuado que una persona como tú fuese a morir. Es por ello que le ofrecí a la Madre mi vida por la tuya, por lo cual no estoy nada de arrepentido. Yo ya he vivido mi vida, tu recién la estas comenzado.**_

_**Estas recibiendo esta carta junto a la verdad tras tantos años por qué siento que ahí vas a tener la "visión" suficiente para comprender mí accionar. No te sientas culpable, no tienes de qué. Sólo te pido que seas feliz, que vivas de la mejor manera posible, cumpliendo tus sueños sin dañar a nadie. Recuerda que todo se devuelve en la vida. Todo. Vive en armonía con las demás personas y jamás pierdas el amor por la vida, ya qué ese amor es lo que nos permite amar a los demás y ser felices. **_

_**No pierdas la esperanza jamás**_

_**Te dejó Hermione, cuida a tus seres queridos como si fueran los tesoros más importantes que tienes, ya que realmente lo son. **_

_**Atentamente**_

_**Albus Wycliff Brian Dumbledore**_

Hermione no podía hablar. Simplemente era algo superior a ella. La emoción la embargaba por completo, nublando su razón.

Dumbledore

Siempre fue Dumbledore

El fue quien había dado la vida por ella, para que viviese, por qué ella amaba la vida, por qué ella tenía a quién amar y personas que la amaban. El había dado la vida por ella para que 

viviese, y se lo revelaba ahora después de más de 7 años por qué sabía que ella lo entendería.

Y de cierta manera lo entendía

Era extraño, sentía una sensación de euforia y profunda tristeza en su interior. No sabía que hacer en esos instantes exactamente, pero sí sabía que tenía que hacer para el resto de sus días;

Agradecer que estaba viva

Agradecer que tenía por quien vivir

Y si en el día de mañana ya no tenía a esas personas especiales que la ayudaban, debía seguir viviendo por ellas, ya qué a esas personas no les gustaría verla derrumbada.

Debía vivir, por qué en vida podía ser todo lo bueno que ella quisiese ser

Dumbledore en esas cortas líneas le había señalado que lo importante era mantener las esperanzas ante la tempestad, y que había que amar la vida.

Era difícil

Es mucho más fácil odiar la vida ante las cosas malas que nos suceden. Es más fácil odiar a las personas cuando estas nos dañan.

Pero lo más fácil no es siempre lo correcto

Hay que amar a la vida aunque en esta nos toque sufrir, por qué es ese sufrimiento el que nos hace crecer y madurar. Es ese sufrimiento el que nos hace valorar las cosas buenas de la vida.

Hermione se levantó y dejó lo que quedaba del cigarro en el cenicero, y dejó el pergamino en la mesilla. Una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en su bello rostro. Dumbledore le había dado uno de los mejores regalos que le podían haber dado; el de la vida y el de apreciar esta.

Hermione de repente pudo sentir como unos pasos se acercaban hacia la puerta de su habitación, y la abrían rápidamente. Tras la puerta apareció el delgado cuerpo de Pansy Parkinson.

-Dios Hermione, ¿no me digas que vas a comer así con nosotros?-preguntó la ex mortífaga a su amiga, cual la miraba con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro. La nuevamente rubia, tenía su cabello trenzado y su cuerpo estaba vestido con un hermoso vestido negro- ¡Hermione, despierta!- exclamó la rubia mientras caminaba hacia su amiga y la tomaba por sus brazos- Le dije a todos que iba a ir al baño, pero tuve que venir a ver en que estabas. Tienes a Draco con los nervios de punta, ya qué todos están acá: los Potter, los Weasleys, tus padres, yo y Mark..

-Lo siento, es que he recibido un extraño regalo de cumpleaños, Pansy..-dijo Hermione ausentemente, mientras abrazaba a su amiga dejándola atónita- Que bueno que estés aquí junto a tu marido..

-Sí Mark piensa lo mismo..-dijo Pansy algo nerviosa ante la extraña conducta de Hermione. Parecía que los 25 años realmente la estaban afectando, cuando realmente no era para hacer tanto drama, pensaba la rubia- Espera, ¿de parte de quién y que regalo?- preguntó la rubia extrañada, mientras se sepraba de su amiga

-Eso es un secreto..-dijo Hermione misteriosamente, mientras le sonreía enigmáticamente a su amiga. De repente ella fijó su mirada en el reloj antiguo que se encontraba en la pared y 

profirió un grito- ¡Es demasiado tarde!, ¿están todos acá?- gritó Hermione corriendo hacia el baño, mientras tomaba el vestido y se comenzaba a desnudar al frente de la ex Slytherin apuradamente

-Te acabo de decir que todos están acá Hermione Granger..-dijo exasperada Pansy mientras caminaba hacia la puerta- Menos mal que volviste a la tierra, ya estaba pensando en mandarte a San Mungos..

-Ja ja ja, tu siempre tan simpática Parkinson..-dijo Hermione agriamente, mientras terminaba de ponerse el vestido, cual se ajustaba perfectamente a su delicada figura- Mejor baja y para de desconcentrarme..-dijo la castaña mientras literalmente corría al baño poniéndose los altos tacos

-Eres un desastre..-dijo Pansy lo suficientemente fuerte para que la ex Gryffindor la escuchase- Ya, te esperamos Hermione, por favor no tarde más..

La rubia cerró la puerta, dejando nuevamente sola a Hermione. Esta se maquilló a una velocidad casi digna de un record, mientras gruñía ante su impuntualidad. Ella jamás era impuntual, y justamente ese día se le ocurría caer en ese defecto que ella tanto le criticaba a sus dos queridos amigos Harry y Ron.

Hermione estando lista en tan sólo unos segundos, camino con pasos firmes hacia la mesilla donde se encontraba su diario y lo tomó con firmeza. En acto seguido tomo su varita y se puso junto a la ventana, y recitando un hechizo tiró al aire su diario cual se quedó levitando. Cerrando los ojos la castaña pensó finalmente que no era necesario conservar aquél diario, ya qué ella, Hermione Granger, era prueba viviente de todos aquellos recuerdos.

Ella ya no necesitaba esas hojas

Ya que esas hojas siempre estarían en ella, ya que eran parte de su historia

-Incendio..-musito ella, generando que de su varita saliese una llama azul que envolvió aquél diario de cuero que alguna vez fue su confidente

-Es hora de dejar atrás todo aquello, el pasado ya fue.. Es hora de vivir la vida, y no vivir en recuerdos..-sentenció Hermione con una sonrisa de alegría dibujada en sus rojizos labios mientras veía el diario arder

La mujer se giró y se encontró con su marido que la miraba penetrantemente apoyado en la pared de la habitación. Su mirada gris la miraban con infinita ternura, y su boca sonreía débilmente

-¿Terminaste?- preguntó el suavemente, mientras caminaba hacia ella y le tendía la mano

-Así es, vamos..-dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba la mano de su querido marido y caminaban juntos hacia la puerta, dejando la habitación en la completa oscuridad, a excepción del pequeño diario que ardía por los aires, transformándose en cenizas que el viento siempre llevaría.

**FIN**

……………

……………

……………

**17.07.07, 23:00**

**Es un hecho. Devuélveme la vida a llegado a su final. Muchas, pero muchas gracias a todas las que me acompañaron en este viaje. Gracias por la paciencia ante mis irresponsabilidades y faltas de ortografía y redacción. Muchas gracias a cada una de las que me leyeron y que me pusieron RR. Gracias a ustedes llego este fic al final. Demasiadas gracias, las adoro, las quiero, ustedes me ayudaron a completar este sueño de escribir un fic.**

**Espero que hayan comprendido los múltiples mensajes que les quise entregar con este fic, como lo es especialmente la valoración por la vida, por los seres queridos. Sé que suena como mensaje "típico", pero sé que es difícil aplicarlo en la vida, ya qué muchas veces pensaba y pienso como la Hermione depresiva que ustedes vieron a mediados de este fic.**

**En fin demasiadas gracias por todo, este fic es gracias a ustedes**

**Las quiere**

**Atentamente**

**Nacha**

**PD 1: Los agradecimientos personales van a estar en mi blog; m i q u i e b r e . b l o g s p o t . c o m. El día viernes 20 de Julio. Muchas gracias por todos**

**PD 2: Por las que me preguntaban si voy a escribir otros fics, estoy escribiendo otros tres dramiones que los pueden ver en mi usuario, cuales son "Heroína", "Te necesito" y "La rosa de los vientos" (cual esta en dudosa continuación). Y tengo one shots de dramiones, como "Broken", "Miéntme", "Bésame" y "El no es para ti"**

**PD 3: Por favor dejen RR**

**Nos vemos!!**


	39. Mensaje

Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que demasido bien. Bueno hace mucho tiempo que no escribo para este fic, y debo reconocer que lo echo mucho de menos, incluyendo a todas las lectoras que siguieron esta historia. El motivo por qué escribo acá es bastante complejo jeje, no es que vaya a hacer una segunda parte ni nada por el estilo, ya qué siento que el final dejó bien claro las cosas. La razón por la que escribo es por qué estoy en proceso de re edición de este fic. Lo he leído y he descubierto muchas faltas, cuales algunas son inaceptables. Este fic lo escribí hace varios años atrás y más encima era mi primero. En esa época mi ortografía y redacción eran horribles, y no digo que hoy en día sean geniales, pero sí algo mejores. Es por eso que por respeto a las lectoras de este fic y a la memoria de todo el trabajo que tomo escribir esta historia, he decidido re editarlo. Voy ordenar los capítulos como corresponden y arreglar los errores gramaticales, verbales y ortografícos, y claramente también a los que respectan a la verdadera línea de esta historia.

Ya he re editado los primeros 3 o 4 capítulos. Les pido por favor si es que conocen una buena beta, o ustedes se ofrecen para ayudarme en este arduo trabajo (jajaja por qué simplemente hay muchos errores en los primeros capítulos), se los agradecería demasiado.

Muchas gracias por todo, y nos estamos viendo

Atentamente

Nacha

P.D: Voy a modificar ciertas cosas de la historia para que estas coincidan mejor, pero no voy a cambiar la línea esencial, a no ser que caiga en un estado severo de locura, jaja..Esperemos que no..

PD 2: Toda opinión y sugerencia sea bienvenida. Yo encantada de escuchar críticas u otros, siempre y cuando sean constructivas. Por favor evitar nombres tales como "Inquisidora" u otros para hacer críticas destructivas, y que más encima después no se le pueda responder, por qué no dan "la cara". Coméntenme todo lo que quieran, pero con misericordia por favor jaja.

En fin, muchas gracias por todo, que les vaya muy bien.


End file.
